The Occupation
by I.wish.I.could.be.Number.Five
Summary: AU. 14 years ago the Mogadorians attacked our planet, Lorien, and destroyed our resistance. That was how the Occupation begun. To show their strength, the Funeral Games are held every year: Us against them. The Loric never win. But this year is different, I can feel it. I'm going to take my revenge. Let the 14th Annual Funeral Games begin. I don't own Lorien Legacies/ Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies or the Hunger Games (of which this story has links with)**

**Hi guys!**

**So here it is, the new story. This is the prologue and will basically describe the story. Sorry I've been absent for a while, a lot longer than I said I would be.**

**Since I am so busy at the moment, I'm going to be updating this story every two weeks. I know that's quite a long gap between updates but it really is the best I can do. I love this story and this fandom but this is the most important year of my life so this will have to take a back seat.**

**So I will update on a Saturday every two weeks and that's a promise!**

**Please read on.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Third POV

The arena is crammed full, a cold wind sweeping through the huge expanse. Despite the huge crowds present here today, it's deadly silent. So silent that a penny could drop and you'd hear it.

They're all waiting for the ceremony to begin.

The arena is a circular stadium and separated into two semicircles. A low but thick concrete wall with a barbed wire fence on top separates the two sections. In the middle of the whole arena is a huge stage in the middle, a screen levitated in the middle. On both sides of the screen so that the whole audience can see is a symbol.

The seal of the Capital. The seal of the Mogadorians.

There are thousands upon thousands of occupants here, separated in their correct system. One half of the arena is dressed well: bright colours and expensive furs and gaudy clothes. These are the Mogadorian citizens, waiting eagerly for the Calling to begin.

The second half is significantly different. They're dressed in thin and almost ragged clothes. Many are dirty and practically all look underfed. The mothers have tears streaked down their faces as they clutch their youngest children whilst the fathers hide their pain behind their emotionless faces. The children eligible for the Calling wait nervously, separated from their parents.

These are the Loric. They've lived 13 terrible years in the Mogadorian Occupation.

Around the whole arena are the Soldiers. These are Mogadorian warriors, wearing long, black trench coats and clutching their cannons. They're ready for a disturbance in the Loric crowd and they're not afraid to shoot.

It wouldn't be the first time a Loric has been killed at the Calling.

There's a rustling in the Mogadorian civilian's side and then suddenly a huge cheer erupts in the arena as a monster steps onto the stage. With filthy blond hair, staggering height and a terrible face, this is the recognisable figure of the Mogadorian leader, Setrakus Ra.

The national anthem blares and the Mogadorians voices rise high in pride and arrogance. The Loric's lips also move with the words but not through loyalty but because they have no other choice.

The anthem stops and the crowd cheer, waiting for their Beloved Leader to speak. When he does, the voice is so terrible many of the younger Loric children hide closer into their mothers' arms, terrified beyond words. The voice is filled with cruelty and hatred and malice.

It's the voice of a dictator…a murderer.

"Today is the day we have all been waiting for!" the leader ends his glorious speech and the mogs roar in approval. "Today is the day when we choose our next Tributes!"

The mogs are ecstatic, jeering at the Loric as well as cheering their Beloved Leader. He's grinning a wild, triumphant grin as he approaches a round bowl, filled with slips of paper.

Names of Loric children.

The Funeral Games happen every year. 30 Loric are selected and thrown into three terrible rounds for which they have to fight to survive. 30 Mogadorians volunteer themselves for their task to fight and kill the Loric.

All Loric involved are between 10-18 years old. There have been a few Loric survivors over the past years and even though they're allowed to go back to ordinary lives, they're never the same again. You can never recover from the Games.

The leader approaches the bowl, grinning at the crowds' evident tension: the Loric's fear and the Mogs' elation. He rummages in the bowl and then catches a slip of paper, pulling it out and waiting for complete silence. He goes back to the centre of the stage and then finally, _finally_ announces a name.

The crowd goes wild as the first child to be picked is sent down to the seats saved for the Tributes. The boy chosen is almost faint with fear but he manages to make it, waiting to see who else will be chosen.

Half an hour later and all the children have been chosen. They stand; all terrified and all hopeless as they look at the mogs they will have no chance of defeating.

"Let the Games begin!" Setrakus Ra announces from his place on the stage. "And let the odds be _ever_ in your favour"

* * *

><p><strong>So, next chapter will be up sometime next week since this was a short chapter. Hope you enjoyed and understood the concept, if not just PM me or ask something in a review.<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Day Before

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or Lorien legacies, no matter how much I wish I did…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the huge amount of reviews I got as well as the PMs :D I'm really glad you like the sound of my story as well as being very patient with my longer updates. However, I've aimed to make the chapters longer to make up for the long wait.**

**So, please read on…it might take some time since this chapter is about 6500 words…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – The Day Before<p>

A year later

**John**

They tell me that there always used to be sun on Lorien. That there was a gentle wind and it was always warm and sunny. That bad weather was virtually unknown and rain hadn't even been a word.

It's always grey on Lorien now.

I trudge through the mud, which clings to my worn boots. I shoulder my bag again, annoyed that it's slipping down my arm once more, despite the numerous times I've tried to hold it in place. The rain is only a light patter today but my hair is still soaking wet and clinging to my head. I'm shivering from the cold.

No one's around this morning but I'm not surprised. Most Loric will be inside, spending their potential last hours with their child. Once the names have been called out tomorrow, the 'tributes' as they so cruelly name those children, will be whisked away.

All of the Loric that are taken are never here seen again. They're seen dying their last moments on TV screens around the whole of Lorien. The few that survive are supposed to be allowed to go home but everybody knows they're kept locked up in the Capital where they can't cause trouble.

Every year, the Mogadorians hold an event called the Funeral Games. 30 Loric and 30 mogs are chosen and then put through three fights or 'Rounds'. Round 1 is an arena, where it's a survival game for two weeks. The mogs group together and hunt out the Loric in their massive pack. Loric are allowed one ally only.

Round 2 are gladiatorial fights in stadiums. This features the survivors from Round 1 and usually there are a maximum of 16 Loric and 28 Mogs. Like I said, things are unfair.

And finally, Round 3 is apparently the most exciting. The remaining candidates are forced into two groups and fight for an hour. Loric versus Mogs. It's very rare for a few Loric to win this round but they have to survive for an hour and then they're safe. A few have managed to do that.

The worst thing though, is that the Loric taken are between 10-18. But there's no age limit for the mogs.

Oh and did I say the whole thing is televised?

"John!" I look up and grin when I see my best friend, Thom, running towards me. Like me, he's blonde and blue-eyed, but he's shorter than me. His clothes are as ragged as mine but he's grinning.

"Look what I got!" he holds up a freshly baked cupcake and I gape. Luxuries like that are hard to come by nowadays for Loric. The mogs get them whenever they like but if we want one we'd have to save for months. And in the end it's just not worth it.

"How the hell did you get that?!" I demand, thinking of ways to get my own. There could be a sale on, after all this is the time of year when people feel most generous. Thom grins as he takes a bite, offering me some. I gladly take a bit and then moan as I taste it. I haven't had something like this in so long.

"I stole it" he grins cheekily at me. I stare at him stunned and then my head whips around, making sure no one else is here.

"Eat that! Now!" I hiss. If someone sees us with this, we'll get a whipping for sure, maybe even death. Punishments are harsh for the Loric, non-existent for the mogs. Thom rolls his eyes but quickly stuffs it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly.

"You dressing up for tomorrow?" Thom changes the subject, a cheeky grin on his face. I don't know how he remains so positive all the time but it's nice. Compared to my grandparent's depression, it's a refreshing change.

"Course not. There's not much point" I snort, buttoning my worn coat up. The rain's picking up and I want to get home soon. Thom looks around thoughtfully, his hair sticking to his scalp.

"I am… if I'm gonna get picked, I might as well do it in style" he muses. I bite my lip to stop myself from saying that he'll be seen as a toy by the mogs, not a fashion icon. But I don't say anything because there's no point upsetting my best friend.

"You won't… what are the chances after all" I try to say brightly. Thom shrugs as he looks around at the dark street and the grey clouds.

"Yeah, yeah I know. They'll choose from all over Lorien, not just this dung heap" he kicks a stray can on the street and we both flinch at the clanging sound. It's too much noise in such a deserted place.

"I wonder if we'll know anyone getting picked" I muse, stuffing my hands in my pockets. Thom looks down sullenly, his face filled with grief. He knew one of last year's volunteers. It was his next-door neighbour and even though they weren't that close, it still hurt.

"Probably… after all, 30 kids will be taken to the slaughter house" that's what he calls the arena. Once you're in the arena, there's no way you can come out until the two weeks are up. It's a huge expanse of nature but the barriers of sickly blue light are impossible to penetrate.

Last year the arena was a desert and we watched the Loric fight for water. The year before, it was a jungle and then the year before that it was ice tundra. No one knows what it is this year.

Probably something just as bad as the other years.

"Look, John?" Thom suddenly pauses, his face turning serious as he watches me. I stop smiling as well, knowing he's about to say something important.

"Yeah?" I ask, patting his shoulder. He sighs and then grips my hand tight.

"If I'm chosen tomorrow…. Promise you won't forget me" he whispers. I shake my head at once, rejecting the thought of what he just said. The thought of him being picked fills me with too much pain.

"You won't get chosen" I say determined, my face fierce. "You won't"

He sighs sadly and then smiles, trying to be brave. We've stopped by my house and I can see my grandmother peering in through the curtains. Probably wants to make sure I'm alive. Suicide is common around here, especially this time of the year.

"Well, see you tomorrow" I sigh sadly as I reach my house, clapping his shoulder. He smiles grimly at me, fear in his eyes.

"Take a bath!" he calls as he walks off, whistling to himself. I smile grimly, entering my house.

It's not much, with two bedrooms, a kitchen and a tiny bathroom but it's home. It's where I've spent my whole life and I love it all the same. I love the creaky bed and dodgy hob and faulty shower. It's home.

"Hey Grandma!" I call as I pull my coat off, hanging it on the hook by the door. My grandma looks up, smiling sadly when she sees me. Every year, she and Grandpa go into a misery before the Calling. She worries that I'll go and there's nothing worse than being helpless at home.

"Hello John" she replies in her soft voice. I smile as I go over and kiss her cheek, eying up dinner.

"Looks good" I say, my mouth watering at the meat in the stew. It's not often we get this much food; the traders must have been in a kinder mood today. She smiles sadly as she stirs the pot, looking away.

"You used to get better. You used to get eggs for breakfast and sandwiches for lunch and still have room for a big dinner" she muses, probably thinking of the days when I was a one year old and the Occupation was a year away. I shrug weakly as I pull off my boots.

"Doesn't matter. I'm still hungry and that looks great" I manage to be optimistic. I go over to my school bag, pulling out my maths book as I make a start on my homework. If I'm not chosen tomorrow, I'm going to be in trouble for not doing my maths exercises.

My grandma sighs as she continues to stir the pot, her face growing dark with every passing second. I go over to the window, looking outside. I wonder what it would be like on a Lorien without mogs, without the Games hanging over your childhood. I wonder what it would be like if mastering your legacies were your greatest problem.

I shake those thoughts off, going back to my homework.

After all, that Lorien won't ever exist again.

Xxx

**Marina**

"You useless brat!"

The smack of the paddle, shortly followed by a scream snaps me out of my daydream. I shake my head as I focus back on polishing the silver I front of me, making sure there aren't any marks left on the already spotless cutlery.

"Wonder what she did today" Megan whispers next to me, doing the same chore as me. We share a tired smile, and then hastily carry on with our chores as the door opens and Sister Dora marches through. She glares at us all before sitting down on her chair, observing us.

The orphanage of Santa Teresa is perhaps the most depressing place on Lorien, which is saying a lot considering the state of the planet now. The Sisters are all mogs of course and they all hate us Loric girls. Any excuse to punish us is welcomed and all of us have been punished at least once a month.

Fortunately for me, after 14 years at this place, I've become a model orphan in their eyes. I was one of the first to be taken in here after my parents' death in the War. They were killed by the first wave of mogs and even though I miss them every day, I'm proud of them. Knowing they died fighting for Lorien is worth the pain of this place.

Megan's hand slips as she cleans a fork and the piece of cutlery clatters to the floor before she can catch it. Sister Dora beams in happiness as she stands up, the paddle in her hand. Megan pales at once, knowing what's coming.

"Leave us Marina. Go to your room." Sister Dora says. I want to stay with Megan but I know if we swapped roles, she'd scamper out of here without a second glance. That's how it is here; you look after yourself and everyone else can go to hell.

I bow to Sister Dora and then leave, already dreading the sounds of punishment that are sure to come. I shut the door firmly before scampering away, not missing the first crack of the paddle. I press my hands over my ears to miss the scream that's sure to follow.

I hate it here. It's like hell on Lorien and I know I only have the mogs to blame. Before the Occupation, places like this would have been destroyed. They wouldn't have existed in the first place.

I go to my small, cell-like room. It's cold and damp but private. It's where I can be me. I draw here, pictures of Lorien before the Occupation, before this hell. But I burn them afterwards, knowing they would only spark punishment and maybe even death for being a traitor.

I go to my window, propping my elbows on the windowsill. It's raining outside, splattering against the glass. I can see some girls outside, doing the gardening despite the foul weather. I turn away from the window, disgusted by the sight of Sister Dora prowling through the gardens. She's done already with Megan. Now she's looking for her next victim.

I sit down on my bed, focusing on my telekinesis to bring my sketchpad over to me. I was able to buy it with the short change I was given once by some friends down in the town. They take pity on us girls up here, especially me, who tries so hard to be their friend.

I don't have many pages left. On the ones I have, there are drawings of the girls here: little Tabitha, Gabby, Delphina… There are also drawings of the orphanage itself but that was to pacify the Sisters when they checked on my work. They want to make sure I'm not being influenced against the mogs by anything.

I dig under my mattress for my favourite drawing. It's of a woman with black hair and grey eyes. She's fierce and is wielding a sword, her teeth bared. She looks determined and like she's ready to fight, ready to destroy her enemy. I've always imagined it to be my mother after I dreamed of her once, dreamed of her fighting the mogs to save me.

I put the paper down, looking around my bare room. I know that some of the other Loric children have slightly better lives since they can live with family and aren't punished all the time. But unlike most Loric children, I have enough food and better clothes than most, even if I do get strict rules and punishment. And to me, that's a price I'm willing to pay.

I've seen the kids lying on the streets, begging for food. I've seen the emaciated cats and dogs, whining weakly as they paw at piles of rubbish, desperate for food. There's nothing worse than seeing a child starving to death when there's nothing you can do.

I'm distracted from my thinking by a gust of wind coming through the open window. I go to shut it at once, but it's stuck and refuses to budge. I draw a thin blanket around me, shivering, as I watch the wind blow the dark blue dress I'm going to wear tomorrow for the Calling. I was surprised when the Sisters gave it to me but I have the feeling that they want to show off the orphans under their care.

I'm terrified about tomorrow. Once you're picked, you have to go and live with a Mentor Cepan for a year to train and prepare for the Games. Once the year's up, you're ready to go into the Games. The idea of the year's wait is so that the Loric aren't so easy to pick off and actually put up a fight.

And I've heard that makes great viewing.

I close my eyes as I lean back on the bed. I imagine being picked and being carted off to a Mentor Cepan. I wonder what it would be like. I wonder if I'd meet any of the Loric and if we'd be friends.

I shake the thought of because I won't get picked. I don't want to get picked because that would mean certain death. I would surely die because my legacies aren't strong or good enough to fight against the mogs. I would be killed in a slow and torturous way, just the way the audience likes it.

I hear the bell ringing and I get up with a grin. This is my favourite time of the week when I can go out to the town and meet my friends. We always get a few hours off on a Sunday to go and do what we like. I scamper out of my room at once, tugging on my coat as I go, grinning excitedly.

It's the time I can be free for a couple of hours.

Once I've left the orphanage in an orderly way, I jog happily down the hill towards the small town of Santa Teresa. It's a tiny village far away from the Capital but we still get Tributes taken from here. We'll all have to make the five-hour journey early tomorrow morning.

I can see the glinting sea in the far distance, the one I took my name from. It's grey and cloudy today, making the sea look miserable. Or maybe that's how it always looks now. I can't remember the last time it was sunny on Lorien.

I finally get to the village, grinning when I see the café's lights on. I push open the door, greeted by the smell of coffee and above all, warmth. I can feel myself relaxing for the first time in a week.

"Eh, it's Marina!" I welcomed with a cheer. I'm covered in rain and muck from the jog but I'm grinning happily as I sit next to my friends.

"Hey Kamran!" I greet my friend, the closest age to me. He's in his twenties and is a great laugh. I used to have a crush on him but that fortunately faded over time. Doesn't make it less funny for him though.

"Looking good Marina" my other friend, Veronica, grins at me. She's 50 years old but despite the age difference she and I get on well. She's like the mother I never had.

"Thanks… I thought I'd try a new look today" I joke. She laughs and then motions for Timmy, her barman, to bring me a drink. He grins at me and then begins to make my coffee, just the way I like it.

No alcohol for me. The Sisters would know and then I'd be punished.

I grin as I settle down into the familiar routine, ignoring the steadily going time but instead focusing on my friends.

It's time like these that makes life worth living.

Xxx

**Stanley/Nine**

I whack the punching bag in front of me, grinning as it swings madly. I've got bloody fists and they hurt like hell but I carry on punching, imagining it to be a mog's head. Preferably Setrakus Ra's head.

"Stanley!" I ignore my mum's voice and continue punching the bag in my room, sweat dripping down my forehead. I try not to hit it too hard since we can't afford another one.

Thwack! That punch was for Setrakus' nose. Thwack! I can imagine his jaw shattering under my relentless attack.

"STANLEY!" I stop punching and pull back, my eyebrows shooting up as my mum enters the room. She never enters my room when I'm in a mood. She knows it's safer to stay the hell away from me and let me get rid of my anger.

My mum's aged, her hair completely grey. She used to be the most beautiful woman in Lorien according to dad. She used to love singing and she used to dance all the time. Apparently I was a happy kid too, playing with my chimaera Byscoe and Bradey all the time.

The Occupation has changed that. It's changed everything.

"What?" I grunt. I go over to the tub in the corner of my room, dunking my head in the water before pulling it out, wiping myself with a wet cloth. The water from my hair drips down my bare chest and onto my trousers.

"It's dinner" my mother sighs. I simply grunt again as I wash the sweat from my body. She sighs again as she leaves the room and I strip, getting into the freezing cold water. I wash myself quickly, my mind on other things.

I want to be chosen tomorrow. I'm ready to destroy every fucking mog on this planet, on _my_ planet. I'm going to rip Setrakus Ra's head from his neck and spear it onto my own pipe staff; the one my grandfather secretly left me, despite the danger. I'm going to make those _things_ wish they'd never begun this war.

It's not over. It never will be over whilst they're here. I'll never _ever_ let them forget what they've done to my family and I. My _race_ and I.

I get out of the tub and dry quickly, pulling on some clean clothes. I can hear my parents chatting and I scrub my long black hair, letting it dry naturally. I should cut my hair but what's the point? Not to show off anyway as all the girls around here are not my type. Too skinny and scared and _weak_. Although I suppose it's not their fault that they're terrified of the mogs. I would be too if I weren't so angry all the time.

"What're we having?" I ask, walking into the kitchen or more like cooking cupboard, it's that small. Mum looks up from the tiny rickety table, her face filled with lines. There's a big bowl of green stuff on the table.

"Salad" she says. I snort as I go over, picking at the leaves.

"You call that salad?" I mutter. She thinks that we're still on the perfect Lorien she grew up in. She thinks that when she calls this salad, I'm going to get fooled. She thinks that when she says we'll go out at the weekend, we all think it's a fun trip, not one where we need to buy our food.

This isn't paradise anymore and she needs to accept that.

"Don't speak to your mother like that" Dad says wearily. I sigh as I sit down, piling a whole load of the food onto my plate. I'm hungry after my workout and even leaves is better than nothing.

"Can you pass me the jug please?" Dad asks, reaching feebly for the jug of water on the table. Mum gives it to him at her, fussing over him as he glowers miserably.

Dad's a cripple. During the war, he lost his leg and now he's stuck at home instead of being able to work. Mum does it instead but only works in a factory and doesn't get a lot of money.

Which is why we're starving.

I pick at the soggy leaves on my plate, my stomach desperate for more than this. I scowl as I shove some more leaves into my mouth but it's really not working. I need some meat.

"I'm going out" I scrap back my chair as I get up from the table. My mum looks at me sadly, her eyebrows raised.

"Where are you going?" she asks, her voice nervous and thin. I smile kindly at her, patting her shoulder gently as I pass.

"Hunting… I'll bring us back some good food" I promise, grabbing my jacket. My dad puts his head in his hands whilst my mum stands up hurriedly.

"No, Stanley! You know it's illegal. They'll kill you if they catch you" she tries to stop me from going but I cross my arms.

"Mum! We're starving here! I need to do this" I argue, pushing past her and leaving the house before she can complain. She knows she can't win and there's a part of her that doesn't want to; she needs food too.

It's raining lightly when I get outside and I pull my hood off, steadily jogging to the woods nearby. I've hunted before and it works out well. Here on the outskirts of the city, nobody really notices one teenager going into the forest. Most people try to stay away from the slums.

I take a quick look around and then duck under the thin fence leading to the forest. Most people don't go in there for fear of the 'wild' chimaera but I love them. Since I can talk to them, they actually help me prey on the easy animals I can eat.

"Hey buddy" once I'm in the woods, my chimaera, Byscoe, comes up to me in dog form and rubs himself against my leg. He was able to survive the war and has taken to hiding himself in the woods.

_I got you some rabbits_ he tells me and I grin, scratching his chin.

"Thanks" I grin at him happily. "You have no idea how much I want one right now"

He leads me off into the woods where he shows me the rabbits, waiting to be eaten. They're by a small lake, one where I swim frequently if I have the spare time. I admire the rabbits at once, my mouth already watering as I begin to cut them up for eating.

I make a small fire right away, desperately hungry. I eat like I've never eaten before, grease dripping down my chin. I'll save one for mum and dad but right now all I can think about is the next mouthful. Byscoe keeps me company when all of a sudden I hear a cracking noise and a blade is pressed to my neck.

Shit.

Xxx

**Adam**

"You ready for tomorrow?"

Ivan, my foster brother, stands in front of me as we prepare to fight. We're training for the Games, which we'll be taking part in next year. We both volunteered and despite the strong competition to get a place, we were both lucky.

"Sure am" I grin cruelly at him. We're both excited to see our future opponents… or victims. We'll easily kill them without breaking a sweat.

"START!" Our general roars and Ivan begins.

He's better than me in a fight, there's no doubt about that. He's stronger and more vicious, whereas I'm weaker but faster. However, when it comes to the intelligence comparison, I'm leaps and bounds above him.

Ivan charges towards me, coming for a simple tackle. I roll out of the way at once, grinning, as he has to get out of the way of the wall. He spins on his feet and charges towards me again like a bull. I duck under his next charge but I'm kicked in the side.

I fall to the ground when he throws himself at me. We roll over for a while, trading punches until he manages to pin me easily.

"Ivan wins! Again…" our trainer says, helping Ivan up. I'm left gasping on the floor but Ivan grins down on me.

"Don't worry, dude. I'll have your back in the arena" he grins, helping me up. I clap his shoulder as we go towards the changing rooms, both of us sweating from the long morning that we've spent in the gym.

"And I'll be the master of strategy" I say and he grins with a nod.

"Totally…" he trails off and whistles at a nearby mog girl, Dannika. She's one of the rare hot mog girls. There aren't many mog women left nowadays and our race has resorted to vatborns for more mog soldiers.

"Hey guys!" she calls, flipping her black hair over her shoulder. Ivan swallows and then grins at her.

"You watching the Calling tomorrow?" he asks. She laughs and raises an eyebrow at him, her gorgeous face light up with a smug smile.

"Are you kidding?" she laughs, slapping his arm gently. He swells up in pride and puffs his chest out because she smiled at him. It's kind of hilarious to see him like this. It's also really embarrassing too.

"Of course I'm watching" Dannika continues. "I've even got tickets to be in the arena" she grins and Ivan whoops, high-fiving her. She smiles and then turns to me, winking at me. It means nothing, she's just flirting but I can't help but blush a little.

"Yeah, we'll be in the Rows" Ivan says, referring to the special area the mogs taking part in the Games go. Dannika giggles.

"Don't forget to kill those Loric as hard as you can" she teases. Ivan throws an arm over her shoulder and I decide to make a swift retreat.

I head off to the showers. Flirting is not my kind of thing, especially when it's Ivan doing it. He's painfully bad at it but it seems to work for some odd reason. Maybe it's because at the end of the day, even after acting like a nice guy, he can snap someone's neck in under a second and mog girls see that as impressive.

We all do.

I go over to the window overlooking the whole Capital. I'm in the training centre in the middle of the city. It's filled with gyms and huge rooms with different conditions in, kind of like a tiny version of the arena. Then there are the stadium rooms so we can practice one on one combat and team fights. Since I'm taking part in the Games next year, I'll spend the next preparation year using the best equipment in all of Lorien.

I prop my elbows on a nearby windowsill in the bathroom, whistling at the view. It's not that tall this building, but the city is so familiar to me I can tell what everything is. There's the temple of Setrakus Ra nearby, where we all worship our Beloved Leader. Then there's the Monument Tower next to it, depicting our win against the Loric. Then there are the government buildings that make up the rest of the City centre.

Surrounding the city centre is the inner circle, built up for all the mogs in Government and in the army, including my father. It's where they all live with their families and the houses are awesome. We've even got a gym underneath the house for our own private training.

Then around the inner circle, there's the outer circle. These are the nice estates for the normal mogs as well as the shops and other things a normal city has. Right outside the outer circle is the city wall. Outside of the city wall is the slum where the Loric scum live.

Outside the slum spreads a broad forest, which kind of creeps me out. All kinds of armies could be hiding in there and I know we're thinking of burning it out. Far in the distance, there are the smaller towns and cities where some Loric live. I can't see them because they're too far away but I know they're there.

And dotted around the rest of Lorien are the arenas. They're spaced out randomly but are bigger than some of the cities outside of the Capital. A new arena is being built for us for next year.

I literally can't wait. I'm so excited to show my race what I can do.

It'll be easy for us mogs. We get supplies and the best tents. We get food and proper clothes and best of all, great weapons. The Loric scum are lucky enough to be trained for the event.

If I were in charge, I would just throw them into the Games right after the Calling. But then, seeing decent Loric fighters compete against our mogs is fun. It's always good when they get their legacies out because it's so entertaining.

"Hey, Adam?" I turn to see Ivan there, grinning at me. "Ready for another fight?" he asks with a cocky grin.

I join him, excitement pounding through my veins. Practice makes perfect and I strive for the best.

I'm ready to win, to kill.

Xxx

**Maren/Six**

I soundlessly glide through the forest, my sword in my hand and my bow slung over my shoulder. I've been hunting this afternoon, getting food for my family and I. I can't wait to see my little sister Lilia's face when I turn up with these rabbits hanging from my belt.

Although the Occupation is terrible, my family and I have found a way to adapt. My father has a job in a small bakery, which pays well enough to get by, _and_ we get free bread. Even if it's stale.

My older sister, Catia, learnt to hunt before I did and then taught me how. I'm even better than her because of my legacy of invisibility. I'm able to cut down the largest deer and catch the fastest fish.

I'm lucky that we live so close to the forest. Many families live too far away to get away with it but for me, I can get to my house from here in five minutes if I really sprint. We may live in the 'slums' as called by the mogs, but really it's just a run down town. There are still the normal businesses like the bakery, butcher…The mogs just look down on us.

I sling the bow over my shoulder as I approach the small lake in the forest. It's my small secret; nobody else knows about it. I'm invisible of course but I still like to be careful; who knows what could be spying? I crouch cautiously by the lake and then pull out my trap, grinning when I see three gleaming fish. They're beautiful but best of all, _huge_. We can have a delicious fish stew tonight. Or better, I can sell them for a good price and get Lilia a new jacket. I quickly unhook them from the trap and put them in my bag that's slung over my shoulder, grinning at today's haul.

I hear a sudden laughter and then I'm up on my feet, racing away from the lake at once. I take shelter in the trees, with all my catches of course, and listen out. There's danger and I need to get rid of it.

He comes soon after, sauntering out of the trees like he owns the place. I've never seen someone like him before. Most Loric guys are thin and weak looking, desperate for food and safety. But this guy seems to welcome danger. He's walking around in broad daylight, a cocky grin on his face. He wants a fight.

He's also huge. He's incredibly tall and muscled, as though he spends hours a day working out. He's got a dog trotting next to him and in his hands are rabbits.

So, he hunts too.

I like the look of him. It's so hard to find someone who's a fighter nowadays and he looks like he's one. The way he sits down and makes a fire, eating noisily just _begs_ for him to be found. He wants to hurt the mogs; he wants them to _pay._

I think he and I could get on.

I find myself creeping forwards until I'm behind him. He hasn't noticed, too focused on his food and besides, I'm invisible. He's clearly not getting a daily income of fresh food like I am and there's something in his mannerisms that shows he's not used to such a good supply of fresh food like I am. Maybe he has to really fight to get out and hunt for food.

I lift my sword and then press it to his neck, turning visible. He freezes and the chimaera growls at me, before pausing. It can sense a Loric and is confused at why I'm attacking one of my own.

"Too scared to face me?" he finally says, his voice deep and taunting. I find myself gritting my teeth and then walking around to face him. Even with a blade to his neck, he's being a jerk. I make sure I dig it in extra hard, despite the growling chimaera at my feet.

He pauses when he sees me, his eyes running over me. He seems surprised about something and that makes my guard go up a little. I feel uncomfortable that someone's analysing me so much.

Yet at the same time, I'm doing the same to him. I'm taking in his impressive physique, his hard face, his dark almost black eyes. I can see a real fighter in him and I like that. He'd be a good ally.

"Huh" he finally says something and I raise my eyebrow at him, annoyed by his response.

"What?" I snap. He grins disarmingly at me but it doesn't work. I'm not one to be fooled by pretty smiles.

"I figured you were a mog, not a girl" he says, about to say more but I silence him with a glare.

"What, you think because I'm a girl I can't catch you unawares?" I ask him. He grins and holds his hands up. He's really annoying but also really enticing. There's just something about him.

"Calm down" he says patronisingly. "I was only saying what I thought" he grins at me. I glare back and then remove my sword. He's not an enemy; he's just like me. He's also incredibly annoying.

"You hungry?" he asks, gesturing to the fire and the rabbits cooking. I narrow my eyes as I think but then I shake my head.

"I've got my own" I say, gesturing to my catches. His eyebrows shoot up, impressed, when he sees how much food I've got on me. And he hasn't even seen the fish and greens in my bag.

"Nice" he whistles. "Don't mind If I carry on then" he grabs his rabbit leg and munches on it again, watching me. His dog sits next to him, watching me too, head titled to the side.

"You hunt a lot?" he finally asks, looking up at me. I bite my lip, not sure whether to answer him but then I nod. He can see I've hunted and he won't give me in. He's Loric and we don't give in one of our own.

"Yeah" I don't elaborate and he doesn't ask for anything else. He carries on eating and that puzzles and annoys me.

"You're different" he suddenly says, chucking the bone away. The dog jumps up and catches it, cracking the bone in its powerful jaws. "You're not like other girls" the guy carries on.

I raise any eyebrow at him as I adjust the bag on my shoulder. "In what way?" I ask, my tone challenging. The guy grins as he cleans his hands on his trousers.

"You don't take shit. You don't play the victim. Most of the girls just sit at home and cry" he shrugs as he moves onto the next rabbit. I watch him and then nod.

"Well, you're not like most guys I know" I shrug as I gaze out into the forest. I'll need to get going soon. "You fight too"

He grins as he bites into the meat, grease dribbling down his chin. I'm not squeamish so I don't squirm away from that and he grins.

"Good" he considers something as he eats some more. "Well you better get going" he finally says.

I furrow my brow in confusion and he grins, very smug about something. "The way you're standing, the way you keep glancing around…. You gotta go home" he shrugs at my impressed look. "I'm perceptive"

I roll my eyes as I put my sword away and zip my coat up. "And annoying" I comment. He shrugs good-naturedly as he watches me. I pause and then unzip my bag, grabbing a fish and tossing it at him. He looks at me confused.

"Give it to your family" I say. Before he can say anything else, I turn invisible and lope off into the night before he can say anything.

I didn't even get his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! So those are going to be the five POVs that I'll use in the story. I won't use every one for each chapter because some of it will just be repeated :D Anyway, Up next is the Calling! <strong>

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Calling

**Hi guys!**

**Ok, so I know I wasn't supposed to update until next Saturday but because I've had mid-term/half-term, I've been writing ****_loads._**** So I thought I'd treat all my lovely readers and reviewers! **

**Also, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate the huge amount of support you've all been giving me! I mean, 32 reviews for 2 chapters! You guys are the best!**

**Sooo, some of the reviews asked a lot of the same questions so I'll answer them now:**

** - Eight is coming soon…****_very_**** soon**

** - I will have ****_two_**** fives – my Five from my version and the Five from the real series. My Five will be called Sophia, the real Five will be called Cody. I thought it might find it more interesting if I had both in. Also, the results were half and half for who you all wanted to be in the story so i compromised.**

** - Who am I pairing? Hell, I've no idea myself. Let's just see where the story takes me… :D **

** - Added on to the last point: Navrina is a given!**

** - Will Adam be good? Well, I'm trying to base this story as much as possible on the real series so it's very possible…cue evil grin**

** - Um, is it more Hunger Games or Lorien Legacies? LL by far. I'm just using aspects from the HG to make the basic outline of the story.**

**So, please read on! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The Calling<p>

**Marina**

I wake up early, even earlier than my alarm. It's still dark outside and the moon's shining through my small window. I sigh as I roll over, pressing a hand to my forehead and willing my headache to disappear. It's probably a stress one, caused by the fear that today will bring.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about the Calling. I'm pretty terrified to be honest. Every year, standing there in that arena as they call out the names of all the poor children going up to die… it's the worst feeling ever.

There was one year, when a girl from the orphanage was called. She'd been 13 and so defenceless. I'd wanted to pretend it was my name and let her live but the rules didn't allow that. Also, I didn't have the courage to do that.

She never came back.

Apparently the lead up's ok. The volunteers go off to some Mentor Cepans at a nearby camp and they spend a year eating well and training. They don't live in the hell most of us are used to. That sounds pretty decent to be honest.

Just dying at the end sucks.

I sit up and gulp down some water, my mouth feeling dry. I get up and go over to the tub of cold water and grab the soap, cleaning myself. My teeth chatter and my skin erupts in goose bumps but I want to be clean. I pour a jug of water over my hair, drenching myself in the freezing water.

I dry myself off quickly, shivering. I drag a brush through my wet hair and then braid it in the style my mother taught me. Well, I think it was my mother. I've just done it all my life and I imagine it to be something she passed on down to me.

I sigh as I sit down on the bed, trying to calm myself. I look to the window, wondering if this is the last time I'll sit in this room. It's getting lighter outside and then the bell rings, signalling all of us girls to get up. We have half an hour and then we'll go.

I slip my dress on and my shoes, going over to the window. The sun's out today but it's red. Blood red. It's the week of the Blood moon and it aptly coincides with the Calling. I watch as the light baths the distant sea in dark red and I shiver, suddenly turning away from the window.

I carry on getting ready, trying to ignore the blood red sea outside but I have a bad feeling. A horribly bad feeling. Like the sea that I'm named after was like blood for a reason.

Xxx

The arena's silent as us girls file in. We're one of the last to make it here since we're from one of the furthest towns from the city. Also trying to organise a group of 30 or so girls to get ready on time is always going to be challenging.

"Name" the mog at the desk asks me as I go up for my turn. We're just in the small room where you have to sign in and then you enter the arena through the door at the other end.

"Marina, Santa Teresa" I reply smoothly. All of the girls from the orphanage have it as a surname since we don't have our own and if we did, it's long forgotten. The mog writes something down and then ushers me on to the line waiting to be seated. The Sisters are watching us closely, not wanting us to misbehave and disgrace them.

There's a sudden slight disruption behind me and I turn. The mogs look angry as a boy runs into the entrance, his face lit up in a grin. I'm puzzled by how happy he is, doesn't he understand what day it is today?

"Sorry I'm late" he says cheerfully. "Joseph Underwood" he continues. The mog at the desk glares up at him but all the same marks something on a piece of paper. The boy is ushered into my line as we wait to go out through the door.

"Oops, don't think they liked that" the boy grins at me as he waits behind me. I don't know what to say so I carry on waiting. I don't want to cause a scene like he did.

"I'm Joseph" the boy pushes, grinning happily at me. I can't help but smile at him; his smile is so infectious.

"I'm Marina" I smile softly at him and he beams back. We move forward in the queue and then it's my turn by the door. I hold my wrist out and a needle is inserted into my skin. I can feel them putting the tracker into my arm and it's uncomfortable but I keep a straight face.

I'm ushered down the stairs and the boy behind me, Joseph, is gone from my view. I want to wait for him but I would only get a beating from the sisters when I go back to the orphanage. And there's no point anyway. We both live in different places and lead different lives. I'll probably never see him again.

I'm seated near the back, next to some of the girls from the orphanage. I rub my arm unconsciously where they put the tracker. Even if we're not chosen, it's a good way to keep track of someone.

I watch the stairs nearby and then see Joseph descending them. He's put in the row in front of me on the left, by the edge of the stairs like me. He sees me and flashes me a grin, making me smile in return, even if I still feel sick.

"Welcome" I freeze at the loud booming voice after half an hour of silence. I have to remain calm, if not for me, but the other girls around me. I have to seem like a calm island in the middle of a stormy sea. Lucy, the tiny 10-year-old next to me, clutches my hand.

And then the Calling begins.

It starts with the usual video of the war and how we lost it. I can feel tears in my eyes as I think of my parents who died in that war, who gave their lives for something they believed in. I wonder what they would do if they saw me here now. They would probably try and rip the mogs to pieces.

They would do what I'm too weak to do.

The speech continues and I people watch, my eyes scanning the crowd. The Soldiers roam the audience, making sure we're all here and all behaving correctly. The Loric are separated in two groups: children and adults. I'm near the back of the children's section, waiting for the names to be called.

If luck's on my side, it won't be me.

"And now, the moment we've been waiting for!" Setrakus Ra booms, bringing me back to the present. I'm so tense I could snap but I try to remain calm. He goes over to the dreaded bowl in the middle of the stage and reaches in, pulling out a name.

I feel so tense that I could snap. My heart is thundering and my palms are so sweaty as they clench tiny Lucy's hand. I bite my lip and taste blood.

"John Smith!"

I release a breath; relieved it's not me. It's not me. I'm 29 names safer to living another year.

I look out to see who the new victim is. In the crowd, far away from me, a blonde teenager of about 16 freezes. All of his friends move away from him, leaving a gap where he stands. He swallows a couple of times before moving forwards, his steps stiff.

I feel sorry for him, I really do. His friends have abandoned him without thinking and now he has to face that long walk to doom all by himself. He's utterly and completely by himself.

The Mogs roar as he walks towards the row of empty seats saved especially for the Loric Tributes. He's terrified as he walks the long journey from his place to the empty row of seats. I swallow as he takes his place and Setrakus goes to the bowl again.

"Ella Fitzgerald"

Again not me. Relief floods through me, replaced by dread at this new name. A tiny red haired girl walks down the row towards John Smith and I feel even worse. Why should she die? She's so young! Noises of sympathy erupt in the crowd because she's so small and so young. Nobody likes to see a little girl go to die.

"Stanley Worthington"

A huge, vicious looking guy looms up from the crowd and lumbers out towards the steps. He cracks his knuckles slowly as he goes, showing that he's not going to go without a fight. I almost want to grin at his defiance and I see a few Loric who do.

Setrakus goes back to the bowl. He picks up another name and I squeeze Lucy's hand, trying to remain clam for her. She's sobbing next to me, absolutely terrified.

"Marina, Santa Teresa"

My body freezes and I can't move. The girls around me move away at once and Lucy drops my hand. My heart pounds and I can't breathe. No, no, this can't be happening. No…

_It is! Move!_ I command myself, not wanting to look stupid.

I don't know how I manage to do it but I take the stumbling steps to the stairs. I manage to walk slowly down them, my body and feelings numb.

No. This can't be happening.

I can feel people watching me as I descend. When I pass Joseph he briefly reaches out and touches my hand but I don't feel, only see. I'm not aware of the faces turned my way; all I can feel is a haze.

I finally make my way to the benches when another name is called. I don't listen; I'm still in shock. I get to the three other _children_ here and the little girl Ella reaches out to clutch my hand. I sit next to her, holding her trembling hand in mine, both of us so deathly scared.

"Welcome to the ranks" the huge guy mutters. Stanley, his name is Stanley.

I'm numb and trembling and pale as more and more names are called. Another small red-haired girl is called up and then a blonde girl with a sarcastic smile, who also seems in the mood for a fight. A socially awkward guy is called up and then a nerdy guy who can't be more than 100 pounds. Three beautiful girls are called up: two black haired and one blonde.

29 names have been called and I'm startled and saddened by all of us sitting down. Most of us are hiding down in our seats, unable to believe this whilst Stanley and the beautiful black-haired girl are watching the mogs angrily.

My hand's numb as I clutch Ella's, both of us still trembling. She started crying at one point and I wiped away her tears. I feel very protective over her, like an older sister. I suppose being called for the Games does that to someone.

"Joseph Underwood"

Another unpleasant shock. I'm sat rooted in my seat as I think of the joyful, grinning boy I met earlier. How he'd brushed my hand as I came down here. How he'd tried to remain cheerful despite it all. The pain of him being involved in this is too much and tears flood my eyes. I sit in my chair rigidly.

He appears shortly, his face filled with shock and his hands are shaking. His tan skin is suddenly pale and his movements are jagged. However, he manages to get to the last seat and doesn't say a thing.

"Your Tributes" Setrakus booms and the arena erupts, cheers from the mogs echoing in the huge space.

I close my eyes, the tears streaming down my cheeks.

Xxx

**John**

I sit numbly in the room, filled with the other tributes. We're to be separated and then sent into some small rooms where we can say our final goodbyes to friends and families. It's supposed to be an act of kindness but I think it just rubs more salt into a wound. It reinforces that you're going to die and your family will see the whole thing.

As I'm waiting for the mogs to round up our family and friends for a final goodbye, I analyse the other tributes. I should get to know my future allies and see who's strong and who's not. I may ally up with one in the arena and if I want to survive, they have to be strong.

Harsh but true.

There are always four main groups of tributes every year. Usually, every Loric falls into the category of either: scared, stoic, tragic and determined. To pass some time that could be sent panicking myself, I arrange the other children into different categories.

Most kids are scared. There are a few younger ones who are literally shaking with fear as they sit on their seats. A few in particular stick out. There's a small red-haired girl with brown eyes, who clings to a taller girl with brown hair. The poor girl is terrified, too young to be involved in the Games and she knows it. She's definitely scared.

Then there are the stoics. I see a guy who's built like a barrel, not chubby at all, but strong. He's looking blank, but there's a flash of panic in his eyes. I guess he doesn't want to appear weak so is keeping his emotions to himself. Smart move.

There are a few tragics. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes who looks about 13 has clearly given up. She just looks blank, kind of dead. She's given up before the Games have even started. I can see a few more who clearly just don't have the will and I know with a sense of sadness that they'll go first.

And finally, there are the fighters. I can see a few already. The muscular guy who grinned as he was chosen. The frowning girl with the grey eyes that seem to flash in anger. The tanned guy whose fists are clenched. Even the nerdy kid with the glasses looks like he'll try to fight.

The door opens and then in marches a mog attendant. She goes up to a girl with brown hair who the little girl with red hair is clinging to. The women grabs the brunette's wrist and the little girl is told to let go. The brown-haired girl leaves the room, not looking that worried so it can't be too bad. It's like she expected it.

"From an orphanage" the red-haired girl whispers before we all lapse into silence. Ah, the orphanages. It's filled with orphans or children whose families are too sick to look after them. The girl will be taken to the boarding room where those with no families wait. We'll meet her after our goodbyes and then we'll board the ships to take us to our new home.

"John Smith, Kira Marty, Una Norris, Joseph Underwood, Sarah Hart…." A voice calls from the overheard system. The list goes on until 16 kids have been called. We've been called up to say goodbye to our families first.

I follow the attendants down the corridor, my body filled with dread. I don't want to see my grandparents who will be devastated and in utter despair. I don't want to see Thom who left me without a moment's hesitation in the arena. I don't want to face any of them, but I have no choice.

The door to my small room is unlocked and I'm let through. I look around, taking a deep breath. This has to be the last time I cry now. I have to appear strong and in control afterwards otherwise my chance of getting sponsors will be limited. And sponsors are vital if I want to survive the longest.

"John!" the door bursts open and then my grandma hurls through, wrapping her thin arms around my body. Despite their frail look, they're a lot stronger than they look and I wheeze a little at the tightness.

"Hey gran" I murmur softly. My grandfather shuffles over, tears dripping down his cheeks. He embraces me too and I feel tears well in my eyes. I shut them desperately, trying to appear strong. I have to, for their sake.

"This isn't right, this can't be fair" my gran's whispering, her voice low, so low that only I can hear. We could be watched for all we know and what she's saying is treason, something that could get her killed. I stroke her hair, pulling back and placing my hands on her shoulders.

"I'll fight" I promise. "I won't give up, no matter what." My grandmother simply sobs and presses a wrinkled hand to her mouth. She looks so frail, delicate, and breakable. Or maybe she's already broken and I haven't noticed. The Capital's done that by killing her children and sending her grandchild into the Games to die.

"John" my grandfather is all business as he clenches one of my hands. "Get weapons, preferably a sword and maybe a gun if you're lucky. Get supplies too and you should manage for two weeks in that arena" he says grimly. I nod at once, knowing I'll get this and more from my Mentor. But it means more coming from my grandfather…it means he has hope in me.

"Whatever you do, don't give up" he tells me. "You're a fighter, your parents were and you will be too…you can win, you just have to fight" he tells me, his eyes dark and intense. I hesitate, biting my lip.

"But Loric never win" I protest. He shakes his head at once.

"There are survivors. There are very few but there are some." he says earnestly. "By the third round most are ready to die and they stop fighting. But you have to carry on and you'll win. If you kill all the mogs or last long enough in all the Rounds, you've won, fair and square. They can't kill you then" he tells me. I nod, determination coursing through me. I have to do this.

There's a knock on the door and then an attendant comes in, trying to take my grandparents away. I hug them as much as I can and then kiss their cheeks, telling them I love them and I'll never forget them. They're calling that out too when they're dragged out and the door is slammed shut.

I yell in anger and punch the wall before slumping on the couch, despair filling me. I don't want to go, I want to stay with my family and be safe. I don't want to go off to a new home with a mentor who won't care.

I don't expect anyone else to visit; Thom's probably run off now I'm a tribute. Yet I'm caught off guard when he opens the door, looking nervous as he enters.

"So, you remembered you're supposed to be my friend?" I want to sound accusatory but I just sound tired, defeated. Thom shakes his head, tears streaming down his cheeks as he comes over, wrapping his arms around me. I can't find it in me to fight and I hug him back. I'll regret it later if I don't say goodbye properly.

"Promise me you'll win" he says fiercely, pulling back. Here's the Thom that's always been my best friend, not the one who abandoned me in the arena today. Maybe, like me, he was so terrified he couldn't act like normal.

"Promise me you'll try, no matter what" he begs. I nod at once, my heart heavy with sorrow and promises I have to keep. Thom sucks in a breath when the door opens again. They're not giving me enough time and I wonder if that's part of the torture they put us through.

"I'll see you later, I promise!" I call as Thom is hauled out, shouting obscenities at the guards, and then I'm left in silence.

Alone once more.

Xxx

**Maren**

It's silent in the big, half-empty room. 16 of the tributes have been called out to see their family and friends, the rest of us are now waiting. I don't want to be here amongst all the misery and terror. I want to be alone, preparing for the next crippling minutes.

I can already see Lilia's face streaked with tears as she clings to me. I can imagine my mother's tears as she kisses my forehead, begging for me to run away and save myself. I can imagine Catia's silent pain, refusing to cry and trying to be strong for me.

It's weird to think that in a year I'll be in an arena, ready to kill as many mogs as possible. It's weird to think that all of the kids in this room with me will be there in the same arena…some might even be dead this time in a year.

"Got a lot of family waiting for you?" a girl sits nearby with short light brown hair and a plain face. In the arena we'll get nametags otherwise it'll be impossible to remember everyone's name. But for now she's just another victim.

"Why does it matter to you?" even though my voice is quiet, it's still the loudest thing in the room. I can feel a few eyes snap to both of us, watching us silently. I bristle at this unwanted attention and try not to scowl too much.

"I'm trying to be nice" she replies. She's not offended, not upset in the least and I wonder if she's one of the lucky ones without family to say goodbye to. There was a girl from an orphanage who was led out earlier; she has no one. You would not believe how jealous we all were of her not having to go through the pain we'll get for an hour. She'll get an extra hour to cope with being chosen.

"Save it for someone else" I warn her. I can feel others' eyes on me again and this time my warning's for them all. "I'm not allying with anyone" I finish.

There's an uncomfortable silence and then someone begins to chuckle. I turn my head and try not to gasp; it's him! The guys from the woods, the one I thought was a fighter. He winks at me as he lounges on his chair as though it's the most comfortable thing in the world. As though he can't for this whole damn thing to get started.

"Me too" he chuckles. "If I'm going to try and take out as many mogs as I can, I don't want any collateral damage" he grins. There are a few offended gasps around the room at being called 'collateral damage' but I can only twitch my lips up in what could be called a smile. This guy is on the same wavelength as me and it's refreshing.

Just then, before anyone else can say a thing, more names are called until we're all standing. I'm taken out first into the corridor with the meeting rooms, passing some weeping Loric who've just seen their family and friends for the last time.

I'm pushed into my own room but I don't have to wait for long until my family piles in. Lilia launches herself at me, sobbing and in hysterics as she clings to me. My mother is just as bad, trying to control herself but failing. And Catia is as strong as me, refusing to weep one tear.

"Win for us" she says at last, reaching out and hugging me once I'm drenched through with my sister's and mother's tears. "Win for us and make them pay" she whispers fiercely.

It's always been Catia who understands me the most. She knows how terrible these Games really are, but how they can be won if you're strong enough. She knows I can win if I try hard enough and she knows I'll make them pay for the atrocities they've put us all through.

"I will" my voice is as calm and cold as ice. "I promise I will" I vow. My sister smiles tightly and then reaches up, pulling the beautiful necklace our father gave to her for her birthday. It's a small lightning bolt on a chain and it means so much to her. Yet she still passes it over and slips it over my neck. My token. We're all allowed one in the Games and this is mine.

"So we'll always be with you" she vows, clenching my hand when the doors are thrown open. My family are dragged out amidst Lilia's screaming my name and my mother's sobbing. The door slams shut and then it's just me and my iron will.

"Always" I echo, saying goodbye to everyone I ever cared about. I let them go, one by one from my thoughts and heart until I'm empty.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Just so you know, Joseph is Eight. I'm sure most of you guessed that but I just thought I'd put that in here :D**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 3 - The Mentors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies or Hunger Games…**

**Hi guys!**

**Ok, so again I wasn't supposed to update until next week but writing is going quite well and you're all giving me loads of lovely reviews so I just ****_had_**** to update. :D also, thanks so much for all the incredible reviews I've been getting; they are just so nice and I love them all!**

**So, answers to reviews…**

- **John/Six action? Yes, that will come up eventually…**

- **Sarah ****_is_**** Loric but a Cepan. The humans in the LL series will be Loric but as Cepans so they don't have legacies :D**

**And a huge thank you for the lovely comments once more! :D**

**So, please read on…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - The Mentors<p>

**Marina**

The ship flies through the air as fields and towns disappear in seconds beneath us. I've never been in something so quick before. The speed and, at the same time, the smoothness takes my breath away.

It's not the only thing that's remarkable about this ship. The luxury is just out of this world; rich furnishings on the chairs, platters of food covering almost every surface, crystal chandeliers…just everything you could dream of and more. I feel dirty and out of place in my blue dress and simple shoes. I feel like I should be more dressed up.

I'm sitting in one of the main rooms but not many tributes are here. In fact many of them have gone to their own private room to grieve separately. We each have our own room to be by ourselves on the ship, it's _that_ big, but we don't have to use them. There are only four other people in this room with me and none of us are willing to talk.

What do you say to people who are going to die?

Just then, the door opens and a girl walks in. She's beautiful with blonde hair, ivory skin and the deepest blue eyes you could imagine. She's wearing a delicate light pink dress that almost floats around her and I know at once she'll get sponsors. Even the mogs aren't immune to beauty.

"Do you mind?" she asks me softly, a kind smile on her face as she gestures to the seat next to me. I shake my head and she sits, a breath of perfume hitting me.

I haven't smelt such a wonderful scent in a long time. Perfume is such a luxury where I live and I bet it's the same for a lot of volunteers here today. Add the scent to the girl's lovely dress, her slim but strong body and shining skin you can tell she's a lucky one. She must live in one of the richer towns outside the Capital. She probably gets enough food and luxuries.

"Where are you from?" she asks. I smile at her, deciding on trying to fill time with a conversation. At some point I'll be meeting my mentor and the thought fills me with dread and nerves. What if we don't like each other?

"The orphanage at Santa Teresa… you?" I say, brushing some of my hair back. Next to her, I feel plain and a little boring. I'm not jealous but I can't help but admire her and her modesty. Even for a rich kid she's a nice girl. Most of them are arrogant brats.

"I came from Paradise" she smiles at my shocked laugh. "Ironic, huh? Although compared to the slums outside the Capital, it was a paradise…" she trails off, her face turning serious. I smile sadly and without thinking, I take her hand. She doesn't even blink an eyelid and I find myself warming more to her.

"You don't realise what you have until it's too late" I say softly. She nods and then smiles sadly, picking up a pink pastry thing from a nearby plate. She tastes it and her eyes widen, making her look even more impossible pretty.

"Better enjoy the luxury while we can" she laughs lightly and I can see the others in the room looking at her. Like me, they're drawn to her. It's her beauty, her compassion and cheerfulness in such a terrible time. I'm about to say something else when I'm interrupted.

"Line up for departure"

The simple announcement has my stomach churning in nerves again. One of the kids in the room, an 11 year old, begins to panic, tears streaming down his cheeks. The girl's up at once, comforting him with a hug and reassurances. I smile at her once before I leave the room.

I don't even think she noticed.

I enter the main hall of the ship where we'll be leaving. We're lined up in rows when there's a gentle bump and the ship stops moving. We're here. We're here in the tributes village where we'll be spending the next year, waiting.

Only four kids can leave at a time. They'll have to collect their nametag, which will already have been made, despite the short amount of time. They're actually very beautiful, set in silver with gold writing, but above all they're practical. By Round 3 you don't need them but they're crucial for Round 1, the arena, when there are so many contestants. I mean, nobody is expected to remember 60 names.

I'm one of the first four to be taken out and I leave the ship, looking back on a crowd of waiting children before the door shuts on them. Now it's just me and three other kids and two attendants. We walk down a metal corridor, our feet sounding on the floor as we walk to the exit.

It feels like forever but it can only be a few minutes before I'm free and in another hall. There's a desk with the nametags and four Mentors lined up there. I can't see them properly since they're in shadows and I guess that's the point. To intimidate us even more.

"Maddy Shore" the only other girl, about my age, steps up and selects her nametag. She's very serious as she attaches her tag to her blouse before her Mentor steps forward. They shake hands and then turn to leave down the exit corridor. Then the Mentor will take them to their new home and I probably won't see her for a year.

"Hannu Cort" another name, another nametag and then another Mentor. Then the other boy, Tobias White, is taken out and then it's just me.

I step forward and take my tag. It's surprisingly light, even though I know it can deflect bullets. I saw that once in the arena. I attach it to my blue dress and then meet my Mentor, my stomach churning.

I thought it would be life changing. I thought I would be hit with a sudden determination to win the Games but I just feel fear as I shake the hand of the woman in front of me. Adelina, her nametag says. I try to smile but I can't. I'm out of smiles and probably always will be.

"Hello" she seems as reserved as me as she leads me down the corridor. I can hear another door open behind me and then the announcement as more volunteers get their tags. I swallow the lump in my throat at the thought of such complete and utter devastation around me. All of us will be dead. All of us gone in over a year's time.

Unless we fight and try our hardest.

"This way" I'm led out of the building and then I see the ship clearly for the first time. It really is huge but it's the extension that runs out of it to the building that I just came from that creeps me out. It's like a giant mechanical arm and I shiver in dread. It's like a giant machine delivering cattle to be slaughtered.

"Here, my pod" Adelina unlocks a nearby pod, which was far too expensive for the residents of Santa Teresa. I enter, admiring the leather seats. We set off, zipping down the streets but feeling like we're not moving at all, that's how smooth the ride is.

"I'll talk to you about training in the morning" she says and then that's it for conversation. I'm too tired to want to talk and she seems too reserved, or maybe she doesn't care. How many children will she have been given, just for them to end up dead?

I can see in the dark so the view around me is as clear as daylight. I see huge houses lined up in rows, thirty in total. But each one is so huge with a garden the size of a meadow that it takes half an hour for Adelina to get us to her house. And we're not even on the outskirts of the Village.

"Here" she switches then engine off and I exit the car, staring at the new house. It's huge and lit up, shining like hope. But there's just dread and fear and _weariness_ coursing through my veins when there should be excitement.

And not for the first time since I was called I just want to sleep. To lie down and pretend this was all a dream. Pretend that I was never called and I'm still safe, still in that orphanage which now seems like a haven.

But instead I fix a smile on my face and follow Adelina inside.

Xxx

**Stanley**

I'm sat on the ship, in one of the smaller but public rooms. I've seen kids come here and there through this room; it must be like a corridor room. Many are scampering around, whimpering, as they try to find someone they recognise.

I admit I've been a loner since I got here. I haven't tried to make friends; I don't need them. I need my wits, I need sponsors and that's about it. Another Loric won't help me out…well, not unless it's _her._

I haven't seen her since before we said goodbye to our families. That was as terrible as I'd imagined it would be. My mother had been screaming in hysterics, my dad had been frozen in shock. I'd never even gotten the chance to say goodbye to Byscoe.

"Drink?" one of the attendants stops and offers me a glass of something green. It looks odd but I accept it anyway, taking a testing sip. It's like mint exploding across my mouth and it's actually very refreshing. After the barely suppressed tears with my parents and now this grief-stricken ride to hell, I need a bit of a pick-me-up. I sit there, staring silently at the floor of the ship as I continue to sip my drink.

"You should try the red one"

A girl's in front of me, a beautiful girl. With thick black hair, athletic build and intelligent brown eyes, she's drop-dead gorgeous. Fortunately, I was drinking so I swallow the liquid, as I'm able to come up with a response. Otherwise I think I could just stare at her.

"Why?" I look at it in suspicion. "Is it alcoholic?" I ask before mentally slapping myself. Now I sound like a rule-abiding wimp. Pathetic.

"Try it" she challenges, a wicked grin on her face as she holds out the glass. I raise an eyebrow at her but she doesn't waver so I sigh and take it. I give it a tentative sniff but it smells like cranberries. Can't be too bad then.

I take a sip and then my eyes bulge as a vile tasting liquid fills my mouth. It's so sweet I feel like one mouthful will decay my teeth. I barely manage to swallow it before downing the green minty drink, which now tastes very bitter.

The girl's cracking up with laughter, her hands rested on her black trousers as she bends over. Then she straightens up, a huge grin on her face, as she flicks some hair back. I'm slightly captivated.

"I'm Maddy Shore" she laughs with a grin as she offers her hand out to me. "And I think you just made my day" she chuckles, still really amused.

I take her hand, noting how small it is in mine. And her skin's so soft too. I let go before I look like a freak though and I grin up at her, trying to appear unaffected. "Considering the day you've had that's not a compliment" I reply.

She laughs before sitting down next to me, the top of her head just coming to my chin. "You're funny" she says, her grin dying down to a more thoughtful smile. "You don't care about this whole thing. And if you do, it doesn't seem like you're upset"

"Neither do you" I note, both of us staring ahead at the metal wall opposite us. A kid of about 16 walks past, their hands clenched in fists. The look of hopelessness on their face saddens me.

"I am upset…I just have a good poker face" she says after a while. I don't hesitate to take her hand, like I would for my mother. It's for comfort, nothing else, and I think she knows that because her face relaxes a little, as she leans against my shoulder. It comforts me too.

"I hope I'll see you before the arena…I don't want to spend the next year by myself with just my mentor for company" she says and then the announcement comes on telling us to make our way to the main hall to line up. It's time to separate and I don't want this almost perfect moment to end. But we have no choice; we have to obey.

"Me too" I reply as we enter the busy hall. An attendant flips through a piece of paper, sees Maddy and tugs her up to the front. Our hands are torn apart and I'm sent to the back. I can't see her anymore and when the doors are shut with a clang, I know she's already gone.

Xxx

"Stanley Worthington"

I'm not in a good mood. I've been up since 6am, chosen by that filthy scumbag leader, endured tragic goodbyes, travelled for hours and now I've had to wait for ages whilst the other kids get their mentors. No, I'm not best pleased.

I snatch my nametag and stuff it in my pocket, not bothering to put it on yet. I ignore the glare of the guy behind the desk as I walk up to the guy that must be my mentor. He's walked out to meet me and I get a good look at him for the first time.

He's young, younger than a lot of the other mentors. He's wearing a suit, something so well made that I can just imagine the money spent on it. His hair's gelled back and he's smirking, like this is all a game. But his eyes betray him; they're intense, ready to get to work.

"Hi" he offers his hand and I shake it, making sure I grip hard. He's got to know what he's got to work with and I'm nothing if not straight to the point.

"Hey" I reply sullenly. His eyebrows shoot up at my bad mood but he simply shrugs and leads me out of the stupid building.

I get my first breath of fresh air in over four hours, which has to be a record for me. Even if I don't hunt everyday, I'm usually outside for one reason or another. Meeting up with some other guys in the slums, trying to steal from the rich mogs…it's odd for me to be inside for so long.

"So where you from Stanley?" my mentor asks. I snort as I look outside, appraising the ship and then the start of the village. It's a nice place and you can't deny the houses are more like mansions.

"The slums" I grunt. "Better be careful, I might have fleas" I try to antagonise him but he doesn't take the bait. Instead he simply shrugs and leads us over to a pod. I can't help but stop in my tracks.

It's beautiful. I've never seen one of these before but in the slums we were always talking about them. They're sleek, smooth, and fast… perfect. I feel a relaxed grin spread over my face as I bound over to it, running my hands over the neat metalwork.

"Please tell me I can get a permit too" I grin. My mentor laughs as he unlocks and I slide in, running my hands over the rich leather but more importantly, looking at the controls in this thing.

"You won't have time. You'll be too busy" he switches the pod on with a wink and it hums to life, barely making a noise. I raise an eyebrow at him as he easily navigates it, the steering so easy.

"Yeah? Doing what?" I ask, genuinely curious. My mentor presses a button and then the pod goes into self-drive mode. He leans back, looking pleased as he faces me. He says nothing but he's taking me in properly this time, his eyes running over me like an artist, deciding where to begin with a piece of art.

"I don't even know your name" I say in exasperation when he says nothing. The pod continues to zoom past the two rows of houses on either side. Most Loric will be there now, getting to know their new mentors.

"I'm Sandor" he finally says. There's a light in his eye that tells me he's not as laid back and easy-going as he appears to be. This guy wants to fight back.

And for the first time in my life, I feel like I've finally met someone who I can relate to. Who wants the same thing as me.

Who wants revenge.

Xxx

**John**

I sit on my new bed, the tears I've wanted to cry for so long not appearing. I held them back on the ship and when I met Henri, my mentor. I held them back on the long ride to this new house. I even held them through dinner. But now I have the chance to cry, I just can't.

Henri's a good guy; I can see that at once. He doesn't just want to help me but to educate me as well. He's given me a schedule of things that we'll be covering and as well as legacy and combat training, there's also history. I wonder if it's the history we're taught in school or if he'll be telling me the deeper stuff, the things we're not supposed to know.

I think back to the ship, where I'd gotten to know a few other kids. There was Sarah, the beautiful girl in the pink dress who flitted around the whole ship to talk to everyone. She'd told me she loved to take pictures. I'd wanted to say I loved her smile. Before I could talk more, she'd gone, off to find more people to cheer up.

Then I met Sam, the nerdy kid I'd seen a few times already today. He was actually pretty fun, despite the constant references to sci-fi and maths. In fact, I'd have been quite happy to talk to him for the whole ride if his cousin hadn't started breaking down in tears.

Then at last, there was that other girl, Maren. She hadn't been very talkative, even when I tried my hardest, but there's something that tells me she's a nice girl. You've just got to dig deep with people like that. That was at the beginning and then she'd left, probably to break down somewhere.

I was one of the last to meet my mentor. Not the very last group, but I'd certainly waited longer than most. Right now it's pitch black outside and I know I should get some rest but I just can't. I want to talk to someone, to get rid of the loneliness inside me.

I take a deep breath and then leave my room, pattering down the hallway. Everything here is simple but still very lovely. My room only has a bed, desk and a bedside table but everything is made out of gleaming mahogany. My curtains are some kind of thick brocade and the covers on my bed are very warm.

I make my way down the great curving stairway until I get to the ground floor. Everything's lit up and that's much more welcoming. A lot of the houses here are still pitch black and I feel for those poor tributes.

"John?" I turn to see Henri behind me, two mugs of tea in his hands. He smiles warmly when he sees me, gesturing for me to sit down on one of the huge sofas. I do so and accept the tea he offers me.

"Thank you" I say quietly, still nervous around him. There's an air of intelligence about him that reassures me but also makes me feel inferior. I need to shake that feeling off and try to become his friend if I'm to survive.

We sit in silence for a while, both of us watching the crackling fire. I want to just sit here and do this for the rest of the evening and I know I won't have to worry about training for the moment. After all, the news that I'll be taking part in next years Games is still sinking in for me.

"First thing tomorrow we're going to work on strength work" Henri begins in his quiet, thoughtful voice. I listen in at once, knowing that he only ever has important things to say.

"What do you mean by strength work?" I ask a little nervously. I'm not worried about getting stuck in and doing the work but it doesn't sound that appealing. Henri grins, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"We'll be building up your strength so that when it comes to leaning combat training, you'll be stronger and faster" he explains. I nod because it makes sense, even if the whole process sounds hard.

"So, what legacies do you have?" it seems Henri is already all business as he grabs a nearby clipboard and pen. It's reassuring to have someone take control and I can be a kid again, even if it is just for today.

"Um, telekinesis, lumen…oh and I can talk to animals" I list my legacies off. They don't sound that impressive when I list them like that but Henri just smiles and nods. I suppose it's better than not having legacies at all.

"Right" he fills out a few more things on the form and then looks at me sternly. "This isn't going to be easy John. You need to work hard to get sponsors" he explains.

Ah, the sponsors. They're the rich mogs who live in the city. They're not allowed to sponsor the mog soldiers in the Games, otherwise they would, but they can sponsor us Loric. They send in food or medicine or matches or whatever else is need. It keeps the Loric alive for longer and again, it's all about the viewing.

Henri carries on talking. "You need to be the best you can be and that means no slacking and no complaining about how hard I push you. Do you understand? Will you do everything I tell you to do?" he looks at me seriously and I don't feel like a child anymore. I feel like an adult.

I look into his eyes and I don't see him joking around. He's being very serious. It's going to be hard, I'll probably hate him some days and I won't be able to socialise with the other tributes. But if this means I'll win and live in the end then it's worth it.

"Yes" I nod, understanding the gravity of this moment. "I'll do everything to survive"

Henri smiles in relief and then nods, putting the clipboard down. He seems relieved and I wonder if he's had some slackers before.

"Let's get to work then" he grins.

Xxx

**Maren**

The door shuts behind me and I'm alone at last, not with that blonde boy who was too talkative for my liking. I'm in my own private room on the ship where I can scream and shout and cry to my hearts content. Yet I still feel like I can't show my real emotions because I'm still being watched.

I look around the small room, my watchful eyes taking in everything. The clear glass decanters on the table along the side of the room, filled with different liquids: blue, red, green…There's a plush chaise against another wall and a mirror above another table.

I go over to the mirror looking at myself in the reflection. I haven't ever looked in a proper mirror. I have a cracked, small square mirror at home that barely fits in my hand but here I can see my whole reflection. Black hair, pale skin, grey eyes, no smile…I'm still exactly the same as I've always been.

I haven't changed at all from the girl who went out hunting yesterday. Was that only yesterday? It seems so long ago. I long for my sword to be in my hand and for my bow to be slung on my back. I long for the fresh air, the smell of the trees, the light patter of rain in the leaves…

I slump onto the chaise, a lone tear streaking down my face as I imagine the woods where I belong. I've spent days in there where the only thing bringing me home was the thought of my hungry sister, Lilia.

I lie back on the chaise thinking of the lake where I learned to swim. The rocks where I learnt my impeccable balance. The trees where I practiced my climbing and became as nimble as I am.

I wipe the lone tear from my cheek and sit up, going over to the table with the mirror. I run a brush through my hair, grimacing at the knots in it. I carry on going and soon it forms a black cloud of hair, floating down my back.

I take a deep breath and then leave the room, walking past more children. There's a whole range, boys and girls, older and younger, tall and short, thin and…thin. I ignore most of them but there's a few that stick out to me.

The little girl with the bright red hair. She was one of the first to be chosen and guessing by her face, she's only just getting over it. There's another little girl with red hair but I don't know her name either. She's sitting on a chair with a book in her hands. She's turning it over like it is precious metal but to me books are a waste of time. A weapon is much more valuable.

I walk down the hall when I feel someone bump into me. It's a tall kid with curly hair and green eyes. In fact, they're such a beautiful green, like some of the leaves in the woods in spring. I get a pang of longing for my home so I snap my eyes away from the boy's.

"Sorry" he grins at me, not seeming upset at all. He's got a plate of food in his hands; they look like little brown domes, sprinkled with gold glitter.

"What are those?" I can't help but ask in fascination. He laughs and offers me one but I shake my head. I don't trust anything but my own food.

"Chocolates" he grins and his teeth are smeared in brown. Normally I would cringe in disgust but it's actually kind of funny with this kid. "Never had them before but damn are they good!" he throws a few more in his mouth and chomps down on them.

"Where are you from?" I ask curiously. I've never met such a happy kid before and it's a refreshing change. He winks at me and then leans close, as though it's a secret.

"A place in the mountains that nobody knows" he whispers and I find a shocked giggle escape my lips. He's so light-hearted that I feel better after talking to him.

"You mean Indiania?" I raise an eyebrow at him, saying the name of the small town that's in Lorien's mountains. It's known for being isolated from the outside world and even though it's small and poor, I've heard it's one of the happiest places on Lorien. Figures that this kid would have grown up there.

"You'll never know!" he calls, winking at me as he saunters away. He bumps into a few more kids, laughing and offering them chocolates. I stare after him, a strange grin on my face. It's been so long since I last smiled that after a while it hurts my face.

I shake my head and then carry on walking. I don't know where, I don't even know why but I do. Maybe it's because deep down, despite my show of bravado, I really am terrified.

Xxx

"I'm Katarina"

The woman in front of me looks soft. That's my first thought. With her hair waving around her shoulders and her cashmere jumper, a fabric that I've only ever seen on mogs, she looks soft. Weak.

I reach out and grip her hand when I get a surprise. There are callouses on her hands, a sign that she's spent some time working. I get another surprise when she grips my hand with the same strength that I have.

"Maren Elizabeth" I reply. I hate my name. It's too soft, too girly. I'm glad I didn't get Lilia or Catia because then it really would be hard to outlive my name but then mine is almost as bad. But when Katarina smiles I think she likes it.

"Can I just can you Maren?" she asks. I nod, because that's what most people do. She leads me down the corridor to leave the building but instead of leading me to a group of pods she leads me past them and we begin to walk through the village.

"It'll be a good hours walk" she says. I furrow my brow wondering if I've got an old-fashioned person on my hands. Someone who refuses to live with modern technology.

"Why are we walking?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow at me as if to test me and I don't like having to prove myself. I know I'm good and I don't need to show this woman.

"Because we need to start somewhere" she says before looking away. We walk on in silence when I notice her begin to increase the pace.

At first it's not obvious. Just a slightly faster step and a little more effort. But then when we begin to lightly jog to keep up with the other one, I realise she's racing me. She wants to see how good I am.

I'll show her, I decide. I can outrun her in seconds and I will. So as she's jogging along at a fair speed I suddenly up my running until I'm sprinting along the concrete, leaving her in the dust. She calls out a number, six, and I guess that's the number of the house.

It's exhilarating being able to run again. To run so fast there's wind in my hair. I pound along the pavement, building up my speed and sweat running down my back. I'm grinning, feeling free, as I sprint down the long stretch of road.

It takes 20 minutes of full sprinting before I get to the house we're at. It's near the outskirts of the village and is huge. There's a porch and a front _and_ back garden as well as three floors to the house. I stand there, gawping at the house in awe.

"Well done" Katarina appears behind me, in a pod. She must have gone back for it when she saw me sprinting on ahead. I shake my head at her cheating but it's actually kind of funny. She grins back at me as she hops out and I realise I don't see her as soft or weak.

I see her as my mentor. Someone who will help me win.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter is called…..*drumroll* 'New Beginnings'<strong>

**So, please review and see you next week!**


	5. Chapter 4 - New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies or Hunger Games…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the awesome and lovely reviews! I really appreciate every single one of them since they're all so nice and supportive! :D**

**Also, sorry for not updating last week. I had such a hectic week and had no time to do any writing, so I was really behind and the chapter just wasn't good at all. So hopefully this longer (and now much better) chapter will make up for that.**

**Review answers:**

- **I plan on keeping up with the same POVs for the moment. I might change some around but for now it's going to be Marina/John/Stanley/Maren/Adam.**

- **Maddy is the girl Nine fell in love with in Nine's legacy; I'm using her in this story for now…My five/Sophia will come up in the next few chapters. She won't be playing such a big role initially but she will be there.**

- **Other names of characters in here: One=Hannah/ Two=Maggie/ Three=Hannu/ Real Five=Cody/ My Five=Sophia**

**Anyway, please read on! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - New Beginnings<p>

**Marina**

It's late when I wake up. Much later than I had imagined Adelina would let me sleep in to. I can see the sun high in the sky when I wake, even through the thick curtains. I roll over in bed, the warm sheets tangled around me as I look blearily for the time.

9.30! I sit up at once when I see the time. I've never been up so late in my life since I'd get a beating at the orphanage. I run a hand through my tangled hair as I use telekinesis to pull the curtains open, letting light enter the room.

It's sunny outside. The house opposite is lit up in the beautiful sunshine and I can hear someone laughing. A child's laugh. I walk over to the window, tripping a little as I try to disengage myself from the blankets.

From the window I can see the house opposite. The young girl whose hand I held as she was crying in the arena is playing outside, an animal bounding between her legs. A man's behind her, grinning, as he watches them play. His eyes flicker upwards as though he knows I'm watching and I back away from the window when his eyes meet mine.

I'm glad Ella, I think that was her name, is settling in already. I'm glad she's been allowed to play this morning instead of getting down to work at once. I'm glad this man is letting her settle down before he fills her in on the scary stuff. But I'm older and I have no excuse for slacking from my training.

I quickly change into some clothes I find in the chest of drawers by the bed. I pull on a deep blue blouse and black trousers, puzzled to see there aren't any training clothes in the drawers. I slip on some slipper like shoes and then scamper down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sorry I overslept, I won't do it again!" I say in a rush as I enter the kitchen. Adelina is drinking from a mug in front of her and I smell something rich and bitter. She has a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her, a pile of toast next to it all. I can only stare at the luxuries in front of her, my mouth watering.

"You could have slept in longer" Adelina says, putting the book she was reading down. "You don't have any reason to be up so early" her face is peaceful and a trickle of dread starts to creep through me.

"There are eggs in the fridge for you to make" she carries on. "And bacon too…oh, and there's some coffee left in the pot" she points to a piece of kitchen equipment that has brown liquid dripping out of it and into a pot.

Distracted, I go over mystified and pour some of the brown liquid into a nearby mug. I take a tentative sip and spit it back out onto the side; it's so strong and bitter! Adelina laughs gently as she grabs a jug from the fridge and passes it to me.

"You need milk" she explains. I add the milk and it does taste a bit better. I could even get used to it after a while.

"I thought we were going to be training" I say at last as I grab an apple from the side. The kitchen is filled with so many high-tech kitchen gadgets that I don't know what to use to make eggs. We had a gas cooker but this one looks a lot more high-tech.

"Training?" Adelina snorts as she chews some bacon. "It's so overrated" she mutters, drinking some more coffee.

My eyebrows shoot up as I stare at this woman, at my mentor. She's completely ignoring her duty to the Games _and_ me! She should be trying to help me live as long as possible but she's not! Tears of frustration fill my eyes and I try so hard to control myself so I can fight.

"Please" I beg. "You can trust me to be the hardest-working, most determined Loric you've ever had" I grip her hand. "Just please help"

She simply laughs and takes another bite from her fork. I suddenly hate her; hate her for having this luxury whilst others are starving. I hate her for not caring that I'm going to die in the first five minutes and that'll be her fault.

"I've read your file and your legacies" she snorts, sliding it over to me. "I have nothing to work with. No defensive legacies, no particular strength…in fact you're very average and average doesn't get sponsors"

I narrow my eyes in anger and slam my cup on the table, anger and determination racing through me. I've been pushed over so many times in my life; I won't let this woman do this same!

"You do not decide whether I live or die" I say angrily. "You're my mentor and you're supposed to help. Now do your duty!" I shout.

Her face wavers but then she shakes her head, her eyes dropping down in guilt. She knows she's wrong but she won't help. "You don't understand Marina. I've seen children come in here with much more to fight for. You have nothing"

I feel like I've been slapped and I jerk back. "You think I'm too weak, not committed enough to win?" I ask, clenching my fists. This is not how this morning was supposed to be going. It's scary to think that some kids will have had a few extra hours practice and will already be better than me.

"I had a boy who once had a whole family to provide for. If he died, his family would starve to death. He had to fight for them! But he still died! And you have nobody but yourself to live for" she shakes her head. "You'll be one of the first to go"

"That's not true" I shake my head, trying to stop her poisonous words getting to me but it's not easy. "I may not win but I'm not going to die in the first ten minutes. I'm going to be remembered. I might even win" I say determinedly.

She begins to laugh, clutching her stomach in utter amusement. She's howling with laughter, finding this all so hilarious. "You think _you_ can win? You'll never win! Nobody ever does!" her voice turns hysterical. "There's never a winner in the end, only the mogs win! Yes, some might survive the Games but you think that means they'll be safe? And _you_, you'll die in Round 1 and then I'll have to suffer all over again" she wails, tears in her eyes.

I finally get it, finally get why she's so reluctant. She's trying to protect herself. She thinks if she avoids me all the time and doesn't help me train she won't get hurt when I'm eventually killed. And it kind of makes sense. If she doesn't care for me in the first place, she won't hurt when I'm killed.

I change the topic, deciding to befriend her instead of persuading her. Maybe once she thinks we're friends she won't have a choice but to train me. Or maybe I can manage to persuade her to train me.

"What did you do to be given this role?" I ask softly. Because this is a punishment in itself to be forced to train kids every year and then watch them die. She sniffs and then gulps down her coffee, grateful for the distraction.

"I'm not a Garde, just a simple Cepan" she says, meaning she doesn't have legacies. I'm one of the lucky volunteers who will have legacies and therefore an advantage. I may be weak but with my telekinesis I can buy myself some time. "But I was good with a sword…too good" she wipes away a tear, her face haunted with the past.

"I killed too many mogs in the invasion and when we lost I was put in this position…as a punishment for killing the soldiers" she shakes her head sadly. "You have no idea how hard it is to see the child you've loved for a year, kept company for a year go to die. You have no idea" she sobs.

I wrap an arm around her and she turns to sob into my shoulder, clinging to me. I've never realized just how bad it was for these mentors until today. And I can see why she doesn't want to train me. Because what's the point when we'll end up dead anyway?

But I have to try.

"I can see in the dark" I say evenly. "No one can creep up on me. I can breathe underwater so I have a hiding place that no one can get to. I've got telekinesis, which means I have a way to protect myself and hurt the mogs. I can heal so I can't be killed unless it's instant" I look her dead in the eyes. "I may not have any attack legacies but I can survive with mine"

Her eyes widen and she draws in a long breath. "I know…but I just can't Marina. Not yet anyway. Not when Nina's going to-" she breaks off, her voice sounding choked. Nina must be the Loric going into the games next week, the one that Adelina was assigned to last year.

"I'm sorry" I finally say, trying to reach a compromise. "You don't have to train me personally. But can't you show me the training hall anyway and I can do my own thing? I can manage on my own... Please just show me?" I ask softly, begging for a yes.

She looks up at me with tear-stained cheeks and such vulnerable eyes that I want to cry too. This is misery…this is despair. She looks down again and then nods, very softly, giving in to my demands.

"It's the door under the stairs. The training room is under the house and has everything you need there. But don't expect me to go into that room again" she whispers. I nod, triumph racing through me, as I pull back.

I might not have a mentor but I have a training room and my own determination. And that is better than nothing.

Xxx

**Stanley**

It can't be later than 9am and I'm drenched in sweat. My shirt clings to my skin and sweat runs in rivulets down my back and face. Even my knees are sweating and I didn't even think that was possible.

Sandor is the opposite of me, made up in a smart crisp suit. He's sat behind his 'Lectern' grinning as he watches me catch my breath. We've been here since 7am, working on my strength. Years of punching bags and sit-ups have made me abnormally strong. Paired with super strength and I'm a machine.

We're in what Sandor calls the 'Lecture hall' and I'm his 'Young Ward'. I don't get the reference but he can't stop a grin every time he says it. He's never looked so optimistic before and I wonder if I'm doing well. Or maybe he's just always like this and I'll soon learn to realise that.

"Break!" Sandor announces and I jog over to the Lectern, eagerly swiping the bottle of water he passes me. I gulp it down, finishing it in less than a minute. Sandor wrinkles his nose at my state.

"You smell" he says at last. I open my arms as if for a hug and he flinches back at once, making me chuckle darkly. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm in control of this room and you want to tease me? Bad move, young ward" he chuckles in return. I've finally got my breath back and I look around in appreciation.

"Are all of the rooms like this?" I ask. Moving floors, drones flying out every second, punching bags that slam into you…it's awesome. Sandor grins smugly, shaking his head.

"I modified a few things. I like inventing things" he presses a few buttons on the panel in front of him and a few metres away, the floor erupts in fire. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"That could kill" I tell him. He smirks in return and holds up a black, smooth rock.

"Healing stone" he tosses it to me and I look over it in shock. I've seen loads of rocks like these in the woods but I never knew what they were for. "It hurts like hell but if you put it on a wound in under an hour it heals up. I have a few for our training sessions" he tells me.

He presses another button and then a chair pops up next to him. He offers for me to sit in it and I do, relaxing in the softness. He swivels in his chair so he's facing me, leaning forwards and putting his elbows on his knees.

Down to business then.

"Your strength is off the charts" he begins and I grin in relief. "You've clearly been using a punching bag and whatever else to increase your strength. I guess your endurance is good as well since you haven't fainted on me yet" he chuckles and I bet that's happened before. I snort in amusement.

"But your fighting is terrible" Sandor turns serious. I slump in my chair in shame and disappointment. I knew my fighting technique wasn't great but I thought it might be good enough at least.

"I'm good in one to ones" I mumble. Sandor shakes his head, his eyes surprisingly gentle.

"Not against a mog. You have strength and courage but no technique. A mog will have years of experience to take you down in seconds, even if you are stronger" he tells me. I slump down further, feeling deflated.

"What do I do then?" I ask resigned. Sandor pats my knee in comfort and then grimaces, wiping his hand on his suit. I can't help but grin.

"Train. You'll be fine once I'm done with you, more than fine" he grins. "As long as you work hard enough, you'll be fine" he grins at me. "Never fear my young ward" he intones.

I roll my eyes at him before getting up, itching to learn some fighting techniques. But Sandor takes the staff out of my hands with a grin and I realize I'm not done with warming up, even after two hours.

"So" he grins evilly. "I'd like 100 sit-ups, 100 push-ups and 100…"he pauses to think and then grins. "100 laps around the room"

Suddenly, I don't like this guy so much.

Xxx

**John**

The room is dark since the thick curtains have shut out the early afternoon sun. Henri's shut all of the doors so it's just us two in this room and so no one can overhear. I'm sat on a chair, watching the fire crackling in the hearth as I wait for Henri to come in.

I was right about him being different. He's a good trainer; he proved that this morning. We were up at 6am, had an early breakfast and then training begun. I was doing laps and sit-ups and other things to improve my strength. We even worked on a bit of fighting.

But this afternoon is dedicated to legacies and something else. Something Henri is scared of people seeing. More importantly, scared of the mogs seeing.

He enters the room, a Chest under his arm. It's quite big and guessing by the look on his face, heavy too. I get up to help but he ushers me back down. He shuts the door and only the dimmed lights and fire lights up the room.

"What is it? And why are we hiding?" I ask curiously. Henri smiles gently as he unlocks the lid with a key. He slips it back into his pocket and then slowly opens the lid without answering.

Inside is a medley of gems, rocks and other weird objects. I see a red bracelet and a small diamond knife. I see a blue cube and then a yellow one nearby. I frown and reach out to take some of the things but Henri gently pushes me away. He takes a small sack out and then shuts the lid. It locks automatically with a little clicking sound.

"Hold your hand out" I do as I'm told and he pours the contents of the sack into my palm. It tingles a bit, kind of like it did when I got my Lumen, but I don't say anything. I watch as Henri puts the bag down and then turns to me.

"Turn your Lumen on" he says solemnly. I do as he says and the reaction is instant.

The balls float up in the air, forming a special formation. I watch and then understanding hits me as I recognize the solar system Lorien orbits in. In fact I can see our small planet, three planets from our sun and our two moons circling it. I can also see Mogadore, a black shell of a planet.

"This is our solar system" Henri says, beginning his lesson. "This is what Lorien looks like now" I look closer and can see only greyness. Grey sky, grey sea, grey land. It's accurate. There isn't much colour in Lorien. Sure, the woods are green and the sea can be blue but even then it looks sad.

"Shine your Lumen on Lorien" Henri tells me. I furrow my brow but do as he says. Suddenly the solar system speeds up until there's a blur. Then they all merge into one giant orb.

"Lorien in the Glorious Years" Henri's face is wistful as he gazes at the orb in front of him. I can barely speak.

It's stunning. The sun is shining and the grass is such a rich green. The sea is a deep shining blue and I can just imagine how beautiful it once was. No wonder my grandparents were always so sad, so wistful for this planet. This is a paradise and it was once ours.

"They're monsters" I say the words that could get a bullet through my skull in seconds. "How could you do this to such a beautiful planet?" I say, fury racing through me. Henri sighs sadly and then takes my hand.

"They won't get away with it" he says at last. I'm confused because that sounds like rebellion and that's not a possibility…is it?

I've never considered rebellion against the mogs. Sure, the Loric are angry and want their freedom back but the mogs are too strong. They have the weapons; the leader who can't die and above all they love to kill.

But then I think of the power we'd have if we just worked together. We could be devastating with our legacies but only if we use them…

"Don't think like that" Henri says quickly but there's something in his eyes that tells me there's so much more he's not telling me. "It won't happen"

I sag in disappointment. I'm not getting out of these Games, no matter how hard I wish for it to happen. These Games are used to control the Loric and if the Games go, so does the control. So, no, there's no way they'll be stopped.

"How were we attacked?" I finally ask, trying to find out the one thing I've always wanted to know. My grandparents never told me and it wasn't something we're taught in school. No matter how scared the teachers are of the mogs they won't go into such a painful part of history.

"It was the celebration of the Quarter Moon. For three days there'd been a strange blue beam in the sky but we'd all written it off as something the Elders had made to celebrate" Henri begins. I nod, we still have this celebration, but they're small parties just for the Loric. The mogs don't understand. "Anyway, I was watching the fireworks in Navaria"

I haven't heard of Navaria; it must have been destroyed before I was old enough to learn about it. Henri smiles ruefully at my face and explains further.

"It was a festival and was very popular for it's festivities" he grins fully now. "Every Quarter Moon it was all set up with concerts and fireworks and many other things. Lots of Loric travelled there for the celebration" he sighs. "I was one of them. I went there with my wife, Julianne"

Before I can ask anything about his wife Henri quickly continues with his story. Something tells me I don't want to know what happened to his wife. "The mogs bombed the defenses in the Capital first, destroying the Grid. It was this system that was used to not only defend the Capital but alert the other cities of an attack. The other cities had defense systems like the Grid too, but there was a flaw with the system. If the main Grid in the Capital went down, they all went out" Henri sighs.

"So as you can expect, the Grid went down and then other places were attacked. They were now open to attack since their defenses were gone. That's when the ground attacks started all over Lorien"

"We tried to fight back" Henri sighs. "The Garde in particular. But the mogs were clever by attacking us during a celebration. Many Loric were too drunk to defend the place and many others were just too scared and disbelieving. The shock element cost us dearly…by the time we were ready to fight back, too many Loric were dead" Henri explains sadly. I can feel tears in my eyes, never having heard this story from a Loric before.

"Once the main cities had been attacked past defense, the ground squad attacked the smaller towns. There was little to no resistance in these places and one by one all regions over Lorien gave in. There was a small resistance at some point but by the time they tried to attack, there were too many mogs to fight against" Henri continues.

"They re-built the Capital first. At this point most believed there was still a way out of this. But we stupidly allowed the mogs to build up the Temple and Training centre with a speed we just couldn't believe. After that, the mogs moved onto other cities…other regions"

"Didn't they create the districts?" I ask, interested. Henri nods, his face grim.

"The mogs were clever. They needed to isolate the Loric from one another, so they had different districts. Some are just cities, others are collections of towns. It doesn't really matter, but what counts is that Lorien doesn't feel like one community anymore. That's why it's so hard for us to fight back"

"So what happened after they'd built up the cities and the districts?" I ask curiously. Henri smiles grimly.

"That's when they started the laws. The laws to give the mogs more power, the laws to make the Loric work for them…the Funeral Games laws. There was a huge revolt against that last one but we couldn't do anything…we were completely under the mogs' control by that point" Henri sighs. "By the time we really realised the true extent of the danger with the mogs, it was just too late"

"We just let it happen?" I ask a little incredulously. Henri sighs sadly.

"You need to understand. Many families lost so much; their homes, their relatives, friends…it took time to rebuild their lives and homes and get jobs before they could even think about rebelling. By the time they'd gotten over their grief and were moved to anger there was just nothing we could do" Henri frowns miserably. "We underestimated the mogs over and over again"

"I'm sorry" I finally say after a long silence. "About your wife" I assume she's dead because he never mentioned her again.

Henri looks up, his eyes devastated. "The worst thing is that she's still alive" he finally says. "They have one member of our families, the mentor's families, so we can be controlled easily. They have Julianne" he admits.

I'm appalled. No wonder these Mentors don't do anything. They can't because if they rebel, their loved one will be killed or worse, tortured. They're too scared and the mogs are manipulating their love.

"Not all the Mentors have family of course" Henri sighs. "There are some who are alone and were given this role as a punishment" he shrugs, his eyes fixed on the perfect orb still floating in front of him.

"How is it a punishment?" I ask without meaning to. I feel bad the minute I say it because Henri grimaces in pain.

"Because we become close to a child, someone we see as our own and then they're taken away and slaughtered. And then we have to move on as though we don't care" Henri says and I can see the true, terrible side to being a Mentor.

I look down at my hands and see they're clenched in fists. I'm beyond angry and it's all focused on the mogs. They deserve to go through hell for what they're doing to my planet.

"One day they'll get what's coming to them" I say, my voice sounding even dangerous to my ears. "They'll wish they never set a damn foot in Lorien" I vow, even though I can't do anything.

But when Henri looks at me his eyes are thoughtful as though something can be done, as though there is a faint chance of hope for us. And suddenly I don't think the Loric are as laid back as the mogs think.

The mogs don't seem to realise what I have. That the fear in the Loric has turned to fury. And that fury has turned weakness into a desire to do something.

A desire to fight.

Xxx

**Maren**

The late evening sun shines into the main lounge, lighting up the gentle colours into fierce shades. My eyes run over the wooden tables and bookcases, landing on the books on the shelves.

I've spent the whole day training and now it's my free time before dinner. My body is sore in a way it's never been before, as though I've used every muscle possible. Even my eyes hurt. But I feel satisfied because I know that I've used my time well and this will only benefit me in the long term.

I stand up, smoothing down my blouse automatically. It's crisp and white, something I've never worn before. If I wear white whilst hunting it's usually covered in mud and dirt by the end of the day.

I go over to the window, looking at some of the houses around me. I haven't seen any of the children from those houses but they all have lights on so I guess they're working as hard as I am.

"Dinner will be in an hour" Katarina appears in the doorway, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. We've gotten on so well already; our love of training has helped us bond. I can't believe I've been so lucky to have such a good mentor.

"Thanks" I say. She nods and then leaves, probably wanting her own private time like I do. I know we like each other but that doesn't mean I want to spend every minute with her.

I suddenly get the urge to be outside in the fresh air. I hate being inside without going outside once a day and there's a huge back garden here. I head to the back of the house and unlock the back door, going into the garden.

It's perfect here. There are big trees at the back that I can scale and sit in for fun. In fact, Katarina mentioned doing some training with trees so in case of an emergency I could scale them quickly in the arena. I didn't have the heart to tell I've had more than enough practice at that.

I head to the back of the garden, ignoring the couches under the waterproof canopy. I grab a low branch on the closest tree and then swing myself up, higher and higher until I'm equal with the second floor of the house.

I lean back in the leaves, smiling happily for the first time in a while. I pick a few leaves off the branches and run them through my fingers, admiring them. They're practically the same as the ones back in the woods at home and if I close my eyes I _could_ be back there…

"Hey" I jump at once at the voice and reflexively reach for my sword before realizing it's back at home and all the weapons are inside.

"Easy" I hear a kind chuckle and as my eyes focus on the noise, I see a kid about my age. He's tall but skinny with glasses perched precariously on his nose. No threat here. He grins when he sees me, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry" I reply, not smiling. I'm not one to do that. "I was caught off guard"

The kid analyses me and I notice that he's sitting in a tree too, but on a lower branch than me. Both of our branches hang over the fence separating our houses, which are both far away enough that we can't be seen.

"I'm Sam" I can tell the kid wants to offer his hand but he's too low down and I don't think he can climb all the way up here. I watch him for a second and then climb down a few branches so we're on a similar level. It's the polite thing to do.

"Maren Elizabeth" I reply. We shake hands and his are surprisingly strong for someone of his weight. He squints at me through his glasses before they flicker down, embarrassed.

"I figured you'd have a more badass name" he says after a while. I can't help but laugh at his admission. It's quite geeky but kind of cute too.

"Um, thanks, I guess" I chuckle, my legs swinging over the side of the branch. He moves to do the same and then loses balance on his branch, hands grasping for a handhold as he tips off. Before he can tumble off it, I fix him with telekinesis and he gapes a little, his hands shaking as he clutches onto the branch.

"You're a Garde?" he asks in appreciation. I nod and he smiles, still shaky, as he settles on a more secure part of his branch. "Then you're lucky" he says.

I nod and look down, some locks of hair falling across my face. I know how fortunate I am to have legacies, something I can use to help survive and fight. For the Loric without legacies, the Cepans, it must be hard for them to live. They're practically defenceless.

"You must have strengths I don't have" I try to comfort him. He snorts, clearly not agreeing with what I'm saying and I feel bad about his lack of confidence. But at the end of the day a boy's lack of confidence is not my biggest problem.

"Yeah, I could totally kill a mog with my knowledge of space" he says sarcastically. I look at him in pity and he shakes his head. "Don't look at me like that. I can't stand it"

"Like what?" I ask even though I know exactly what he's talking about.

"Like you think I'm going to die first. Like you feel sorry for me" he replies, smiling gently at me, despite his annoyed words. I look down in shame. I wouldn't want someone to look at me like that, why would he?

"Sorry" I mumble. "…I don't think you're going to die first" I add but my words sound weak to me. He reaches out and takes my hand, surprising both of us. His cheeks turn bright red but I keep my hand in his. It's quite comforting.

"Sure you do" he says, almost cheerfully. "And who wouldn't? I'm a Cepan and on top of that have no physical strength or the looks to get sponsors" he shrugs and I know he must have come to terms with his fate.

"You seem clever" I say, grasping onto something. "And intelligence can't be underestimated" I try to reassure him but he simply smiles. There's a light in his eyes that tells me he's a lot wiser and _better _morally than everybody else in these games.

People like that never win. It's always the nastiest, the strongest, the meanest. And even then, they're lucky to win.

"Thanks" he smiles because he knows I'm trying to make an effort. And in this moment I feel like _I'm_ the one being pitied for being the person who won't accept the truth. And I suddenly hate it.

I pull my hand away and hurt registers in his eyes before he composes himself. We pull back and it's only then that I realize how close we really were. I look away, stripping away some bark from the tree and chewing on it. It's an instinct I've built up from years in the woods. It gives my mouth something to do and wards off hunger.

"You've hunted before" Sam is much more intelligent than I really thought. Without my realizing it, he's been analyzing me, seeing my strengths and weaknesses. He's come to the conclusion that could get me killed.

"Yes" I don't lie, there's no point. One good thing about the year of preparation is that I can pretend all my knowledge came from there and not from years of illegal hunting.

"That's cool" Sam grins at me, and I see him as somebody I can trust. He won't blab about me to the authorities and in return I'll help him. I can tell him how to survive for two weeks in the arena.

"Sam!" there's a man's call and then a bulky man comes into view. He's not fat, no chance of that, but he's strong and packing some muscle. I shrink back so he can't see me, only Sam.

"See you soon" Sam whispers quietly and then quickly climbs down the tree. A few times he slips and without thinking, I help him out with telekinesis. The man slaps him gently on the back when Sam appears and they both head off, chatting happily.

I lean back in the tree watching them both go, confused. I was absolutely determined not to let anyone past my carefully built up shields. But in less than a day Katarina and I are as close as possible and I already want to help Sam out.

Maybe my walls weren't so well built. They must have fallen at the first sight of kindness in years and now they lie scattered around me in pieces. All I know is that I have to build them up before the Games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you all enjoyed it! :D <strong>

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Training

**Hi guys!**

**So a huge thank you to everyone for all the reviews and the support you all give me! I love every PM and I love to hear your feedback or thoughts on my story, so I really do mean it when I say that I appreciate every single one of the reviews.**

**Secondly, I'm sorry for the later update again. I promise to update next Saturday so that you don't have to wait for ages again. I just have this important project in for Monday so I've been trying to get it done for this weekend but now it's done, I can promise to update by next weekend.**

**Answers to reviews:**

- **They opened the Chest with a key as it's not John's Chest, just a Chest for whoever was picked as tribute. It could be anyone's Chest.**

- **Maren and Sam? Maren and John? Maren and Nine? Hehe, you'll have to wait and see…**

- **Are the Garde going to have the same story as my other story? Hm, I don't know yet, I'll see where this story takes me…**

**Please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Training<p>

A month and a half later

**Marina**

It's early morning when I creep out of my bed and head to the training room. After being here for over a month I'm familiar enough with Adelina's timetable to know when the best time to train is. The morning and late evening to nighttime is perfect since she's usually in her room.

We've both kept our promises. I don't bother her about my training and she lets me use the room whenever I want. She makes lunch and dinner for me since she knows I'm training but one word about what I'm doing and our fragile truce will be destroyed. So I shut my mouth and instead talk about everything else but that room.

I enter the familiar room that's become my haven. At first it was almost impossible to use and I wanted to give up, resorting to beg Adelina again. But I didn't do that and I stuck with it, trying to learn the best way around the room.

There's a panel on one side of the room that controls functions of the rooms; moving disks on the floors, bullets shooting out of a hatchet and so on. I've avoided that part of the room so far since I'm not good enough and I'd probably kill myself. The one time I pressed a button I had to heal a burn about a foot long on my leg. It was very painful.

However, I've been using other equipment. I'm a lot stronger through use of the punching bags and mats for basic strength. I can do at least 100 sit-ups now, something I really couldn't do before. I'm faster and more flexible so I can at least escape.

But my real talent is with the bow and arrow. There's a cupboard in the corner of the room, filled with weapons. I could have gone for a sword or a strange pipe staff but I would probably have stabbed myself with it. Instead, I went for bow and arrow and I'm so glad I did, as I'm getting a lot better at it.

It's the weapon I head for now, picking it up and smiling as I pull on the string. I'm not perfect with it yet, it'll take a few more months at least for that, but after I've warmed up I practice with this weapon for the rest of the day. Adelina said every weapon in the room is bound to come up in the arena.

I put the bow down regretfully and instead set off on my early morning jog. If I don't go now, I'll never go because I'll just put it off.

I'm not confined to the house or garden; I'm allowed to run along the streets too. My morning lap is usually going up one street and down the other. It takes over an hour and I'm usually shaking by the time I get back but it's good endurance work.

This morning there's a light drizzle and I pull my hood up as I set off on my jog. It doesn't bother me; I've worked in the orphanage's gardens when there are storms. In fact it's almost welcoming to feel the cool drops of water on my face as I jog.

I've been running for about 30 minutes when I stop for a water break. I unscrew the lid from the bottle of water in my hand and I take a deep drink, tipping my head back. My hood falls back, letting my hair become wet from the rain but again I'm not bothered.

"Hey stranger" I jerk back at the voice, starting in shock. I turn to see that I've stopped by the fence of one of the houses along this street and a boy is leaning on the fence, watching me with a grin. It's the boy from the Calling that long month and a half ago. I take a long drink of water to steady my nerves, which is ridiculous. I barely know the boy after all.

"Joseph?" I ask uncertainly. He grins in acknowledgement of my correct guess and I notice he's leaning on the fence of his house. Dressed in jogging clothes and with wet hair he's clearly been training in his garden. His Mentor is nowhere to be seen but I bet he or she can't be far.

"Good to see you Marina" he demonstrates that he remembers me too. "I've seen you jog here every morning" he says. "I thought I'd come out and say hello one time" he explains. I see a curtain twitch from his house and I smile. I guess his mentor's watching us for whatever reason.

"You could join me. I'd like the company" I offer shyly. He looks back at his house and then shakes his head, almost regretful.

"I'd love to but I can't. Reynolds wouldn't let me" he says with a heavy sigh. "Got me training almost every minute of the day. Breaks aren't allowed" he adds.

I'm not offended by what he said but my jogs aren't a break at all. In fact they're very hard work for someone who's never done this kind of thing before. However I clamp my teeth on my tongue and don't contradict his statement. I don't want a fight with Joseph.

"You enjoying your training then?" I ask. He nods but I see weariness in his eyes. He must be worked hard whereas it's the opposite for me. I wonder if he knows how lucky he is to have a Mentor who's determined to help their tribute.

"Yeah it's good fun but busy" he laughs as he straightens up. He's taller than me, tall enough that my head would just brush his chin. And I'm quite tall.

"So which house are you in?" he asks curiously. I point up the way I came, but you can't see the house from here.

"In the middle" I explain. "30 minutes running from here" He nods and then sighs as though he's deeply sad.

"Wish you were closer. You have no idea how boring my neighbours are" he chuckles. I'm pleased by his light compliment and I laugh too, feeling carefree for the first time in a while. Even though I don't know him that well, he seems like a happy guy.

"Why would you say that? I could be boring for all you know" I point out. He grins, his teeth clean white against his tanned skin.

"Nah, you talk to me" he points out. "There's a young girl, Maggie, who seems terrified of me. And then the others are just too serious" he shrugs. "Whereas you're up for a chat"

I grin, a light blush on my cheeks. It's the first time I've noticed it but I'm sure it's been here for the whole conversation. In fact, I could be wrong, but I think there's a blush on his cheeks too.

"Well thanks. I haven't seen my neighbours either" I sigh. "Poor kids. Some of them are just too young" Joseph sobers up too and he nods, looking down at his clenched fists. For the first time since I met him, he looks angry. Really angry.

"I know" he shakes his head and when he looks up his green eyes are blazing. "It's wrong and-" he's interrupted by a call from his house. Standing in the doorway is his mentor, who taps his watch when Joseph looks his way.

"I guess you got to go" I say ruefully even though I want Joseph to stay. Something tells me that I won't see him for a while, that this meeting was a one-off. The thought kind of upsets me because apart from Adelina, he's the only person I've talked to in a month.

"Yeah" he seems as reluctant as me but he's going to go anyway. His Mentor counts more than a fellow Loric tribute standing in the rain.

But then what he does next is odd. He reaches out and hugs me, his arms wrapped safely around my shoulders and back. His cheek presses against mine and I can feel his warm breath on my cold neck.

I don't know if he did this because he's a nice guy but what else would it be? We barely know each other! But despite our lack of time together I feel safe as I hug him back, not wanting to let go. Not yet, anyway.

He pulls away too soon, a light blush on his cheeks. He touches my cheek, so very gently, and then turns back to the house, jogging away from me. It's as though he's in a rush and I wonder if he's embarrassed by what he did. I want to tell him that I enjoyed the comfort, the feeling of support he gave me but I don't.

I simply jog away, feeling warm where he touched my cheek and a happy smile gracing my lips. Without realizing it Joseph gave me a reason to fight; he reminded me of the good people out there, the people who matter. He showed me why it's important to fight the everyday battle with Adelina.

I go through the routine of the day with more vigour than normal and I'm rewarded with one of my arrows hitting the target near the centre. I manage to beat my record of strength work and do it quicker than I've ever done it before.

Above all, I find myself enjoying it all.

Xxx

**Stanley**

The drone whizzes towards me and I duck, bringing my pipe staff in an arc above my head. It slices the drone in two and then I'm up on my feet again, anticipating the next assault. Thankfully my fast reactions pay off as a punching bag swings down to meet me.

At the same time, Sandor has released a group of bullets that are heading towards me. I duck to avoid the bullets since they're the bigger threat but the punching bag is still racing towards me. I bring my staff up to slice it in half and I'm sprayed with sand.

But I'm still standing.

"Now you're getting it!" Sandor whoops in joy, his face shining with pride and probably sweat too. He's working harder too as he's trying to make it more difficult for me.

"Is that all you can do?" I tease and then regretting it the minute after. Teasing Sandor always ends in a concussion or a fractured bone.

Sandor doesn't reply but he flicks a few buttons on the panel in front of him. The floor under me shakes and I admit, I kind of panic. I've never experienced an earthquake before and Sandor's never demonstrated this part of the Lecture hall before.

I'm so busy trying to maintain my balance that I barely manage to destroy the drone coming towards me. I bring up my pipe staff that fortunately manages to deal with the worst of the drone but I'm still hit with a few bits of hot metal. I flinch and that's when I get hit.

I'm not quite sure what it is. It's kind of like a big metal arm punching me and then retracting. Whatever it is, I'm sent flying and I land metres away, out of breath and my body aching.

I think Sandor's given up but when the floor begins to heat up underneath me I know I have to move at once. I'm on my feet and jogging away when a mogadorian soldier appears in front of me.

I gape at the realistic qualities it has but I squash my awe down and instead focus on killing the thing. I lunge out and with a hard blow to the chest, sending it flying. I watch gleefully as it's body breaks apart on impact and it turns to ash.

I stumble forward to get off the heated floor and don't notice the last obstacle Sandor threw at me. Something snaps tight around my ankle and I'm jerked up in the air, my staff slipping out of my hand.

The heated floor stops humming as Sandor shuts down the controls before he delivers his post-fight speech. He's grinning as he swings me over so I'm close to him but he doesn't let me go. I'm dangling in front of him and I can't hit him with my staff.

"You gonna let me down?" I growl. I swipe out to try and hit a button to release me but Sandor laughs, making me go higher in the air so I can't reach a damn thing.

"In the arena" Sandor begins and I know I have to listen. This is important. "You could get anything from a volcano eruption to an earthquake to a tsunami. These won't harm the mogs but you can sure as hell bet it will hurt some Loric. And you could be one of them"

"So you're saying if I'd been in the arena just now I'd be dead?" I ask, kind of with an attitude. I guess I don't like the thought of almost dying.

Sandor sighs and nods but he doesn't look too worried by it at all. "Yes but in the real thing hopefully you'll be concentrating more"

My ankle is suddenly released and I could go crashing to the ground but I save myself with telekinesis. I've been practicing with it a lot and am a lot better than I used to be. I know I've still got a way to go but already in just over a month I've changed loads.

"Clean up for dinner and we'll talk then" Sandor tells me, patting my back lightly as he switches off the controls. I nod and head out of the room, beyond exhausted. The adrenalin that was pounding through my veins vanishes and now it takes all the effort I have to get myself up the stairs and into the shower.

The hot water pouring down into my bare skin relaxes the muscles in my back and I smile happily, probably the first time today that my face hasn't been twisted up in a grimace. I step out of the shower, drying myself quickly when I catch my reflection in the mirror.

I used to be quite muscular but skinny as well. However I've completely changed. My body's stronger and much more ripped, to my delight. My hair is a buzz cut, something Sandor did. He said that when I turn up in the arena like this I would be considered as a true warrior. Which I am.

I leave the bathroom and head downstairs, preparing for more prep talk by Sandor. But he's not there when I go down, only the housekeeper is. She smiles warmly at me as she stirs something delicious smelling in a pot.

"Hungry?" she asks kindly as I pause in the doorway. I grin at once, nodding.

"Starving" I reply. She smiles and then turns back to the food, concentrating once more. Once it became clear that I ate too much at lunch the first day I was here, Sandor decided to make dinner the biggest meal of the day. And it's the one thing I really look forward to every day.

"Sandor's in his study and dinner will be half an hour" she adds, stirring something in a pot. I nod, not sure what to do in that time. I can't stay in this house any longer because I'm starting to feel cooped up so I quickly leave the house.

I take a deep breath once I'm outside, feeling a bit better. I love training and getting stronger and better every day but I hate being inside all the time. It's nice to be outside, the wind ruffling your clothes and the light rain pattering on your face. It reminds me a bit of home.

I walk down the path to the end of the gate and I start to walk down the long street in the village. I haven't had time to think in ages and now that I'm by myself in peace and quiet, I just can't control my mind anymore.

I think a lot about my parents who must be at home and wondering how I'm doing. Of course I'm worried about them; how can they survive without my occasional supply of food? How can they survive now that I don't do small jobs for some much needed spare cash?

I think of Byscoe, my poor chimaera in the forest. He must know that I've been taken, that I was chosen for the Games. You always see some chimaera in the Calling, either as a bird or as an insect. The mogs just think they're normal animals and only the Loric can tell what they really are.

For the first time in a long time, I just wish I were back home with my mum and dad. I miss the monotony of every day life. It might have been boring, might have been hard but it was safe. And this new lifestyle? The last thing it can be called is safe.

I spot a nearby bench and I sit down there, staring down at my hands. They're covered in callouses and cuts, after being treated brutally in my training. I sigh and look away when I notice her, silently watching me.

I recognise her from somewhere, but I can't exactly remember who she is. After all, I haven't seen any Loric tributes in over a month. But she seems to recognise me because she grins when she notices me looking at her and she walks over.

"Mind if I join?" she gestures to the seat next to me. I shake my head, desperately trying to place her. Beautiful features, long thick black hair…how could I have forgotten this girl?! But I have and I think it's obvious because she smirks.

"Maddy Shore. We met on the ship and I made you drink the pink stuff" she reminds me with a laugh. Realisation hits me and I grin sheepishly, mentally chastising myself. I'm an idiot.

"Sorry" I mutter, kind of embarrassed. She laughs good-naturedly and gently shoves me arm, not seeming offended at all.

"Took one too many hits to your head?" she teases and I chuckle, starting to feel a little better.

"More like a 100 too many" I retort and she grins, her face lighting up with her smile. I'm temporarily silenced by how pretty she is and I suddenly realise how sweaty my hands are. My heart's also going way too fast to be normal.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay here?" she asks, as though this is a holiday. I kind of like her laid-back approach; it's so different from the doom and gloom you normally see around here.

"It's pretty good" I shrug. "I don't know what I enjoy more, the training or the food" I add, lamely trying to be funny. I'm so bad around girls. Luckily, she laughs and nods, her eyes lighting up. Man, it's unfair how pretty she is.

"Definitely the food" she remarks. "Thank god my mentor's been making me do some workouts otherwise I would so put on weight" she laughs, carefree. I don't know what to say to that and we both lapse into a slightly awkward silence.

No matter how cocky or badass I try to make myself appear, I'm so hopelessly clueless around girls. I only know some terrible pick up lines and I don't think they would work on Maddy, no matter how laidback she appears. So I just keep quiet and hope I don't seem like too much of an idiot.

"Anyway, got to go. Katie will be expecting me" she stands up, a little flustered and I flush, embarrassed. I've totally got to try and figure out a way to look slightly decent in front of girls, especially ones as amazing as Maddy.

"See you later" I nod, smiling weakly at her. She smiles a lot more genuinely than I did and does something very unexpected. She bends down, kissing my cheek, and then jogs off before I can say anything.

I spend the rest of the evening with a stupidly cheesy grin on my face.

Xxx

**John**

After a month of training in the hall under the house, I feel like a different person. I know I don't look that much stronger, even though I've built up some muscle, and I don't look malnourished anymore. My fighting has improved and although I won't be the best in that arena, I'll certainly be strong enough to survive.

It just depends on how long I'll survive.

But the real change is in my mind. I've grown so much more positive than I used to be. I don't wake up, thinking about what will be happening to me this time in a year. I don't think up thinking that the mogs are going to destroy me in the arena. I wake up thinking of how I will destroy _them._

Henri and I are getting on well as well. He's like the dad I never had and I think he sees me as his son. Or maybe I'm just reading too much into it. But it doesn't matter because I know we're good friends.

Things are especially tough at the moment. The Games have started for this year and it's a bad one for the Loric. It's been a week in the arena and half have been wiped out. Henri's included. His name was Jason but now he's lying in a grave, in his hometown.

We're watching a recap tonight. The mogs can watch it during the day but we're not lucky enough to have that 'luxury'. Instead we're forced to watch it during the night. And if we switch it off our families will get an unpleasant visit from some mog soldiers.

The booming anthem from the TV pulls me into the lounge, my stomach clenching in dread. I don't want to watch this at all, even though I have to. It brings back the reality that I will have to play a part in these very Games in a year's time.

I settle down on the couch next to Henri, whose face is haunted in the dimmed lights. We watch the symbol of the Capital fade away and then the show begins. The commentary runs overheard but nobody except the mogs really pays attention.

The one good thing about watching the Games is seeing the arena for this year and ruling it out for next year, my year. It's a desert this time, which is why there are more deaths than my usual. The volunteers don't have enough water and many have been dying from dehydration.

Tonight it's a special night. There's a feast going on, something the Gamemakers do every year. It's usually got something special involved, like loads of food or water or medicine and then the kids all go there to grab the luxuries. But the problem is the mogs go there too.

And the death toll is always big around a feast.

We watch as a mog girl beheads a Loric volunteer from ten feet away by throwing her axe. She picks it up again and it sinks into a girl's neck. Both Loric are dead in seconds. I wince and look away as the mog girl kills three more kids.

Five kids. Five kids killed by one mog.

But there's a bit of hope. One Loric guy sees the destruction caused by the mog girl and goes mental. He lunges after her and using telekinesis to fix her in place, snaps her neck with his bare hands. He's strong all right.

The commentators are going wild, talking about this boy as though he's a hero. They love death, even if it's one of their own. They can't get enough of it, and if a Loric fights back then it's even better.

I watch as the Loric guys loads his pack with food and then dashes away as fast as he can. But no matter how good he is, the mogs are simply better. One lunges out from a hidden rock and tackles the Loric, stabbing him in the heart.

His life pours out with blood onto the ground until he's lifeless and the mog standing over him grins, stabbing the body once more before running off to join his fellow soldiers.

"It's so wrong" Henri's jaw is clenched and he looks like he has so much more to say, but in the end he doesn't elaborate.

The programme soon ends and with a sigh, Henri sends me off to bed. There are only 10 Loric children left in the Games. Tomorrow will be the last day in the arena and then Round 2 will begin soon after.

I wonder if there will even be a Round 3 this year.

I head up to my room, going over to the window. It's a window that looks over the side of the house and I can see the house next to me. I look closer and see the girl walking by her window. She doesn't notice me, she never has, but it still gives me some comfort to see her strolling around her room.

I sigh and shut my curtains, sinking into bed. It'll be another long day tomorrow and I have to be prepared for it.

Xxx

_Explosions shake the ground and screams fill the air as the mogadorian attack begins. I see falling objects with fire trailing them, almost like comets, shoot towards the ground but when they hit they burst into flames and sound._

_I see women and children and fathers running away from their destroyed homes, trying desperately to find refuge. I see little kids, faces streaming with tears, held by their parents who are as scared as them._

_There are some Loric who fight back. Explosions of light and sound as well as hurricane force winds that batter the Mogadorian ships. But the attack was too well organized, too strong for the Loric._

_One by one the warriors begin to fall. Whether it's a piken snapping down on them or the fire from a mog blaster, they still succumb to the darkness of death. And soon there's nothing to stop the mog army advancing on those who can't or won't fight._

_But they don't. The final mog ship descends onto Lorien and the Beloved Leader steps out. He doesn't say anything but the army backs off the Loric. The mog leader grins in triumph and begins to laugh, a cruel laugh filled with hate._

_And from that day on the Occupation began._

Xxx

I wake up; sweat making my clothes stick to my skin. I breathe heavily, trying to order my thoughts, trying to deal with the pain that fills me. I look down at my palms and see red crescents on my hands where I dug my nails in too much.

I'd never had such a vivid dream before. I'd never seen the true level of death experienced on that day and never felt so angry about what the mogs had done.

I go over to the window, pacing in my wild state. I pull across the curtains, desperate to see the stars and moon of Lorien to reassure me. I begin to calm down when I see them, even though it should be a reminder of how it's not really our planet.

I begin to calm down a little when my eyes automatically go to the window of the girl's room. I'm shocked when I see a pair of deep blue eyes looking back at me, framed with thick blonde hair. We both stare at each other when she smiles, waves quickly and then disappears from the window.

I feel a grin on my face, a stupid cheesy grin that Thom would always tease me about. And it _is_ stupid because I barely know the girl since we only talked once and that was on the ship coming here. But seeing her smile at me like that has made me inexplicably happy.

And even when I go back to bed, haunted by the thought of more dreams of Lorien, I actually dream about the deep blue eyes of the girl.

And it's the best dream I've ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and see you next week!<strong>

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Games have begun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the incredible reviews! I can't believe there are 92 reviews already for this story and I'm really grateful to everyone who's reviewed this story. Thank you all so much!**

**There are still lots of questions about pairings. Because I want to keep this story as close to the books as possible, John/Sarah is quite possible for the meantime but it doesn't mean it will stay that way…**

**Also, a lot of people are asking whether Marina or Maren is Katniss. They both are. I used aspects of Katniss for both of them, so Marina uses the bow and arrow but Maren is a natural hunter and she can fight. And this story is centered around the boys (Stanley, John) as much as it is around the girls.**

**Hope that helps and please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – The Games have begun<p>

11 months later

**Marina**

_Breathe in… breathe out._

My body is as tight and unmoving as a rock. My arm is drawn back, the string pressed tightly against my cheek. The target stands 40 metres in front of me, something I've never managed to hit accurately before.

I take in another deep breath and shut everything around me. I focus on the target and nothing else whilst trying to calm my mind. Nothing else matters but this.

I release the arrow and watch as it cuts through the air quickly before slamming into the target. Right in the centre of the target. Right where the heart of a mog would be.

I whoop in joy, relaxed at once at my victory. I know in the arena my targets will actually be moving so I've been practicing targets that are closer to me but move as well. But this is the first time I've hit something so far away from me.

I run over to the target, beaming in pride as I examine my work. It's right in the centre of the heart, as though someone spent ages trying to find the exact middle. I tug it out; grinning when I realize the arrow is quite deep into the 'heart' as well.

My confidence renewed, I go onto my favourite stand of the training hall. It throws moving objects out and I have to shoot at them. I select a medium-hard range and begin to relax into my favourite pastime. Arm, aim, shoot. It's repetitive but satisfying work.

It took me a while to learn how to shoot. I'd had to read a few instruction manuals before I got the idea. And then once I had the technique down, I'd spent hours and hours just doing simple shooting. I've spent about 8 hours a day in this training hall dedicated to shooting.

And as boastful as this sounds, I'm quite good at shooting now.

The stand stops shooting out the objects and I look at them on the floor assessing how many I shot and how many I didn't. 18/20. Not perfect but for someone who couldn't even pick up a bow properly eleven months ago it's amazing.

"Well done" Adelina stands by the doorway, her face framed in shadow. I spin around in shock since I didn't even know she was in here. Once the shock wears off, I swallow uncomfortably; she's never been in here since I've been here and she's never seen me shoot. I didn't even know if she knew I could.

"I've been practicing" I reply, plucking the arrows out of the objects and putting them in the quiver. With an efficiency I've learned over the months, I quickly wrap my arrow up in the right equipment before shutting the hall down.

I join Adelina by the stairs and I see guilt on her face for the first time in months. I don't know what she's going to say and I don't want to hear it. Relations between us are strained. I thought she might eventually relent and help me train but she never did once. And that hurts more than anything.

"I'm sorry" she finally says. I know at once she's going to say how good I could have been if she trained me so I stop her with a raised hand. I don't want to hear it, don't want to be induced into a panic right now. I want to enjoy my victory, my progress with the bow and arrow.

"It's fine" I say. "I may not be the best but I'm certainly better than I used to be" I pretend to be confident as I sweep past her and up the stairs. She never follows me, probably too nervous or guilty.

When I'm in my room, my confident façade cracks and I sink down onto the bed. Despite all the practice I've put in I know I'm nowhere as good as the mogs. They'll have bludgeons and spears and other vulgar weapons. Once my arrows have run out (and what if they don't have a bow?!) then I'm dead.

The truth is, I do blame Adelina. I might fool myself by saying that the past 11 months have been the best in my life. I've gotten to practice what I love whenever I want. I've eaten some of the best food and lived in luxury.

But it's all a lie. I've seen some kids in the Village and they are lethal. There's the one boy, called Stanley, who's become famous along this street. Beastly is probably the word to describe him. I haven't actually met him but I've heard he's deadly and will certainly be here until the end.

And if the Loric are like this after a year, what are the mogs like?

I put my head in my hands; glad my palms are cold against my heated foreheads. I smile as my cool palms ease the stress headache that was starting to build. I just have to convince myself that I can do this.

_You can use the bow and arrow. You have legacies. You _can_ survive._

I know there's only one cure for the bleak state I'm in at the moment. I go over to my window and crank it open, before using telekinesis to lower myself to the ground. I've got over an hour to dinner but Adelina never lets me out of the house unless it's for my run.

I use the bushes along the fence to hide myself from the windows of the house. Adelina's not standing by one and I breathe a sigh of relief; sometimes I have to wait for ages until it's clear for me to go. I look at the house once more before walking quickly across the road and heading to the house opposite.

It's Ella's house. She and I became strong friends about three months ago. She'd been training in her garden and I'd been watching her from my front garden as I'd been reading. I'd looked down for only a few seconds but then I'd heard her scream; a scream filled with so much pain it had filled my eyes with tears. She'd fallen out of a tree and broken her leg.

It was so bad bones were poking out of her leg.

I'd reacted at once. I'd been racing over there and healing her without thinking, without hesitation. I just didn't want to think of her being hurt. By the time her Mentor, Crayton, had run out she was perfectly fine and hugging me gratefully.

We'd become best friends after that.

I slip into the back garden of her house and smile when I see her and Crayton lying on the grass next to each other, reading. She calls him Papa and their bond is just so special to see, even though they've only known each other for a year. I clear my throat quietly but she turns around at once, grinning when she sees me.

"Marina!" she calls eagerly, running over and throwing herself at me in a hug. I swing her around before setting her down on the ground, giggling. It's been a few days since we last saw each other, as we've both been so busy.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" I ask softly. She shakes her head at once, grabbing my hand and pulling me to Crayton. I look down at her book and see she wasn't reading at all, she was drawing a picture. I look closer, interested; she's a fantastic artist and it's always a treat seeing her drawings.

It's of me, sitting in the apple tree in her garden. I'm smiling and eating an apple, my hand held out in protest to Ella. She'd taken a picture of me that day but I hadn't realised it was so she could draw the picture of me.

"It's beautiful" I tell her, settling down next to her. "Although I think you made me look prettier than I am" I tease her and she giggles. Crayton grins at me, before turning back to his own book.

Ella's face suddenly lights up. "I made another one for you yesterday" she jumps up and runs back to the house, a happy ball of energy.

Crayton looks at her sadly and then puts his book down. His face is serious as we look at each other for a long time. We don't want the girl we care about so much to get killed. We like each other but it's clear the girl in the middle is far more important than the other.

"I'll ally with her, keep her safe" I say at last. Crayton knows I can shoot; in fact he's helped me once or twice. Seeing other volunteers in the Village is legal so if anyone were to investigate we could just say I was inside, playing with Ella, instead of training with Crayton.

Because _that_ is illegal.

"Thank you" Crayton's face relaxes a little and I swell with pride. He clearly trusts me enough to look after Ella. "She can get the food, she's a clever little thing" he adds, as if trying to persuade me. He doesn't have to, there's no one else I'd rather ally with.

"I won't let the mogs touch her" I vow. He nods and is about to say something further when Ella hurtles out of the house, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. She must know that in a week we'll be in the Capital but right now she's so young and carefree.

"Look!" she shows me the picture and it's of me again, leaning out of my window in my house. I look sad, something I feel every day. She clambers onto my lap, using her legacy to turn into a tiny seven year old, and I kiss her hair softly.

"Thank you El" I whisper. "It's beautiful, like all your drawings" she beams with pride and links her tiny hand in mine. She looks up at me, her brown eyes huge and pleased.

"Don't be sad" she smiles. "We'll be allies in the arena and then we can draw together again in the trees" her gentle innocence makes me smile as I squeeze her hand.

I suddenly realize that my job in the arena isn't for me to live after all. I have something much more important to do. It's to help Ella survive and come back to Crayton, where they can draw pictures all day. Where she can be happy with her Papa.

"Allies forever" I promise, sealing the deal with a kiss on her forehead.

Xxx

**Maren**

One week left. One week to go and then I'll be out of here, shipped to the Capital for the mogs' entertainment. Just one week and then I may never see Katarina again. One week and I may never been get out of the mogs' hands alive.

I shake my head angrily. I shouldn't think like that, not when I've been doing so well since I've been here. My training has gone from strength to strength and I know I'm one of the best. I can scale trees in a heartbeat; use telekinesis to shoot at targets whilst fighting in hand-to-hand combat and my abilities with the sword is daunting.

There are some people who have far more reason to be nervous in comparison to me. The boy next door, Sam, may be a nice guy but he is no survivor. I know this, he knows it, but we don't say anything out loud. What's the point?

I'm pacing in the house, bored after training. It was the same as usual, me defeating all the obstacles Katarina threw at me. I didn't even break a sweat.

Yet despite my everyday victories in the training hall, I can't help but think of the mogs. How they'll be so much better than I could ever wish to be. How they'll be able to do what I can do but more. How I pale in significance next to them.

The familiar feeling of panic settles me. It's one I've had since I learned to hunt and was the main breadwinner for my family. It's the fear of not being to cope with the pressure of looking after yourself and everyone else. It's the fear of being caught any minute.

Except it's even worse now. It's the fear of being killed any minute. But there's no escaping this nightmare. In a week's time it'll be my reality.

I head to the front door, grabbing my jacket. I need to get out, get to fresh air. Katarina must sense something's wrong when she sees me hurrying from the house and she appears in the kitchen doorway.

"Maren? What's-?" she goes to say but I'm out of the front door in seconds. She calls my name again, desperately, but I'm sprinting away.

I sprint towards the very edge of the village, where I can see the wilderness in the distance. I don't know if the mogs are watching; if they'll see me running towards the bare countryside. If they do, I'm sure I'll be caught before I can get too far.

I make it past the last house, still feeling claustrophobic. I've never needed to be back home and in the woods as much as I do now. I crave the feeling of safety and security that I know I'll get in the woods.

I stop my light jog, looking back to see the houses five minutes from me. If the mogs have been alerted to my missing presence, nothing's happening. Or maybe they know I won't really go because then they'll take it out on my family.

I settle down on the ground, the fresh air relaxing me. I never realised how uptight I've been and how much I've needed this break. How desperate I've been to be free from the reins of Katarina. I love her but she's a slave driver when it comes to my training.

"This is technically illegal" I look behind me to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, dresses in workout clothes watching me. His mentor stands a few paces behind and I realise that's why I was never chased by the mogs. They knew this mentor and tribute would take care of me, would follow me.

"Then you better hurry back before they punish you" my voice is biting and nasty. I don't recognise it as mine. The boy doesn't seem to mind at all, in fact he sits down next to me and I watch as his Mentor backs up some more so he can't hear us.

"I remember you" the boy says softly, a sad smile on his face. "We talked a bit on the ship bringing us here" he says. I frown and then nod, barely remembering exchanging the few words with him.

Truth is, I can't remember this boy and I don't think he really remembers me. Maybe he's just trying to be polite.

"I'm John" he holds his hand and I eye it suspiciously. He rolls his hands and puts it in his lap.

"We're not enemies" he says gently. "We're the same race and fighting for the same thing" he carries on. I frown as we both look out into the distance. I see rolling hills, small towns dotted here and there. I can see dark shadows where woods would be and in the far distance, the mountains looming over everything.

"Doesn't matter" I say roughly. "You'll probably be dead within a week anyway" I say cruelly. I expect him to react, to hurl vicious comments at me but he simply chuckles. He rests his elbows on his knees as he looks out at the same view as me.

I wonder if he sees it as a haven or unknown territory.

"Probably" he says ruefully. I can feel him looking at me through his eyelashes and I meet his gaze, not embarrassed like some people would be. Our gazes lock and I notice what a deep blue his eyes are. They're kind of beautiful.

"But if you head over there, you'll be dead in an hour" he breaks our stare and looks away, into the distance. His face looks wistful as he gazes out at Lorien. Even miserable, it's still a beautiful planet.

"No I won't" I boast. "I can hunt and I can fight. I'd survive" I reply. John snorts and raises an eyebrow at me.

"I have no doubt you could. But you know I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the mogs catching up to you" he replies. I sigh and look down at my hands. They're covered in callouses and scars but I like them just as they are. They remind me of the hardships I've overcome.

"And they'd kill your family" he adds. I sigh in annoyance and I can see him try to hide his grin.

"I know, I know…there's no problem with dreaming" I retort. He chuckles gently and I find that unlike most people, it doesn't rub me up the wrong way. If anyone acted like this kid they would have gotten a punch by now.

Maybe it's because he's not smug that he's right. Maybe it's because he seems like a really nice guy and wouldn't boast about his victory. But I think that the reason I'm not annoyed with him is because he really does care about me.

It's not in a pathetic lovey-dovey way or anything like that, after all he barely knows me. But he cares because we're the same race and we're going through the same thing. He cares because he doesn't want to see someone suffer more than necessary.

"You know, you never even told me your name" he finally says. I smile, a tiny smile but one all the same. I look to the ground, some hair falling out from behind my ear.

"Maren" I reply. "My name's Maren Elizabeth" His eyebrows shoot up in surprise and I see amusement in his blue eyes.

"I would have thought of something much more badass for you" he chuckles. I roll my eyes in exasperation, causing a cheeky grin to stretch across his face. It's an infectious grin, one that makes me smile too.

"Why does everyone say that?" I groan. I hear an annoyed sigh behind me and we both turn to see his Mentor on his phone, looking agitated. He keeps shooting urgent looks at both of us.

"Let's go back" John encourages, smiling gently at me. "We can't stay out here forever because they'll bring the armed squad in. Henri's barely keeping them back as it is"

"Thanks John" I finally say as I get up, offering him my hand. He takes it and I pull him up with ease. I stare sadly, regretfully, at the countryside one more time before turning away.

"Lucky we were doing outdoor training" his mentor says, a little agitated. "You would have been blown to pieces by now if not for our 'mature presence'" his lips twitch at the phrase and I bet he's been trying to persuade mog generals not to kill me.

"An overreaction, isn't it?" I reply. The Mentor's eyebrows shoot up at once at that and John looks serious.

"Trying to escape before the Games is a criminal offence" the Mentor says seriously. "If you had gone 100 more metres, you would be dead and one of your younger family members would be taking your place…_without_ any training" he tells me.

I freeze, panic creeping through my veins. I didn't realise what I had done was that bad. I thought it had been obvious I wasn't going anywhere but apparently the mogs take these things _very_ seriously.

I make it back to the Village and shiver when I see a group of soldier mogs. They grimace at me as they grip my arms and I begin to fight back, not sure what they're doing. Are they going to kill me anyway?

"Don't fight! They're taking you back home!" the boy calls as he and his mentor walk back to their house. A few mogs trail them but don't touch them. Whereas I'm grabbed and hauled back to my house.

I don't struggle as I'm dragged past every mansion. I try not to let the humiliation get to me and I hold my head high as I march past the houses. I see tributes'' faces peering out of windows and I look away, ashamed to wonder what they think of me. They must be wondering why I'm such a coward.

"Stay here!" they order me as they deposit me back in my house. Katarina drags me inside, shouting at me, telling me how stupid I was. I'm not listening though because all I can think about is the pure hatred on their faces.

I'm going to be a target in the arena. Because of my stupid mistake just now, they're going to try and kill me as quickly as possible. I realise I'm shaking when Katarina sits me down, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders and pressing a mug of warm tea in my hands. But I feel cold and dead and scared. So, so scared.

What have I done?

Xxx

**Adam**

Ivan strolls into the room, a huge glare on his face. If possible, he's gained more muscle and a bigger ego over the course of the year. He walks around thinking he's already been given the award for 'Soldier of the Games', a special award for the mog that kills the most and pleases the audience the most.

He clears his throat and just to irritate him, I keep my head down and carry on writing out the report we have to do for the Games before we go in. It's all about the best way to survive a Loric attack, using battle technique and so on. Not exciting stuff but it has to be done.

"Ahem" Ivan coughs again and I look up with a calm smile. He looks annoyed and I wonder if he's really pissed that I didn't look up at once. But his agitated pacing across the room tells me it's something more than that.

"What?" I ask politely. I don't want to deal with an angry Ivan having a go at me over manners. Ivan scowls as he throws his huge body down on a nearby sofa and I can almost imagine it groaning under his weight.

"We have a problem" he almost snarls. I put my pen down and cross my arms calmly. The smallest things usually wind up Ivan and then it's my job to calm him down.

"What's wrong? Are we chucked out of the Games?" I ask, pretending to be worried. I know it's impossible but Ivan's anger must be directed towards the Games. Nothing else has mattered to him for a year, not even Dannika, the mog girl he's sleeping with.

"No" Ivan snorts, looking almost baffled, as if the thought is too confusing for him. "No, of course not" he adds. I smile calmly and then pick up the pen again.

"Then what is the problem?" I ask, trying not to laugh. Ivan's apparently just wound himself up into a mess and I'll sort it out, as usual.

"It's a fucking forest" Ivan thunders towards me and slaps down a map on the table. "A forest and a lake and a weird field!"

I look closely and see the dome shaped layout of the arena for this year. Most of it is covered in forest, but there's also space for a lake and a field, kind of a wheat field by the looks of it. It must be huge to fit so many things in.

"Why are you complaining about that?" I ask, confused. This is one of the best arenas I've seen, that's for sure. Some of them have been pretty lethal and it's been a battle even for our race to survive.

"You can't hunt them out so easily in a forest!" Ivan yells angrily. I look at the vast empty space surrounding the cornucopia thoughtfully; there's plenty of space for a bloodbath.

At the beginning of every Games, the Loric wait 60 seconds on a disk thing surrounding the cornucopia in a circle so that they can get to grips with their surroundings before the gong goes. Around the circle of Loric, is a circle of mogs. We have to wait on our disks for an extra 30 seconds to give the Loric a small advantage.

"Well, think about it" I say smoothly. "There's a lake for water, which is great for us. And you know the Gamemakers will make sure we're the ones to kill the Loric, not nature or their stupidity. We'll get loads of them to kill"

Ivan's face clears up at the name of the Gamemakers. Knowing him, he forgot about the most important part of the Games. He sighs and then sits down in a nearby chair, looking oddly exhausted.

"What else is bothering you?" I ask, concerned for my brother. He may be simple but in the arena he'll be my greatest ally against the Loric.

Ivan sighs and looks at his hands. "I don't wanna look stupid in front of everyone. My interview wasn't so good" he mutters. I try to look supportive but I can understand why he's worried. Ivan really isn't smart at all.

The interviews happen every year for the Games. A famous mog citizen, Caesar Flickerman, acts as presenter and he interviews every mog and Loric taking part. Us mogs have had them done already as we live in the Capital all year round and besides, 60 faces to remember would be impossible for the mog citizens.

The Loric come into the Capital next week for their interviews. It's very theatrical; they have an opening parade and then an interview before they have a final training session with us. I can't wait to psych out the weak ones.

"It'll be fine" I reassure him. "They edit it to make you look extra good" I praise him. He grins and then crosses his arms, looking a lot better.

"Thanks Adam" he grins. "I'll have your back in the arena cos you always have mine" it's quite touching that statement and I grin, holding up his completed report for the Games.

"Your report's been done. I made sure to put in grammar and spelling mistakes" I laugh. Ivan grins at once and takes it from me, his eyes scanning over it. He can't be reading it though; he's a slow reader.

Don't get me wrong. I'm making Ivan out to be really stupid. But when it comes to fighting and killing and battle techniques, Ivan is the best. He is lethal and determined. If there's a fighting problem that needs solving, Ivan's your man.

Which is why he's so popular amongst the leaders of our race, because he has great potential to be a general one day.

His mobile communicator bleeps next to him and he looks at the screen quickly before scowling. He types a swift reply before dropping it.

"Dannika?" I ask at once. Ivan nods and sighs, rubbing his face.

"You have no idea what a pain she is" he grumbles. "She wants a long-term commitment and all that shit, but I'm going to be in the Games soon" he grins at me. "I'll be killing and training and fighting. I don't have time for her"

I feel a bit sorry for Dannika. That's what happens when you end up to be one of Ivan's girlfriends. He sleeps with them for a while until he moves on. And it looks like he's about to move on.

"Then end it with her" I shrug, turning back to my papers. I always feel a bit embarrassed when we talk about his girls because I've never had a girlfriend. I haven't even been kissed.

"You know what girls are like, it's not that simple" Ivan scoffs. I don't reply and carry on with my writing, hoping Ivan gets the message. Surprisingly he does and he gets up, sighing heavily.

"Thanks for talking, dude. I owe you one" he pats my shoulder before leaving the room whistling. I smirk as the door shuts, back in peace and quiet again.

Truth is, I'm worried too. Not about the arena, no that looks great, but about everything else. I'm worried about the reports coming from the tributes Village, about the Loric children who are a lot stronger than normal. Nobody has ever been as strong as these guys are this year and that worries me.

What does that mean for us mogs?

Something else is also bothering me. There's been a change in Lorien. Ever since the last Games when there were only two victors, a very low number, the Loric have been looking at us with open hatred. That's not rare but the thinly veiled anger is. They're usually too scared to look at us like that.

I shiver as I continue on with my writing. This should be the best time of my life coming up but I want them over as quickly as possible so that everything can get back to normal.

Unfortunately, I couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I can't say how weird it is to write Adam as evil...I can't wait for that to change :P<strong>

**Please review :D**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Capital

**Hey guys! **

**Thank you all so much for the incredible reviews! Over 100! I can't believe how many there are and how amazing you are all being at reviewing my chapters. I know this sounds cliché but I really do love every review and bit of support that you give me.**

**So, I have managed to organise my time well enough for there to be an update every Saturday now, even when I'm doing my exams. :D**

**Answers to reviews:**

- **Will Ella die like Rue? No, because this series has aspects from LL too and she isn't dead in the actual series…well, not that we know of anyway**

- **Hey TheSpecterPlaywright! I do remember you and as for pairings…well I'll have to make you wait for that :P**

**Please read on! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – The Capital<p>

**Marina**

The ship glides smoothly through the air, retracing the route I took a year ago. But this time, things are different. There's no longer the air of grief and despair, there's something tenser but I can't put my finger on it. It's like the mogs are worried for some reason.

All of the tributes have been separated. We were all allowed to mingle and talk this time last year but now we've been forbidden to talk to each other. I'm locked in my own private room, not allowed to go anywhere until we've landed. Then Adelina will get me and lead me away from the others.

There's a window in my small private room and I go over to the window seat, sitting down on the plush cushion. My fingers softly stroke the fabric, velvet I think. Whatever it is it's soft and calming when I'm in such a tense mood.

I'm nervous about seeing the Capital for the first time. I've been on school trips to the great Temple and the monument tower but I've never seen the city from above. It's ironic that I'll only get the privilege because it's a likelihood I could die there.

I see the first hint of the Capital because of the woods that thicken underneath the flying ship. I've heard of this forest, Blackwood Forest, where there are threats of animals and dangerous Loric in there. I've heard that the Government wants to burn it down but have bigger issues at the moment. I wonder what could be bigger than threats of a rebel group.

The forest suddenly ends and there's a short field before I see the Capital. It's a wonder I didn't see it before, but maybe I just didn't want to. It looms up and I see towering office buildings, sprawling estates, huge parks and long rows of shopping streets. I gasp as I inch closer to the window that allows me to see outside. The buildings are odd shapes and all made out of this thick concrete, but they're strangely beautiful.

And there, right in the centre of the city is the Temple of Setrakus Ra. The temple used to be called the Parthenon and was used to worship our planet Lorien. But now it's been corrupted and is no longer a pearly white, but a dark grey, bordering on black. The Monument Tower looms up next to it, impossibly tall, and reminding everyone of Lorien's defeat.

Stretching from the Temple of Setrakus Ra is a mile long promenade, surrounding on both sides by two tall rows of seats where the mogs will be sitting. It's where the volunteers parade the night before the interviews. I'll be doing that tonight, something I'm dreading. The whole world will be watching.

As we approach the training centre I manage to get a glimpse of the front of the Temple better. It's been raised and placed on a black marble block so that it already looks bigger and grander than it used to. But in the block of marble, a small seating area has been cut into it. I see a speaking pedestal and I release that's where Setrakus Ra will make his speech tonight. Directly under the pedestal is the seal of the Capital and with the Temple looming up behind the seating area, it looks terrifying.

Nobody could defy a Capital that looks like this.

The ship races over the promenade and begins to slow as it approaches the Training Centre. We land slowly, ending with a slight bump as it hits the roof of the Centre. My door is opened at once and Adelina stands there, looking very serious. She's all business for once and I wonder if she's trying to make up for what she's missed out on.

"Let's go" she grabs my arm and marches me down the corridor of other mentors and Loric. All the mentors are avoiding eye contact and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. What's going on? I decide it's because nobody can bear to look at anyone else seeing as most of us will be dead soon.

Adelina leads me out of the ship and then into the elevator. Most of it's a blur: the waiting for a turn, the elevator ride… I'm not focused on much at all, just the concrete building that is the last place I'll be before I'm shipped off to die.

Five minute later and I'm waiting in the bare room that's my temporary make-up room. It's where my prep team will get me ready to see my stylist, who will be taking care of every outfit I'm wearing until the arena. I won't be able to go to the apartment where I'm staying until the parade is over.

"Do everything your stylist tells you" Adelina finally breaks the silence as she wraps her arms around me. It's the biggest show of comfort she's given me ever. I know after today I won't see her as she'll be going back to wait for her new Loric. I'll be alone from now on.

"What if it's dangerous?" I ask nervously. She laughs softly and kisses my cheek.

"It won't be" she smiles fondly but there's pain in her eyes. "Trust me, trust him Marina" she touches my cheek and then leaves the room. That's the last time I'll see her and she can't even say goodbye. I try to blink the tears away from my eyes as I compose myself.

And then my prep team enters.

Xxx

"She's going to be perfect!"

I've never felt so violated in my life. I'm standing naked in the bare, clinical room as the three people that make up my prep team walk around me. I'm being poked and prodded by these three people, as they talk amongst themselves about my body.

"Look at this face" one of them coos, cupping my face in their hands. Three faces appear in front of mine, alien but not unfriendly.

They're Loric, who have gone 'wrong'. During the invasion, they didn't resist the mogs; in fact, some would have helped if they were that scared. The mogs therefore granted them rewards by giving them their jobs back and letting them live in luxury. Over time, the Loric would have become accustomed to this new lifestyle, would have loved it, and turned their allegiances to the mogs. And then they would have been made into prep teams for the Games.

I detest them.

"We can have so much fun!" one squeaks in that stupid, clipped voice the mogs have brought to Lorien. I refuse to say anything and simply bite my tongue again.

"Now all the hair's gone you look Loric!" another chirps, a woman. They all burst out laughing and I try not to glare too much. Having my skin waxed was _not_ fun. It was like a paddling all over again.

"Let's get her hosed down and then she can see Hector" the third says. My ears perk up at that, interested. I'm meeting my stylist after this, so this Hector guy must be him. The thought of being dressed by a man terrifies me, even though it's really stupid. I guess I'm just really shy.

I'm scrubbed down with a weird, rough scrub thing and then warm water is gently hosed over me. Afterwards they rub some cream on my sore, red skin and it feels a little better. Not wonderful, but bearable.

I've barely pulled a robe around my body before one of the Loric grabs my arm and leads me into the other room. The door shuts behind me and I'm left in the room alone.

Well, not quite. There's a man sitting on the couch, a bottle of something in his hands. He's in his fifties with a kind face, but anyone who drinks alcohol puts me on edge. It makes them illogical and not themselves.

"Ah, Marina" he smiles when he sees me enter. He stands and gestures to the couch opposite him, not seeming that bothered. My knees are shaking as I go to it where I sit nervously, my hands clenched in my lap.

The room is perfectly furnished in some of the most expensive pieces of furniture, of course, and there's a bowl of chocolates on the table in front of me. Hector leans forwards and grabs a handful, popping them in his mouth. I look at him closely and realise he's Loric, but not the ditzy traitorous ones I just met. He must have a reason to work here as well, just like the Mentors. Maybe the mogs have someone he loves and he has to do what they tell him.

I'm very conscious that he's watching my every move, his eyes running up and down my body. Not in a way that someone starving looks at a piece of meat, no, he looks at me like I'm a blank canvas and he's an eager artist about to begin a masterpiece.

"You'll do" he settles down. "You'll do very nicely" he grins at me and I relax a bit. He's known that he's going to design for me for a year but I still wanted his approval. He's got such a friendly attitude about him that I feel at ease, even if he is drinking.

"What's the theme?" I manage to squeak out. He grins and takes a glug from his bottle. I furrow my brow and I think he notices my look of disapproval but he doesn't say anything.

Tributes are paired up for the chariot ride around the city and each pair is given a theme. They're usually the same every year but every stylist puts their own twist on things. One year, a stylist took the theme 'Nature' and made the volunteers wear only special body paint to make them look leopards.

It had gone down fantastically.

"Water" my stylist grins at me. "Which I've interpreted as the sea"

I share a grin too because it's like fate. Being called Marina and living so close to the sea has always allowed me to have a special connection to the sea. Pair that with my legacy of breathing underwater and it's perfect for me.

"So, Marina" Hector beams and I think he might have had a bit too much to drink. But I get the feeling that his true genius only comes out with a bit of alcohol. He leans forwards, catching my hands in his and I see true excitement in his eyes. His excitement is infectious and I find myself grinning too, even though he could put me in something truly terrible.

"I think I have the perfect outfit for my Marina of the Sea" he grins as he goes to fetch a dress cover hanging on a peg on the wall.

Five minutes later and I'm wearing a long dress that covers me from my neck to my feet. The bottom layer is a dark midnight blue shift made out of silk or satin, I'm not sure. It's got tiny straps and a square neckline. But that's not the best bit about the dress.

Over the dark shift are gossamer layers of different blues. The top layer is the most beautiful white gossamer and every layer underneath becomes darker and darker until it gets to the midnight blue shift. The layers of fabric wrap over my shoulders like short sleeves and then wrap around my waist where a silver belt holds them there and finally, they fall in light wisps to my feet. Most of my hair has been left loose but he's plaited a few and intertwined ribbons into the plait.

I stare at Hector puzzled. "I get the sea reference with the blue, but why all of this dress?" I ask. Although it's beautiful, I don't really get the layers of fabric and different colours.

Hector smiles, a mixture of a madman's and a genius' grin. He places a small fan and then a mirror in front of me, not answering my question. He switches the fan on and steps back, grinning proudly.

I gasp in wonder. Because now the design makes sense and it's perfect. The breeze created by the fan wafts the fabric around me (apart from the midnight blue shift) and the layers fan out around me, surrounding me. They flutter in the breeze and as I look at myself, I see the sea. The dark depths and then the lighter layers of the ocean and then finally on top, the foam capped waves, all in the fluttering layers of material.

I imagine myself riding the chariot, my arms outstretched as I ride down the promenade. I imagine the breeze creating this same affect, added with the darkening sky and mysterious lightning they use. Paired with the partner in my chariot I would be regal, royal, untouchable.

I would literally be the Queen of the Sea.

Xxx

**Stanley**

"This is it"

I never thought saying goodbye would be quite so hard but it really is. I feel like an emotional wreck, barely keeping myself together. Even saying goodbye to my parents hadn't been as hard as this.

It had been hard leaving the house I'd grown to love and the Lecture Hall where I became the Loric I am now. The last drive in the pod towards the ship had been equally as hard because both Sandor and I aren't good at saying things when we're emotional.

But this, this is the worst goodbye I've ever had to say. Sandor stands in front of me, trying to hide the pain in his face but we both know it's there. My fists are clenched as I prepare for the stylists to enter and do their damage.

"You've always been the best" Sandor claps my shoulders, his jaw as clenched as my fists. "You'll be fine, more than fine, you'll be great in there and I'll see you afterwards"

If your tribute survives Round 1, the Mentor Cepan is allowed some more time to train with them. That usually requires the Mentor to move to the Capital for the duration of the Games whilst the current tribute back in the village gets a temporary Mentor until the other one can return.

"I'll see you soon" I promise and Sandor smiles. It's a small tight smile that shows just how much he must hate this moment. He leans forward and surprises both of us by giving me a hug. I think I surprise us more when I return it.

"Make them pay" he says, before the door's thrown open and my prep team enters amidst squeals and laughs. My eyes meet Sandor's for one last time and then the door shuts on him and I'm left alone with them.

I hate every minute of preparation. They strip me naked, which is enough to get some vicious glares from me, and then scrub me all over in this foul smelling soap. I'm hosed and waxed, _waxed, _all over and by the time they're done I'm stinging and angry.

Not a good combination.

"Your stylist will be with you in a moment" they tell me before leaving in a flurry. I'm glad they've gone because any traitor makes me want to lash out in anger. Especially those who have nothing but fashion in their head.

Don't they realise that the race they love so dearly is killing one of their own?

"Hello Stanley" the door opens and I think my mouth nearly drops open. I was expecting one of those gorgeous stylists that they often show on TV, the ones they always manage to pull out to parade about because they're so stunning. There's one I used to have a crush on, Prya, with her thick brown hair and gorgeous body.

But no, my luck is not that good. In fact it's pretty shit to be honest. In walks a 60-year-old woman who looks like a nice, friendly grandmother. I wouldn't be surprised if she were blind or something.

"Hey" I reply, really not impressed. Do the Game makers want me to look stupid? Probably. I sigh but try to fix a smile on my face instead of grimacing all the time. I should try and be nice to the people who want to help me.

Even if they'll end up making me look stupid.

"You looked different in the picture but no matter. You'll be perfect" the woman beams as she passes me a towel that I tie around my waist. I feel more comfortable around her once I'm covered up. She smiles happily at me, genuinely pleased to see me. She knew she was styling for me ever since she was given me a year ago. But it seems I'm even better than she expected.

"Although, we might have to loosen out the clothes a bit" she murmurs. My eyebrows shoot up and she laughs gently, rubbing her hands together eagerly.

"Yeah, I've put on muscle" I shrug. "What did you expect?" I don't mean to sound like an ungrateful brat but after those three Loric traitors have been scrubbing at me for hours on end, my patience has worn thin.

She simply smiles gently and then leads me through to another, much nicer, room. It's spacious and has a few chairs and tables, covered in food. I, of course, go and fill a plate up at once before joining her at some chairs.

"Right, we need to discuss your outfit for tonight" she says, a glint in her eyes. She has some papers in front of her but she doesn't show them to me. I wonder what they are and then I get it. They're designs of my outfit.

"What's my theme?" I ask at last, hoping it's a good one. I really don't want 'air' because what can you do with that theme? It's as rubbish as the theme of 'flowers', which did come up one year. They got rid of it after that.

She smiles and leans back in her chair, crossing her legs. Really, she's very old for a job like this but if she's still got the job, then who am I to doubt her? The mogs do like glamour so she must do a decent job.

"Strength" she grins and I do the same at once. This is a lot better than I could have hoped for. I can go into the procession looking like a warrior and not some happy, waving Loric dressed in a flower costume.

I can show them what I'm made of.

Xxx

**Maren**

I sit in the bare room, shivering slightly as I wait for my stylist. He or she's late, and I've been left here with my thoughts and tears. I wanted to shed them earlier when saying goodbye to Katarina but then my prep team came in and I couldn't.

_"You've always been the very best, Maren. I know you can do this"_

I sniff and wipe my nose on my silk robe. I don't care about ruining it, since the Capital is effectively ruining my life and my family. I look out of the windows, wishing I were back in the woods. I don't know how many times I wished this but it's getting worse and worse every day.

_"You can do this…trust me, you can"_

I'm not looking forward to the procession tonight. I'll be paraded around like an animal waiting to die, which I guess I am in their eyes. I'm not looking forward to getting dressed up and then having to meet my partner, who I'll have to be friendly enough with.

_"You're the daughter I never had and I love you"_

I stifle a sob, biting on my fist. I _will_ see Katarina again; I just have to be patient. I have to get through Round 1 and then we can see each other again. Then I'll have to get through the other two rounds and I'll see my family again.

If I'm lucky.

The door opens, interrupting my thoughts, and I jump to my feet. A man walks in, about 30, and he grins at me when he sees me. With shaggy brown hair down, hipster jeans and a leather jacket, he's kind of hot. He grins when he sees me, coming over to shake my hand.

"Hey" he grins and then winks. I shift uncomfortably at being so close to someone I've only just met but he doesn't seem to notice. "I'm Adrian, your stylist" he adds. I open my mouth to reply but he interrupts me.

"Come right through" he says. He's kind of overwhelming and in my face but it means I don't have to talk. I shakily follow him, glad that the next room is warmer so I won't be shivering like a weakling. Adrian settles down on a chair, slumping all over it, whereas I perch gingerly on the one opposite him.

"So" he grins as he chews on a few nuts. "You are some tribute" he notes. I narrow my eyes at his statement; it doesn't sound good.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, my voice not too worried which makes me relieved. I don't want to seem weak in front of him, even if he's going to be helping me out.

"Breaking the rules of the Village" he chuckles as he shakes his head in mock-disappointment. "It's a shame your theme wasn't fire. We could have had some fun with that"

I breathe a sigh of relief. Even though he's upset about it, I'm not at all. I hate fires, always have. They terrify me and a burn is the worst type of pain in my opinion. I can stand hunger and the pain of hunting wounds, but a burn is just horrible.

"So, tell me about yourself" Adrian grins, grabbing a glass of colourful liquid from the table in front of us. It's a bright orange and I wouldn't trust it at all.

"Why?" I ask warily. I didn't realise we had to do that as part of the procedure. My stylist grins, not seeming that bothered at all by my moody behavior.

"Because I want to make sure I've got the right dress for you" he grins, taking a sip from the glass. I want to retch because it looks and smells foul. But he seems to be enjoying it, whatever it tastes of.

"And what if you find out you don't?" I challenge him. He chuckles and then leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Touché" he grins. "I think they did give you the wrong theme. You should have been given 'angry' or 'extremely bad mannered'" he chuckles, obviously finding himself very funny. I find it in me to give him a tiny smile.

"What is my theme?" I ask. Adrian leans back in his chair, examining his glass and rink inside.

"Forest" he replies. "I don't know why, that doesn't seem…" he carries on talking but I'm not listening because I'm taken aback at how _perfect_ it is for me. I'm no fire girl or water girl or a girl suited to the theme of strength. I live and love the forest; there's nothing else for me.

"It's perfect" I interrupt and Adrian's eyebrows shoot up. He grins teasingly.

"Why? You a tree hugger?" he chuckles. I shake my head impatiently and then look around, making sure there aren't any cameras in the room. Sure enough there are none and when I look back at Adrian, his eyes are keen and intense.

I was going to tell him why it was such a perfect theme but then I just don't trust him. It took me a while to tell Katarina that I was an illegal hunter so there's no way I'm going to tell this guy. I simply lean back and shrug.

"I grew up near a forest" I lie. His eyes flicker, like he knows I'm not telling the truth, but he doesn't say a thin. He simply purses his lips thoughtfully.

"Good enough a reason" he downs his glass in one and then stands up, clapping his hands together. "Although, I still don't think it's the right theme" he frowns, going over to the dress bag. He unzips it and then makes me close my eyes, while he dresses me. I feel horribly awkward but no matter how annoying this guy is I know he's more into his styling than the naked girl in front of him.

He guides me over to the mirror and I can feel how excited he is, by the way he grips my hand. I take a deep breath and open my eyes.

I was expecting something mediocre to tell the honest truth, because 'forest' is a terrible theme in comparison to some others, even if it is perfect for me. It sounds good and all, but there's not much you can do with it fashion wise. I also didn't think Adrian would be that good of a designer.

I was so wrong.

The girl in front of me is like a forest nymph, a being from the woods. I'm barefoot and dressed in a long, beautiful dress. There's a corset around my torso but after that the material turns soft and wispy, falling to my feet. It's a mixture of greens and browns but the colours are an exact copy of those that exist in the woods. My hair is loose and floats around my shoulders, nothing done to it. My make-up is muted and I look like a true being of the forest.

I am understated yet I know I will stand out too.

"So" Adrian grins at me. "You ready to show what you got? You ready to show them they can't beat us?"

I suddenly decide we could be a very good team.

Xxx

**John**

A gentle cold breeze wafts through the huge hall, making me shiver as I stand in my costume. I'm waiting to get into my chariot with my partner and then we'll be off, starting on the long parade to the temple, where Setrakus Ra will address the nation. Once his speech is over we'll circle back down the promenade and then enter the training centre once more.

Most of the other volunteers are here, waiting to go just like I am. Like everyone else, I'm taking in the other outfits as well as noticing the roar of the crowd waiting to see us. _Begging _to see us. The audience is desperate to see the Loric sent for the death.

I think back on my goodbye with Henri. His face had been cold as he'd tried to contain himself but I knew better. Just like every year, he'd grown to love me as a son and now he had to let me go. But this time I'm going to try and get through Round 1 so I can see him again.

I look over at my partner, a blonde haired girl with a sarcastic grin. We're pretty similar in looks and features, which is why we were paired together. With the theme of darkness, we've both been dressed in these black outfits: a long dress for her and a dark suit for me. It's not one of the most creative outfits or themes but it doesn't really matter so much. The interview tomorrow will be the one that makes an impact.

I watch as a nearby boy and girl get into their chariot. With the white horses and blue waves painted on the side, their theme is clearly water. But it's the outfits that stun me. They look like the royal family of the sea, beautiful and regal. I look away, jealousy bubbling in me. Already they've got a better head start.

Of course, there are tributes with terrible outfits here. The theme of light has really gone down badly with two poor tributes dressed in white outfits. It looks kind of tacky and with their pale skin, they just look washed out.

I'm looking around, appraising all of the other volunteers and their themes when I see her. The girl who lived opposite me in the Village. The girl with the blonde hair and the smile like beauty and light.

There's no doubt what theme she got. Beauty. Her pink dress is sprinkled with diamonds and there's a silver tiara settled in her long wavy hair. But it's just her natural beauty that is what's carrying the theme along, and without a doubt she's the prettiest girl in the room. Maybe in the whole of Lorien.

She sees me looking so of course I look away at once, humiliated. My partner smirks as she climbs onto the chariot and I scramble up next to her, trying to straighten my suit. Our chariot is completely black, as well as the horses. Our stylists didn't have to worry about creativity it seems.

There's the sound of a trumpet and then the anthem of the Capital plays. There's a roar from the crowd as the first chariots go out and then mine moves forward.

"Smile for the cameras, handsome" the girl next to me smirks, just as we emerge from the huge hall. I don't have time to reply or even look at the girl because then I'm overwhelmed in the noise.

The roaring of the crowd almost deafens me as it goes on and on and on. They cheer and scream as more and more tributes are revealed to the world, dressed in all our glory. The audience throws roses and money down onto us, a few bouncing off my suit. They're mad in their joy for more killing.

I grip onto the chariot's side as we race along at a good speed, approaching the temple and the seats where Setrakus Ra speaks to us all. From this low on the ground it looms over us, making me feel insignificant and weak.

Maybe that was the idea.

The girl next to me is playing up her role, cheering and waving at the audience as we trot along. I can see the chariot ahead of us and I notice for the first time, the huge guy that intimidated me when I first saw him. His theme must be strength or fighter or something along those lines because he's dressed like the warriors of old we used to have: gold breastplate, sword strapped to his back and other bits of armour on him. He looks terrifying.

Our chariot comes to the end of the promenade and the row of seats either side cuts off. The horses pulling our chariot are perfectly trained and they begin to go around the huge fountain in the courtyard before the great looming foundation of the temple. We trot along, the crowd still roaring until we stop in our place, waiting for the other tributes to position themselves.

A few minutes later and we're all positioned, waiting for the speech. I release now the excitement is over how tense I was and how I sweating horribly in this suit. My jaw was clenched the whole time and I relax my body a little, feeling horribly stressed and wound up. The girl next to me is still grinning.

"This should be a load of shit" she whispers to me with a grin as Setrakus steps up. I'm stunned at her bluntness but again I don't have time to say anything as Setrakus begins his speech.

I admit, I don't listen too much. I'm still too wound up from the chariot ride and seeing the tributes here in the same place terrifies me as it's so _real_ now. There's no more play fighting in the training room, this is it.

"Let the 14th Annual Games begin!" Setrakus roars as he finishes off. "Let the odds be _ever _in your favour"

The crowd goes wild at that and then the horses lurch off, making me clutch madly at the chariot. The girl next to me laughs, not nicely and I grit my teeth, really hating this whole damn experience. I almost collapse with relief when we make it back into the hall of the training centre.

"You did it" my stylist, Prya, helps me down from the chariot, grinning happily as she leads me to my room. We have to go up by an elevator first though and we wait in the queue for them.

"So, tomorrow you'll have the interview so we'll be working together on things to say and what to expect" Prya tells me. I didn't realise the stylist covered as a mentor but I guess since ours have gone back to their home, that's to be expected. "And then the day after, it's group training with the mogs as well"

I nod, already knowing this. Henri gave me the briefing before I came here. My throat tightens at the thought of my mentor, the one who I've grown so close to. I can't imagine him back home with somebody else and watching me on the screens, praying I won't die.

I'll make him proud.

It's our turn to go in the elevator and Prya and I head in. Just as the doors shut, a hand shoots through to stop the doors from closing and then an older guy of about mid 20s swaggers in, followed with the beautiful girl from opposite me. The girl I just can't stop thinking about. I see she's got her nametag on, as we're supposed to.

Sarah. Her name's Sarah.

"Hey" she smiles kindly at me as Prya greets the guy. The way they chat with a problem shows that they know each other well. I find myself pushed to the back of the elevator with Sarah next to me.

"Hi" I whisper, a little nervous. She's even prettier close up and the way she's smiling at me…oh man, it's so pretty it should be illegal.

"You did well out there" she says as the elevator shoots up in the air. We must be on one of the higher floors. I blush as I smile at her, our eyes meeting and then flickering away.

"You noticed me?" I can't help but ask. She laughs softly as she gently touches my arm, and I could melt. She's perfect.

"Sure" she smiles teasingly. "You're the guy who keeps staring at me" she jokes. I freeze and I'm sure my face goes an even brighter red. She laughs and shakes her head, her hair bouncing around her face.

"I was joking" she reassures me and I relax, grinning uneasily. The elevator begins to slow and I think it's her stop, not mine.

"It's not my fault when you're dressed like that" I reply and then beat myself up for sounding so horribly cheesy. But she's seems to like it, blushing a little and smiling happily.

"I hope we can see each other again before the arena" she says quietly so our talking stylists can't hear. "It'll be nice to talk to someone who understands"

Before she replies the doors slide open and her stylist struts out, leaving Sarah to follow. She smiles at me before she goes, and I manage a grin in return. To be honest, it's a wonder I could even talk at some point during the conversation.

"Who was that?" my stylist sidles up to me, a grin on her face. I think the blush on my face has tipped her off that I like Sarah a little more than other girls but I try to hide it with a shrug.

"Nobody important" I reply as we zoom up in the elevator towards my floor.

Through the glass elevator and shaft I can see the glowing Capital in all it's glory, shining in the night sky. I can see the temple of Setrakus Ra, bathed in the red glow of the lights around it. I can see the promenade I paraded down, completely empty now. I can see the Monument tower, looming over the Capital.

And I can also see the huge party in the centre of the city, celebrating the imminent death of the tributes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I had a girly moment with Marina and Maren's outfits…Sorry :D Also, if anyone's wondering, the sarcastic blonde girl who shared the chariot with John was OneHannah. **

**Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 8 - The World is Watching

**Disclaimer: I don't own LL or HG.**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely, lovely reviews :D I love them all and I know I keep saying this but they really help me along with this story! Thank you!**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the themes and One's brief appearance. They'll be other random appearances from other characters every now and then so keep an eye out for them :P **

**Anyway, please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – The World is Watching<p>

**Marina**

"What's impressed you the most since you've been in the Capital?"

I stare at Hector, lost and not sure how to answer. What do I like about the Capital? Nothing… absolutely nothing. I could lie but I'm so terrible at it that everyone would know I'm just trying to save myself. And I'm not very good at managing to steer clear of the question without making myself look stupid.

"What are you looking forward to most in the next couple of weeks?"

Again, nothing. If these are the kind of questions coming up in tonight's interview then I'm so screwed. I'm never good with attention and I tend to just get flustered and go bright red. Hector sighs as he puts the cards down, a little frustrated with the lack of progress we've been making.

"I know they're stupid questions but you have to at least try to answer them" he says, not unkindly. I nod, looking down as I feel tears build in my eyes. I feel so hopeless and stupid in front of him.

"Try some more" I say, taking a deep breath. I see him hesitate but he picks the cards up.

We've tried different angles for me to answer questions. Sexy was the first but it was clear that I had absolutely no sex appeal. I'm not witty as I'm too scared to offend anyone when answering questions. Unfortunately, I'm not intimidating enough to sit and answer the questions in short sentences. So we decided that I should go for humble and sweet.

Which basically means boring.

"How has your life changed since the Calling?' he asks. I take a deep breath, forcing myself to answer, even if it'll be stupid.

"It's been such a huge change" I reply in a shaky voice. "Um, I've met some amazing people and-" I break off, my mind going blank. I can't think of anything else to say because the truth is, ever since the Calling I've been plagued with nightmares and terrible headaches. Fear has been ever-present and when it's not there for a few sweet moments, it's replaced with grief.

"I can't do it Hector" I put my head in my hands. "I just can't"

He shifts on the sofa so that he can wrap his arm around me. I bury my head in his neck, beginning to sob for this first time in a while. I couldn't do this with Adelina; I was just too nervous to. But I feel so close to Hector and as he strokes my hair softly, I think he feels the same way.

"Don't let what you can't do interfere with what you can do" Hector quotes as he strokes my hair away. I sniff, smiling a little. He loves his inspirational quotes, coming up with a new one every day. And I have to admit that they really help me out.

"But I can't do anything!" I cry out. "I can't answer questions, I can't fight in hand to hand combat and I have nothing going for me!" I wail.

Hector grabs my hands and looks me dead in the eye, his face very serious. "You have great legacies. You can use the bow and arrow. And you are one of the purest, kindest people I have ever met" he says seriously.

I sniff as I look down. "But that means I'm more likely to be killed" I finally whisper. He leans forward and kisses my forehead, like a father would to his daughter.

"It may not be a weapon but I admire you for being as you are, no matter what life has thrown at you" Hector says gently. He tips my chin up, wiping away my tears. "You've always picked yourself back up and that will help you in the Games"

I smile a weak little smile. "But I still can't do the interview" I point out, feeling a little better. Hector laughs, slinging an arm over my shoulder.

"I might have something to help you" he grins. I furrow my brow as he goes to get my interview dress and I purse my lips sceptically.

"Hector, you're a genius at your job but no matter what the dress is, it won't distract from the fact that I can't answer the questions" I say doubtfully. He simply laughs and ignores me.

He doesn't get the prep team to do my make up or hair this time. He does it himself, using very little make-up and all he does with my hair is pull some strands up so it's a half up, half down hairstyle. He then helps me put the dress on as well as the simple white court shoes.

Unlike the previous dress, this one is weightless. It's made out of a shimmering blue material and when it slips over my head, I can barely feel it fall over my body. It's strapless and a light pearl necklace rests around my neck.

I go over to the mirror and grin. Hector's skills really have no limit. I turn in a circle and the material around me ripples and waves, like the actual sea. The different colours merge together and separate as I spin and I look like a ripple of water. I am no longer a Queen of the Sea.

I am the sea itself.

"This is beautiful" I breathe in awe. "But how does that help me in the interview?" I ask curiously.

"You look vulnerable, sweet, innocent" Hector grins, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "The audience will fall in love with you the minute they see you" he laughs.

"So I don't really have to do much, just smile and giggle?" I sigh in relief. Hector laughs and nods, going off. He comes back with a small box and opens it. Inside there's the most delicate bracelet of blue and silver, and I can tell they're real diamonds. He lifts it out and fastens it on my wrist.

"And then you're more appealing to the mogs and you'll get more sponsors" Hector grins and I throw my arms around him in a hug. Not only is he saving me now, but he's also helping me in the long term.

It's funny; he's done more in a few days for me than Adelina did in a whole year.

"You know what Hector" I say straightening up. "I think you deserve a medal" He laughs, a glint in his eye.

"No, just a drink" he jokes and I laugh.

Xxx

I'm a bundle of nerves as I wait my turn. Soon my name will be called and then I'll have five minutes dedicated to my interview and me. I'm standing in the small corridor just before the stage and I can hear the audience and the laughter.

Caesar Flickerman is talking to the tribute before me and I can see him on a screen nearby, laughing and grinning. All the mogs on TV are the trueborns, i.e. the more attractive ones. Nobody wants to see a Vatborn holding a chat show, not even the mogs want to see that.

"Good luck" Hector's allowed to stay with me right until I go onto stage. Then he'll take the special seat in the front row where he can be identified as my stylist after the interview.

"I don't know if I can do this" I'm gripping his hand so tightly and he winces a little. I try to loosen my hand but I can't find it in me. It's like he's my lifeline and once I let go I'm doomed.

"Marina" he puts his other hand on my shoulder so that we're face to face. "You can do this. Just pretend you're talking to me" he says softly. I nod and take a deep breath.

"Marina" an attendant gestures for me and Hector gives me a light push towards the stairs. He smiles at me one last time, giving me a thumbs up and then I'm pulled along by the attendant.

Caesar Flickerman yells my name on the stage and then there's a roar. I'm barely aware of walking out onto the stage, of taking my seat. There's a dull roar that's the audience screaming and the lights are blinding me. Everything goes very slowly but very quickly at the same time. I settle down in my seat, trying to force myself to listen to Caesar. I feel like I'm just watching the interview, not participating in it.

"So Marina" he grins at me, not a cruel smile like most of the mogs. Like the prep team this is just good entertainment and he wants to have fun. He tries to get the best out of the tributes every year.

"How do you like the Capital?" he asks. This is exactly the type of question I couldn't answer this morning but I have to. I fix a smile on my face, trying to appear shy.

"It's, um, it's really big" I whisper nervously. Caesar and the audience burst out laughing as though I've said something absolutely classic. I stare at them in confusion and a bit hurt, wondering if they're mocking me, when it hits me. The mogs in control of this planet are cruel and calculating and bloodthirsty. But the population are just plain frivolous and want a good show. The civilian mogs aren't my enemy, the government is.

"We have a big city" Caesar winks at the audience and they're in stitches. I wonder vaguely if they're drunk but I see Hector's amused and exasperated face and I know that's just their personality. They have nothing to worry about and everything in life is fun. I'm just more entertainment for them.

"But honestly, it must have been a big shock for a girl like you. All you knew was the orphanage in Santa Teresa and now you're here, in the greatest city on Lorien" he grins proudly and I force a smile on my face.

"It was a shock" I go for the humble approach and I'm glad that the nerves have made me blush. Paired with a smile and this dress and Hector's right, I look innocent and _maybe_ a little loveable.

"It's so much grander than I thought it would be…I'm not used to such splendour" I add. I know it's the right thing to say when the audience erupts into cheering and clapping. Apparently flattery _does_ work after all. Caesar smiles broadly, and I relax just a tiny bit.

"And your chariot dress" Caesar whistles and I blush. On a nearby screen there's an image of me riding the chariot, my dress looking just as magnificent as I'd imagined. "Such a wonderful design" he adds. I nod, feeling happier about praising Hector.

"Hector's a genius" I say at once. I look down at my dress. "I mean, look at this one" I add, not sure what else to add. I'm not one to go into long speeches or answers and I don't have a clue about dresses or fashion. Luckily, Caesar's good at his job.

"Why don't you give us a spin?" before I can answer he turns to the audience. "Shall we ask her to spin?!" The mogs cheer and clap, calling 'yes!'. I swallow the lump in my throat but get up on shaky legs. I take a deep breath and do a spin.

The reaction is instantaneous and incredible. As well as they clapping and cheering, they begin to chant my name. I spin once more, before stopping, overwhelmed by the response. I'm not doing anything special except spinning yet the audience love me.

I owe Hector my life.

The rest of the interview passes in a blur: a quick talk about the orphanage, my non-existent family and Adelina. Then I'm ushered off stage and into Hector's waiting arms.

"You did so well" he hugs me, kissing my hair. I'm barely aware that I'm shaking and then I'm crying, the tension and fear pouring out of me in my tears. I bury my head in his neck, sobbing into his skin.

Hector doesn't say a thing and just holds me close. "I know" he whispers and I think I hear pain in his voice.

"I understand"

Xxx

**Maren**

A light breeze comes through the open window in my room, making goosebumps appear on my bare arms. I shiver and hug myself, but refusing to move from the window seat. The view from here is beautiful.

The whole of the Capital spreads out before me from this height. I'm awed and amazed at how grand it looks as well as being completely impossible to defeat from the inside and outside.

I've been taught about the 'glorious victory' in school and how the mogs took over Lorien. After the initial attack from the mogs they managed to take over the city and set up their base there. The fighting Loric fled to the mountains where they spent weeks planning out an attack. They waited too long and underestimated the mogs' speed to build.

When they returned to the city to get rid of the mogs once and for all, the mogs severely outnumbered the Loric as well as the technology. Those that were injured but not killed were forced to work as Mentors or stylists whilst others were executed.

"Maren?" I turn at the voice of Adrian to see him leaning against the doorframe, his face lit up with a cheeky grin.

"Ready to get to work?" he chuckles. We're supposed to be working on my interview technique for some reason. Apparently I need a stage personality, like witty or sweet.

"I don't need to do anything" I shrug. "I'll just answer the questions and I'll be fine" I turn back to the view, wishing I were back in my forest or with my family. If only Adrian would leave me alone and then I really could be there…

"It doesn't work like that" Adrian replies, coming over to me and shutting the window. I glare at him angrily but he doesn't do anything. Maybe he knows it's not very smart to mess with me.

"Sure it does" I shrug annoyed. "It's just an interview, not anything important" I turn away from him in dismissal.

Adrian's a pretty laid back guy, so I'm shocked when he grabs my arm and drags me off the window seat. His eyes are flashing with anger when I face him in shock and I realise I've pushed it this time. He's not going to back down in this fight.

"Sure it's not important" his voice is dripping with sarcasm. "I mean the opportunity to get sponsors rests on this moment but of course it doesn't matter" he snaps sarcastically.

I falter at that, knowing deep down that he's right but not wanting to admit it. I finally sigh, looking down at my shoes. He is the expert and I suppose I only have to listen to him for a few more days before I'm shipped off into the arena for Round 1.

"Ok" I agree. His faces lights up with a pleased grin; he wasn't expecting such easy cooperation. I follow him into the lounge of my apartment, not looking forward to this but only doing it to placate him.

"Right, personality…" Adrian leans back with some cards, narrowing his eyes at me. "Let's try..." his eyes scan the card in front of him and I guess it's a list of all the different types of personalities you can show on stage. "Humble"

It's clear after one minute that humble is not for me. I can't think of a single compliment for the Capital and according to Adrian, no matter how humble the answer is, it never works when I look like I want to gut him.

"Okkkkk…" he drags the word out as he looks at the card again. "I'm not even going to try sexy or nice" he mutters and I glare angrily at him.

None of the suggestions work in the end. I clearly can't do sexy as my idea of sex appeal is conjuring up a rare smile. I can't do witty, as I don't want to make the audience happy; I want to annoy them. I can't do angry since I'm not six foot and bulked up like a bodybuilder.

"Just answer the damn questions and hope the audience like you!" Adrian snaps, losing his will to carry on. Ever since it was clear I couldn't do half of the list he turned to alcohol. He's slouched on the sofa, glaring at me.

"I said this was useless!" I snap back. He glares angrily at me again as he knocks back more alcohol, pointing to a dress hanging up on the wall.

"Wear that and good luck!" he snarls, wobbly getting to his feet and staggering out of the room. Angry tears build up in my eyes as he leaves, feeling angry with him, angry with myself.

"Argh!" I punch a nearby wall and then kick a glass table. I'm beyond furious but hurt and scared as well. I don't know what to do without Adrian helping me and it occurs to me that I should apologise.

I'll wait for a bit though because I'm still pissed off.

I go over to the dress cover and unzip it, pulling out the dress. I slip it on over my head and then look at the mirror, glaring when I see myself. It's pretty but it's not me.

I'm dressed in a long, green dress that goes all the way to my feet. It's simple, with a curved neckline and straps but it's still beautiful. But I don't look like me; I look like some frivolous girl who just cares about dresses and fashion. I don't feel like the Maren who hunted in the woods.

I go over to the door Adrian went through and I knock on it gently, waiting for a response. He finally calls me in and I enter nervously, feeling bad. Adrian's only trying to help and I keep throwing it back in his face.

"I'm sorry about earlier" I whisper, kind of embarrassed. I have never really had to apologise before and I don't like it. "And thanks for the outfit, it's perfect" I lie, but he doesn't seem to notice the lie.

Adrian nods heavily, still very drunk, and looking tired too. He drinks a clear liquid, hopefully water, and then sits up with a sad smile.

"I know you can do this Maren" he says thoughtfully. "Your problem is just that you don't trust people trying to help you" he says, almost sadly. I bite my lip and shift on my feet.

"I do trust people…I trust my mentor" I add. He shakes his head, a sad chuckle escaping his lips.

"You'll have to do better than that in the arena" he says solemnly. "Or you'll get killed"

Xxx

"Maren Elizabeth!"

My name is called and it's my turn to shine. I take a deep breath and thankful that I'm not wearing high heels, I walk out onto the stage. The audience roars when they see me and I smirk, pretending to be confident, even though deep down I'm terrified.

I make it to my chair without falling or tripping and I settle down, taking a deep breath and trying to appear calm. I can see Adrian in the front row and he gives me a cheesy grin, still a little drunk I think.

"What an entrance!" Caesar says enthusiastically, as though I just cartwheeled onto the stage. "And what an outfit!" the audience cheers with him, apparently agreeing with him. I shrug and fix a smug grin on my face, finding it a lot easier than I thought I would.

"What is it supposed to be, huh?" he asks with a grin, the audience settling down. My stomach erupts in nerves because even though I'm acting confident, deep down I'm absolutely terrified.

"It's to go with my theme of forest" I say nervously, although fortunately, my voice doesn't give anything away. In fact, I sound pretty confident. The mogs cheer and Caesar grins, his teeth abnormally white against his fake tan.

"And doesn't she look beautiful?" he calls to the crowd, who eagerly responds with cheers. I blush at the attention and I think I see Adrian grinning in relief. He probably thinks it's a wonder I'm not trying to stab a mog.

"So" Caesar turns back to me seriously. "Any family at home watching this?"

My stomach tightens at the thought of Catia and Lilia and my poor mother who must all be watching this. They have no choice; we always have to watch the Games. My smile disappears and I turn into my old, serious self once more.

"Two sisters and my mother" I reply, my voice colder than it was before. I can feel myself hardening again, refusing to get sucked into the frivolity of the audience. At the end of the day they want me dead and for my family to suffer.

"I bet they must be missing you" Caesar says, patting my knee 'sympathetically'. I want to snarl at him to get off me and it takes all of my control to smile icily at him.

"I think they're looking forward to seeing what I can do in the arena" I say menacingly. There are cheers from the audience who probably see this as a promise for decent entertainment before my death but guessing by Caesar's clenched jaw he knows this is more of a rebellious statement, a promise to kill mogs.

"And so are we!" he answers enthusiastically. The audience cheers but I think I see Adrian putting his head in his hands. He doesn't seem to approve of my rebellious attitude.

"And are you lucky enough to be a Garde?" Caesar asks. I smile coldly at him, giving a little shrug.

"We'll have to see, won't we?" I tease. The audience cheers and claps, thinking I'm being witty and teasing. But Caesar and maybe even Setrakus Ra watching this will know that I'm not playing by their rules. I'm not going to reveal what I can and can't do, not when my enemies are watching this.

The interview carries on, Caesar steering me into safer topics of the food in the Capital and the dress I'm wearing. He begs me to spin and seeing as Adrian looks like he might try to kill me on live TV I do as Caesar says. Then my time is up and I'm sent off.

The minute I leave the immediate back stage and enter the room where the tributes already interviewed are relaxing with their stylists, Adrian marches up to me, furious.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he yells. The room goes silent and I steel myself, looking forward to a fight. Oh man, I'm so ready for one.

"I wasn't dealing with their bullshit! And I didn't even do anything that bad!" I snap back, trying to sweep past him but he grabs my arm, stopping me. I can feel curious eyes watching me and I bristle, hating attention.

"_Your _bullshit could get you killed!" Adrian hisses back, enraged with fury. "What might seem like something small to you is massive to them! Any threat, even a joke one, is taken very seriously here!"

I feel a little bad but come on; it's not the end of the world. I'm going into the Games anyway, so a bit of resistance won't hurt.

"Well guess what, they're going to kill us anyway!" I hiss back. Adrian goes white with anger and I can tell the alcohol has made him unstable. He looks like he's going to say more but he shakes his head, storming off.

Ignoring the eyes in the room watching me, I sit down on an empty bench, looking straight ahead. What I did wasn't as bad as Adrian was saying it was. He's just so paranoid for being here for all those years.

"I think you did the right thing" I turn to see a blonde girl nearby, smirking at me. She's dressed in a tight, thigh-high red dress and she grins at me, her teeth bright white against her lipstick.

"Thanks" I smile a little, feeling better.

Maybe I'm not the only one desperate for a fight against the Capital after all.

Xxx

**John**

It's amazing how a city can transform from something bursting with life to something that feels empty in less than an hour. House lights are out all over the city and the only ones on are the red lights that shine from the temple of Setrakus. They emit a mysterious, terrifying aura over the city.

I'm on the roof of the training centre, a gentle breeze chilling me through my thin pyjamas. I wrap my arms around myself, cold and a little scared as I watch the moon high up in the sky. It's yellow and huge, shining down with an unearthly light.

I close my eyes, imagining a different Lorien, the one I should have grown up in. According to Grandma I would be in a training academy, learning to master my legacies instead of hiding them like I have to. I could have a girlfriend or be thinking about my future. I wouldn't be forced into these Games where it's likely I'll die.

I think back on earlier when I had the interview. I can't remember much, only trying to be as funny as I could be and the audience liking my attempts. They'd cracked up in laughter at everything I said and even though I was sure I wasn't that funny, it had made me feel better.

I sigh and open my eyes, sitting up and wrapping my arms around my knees. I can't jump off this roof, as there's a force field in front of me, not letting me go anywhere at all. In the centre of the roof there's a small garden area with benches and loads of flowers. The scent of the flowers makes me feel a bit sick.

I was surprised that they let me come up here to be honest. I thought that we had to be locked in our apartments the whole time that we don't have anything else to do. But as soon as I was undressed and in bed, I couldn't sleep so I'd crept out. An attendant had directed me to the roof and although it feels free, I bet I'm being watched. After all, this is the Capital and-

"Seems like this is the hotspot for suicidal Loric" I look up to see a girl in the shadows, lingering there uncertainly. I know who it is at once with the blonde hair and unmistakable voice. It's Sarah.

"I'm not suicidal…just couldn't sleep" I reply, not feeling as nervous as I have before. It's mad really that I like her this much. I've only seen her from my house in the Village and I've only talked to her once. So why do I like her so much?

"Can I join?" she asks, creeping forwards silently. I nod at once and she smiles, sitting down next to me. She's dressed in the same flannel pyjamas as me but she's wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Her blonde hair floats around her head and falls below her shoulders.

"It's eerie, isn't it?" she murmurs as we watch the silent city. Only hours before it was alive and filled with celebrations as the interviews begun. How is it so different now?

My eyes fix on the Temple of Setrakus, lit up in the faint red light. "Yeah" I agree after a while. "It's different from home" I finally add.

Her eyes flicker to my face for a moment but she doesn't say anything. I wonder what she's feeling, if she's as scared as me? She must be, because the only constant emotion I think all of us have felt since being picked is intense fear.

"What was your home like?" she finally asks. Her voice is soft and a little curious but there's an undertone that tells me she's not as calm as she appears.

"I lived in a city near the Capital" I shrug. "Moridas, you might have heard of it" I add. Sarah nods, her face filled with wistfulness. I don't know if it's for her home or the planet that was taken away from us.

"It used to be called Verria, didn't it?" she asks, her voice hushed. I nod, looking back out into the darkness of the city. More than ever I miss my home with my grandparents as well as the warm house I shared with Henri.

"It meant glass city. Apparently the buildings were made out of this crystal material that shined in the sun…that's what my grandparents say anyway" I sigh sadly. She reaches out to take my hand, her face as sad as I feel.

"I lived in Paradise" she smirks at the look on my face. "A small town, a few hours from here" she elaborates. I nod in understanding, a grin creeping on my face.

"Was it as nice as the name states?" I ask. She laughs and then nods, looking almost surprised at her answer.

"I didn't think so…and then I came here and saw the state of some of the Loric here" she sobers up and I do as well, the brief light-hearted atmosphere dropping away. "And then I realised that I was really lucky"

"Do you know what the worst thing is?" I finally break the long silence between us. "The fact that I see my house in the Village as much as my home as the one I grew up in" I admit. She sighs and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, nodding along with me.

"I know what you mean. I miss my mentor and my house and even the training. I think that's another reason they make us train for a year. To make us suffer more when we have to be separated from our mentors" she shrugs.

I sigh and nod, thinking of Henri. I wonder if he would be proud of my interview, if he'd be proud that I'm coping well enough. I wonder if he's not thinking about me anymore and moving onto his next tribute.

No, I'm sure he's thinking about me. There was no doubting the pain and fondness in his eyes as we said goodbye. In the past year we've spent together, we've got a stronger bond than I had with my grandparents.

Maybe Sarah's right. Maybe they just want us to suffer more.

"I liked your interview" Sarah breaks the silence again, trying to make both of us happier. Her face is filled with a small smile and she looks so pretty that I try to concentrate on what she's saying.

"Thanks" I blush a little. "I was just trying to get through it all without making a fool of myself" I admit. She laughs and then stands up, moving closer to the edge of the roof. I watch her carefully, knowing she won't be able to go anywhere but I still can't help but watch her all the same. I feel protective over her.

"Well, you certainly impressed the audience" she smiles. I blush a little more as I stand up, pleased by her compliments.

"You did too" I say, although the truth is, I didn't actually watch her interview. She had been after me and I'd been too busy talking to Prya to focus on the Loric after me.

"Liar, you didn't see mine" Sarah apparently knows me too well, even though we've barely talked. I grin sheepishly and she rolls her eyes, crossing her arms as she looks over the cold and silent Capital. We're silent for a while, simply watching the still Capital as a gentle breeze blows across the roof.

"John?" her voice has gone quiet and scared, like a little kid's voice would. I look at her, her face clouded in the dark night but her eyes are still shining. They're shining with fear.

"Do you think we're going to die?" she whispers, her breath fogging in the night air. I wrap my arm around her shoulders, feeling bold. I wonder if that's because I may never see her alive again after tonight.

"I don't know Sarah" I finally reply. "I just don't know"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know loads of you hate SarahJohn and I don't particularly like writing John being all mushy, but I'm trying to stick as much as possible to the actual LL series, so for now John/Sarah is staying. Doesn't mean it will always be like that though, so don't worry :D**

**So, hope you all enjoyed and please review!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Meeting the Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies or the Hunger Games**

**Hi guys!**

**So as always a huge thank you to everyone who reviews my story. These reviews are just so lovely and they really help me update this story, especially when it's such a difficult time for me at the moment. They're all so lovely and sweet and I love them all. *Hugs***

**Answers to reviews:**

- **Blonde girl in red dress = One. If I ever mention a sarcastic girl with blonde hair, 9/10 it will be One. I'll say otherwise if not :D**

- **There won't be any POVs from Eight as of yet, but Adam and Nine are done deals :D**

**Huge announcement that you guys will most likely love: This story is very likely to end up as John/Six. That doesn't mean that Sarah is going to die anytime soon, it just means that in the end it will be a John/Six story. Hope that makes everyone happy!**

**So, please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – Meeting the Enemy<p>

**Marina**

I eye the plate in front of me, not sure how I'm going to manage to eat so much. I didn't choose the food I was given for breakfast, the attendants gave it to me. I wonder if that means the training session with both the mogs and the Loric today will be really hard if they're giving us all this energy.

A few other Loric sit on a nearby table, their nametags on as is required. There's this boy called Cody and a girl named Hannah, as well as a few others. None of them make conversation and as I watch Cody tearing his bread roll apart, I can tell we're all really nervous.

"Hello Marina" I turn to see Ella smiling shyly at me as she sits down next to me. I grin back at her, relieved to see her familiar face. She's already got some crumbs around her mouth and once she's sat down, she takes a big bite from her pile of pancakes. I guess she's hungry; some things never change. I smile fondly at her, before trying to start on my meal.

"Do you think the mogs will be mean to us today?" she asks me, her eyes big and innocent. She's worried about the mogs we'll meet in the arena hurting her in the training session. I smile gently, wiping the crumbs away from her chin.

"Of course not" I reassure her, even though I'm not sure if I'm telling the truth or not. "They'll save that for the arena" I add. She nods, looking happier, even despite the slightly morbid reassurance.

"And by then, we'll be hiding in a tree" she giggles. A few other Loric look at her wistfully, as if longing for her childish innocence. I kind of want it too as it would certainly get me through the coming hours.

"Exactly" I nod. "And the mogs won't be able to get us there" I lie. She grins happily, taking a drink from her hot chocolate, something she's fallen in love with.

"And if they try, you can throw stones at them with telekinesis" she giggles. I can't help but laugh too, because it's quite a funny picture. Both of us perched up high in a tree whilst pelting mogs with sticks and stones.

"Come on, eat your breakfast" I say gently. "We'll need lots of energy for today" I remind her. She nods and begins to eat quicker, the food disappearing at an incredible rate. How can someone so small, eat so much?

"Don't forget to breathe," a teasing voice says and I look up to see Joseph there. I haven't seen him in months and he's changed a little. His grin is just as wide and happy, but he's a little taller and not as skinny as he used to be. I smile a little shyly when he sits next to me, setting his own plate down.

"Been a while" he notes, tucking into his own food but at a much calmer pace than Ella's. "You haven't changed much though" he says friendlily. I smile as I swallow my mouthful of food, aware that we're the only ones talking and everyone else might be listening in to us.

"Well, not that much has happened since the last time I saw you" I reply. Ella finally takes a break from eating, her large eyes watching me.

"But we came here, Marina" she reminds me and I laugh, poking her belly. She squeaks in shock and Joseph chuckles, holding his hand out to her.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Joseph" he says kindly.

Ella grins and shakes his hand, hers looking tiny in his. In fact, she looks a little smaller today and I wonder if she might have changed her age a bit as a protection. Nobody in their right mind would want to hurt her looking as she is now. Well, unless you're a mog of course.

"Ella" she replies. He nods and leans back, looking around the room. His face is thoughtful.

"I wonder what the mogs will be like today" he murmurs, a bit more serious now. I shrug, turning back to my food.

"Well, they won't be wanting to be friends, that's for sure" I hear a sarcastic voice and I look up to see a girl standing there. With her long black hair and grey eyes, she's beautiful but really familiar. I watch her perplexed as she sits down when I realise she's exactly the splitting image of the girl I dreamt about so long ago and drew the picture of. I thought it was my mother.

I'm a bit confused as to why and how I managed to dream about this girl before the Calling, before I knew she existed. Even when I'd seen her in passing, I hadn't realised until now how similar she is to my drawing.

"I'm Joseph, this is Marina and that's Ella" I hear Joseph making introductions as I try to calm myself down about the drawing. It doesn't mean anything.

Somehow I don't quite believe myself.

"Maren Elizabeth" she replies.

"I saw your interview" Joseph grins at her as though they've been best friends for ages and I feel an unwelcome feeling of jealousy trickle through me. I'm a little shocked since I barely know Joseph and him being friendly should not make me jealous. But I am and maybe that's because I counted him as being my friend and mine alone.

_Stupid_. I berate myself. _Really stupid._

"And?" the girl arches her eyebrow gracefully and I feel horribly plain next to her. Ella finishes her breakfast and leans back, looking almost exhausted. I can't help but grin, amused at her.

"You have guts to try and piss them off" Joseph shrugs. The girl smirks and again, I feel that pang of jealousy. I try and ignore it, instead focusing on my breakfast.

"So, do you all have legacies?" the girl looks around the table, her eyes piercing and bright. She smiles a little, as though to try and be friendly but I just don't buy it.

"Yeah" I shrug as though it's no big deal although I kind of want to show off. "Night vision, underwater breathing, telekinesis and healing" the girl nods, not looking that impressed and I think my heart falls a little. I wanted to impress her.

"Healing's really cool" Joseph begins enthusiastically when the doors to the dining room opens and some mogs march in. I know at once that breakfast is over and now it's training time. Fear blooms in my stomach and spreads through me, making me feel like ice.

"Let the Games begin" Maren smirks.

Xxx

Lined up in matching black uniform, I feel like us Loric are waiting for the firing squad. My hand is gripped in Ella's, both our palms clammy. My heart is beating a little faster than normal and I'm shaking just a little bit. I'm about to meet my future killers and I'm terrified.

The double doors opposite open up and the mogs begin to march in, dressed in the red uniforms that determine the two races. They all look the same to me: cold faces and evil eyes. I shiver nervously, shifting on my feet as they march in, cruel grins on their faces.

Once we're all lined up opposite another, a head instructor walks in the middle of us all. He separates both sides into two groups, so that 15 mogs and 15 Loric children go into another hall to train. Ella is taken with the second group and once she's gone, I feel alone and terrified.

I hope someone looks after her in there.

We don't have to do anything with the mogs or other Loric in this training session, we simply go from station to station of our choice and see what we can and can't do. I think this session is for the mogs to decide which Loric they'd like to pick off first.

I head to a station that doesn't seem as popular and when I get there, I see why. It's a station that tells you what food you should and shouldn't eat. I want to move on in five minutes but actually I realise that although this stall isn't action-packed, it's vital for my survival.

I end up spending a good hour there, finding out what plants are safe and which ones aren't. It may be boring for some but it'll probably save my life as well as Ella's. I also think that the guy in charge is pretty glad that someone actually bothered to go to his station.

I move on to the next station for throwing knives. I've tried these a few times but am not very good at it. I decide though that the best way to get good is to practice so I have a go. I'm not very good at first and am about to give up, embarrassed, when Maren Elizabeth comes up to me.

"Use your telekinesis to improve your aim" she says after watching me for a few minutes. "And hold the knives like this for a stronger force" she says, demonstrating.

I take in her advice and have a go, thrilled when I see it hit the target. I turn to thank her but she's gone, as though she never existed. I look around in confusion and then finally see her a few stations away, acting as though she wasn't here in the first place.

Maybe she's intimidating and trying to act tough, but I watch as she points something out to another Loric kid who's doing something wrong. And I think that deep down she cares deeply about us all and I know for sure that I have another friend in this place after all.

Xxx

**Stanley**

Training is everything I thought it would be and more. I know some of the other Loric kids were terrified of coming into this training hall with the mogs and seeing how deadly they were, but I was excited. Eager to see which ones I could kill.

I've spent the past few hours in here throwing spears, fighting in hand to hand combat and lifting weights. I went to a few sensible stations like Sandor suggested, like the survival skills one as well as lighting fires. They were boring but necessary.

I'm sitting down on one of the benches along the wall, having a water break as I watch some other kids fighting. There's a Loric kid, Joseph, I think who's teleporting around and shape shifting. I've seen this big tough-looking mog eyeing him up as if Joseph will be first on his list to kill, but something tells me that won't be as easy as he thinks.

I've seen other Loric that have caught my eye too. A brunette girl who seems nice enough but the minute she gets her hands on the throwing knives, she turns lethal. I don't know her name but she's certainly got game.

There's a Loric boy, John, who also seems kind of weak but I saw him in the hand-to-hand combat station and the strength one. He may look soft but I think he could be tougher than he looks. Maybe that's his plan: act weak and then kill when no one expects it.

And finally there's a boy who's kind of soft looking. He's not fat, just…round, kind of like a barrel. But again, in the strength station he was lifting stuff that even I find hard to lift. Looking over this year's lot, it seems like the mogs have got a real fight on their hands.

There's one mog I really don't like the look of. He's the toughest looking one and his nametag says Ivannick. He's tall and muscular, like me, and his face has the normal cruel look all mogs have. He's been watching me train like I've been watching him. We've both ready for the arena.

I hear a light pattering and I watch out of the corner of my eye as a tiny, red-haired girl sits on the bench nearby. She wraps her arms around her knees, her eyes watching the mogs in the room. She looks scared and I feel strangely protective over her. She's too young and innocent for the Games.

"Want some water?" I offer her. She jumps when I talk to her and her eyes snap over to me, shocked. She looks like she's ready to flee so I smile, offering the bottle to her. She reaches out hesitantly and then takes it, drinking from it quickly. Her eyes never leave mine.

"Thank you" she whispers softly, handing it back to me. I smile, feeling a bit like an old brother, as I move closer to her.

"You don't have to be scared of _me" _I reassure her. She smiles, a soft little smile that makes her look so much younger than she has to be. I mean, she can't be younger than 10.

"How old are you?" I ask curiously. She peeks around the room, as though worried this bit of information could make her a target.

"11" she finally answers. I nod sadly, my suspicions fulfilled. I feel sorry for her and even though I don't want this to happen, she'll probably be one of the first to die.

"You got any future allies lined up?" I ask. I don't want to ally with her because I'm planning to hunt down the mogs and that'll get her killed. But I do want her to be with someone decent so she gets a shot at surviving Round 1 at least.

"Uh huh" she nods. "Marina, but she's not in here" she replies. I have no idea who this Marina girl is but I hope she's good enough to look after this little girl.

"Good" I grin down at her. "Someone needs to look after you" I say gently. She blushes and smiles sweetly, showing a slight gap between her two front teeth. I get a strange lump in my throat and I get up, needing to leave before I get too attached to this little girl.

"See you later kid" I nod at her. She smiles back before lightly hopping up and flitting to the next station. I watch her go with a sad smile and then notice Ivannick, the huge mog, watching the girl with a sadistic smile.

I'm alert at once, not liking that smile at all. It's the smile of a killer. I watch him follow the little girl onto the station she's at. It's a climbing one, pretty simple really. It's kind of like monkey bars, except quite high up.

I take a few steps away from the bench as Ivannick approaches the station where the little girl is about to get started. She climbs up one rung of the ladder to the bars and a bad feeling creeps into me. I take a few more steps forward but am not fast enough to stop what happens next.

The mog, Ivannick, grabs her easily and throws her off the rung of the ladder, tossing her onto the floor. It's not a long fall and I'm sure she hasn't hurt herself too badly, but you just don't that to an 11 year old. Fury clouds my vision and blind anger takes over, adrenalin and fury pumping through my veins.

I'm next to the mog in seconds and then I grab his neck, pinning him to the ladder. I hear shouting from the mog attendants for us to stop but I swing a punch at the guy, making him stumble back. He snarls and lunges for me but I hold him back with telekinesis. He struggles against it, man he's strong, and he's about to break my grip when I feel someone touch my arm.

It's the blond guy, John. He gets between both the mog and me, holding his arms out so his palms touch both our chests. He looks me right in the eyes, shaking his head calmly. Mog attendants are running up towards us but they're still too far away.

"Don't" John warns me. "It's not worth it" he adds.

I stare at Ivannick for a long time before letting go of him with my telekinesis, making him stagger back. His face is filled with fury and hate, reflecting my feelings, and we stare at each other for a long time. I can tell he wants to punch me again and the only thing holding him back are the mog attendants.

"You'll get what's coming to you" the mog snarls, before turning on his heal and marching away. I allow myself a small grin of satisfaction.

"I can't wait dude" I call after him. His back tightens but he doesn't do anything, just carries on walking.

The mog attendants start berating me for what I did but I don't give a damn. I shrug past them and go to the little girl, who's clutching onto the guy I saw teleporting. The other Loric begin to back away once they realise everything's over and soon it's just me, the kid, John and Joseph.

"You all right kid?" I ask her gently. She nods, wiping her tear-stained cheeks and Joseph gently pats her back. They must have talked before then because she looks like she knows him a little.

"Thank you" she whispers, looking a little shell-shocked. I simply shrug before looking over my shoulder at Ivannick again.

"My pleasure" I reply. My eyes lock with the mog I always beat up and I can the feeling that this fight is far from over.

I think I'm going to enjoy snapping his neck.

Xxx

**Adam**

With bright red cheeks I back away from the throwing spears station. A few mogs snigger at me, probably wishing I were Loric so they could kill me. Instead, they just despise me for being so weak.

I back away from the station and head to another one that's about making fires or something. I can't screw this one up and show just how weak and feeble I am. Most of the mogs and Loric will be wondering why I'm here.

I want to tell them all that I'm clever, that's why I was allowed to enter. I want to tell them that they need at least one mog who can deal with battle strategies and predicting what a Loric might do next instead of daydreaming of slicing Loric throats all the time. But in here intelligence isn't valued, being strong is.

I strike up a fire pretty quickly, much to my delight. I look around, hoping that some of the others might have seen and be impressed by my fast work. But everyone's watching a Loric girl with black hair decapitate a metal dummy. I sigh and turn away to grab a bottle of water.

I sit down on the bench and drink my water, watching some of the mogs enviously. I wish I had their strength and fighting ability, just so I could show off as well. Just so I could show that I _am_ a contender in these Games.

"Feeling sorry for yourself?" I look up to see smirking girl in front of me. She's clearly Loric since no mog girl could look at me with so much hate. With her long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and showing off her face, she's very pretty.

"Why would I feel sorry for myself?" I retort just as coldly. She might be pretty but that doesn't mean I don't hate her all the same. She's Loric and inferior to me, just begging to be killed.

"Because you're pathetic" she snorts, taking a drink from her own bottle. I clench my jaw but don't retort, instead taking a drink too. I don't really know what else to say; I never know what to say to cocky, pretty girls.

I see a few attendants nearby, watching us warily. It's not forbidden for us to interact but when things get violent that doesn't involve training, that's when they join in. They don't want anything to happen to the mog players before the Games begin.

"I mean, seriously, how did you get into this?" the girl snorts, finding this all very funny. I blush and clench my hands around my bottle, making the plastic crackle a little.

"Leave me alone" I snarl at her. She simply laughs, her eyes flickering with hatred. She tosses her hair back and puts her hands on her hips, used to showing off I think.

"Aw, am I upsetting you?" she mocks. She's enjoying teasing me and seeing me squirm uncomfortably. I'm not good at confrontation with girls. I'm always awkward around them, no matter what race they are.

"Look" I stand up abruptly and I see her smirk, glad she's got a reaction out of me. "I may not be the strongest but I have my own strengths. You've made a real enemy today" I swear at her, injecting as much venom as I can into my words.

She looks a little shocked, as though she never expected to get an outburst out of me. But then she grins and I know that it's going to take a lot more than a weak threat to make this girl back down.

"You don't scare me" she laughs, tossing her hair back. "Because at the end of the day, I can still beat you in seconds" she boasts.

I've never been so angry in my life before. I know I'm probably the weakest mog in this room but it doesn't mean I don't have my uses. And it's one thing for my race to mock me but it's another thing altogether for a Loric to mock me.

"Oh yeah?" I snarl. "Let's test your theory out then" I test her. Again she looks a bit shocked, even a little nervous but then she plasters on a confident smile and saunters towards the one-to-one combat mats.

"Come on then" she teases, raising her fists and shifting on her feet. I can see she's over-doing it, trying to make me look like an idiot and that makes me even angrier.

I lunge forwards, aiming for a single punch to the face but she blocks me at once, spinning on her heels and her leg flying out to kick me in the face. I duck and roll away from it, jumping to my feet as we circle each other.

"Not too bad" she smirks at me. "You almost look like you've been training…oh wait. That's what you're supposed to do your whole life" she mocks me. I grit my teeth and lash out with another punch.

She twirls out of the way, laughing as I stagger forwards in irritation. She's playing with me and she's enjoying this, enjoying my anger. This is exactly what she wanted and if I want to win this battle between us, I need to go now and leave her.

But I can't. I just can't let my pride be thrown away because of the bigger picture. As she lashes out with her own punch, not nearly strong enough to hurt, I realise that she's just trying to get me worked up before she really attacks.

I decide to play her game.

I slow my attacks right down and copy her soft-footed pacing around the edge of the mat. To outsiders, it looks like we're simply circling and waiting for an attack. But I'm mocking her. She narrows her eyes, realising what I'm doing and she clearly doesn't like it.

"Too scared to hit me?" she taunts, trying to get a reaction out of me but I won't budge. _Be smart…that's how you've always won_ I coach myself. I pretend to yawn, acting as though this is all very boring.

It pays off. It turns out that she has a very short temper, even shorter than mine, and I've tested hers too much.

She lunges forward for an attack and all of my years of training kick in. She might be stronger and faster but I can use that to my advantage. I catch her fist and using her momentum, swing her around to the right. She stumbles, off balance, and after a kick in the knee she's sent to her knees.

I swing my leg around in a roundhouse kick and it knocks her in the chest, sending her sprawling back. I grab her flailing arm and spin her around, so she's kneeling by my feet with her back to me. I wrap my hand around her neck but loose enough so she can breath.

"I win" I grin, noticing people watching us. The mogs are looking at me with respect but I see hate in the Loric's faces. Oh well, what do they matter?

"Let go of me" the girl snarls, knocking my hands away. I smirk and step back, allowing her to stand up and glare at me. She's bright red and I think a lot of it is from embarrassment. I just showed her up and she knows it.

"I'll pummel you in the arena" she hisses so no one else can hear. "I swear, you'll wish you were never born" she snarls. I simply grin, trying not to show how her threat does scare me a little.

"Like you did just now?" I mock. Her jaw tightens but she doesn't do anything, just stalks off. I grin and as I turn away from the mats, I notice the looks of respect the other mogs are giving me. I'm delighted and filled with pride.

I've just proved I am a contender for these Games. Now I just have to do it in the arena.

Xxx

**John**

Even though Henri's not here, it doesn't mean I've forgotten the training he's given me. In fact, him not being here just makes me want to work harder to make him proud of me.

Unlike some of the other tributes that have been desperately carrying out last minute training or simply trying to show off, I've been analysing the people taking part in the Games. I've been making mental notes on the Loric, as well as the mogs, that I'll be joined with in the arena. After all, I'm allowed an ally in there and I want it to be someone good.

There's of course the big guy, Stanley, who faced off with the mean looking mog, Ivannick. There's Joseph who's been teleporting around the room and showing that although he's not as bulky as Stanley, he's still pretty impressive. There's tiny little Ella who doesn't look like she's hurt a fly. But they aren't the only Loric in here by far.

There's a boy called Cody who seems completely different from the other Loric in here. He's…odd, for lack of a better word. He seems strong and determined enough but there's a shiftiness about him that I don't trust. And I have no idea why; after all, he's Loric like me. I decide to ignore my odd feeling and move onto to the other Loric.

There are a lot of Loric girls in here and I don't know if that's because it was just the way they divided the two groups or if there are more Loric girl tributes this year. A lot of them all seem the same: shy, nervous, strong, quiet. None of them seem to have any characteristics that stand out except one, a girl named Adira. She's tall and paired with her cocky smile; she's the female equivalent of Stanley. But from what I can see she doesn't have the immense fighting ability he has to back up his ego.

There's a young boy in here named Mikhail who seems like the boy version of Ella. He's tiny and as his eyes dart around the room I know even after a year's training he's not at all ready for this. I want to comfort him and tell him not to worry about it all, but then I'd be lying. There's another tall, slightly bulky boy, and then a pretty average looking one, who's been sticking to the disguise station.

All in all none of us really look prepared for what's coming in the next few weeks.

I sigh and move onto another station, a knot tying one. After a year of mastering my legacies and guns and knives, I kind of want to do something less violent but just as important as physical ability. I get to work on the knots, finding it strangely relaxing.

I first notice someone watching me once I'm on my third knot. I look at whoever it is from the corner of my eye and I'm surprised to see Cody there, watching me intently. When he sees me looking, he blushes and shifts awkwardly on his feet.

"You can join" I offer politely. "There's plenty of rope to get through" I add warmly. He smiles a little self-consciously but then nods and shuffles over. He takes a piece of short rope with his hands but doesn't make a start on it.

"I'm John" I introduce myself, even though I have a nametag on. The boy nods and attempts a small smile that quickly falls away.

"Cody" he replies in a quiet voice. He looks around the room at all the mogs and Loric and a quizzical look crosses his face. We both work on in silence for a few minutes.

"It's all just a façade you know" he suddenly says without warning, startling me. My hands jerk on the knot I was making as I look up at him. He doesn't seem like the kind to just start rambling on but apparently he is.

"What is?" I ask confused. He looks back at me, a strange light in his eyes.

"The year's training. It's just there to hide the cracks of how we all really suck and how we're all going to die" he says. Despite the morbid topic there's a weird smile on his face and I feel a little uneasy.

"Well, um" I laugh nervously. "That's an interesting perspective" I manage to say. His eyes flicker over to mine and he grins sheepishly.

"Sorry, I have weird moments, you know?" he looks down shyly and I feel sorry for him. I feel like he's trying to hide away from us all, acting like he doesn't belong.

"Who wouldn't?" I force myself to chuckle. "These aren't easy times" Cody nods along in agreement, his face clouded over again. I can't help but feel sorry for him. He's clearly quite a sensitive, shy person who has built their walls up way too high to ever let them down again. I can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Well, see you" he shrugs, letting his piece of rope drop to the table and then he shuffles off, his shoulders hunched. I watch him go for a moment and then turn back to my activity when I see the knot he did. I pick it up with a gasp.

It's shaped like a noose. One you use to hang people with.

Xxx

I sit in the dinning room, finishing off my dinner that I ate too quickly. Even after a year of good food, I still think it's going to be taken away from me if I'm not careful.

I reach for another bread roll that's on the table, when there's the sound of a chair scraping back and then Stanley drops himself into it, putting his plate of food on the table. He's sitting opposite me and I shift a little his dark eyes watch me closely, a smirk playing on his lips.

I ignore him and reach for my bread roll, still hungry. The guy isn't even paying attention to his food and soon his piercing stare gets too much. I sigh and look up, trying not to be intimidated.

"What?" I ask. He grins and then shovels some food into his mouth, not saying anything after that. It's frustrating and I can feel my already bad mood starting to get worse.

"You shouldn't have stopped me earlier" he finally says, his voice a low grumble. I roll my eyes when I realise he's talking about earlier when I stopped him from pummelling the mog into dust.

"Why not?" I challenge back. Most people would back down but this guy is so full of bullshit that I just can't help myself. He has a right to be confident but not an arrogant asshole.

"Because it's bullshit" he looks like he's trying to think of another excuse. "Because he deserved what he got coming" Stanley looks pleased that he's got a valid reason but his eyes are watching me closely. He's not just dangerous in the field but he seems kind of unstable too.

"Leave it to the arena" I retort. "When you can't hurt the other Loric" he snorts at what I say as he props his feet up on the table. For the first time I notice he has no shoes on for whatever reason and the soles of his feet are black. I try not to wrinkle my nose because that just makes me look soft.

"So you're just going to go and hide in the bushes, trying to outlast the next two weeks" he snorts and I feel uncomfortable, like he's belittling my plan. Truth is, I thought it was quite a good one.

"At least I'll have a better chance of surviving" I reply back, my temper rising. Our voices are low but the way we're glaring at each other must be tipping some of the other Loric that we're arguing because I feel a lot of eyes on us.

"I have a good chance of survival if I rip every mog into oblivion" he snarls back. I roll my eyes, leaning back in my chair. I take a deep breath, knowing I can't get wound up, no matter what. I'm not going to punch this guy.

"Well good luck with that" I stand up to go. "I hope your genius plan goes well" my voice is dripping with sarcasm as I walk past him.

I expect him to just let me go but he lashes out, gripping my arm. I stare at him in shock and anger but when I look into his face, I see genuine admiration. In a weird way, me standing up to him has made him respect me.

"Come on dude" he grins. "Let's be allies. Let's go and kill the whole lot of them. Then there'll be no Round 2 and all these kids can live. We can kill the whole fucking lot of them" his face is excited at the prospect of killing, of defeating the mogs.

I can see him burning desire to kill every mog and save these kids and I find myself respecting him too. He might be annoying and arrogant but at the end of the day, his heart is in the right place. Too bad that it won't help him out in this world.

"I can't" I reply regretfully. I tug my arm free and I see annoyance light up in his eyes. But he shrugs and leans back, slouching into his chair like I don't matter anymore. He turns away from me and I can feel the respect he felt for me disappear in seconds.

No matter how much I try to convince my self otherwise, at the end of the day I really am a coward.

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you're wondering about Marina and the picture of Maren, then that's what happened in the actual series when she dreamed about Maren and I wanted to incorporate as much as possible from LL into this story. But there will be a reason of why she dreamed about Maren later :D<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	11. Chapter 10 - First Test and Last Goodbye

**Disclaimer: i don't own Lorien Legacies or Hunger Games!**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the incredible reviews! I really appreciate the huge response I get for each chapter and I love every single review! :D**

**So, exams have now officially started for me since I had one this week and one next week and then the week after…you get the picture. Don't worry though, this won't affect the weekly updates :D**

**Answers to reviews:**

- **A lot of people wondered why John suddenly lost all of his courage. Well, in the real series I kind of see John as desperate to fight the mogs and revenge everyone and then suddenly he's laid-back and relaxing with Sarah. I kind of feel like John has those two sides to him. But that's just how I see him.**

- **John/Six is going to happen but not for a loooooooong time. So, there won't be any major John/Six moments for a long time.**

- **Adam will turn good; I hate writing evil Adam! :D**

- **Lordpujan - I really like the idea of allying Sarah/Six up! Not in Round 1 as I've already done things differently, but definitely in Round 2! Thanks, I love the idea!**

- **Adira isn't number one; she's just a random Loric. Hannah is Number One :D**

- **EpicLoric24 – Haha, sorry for not doing Nix! But they will definitely be working together in the future! :D**

**Phew, that was a long list :D Hope that helps and please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 - First Test and Last Goodbyes<p>

**Marina**

I sit in the waiting room, my legs shaking slightly, like they have been all morning. The nerves from the other tributes really aren't helping me deal with my own and I feel jumpy…scared. My fists are clenched so tightly that I've cut tiny red semicircles into the palm of my hands.

_Ahmet _

A boy's name is called and I see a boy of about 14 stand up. Like all of us, he's dressed in the standard black uniform and with his nametag on. He's clearly terrified and trying to hide it as he marches stiffly to the door leading to the training hall where we're to be tested. The door slides open once he's stood in front of it and then the minute he steps through into the training room, the door slams shut.

We're left in silence once more.

It's our testing day today when a group of Gamemakers come together and watch us do ten minutes of training. They then give up a rating of between 1 and 10, 1 being the worst. No one has ever been given a ten.

These ratings are pretty vital for our survival in Round 1. The higher the rating, the more sponsors you'll get and the better you'll survive. There have been odd occasions where a tribute scored badly in the tests but turned out to have loads of sponsors. But that's usually when they have stunningly good looks.

After all, this is a TV show, and the viewers just love a pretty victim.

Ella sits a few rows away from me, her tiny hands clenched together. I haven't been able to make a plan of how to meet up with her in the arena but I think the general idea is for us to get out of the initial bloodbath and then hopefully meet up in the next few days.

Joseph is also nearby, his usually cheerful face filled with darkness. His eyes are fixed on the floor and he seems determined. I wonder what talent or skill he'll be showing them. I have no other choice but to go for the bow and arrow.

I hope I can still do it well. I haven't practised in a few days and that worries me. I don't want to lose all the hard work I've been doing recently.

_Kira_

A girl with light brown hair gets up and approaches the doors. She's about a year or so younger than me but her face looks a lot older, as if she's seen too many things for her age. Her eyes look with mine and I see a sadness and grief so intense I look away with a shiver.

The doors open and she walks though and once more the room is filled with silence. I want to say something, _anything_ to stop this maddening silence but I'm too scared. I try to focus on calming my breathing but it doesn't work for long.

After a few moments I look up and my eyes lock with Joseph's. He flashes me that confident, disarming smile of his, the one that promises everything will be all right. I attempt a small smile back before breaking the gaze, looking down once more.

Truth is, I'm a little hurt by his sudden close friendship with the girl Maren Elizabeth. For some reason I saw him as my friend but now they're both close and I've even seen them laughing together. It causes jealousy to bubble through me and I hate it.

So what if he prefers her gorgeous dark hair to my mop? I shouldn't care! After all she's gorgeous, badass, breaks the rules, is funny…and I'm, well, I'm _boring. _Boring nervous Marina.

I'm so busy in my moping that I don't notice another ten minutes go by until my name is called. None of us know the order of being called up to be tested but even I was shocked by the metallic voice announcing my name.

I get up, ignoring the eyes landing on me. I walk to the door, trying to appear confident, although it feels like my stomach is hitting the floor as I walk. I take a deep breath as the door opens and I walk through.

I hear it slam shut behind me and then I'm in the training room. It's just the Gamemakers and me now.

The Gamemakers are up in their balcony room where they can see the whole training room in full. The bow and arrows station isn't too far from the balcony unlike the climbing bars, which are right across the other end.

I bow to the Gamemakers as is required but they don't seem to notice me at all. In fact, their greedy eyes are fixed on the delicious looking buffet that's just been brought into their room. I try to ignore the flash of nerves that gives me and I walk over to the bow and arrow station, trying to calm myself.

As I set up, ready to start, I look over at the stage to see if they're watching me. They're not; they're all helping themselves to some food. Helpless anger fills me and angry tears fill my eyes as I watch them.

They don't realise how important this is for me! They don't realise how my survival rests on this one moment and I can prove to them and the world that I'm a fighter! They just care about their stupid food.

I want to shout at them; shoot an arrow at them, but years of backing away from fights has made me too scared to do what I want. After years of hiding away from confrontations I just can't break the habit. Instead I take a long breath and ready my bow. I can shoot as perfectly as possible and if I'm lucky, I can get a decent score.

For someone who hasn't been shooting for a few days, my aim is very good. I go for closer targets that are still and then I use a machine to send them up in the air. I use telekinesis a lot just to make sure my arrows hit my targets, but it's still very good shooting.

I look over at the Gamemakers eagerly to see what they thought of it but none of them are looking at me. They're eating and laughing and drinking. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't even realise I was here.

I'm furious. I dash the stupid tears from my eyes, as I stand in the huge room, unaware of what to do. Soon the bell will ring, telling me I have to leave and the Gamemakers will mark me down as an average 5 or something. It's not fair!

The rebellious girl in me, who is not a huge part of me, is so tempted to lift my bow up and shoot one of them in the arm. But the submissive part of me, the one built up after years of badly ended fights at the orphanage makes me put the bow neatly back into the stand just as the bell rings.

A few Gamemakers look around in confusion and they see me, standing there meekly by the bow and arrow station. They can see some arrows in targets and but it doesn't look as good now that I'm not firing. For all they know, I could have walked up and put the arrow in the target.

"You may go now" one of them says and I nod, bowing to them. I fight the furious tears in my eyes that I get whenever something's unfair and I head to the other end of the room where I have to leave.

I know for a fact I'm not going to get the good mark I need and deserve. I'll be lucky to get a small, weak little number like 4. They might even give me a 1 to see me suffer in the Games, see me try and scavenge for food. Maybe they'll see if I can starve and just before I die, they'll send a mog pack to finish me off in some gruesome way.

Not for the first time, I wish I was back in the orphanage.

Xxx

**Stanley**

I don't know what to do with myself. After being one of the first to prove the Gamemakers what I can do, I now have nothing else to do for the rest of the day. I can't do any last minute training as the gym is being used for the tests and I don't want to go and hang around with my stylist.

My test was pretty damn amazing. I'd mostly done some hand-to-hand combat as well as strength work, but I'd also managed to fit in some spear throwing. It had certainly been a good sign that all the Gamemakers were watching me, their jaws slack.

But now that the adrenalin's worn off and I've still got half a day left, I'm now incredibly bored. I've been wandering around the Training Centre for the past hour and a half, not doing anything. I hate not having something to do; I feel useless.

I sigh as I step out of the elevator, deciding to head to the cafeteria. There's usually someone there at all times and I could do with something good to eat. After all, this time tomorrow, I'll be in the arena and having to survive with the bare minimum. I might as well eat whilst I can.

I enter the room, noticing that it's practically empty. I've noticed in my time here in the Capital that the mogs barely take a break, not even to eat, and I'm starting to understand a little how they beat us. They're constantly working and never having a break.

They're very efficient and determined. They're like machines in every aspect.

I head up to the coffee machine first, frowning as I look over all the buttons. I've never seen anything so high-tech before, not even in the house with Sandor, and all I want is a normal coffee. I'm just about to press a few buttons and just see what happens, when another hand reaches out and presses something else.

I turn in shock to see a short girl with shoulder length black hair efficiently fixing a coffee for me, exactly the kind of coffee I like too. She doesn't look at me once, concentrating on the machine instead. She's Loric, I can see that at once, but she's not one of this year's tributes. I recognise her from somewhere but I just don't know where.

"Thanks" I finally say as we both watch the machine making the drink. She smirks, her own cup in her hands, and her eyes flicker to mine. She's kind of cold looking, and there's something about her that makes me a little uneasy.

"No problem. It took me ages to figure it out. But then when you have time to waste, it's not so bad" she finally replies. Her voice has a slight accent and with her tanned skin I guess that she's from the South.

I take the drink once it's done but neither of us moves away. There are a few mogs in the room and they're shooting her odd looks, wary of her. She doesn't seem to notice.

"So why are you here?" I finally ask. "You're not part of this year's games" I say. She smirks as she takes a drink from her cup, her eyes watching me the whole time.

"I was last year" she replies.

At once I know who she is. Sophia Arnaud. Last year she'd been one of the tributes, just another Loric to go and die. She hadn't stood out at first because she looked small and weak but under her young appearance, she was lethal. She'd had a great tactic because she acted all weak and snivelling for the cameras. Everyone had simply written her off.

I remember the first time she killed in the Games. A mog had been fighting her and all she had was a knife. All of us thought she was going to die but then she'd pinned the mog down with telekinesis and then stabbed his heart. He was the first of many.

I totally approved of her attitude of killing mogs. In fact, so did Sandor.

"So you just here for the entertainment?" I smirk in return. I want to be like her, a winner, and a survivor of the Games. She looks away from me, her eyes scanning the room at the mogs all watching us. Without even saying anything out loud we both head away and towards the roof.

I watch her closely as we head to the roof. I can see why she was one of the two survivors last year. She's a cold person and although she's Loric, I can't find it in myself to trust her. You never see a decent winner from the Loric side because even though the mogs are our enemies, they are still people. It takes a lot to kill someone.

We finally make it to the roof of the training centre, the sickly blue force field around the edge. She settles down on a bench, under a tree of swinging wind chimes and I know no one will hear us under the noise. It's quite relaxing up here, despite the reason why I'm here in the first place.

"This is better" she smiles tightly. "I hate being watched all the time, you know?" I nod in agreement because it really does suck. You always have to be on guard in case you say something illegal.

"So why are you here?' I ask again. She sighs and looks out into the distance, her eyes scanning the view of the Capital. I hate to admit it but it does look impressive.

"Because I have nowhere else to go" she sighs. "I'm deemed too much of a threat to be allowed to live with my family…so they keep me here"

I had a sneaking suspicion that was the case but hearing it from her makes it sound ten times worse than I thought it was. It sounds like a prison and I get why Sandor was never too optimistic. Because you still lose in the end.

"Better than dying though" I remark, trying to find the good side in it all. She nods at once and again I know why I don't trust her that much. Because despite seeming unhappy with her current situation, she would do everything all over again to survive.

It's not the killing mogs that bothers me about her. But last year she'd allied up with this other girl, Anya, or something like that. It had been the first week in the arena and the mogs had been on their trail. Sophia hadn't exactly given her ally over to the mogs but when they caught up with Anya, Sophia had carried on running without looking back.

I think what disturbs me the most is that I think I'd do the exact same thing.

"Any last minute advice about the Games?" I ask her ruefully. I know I've got a good enough chance of winning without her so I'm not too bothered about what she's saying. Even if she has more experience than me.

"Don't think about others" she replies, confirming my thoughts about her being a cold person. "Think about yourself and _only_ yourself. Feelings get you killed" That's like me. She's looking out for herself like I'll look out for myself.

"How did you do it?" I finally ask. Because although I'm desperate to kill mogs, I'm not sure if I'll be as detached and excited as I imagine myself to be. Some I will have to kill in cold blood, not heat of the moment and I don't know if I can do that, even if I have no choice. It's the one secret I've never been able to tell anyone.

"How did you manage to kill them?" I add.

She sighs and then looks at me, her eyes filled with sympathy. I hate that but I don't say anything because at the end of the day, she's survived and I haven't.

"You think it'll be terrible" she finally says, turning away from me. "But really, it's one of the easiest things to do. Easier than stabbing those practice dummies they have here" she tells me. I nod and then look down, taking a drink from my cooling coffee.

"That's what I'm worried about" I don't know why I'm admitting this to her of all people. "That I'll become a puppet of theirs, just another killing machine. If I'm going to win, I want to win as me"

She looks at me, her eyes haunted and pitying. She looks superior as though she knows something that I don't know. As though I have something to learn.

"You just can't afford to think like that" is all she says.

Xxx

**Maren**

Never has the phrase 'you could cut the tension with a knife' been more apt. The last year has been filled with moments of fear, grief and determination but I don't think I've felt more nervous than now.

It's stupid because I know I'm good and could be one of the best taking part in the Games this year. With years of hunting experience under my belt and a whole year of combat training, I'm more than ready for today.

But I'm still nervous.

I think it's because of the other Loric in here. Although half have already gone and had their tests, there's still a long time before we're going up. Nobody has any idea when their name could get called and how long we've been in here. This has been the worst experience of the Games so far, without a doubt.

I play with a loose thread on my jacket, horrendously bored. I could be spending these last few hours training or getting in the right mental state to be prepared for the arena. I suppose the one saving grace is that the interview is out of the way and I don't have to worry about that.

_Sam, John, Zaraha, Una, Roran…_

The tributes continue to leave and my nerves are running thin. There's not many of us left in here and I think we're all horribly conscious that not only could we be here for another hour but the Gamemakers will probably be bored to death by now.

I'm seriously considering lying down and having a nap when the announcement overhead crackles and then my name is announced. Finally.

It's like everything suddenly changes. Gone is the boredom and the frustration of having to wait and now I can't help but feel keyed up and nervous. I take a deep breath and clear my face of emotions, heading towards the door.

The minute it slams behind me I morph into battle mode. My eyes take in the room and try to find the skill that I can show off the most. I want to use my sword but it's not as impressive unless I practice with somebody else.

I notice that the throwing knives are close enough to the stage where the Gamemakers are sitting. At once I know I'm in trouble. They're loud and laughing and very, very drunk. This makes me even more annoyed that they have the nerve to get drunk when I'm going to be fighting for my life.

"Maren Elizabeth" I announce myself insolently. They all look over at me, seeming shocked and confused at me being there. Despite the pressure of having to do well, I'm glad that they're watching me.

With a huge scowl on my face I head over to the throwing knives station. I select a few and take some deep breaths, my eyes focused on the targets. I ready my hands and then throw one. It strikes the shoulder of a dummy.

What little attention I had goes at once. There's a smattering of laughter at my failed throw and panic creeps through me. I've never missed a shot before; why did that happen now? I try to calm myself but I can't help myself.

What if I miss again?

I pick another knife up and trying to ignore my doubtful thoughts, I throw it towards the dummy again. I breathe a huge sigh of relief when it hits the heart of the target and I turn with a smile to the Gamemakers. One or two nod and that spurs me on.

It's excellent throwing. I slice the rope that holds a punching bag to the ceiling; I hit every heart of every dummy in range and I manage to even get one knife in a dummies' eye. It's beautiful throwing and I turn to the Gamemakers, relieved.

That's when I get a huge shock. None of them are watching. Shivers of panic creep through me because my score rests on this moment and the only throwing they saw was rubbish. I'll be marked down because they're drunk!

Rage suddenly hits me and my panic is replaced with pure fury. I drop the knives that I'm holding and march over to the stage. They don't notice me coming and that makes something so strong, so angry build up in me. I jerk my hands down and my legacy of weather control comes into play.

A small bolt of electricity, a tiny version of lightning, strikes the stage in front of them all. A few of them scream as more jump back in shock, one falling into a punch bowl.

"Thanks for your consideration" I snarl at them, my face fixed in a vicious glare. I bow arrogantly at them before marching out without being told to do so. I head towards my room, angry but triumphant.

I've made sure that it will be impossible to forget me now.

Xxx

Hours later I wake up, exhausted. After I returned to my room, I fell asleep, tired from the emotional highs and lows of today. Although I was delighted with my actions at first, gradually I've come to regret them more and more.

I sit up, rubbing my face. I think of what happened earlier with the punch bowl and then realise the screening will be on soon. I throw the covers off me, and rush into the living room, where I see Adrian looking worriedly at the TV.

"I was just about to get you" he says as a welcome, his eyes taking me in. He must know that something happened, something bad, but he doesn't ask what went wrong.

As I sit down next to him, watching other Loric getting their scores. Most are getting in the 4/5 out of 10 range but a few are getting 8s, which is pretty remarkable. I can't help but think that I'll be lucky to get a 4 after my act of rebellion.

Now, looking back on my actions, what I did was irresponsible and I just can't believe I did that. Pair this with my escape stint back in the village and I'll be seen as a target. They'll want to kill me because I'm a dangerous threat. I'm going to pay dearly for my rebellious attitude.

I watch the screen tensely, my fists clenched. I'm shaking, terrified that my suspicions will be confirmed. That'll I get such a low score because I was so defiant. Maybe they'll even target my family.

My face shows up on the screen and I hold my breath, knowing that this is it. This will prove whether the mogs really want me dead because of my actions. This is the moment that the next two weeks will rest on.

I take a deep breath and then a number flashes across the screen.

10

Xxx

**John**

Our last meal. It's as miserable as it sounds and to be honest, I'd rather be anywhere but here. Like everything else I feel like this meal is mocking us, taunting us. It's like the mogs are telling us no matter what luxuries they throw at us, we're still going to die.

When I'm usually around the other tributes it's a pretty miserable atmosphere with everyone staring forlornly at the food. It's not lively at all yet we all feel close in our shared misery.

Not now though. About an hour ago the scores from the testing were revealed on TV and like most years, the scores varied. There were a few 2s, plenty of 3s and 4s but the most shocking thing was a 10. A _10!_ That's never happened before in the history of the Games and it's like the mood has changed now with the tributes. We're not all allies; some of us are now competitors.

I dip my spoon into the rich creamy soup we have for starters, determined to eat as much as possible tonight. After all, this time tomorrow I'll be in arena and it's a well-known fact that the food supply in there is never any good for the tributes.

"Can I join?" the hall is slowly starting to fill up with more Loric coming now to face their last time with everyone else. Therefore, seats will start to get filled and I won't be by myself anymore.

Although when I see who's asking to sit next to me I can't help but grin.

"Of course" I nod as Sarah sits down on my right side whilst a boy sits down nearby. He's quite nerdy looking with glasses perched on his nose. I wonder why he's here but by the way he and Sarah smile at each other, they clearly know each other.

"This is Sam" Sarah introduces the nerdy boy, _Sam_, I correct myself and I smile at him. He nods back, his eyes watching me closely. I think we've met before but it must have been a long time ago, maybe on the ship that brought us to the village.

"How you guys doing then?" I ask ruefully, scooping more soup into my mouth. I can already smell the main meal being cooked and I can't help but think I could really turn traitor for the food here. It's to die for.

Literally.

"Well apart from the crappy score, non-existent chances of surviving tomorrow and the mogs watching our every move…I'm all right" Sam says. I can't help but grin because he's kind of funny.

"It wasn't that bad Sam" Sarah says generously. "You can always work with a 2" she adds reassuringly. I nod, trying to agree with her, although I suddenly see my 6 in a whole new light.

"Yeah, if you're good looking enough that people don't care" Sam retorts. Most people would be saying this in a way that just screams how much they pity themselves. But Sam says it in a way that shows he accepts reality but doesn't mean he likes it.

"But you're smart" I point out desperately. I feel sorry for the guy, enough to ally up with him but maybe Sarah's already offered. The thought makes me feel jealous.

"Yeah, the mogs just love the smart ones" Sam rolls his eyes at me. "Seriously, don't worry. Not when we're getting such a good meal" he chuckles. Sarah nods, a lock of hair falling across her face. I want more than anything to brush it away.

To be honest, I thought this meal would be the worst in my life. I thought I would be so panicked about tomorrow and saddened by the thought that some of these kids could be dead in a day's time. But in reality the meal was great and that was largely down to Sarah and Sam.

Sam's a pretty funny guy. He's smart and has the whole nerdy guy who has a great sense of humour down perfectly. I was surprised how well we really did get on, even if we're kind of polar opposites.

But it was really Sarah who made the evening for me. With her winning smile and downright perfect personality there was no doubt I've fallen for her. It's incredible that in fewer than ten meetings with this beautiful girl I've completely fallen for her.

"Let me walk you to your room" I offer Sarah as we amble slowly to the elevator. Most Loric cleared off once they'd eaten and soon it had just me been me, Sam and Sarah in the dining room. Sam had left soon afterwards to get some rest and then Sarah and I had been kicked out.

"Chivalrous to the very end" Sarah laughs, making me grin. It's funny that she's the only person I can joke about my death with. With Henri and everyone else it just feels wrong, but with Sarah everything feels right.

"Or maybe I have an ulterior motive" I wink at her and she laughs, hitting my arm lightly. I pretend to feign incredible pain though and she smiles, leaning up and kissing my cheek.

It's literally the best feeling in the world.

"I knew there was something I didn't trust about you" she teases as we enter the elevator, not in a hurry to get back to our rooms and our stylists. Prya hasn't been happy recently and it's obvious why.

We fall into silence as the elevator climbs steadily up to the top floors where we're staying. I look out of the glass sides and see the glittering city all around us, the sounds of cheers audible, even in here.

"What do you think they're celebrating?" Sarah asks in a hushed voice.

I think back on the TV entertainment this evening. Although it was quiet for us Tributes, I know the mogs will have been watching the interviews and the parade re-runs. They'll also have been allowed some never-seen-before footage of us training as well as our test scores. This is the lead up to the Games and no mog wants to miss it.

"The Games" I reply, my voice equally as quiet. "Our deaths" my voice catches a little because despite the front I put on, I'm terrified of getting killed. I don't want to die, especially not now I know Sarah. I want to get to know her more, spend more time with her.

As if Sarah knows what I'm thinking she reaches out and catches my hand, squeezing it softly. The elevator pings as we stop at her floor and we both get out without saying a thing.

I walk her to her room, preoccupied with my thinking. I have even more things to deal with than I thought I would. Of course the first thing I need to think about is surviving the bloodbath that usually happens tomorrow. I also need to get ready to survive for the two weeks after that.

But there's more. I can't help but think about Sarah, about the way the glow from the lights bathes her light in a golden glow. How her eyes sparkle and how pretty she looks in her simple clothes. How she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life.

You might think it's odd that I'm in love with her even though I barely know her. I think part of it is because I'm in the Games and since I have so little time to have feelings, when I do, they're amplified to the extreme. Part of it is because I want to experience love before I die.

But the main reason why I'm in love with her after such a short time is because she's my perfect match. No matter the situation or time limit, I would fall in love with her at sight no matter what.

Maybe she shares my feelings because when she stops by her door, she doesn't go in. She turns to look at me face on, her head tilted up to look at me. Our eyes lock and then we both move towards the other until we're kissing.

Forget what I said earlier about her kissing my cheek being the best thing ever. _This_ is the best thing ever. I've never felt like this before, so happy and so alive and so on fire. It's an alien feeling, one I love and am scared of at the same time but it's just so great that I don't stop kissing her.

I'm not sure how long we stand kissing, her hand lightly resting on my shoulder whilst mine rests on her hip. Anything could have happened but all that matters is the feel of her lips on mine.

It's heaven.

She finally pulls away and I'm sure my lips are as red as hers. Despite the obvious joy we're both feeling at having kissed and having discovered that our feelings are reciprocated, there is also fear because we're still very much a part of the Games and there's no saying how long we'll survive.

"It doesn't matter, not right now" Sarah whispers, her voice and eyes soft in the dim glow of the lights. She knows me so well it's like she knows what I'm thinking. "All that matters right now is us" she pulls me close again and I lean down to kiss her once more.

Because she's right. No matter what happens tomorrow or next week or next month we have this moment and the feelings that burn between us. And they are all that count.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the JohnSarah fluff! I promise it won't be so bad in future! Also, Sophia is my Five for those who might not have got it.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the update! In the next chapter the Games will start! :D**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Into Round 1

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! I've had a pretty rubbish week since i last updated so all of the lovely reviews, PMs and support has really cheered me up! Thank you so much!**

**Also, I know I usually update on Saturday's but I wanted to update earlier this week. It is a shorter update so I will probably update next Tuesday and then next Saturday as the normal routine. But i wanted this chapter to be a lot shorter for a good reason :D**

**Answers to reviews:**

** - Sophia can't take part in this year's Games as she won last year's. She's now a victor/prisoner in the Capital.**

** - I won't do a mog POV but later on I will be doing Sophia's POV whilst the Games are going on so you will all have an idea of what's happening in the Capital :D**

** - I'm not just writing John/Sarah because it's in the original series and i'm ****unoriginal. I'm also really enjoying going back to writing John/Sarah as I haven't actually written them for months. It doesn't mean it will last forever, but it's a nice change from John/Six.**

** - Nine went a bit soft and Peeta-like, because although he acts like nothing bothers him, he does have weaknesses. Don't worry, that side goes pretty quickly xD**

** - Scores for the test: Eight, One, Cody would have gotten average 6s, Stanley would have gotten a 9 (ironically), Sarah a 3/4 and Marina an average 5. Ella would have gotten a low mark of about 3.**

**Phew, now that's over please read on and enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – Into Round 1<p>

**Marina**

_Prepare for take-off_

I shiver as I sit in the huge metal seat on the ship flying us out to the arena. It's cold against my skin but it's more than cold that's making me shiver. It's fear, pure cold needles of terror piercing my body.

I'd been woken up very early this morning by a large siren designed to get us all up, no matter where you were in the building. I'd only really gotten to sleep the hour before since I'd been haunted with the thoughts of what's going to happen later on today, so I was absolutely exhausted when I'd gotten up.

I'd hurriedly pulled on the black t-shirt and leggings combo I'd been given since I got here, even though I know I'll be changing into something else for the arena. I won't know what the clothes are though until I get to the prep room where I'll see Hector for the last time.

I think of the last view I'd seen of the Capital before I was dragged out of my room. A blood red dawn, like the one I saw from my window on the day of the Calling. I'd refused to let that get to me.

There are 11 other kids in this seating area in the ship, their legs dangling over the edge of the huge seats we're in. There's a buzzing noise and then a solid metal restraint is pinning me to the seat. It's not too tight but it certainly makes my breathing pick up with the fear of not being able to go anywhere.

"Arm" a mog attendant walks to the girl next to me, roughly grabbing her arm. A metal _thing_ is in the woman's hand and I watch nervously as she scans it on the girl's arm. Right where the tracker was placed at the Calling, so long ago. There's a short zapping sound and then the woman moves along to me.

"Arm" she says shortly. I mutely offer her my arm, my teeth almost chattering in dread. I want to ask what it is but then it zaps my skin and the temporary pain makes me forget my curiosity.

The ship begins to rise in the air and panic washes over me. This is it, the end of everything. I'm being transported to my death right now and I'm trapped in a metal seat. Panic is about to overwhelm me when I see a small girl opposite me watching me with tears in her eyes. With bright red hair and tiny frame she reminds me of Ella.

I realise that she's looking to me to be the support she so desperately needs right now. So I swallow my panic and try to smile calmly at her, trying to reassure her. I don't think it works so well but it's enough to make me pause in my panic. And after a while she returns my smile with a tiny one of her own and I think that maybe, just maybe, I've made her feel a little better.

The ride by ship is unbearably long. No one says a thing, what is there to say after all? Good luck and don't die? Not the best thing to say to someone who could be dead in a few hours.

I swallow the lump in my throat and lean my head back, trying to think of good things to get me through this journey. Ella's smile when she draws, Hector's laugh, Joseph's twinkling green eyes, Maren's fierce determination, Adelina's quiet voice that's so comforting to think about now… I close my eyes and let the good memories help me through the journey.

I don't know how long the ride is but all I know is that when the ship comes to a halt, I'm as nervous as I felt before. I actually feel sick and when the metal restraint is pulled away, I miss its sense of security and safety. It kept me away from the arena.

The attendants lead us down some metal walkways and I can't help but feel freaked out by the echoing our shoes make. It's like everything, even the echoes, are out to get me. I grip my arm where the tracking device is and try to control my breathing. I need to focus so I can get through the next few hours.

"You have twenty minutes" one attendant says as she unlocks a door with a seven on and pushes me gently in. Inside is Hector and I don't hesitate in running forward into his arms.

I stand there shaking in his arms as he slowly strokes my hair, whispering some gibberish to calm me down. I've bitten my cheeks so hard in fear that I can taste blood in my mouth and I'm pretty sure I'm about to cry.

"I can't do this" I whisper brokenly. He shakes his head, pulling back and cupping my face. His eyes are deadly serious for the first time.

"Yes you can" his voice is determined, strong. "If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. Do it for Adelina. Do it for Ella"

Mentioning Ella is probably the one thing that could get me through the day. I nod, taking a long breath, knowing he's right. He knows how strongly I feel for that little girl, how protective I am over her. He knows she's the only thing strong enough to get me through the beginning of the Games.

He leads me over to the table where my clothes are for the Games. I change quickly, my hands fumbling so much that I barely manage to dress properly.

Once I'm dressed I finally realise what I'm wearing. Black thermal t-shirt, black combat trousers, combat boots and a black jacket that goes over it all. I zip it up, noticing with pleasure it goes down to just below my hips. That makes it easier to run in.

"You'll be getting some cold nights by the look of these clothes" Hector says as he ties my hair up with a hairband. He's put a few in my pocket since they're not exactly a luxury. They're a necessity for someone with hair as long as mine.

"Five minutes" the overhead announcement barks. Immediately the shaking comes back and I feel sick, like I want to throw up. My throat goes tight and then I'm on my knees, dry retching.

"Easy Marina" Hector helps me to my feet gently, stroking my back. "You need to concentrate now. Breath" he soothes. He pulls me in for a hug and we spend the next few minutes in this embrace.

"1 minute" the announcement says. I nod, determined even in my terrified state, and I pull away from Hector. He leans forward and kisses my forehead, directing me towards my glass tube that takes me to the arena.

"You can do this" he says fiercely. "Get a bow and arrow and you'll be fine" he reassures me, squeezing my hand. The countdown from thirty seconds begins and my heart beat speeds up even more. Panic begins to spread through me but I have to focus. I _have_ to or I'll die. I step into the tube but the glass door doesn't shut yet.

"I'm not allowed to bet" Hector says with a soft smile. "But if I did, I would bet on you" he says and then the door shuts on me.

I can't hear anything. Hector says something, my name maybe, but I can't hear anything. Just the roaring of my blood and my heartbeat that's about to explode out of my chest. I take deep breaths as the floor beneath me begins to move up.

My last sight of the prep room is Hector holding his hand up in a wave.

The tube goes dark for a few moments but with my night vision I can see I'm passing through some thick floor. My fear starts to get replaced with adrenalin and my body is buzzing. Now I'm by myself survival is beginning to kick in.

Light starts to filter in and I look up, blinded by a bright sun. I put a hand to my face, shielding it temporarily, as the disk beneath me comes to a stop. There's a crackling noise and then the voice of the head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, comes on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 14th Annual Funeral Games begin!"

There's the sound of a horn and I know the minute's countdown we get will have begun. We have to wait on our plates or we'll be blown to pieces by the bombs in our plates. But after a minute they're deactivated. The mogs wait an extra thirty seconds. I need to use this to my advantage at once. I lower my hand and look around in desperation, needing to get my surroundings.

Time is running out.

I'm in a large field of flat grass, the ring of tributes surroundings the cornucopia. I can see the ring of mogs around us and I move on quickly from then. They're eager to kill; I can see that from their faces and if I focus too much on them, I'll fail. I'll just give into the fear.

45 seconds.

On my right is a large lake, the crystal blue water glinting in the sun. On my left is a huge forest stretching off behind me as well. I can see a mysterious field of long grasses in front of me and it's so eerie I decide to avoid it.

30 seconds.

I decide to make for the woods at once. It's all I can see for miles and I know this must be one of the biggest arenas they've ever made. I'll be safe in the woods.

25 seconds.

I see a bow and arrow in the cornucopia and I desperately want to run out and get it. But I know that if I go to get it I'll be in very real danger of the mogs catching me and killing me. And I don't want to die, so the best thing is for me to avoid it. Although I'm better with it, I need to leave it and escape for my life.

15 seconds.

I can't see Ella anywhere? Where is she? I hope we can meet up later. I hope she makes a run for it. I hope she'll be ok…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The horn goes off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Because it was so short i'll next update on Tuesday.<strong>

**Please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Death Toll

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies or Hunger Games.**

**Hi guys!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I know I said Tuesday and I really did mean that, but then my exam didn't go so well at all and I just completely forgot about updating. I'm so sorry!**

**Also, a huge thanks for all of the reviews. As ever, they are lovely and very supportive!**

**Answers to reviews:**

- **Achilles Revenge – Apology accepted haha. Don't worry about it, I wasn't upset :D**

**So I hope you enjoy and the length makes up for the later update.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – The Death Toll<p>

**Marina – Day 1**

I'm running at once. The minute the horn goes off my adrenalin spikes and I'm racing off my pedestal. I don't care about anything else; I need to run. Even Ella is not as important as my need to run.

It's havoc. Most Loric are racing to the cornucopia, hoping to get a few weapons, a few supplies before racing towards the woods. It's a terrible idea since they'll need to make it past the mogs who are eagerly waiting to run towards the Loric.

I need to get past them _now._

I'm close to reaching the edge of the Loric circle when a panicking Loric girl crashes into me. We both go tumbling to the ground and she rolls on the grass, a cry of pain escaping her lips. I think for a horrible moment she won't be able to run and she can't get up, but she's soon scrabbling to her feet and running off.

I follow her example and continue my running but I've lost a few vital seconds. As I'm sprinting towards the woods I can see that time is seriously running out for me. My legs pump harder and my arms work even more but I don't think I can outrun time.

I see a nearby rucksack that hasn't been picked up yet and as I run past it, I grab it quickly with my hand and slip it on my back. You never know, it could have something really good in there and anyway, I'll need something to carry my things around with me.

_If_ I get past the mogs.

I have five seconds and I'm not going to make it. I try and put on that last burst of speed but as I near the mog circle and I see them grinning in anticipation, I know I can't do it. Panic and adrenalin bursts through me again and I get a last spurt of speed when the horn goes off.

Five mogs race for me, and pure instinct takes over. I raise my hands and using telekinesis throw the nearest two to the side. They pick themselves up but race away for other Loric, seeing them as a weaker threat than me. Even though that could mean certain death for those kids I can't help but be relieved.

The three racing for me begin to spread out so they can come for me at all sides. I know at once that I'm doomed because these guys have been spending years perfecting this kind of strategy. I know at once that there's no way to get past them.

I slow my running down, desperately trying to think of a way to get past them. I can't jump over, I don't have the strength and I've lost the speed I need to lift me high up into the air. My only hope is telekinesis.

I summon my power as best I can in my state of panic when something very odd happens. All three are jerked into the air, not with my telekinesis but somebody else's, and then they're thrown away from me and towards the centre of the circle. I'm stunned by whoever did this but I don't know time to look around and thank my saviour. I need to make a run for it.

The path to the woods is clear now. Without pausing to look back at the mogs behind me I make a mad dash for the woods. Within seconds I've made it past the first line of trees and that's when I begin to think that I might have made it. I might have survived the initial bloodbath.

My morning jogs have really paid off. My endurance has improved so much and I'm racing through the woods, adrenalin and survival instincts taking over. I can't hear any mogs behind me but I'm not taking any chances, not with my life at risk.

I run for hours. At some point I notched the speed down a lot but I carried on with a steady jog as I took in the scenery around me. I've seen a few ponds around and lots of tall trees so I can find ways to get water and stay out of the mogs way. Getting food will be the hardest thing for me.

I'm not going to lie, despite the fact that I'm in this arena and there are mogs in here hunting me out, I can't help but marvel at what a good place this is. I couldn't have gotten a better arena even if I'd tried. With ponds and tall trees and rocks, this is the perfect place to survive.

I begin to near the end of my run. I estimate that I've been flat out sprinting for about an hour and the steadily jogging for a few more. I continue walking slowly, still wanting to get as much distance between the cornucopia and myself when the cannons go off.

They're used to tell everyone in the arena that some of the contenders are dead, Loric and mog. They usually go off a few hours after the bloodbath, as it can be confusing to keep track of who's dead and who's dying. Later in the evening at the end of the day, we're shown the pictures of those who were killed. They're projected high up in the sky so we can all see.

The cannons keep going off and I count eight in total. The thought of at least one being a mog just doesn't occur to me. It's far too early for a mog to die, that's for sure. So that must mean that eight Loric children are dead. Maybe the girl who bumped into me earlier is one of them.

I'm suddenly struck by the terrible thought that Ella could be one of the dead. In fact, the thought is so appalling I'm brought to a sudden sharp stop. My foot hits a rock and I tumble to my knees but I'm not really aware of the sharp shock of pain.

What if Ella thought we'd meet up by the cornucopia? What if she thought we'd run off together after that? What if she'd been killed whilst waiting for me?

Tears flood in my eyes and I have to hastily blink them away, realising how vulnerable I am right now. I need to hide and find shelter before crying about Ella. And she could be alive. After all, she is resourceful and fast. She's not as defenceless as I sometimes imagine her to be.

_She'll be all right_ I tell myself as I shakily stand up and look for a good tree to hide up. I'm not good at climbing trees but they seem a good hiding spot all the same. _Ella will be fine._

Using telekinesis I settle into the tree using the cheat's way. A good ten metres up at least from the ground and I know that I'm safe from the mogs for now. I can't sleep here, that will be a different issue altogether but I'll be ok for now.

Trying to busy myself instead of thinking about the dead Loric, I take my rucksack off my back and I unzip it, examining the contents. It's a good haul for something quite far away from the cornucopia. A litre water bottle filled to the top with water. A few bags of dried fruits and nuts. A small but sharp knife. A length of rope. And a warm pair of gloves.

The best thing is the water and I find myself drinking happily from it, not worried about rationing it. I saw a few ponds so refilling won't be an issue. But I know food will be and the moment I think that, my stomach rumbles.

If I had my bow and arrow I could at least shoot a bird or rabbit or something. But I have nothing so instead I lightly pick at one bag of nuts. It's not enough to fill me up at all but it's enough to make my stomach stop rumbling.

For now anyway.

Night's beginning to fall and the temperature decreases dramatically. I slip the gloves on and wrap my arms around myself but it's still cold. I tie the rope around my waist and to the tree branch so if I do fall asleep I'll still be attached to the tree and I won't go falling to the ground. But I doubt I'll go to sleep in this temperature.

There's a sudden burst of trumpets and then the sky is lit up with artificial lights. I watch as the seal of the Capital is projected onto the sky and then the anthem begins to play. I wait nervously, knowing I'm about to see who was killed.

It starts off with Loric: Clary, the young girl who bumped into me. Mikhail, Ahmet, Annora, Finn… Five Loric in total. Best of all, Ella's not one of them; she's alive. But what shocks me most of all are the three pictures of the mogs that follow the Loric. So, mogs _were_ killed in the bloodbath. But who killed them?

I know this will be causing huge excitement back in the Capital. Because three dead mogs means someone in this arena, clearly Loric, is killing mogs and doing well it seems. And that will be great entertainment for them, even if it means their own race is being killed.

I'm not really focused on the dead mogs though. I think of the dead Loric who are now lying in a cold Capital morgue, waiting to be shipped home. The thought fills me with grief and a few tears slip down my cheeks. Yet at the same time I'm overjoyed that Ella's alive and so is Joseph. I'm glad that they made it out of the carnage.

"I'll see you soon Ella" I whisper to the darkness. "I'll see you soon"

Xxx

**Stanley – Day 1**

The horn goes and I'm running, sprinting across the grass towards the cornucopia. I'm not worried about running away from the mogs as fast as I can; I'm more bothered about getting to the weapons. I want a pipe staff, like the one I'm used to training with.

With my super speed I get there in seconds. I rush about in a blur, picking up what I need. I grab a duffel bag and after a quick check I can see it's full of weapons. Perfect. I slip that over one shoulder and then another drawstring bag over my other shoulder. I have time to check that too and see it's filled up with food and water when the second horn goes off.

The mogs race towards the cornucopia but they're a good ten seconds from me at least. I take the time to grab a nearby pipe staff that seems a common weapon here and I brandish it, ready to kill all of them.

The first mog that gets near me is beheaded at once. I'm splatted with blood and then ash but despite how gross it looks, I grin because revenge tastes even better than I thought it would. Another fast mog races towards me and I grab a nearby spear, throwing it so that it lodges in his stomach. He slumps to the ground and then I use my staff to finish him off.

The feeling of killing them was greater than I thought it would be. It was like a release of all the anger, of all the hatred that's been building up for years. It's like with the mog's death there's a little justice in the world, not a lot, but enough to sate me for now. I thought it might be terrible because of what Sophia was saying, but it's not.

It's the best feeling ever.

But there's also something that worries me a little. As the mogs begin to surround the cornucopia and spread out, trying to fish me and the other kids here out, I suddenly realise that this isn't my smartest move. Me against 28 mogs? I could win if I tried hard enough but the Gamemakers wouldn't let me. They'd kill me.

I need to get out of here as fast as possible before I'm forced to kill all of the mogs. Most Loric have escaped by now but there are still a few, clutching their weapons as they try to figure out how to get out of this mess. I ignore those kids because if I focus too much I won't be able to not help them.

I decide to go for the tactic of brute strength and charge towards a group of mogs. My speed is so great that I'm able to shove them away with my bare hands and then I'm running towards the woods. With antigravity and my ability to survive in them, I'll be able to live there for the required two weeks.

As I escape into the woods I hear the first dying scream from a Loric girl. I grit my teeth and carry on running, feeling like a coward. I know I can't go back but it doesn't mean I don't want to.

_Just keep going!_ I tell myself, trying to ignore the hoots of the mogs behind me as they close in on the remaining Loric.

Xxx

A few hours later and I'm safely hidden up a tree and chewing on some dried beef. I know that I've been spoilt in the last year with the food I've had because this tastes like old leather. A year ago and I would have found this luxurious.

I've got a good haul, enough to keep me alive for a week at least. After that I can use telekinesis to hunt like I usually do. And with antigravity I'm never in danger of falling off a tree when I'm asleep.

It's getting close to nighttime and I'm ready to sleep. My stomach is full enough but getting used to starvation again is going to be tough. After the day's excitement and the lows of seeing the dead Loric I'm definitely ready for a sleep and then seeing what the next day brings.

I'm about to settle down when there's a snap of twigs nearby. Well, not _that_ nearby but with my advanced hearing it sounds like it's just below me. I shift a little, fortunately hidden by the blanket of leaves and branches. I'm as high up this tree as I can be with my weight but it's high enough so that I'm safe for now.

It's a mog, that's for sure. I'm apparently closer to their camp that I originally thought because why else would a mog be prowling nearby. The knife I've kept lodged in my pocket is in my hand at once in case the mog's there for me.

He seems oblivious of the threat lurking up in the tree. I can imagine every camera in the vicinity zoomed in on this moment. This could be a death, either Loric or mog.

The mog moves away again, away from the tree this time. There's the usual scowl of hatred on its face and I think I have the same expression on my face. Bastard… I wonder if this mog killed any of the five Loric in the first few minutes of the Games.

I'm about to send my dagger down into the mog's neck when there's more movement and another mog ducks into the clearing. I'm a little excited and a little nervous because there could be a lot more than those two and I thought I was safe. I know I'm good but the real issue if whether the Gamemakers will let me show the mogs what I can do.

They talk in low voices, looking around a few times but never up. I'm keeping my rigid position on this tree, very aware that if I make any movement these guys will know and then get backup. I'm not wasting all the effort and energy I put in this morning to do something stupid now.

They eventually leave and I breathe a sigh of relief, moving at once. I'm getting the hell out of here, that's for sure. I might hate the mogs and want to kill them but it doesn't mean I can be stupid. After all the mogs are the ones with the advantages and the entire population on their side.

I sling my stuff on my back and then head off again. I move slowly but quietly, knowing I need to get as much distance from the mog pack as possible. When they separate to root out the Loric, and that will be soon if not already, that's when I'll make my move to attack and kill them all.

I've been walking for a good few hours and I'm about to try and find a new tree to rest in when I hear a cracking noise. Like a snapped branch. Like somebody stepped on it…

I've barely come to that conclusion when there's another snap behind me and something hits my back. I spin around at once and backhand the person across the face. They stumble away in the darkness, and then something drives into my stomach.

I fall to the ground and the person throws themself down on me, pounding at me. It's too desperate and mad to be a mog; after all they would have much better technique than this amateur.

I grip at the wrists and roll us over. I hear a yelp and then back away at once because that was way too feminine for a boy and for a mog girl. I've just punched a Loric girl…_nice one_ _Stanley_.

I sit back on my heels and then reach for the torch that was one of the lucky things I managed to salvage. I flick it on where I think the person is, starting in shock when I see the person there.

Sitting with her long black hair tangled up with leaves and twigs is someone I haven't seen in a while. There's a long red mark down the side of her face where I slapped her and she looks nervous as she peers at me. I'm just shocked that of all the people I bumped into, it was her.

It's Maddy Shore.

Xxx

**Maren – Day 1**

The second the horn goes off I'm running as fast as I can to the cornucopia. I don't care about getting out of the field now before the mogs are set loose; I need some weapons and provisions. It's madness for some of the other Loric to think they'll make it a few days without anything.

I'm a fast runner and I make it to the centre in seconds. I scoop up the big orange rucksack I saw earlier, swinging it onto my back. The closer things are to the cornucopia, the better things they are or contain. I also spot a nearby loaf of bread and I use telekinesis to bring it me. That goes in the rucksack at once.

I know I've almost run out of time so I go for the weapons next. I grab a sword, strap a bow and arrow onto my back and over the rucksack and have just grabbed some daggers when the horn goes off.

The mogs are coming.

I turn at once to see the immediate threats. I ready the throwing knives in my hands, knowing I'll have to get rid of one or two if I'm going to make it out of here alive. I can also use my sword.

I begin to race towards the woods, not afraid of using my powers and new weapons to kill the mogs. There are about five to six mogs charging towards me and using telekinesis I push most of them away from me. One unfortunate mog gets a sword in his neck.

The path is clear but I don't want to go just yet. I want to kill more mogs and I spin on my heel, determined to kill some more but the sight I see shocks me. It's bad enough watching the mogs kill Loric children on TV but it's even worse in real life.

The brutal mog who's the poster guy for this event stalks a girl who's crawling backwards on the ground. I can only watch in horror as he buries his spear in her stomach and she convulses on the floor. He then bends down and snaps her neck.

I feel sick as I watch another young boy picked up and thrown against the cornucopia. His neck breaks at the impact and he slides to the ground. Another boy's neck is sliced and then I can't take it anymore. I have to run, run away from these monsters. This is the moment they've been waiting for and I'm only going to get killed.

I can take my revenge on them later when it's safer. But for now I need to save myself.

With my supplies and weapons strapped to me as best as I can do whilst I'm running I set off in a dead sprint. I can hear hoots and laughs behind me and I dread the mogs catching up to me. So I put on an extra burst of speed and race into the dead of the forest.

Even with the terror and adrenalin pounding through me I can't help but be thrilled with the surroundings. It's exactly like the woods that I'm used to, the ones I could spend the rest of my days in. Without realising it, the Gamemakers have given me an unbeatable advantage with this arena.

I don't run for ages and ages; I only run long enough to get out of the immediate woods surrounding the field. There's no need because I know predators well. The mogs are just like the fierce wild dogs that roam the woods back home in packs. They'll go hunting every now and then but most of the time they'll stay with the food and the shelter, i.e. the cornucopia. Now that the bloodbath is over they'll be staying there and planning their next move.

So instead of wasting my energy on running, I get to a good tree and scale it in seconds, my hands naturally finding the right places to grip. I swing myself up into a comfortable position where I can begin to see what I managed to haul.

I'm pleased at once with my supplies. The rucksack is made out of tough material and I know it will be able to withstand a lot of different weathers. The bright orange colour is an issue but I can disguise that with mud and dirt. Overall, it's a good bag in itself. But the best things are inside.

There's a huge bottle of water, at least a litre, and although it's empty I know I saw a nearby stream that I can go to in a minute. I want to check out my other stuff though before I go because, let's face it, curiosity is sometimes even worse than basic needs.

In the end, I have a good stash surrounding me. Excluding my weapons, I have a loaf of bread, a bottle for water, a rope, a sleeping bag, plenty of dried food, gloves, a pair of weird looking glasses and a coil of thin wire. I'm very happy with what I've got; it's better than I imagined it would be.

I stow my daggers in the rucksack with everything else and then sling it on my back. I've found a way to strap my sword to my rucksack in a way that I can grab it in seconds if I need to use it. I listen out carefully, making sure there aren't any nearby mogs before I slowly float to the ground with telekinesis.

I carefully creep across the ground before turning invisible since that's just easier. I have the bow and arrow in my hands, ready to send it flying at any animal big enough to eat. I walk around slowly and carefully, making sure not to step on any of the leaves on the ground.

I get to the stream without any incidents. I turn visible and quickly retrieve my water bottle, filling it up quickly. The water looks clean enough but I smell it just in case. Again it smells normal. I'm desperately thirsty after the running but I'm not sure if the water's safe or not. And after surviving the bloodbath I don't want to die because of poisonous water.

I settle down on a nearby rock and turn invisible, waiting to see if an animal comes along and drink from it. That way I can see if it's safe to drink and I can also shoot the animal with my bow and arrows to get something to eat.

It's a long wait. Although the Gamemakers manage to show the Games as an exciting competition where there's action in every minute, it's a huge difference in reality. A lot of time is actually spent looking for food and water and just trying to survive.

I've been sat there for about two hours and as well as my parched throat, my legs are starting to cramp. I'm about to give in and try the water, to hell with the consequences, when a wild turkey enters the clearing.

I'm stunned. Because not only has an animal finally appeared but it's a turkey! These things are huge and there's enough meat to fill me for the next few days.

The turkey slowly wanders over to the water, taking a tiny sip. Nothing seems to happen to the turkey and I decide the water's safe. That's when one of my arrows thuds into it and it's killed instantly.

I bend down and take a long drink from the pond, grinning in relief as the cool water floods through me and re-vitalises my body. It's amazing how good I already feel. I fill my bottle quickly and then turn to the turkey, my mouth already watering.

An hour later and most of the turkey is wrapped up in leaves and tucked away in my rucksack. I'm back up in my tree and have made a tiny fire that I can control with element manipulation. It's died down now but it was enough to cook the legs of the turkey, something I'm eating greedily now.

Night is beginning to fall and with a full stomach and filled up water bottle, I'm feeling a million times better than I did this morning. I have weapons, supplies and I know these kinds of surroundings inside out.

I can survive. I _will_ survive.

Xxx

**John – Day 1**

_Once the horn goes, get the hell out of there. Grab whatever is in your way but run. Don't stop for anyone; just get out of there._

Henri's advice plays in my ears as I wait for the horn to go. There's not long now, only half a minute, but my game plan is already sorted. The minute I came out of the tube I picked a direction I was going to run and I'm going to stick to it.

There are woods right behind me and to my side. I can see a small drawstring bag nearby that will easily sling over my shoulder. I'll grab that with telekinesis and then I'll run. With my speed I should be out of here before the second horn for the mogs goes off.

There's only about 20 seconds to go when I notice her. Sarah. She's opposite me in the circle of tributes but she's watching me, her face lined with worry. It's like everything changes, my plan to escape everything. Our kiss that we shared last night runs through my mind and I know I need to help Sarah get out of here.

Otherwise I'll never forgive myself.

Our eyes lock and even though we're so far away from each other, it's like she knows my plan, or understands it to some aspect, because she gives me a tiny smile and a nod. And even that tiny smile makes my day.

If Henri were here he'd kill me. I try to get the thought of his disappointment out of his head and instead focus on my new plan of getting Sarah to safety.

The horn goes off and I race towards her. Instead of running to me she's collecting as many things as possible, bundles of food, a duffle bag, more food…I'm relieved that she's getting things for our survival but I can't get the thought of the mogs around us out of my head.

I reach her and grab her hand, dragging her towards the nearest section of the woods. We still have to pass the circle of mogs around our ring and I don't know if we can do it. Sarah certainly can't, that's clear at once. She's so much slower than me because she's just a Cepan and I know at once she's going to hold us up.

Without hesitating, I sling her and all our things up onto my back. She squeaks in shock, something that makes me smile even now, and then I'm racing as fast as I can towards the mog circle and beyond the woods.

10 seconds.

My legs are screaming in pain, sweat is dripping down my forehead and I'm barely breathing as I full out sprint for the woods. I'm not going to make it before the mogs are allowed off and soon there are going to be five or more mogs between us and the safety of the woods.

5 seconds.

My body makes my decision before I do. I can feel my pace picking up even more if possible and I can feel my arms ready to throw myself in the air. I'm going to try and jump over them because I can't see any other way. Once I'm behind them, they'll leave me be.

The horn goes off and they charge towards me. I hear Sarah scream my name as we race towards them, her hands gripping my back hard. I hope she's got a good grip on all of the things she picked up…

Just as it looks as though we're about to barrel straight into the mogs I bend my knees and then jump. The speed of my running, combined with the power behind the jump sends us rocketing up into the air. Sarah screams again, in shock or fear I'm not sure and then we tumble down to the ground, metres behind the mogs.

I cushion the landing with telekinesis and then I'm racing towards the woods. I can't hear any mogs behind me but I'm not leaving it to chance and I continue running as fast as I can.

Xxx

"John"

I've been in a haze for a long, long time. All I've been focusing on is running and getting Sarah and I out of there. But now as she gently shoves my shoulder I begin to become aware of my surroundings better.

"John, we can stop now"

I begin to decrease my speed until I come to a stop. It's not until then that I realise I must have been running for hours. My muscles are aching with pain and I'm drenched in sweat. I shakily loosen my grip on Sarah and she stands on the ground.

"Hey, it's ok, we're safe now" she smiles gently at me, dropping our things onto the ground next to us. I nod, shaking from the exertion of today and she chuckles a little, leaning forwards and wrapping her arms around me. Her hair smells wonderful as it lightly tickles my cheek.

"Come on, let's sort our gear out before we find somewhere to camp" she says, crouching down next to our things. I look around warily, not liking the looming trees in the growing darkness.

"What about the mogs?" I ask, a little nervously. She looks up kindly, taking over from me now. I'm mentally and physically exhausted and now she's in charge.

"You've been running for ages John. The mogs aren't nearby, that's for sure. Nobody is" she reassures me. I nod and sit down on the ground as she begins to look at our things.

There's a bottle of water, not a big one, but it's filled with the liquid and that's good enough for me. I try not to down it all but I can't help it and it's soon empty. Fortunately Sarah finds a nearby stream pretty quickly and she manages to re-fill it as I continue to quench my thirst.

Sarah managed to grab a lot of bundles of dried meats, fruits and a few bread rolls so we put that in one of the two bags she grabbed. One just contains a blanket, which will be great for the cold nights, and the other contains a few spare changes of clothes.

"No weapons" Sarah shakes her head, annoyed. "I can't believe I was so stupid not to get a weapon" she scowls. I reach out and gently squeeze her hand, not as worried as her. I can get one easily with telekinesis if we get desperate.

"We have some remember" I light my palms up with lumen. "Ones they can't steal too" I grin.

She smiles in return but her face is still filled with self-doubt. I'm a little frustrated because she shouldn't be feeling like a dead weight, not after all the good things she managed to grab. But I don't have time to tell her that now.

"Come on, we better make a move" I say, stuffing the food and clothes in both bags. That way if we lose both or we're separated we both have some spare clothes and food. Not that I'm planning on being separated from her.

"Does this make us allies?' she asks, shouldering the lighter bag. After all I am naturally stronger than her because I'm a Garde.

"Sure does…if you're ok with it" I grin at her. She nods and then reaches out, taking my hand. She gives it a little squeeze as we head towards a bunch of rocks that look good enough to hide in. After all, with two people, one can be on watch all the time. If mogs are going to come, we'll know in time.

"Thanks for saving me back there…I really thought I was going to die" she finally says, crouching by the shadow of a big rock. We're sheltered from sight by all three and there's enough room for us both to fit in comfortably. We're very safe for now.

"You're welcome" I whisper in return. Even if we can't be seen, we can still be heard. She smiles in the darkness, her eyes sparkling despite the lack of light.

Even though today could have gone horribly wrong and I could have been killed for trying to save Sarah, I know it was the right choice. If I hadn't changed my mind she would be dead and I would always blame myself.

I take the first watch and she curls up under the blanket, large enough for the both of us to snuggle under. In the lack of space she rests against me, her head on my chest. And even though we're in the middle of the arena and the mogs could be out there now, hunting for some victims, I can't help but think this is one of the best nights I've ever had.

Xxx

**Adam**

"We need a plan" Ivan has taken the role I knew he would. He's become our leader of the mog group and I know we'll all follow him without hesitation.

"We need to hunt them all down" one nearby mog snarls. There's a wave of nods at once at the suggestion and I have to admit, I'm excited too. I can't wait to catch a Loric unaware and then kill it.

There's a clamour of voices as all the different mogs decide how to kill the Loric. I hear a few 'nuke them' which is ridiculous; as we don't have bombs, just hand grenades. I also catch a few other ludicrous ideas, which are clearly not going to work.

"What do you think we should do Adam?" Ivan's voice stops the babbling at once as he turns to me. He's got the voice and status of a leader and I'm his advisor apparently. The sense of importance I feel makes me stand that bit taller.

"We need to split up in groups" I begin. "The smaller the groups are, the easier we can catch the Loric. They'll hear a group of 27 approaching them"

There's a lot of murmured agreement and then Ivan begins to split everyone up into groups. He's good at this part; making tiny suitable armies. He has nine groups of three in the end and we all decide to set off as soon as we're ready. Two groups will stay behind to guard our supplies and once one group has killed a Loric, they're to come back and swap so every group gets a chance at killing. I'm with Ivan and another mog called Mercurus.

"I can't wait to try this out" Ivan grins as he slowly cleans his vicious blade that he used to stab the Loric girl earlier. We didn't kill as many as we'd liked and having three of our group killed already has annoyed us. But then if they're weak enough to get killed at once then it's their fault.

"We need to head in as deep as we can" I reply, not bothering to say how excited I am to kill Loric too. Ivan already understands our basic need to kill the Loric scum. "Because all the Loric will have headed in as deep as possible to get away from us" I add.

Ivan's not really paying attention to me. His cruel face shines in the pearly light of the moon as he gazes out into the forest, filled with the Loric who think they're safe. We'll show them.

"Let's go" Mercurus grunts, shoving his pack filled with weapons onto his back. I take my own with some food and water in case we're longer than a day or so. You can't be too sure in these Games.

"Time to kill some Loric!" I hear one mog hoot. I laugh and so does Ivan but his eyes are as cold as ice. He looks out and I bet he's already imagining the many ways he can kill the Loric in this arena.

"Definitely" he vows, drawing his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Who do you think saved Marina with telekinesis?<strong>

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13 - Attachments

**Disclaimer: i don't own HG or LL.**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and the support you've given me! I really appreciate and love it so much! :D**

**So, I graduated (in American terms) from college/high school this week! :o I still have exams but I'm so close to the summer holidays and loads of writing now, so this is the last push! :D I also can't believe that I'll be off to Uni next year! Where has time gone?! :o**

**Answers to reviews:**

- **Yes, it was Eight that saved Marina. I had to put that in there :D Well done to everyone who got it right!**

- **Maddy is not evil as I couldn't think of any way to make her betray Nine for the moment, but that doesn't mean things will be calm with them :D**

- **Eight will be able to see glimpses of what will happen in the Games, but he can't be sure of the outcome. I'm not planning on doing his POV for a while yet, so it won't really matter how much he can foresee anyway :D**

**Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Attachments<p>

**Marina – Day 2**

It's bright sunshine when I wake up, the sunlight streaming through the leaves and lighting up the otherwise dreary forest. It's actually very beautiful and for the first time in a while I don't wake up dreading to think of what the day will bring.

I stretch my arms out, my body aching from the weird position I eventually managed to fall asleep in. I make sure I'm settled comfortably on the branch before untying the rope from around my waist. I don't want to go falling from this height.

I have a small breakfast of dried fruits washed down by some lukewarm water. I know I need to start really considering the idea of hunting soon otherwise I'm going to waste away. I've not got enough to last me another day and that worries me. But then the thought of hurting some innocent animal is just as bad as me starving.

I take another drink from my water bottle before putting it in my rucksack and then slowly climbing down the tree. Today's going to be busy for me and hopefully that'll mean I could be safe from the Gamemakers tricks. After all if they think I'm actually doing something that could be interesting then I might be safe.

I fill my water bottle up quickly, before drinking some of the cool water. Because it's just so lovely and clear I pour it over my head, shivering at the cold water but at the same time, feeling more refreshed. I even rinse my hair out a little since it's already dirty. I fill my now empty bottle up once more before I'm ready to go again.

It would be a very nice morning trek if I weren't so worried about mogs. I'd woken up a few times last night, jerked awake by the occasional snap of a twig or any noise that sounded off. I know that the mogs will be splitting up into groups and be searching the forest for Loric to kill; in fact they've probably already started doing that.

My terrible plan of finding Ella has turned out to be even worse than I thought it would be. I'm just wandering around the woods, hoping there aren't any mogs nearby and hoping Ella _will_ be nearby and looking out for me.

I sigh as I take a rest by a small babbling creek, my stomach rumbling again. I can't even find it in me to ration my dried fruits and I just finish them off. Honestly, the packets were tiny enough as it was; they weren't going to last me that long anyway.

There's the sound of leaves shifting behind me and I turn at once, wishing I had my bow and arrow. I'm prepared to use telekinesis and then make a run for it when I stop, laughing quietly in relief.

A small black bunny hops towards me, it's head cleverly cocked to the side as it watches me. I smile, knowing that even if this would be good food, I can't kill the thing. There's something about it that won't let me kill it. So instead, I hold my hand out carefully, wondering if it will come towards me.

It's ears twitch and I look into its deep dark eyes. They're a lot more clever-looking than I thought a bunny's eyes would be. Maybe it could be a chimaera. The rabbit moves forward again till it lightly leans forward and sniffs my hand. I smile, the first genuine smile since I got in here, and it's as if the bunny grins back too.

"You lonely?" I ask it softly, even though it's only a rabbit. "I'm alone too…but I'm looking for Ella. Have you seen her?" I know this little rabbit won't know what I'm talking about because after all it's only an animal.

But then it does something extraordinary. It nods, _nods, _and then hops away towards the north of the arena. Like it understood me. Like it was a person.

"Wait, don't go" I hurriedly grab all of my things, stupidly following the bunny. I wonder if everyone back home will be laughing at me or if they will even be showing this. The rabbit looks at me for a long while and then begins hopping off again.

"Are you taking me to Ella?" I ask again, feeling really stupid and weird. But the rabbit _nods_ again and then carries on hopping. In fact it gives me a look as if to say 'come on!'

I follow the rabbit for about two hours, sometimes talking and sometimes not. By now I've decided that this must be a chimaera that loves to stay in rabbit form because it's far too intelligent for a normal rabbit. And I've heard that chimaera are very clever; apparently they can understand us and if you're fortunate to have a legacy that allows you to understand animals, they talk back to you.

I enjoy the company weirdly enough. The rabbit leads me to places to drink water from and even on the way I manage to get some berries that the chimaera nibbles from, showing me they're safe to eat. Somehow I've managed to find a friend in this arena.

By now I've left the woods and find myself along a big stream. It would be a slow moving river if not for the huge boulders overlapping each other in the water, slowing the water's movement down even more. It's also too shallow and I only have to roll my trousers up a little.

About half an hour later I'm sat on a boulder, nibbling on some of those edible berries again. The rabbit is nearby; it's clever eyes watching me as it sits in the sun. I've fed it some of my food and given it some of my water and it seems very happy as it watches the stream and me.

I can relate to the rabbit. I could be in danger out here in the open but yet I feel safe with this rabbit next to me. Or chimaera in rabbit form. It seems to know when things are safe for me and when things aren't.

"Thanks" I finally say to it. "For helping me" The rabbit just watches me, its eyes even happier now. I'm sure it'll go off soon once I've found Ella and I know it'll be fine. It's not as though the mogs are going to kill some bunny after all. But I feel protective over it, as stupid as this feels.

_Well done, Marina. Getting attached to a rabbit._

I know I need to get up and start looking for Ella soon but it's so calm here… too calm. I look around and notice that the stream has stopped making the babbling sound I've been getting used to for the past half an hour. I can't hear any birds around here.

And the water's gone.

Next to me the rabbit jumps up and in front of my eyes turns into an eagle as if it's just caught onto what I've been thinking. It screams at me, a warning sound of some sort, but it's just too late. I hear a rumbling sound and I freeze in fear, not recognising it.

I turn my head in horror up the hill of boulders where the stream used to be to see a huge wave beginning to crash down towards me. The Gamemakers must control it because it's only sticking to the steam and the line of trees alongside the water, but nowhere else is affected by the wave. This must be one of the challenges they put in to give the audience some good entertainment.

I turn to run, but I slip on the wet surface of the rock and I'm sent sprawling. Panic makes my hands shake desperately as they try to grip a nearby rock and hoist myself to my feet. I hear another warning shriek from the rabbit, no eagle. I can see it desperately hovering above me, not sure what to do.

And then the wave hits me.

It's like being hit by a sledgehammer over and over. My body is thrown around and around in the water and smashed against rocks. I scream in pain as bones snap in my body and as one branch pierces my side, leaving a gaping wound there. I clutch my rucksack in my arms, desperately trying to use it as a shield as well as trying not to let go.

It feels like an eternity as I'm tossed over and over and over. My body is bashed and thrown and basically tortured in every way possible as the wave rolls over and over. I curl up into a tight ball, sobbing underwater, as the wave tries to kill me or at least damage me beyond repair. The only reason I'm alive now is because of my ability to breath underwater.

I'm finally thrown onto the side of the stream, my body too broken to care anymore. I'm sobbing; the pain too much to bear, and a part of me just wants to die. I turn my head to the side and watch as the lapping water washes a large puddle of my blood away.

I drift off for a little while and then come to again, the sun in a slightly different position in the sky. I don't understand why I'm not dead yet; I _want_ to be dead to escape this pain. I know I can heal myself but I don't know if I have the energy or will to move my broken arm to heal myself.

I turn my head towards the forest, my eyes beginning to droop again. Just as I'm about to black out from the pain I notice the tiny black rabbit sitting at the edge of the forest, watching me with its intelligent dark eyes.

Xxx

**John – Day 2**

It's late morning when I wake up, the sun shining even in the tiny crack between the two rocks that was such a good shelter last night. I roll over in the small space, trying to get a bit more sleep when I notice that it's just me in here.

"Sarah?" I'm up on my feet at once, the sleep forgotten. Horrible scenarios run through my mind: a mog towering over her broken body, her lying there with her throat cut… I look around desperately when there's movement between some trees behind me.

"Yes?" I hear her calm voice before I see her and then she emerges, her hair wet and hanging limply around her head. She's carrying a bundle of wet clothes and I know there's a nearby stream so she must have just been washing.

"Sorry" I grin sheepishly. "I guess I'm still on edge from yesterday" I murmur, a little embarrassed as she comes closer. Despite her need to be clean, I'm not going to bother like her. A bit of dirt doesn't kill anyone. Besides, there are loads of water sources in this arena so I'll be sure to find somewhere to wash.

"It's all right" she grins, settling down next to our packs. I retrieve the blanket and fold it up, putting it neatly in her bag. After all, if we get separated I want her to have it.

"Let's have some breakfast" Sarah murmurs, tearing at one of the loaves of bread. We use our fingers to spread some cheese over it and then put a few dried fruits on top. It's nothing like the huge breakfasts I used to get with Henri but it tastes just as good all the same.

"Yum" I grin at Sarah, eagerly eating the food. "A king's breakfast" I joke, making her grin.

Although we have enough food to last us a week, I know we're going to have to do some scavenging and hunting. With my telekinesis it won't be a problem but we really could do with a knife to cut things with though.

"So, the plan for today" I say, washing down the breakfast with a drink from my bottle. Sarah's filled that up too. She's very efficient; I don't know why she thinks she's useless.

"We need a knife and perhaps we could have a go at hunting too" she begins, her face filled with concentration. I nod, agreeing with her. We might as well practice now when the results won't matter so much.

"Where are we going to get a knife?" I ask. She grins cheekily; as she packs her bag up, ready to get moving if we have to.

"From the mogs" she laughs lightly, sounding like a teenager for the first time since I've met her.

She gets up and removes her thick coat we were given in the prep room, leaving her in just a t-shirt. She pulls on a thinner, lighter zip-up hoody and wraps her coat around her waist. She looks as beautiful as she did in the interview and the parade, except now it's in a more badass way.

"Stop drooling" she giggles, flicking a twig at me. I catch it with telekinesis and twirl it, smirking at her. She rolls her eyes and stands up, pulling her pack on.

"Come on, let's go" she gently nudges me. I tie my coat around my waist too but unlike her I don't need a jacket on top of my t-shirt. I pull my pack on and have a last look around to make sure we haven't left anything behind.

It's a nice pleasant walk. We haven't seen any knives around; but there aren't exactly going to be abandoned knives in the forest, are there? However, we see plenty of animals and after steeling my conscience I finally bring myself to kill a small grousling.

I cook it with my lumen and we have a big lunch of grousling and more berries. We even eat it with a bit of bread, to hell with rationing. I know we'll be fine as long as I can bring myself to killing animals.

"This is not what I expected" Sarah murmurs. We're sat by a large pond area, kind of the size of a small playground. There are trees around us, some of them leaning over the water and dipping their leaves onto the surface. We're sat on a few rocks by the edge of the pond.

"No, definitely not" I agree. We've both got our feet dipped in the cool water because the midday heat is getting quite hot. But here under the shade of the trees and with the coolness of the water I'm feeling more than ok. I'm happy.

"I thought I would be dead, you know" Sarah sighs. "I promised my parents and family that I'd try to fight but I never thought I'd make it" she admits. I reach across and take her hand, understanding at once.

"Maybe we're just lucky" I muse. "Lucky to have been in a good arena" I add. Sarah looks across at me, her hair loose around her face. She looks like an angel.

"No, I think we're not lucky at all. Well I am, you're not" she smiles gently, reaching across with her other hand to touch my face. "I think _you_ made the right choices. _You_ came to save me…no luck was involved there"

I feel a wave of fondness towards her, my feelings for her resurfacing. With the battle of survival yesterday and the feeling of being on edge this morning I'd buried my feelings for her. But now they're back and stronger than I remembered.

"Well you made the right choices to grab so much good food" I chuckle, trying to make her happier. It works because she smiles and her eyes light up, instead of being filled with self-doubt. She thinks that because she doesn't have legacies she's a deadweight and that's really not the case.

"I've never managed to grab so much in my life" she laughs and then she leans into me, her hair brushing my chin. I smile and then stare off into the distance for a bit.

"What was your life like before the Games?" I ask her after a long but comfortable silence. With anyone else I'd be worried that I was crossing a line but with her it feels like we've known each other forever.

She sits up, pulling her shoes and socks on again. I do the same because although I enjoyed the 'dip' I know that mogs could be around and we'll need to make a quick exit if that happens.

"It was perfect" she smiles wistfully. "I was the mayor's daughter and we lived in a big house. We had enough food, I had a good education, nice clothes…" She breaks off, her face sad before turning to me.

"I didn't realise what I had until it was taken away from me. I didn't realise that other kids had it a million times worse than me and I wish, more than anything, that I could go back to the time when I was fortunate" she says earnestly. I nod, feeling a little disappointed. I mean, of course she's going to want to be at home instead of in here with me.

"But yet" she smiles happily as she looks across the pond. "I've never been happier than I am now, sitting here with you. Even if the mogs are here. Even if we could die…I'm still happier than I've ever been in my life" she admits.

A surge of joy and returned feelings floods through me and I lean down, kissing her like I did in the corridor only two nights ago. Like back then, she kisses me in return, her hands curling in my hair.

I'm so happy as we continue to kiss softly, not caring if the whole of Lorien is watching this moment. All that matters is here and now once more, and of course the beautiful girl in my arms.

Naturally, the Games have to ruin every good moment I ever have.

"Well, what do we have here?" I turn in shock and then fear as three mogs loom behind us, huge gleaming swords in their hands. Their faces are filled with malice as they watch us, knowing that Sarah and I are cornered and unprepared.

Xxx

**Stanley – Day 2**

The early morning sun creeps in through the layers of leaves and branches until it touches the forest floor where I'm sitting. It's still chilly; after all it's only early morning and I zip my jacket up, glad of its heat.

I didn't get much sleep last night. I was too keyed up about the mogs that could be roaming the forest. I was too worried about my things being stolen from me if I fell asleep for a bit. I was also too occupied with the faces of the dead Loric who were killed yesterday.

Nearby Maddy lies next to the remainder of a small fire. She's curled up in a light sleep, her teeth chattering a little in the cold morning air. The blanket she was using is pooled uselessly around her waist. Using telekinesis, I straighten it so it covers her, keeping her warmer. Looking at her in the morning light I can see her a lot better than I did last night. I don't really like what I see.

She really suffered in the first moments of the Games. She told me she had a brawl with a mog girl who'd ripped her jacket up so badly it's useless now as well as landed several nasty hits on Maddy. Her face is bruised up, although I caused one from last night, and I see several more bruises dotting her pale skin.

I feel bad for her, about hurting her and the state she's in now. I want to help but at the same time if I let her tag along with me she's just going to get hurt badly. And I don't want that. I don't want anything bad to happen to her.

She stirs a little, the sunlight shining on her face. Despite the cuts and bruises she still looks unfairly beautiful. She rolls over a little before blinking, her eyes flickering around the place.

"Stanley?" she murmurs, her eyes adjusting to the light. She sits up slowly, wrapping the blanket around her like a shawl. I don't think it's enough against the chill.

"Still here" I reply gruffly. She smiles a little, still clearly tired as she huddles under the blanket. She's not trying to guilt-trip me, I don't even think she realises how pathetic she looks. Yet I can't help unzipping my thick jacket and tossing it to her.

"Have mine" I offer it to her. She opens her mouth in protest, clearly feeling bad about making me get rid of mine.

"No, no I'm ok" she says hurriedly but I don't listen. I give her mine and then rifle through one of the bags I took, sure there was a spare although thinner jacket in here.

"You'll freeze" Maddy says weakly as I pull out the thin black jacket that I picked up. It's nowhere near as good as my other one but I'm used to trekking through snowy woods in thin clothing; I can deal with this.

"So will you" I use telekinesis to hand her the jacket again and she meekly pulls it on, looking grateful but guilty.

"Thank you" she finally says. I nod and then turn to my food bag, grabbing some dried meat. It's kind of tough and chewy but it still fills me up for now. I might do some hunting later; get some fresh meat.

I notice that Maddy isn't eating and then I see for the first time that all she has on her is the clothes she was given for the arena. She doesn't even have a tiny dagger. I can't help but feel even more sorry for her because she really didn't stand a great chance of getting many things from the cornucopia.

"Look" I sigh heavily, beginning to divide my spoils up. I like her but I can't have her hanging around with me, not when I plan on going out of my way to kill mogs. "You can have some of my things but then we should separate. Go our own ways" I say.

I expect her to be hurt, upset a little and I think she is by the dark flicker in her eyes. But she nods, accepting it without pleading. It's as though she expected this to happen. And that kind of makes me feel even worse.

"I don't need your stuff" she says softly, putting her hand on mine to stop me putting some things in a bag for her. I shake her hand off, trying to distance myself from her because feelings hurt you. And I don't want that, not in here.

"Yeah you do" I'm finally done with dividing up the food. I keep the blanket because she has my thick coat but I've given her enough food and a few knives to last for a while. She should be fine.

"Right, I'll be seeing you then" I nod at her, standing up and grabbing my stuff. She looks lost as she stares at the bag by her feet but then she scrambles up, wrapping her arms around me in a hug before I can protest. My body turns stiff at once.

"Thank you" she whispers, pulling back and then kissing my cheek softly. I blush, which really pisses me off, but I just shrug it off and grab my stuff.

"See you" I reply, turning off and leaving her behind. She just stands there, looking at me as I go, an unbelievably sad expression in her eyes.

Xxx

It's early afternoon and I'm nibbling on a cold grousling leg that I had leftover from lunch. These woods are really what anyone could wish for: enough water, shelter and food. I pick a few berries off from a bush with telekinesis and pop them in my mouth, biting down until sweet juice explodes in my mouth.

Despite the successful hunting trip I've had, I've had no luck with the mogs. I haven't found a single one to kill yet and I'm tempted just to build a big fire and wait for the mogs to come and find me.

I'm walking along a creek, the rocks huge and slippery. I've decided to stick to the tree line in case of danger or even better; if a mog comes up I have better chance of killing it.

I hear a nearby twig snap and I whirl around, turning to face the darker forest. There's nothing that I can see but I grip my staff tighter, preparing for the worst. I wait there by the tree for a few minutes but nothing else moves and I soon relax.

I continue walking, but slower and quieter now. Something's not right, I know this at once, because the birds in the trees have stopped singing and the water in the creek has stopped flowing.

The minute I notice this I look up the hill to the top of the creek and I see a huge wave descending towards the creek. It's taking out some trees along the side of the river, right where I am.

I'm so shocked and surprised by this phenomenon that I don't even think to move. I stand there stupidly as the wave comes closer and closer to me even though I know I need to move.

"Stanley! Move!" I hear a girl scream and somebody ploughs into me, sending me flying back into the trees.

I'm lying sprawled on the ground as I watch the wave of water crash into the trees where I was a moment ago. Spray soaks me where I'm lying but the worst of the wave and the force has completely missed me.

I turn to see who my rescuer is and I'm not that surprised to see Maddy lying next to me. She's panting and I bet she must have run hard to get me out of the way. She's avoiding my eyes, in embarrassment I think. Because it's clear she must have been following me today; there's no other way she could have saved me otherwise.

"Thanks" my voice is a little shaky. I'd never seen anything so terrifying in my life and the image of that wave coming closer and closer to me still freaks me out even now. I watch as the creek begins to come to life again now the wave is over.

"You're welcome" Maddy seems happy that I'm not having a go at her for following me. But then she did save my life.

"What was that?' I breathe. "I mean, what caused that?" Maddy gets up and offers me her hand. I accept it at once, towering over her once I'm standing again.

"My guess is that the Gamemakers sent it for some entertainment" she says. I nod because that's the only reasonable explanation to that phenomenon.

"Look Stanley" Maddy looks nervous as she faces me but there's a steely light in her eye that I can relate to. "You gave me a lot of things to help get me thorough the Games and I just saved your life. I know you want to go off and kill as many mogs as possible, and you can, but it'll be better if you have backup, someone to watch your back" she rushes out quickly. I can barely keep up with her words.

"I can survive well enough. I'm fast and at the end of the day, I don't think you can do this all alone. What if you're injured or the mogs are cornering you or-" she babbles on and I begin to laugh. She stops, blushing a little.

I know what she's asking: she wants to be my ally in this arena. She might be a burden but then she just saved my life. And I think that maybe being allies with her isn't the worst idea at all.

So I grin at her and hold my hand out. She accepts it a little tentatively and then we shake hand, confirming our alliance.

"Allies?" she asks, a little nervously as well as shyly. I nod, knowing this could be one of the best decisions I've made in this arena.

"Allies" I confirm.

Xxx

**Maren – Day 2**

I grip the branch above my head, swinging myself lightly onto it. The view from here is a lot better than it was before and I can see a lot more clearly now that there aren't so many leaves in my way.

The field spreads out in front of me, the cornucopia a golden cone glinting in the sunlight. The lake is spread out further in the distance, also shining in the bright glare of the sun and then there's that weird field of tall grasses to the side of the lake. I wonder if anyone's actually in that field.

I wonder what it contains.

I move forward a tiny bit and see a few mogs lazily moving around. They've piled their supplies into two piles: food and weapons and the two groups are guarding both piles. Even after us Loric had a chance to pick at some of the things the cornucopia had to offer there was still a lot left for the mogs.

I wonder how they're feeling today. Less confident maybe? After all, I killed one of them in the bloodbath yesterday and so did two other Loric by the sounds of it. Yes, five Loric are also dead but even as cruel as this sounds, everybody expected it. Whereas the mogs must be feeling a little more vulnerable.

Nobody expected three mogs to die already.

I move back on the branch having seen enough for now. I wanted to confirm my suspicions that the mogs were on the move and looking for Loric to kill. It's also probably the safest place for me right here. After all, the mogs don't expect their prey to be right under their noses.

I lean back in the tree, my legs dangling over the side. I begin to nibble on some more of the wild turkey I caught yesterday. I've seen a lot of them wandering around the forest as well as plenty of rabbits and other animals I'm used to catching.

I had a successful morning today. I set up a few traps with the wire and managed to catch two rabbits. I cooked them and am carrying around some cold meat to nibble on whenever I need to. When you have a bow and arrow _as well as _wire and telekinesis you don't need to worry about rationing.

Of course I'm not completely relaxed. Whilst there's plenty of food here I've also noticed a lot of challenges too here, something perhaps not all of the other Loric would. As I scouted out the creek very early this morning I noticed this weird rock formation that was clearly not natural. It had turned out to be hiding this machine thing, but for what I'm not sure. I had turned and left as fast as possible because I've watched enough games to know what that means.

As well as the excitement of mogs hunting out Loric there are also times in the Games that aren't that exciting. Today could count as one of them. There haven't been any cannons yet and soon the audience will be getting bored. So, the Gamemakers send their own little 'games'.

One year it was a volcano eruption that wiped out five Loric as well as some mogs too. Another year it was a pack of krauls that ravaged a group of mogs. Nobody, not even the mogs, are safe from the Gamemakers and their tricks. And there can be one trick a day if the Gamemakers want good entertainment.

So I wasn't hugely surprised when I saw that machine in the creek. And I was determined not to be the victim of the Gamemakers newest toy.

It's getting late now, and the sun is beginning to dip in the sky. I think it could be about 5 o'clock, maybe six. I decide to try and find somewhere else to spend the night instead of up this tree. I don't want to be _too_ close to the mogs.

I make sure I have all my things with me when I hear the unmistakable sound of a cannon. I freeze at once, not sure if that's a Loric or a mog. You can never tell until the evening with the seal and the anthem.

I turn invisible and I try to deal with this new information. I place all my bets on it being a Loric that's just been killed. I think of Sam, who only now do I consider as my friend. I imagine his picture up in the sky, his glasses perched on his nose, and I wish that I could have been nicer to him. I wish I could have spent more time with him.

I think of Ella, the little girl who I barely knew but seemed to leave an impression on everyone. I hope it's not her with her big brown eyes and sweet temperament. The world will be a darker place without her.

I hope it's not Joseph, the too-happy boy who could make me smile and laugh more than I thought I could. The boy that showed there could be silver linings in every dark cloud, you just had to look hard to find them.

I hope it's not Stanley, the boy so determined to get his revenge. I know the chances of it being him are very slim but it's not entirely impossible. I hope it's not him because he's the only person I can really relate with. Even more than I could with Katarina.

I continue my walking; my mood much lower than it had been earlier. I'm also a bit annoyed with myself. Despite the deaths the previous day, I'd kind of felt safer today. It was like I'd forgotten the reality of being in this show and being just another toy for the mogs to play with and then break. This death, as sad as it is, is a wake-up call.

I spend the next few hours walking. I'm invisible of course although I know if I carry on doing this for much longer I could get a nasty shock from the Gamemakers soon. They can't see me on the cameras and that'll annoy them.

I settle up in another tree, turning visible for my safety, and settle on having something to eat. I'm still subdued from the death earlier when I hear the anthem announcing that we're going to see who's been killed today.

I look up at the sky and then get the biggest shock of my life. It's not a Loric…it's a mog. A mog boy. Somehow a mog was killed today.

I lean back against the trunk, confused and pleased. I mean, this is good news for the Loric but it's also worrying for us because the mogs are going to be furious at this obvious failure. They're going to take their anger out on us.

I shift a little in the tree when something really horrible happens. The tree branch beneath me suddenly moves and there's nothing beneath me. I scramble for a handhold but it's too late and I hit the ground, crying out in pain.

It's the Gamemakers; I know that for certain. I look at the remains of the tree branch next to me and I realise they must have shot something at it to make it shatter. But why would they do that? Unless a mog's nearby…

The minute I think that I'm on my feet, my sword in my hand. Fortunately I had my rucksack on my back so I still have everything with me. But I also have a six-foot mog towering over me, a huge bludgeon in its hands. It grins maliciously at me and I'm horribly aware of my sore leg from the falling branch.

It barely takes me a second to decide what to do next. I run.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the little black rabbit with Marina might have seemed odd, but if you think hard it is definitely related…Hopefully you will all get the link and not think that I've gone a bit mad :D<strong>

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14 - Friends and Enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own LL or HG.**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! They're all so amazing and you are all the best reviewers ever! Also a massive shout out to all of those who have reviewed every chapter, not just in this story, but my ones before this. Thank you!**

**Oh and so close to 200 reviews as well! We can do it! :D**

**Response to reviews – **

- **The black rabbit was Eight, because in the small e-novella about him it was revealed that the first animal he shape shifted into was a small black rabbit. **

- **John and Sarah never learn, do they? xD Henri won't be happy with John that's for sure...**

**Hope you ****enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – Friends and Enemies<p>

**Marina – Day 2**

I drift between consciousness and nightmares. Flesh-eating rabbits and huge waves haunt my dreams and my waking moments are plagued with the pain of my injuries. Or maybe it's all one horrifying dream. All I know is that I finally drift off into a deep, pain-free sleep that could be my last.

It's early evening when I wake up for good. I feel so tired and weak that when I realise I'm not on the rocks by the stream I'm not even that bothered. And that's when I notice something else. I'm not hurting. I can't feel any pain.

I panic, thinking my body's dying and these could be my last moments. But then I find myself moving, sitting up without any flashes of pain streaking through me.

I take in my surroundings. I'm in a cosy space between a fallen tree and a rock that looms over me. I've got a blanket that's not mine wrapped snugly around me and my rucksack was my pillow. My injuries are gone.

"Hello?" I whisper, wondering if my saviour is nearby. There's no reply and I sigh, running a hand through my hair. Relief at the lack of pain and delight at still being alive is starting to replace the shock and confusion.

There are a few conclusions that I've come to. A Loric with the ability to heal saw me dying by the stream and wanted to help. They took me here and then left, going off on their own. I wish I knew who they were because they've just saved my life. Or the Gamemakers with their sick sense of humour decided to save me so they could torment me further on in the Games.

I reach for my bag, glad to see all of my things are intact in there. The bag must be waterproof, an added bonus. And that's when I get _another_ shock. My water bottle is re-filled and there's something wrapped up in leaves. I take it out and gasp when I see some cooked meat that's now gone cold.

I eagerly take a few bites, almost moaning at the good taste as some grease dribbles down my chin. Normally that would gross me out but right now it's heaven. I eat as much as I can take because my body needs energy and food. It's had a big shock recently and I'm not in the mood to ration.

I wrap the blanket around my shoulders as I lean back against the rock, still tired. I notice with mild disgust the dried blood on my clothes so I'll have to wash them soon. Maybe I should do it now, before the Gamemakers throw something else at me.

I stand up, feeling a little, dizzy but I carry on all the same. I stuff the blanket in my rucksack and head towards the stream; despite what happened last time I was there. I'm pretty sure they won't use the same trick twice; they never do.

I want to find a private spot of water to wash in and wander down the stream, keeping an eye out for mogs or anything else that could be dangerous. The Gamemakers have been known to throw into the arena some vicious beasts and in my current state, anything is a threat.

I eventually find a little pool, and I begin to clean myself. I start with my clothes, and then lay them out on the warm stones to dry in the sun. I strip till I'm in my underwear and then I slip into the pool, cleaning my body and hair. It's nice just to rinse all the blood and dirt off me and to get rid of the horrible reminders from yesterday.

I paddle in the deep pool, hoping the cameras aren't on me. I don't want the whole of the Capital to see me in my underwear but at the same time the pool is too clean and cool to get out of yet. And my clothes aren't dry.

I spend a good hour in that pool, just swimming and relaxing. I'm on edge though, not completely chilled out like I was yesterday. I now know just how cruel the Gamemakers can be and how much they can hurt me.

I get out and dry myself with the blanket, dressing quickly. My clothes are still a little wet but I can handle that as it's still sunny and they'll keep me cool as I trek along. I shoulder my backpack and then I'm off again.

I continue my search for Ella, hoping she's around here. That's when I remember the little rabbit from yesterday, the one that was trying to take me to Ella before I was hit by the wave. I wonder if it is around, and watching me. I hope it is.

I spend the next few hours walking in the forest, keeping alert for anything and for Ella. I see a few animals I could catch to eat but my saviour left me enough food to last for a good few days.

Just as I've given up hope of finding Ella for today I hear a small rustle. I turn hopefully and then my face splits into a grin when I see the rabbit appear. It hops up to me, apparently happy that I survived the wave.

Its eyes are green today.

I bend down, gently stroking the soft ears and I swear if rabbits could purr, this one would. Its eyes shine up at me, clearly happy to see me alive and well. I'm smiling back, just as happy to see that I still have a friend in here.

"Can you take me to Ella?" I ask, not caring about how I look to the cameras and the people watching. This rabbit was trying to take me to Ella yesterday and hopefully it'll do the same today.

Sure enough the rabbit nods at me and hops off in a different direction to yesterday. Ella must have moved then; that makes sense. You don't want to stay in the same place for long. Not in here.

The rabbit is happily hopping along in front of me when it starts to change, getting bigger until there's a black cat in front of me. It's kind of weird to see chimaera change like that and I miss the rabbit form but the eyes that look at me are still the same. Still filled with the happiness and friendly glow.

"Maybe I should give you a name" I muse as we walk along. We're moving quicker now that the chimaera is in cat shape and I'm hopeful that we might reach Ella by nightfall.

The cat looks up at me, almost in amusement, and I grin. Sometimes I feel like this is a real person next to me but disguised as an animal. Sometimes I think that this chimaera actually really cares for me.

"I like Legacy" I suggest. The cat hisses at once and I laugh, guessing it doesn't like the name. This chimaera certainly has an attitude all right. I suggest a few more names and the cat doesn't like any of them. I go silent after a while, knowing I can't be too careful in these woods.

"Do you know who saved me yesterday?" I finally say as the light begins to fade. We're sitting in a small grove, the cat sitting near my leg. It looks up at me with its eyes and I see something like wistfulness in them.

I'm about to ask more when I hear a gasp from somewhere and I'm up at once. The cat is also on its feet, looking around like me but we can't see anything. I'm feeling on edge and wish I had my bow and arrow when there's a light thud nearby.

"Marina?" I would recognise that voice anywhere and I break into a huge grin when I see Ella. She's looking at me in the darkening light, trying to make sure it definitely is me.

"Hey El" I reply and she makes a noise between a laugh and a sob, running to me and throwing her arms around my neck. I hug her in return, trying to stop the tears in my eyes flooding down my cheeks.

"I've missed you" she whispers, her own tears running down my neck. I smile and kiss her head, holding her in my arms. I've done it, I've found her and now I'll keep her safe.

"Everything's going to be ok" I soothe her. "I've got food and we can survive together. We'll be ok" I reassure her. She nods, snuffling, and then pulls away. I run my eyes over her, making sure she's not injured or anything.

"I've got a small camp nearby" she replies, pointing up a nearby tree. "I have a sleeping bag we can share if you want" she whispers, her face shining with joy now that I'm here. I feel just as happy as her, knowing she's safe and I'm with her.

I nod and squeeze her hand when I remember the chimaera that's helped me so much. I turn to see if it is still here and if it wants to join Ella and I. But as I peer around the darkening night I can't find it.

My friend's gone.

Xxx

**John – Day 2**

"Run" I say to Sarah, my voice low and quiet as I watch the mogs nearby. They're not in a hurry to finish us off; oh no, they want to have a good time.

"I'm not leaving you" she whispers in return, her voice as soft as mine. I can tell she's trying to fight the panic, just like me, but it's hard with three mogs facing us.

"Such a pretty thing" one of the mog snarls, a girl, but she's so ugly that she could look like a boy. "Won't be so pretty once I'm done with you" the mog girl threatens Sarah, fingering a dagger in her hand.

That snaps me into realising I need to do something and fast. I take in the surroundings pretty quickly and realise the only way Sarah can get out of here is if I cause a distraction and she runs away.

"Sarah" I say very seriously. I can feel her gaze on me as I prepare for the fight of my life. "Go"

As I say that I leap forwards towards the closest mog. They all react at once, running for us with a yell. I grab two with telekinesis and hold them away from Sarah as she slips away from them and runs.

I shine lumen at my feet and I begin to slowly burn, my clothes burning up quickly in flames. The first mog falters as I hold the other two down, Sarah disappearing through the trees. The mog snarls at me as he tries to figure out how to kill me. I don't give him the chance.

I lob a fireball at him and it hits his leg, making him stumble back and shriek in agony as his trousers catch on fire. He drops to the ground and rolls to put it out just as the other two finally break my telekinesis and charge.

One lunges straight for me and I punch him so hard in the face that his head snaps back in an odd angle. He falls to the ground, moaning in pain, as his hands fly to his neck. I see blood seeping on the rock and I know he won't be alive for much longer.

The mog girl charges at me and punches me hard in the face before I can defend myself. I go staggering back when my feet fall out from under me and I go toppling in the water. It's a good move by the mog girl because the fire goes out and then she jumps on me.

The water becomes a mess of thrashing arms and punches going awry as we fight in the water. I'm desperately trying to keep my head above the water and not drown but the mog girl is so strong.

I use telekinesis to pick her up and chuck her away as I swim as fast as I can to the side of the pool when something grabs my ankle. Her hand. She drags me back to her and then her hands lock around my neck, choking me.

I'm dunked underwater as I thrash desperately, trying to get free to breathe. I'm losing air and fast, and I need to get to the surface. I try battering the mog girl with kicks and punches but in the water they're slowed down.

My vision starts to go dark and I wonder if this is it. I wonder if this is my time to die…I hope Sarah got away. I try to conjure up her face so I think of something nice when I die and then the grip around my neck suddenly loosens and then abruptly disappears.

I swim for the surface at once breathing in the wonderful air quickly. The mog girl is screaming in the water, blood staining the water red. She's clutching her shoulder in pain and I use the distraction.

I swim quickly to the surface, pulling myself out quickly. That's when I see her, Sarah, standing here with a gun. The first mog, the mog I burnt with my fire, is lying on the ground unconscious. He's not dead but judging by the bruise on his face Sarah must have hit him pretty hard.

"Let's go!" Sarah calls frantically. She's shaking a lot and is very pale but she's got enough sense to grab the bags and sling them on her back.

The mog on the ground with the half-broken neck is still moaning in agony. I feel bad for his pain but I know I don't need to worry about him; the mog girl will probably kill him in a rage. I can already hear her swimming towards us so I grab Sarah's hand and set off in a run.

We're not as fit as the last time we ran. Sarah is even slower for some reason and my muscles are shaky after my near-death experience. But despite how weak and exhausted we both are, we continue running.

A cannon goes off in the distance. The boy must have died or been killed. There was no way he could survive with that injury.

We stop about half an hour later when I realise something's wrong with Sarah. She's been lagging behind even more and her panting sounds harsh, desperate. She collapses to the ground, gasping, and she's even paler than before. I kneel next to her in worry…I can't lose her. Not now.

"Sarah?" my voice is panicked. "What's wrong?!"

She merely groans and then pulls her shirt up a little, showing a horrific stomach wound. My own stomach turns at the sight of it. How she managed to run with this is beyond me…Sarah leans weakly against a tree, her eyelids drooping.

"No, Sarah, don't sleep" I pull her to me, starting to panic. I can't lose her, not when we were so happy this afternoon. I press my hand to the wound, ignoring the blood and her small moan of pain.

"I'm not" she whimpers back. She must have used all her energy to hide this wound from me and just run and now she has none left.

Panic builds up in me, a fear so strong and petrifying I feel frozen. At first I think that but then I realise ice is running through me… a cold and powerful frosty feeling. The icy feeling suddenly slips through my hands and Sarah cries out.

We both watch in amazement as the wound on the stomach begins to clear up. The muscle begins to knit together and she begins to become rosier again. She's still weak and tired but she's healed and not going to die.

We don't say anything but I pull her into my arms. We're both shaking because honestly that was too close a call to be safe and we're both absolutely exhausted. I nearly lost someone I love and I can admit that now. Maybe it's too fast and too soon but we're a team and I can't help but love her.

"You shouldn't have come back" I say softly, stroking her hair.

"I had to" she whispers softly. "I had to save you…if you died I couldn't have lived in here without you. I would never forgive myself" she admits. I smile, a little pleased of course and pull away, cupping her face.

"Well, thank you. You saved my life" I say sincerely. She smiles, proud of her actions, as she should be. I'd be dead if not for her.

"And you saved mine. So we're equal" she says back lightly. I grin and then pull our bags onto my shoulder. We need to look for somewhere safe to stay, preferably up high in the trees.

As well as being happy that we're both alive and well, I'm also amazed at my new legacy. I didn't think I'd get a new one but I did and perhaps it's my best one yet. I couldn't be happier with this legacy because it allows me to help those who deserve it. It's another way of keeping both Sarah and I alive.

"So what happened then? Why did you come back?" I ask, linking my hand with hers as we look for a good hiding spot for the night. We're trying to find a big, thick tree we can both rest in.

"I was running away and then I thought of you all by yourself with those three mogs. I knew I couldn't leave you, no matter what, so I came back. When I returned you were in the water with the girl and the burnt mog was about to jump in and join in killing you. So I tackled him" she grins.

The thought of Sarah tackling any mog makes me laugh. She's not exactly a real fighter and she looks as threatening as a mouse. But it also makes me flattered that she put herself in that much danger for me.

"Stop it John!" Sarah protests at my laughter but she carries on. "Anyway, I knew I had to take him down so I tried to knock him out with a rock. I managed to do that in the end but I was stabbed along the way" We both wince but she continues anyway.

"I saw a nearby gun one of the mogs dropped and then I shot at the girl. That's when you came up and you know the rest" she shrugs before grinning slyly. "Actually I managed to grab this too" she shows me this dagger, a pretty nasty looking one and I grin. Just what we need: a weapon!

"You are a genius!" I grin down at her and she laughs, pushing me slightly.

We finally find a tree to camp in for the night and I use telekinesis to lift the bags and us up there. Like usual one will sleep whilst the other's on watch duty in case the mogs return. But I have a feeling they won't.

And if they do, we'll be ready for them this time. Now I have this new legacy of healing we can face anything.

Xxx

**Maren – Day 2**

I sprint through the forest, horribly aware of the mog racing behind me. I'm not running as fast as I'd like to because of my injured leg. I landed on it badly when I fell from the tree and even though I can ignore the pain, I can't fix the fact that my leg can't cope with the pulled muscle.

"Where are you running to?" I hear the mog laugh as he easily catches up to me. Something hits my back hard and I tumble to the ground, my face smashing into a rock. I groan at the pain but leap to my feet at once.

The mog charges towards me and I raise my sword to meet his bludgeon. The mog is without a doubt a hell of a lot stronger than me but I use my speed and agility to duck and roll away from our clashed blades.

This annoys the mog who lunges for me again. He tackles me around the waist, grabbing my sword and chucking it away into the bushes. I groan in pain as my smashed up face is crushed against the ground but I need to concentrate to survive.

I elbow the mog hard in his stomach and he gasps, moving back at once. He lies winded on the ground, his hands clutching his stomach, as he tries to get over the lack of air. I need to use this distraction to my advantage.

I kick his head hard and he slumps on the ground, clearly dizzy and lacking coordination. I could finish him off and kill him but my own vision is doubling and I don't know if the Gamemakers will let me kill this mog. Too many have died in too short a time.

I grab my rucksack and turn to grab my sword when something grabs my ankle and I'm dragged down. The mog is up again and I'm furious with myself that I didn't knock him out fully.

As we trade blows I acknowledge that he's a good fighter. He's not as fast as me but he's strong and a lot of his blows make me want to curl up and hide away. I've never dealt with an enemy as strong as this and I feel a little unprepared.

Despite this, I know I'm doing a great job. I may be getting hit a few times by the mog but I'm easily ahead in this duel, especially when I use my telekinesis to land hits on the mog too. The mog is getting more and more disorientated until I manage to knock his feet out from under him and he tumbles to the ground.

He looks up at me, blood lining his teeth and one of his eyes swollen shut. I know I won't look as good either but at least I'm standing. Hatred and triumph pounds through me as I stare at the mog in disgust but I know I can't kill him. The Gamemakers will never let me. Not after trying to kill me earlier with the shattered branch and then this waiting mog. They want me to pay for being invisible a lot and they'll never let me kill this mog.

Especially not after killing one yesterday.

I make sure there's no way the mog will get me and then I grab my things, racing off into the forest. I hear the mog groaning in pain but I'm sure he'll be all right. Maybe some Gamemaker will send him some medicine or food.

I'm hobbling through the forest, stabs of pain racing through me from the fight. I eventually find a shelter under a big rock and I huddle here, my teeth chattering. I'm shocked after that fight because it's not as I expected it to be.

I thought I would easily take the mog out, no effort needed on my side. But instead the mog was clearly as good, if not better, than me. I still can't believe I managed to get out of that with so little serious injuries.

I know that it's not that I'm not good enough. The reason I struggled in that fight was because it was my first one-to-one with a mog and inexperience really didn't help. I'm used to running away from the predators in the forest and fighting back today was a whole new experience for me.

I quickly deal with my wounds by gently washing them with water and then just trying to ignore the pain. My leg will heal eventually but for now it just needs some rest and a lack of desperate running on it.

I chew on some meat, beginning to feel better. I could have died earlier because of my inexperience of hurting people but I didn't and I survived. Now that I have my first fight out of the way, I could really get used to fighting the mogs.

I might even start to enjoy it.

Xxx

**Adam – Day 2**

She's running ahead of us, her arms and legs pumping desperately as she tries to outrun us. Her red hair streams away from her head with the speed at which she's running and I can hear her panting; her breathing accelerated from fear and exertion.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ivan whoops next to me, enjoying the chase. I can hear her sob a little in panic as she stumbles a few times. She must know she's going to die; Ivan and I are just prolonging the excitement.

I bet the cameras are focused in on this moment. I bet every mog citizen in the Capital is rooted to the TV, watching this show eagerly. I would be if I weren't taking part.

"Wait for us!" I hoot in laughter and Ivan grins in wild excitement, his pace quickening. He's had enough of the running, now he wants to catch her.

He grips the spear in his hand and throws it at the girl, just barely missing her arm. She cries out in shock and then her feet catch on a fallen branch. She tumbles over and over on the ground, her speed turned against her. We catch up to her just as she jumps to her feet.

"Hey, where you going?" Ivan grips her arm and shoves her to the ground, laughing as she cowers on the ground. She backs away into a tree, her fingernails scrabbling at the bark.

I analyse her quickly, knowing even if Ivan and I didn't catch her now she'd still probably have been killed pretty quickly. She's small and weak, only about 12 years old. She's crying and her nose is running as she looks around, as though begging for someone to save her.

"Please" she whimpers, using her sleeve to wipe her nose. "Please don't" she begs. Ivan bursts out laughing, enjoying his moment of glory. She will be the first of his many kills in the Games and he loves every minute of this.

Finding her had been pure chance. We'd both been looking around the forest with Mercurus, who's still trying to catch up with us now, when we'd seen her sitting on a nearby log and eating. She'd seen us and then been on the run at once but that clearly hasn't helped her.

"You think we'll let you live?" Ivan has a sneer of hatred on his face and she's reduced to tears again.

"I…I haven't done anything to you" she finally whimpers. I can see she's trying to figure a way to get out of here by the way her eyes are frantically flickering around.

There's something a little horrible about this. I can't get the fact out of my head that she's only about 12 and barely strong enough to fight a mog her age, let alone Ivan. I feel like this is wrong and it's putting me off the task at hand.

"Stop talking" Ivan rolls his eyes at her as he grips his sword tighter, preparing to kill the girl. She sees that small action and then she's up on her feet, trying to get way from us.

"I'd stop doing this if I were you" Ivan snarls, gripping her arm before she can go away. He shoves her to the ground again and she begins to cry for real, huge sobs wracking her small body.

"Kill her" I hear someone say and I turn to see Mercurus walking towards us with a grin. "She's pathetic…doesn't deserve our time. We've got bigger Loric to catch"

Ivan seems to agree with the other mog because he takes a long stride forward, pulling the girl up. Holding her by her neck he grins maliciously as she struggles, but she must know she's going to die. Ivan raises his sword.

Just before the sword plunges into her chest her eyes meet with mine and the fear in them is enough to stun me. Then the sword hits her and Ivan drops her to the ground.

We watch as she gasps a few times on the ground, her hands on the wound and the tiny amount of blood that's formed there. Her eyes flicker up to the sky, as if having a tiny bit of hope left, and then she slumps on the ground.

The cannon fires.

"Good" Ivan walks forward and carelessly wipes his sword on her clothes. I feel uncomfortable for some weird reason as I look at her tiny body on the ground, the bloodstains wiped carelessly on her clothes. It was almost as though I felt sorry for her as she died.

"First kill, Adam" Ivan chuckles cruelly. I can't stop my hands shaking and I tuck them in my pockets to hide them. I should be celebrating this moment, not be cowering and whimpering like a wimp.

"Get used to it" I reply, forcing bravado in my voice. "First of many" I try to act brave.

Seeing a Loric being killed isn't how I expected it. They glorify it on TV, showing it to be something courageous and glorious. I'd expected to enjoy this moment, expected it to be the highlight of my Games so far.

But it was completely different. There had been nothing glorious about the sobbing girl on the ground, begging to live for a few more moments. She'd had no hope of living yet she'd still been so desperate to live.

I almost dry-heave as I picture her shaking body, her eyes fixed on the sky as her vision darkened. I'm sickened with myself and that worries me. I'm a Mogadorian; I shouldn't be feeling like this. I should be _happy._

"That was your fun" I say, trying to control my shaking hands but I can't seem to do it. I need to get a grip and not embarrass myself in front of the nation or my father. "But now we gotta set a camp up"

Mercurus dumps his things on the ground a few paces away, looking up in the sky. "Ship should be coming soon to collect it. We must be too close to _her"_ the disgust in his voice when he talks about the girl shames me a little. I don't know why.

I nod and we back away at once, leaving the clearing with the girl's body in it. As though by magic the ship appears above the trees the minute we're gone and a giant metal claw drops down and scoops the girl's body up.

She looks so small in comparison with the ship.

"We're doing well" Ivan is delighted by the turn of events. "Six Loric dead and it's only been, what, two days?" he grins, proud that he's been the mog with the most kills so far.

"They had a better record last year" Mercurus grumbles. It's true, last year there were only three Loric contestants in Round 3 and only two survived in the end. Whereas this year fewer Loric have been killed so far.

"Yeah but that means Round 3 will be more exciting" I reason. The other two grin, as though the thought never occurred to them…which it probably didn't. Unlike me, they live for the moment. They don't plan ahead.

I head off to gather some wood for the fire, not worried about Loric coming to kill us. Not with Ivan around anyway. Its quickly becoming night and soon they'll be showing the girl's photo as well as her name. I feel bad that I don't even know her name.

I quickly gather up some wood when I stumble into the clearing where the girl was killed. There's a small pool of blood where she was killed and bile rises in my throat again. I turn away from the blood my eyes drifting up for no reason.

I get the shock of my life when two large eyes gaze back at me. Or glare angrily. I recognise the face of the girl, Hannah, who I duelled in the gym only a few days ago. Her face is filled with hatred as she stares back. I know why she hates me. I killed the girl. I killed one of her race, and a tiny kid at that.

I have this horrible feeling that Hannah will make me pay for that.

* * *

><p><strong>The girl that was killed was Maggie, Number Two :( Also the rabbit <strong>**_was_**** Eight, but now Marina is allied up with Ella instead of with him. But who was Marina's saviour? :P**

**Also, in the Games, the Loric are only allowed one ally but because Eight is disguised as a rabbit, Marina has no idea he's Loric and one of the tributes. Therefore, they can't be allies as Marina is not aware that it's Eight. So Eight was playing on a very delicate loophole, that could have cost him his life but I put it in there to show he cared.**

**Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 15 - Challenges

**Hi guys!**

**I know this is an earlier update but I had time to do a little bit of writing recently, and I thought, why not update? I'll still be posting on Saturday as well :D**

**Thank you all for the amazingly lovely reviews! I love them all and thank you all for putting in the effort to write something, and tell me what you think of this story.**

**Response to reviews – **

- **Eight won't have an ally in the Games, since he doesn't need one, no matter how much he wants one. He doesn't have much like, because the people he likes all have allies. Poor Eight :(**

- **There will be my Five's/ Sophia's POV in a few chapters. Cody's / real five's POV won't be in this story, but he will be mentioned from time to time…and a lot more later.**

- **Eight will ****_never_**** die. I promise. I just can't kill him :D**

**Important: **The Garde may seem weaker than normal, but in the first book of LL series, John was not a great fighter and had difficulty taking out those mogs in the battle at the school. I want to show the development he has in fighting over the course of this story, which is why he wasn't so great with the mog.  
>Six is also a capable fighter, but again she's used to running and hiding in the woods and not actually fighting back. She also needs to develop as a fighter, and she will, but she has to start off somewhere.<br>Finally, the Gamemakers are also a big threat, so the Garde have to take care. That's why Stanley isn't killing every mog he can because he knows the Gamemakers will kill him before he can do that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 - Challenges<p>

**Marina – Day 3**

It's early morning when I wake; the sun making it's way slowly up the horizon. Despite the low light I can still see the clouds in the sky and I notice the drops of water on the leaves of the tree. It's been raining and will continue to do so today.

Ella snuggles closer into me in her sleeping bag, her head in the crook of my neck. I realise that the sleeping bag must have protected us from the rain, which is why we didn't wake up. That and it's so warm and cosy in here.

We had quite a good system actually for the night. We tied the sleeping bag, and us in it, to the tree so that we didn't fall off the branch. We stuffed all of our things to the bottom of the bag so they're rest against our feet and so we won't lose anything. To finish everything off we zipped the top off so there's no way we can fall out. So far, it's worked.

I gently wiggle out of the sleeping bag and sit on the branch, trying to wake up. My hair hangs around my face like a curtain and I absently begin to plait it, keeping the strands away from my face.

Ella and I don't have much on the agenda today. We were planning on some hunting and maybe trying to find some weapons that the mogs might have abandoned. It's a long shot of course but we're desperate for a way to defend ourselves.

I hear a slight rustle in a nearby tree and I look up, smiling when I see a tree cat settling down in a tree. They're very similar to ground cats, with their long tails and their intelligence. There were a few in Santa Teresa and seeing this one here gives me back more confidence. It's like it's a good omen. The black tree cat gazes back at me and then slinks away to its den in the tree, clearly not worried about Ella or me.

"Morning" Ella shuffles out of the sleeping bag, dragging my rucksack after her. She didn't manage to grab anything apart from the sleeping bag from the cornucopia so we've been living off what I have.

"Good sleep?" I ask softly, aware that we're not completely safe. Ella nods, yawning cutely as she grabs our jackets from the sleeping bag. It was too warm to wear them in the bag.

"Better than my last one" she smiles softly. I smile in return and pull my jacket on as she begins to roll the sleeping bag up. It's too big to put in the rucksack but we've found a way to attach it with the rope.

"Ok, so we'll need to…" I break off at once when a twig snaps beneath me but it's only a small bird hopping around, looking for worms. I need to be less paranoid, even in here.

"Hunt" Ella seems oblivious to my pause. "Oh and we need some weapons. And I'd love a piece of apple cake" she adds wistfully, talking about the cake the Capital make. It's pretty delicious and Ella adores it; she could eat it by the bucketful. I laugh and hand her some of the cold meat my saviour left me.

I wish I knew who it was so I could thank them.

"We'll have to wait until Round 1's over" I laugh. "But for now you have to stick with this" she giggles in response but eagerly wolfs down the food. Yes, we'll definitely need some more supplies soon.

"The mogs have some of the cake" she mumbles, her mouth full. I frown because she must know there's no way that we'll be stealing from the mogs. There's no way we'll survive a direct attack on them.

"Yes but we don't need it desperately. We can have meat until this is over" I reason gently but my mind is racing. Ella is more important to me than anyone else in the world and if she wants something the mogs have, who am I to deny her.

_It'll get her killed,_ the more reasonable part of me says. _It is just cake._

"You're right" Ella smiles softly as she turns her back to me, letting me plait her hair. She can never do it the right way so she always lets me do it and I like doing it anyway. It's relaxing.

"So, what _do_ they have?" I ask, interested despite myself. I know I shouldn't be thinking about stealing from the mogs because it could kill me but the thought is just too tempting.

"Food…the cake" I can tell Ella's grinning, even though her back is facing me. "Weapons"

Everything changes at that. Weapons. They might have a bow and arrow because the mogs always go for swords and bludgeons. Nobody ever goes for a bow and arrow and that's exactly what I want. What I need.

"Weapons" I finish up with her plait and fasten in the hairband. "We could get weapons" I muse. Ella turns to face me, her face filled with doubt.

"But Marina, we could be killed…it's not easy stealing from the mogs" she points out.

I nod but I can't get the thought of weapons out of my head. We need one badly, not just for food, but also in case the mogs attack us. We've been lucky so far but I know already some Loric have been killed by the mog groups in the forest and we could be next. If I have a bow and arrow, we'll be safe. I can protect Ella better if we have a weapon I can use.

"Well, if somebody caused a distraction then I could go and get some weapons. And some food" I point out. Her face lights up as she gets the idea.

Ella, of course, won't be in danger. I'll never let her be in proper danger, not to the extent that I'll be in anyway. She's so fast and quiet in the trees that once she's caused a distraction, she can get the hell out of there and then she'll be safe. She'll be long gone before the mogs appear.

"So, what do I need to do?" Ella grins excitedly. I think hard as I strap my rucksack to my back, making sure we have everything. We'll plan now and set our plan in motion later.

"Ok, you'll need to set three fires in different places" I think aloud. "The first two will draw the mogs out because they're so stupid…the third one can be for a precaution" I say. Ella nods, her face filled with thought.

"So my job is to light each fire?" she asks. I nod and she grins. I know she'll do the best job possible and once she's lit the first fire, she can escape. She won't be in danger, thank god.

"Yep" I nod, tapping her nose gently. "And it's an important job because it will draw the mogs from the cornucopia to the fires" I grin. She frowns, a little confused.

"But what if they think the ones in the forest will finish the job off?" she asks. I nod, having already thought about that.

"They won't see as well as the others by the cornucopia and besides, you know what mogs are like. They want to be the one to kill the Loric" I grin. Ella nods, happy with our plan.

"So you'll steal from them and then we'll meet up…by the stream?" she asks. I nod and kiss her hair softly, smiling at her confidently.

"Yep. We'll be fine El, I promise. I can get a bow and arrow, _and_ I can get you the apple cake" I laugh. She beams at me, happy with the plan and with the thought of cake. Bless her.

I know we'll be safe for the Gamemakers tricks because of this new plan. Two Loric planning on stealing from mogs sounds all very calm and boring but I'm sure something will go wrong. With my part of the plan anyway. I'm not totally sure the mogs will go and if not, I'll have to try and steal what I can.

I know this might be too risky and I know this might end up killing me, but I know we have no choice. I can't hunt with telekinesis as well as I can with a bow and arrow, and anyway, I need a weapon I can use well. I _need_ the bow and arrow and I won't say no to some more food.

"We'll set the fires up now" I decide. "While it's early. Then, at lunchtime, you go and light the fires and I'll grab the food" I grin. Ella beams in return, probably thrilled at the thought of apple cake.

"Deal" she replies. "We're a team" she holds out her pinky finger and I use mine to shake it. It's a pinky promise to show that we'll always be together and forever a team.

"A team" I agree, trying to suppress my nerves and appear confident.

I hope this all goes according to plan. Otherwise I could very well be killed.

Xxx

**Stanley – Day 3**

I'm not an expert when it comes to friendship. I didn't have many friends back home since we all had the huge task of looking after our families as well as staying under mog radar. I mean, I knew guys where I lived and I suppose in tough times we helped each other out but it's not what I would call friendship.

So yeah, I'm pretty clueless at how it works. But even I know that what Maddy and I have can't be considered friendship.

She's been trying a lot more than I have. She's been chattering away all the time, not too loudly for fear of mogs but she's definitely trying to fill the awkward silences we're both feeling.

But instead of helping her out I've just been grunting out replies and not making an effort at all. I just don't like opening up to people and even though we're allies it doesn't mean we're best friends.

"What's your favourite colour?" she'd asked at one point. I'd simply carried on skinning the rabbit I caught, even though I have plenty of food. What can I say, I like eating.

"Nice day today, isn't it?" she'd added. I didn't say a word and I heard her sigh, shifting on the log she was sitting on.

"You know, you'll have to talk to me Stanley if you want this alliance to work out" she'd muttered. I'd given her a pointed look and after that we'd both sat in silence.

I know I might be a bit harsh by ignoring her like this but I know the dangers of getting too involved with an ally. It's happened before in the Games. Two allies getting closer and closer amidst the danger of the arena until they both care deeply for the other. One getting killed and the other is so distraught they usually end up dead as well.

I refuse to let that happen to me.

Right now we're walking in the woods, just trying to change the scene a bit. We don't want to stick in the same place all the time because sooner or later we're either going to be the brunt of some Gamemaker's trick or we're going to run into some mogs. The latter sounds more appealing to me but Maddy doesn't want either situation.

She's walking up ahead of me, my jacket swamping her figure. She looks small and vulnerable, even though I know she's not. She's not a fighter like me but she managed to survive enough to get to this point in the Games.

I begin to look around for tracks or anything because you can never have too much to eat when I hear a cry ahead of me. At once instinct kicks in as well as adrenalin. I'm running towards Maddy, knowing that was her cry. All I know is that she's in danger and it's probably because of a mog.

But it's no mog when I get to her. Instead, Maddy's sprawled on the ground, clutching her ankle. Her pretty face is twisted up in pain as she bites her lip hard.

"What was it?" I demand, turning on the spot, my pipe staff in my hand. I'm expecting lasers or rocks to fly out at us, courtesy of the Gamemakers, but nothing comes our way.

It takes her three times to say 'nothing' before I realise there's no threat. I take in the immediate surroundings more and notice the mossy rock I'm standing on has a skid on it. Maddy must have slipped on it and twisted her ankle in the process.

"Shit" I swear, as I jump off the rock. I have no issue at all, unlike Maddy, who has no experience in woods or with nature. She's been brought up in an industrial city, working in factories all day. Nature is alien to her.

"You can say that again" she groans. Her eyes are filled with a detached resolution as she watches me. "Look Stanley, I won't blame you if you go" she says kindly.

She's giving me a get out clause. She knows we haven't been getting on well and with this bad ankle of hers, things are going to be harder. She can't defend herself as well or run from mogs or do pretty much anything. She'll only be a liability.

Yet, I can't leave her. Not because I've suddenly realised what a great friend she is but because she saved my life. She saved me from the wave that would have killed me and I have to repay that debt. And the thought of leaving her here to certain death seems unbearable to me.

"Don't be silly" I adjust my rucksack and then bend down, scooping her easily into my arms. She squeaks a little in shock as I heft her up into my arms, probably surprised by my decision.

"You don't have to" she protests. "No one would blame you or hate you" she reasons. I simply shake my head as I continue to walk along in the forest, not letting her words persuade me. I have to help her…it's what any decent person would do.

"I would" I say simply. Her face is open and vulnerable and as we lock eyes I can see this means a lot to her. The fact that I'm risking myself to help her means so much more than I thought it would.

And that makes my decision all the more worth it.

Xxx

"There" I tie the last final knot in the shirt-turned-bandage. "You're all done" I tell her.

Maddy flexes her ankle, wincing a little in pain. "I think you've cut off all circulation" she grins at me. I roll my eyes but I can't stop the small smile forming on my face.

It's mid-afternoon and we've camped out near a small copse of trees. Maddy was propped up against a tree as I bandaged her ankle but now she moves forward, going towards her rucksack.

"Thanks Stanley" she smiles genuinely and I feel butterflies in my stomach. It's so unexpected and I feel myself flushing a little. I'm annoyed with myself for feeling like this since feelings are dangerous, especially in this place. But at the same time I can't control what I'm feeling and I know deep down I like it too.

"It's not going to be easy with this" Maddy sighs, a little frustrated. I nod, my eyes sweeping around the clearing for the black healing rock that Sandor used on my wounds. I saw them all the time where I was back home but so far haven't managed to see any in here.

"We'll manage" I shrug, turning to get some food. We have loads of it at the moment but the way we're going through it, it's a good thing that I can hunt too.

"I wonder if any of the other Loric have been given gifts from sponsors" Maddy muses out loud as she begins to unplait her hair. It hangs around her in waves, making her look even prettier as she gently brushes it with her fingers.

I really need to get a grip now.

"Probably" I shrug. "But then they've probably been doing more exciting things than we've been doing" I add. It's usually the way that the ones who've been entertaining the public get the gifts more readily than the ones who just sit around.

"Maybe we should make out" Maddy winks at me. "That might get us some treats"

I know she's only joking but I flush at once, embarrassed at the thought of us kissing. Although I act all confident, I have never kissed a girl, let alone a pretty one like Maddy.

"Well, um, that would be, um" I stutter out, going even redder. Maddy laughs gently, finding my reaction funny. I suppose I would too.

"Just one kiss?" she offers, pouting at me in an over-exaggerated way. I can only stare at her, embarrassed and shy. Does she actually want me to kiss her or is she just playing around?

Maddy stares at me puzzled by my lack of response when something seems to click and her eyes widen. I shift a little, uneasy. I never trust that look; it looks like she's going to tease me to no end.

"Hey, you've never been kissed before, have you?" she asks. She's grinning in a way that shows she's teasing me but not in a horrible way. I feel really uncomfortable though and I shrug, looking down at the ground.

So much for being badass.

"Aw, don't worry. It's cute" Maddy giggles as she catches my hand. That makes me roll my eyes at her, despite my embarrassment.

"It does not. It makes me look like an idiot" I retort. Maddy grins and I can tell she loves every minute of this.

"Just because you've never been kissed…wait, how old are you?" she grins wickedly. I groan and dramatically place my hands over my face.

"Go away" I mumble in annoyance. She laughs and I bet the audience at home love this. The mog killer, who vowed to take revenge, is now being shown up by a girl. About kissing of all things.

"I tell you what" Maddy pulls my hands away from my face. "We'll remedy the situation"

Before I can really understand what she's saying, she leans forward and presses her lips to mine. I'm understandably surprised, too surprised to kiss her back. She pulls away, a satisfied grin on her face as well as a light blush on her cheeks.

"There" she grins at me. "You've been kissed now"

Xxx

**Adam – Day 3**

I'm groggy when I wake up, my head pounding in agony. I raise my hand to my forehead, wincing as I gently probe the huge lump on my head. I sit up, the pain lancing through my head and making me groan.

I peer around me in the steadily darkening forest. Ivan and Mercurus are nowhere to be seen, something that worries me. They could have been killed in the past few hours that I've been out and I could be surrounded by Loric for all I know.

I get up, trying to deal with the pain in my head. Yes it hurts but I have to deal with it otherwise a Loric will kill me. My best bet is to head back to the main camp by the Cornucopia and then just I'll hope for the best.

As I walk back in what I hope is the right direction, I think back on what happened earlier. We'd caught sight of a Loric in the trees and without thinking; Mercurus had taken off after it. Not to be outdone by the Mog, Ivan had also raced off, leaving me behind to deal with our supplies.

I had been all right what that until I'd heard a cannon. And then nobody had reappeared after that. I'd waited an hour at least, but Ivan and Mercurus hadn't come back.

So I'd gone after them.

Needless to say the search didn't go well. Their tracks were obvious until I'd reached the stream. There was a large patch of blood but the body was gone, taken away by the ships or if it had been either Ivan or Mercurus than there would just be ash that would have been washed away by the stream.

In a panic, I'd headed back for our makeshift camp; knowing only one cannon went off. Even if either Mercurus of Ivan, the other one would still come back.

I'd been so consumed by my panic and fear and _anger_ that the other two had left me that I hadn't noticed the tiny rabbit hole in the ground. My foot had been caught in there and as I fell, I'd hit my head on a low branch.

I'd blacked out.

So now here I am, in the steadily darkening arena, no supplies with me, a pounding head and a sore ankle. I'm in a very bad state. If any Loric finds me now, I'm dead.

I continue staggering through the forest, trying to be strong. After all, I need to set a good example for my family and I need to make my family proud. I know the general won't be happy with a weak son.

I reach the spot where I left my supplies by the tree and I'm not surprised to find that they're gone. Either Ivan or Mercurus took them or a Loric.

I sigh, running my hands through my blood soaked hair. I need medicine to deal with my injury because it's just getting worse and worse. The more I walk, the more exhausted I am.

I sit down by a tree, feeling very sorry for myself. I'm all by myself with nothing and nobody. I'm annoyed with the Gamemakers too: surely they should be helping me!

Nearby a twig snaps and I stagger to my feet, glad I have a small dagger on me. It's not much but it's enough to protect me in the short term. And I doubt many Loric will want to take on a mog in hand-to-hand combat, no matter how weak they look.

Another twig snaps behind me and I turn, slowly. It's a Loric girl, one I recognise but I don't know why. Her face is twisted up with hate and disgust, and I barely have time to realise I'm in serious trouble when her fist lashes out and smacks me in the face.

I black out.

Xxx

I wake up again, but it's much later and a lot darker. The only reason I can see well enough is the small flickering fire in front of me, small enough to create light, but not big enough to attract mog attention. And that's when I realise it doesn't matter anyway.

I'm in a cave. I've been tied up with my hands behind my back and my ankles are bound together too. I literally can't move and I think that's the whole point. Add the bindings to my pounding head and I'm stuck here.

"Finally, you're awake. Do you know how long you've been out? Round 1 could almost be over for all you know"

I look up at the sarcastic voice, squinting in the low light. It's the girl who knocked me out earlier but this time it doesn't take my long to place her.

It's Hannah. The girl who I managed to beat in the Training Centre. The girl who saw me kill the Loric kid the other day. I'd noticed back then how angry she'd been and how she might want to kill me. This is her doing exactly that.

"What do you want with me?" I ask, peering around to see if there are any cameras. It's like the girl knows what I'm thinking because she laughs in cold amusement.

"The mogs know I have you. They haven't done anything about it though…maybe they want to see a mog getting tortured" she smirks. "Now, _that_ would be a highlight"

"They'd never let you hurt a mog," I snarl back. Hannah simply smirks and tosses her hair.

"They would if the mog was pathetic and was a shame to the nation," she laughs snidely. She's right of course. The mogs will probably give her a medal for killing me since I'm so weak in comparison with the others. Hell, my _dad_ would probably award the honour to her.

I feel a bit sick as I strain in my rope bindings but it's no good. They're too strong and I'm too weak. The hopelessness I'm feeling because my people won't save me is just as bad as any physical binding too.

I wonder if Ivan and Mercurus are looking for me. Just as I think that, I remember the cannon from earlier. As much as I hate Hannah, she might know who died. If Ivan's not dead, there's a good chance I could be helped after all.

"Who was killed earlier?" I ask. Hannah watches me closely and I see that renewed hate in her eyes.

"Kira" she finally replies. It must have been the Loric kid that Ivan and Mercurus had been running after earlier. I sag in relief and I can see that hatred become even stronger on Hannah's face. I don't even care; I'm just glad Ivan's ok and I could be saved.

There's a long silence and I wonder if my mention of the girl who died earlier has upset Hannah. I wonder if I can use this to my advantage but just as I think that she turns to me, her face clear and calm once more.

"So" Hannah grins cruelly at me. "You going to beg… scream…cry for your life?" she laughs tauntingly, enjoying her power over me. I sneer at her, trying to appear way more confident that I feel.

"That's what your people do" I hiss. "Like that little girl the other day"

Hannah's face jars in rage at the mention of the girl and then I feel a slap to my face, even though she's a few feet away from me. But all the same, my neck snaps back and my cheek stings. I'm shocked and stunned at how that even happened.

"Telekinesis" the girls grins smugly. "Face it mog, you're in trouble" she laughs. If she weren't so obviously Loric, I would think she's a mog by the way she's so happy with all this mention of death and torture.

"Go on then. Kill me" I snarl, trying to make my father and people proud. If I'm going to die I'm at least not going to complain or be weak. I'll take it like a true mog.

"Now that would be too easy" Hannah sighs dramatically. She picks up a sword from the fire, the end burning red with heat. I admit, I'm terrified but I can't show it.

"What do you want me here for?" I demand. She smiles as she twirls the sword in her hand before putting it down again. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"You killed that girl the other day. I bet you don't even know her name" she goes off topic completely and I'm confused. What does this have to do with anything?

"Yeah? And?" I retort. Fear and frustration pounds through me, making my headache so much worse. I feel almost light-headed with all this panic.

"I want to show you the truth" she says. She takes a few steps forward and then presses a hand to my forehead. "This will hurt" she warns me.

And then my world explodes into pain as the memories hit me.

Xxx

**Maren – Day 3**

My leg is a whole lot better when I wake in the morning. A good night's sleep, paired with no activity on the pulled muscle has meant that it's really healed. In fact, it's healed so quickly I wonder if I have accelerated healing.

I feel a lot more hopeful and happier when I wake up. I have a quick wash in a nearby stream, glad to get the dirt and blood out of my hair. I have a small breakfast of some leftover cheese and berries on a slice of cold beef. It's a weird mix yet strangely tastes delicious.

I'm in such a good mood that I'm whistling as I wander through the woods. I catch a few animals in the snares I set up and I pick as many berries as I can eat.

During the early afternoon I scale a tree, feeling a bit sleepy. I settle down comfortably on a branch, easily dropping off.

I wake up to a sickly sweet scent in my mouth. It makes me retch and I know at once, whatever it is, it's not good. My eyes fly open as my hands scrabble against the tree. I need to get out of here.

Within seconds, my eyes are streaming because of the thick cloying air. In my hurry to get out of the tree, my hands lose the grip on the branch and I go tumbling to the ground. I manage to cushion my fall a little with telekinesis but I'm still shocked and a little winded.

I hear a crackling sound and I look up to see a wall of flames in the distance. I'm entranced at the speed as it races towards me. _Towards me!_ I'm up on my feet at once, sprinting away from the fire and following the animals in front of me. They're senses are better than mine and they'll go to safety. My best bet is to follow them.

I race through the trees, the fire catching up to me. I'm wheezing from the horribly thick smoke and my eyes are running with tears but I'm not dead. Not yet anyway.

I don't know how long I run but soon the animals are gone in their speed and it's just the fire and me. I run as fast as I can, without direction or any idea of what to do after this. I just need to escape.

Suddenly the roar of the fire stops and I look over my shoulder to see that the fire has disappeared completely. I come to a stop, shocked and still nervous. That can't be good…can it?

It turns out my instincts were right because there's a strange hissing sound and I turn as a huge fireball, the size of a basketball flies towards me. I jump out of the way at once as it slams into a tree a few metres behind me, knocking the tree down.

There's another hiss and another fireball comes flying out towards me. This has to be a Gamemaker trick; the whole thing has to be. I barely have time to think that before I'm dodging this fireball, lunging for safety.

Like the running from the fire, the dodging from the balls of fire becomes an endless attempt at survival. I don't know how many balls I dodge or how long I've been doing it for. I just continue to do it until like the fire, the balls stop flying out at me.

I lie, panting and sweating on the ground. My muscles are shaking from the exertion and the smoke from the fire has made my lungs sting at every breath.

I'm exhausted from the effort of the dodging and running so that when there's another hiss, I don't immediately react. I look up to see a huge fireball, the biggest yet, racing towards me. I desperately try to jump out of the way but I don't get far enough away.

My trousers catch on fire and in desperation, I roll on the ground, putting it out. The pain hasn't hit me yet and as the fire goes out on my clothes, I do the worst thing possible. I rip my pant leg away from my leg.

I scream in pain as I rip the cloth away. I shouldn't have done that, not with such a bad burn. The fireball has disappeared and now it's just the forest and me once more. I sob as I stagger to my feet, barely aware of the burns on my hands from trying to put the fire out. It can't compare to the pain of the burn on my leg.

"Come on, move" I grit my teeht as I stumble away from the spot where the fireballs were from. They were definitely from the Gamemakers, something to entertain the audience.

I make it to a nearby pool where I stagger in, letting the cool water do it's magic on my burns. I want to cry and curl up in a ball but I can't, not while the whole world is watching. To them, this is great TV.

I lazily float in the pool for a while, letting the water soothe some of the pain. It's not enough to heal it of course, I need proper medicine to really get better, but it's enough for now.

I wonder if this is enough for me for today. I wonder if the mogs will let me get over this newest disaster before they throw another one at me, trying to get me killed.

Of course, the minute I think that another threat appears.

I watch in growing horror as a pack of mogs comes into view. They're by the edge of the forest but getting closer by the minute. That's why the Gamemakers sent the fire, to get me to meet these guys and for more entertainment. The mog pack is oblivious for now but I need to get out of there.

I try to turn invisible when another horrible shock hits me. I can't. I think back on the sickly smoke from the fire and I wonder if an overdose of the smoke stops our legacies from working, if only temporarily. That's happened before.

I grab my gear and pull myself out of the pool, crying out accidentally at the pain from my wound. That alerts the mogs to my presence and I hear one to the others, as they begin to race towards me.

I race as fast as I can with my injuries into the forest, knowing I can't get far. I'll need a tree to really survive for a while. At least until I get my legacies back anyway.

I lunge for a nearby tree and hoist myself up it, the burns on my hands making it impossibly hard. I'm panting from exertion and the pain and I know I'm in a really bad state.

I heave myself up onto a branch as the mog pack reaches the clearing, seeing me up the tree. With their swords and bludgeons, they can't use their weapons to get me up here and they're too heavy to get to this height. But they can certainly wait for me to come down, which I'll have to at some point, and they know that.

I rest my forehead against the tree trunk, knowing that unless some miracle appears soon, I could very well be dead soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I changed Hannah's legacies a bit to fit in with the story, so the one she's using now is this ability to show her memories to others. Also she's around 18 in this story, going on 19 very soon.<strong>

**Also, I was thinking, do you guys want me to put up some stats on my profile page for this story. So I could put the ages of the Loric and their legacies and backgrounds? Would that be helpful at all? **

**Finally, if you could have an ally in this arena who would it be and why? You can only choose one so pick wisely xD**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16 - Fighting Back

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and the support! Over 200 reviews! That's amazing and thank you all so much! :D**

**_Important_****: So I will be posting a stats page about the Garde, Adam and Sam…etc. I've already started but it's a lot longer than I thought it might be so I might just post an extra 'story' with all the information in. It's not vital but it's just some background info that you guys might like to read. **

**Please read on! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – Fighting back<p>

**Marina – Day 4**

I creep through the forest, trying to be as quiet as possible. Even though what I'm planning to do later won't be subtle at all, it doesn't mean I can't be careful now. I don't want to be killed before I can even carry out the plan.

The morning light shines between the leaves and the branches of the trees, casting shadows on the forest floor. It can only be about nine in the morning, but already it's starting to warm up in here. I wonder if the Gamemakers are doing that on purpose. It's been really sunny and hot in here; not like Lorien at all.

Well, not the Lorien I know anyway.

Although Ella and I had made our plan yesterday morning, we'd decided to actually carry it out today. It wasn't that we're trying to put it off as much as possible; no we were ready to do it yesterday.

And then the Gamemakers interfered in the Arena. A huge fire had suddenly appeared and Ella and I had spent a good hour trying to run away from it. After that, we'd spent the next few hours recovering from the poisonous smoke that had come with the fire and made it hard to use my legacies. By the time we were actually ready to carry out the attack, it was too dark and anyway, we'd needed to set out the fires.

We've been separated for only an hour and yet I already miss Ella. I want to know if she's all right, if she needs my help. I know I'm being ridiculous but I just can't stop feeling protective over her. She's like a little sister to me and I want her to be all right.

I know I'm close to the mog camp because the forest begins to thin out. I don't like it at all; I'm used to thicker forest with more protection. But we need weapons and if this is the only way to get them, then I'll have to deal with it.

I creep towards the edge of the trees, ducking down behind some bushes and then peeking out at the field with the cornucopia. Even though it can only have been a few days since I was there on Day 1, everything has changed completely. It kind of takes my breath away at how organised the mogs are.

They've set up a proper camp around the cornucopia. I see some chairs, a table and even a bed. There are a few different piles of things: one for food, one for clothes…etc. But best of all are the weapons. They range from gleaming swords to thick wooden clubs. And there, resting against a spear is a silver bow with two quivers filled with arrows. All the piles of food are right outside the cornucopia, whereas the beds and chairs are a certain distance away, as though avoiding the thing.

I'm thrilled at once, knowing that it'll be easier than I thought to get those things. After all, I just need to run really quickly, grab the bow and arrows as well as some food and then get out of there. I just need to hope the mogs take the bait of the fires.

I can tell Ella hasn't lit the fire by the way the mogs lounge around lazily. A few are asleep, lying senseless on the ground, whilst a few are up and having breakfast. I count them out; there are only six there. That means there must be about 20 in the woods, roaming for Loric. The thought scares me a little.

"Look!" one of the mogs jumps up, pointing to the distance. Sure enough, a trail of smoke drifts up to the sky, just like Ella said it would. She said she learnt the hard way of how smoky it really is but she never elaborated. Something tells me I don't want to know.

"That must be a Loric. I said they're stupid" a girl gets up, grabbing a rather lethal looking sword. I swallow nervously, not liking being so close to the mogs and their fierce determination to kill and destroy.

"Let's go!" they're all up by now and all as eager to go and find the person who lit the fire. I know Ella will be long gone and onto the second fire soon. I need the mogs to get the hell out of here so I can continue with my task.

All but one of the mogs race towards the forest, filled with excitement. I, on the other hand, am not happy at all. My path to the weapons is clear…apart from that one mog. I know I have to kill it, I _need_ the bow and arrow after all but it doesn't mean it'll be easy.

I take a deep breath and then take a few steps out of the forest before I can wimp out. The mog spots me at once and grins, his eyes practically glowing with evil. He bounds towards me, quicker than I thought he would and I begin to panic.

I try to push the mog away with telekinesis but it doesn't do much at all since my push was weak. It's not enough to stop the mog and he sprints towards me with a yell, raising his sword. I'm about to use telekinesis again when there's a screech from an animal and then a giant eagle swoops out of the trees. Its talons are aimed right for the mog's face and he backpedals away from the furious creature.

The distraction is what I need. The mog backpedals when he sees the furious animal that is clearly on my side, and then I use telekinesis to snap his neck at once. He bursts into ash at once. A cannon goes off.

I'm shocked and my heart's racing in my chest as I watch the ash lazily float to the grass. My first kill…I've killed a mog. It felt kind of great but terrifying at the same time. My hands are shaking and I'm not focused on the task at hand.

There's another screech and then the eagle takes off, flying back to the forest. That snaps me back into action and then I'm racing towards the cornucopia. I can see a second trail of smoke in the air from Ella's fires and the mogs must know by now that it was a trap. They must be on their way back now, especially with that cannon.

I'm about to race forwards and grab the bow and arrows with some supplies of food when I look closer at the pile of supplies. Very close to the pile, ground has been dug up and then covered again, so that there are mounds of mud around the supplies. There are also small little trails to the food.

I frown as I look closely. Someone has marked out the trails that must be safe to walk to the supplies…but why are the other areas dangerous? And why has the ground been dug up?

I decide to use telekinesis since that'll be safer and float my bow and two quivers of arrows towards me. I grab a dagger as well for Ella as well as a rucksack with some food, with the cake for Ella _of course,_ and then I'm off, racing for the woods again. I'm about to disappear into the forest when I see a small black rabbit in the bush. My friend.

It watches me with serious eyes and then it looks to the cornucopia again. I don't know if it's trying to tell me something, trying to tell me to do something. I turn back to the pile of food and then realise what the rabbit _could_ be trying to tell me.

I have the perfect moment to destroy all of this food, all of these supplies. Once the mogs run out they'll be just as disadvantaged as the rest of us. If I want to help Ella and all the other Loric, then the best thing to do is destroy the food.

But if I don't go now I could be in real trouble. I don't know what to do and I turn to go again but the rabbit watches me, its eyes piercing and almost disapproving. I know what I have to do and I turn back to the cornucopia with a sigh.

I have a feeling that the dug up piles of mud hold the key. There's something about them that I could use to my advantage…but what? I inch closer and then I hear a squeak of warning from my faithful friend. The rabbit is looking at a sack of apples dangling from the cornucopia, hanging above the food and the weapons.

Realisation hits me at once. There are _explosives _under the piles of mud, the explosives that were under our plates on the first day of the Games! Somehow the mogs have managed to dug them up and then reset them so that if someone steps on them, they'll blow up.

I look at the bag of apples and I get an idea. If I manage to cut through the bag and let the apples go, they can fall to the ground and hit the bombs. Then the food will blow up. That's what my friend was trying to tell me all along. It knew the answer but just couldn't do it itself.

I take a few steps forward so I'm out in the open because then I have the best aim. I take a deep breath as I take position, the bowstring pressed tightly against my cheek. I focus entirely on the bag of apples, determined to get this right.

I shoot and then arrow flies through the air, piercing the sack but not letting the apples free. I swear under my breath and take a few more steps forward, taking aim again. I'm right in the open now and obvious to anyone nearby. I can hear the group of mogs returning, shouting as they race to find whoever set this trap.

I clear my mind and take a deep breath, letting the air fly. It pierces the bag again, fully, and the material rips, letting the apples bounce to the ground and the explosives. I watch as they fall onto the piles of mud.

A few things happen simultaneously. The mogs reappear through the trees, their weapons brandished. The explosives detonate. And the black rabbit disappears.

There's a huge booming noise and then crates and spears and all sorts of things are thrown up into the air. I'm thrown off my feet and chucked towards the tree line, where I land painfully, my hair tangled around my face. Fire erupts over the remaining supplies as the explosions continue to be triggered by each other. My ears ache from the sound and I can feel the heat of the fire from here.

I watch as weapons and crates begin to rain down onto the ground and I cover my head with my hands, trying to cover myself with a telekinesis shield, although a few small items still hit me. A crate thuds close to my head and I know I need to get out of here _now._

The explosions eventually stop and there's a horrible ringing in my ears and my eyes are a little unfocused as I look around. The mogs are on the ground nearby but they won't be down for long. I need to run.

Chaos is ensued. The mogs run forwards, shouting in panic and rage, despite being knocked down a few times by the explosions. They don't even seem to realise that their lookout is dead. The supplies were consumed and destroyed in seconds as the explosives did their beautiful job. The mogs did their work too well and the irony would almost make me laugh.

Fortunately I was far enough away from the explosion not to suffer too much damage. I was knocked off my feet and thrown backwards but the bow and arrows are all intact and I haven't broken or sprained anything. I'd hit my head but a small headache isn't the worst thing I've ever had.

But despite all this, I'm terrified. If the mogs look in my direction I'm dead. I slowly rise to my feet, creeping back towards the trees. Adrenalin and fear pound through me, which makes my heart race. I'm almost there when a mog girl happens to sweep her eyes around the area, looking for a culprit. Her eyes land on me.

"There!" she yells at once and then all the mogs turn at once to see me standing there. There's a second of silence as we all look at each other, waiting for someone to do something.

I break the moment of suspense and then I turn and run into the treeline, the quivers and rucksack banging against my back. Behind me I hear the mogs shouting and I know they'll be following me. They could catch up any minute and I could be killed in seconds. I just hope I have a bit of luck.

Although, with everything that's happened to me recently, the odds are not in my favour.

Xxx

**John – Day 4**

Sarah sits opposite me, her blonde hair falling around her face like a golden veil. She's got the little survival guide about what plants to eat and the ones to avoid on her lap and she's using the stubby pencil we've also got to make a list of something.

"Why are you staring?" she breaks the silence, her beautiful blue eyes flickering to me in amusement. I flush in embarrassment but I don't look away. I continue to watch her since she's easily the prettiest thing in this whole arena…in the whole of Lorien too.

"What are you doing?" I decide to change the topic instead and it works because Sarah looks back down at the leaflet in front of her.

"Making a list of how many Loric and mogs are dead" she replies. It's grim but I suppose it's a good idea of keeping count of the enemies and allies in here.

"And how many _are_ dead?" I ask, leaning forwards to see a little better. She sighs, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Too many" she mutters, too quietly for the cameras to hear. "Six Loric and five mogs" she says louder. I raise my eyebrows a little in shock.

"Only Six Loric?" I frown. "There were five killed in the bloodbath, that Maggie girl a few days ago and then the girl yesterday, Kira" I think aloud. Sarah nods and crosses something out in her notes.

"I forgot about Maggie" she says guiltily. I don't blame her; I mean it's hard to keep track of everyone that's been killed. But it doesn't mean we don't feel bad about it anyway.

"But how come five mogs are dead?" I ask in confusion. "That's a lot" I'm happy about this of course, but I'm also a little curious as to why so many are dead.

"Well, three were killed in the bloodbath" Sarah ticks them off her fingers. "We killed one…and…that's only four. Damn, I thought another one had died" she mutters, making another cross on her sheet.

"And there was that cannon earlier" I remind her, talking about the cannon and then the explosion. We had both put that down to another Gamemaker having too much fun.

"So it was either a mog or a Loric" she frowns, looking down on her list. "I'm not holding out much hope that it was a mog" she stuffs the booklet into her rucksack, clearly unhappy with everything. I can't blame her; I feel the same too.

"I suppose it could be worse" she murmurs softly. "It could be one of us in the sky at night"

I nod and wrap my arm around her, kissing her soft hair. Even in here with no cosmetics or anything, she still smells and looks beautiful. It's actually kind of unfair.

"What's your favourite colour?" I ask randomly. Sarah laughs in startled amusement but I think she gets it. I want to take her mind off things, to make her forget the problems we have at the moment. I want us to have a normal moment together as two teenagers who like each other.

"Pink" Sarah grins at this change in topic. She seems to appreciate it too. "Not a bright pink, but a more subtle one…a baby pink" she replies.

"Like the dress you wore to the parade?" I ask. She grins and nods, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I knew it! You were totally checking me out then" she laughs. I blush at once, mortified, because it's true and now everyone knows. But then Sarah leans up and lightly pecks my lips, making me a lot happier.

"You weren't the only one to admire someone else" she whispers very softly in my ear. I blush again, because what else can you do when someone like Sarah says that? "So, anyway, what's _your_ favourite colour?" she asks, interested.

"Blue" I reply at once. "It reminds me of Lorien…I think it's because of my pendant" I show her the blue pendant that every Garde gets. I don't know why, maybe tradition, but I love it and it reminds me of the old Lorien. The one I'd love to know.

"Favourite…" Sarah pauses for a moment. "Favourite subject at school" she grins.

"That's a tough one" I laugh. "I hate school" Sarah grins and then snuggles more into me as a breeze sweeps through the clearing. It's only the morning so I know it'll get warmer later.

"Think!" she teases me. I smile and then look away, thinking back at my time at school. It's only been a year but it feels like a lifetime since I've been at school. I don't know if I'd swap right now for a lesson, even if it were safe.

"I liked astrology" I finally say. "I loved the stars and the galaxies and everything. It's nice to think there are other worlds out there. Other worlds and other species…" I trail off. Sarah looks up at me, her eyes wide and serious.

"We never studied that, but I bet it was lovely" she agrees. I gently nudge her.

"And you? What was your favourite subject?" It's quite nice to just get to know the basics about the other person, no matter how cliché it is.

"I loved photography" she says after a while. "I could just take a picture of anything…a sunset, a Garde using their legacies, the ice forming on my windows…I have so many photo albums" she sighs wistfully.

"Tell you what, if we get out of this alive, can I have a look at these photos?" I ask. Sarah smiles up at me, her beautiful eyes lighting up.

"Sure" she beams. "And you'll have to show me the stars and the moons and the other planets" she grins.

I nod, holding my pinky out with a laugh. "Deal" she laughss and shakes on it, just like kids would. Although, come to think of it, we're technically kids. I just feel so much older because of everything that's happened to me.

"Ok, so, favourite food" Sarah says, going back to our little game. I groan and shake my head.

"This is going to make me hungry thinking of all the food I love" I complain. Sarah laughs but continues to wait for my answer. She'll need a while. I just love food.

"Ok, this has been a hard one…" I sigh dramatically. "But the thing I love most of all is… the lamb stew with the apricots and the rice" I admit. Sarah laughs and wrinkles her nose.

"It's nice but not _that_ nice!" she laughs. I pretend to gasp in horror, staring at her in mock revulsion. She pulls away from me and crosses her arms, a grin playing on her face.

"How can you say that?!" I gasp. "It's perfect!"

"No way! Those strawberry pastries are the best!" she argues. I wrinkle my nose like she did and she smacks my arm jokingly.

"I don't think we can be allies anymore" I joke. "This has just changed things, Sarah. I'm sorry" I tease her. She laughs and is going to say something when there's a clunk nearby.

I'm on my feet at once, my hands lighting up with Lumen. What I see isn't a mog preparing to kill us. It's not something the Gamemakers have set up to kill us…instead, it's a silver parachute with a box attached to it.

"A gift!" Sarah's on her feet at once, racing over to the box. She lifts open the lid and then laughs in delight, lifting out a tub of something and then a box.

"John! They've given us the stew and the pastries! It's like magic!" she laughs in delight as she opens the tub of steaming stew. There's even rice at the bottom and in the box there are four neat little pastries.

Sarah excitedly sets out this feast for us as I pack up the rest of our things since we clearly don't need any of our food tonight. I'm not puzzled as to why we got the food, even though we've been doing nothing but talking. I remember Henri once telling me something about how even the mogs love a bit of romance. They love a bit of drama mixed in with the killing.

"Hey, Sarah" I say. She looks up and I kiss her hard, knowing the audience will love this as much as I do. I pull away and she blushes, looking pleased. I lean back, beginning to tuck into my food, knowing that if I have to be romantic to get food, I'll quite happily do it.

After all this is just one big game. One that Sarah and I are going to win.

Xxx

**Stanley – Day 4**

Maddy lies nearby, her hair spread out around her. Her face has relaxed in sleep, making her look a lot younger than before. I feel protective over her when I see her as vulnerable as she looks now and I think she feels the same way. I hope she does.

Ever since I helped her out with her ankle and she kissed me, we've become a lot closer. We've evolved into a team now, something that benefits the both of us. I don't need an ally but it doesn't mean I don't want one. And more than that, Maddy and I are friends now.

I think back on the kiss. Well, more like tiny peck on the lips. Yet even though it was short and obviously didn't mean a lot to her, it meant quite a bit to me. She was my first kiss…and I liked it. Maybe a little too much.

I shake off what I'm thinking, knowing I can't go down that route. Not now anyway, not whilst the mogs would use any method they could to hurt us and entertain the audience at the same time. Feelings will only get you killed in this place.

"Ugh" Maddy rolls over as she begins to wake up, her hair falling across her face. I want to brush it away for her so instead I distract myself by sharpening my knife.

"You can sleep longer" I say as she begins to sit up, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. It's not cold but she seems to like snuggling in it. I wonder if it's a habit of hers: to hide away from everything.

"Nah" she sits up, her sleepy eyes looking around. "I don't like sleeping in here for too long…makes me feel like anything could attack me when I'm not prepared" she says, smiling a little in embarrassment.

"Not going to happen with me around" I chuckle darkly and she grins, shooting me a teasing look.

"O Mighty one!" her voice is practically dripping with sarcasm. "How could I ever survive without you?"

I smirk at her as I expertly flip my knife up in the air and then catch it by the handle; no telekinesis involved whatsoever. She rolls her eyes as she rummages in her pack for something to eat.

"Anyway" I turn more serious. "We need to make a plan of what to do" I say decisively. Maddy frowns, pausing with the cracker in her hand. Something about what I said apparently unsettles her.

"A plan? What for?" she asks. "I thought the general idea was to try and escape the mogs and deal with whatever the Gamemakers throw at us" she adds.

I sigh a little, because even though I like Maddy, it doesn't mean I've changed as a person. Yes, I might be more aware of my feelings but I still want to kill as many mogs in here as possible. I want to make my mark in the Games.

"I was thinking of going after some mogs…hunting them like they're hunting us" I reply. It's clear at once that Maddy doesn't like that idea because she bites her lip, her eyes flicking around our small campsite.

"Is that really safe, Stanley? I mean, there are a lot more mogs than there are Loric _and_ they have years of practice behind them" she counters. "I don't think it's such a good idea"

I roll my eyes a little meanly as I grab my own pack, searching for my water bottle. Maddy watches me, her face filled with nerves. I wonder if she thinks this is it…I mean it could be, after all we don't agree on the next plan of action.

"Well then, you go off and do your own thing and I'll hunt some mogs" Even as I say that I know I don't agree with it. I may not need her here with me but I like her company and she's a good ally. She might not be the greatest fighter or whatever, but she's…well, she's Maddy.

She's my friend.

"I'm not leaving you, not unless you want me to" she says patiently, a soft smile on her face. I admit, I'm pleased by what she says but it's not enough to completely change my mind. "But I think we should be careful, that's all" she warns.

"We will be careful" I look at her earnestly. "Look, Maddy. I can fight, I can hunt and I'll make these mogs pay for what others in their race have done. I don't need your help but I want it"

I think I manage to get through to her because she sighs, looking down as her face fills with doubt. She plays with a spare thread on her trousers, her face troubled. I watch her carefully, not sure what she's going to do at this stage.

"Ok…so hypothetically, if we did go and hunt some mogs…what would we do, _hypothetically?_" she asks. I suppress a smile and try to remain serious. I can tell I'm winning her over.

"We could go back to the cornucopia and take out one or two" I offer reasonably, not telling her of my grand plans just yet. "Or we could take out one or two mogs in the woods…your choice?"

She sighs and puts her head in her hands, rubbing her temples hard. I don't say anything else, knowing she'll agree with me anyway. Because for some reason neither of us can bear the thought of leaving the other, even though we barely know each other.

"Ok, fine" she groans. "You win, smartass. We'll go kill some mogs for you. But _not_ at the Cornucopia. That's just too much" she looks up and I beam at her happily.

"Thanks Maddy" I grin, leaning forward and pulling her in for a quick, surprise hug. I shock both of us and I can tell by the way she freezes. Then she wraps her arms around me tentatively and rests her head on my neck.

I think I could be in heaven. Of course, this is the Funeral Games though and it would be a crisis for the mogs if Loric were allowed to have fun for a second too long.

There's a funny snarling sound behind me and Maddy looks up, the breath hissing between her teeth. Using my animal telepathy I reach out to feel the mind of the animal behind me but all I feel is cold anger and disgust. This animal has been bred out of hatred.

"Stanley…don't move too quickly" Maddy's voice is almost inaudible but I can tell there's definitely a lot of fear in there.

I hear the beast beginning to move towards us and I slowly pull away from Maddy, reaching for my pipe staff. Maddy's eyes are as wide as saucers as she stares at the thing behind me, her chest rising and falling quicker than normal.

I take the time to peer over my shoulder but I kind of wish I didn't. The evil red eyes of the piken stares back at me, saliva dripping from its fangs. It stands a good few feet over us and with every breath a blast of horrendous smelling air hits me. I swear, my eyes could almost water.

_Leave us alone…we won't hurt you_ I use my legacy to persuade the piken to back away and not hurt us. At first it doesn't work, the piken simply continues to watch us. But after a few more attempts the piken begins to do as I say, moving away from us.

"What are you doing?" Maddy's voice is hushed. I notice that whilst I've been talking to the piken she's been gathering up our things, ready to go. Like I said, she's a good ally.

"Trying to save us" I reply. The piken continues to back away and I almost smile at the thought of the Gamemakers in a fury, being outwitted by a Loric. In fact, I'm so smug I do smile.

That of course, really wasn't my best move.

It's weird, it's like the piken is being shocked or something because it suddenly goes standstill, every muscle frozen. But then the moment passes and it's eyes land on me, filled with hatred once more.

I react at once, knowing there's no getting out of this. I grab Maddy and as the piken lumbers towards us, I jump for the nearest tree, my feet landing on the trunk and my antigravity kicking in. Maddy cries out in shock, her nails digging into my arm as I sprint up the side of the tree.

At first I think that was a good idea. The piken can't get up this high up in the tree and we're safe for now. Until the piken starts throwing itself against the tree, shaking the whole thing violently. Maddy nearly loses her grip next to me and it's only my quick thinking and telekinesis that saves her from the piken.

"What now?!" she calls out in a panic as the piken begins to tear huge scratches up and down the tree. It shudders under the attack and I look around, wondering if I might suddenly develop flight. If I had my way I would fight the thing but I have Maddy to think about and it's clear she can't fight this beast.

"Stanley?!" Maddy screams again as she grips on for dear life. The tree gives a horrendous lurch as the piken throws itself against the trunk one last time. The tree can't handle it anymore and the trunk snaps. We begin to tumble to the ground, the piken getting ready to pounce at us.

Xxx

**Adam – Day 4**

I'm standing in some kind of dining room. There's a huge table in the middle of the room, covered in a white tablecloth and loads of plates of food. Right in the centre of the table is a huge cake, covered in white icing and pink icing flowers.

There are double glass doors behind the table, leading out into a sunlit garden. I can see a girl of about five playing out there, two puppies bounding around her feet. The girl laughs and claps her hands in delight as she twirls in her pink dress. She has a tiara on her head.

"Good to see you mog" I turn to see Hannah here. Except, it's not really Hannah. She's kind of see-through, like a ghost. I look down to see if I'm the same and I'm disturbed to see I am.

"Where are we?" I demand. Hannah smiles calmly as we watch the little girl run into the room as some adults enter, singing some song. It's a birthday song, something we don't celebrate in my culture. What's the point? It's just a birthday, not worth celebrating…however, the anniversary of our grand Occupation really _is_ worth celebrating.

"My memories. It's a legacy I have…I can show people whatever memory I want to. And I want to show you mine" she smiles wistfully as we watch the girl blow out the candles on the magnificent cake.

"Why?" I ask. Hannah watches me carefully and then turns back to the scene, not answering my question.

I continue to watch too, nervous about what's coming. I mean, she must be trying to hurt me or something or why else would she show me this? There's nothing useful I can gain from her memories, just more hatred that I already feel towards the Loric.

The scene changes suddenly and it's the little girl again, walking with an older woman in a field of flowers. So typically Loric it's unreal. But I can't help but be blown away by the beauty of the sun and the flowers…we don't have colour like this anymore on Lorien. It's all gone.

"Who's the girl?" I ask before realising how stupid I'm being. Hannah snorts next to me as the little girl turns to face us, as if she knows we're here. With her tanned skin and blonde hair, I recognise Hannah at once. It's her but in a younger form.

"Me before Lorien fell. Me before your people ruined my planet" she replies, her voice filled with bitterness. I don't know what to say in answer because as I look around the field with Hannah I can understand her anger. Destroying something as beautiful as this doesn't feel like a victory.

"Not my fault that your people were too weak" I retort, trying to put on an act, and we both fall into silence.

The next scene is slightly different. There are fireworks in the sky and little Hannah is enchanted, reaching her tiny hands in the air as if to catch the fireworks. There are bonfires and songs all around us but in the far distance I hear a more ominous sound.

Mogadorian Aircraft.

I watch, my heart contracting weirdly, as Hannah and her family run from the celebrations, back to their house when they realise there's danger. I watch as Loric families are slaughtered in front of Hannah's terrified eyes. I watch as her two puppies are shot dead. I watch as one of Hannah's friends are killed too and bile rises in my throat as Hannah screams. I watch as her grandparents hide with her in the closet as her parents give their lives to protect the family.

Hannah watches as the Mogadorian soldiers murder her own parents.

"I was happy…until that day" Hannah's voice is low and filled with pain. "Until they died" she murmurs, her eyes on her dying mother. I can't keep my eyes off the dying woman too and something strange runs through me…guilt. Pity.

Before I can reply Hannah takes me somewhere else. In this scene, Hannah is older now, about ten years old. She's skinnier and unhappier now and she's dressed in smart but practical clothes. She's going off to work for the first time and she's nervous.

"We didn't go to school in Kappita, where I grew up" Hannah explains. "It's the city where they make all the mogs' clothes so we had to go into the factories as soon as we hit double digits" her voice is bitter.

"I know about Kappita" I reply, trying to sound aloof but I just feel sorry as I watch ten-year old Hannah lugging huge rolls of silk and satin around in a storeroom. She's exhausted after an hour and she has another eight to go. The constant whirr of sewing machines drones on and on in the background.

"You know about it but you don't really _know_ it" she replies, just as aloof as me. Before I can ask what the difference is, I'm transported into another memory.

There's been a recent fire at the factory but despite that, the Loric are being made to work again. Hannah doesn't know how the fire happened but she's scared and clinging to her grandparents as the workers are ushered back in for another shift.

"It's funny, at that age, death seemed terrifying" Hannah looks on her younger self with pitying eyes. I marvel at the change between the younger girl I'm watching working away in the factory to the girl I see before me.

"And now?" I ask, my voice low. I don't want her to know just how shocked I am by this.

We'd been told in the Capital how the working conditions of the Loric were ok, that they were complaining too much. We'd been told that everything was the same for them as it was before; they were just working for a better cause. Having never seen such poverty and misery, this shocks me. It _disgusts_ me.

"Now…now it wouldn't be so bad" Hannah's face is thoughtful. "Death means an escape now…an escape from hell" she doesn't say anything else and I don't ask anything.

Hannah shows me more things from her childhood. Her scavenging for food in the factories' bins, her long evenings with her weakening grandparents, her exhausting hours working in the factory…the only time she's happy is when I see the odd memory about her younger sister, Alicia.

"I never wanted her to go to the factory" Hannah looks at her little sister with love and pain mixed together. "But I couldn't stop the law, you know?" she sighs. Without thinking, I reach out and take her hand, surprising us both.

It surprises me more when she doesn't pull away either.

"I'm sorry" I say genuinely. I mean it, I'm sorry for everything she and the other Loric have had to go through. I may be a mog but I can see what's been happening here is wrong. This may be treason saying this but our way of governing isn't right.

"It's not your fault" Hannah replies and for the first time I think she's not attacking me. She really means it, like I meant it about being sorry. We've reached a fragile truce for now.

Fortunately for Hannah and Alicia they were put in the same job so they worked together every day. I watch as Hannah does most of the work when no one's looking, trying to help her younger and scared sister out. I watch as Hannah wraps herself up in pink silk and spins around to entertain Alicia.

I find myself chuckling along with the two young girls in the memory.

Things change again when Hannah's 16. She meets someone, a boy, named Wade. At 17 he's 'hot' as Hannah says fondly, even if he is an idiot in my opinion. The two hit it off right away, getting involved far too much far too soon. Or maybe that's just me thinking that.

It starts off with him delivering an order of cloth to the factory. He's new at the job, which is why Hannah's never met him before. He calls her pretty; she calls him annoying. I think that spurs him on because he visits again and again and again. Every time they meet they fall more and more in love.

"It's because we were so young and had so many bad things in our life that we just fell in love so quickly. We wanted something good in our lives" Hannah explains, her memory paused on Wade's face. He's nice-looking I suppose but I don't warm to him. Or maybe I'm jealous for some off reason.

"I saw a future with him…saw myself living with him forever" she sighs, her eyes showing true pain. I feel so bad for her I wrap my arm around her shoulders. She even moves closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

Somewhere between the memories, the lines between our races have been blurred and now I see her as a friend. A friend who's had too many wrongs done to her. A friend who never deserved any of this.

"I don't need to see this" I complain as I watch Wade and Hannah get far too close for my liking. I find it uncomfortable seeing Hannah with that guy, especially when I can't help but admire how pretty she is. What a wonderful person she is, not just for her looks but _her. _

"Just giving you a chance to check me out" Hannah winks at me, a teasing light in her eyes. I cover my eyes jokingly and then thankfully she changes the scene. It's the two of them again, lying outside and watching the stars (_of course) _talking about their future.

"I really did love him you know" Hannah sighs sadly as she gazes at him. "I know you think I just wanted to make out with him and all that, but it was more than that. We loved each other" she murmurs and then changes the memory before I can reply. Or maybe it's to stop the tears in her eyes from falling.

It's the Calling. Not the one where Hannah was picked but the one before that. And this one is just as life changing as the next one. Hannah's waiting in the audience with her sister, their hands clenched tightly. But despite the fear, Hannah is looking forward to the end of the Calling when she's planning on meeting up with Wade.

And then he's picked.

Hannah freezes. Her world stops, her heart stops…everything changes in that moment. She watches him walk those fateful steps to the seats, his eyes meeting hers in resigned horror and she wants to call out, talk to him. But the moment passes and he's gone. I want to do everything in my power to run forward and change Wade's name but I know it's just too late.

You can't change what's already happened.

"Enough" Hannah stops the memories, her face lined with grief. It's just us now, no memories for us to watch. "That's enough for now" she whispers. I reach out for now, wanting to comfort her, wanting to talk to her but she backs away. Her face isn't the open one I saw earlier, it's closed off and regards me warily.

At the end of the day she's a victim and I'm the criminal. She's Loric and I'm a mog.

And I hate myself for that.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you enjoyed that chapter!<strong>

**Please review! :D**


	18. Chapter 17 - Killing Games

**Hi guys!**

**So thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love them all loads and really appreciate all of the support I'm receiving :D Please continue to review because they really help me know what you think of this story.**

**I'm really excited because this week I did four exams and all went really well, and now I only have one left! Yay! I can't wait for summer, especially since I plan on writing ****_a lot_**** for this story :D**

**Also, I posted the stats story (imaginatively named 'The Occupation – the stats'). Thank you for the reviews for that, I didn't expect any but they were a very nice treat for me :D I also made the change so that Nine has his antigravity. That was simply me forgetting xD**

**Anyway, now that I've finished rambling, please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 – Killing Games<p>

**Marina – Day 4**

At first I thought I might be able to out-run the mogs, enough to get to safety anyway. But with every passing step that's looking more and more unlikely. It seems the damage from the explosion was not immediate and is only just starting to hit me now.

I'm getting dizzy and I wonder if that's because of the way I was thrown back in the air and my head smacked the ground. At the time it had hurt but now it's agony and my vision is starting to spin too much for me to see very well. Add that to my sore leg and I'm in real trouble.

"Wait for us!" I hear one of the mogs, a girl I think, cackle behind me. They're so close now and I bet they can probably see me now.

Fear makes my heart pound more and I can hear my breathing coming out in ragged pants. I'm sweating, my shirt clinging to my back and my hands are sweaty. I could use my bow and arrow but by the time I shoot two mogs, the rest will be on me.

I race through a group of trees and then my foot catches in a root, sending me tumbling down to the ground. I stumble to get up but I've lost even more time and as I throw a desperate look over my shoulder I see the first mog come into view.

"There she is!" he yells in delight. I jump to my feet and sprint away but I know this is it. There's no way out for me now, no way I can be freed.

As soon as I think that, something hits me and I'm sent sprawling. I look blearily at the nearby rock that one of the mogs must have thrown at me and then a nearby mog lunges at me. He tackles me whilst the others catch up.

Desperation and instinct saves me for a few more seconds. I use telekinesis to throw the guy into the air and into his comrades so they all go tumbling down. I use the brief distraction to sprint away and into another group of trees where they can't see me.

"Come out, wherever you are!" their voices are mocking and filled with victory. They must know that I'm too weak and too dizzy to really fight back well. I hear them trample around as I desperately search for a nearby hiding spot.

"There! I thought I saw something!" another girl cackles and I begin to jog away, hoping I'm being silent. Of course, the minute I do that, one of them must have seen me briefly or heard a movement because they're after me again with more laughs. I sob in despair, knowing this is it…they'll catch up to me…I'm going to die.

But for the first time in my life, luck is actually on my side.

Something strong grabs me around the waist and before I can scream, a hand is placed over my mouth. Then something odd happens. The world around me goes black and then I'm high up in a tree, a few metres away. The mogs appear below me, looking around in confusion, whereas I'm away and safe now. Then everything goes black again and I'm high up in a tree, about 200 metres away from the mogs.

I gasp as the arm around my waist tightens as if telling me not to do anything. I'm confused and scared, especially when the hand over my mouth doesn't let up, even as the mogs leave the clearing after muttered curses and shouting. I struggle a little and finally the person lets me go.

I turn at once to see who it is and I get another shock when I see that it's Joseph. He's easily recognisable, despite the dirt on his face and his messed up clothes. He grins sheepishly at me as I stare at him in stupid confusion. The near death experience has thrown me and I can only gape at him, as though his presence in the arena never occurred to me.

"You all right?" he finally asks, looking a little concerned about my state. I blush and nod, trying to stop being such an idiot.

"You just saved me" I stutter in shock. I had completely given myself over to the fact that I was going to die…and now I'm alive. I begin to get over the shock and that's when I realise how happy I am that I'm alive. How relieved I am to still be breathing.

"Yep" Joseph winks at me, looking very happy with himself now that he knows I don't have PTSD or something else. "Perfect timing as well" he grins, delighted. I begin to heal myself to distract myself and also to relieve the pain.

"Definitely" I agree. My voice is still shaky but I'm beginning to feel a lot better, especially now I'm healing myself.

"I wish I'd seen their faces better" Joseph chortles as he swings his legs over the side of the branch. The mogs must have run off into the forest, thinking I managed to get away. We're safe for now and anyway, if they come back, Joseph can just teleport us away.

I allow myself to giggle, relief making me feel giddy. Or maybe that's the adrenalin wearing off. I feel on top of the world now that I'm safe…and because I'm with Joseph too.

I'm aware of how bad I probably look; ash and mud smeared over me, blood running down my cheek from my head wound, and my hair…well let's not go there. But Joseph is smiling at me as though I look perfectly normal.

"How did you manage to come in at such a good time?" I ask curiously. "I mean, you weren't watching were you? Otherwise earlier intervention would have been more appreciated" I grin.

"No, I wasn't watching you" Joseph chuckles with a brilliant grin, but there's a weird light in his eyes. I ignore it, wondering if he had issues with a few mogs as well. I wouldn't be surprised.

"I was just scouting around for some food when I heard an explosion. I came to see what it was and then I saw you bolting away from the mogs. I thought I'd help you out seeing as you've just helped us all out" he shrugs.

"Thank you" I say sincerely. "I really thought I was going to die then" I shiver. Joseph looks at me a little sympathetically and then looks around carefully to make sure the mogs aren't back again. You can't be too sure.

"You're welcome" he says softly. "Honestly, I know this sounds stereotypical and over-used, but I would regret it if I didn't save you" I blush at the intensity of his stare and then we both break off, looking away from the other.

"So" he grins, turning back to me and trying to break the semi-awkward silence. "How are you enjoying the Games?" he chuckles.

I smile, swinging my legs over the branch, feeling the most light-hearted I've been in a while. I can't stay here long because longer than half an hour together and we're considered allies. And I already have one, so I'd be breaking the rules. Yet despite knowing this I want to stay here forever.

"It's been wonderful" I roll my eyes and he laughs at once. His light-hearted attitude strikes me once more; how is it possible for him to be so happy in such a bad situation?

"I've been fortunate so far" he winks. "But then when you can turn into a bird you're usually all right" he chuckles and then morphs into a little blackbird right in front of me. He hops around, making funny chirping noises and it takes some effort for me to control my laughing.

"Very cute" I grin. "You have it all worked out then" I add. He chirps in response and then changes again so he's back to the boy sitting in front of me. With the sunlight shining through the trees and onto him I can't help but notice how, well, _hot_ he is. And that thought makes me blush a little.

"I need to get going" I finally say to distract myself as well as needing to face reality. "I'm meeting up with my ally," I add regretfully. Joseph's face falls a little as he plays with the hem of his shirt.

"That's a shame, I was going to ask if you wanted to be my ally" he replies but there's something in his voice that tells me he already knew I had one.

"I would if I could have two allies" I say apologetically and disappointed. I love Ella but I enjoy spending time with Joseph. "But the rules are rules"

Joseph smiles and then offers me his hand. "Do you want me to give you a lift out of here?" he offers. I nod, smiling gratefully, and then accept his hand.

It's weird, one moment we're on the tree and then the next minute we're in a small clearing somewhere else completely. I look around and then recognise a burnt out pile of leaves where Ella lit one of the fires. I think this could be the first one so Ella must have headed west.

"I'll be off then" Joseph looks at me kindly. Without thinking I lean forwards and wrap my arms around him in a hug out of gratitude for everything he's done for me. He saved my life today, something I may not be able to repay.

"Thank you Joseph" I murmur quietly. He pulls away, his hand brushing my cheek very softly.

"Stay safe Marina" he replies seriously and then he's gone, leaving me all alone in the clearing.

It takes me a few moments to collect myself. I look around, wondering if he's in the trees above me but he's gone, nowhere to be seen. The minute he left I felt empty, as though I've lost a part of me. I shake that thought off because it's stupid and I need to get going. I sigh and then set off in the direction where Ella would have headed for the other fires.

I admit, I don't concentrate as much as I should on where I'm going. Instead, I'm focusing too much on the way Joseph smiled and the way his eyes lit up whenever he talked. Of how annoyingly attractive he was and how much I wanted to spend more time with him. And how my cheek feels like it's burning from where he touched it.

I finally make it to the third fire that Ella was supposed to light, just to make sure she lit it before I can head back to the stream. I stop dead in my tracks when I get there though because it's not been lit. Ella never made it here.

Somewhere between the first fire and the second one, Ella's been caught.

"Ella!" I don't care about mogs finding me in my panic as I race back the way I came, trying to find Ella. She's in trouble, that's the only explanation I can come to. With her adeptness in here nothing else could be the problem. "Ella!"

I run for a few more moments before a scream pierces the air from a voice I know all too well. The voice of a twelve-year-old girl. The voice of a twelve-year-old girl who is in fear for her life.

"Marina!" I hear Ella scream. "Marina, help me!"

Xxx

**Adam – Day 4**

I have no idea whether it's morning when I wake up again. I'm slumped next to the fire, my hands not tied up anymore. My head still pounds although I don't know if that's because of my earlier wound or the memory legacy Hannah was using on me. Maybe it's both.

"You hungry?" Hannah is already awake and poking the fire with a stick. I get up, flexing my arms and wrists, glad they're free.

"Starving" I reply cautiously, not sure if Hannah will just laugh and not allow me to eat anyway. But she simply watches me closely before passing me a bread roll covered in cheese.

"Where did you get this?" I ask, almost in awe. She must have gotten a good haul at the cornucopia, although I would have thought the bread would be stale by now…

"The sponsors gave it to me. I got it last night" she smirks, waiting for my reaction.

It feels like I've been punched in the stomach. It clearly shows that the mogs don't care what happens to me; in fact they think this is all very entertaining. A tough Loric girl hurting the weak mog they're ashamed to kill one of their race. In fact, this is so entertaining, that they're rewarding Hannah with food. And that hurts a lot.

It's also confusing. They must think that she's torturing me or something along those lines, not trying to convert me. Otherwise they would have intervened because what Hannah is doing is completely against the law.

"Thanks anyway" I mumble, taking a bite from it. We both fall into silence, Hannah's face filled with darkness as she continues to poke at the fire. Her brief good mood is now over and she's back to being moody. Not that I can blame her.

I think about yesterday, when Hannah showed me the extent of the mogs' rule. I think of how hard her life has been, slaving away in the factories year after year. Watching her grandparents begin to wither away with grief and exhaustion. And then the one time she finds a source of happiness that's cruelly taken away from her.

"I didn't realise" I finally say. Hannah looks up, her eyes watching me curiously although her face is an impassive as ever. "If I'd known…" I trail off because even then I probably would have done nothing.

"I know" Hannah doesn't have to say much but I know that in her own way, she's forgiving me of the wrongs my race has committed.

I wonder if that means we're done with the memory thing but when she walks towards me, I realise she's still not finished yet. I wonder if she thinks that the only way I'll learn is to see the whole horrible truth.

"I don't want to see it all" I say weakly as she approaches me. She simply smirks and then leans down, her face serious.

"Then try _living_ it" she retorts and then her hand is on my forehead and my whole world disappears again.

Xxx

When I come to, I'm in a small waiting room with a chair and a small table. There's no window in here. Hannah, the ghost-like girl who watches the memories with me, is nearby. Her face is cold and impassive but again there's that terrible pain in her eyes.

I look around the room and see Wade is in here, sitting on the chair woodenly. He's got tears on his cheeks and I can tell he's shaking by the way he clenches his hands. Despite my initial dislike for him, I feel sorry for him.

"Wade!" the door opens and Hannah runs in, throwing her arms around him. I get a lump in my throat as I watch the two of them embrace, both sobbing in their grief and fear. Now I feel really terrible.

"Whatever happens, just remember I've always loved you and I always will" Wade whispers, pulling away from Hannah and cupping her face in his hands. His face is deadly serious, knowing he has to get these words out. "No matter what Hannah, I'll always love you"

She can only merely sob as she hurls herself back into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Next to me, Hannah sighs sadly, regret in her face. I wonder if she wishes she could have said more.

Eventually the door's opened and Hannah is dragged out, despite her pleas to stay for longer. She manages to choke out a small 'I love you' before the door is slammed shut behind her. I think Wade catches her words but I can't be sure.

"I never saw him after that. I mean I saw him on TV, but that's not the same" Hannah murmurs, tears slipping down her cheeks. I reach out to take her hand like I did yesterday but she simply moves away from me. The rejection burns more than it should.

The scene changes and it's about Hannah's life after the Calling. Wade will be in the village by now where he'll be training for next year's Games. But Hannah is left here and life becomes grey and boring once more. She works and eats and sleeps and then repeats the pattern over and over.

"The worst thing was that even though the Games meant he would certainly die, I could still see him again. You have no idea how hard that was" Hannah sighs next to me. "I just wanted to see him again"

The scene changes to the next Calling. Again Hannah is waiting here in the crowd, not as scared as she was last year. She's had the worst now; she can take whatever comes. So when her name is called she doesn't cry, instead she simply walks down the stairs to take her place.

"Were you happy to be picked?" I ask. Hannah certainly doesn't seem upset in the memory, instead she's smirking at the cameras. But I can see that tell-tale glint in her eyes that gives her away.

"Of course not. But I knew Wade would be watching and I wanted to make him proud" Hannah sighs. "I also wanted him to know that I would fight and he should do the same" she admits.

The next few memories are harder to stomach. Watching Hannah say goodbye to her sister is just as hard as the memory of her with Wade. I'm sure I have tears in my eyes but I try not to let them fall. Next to me, Hannah doesn't seem to care about whether I'm watching or not and I watch sadly as the tears roll down her cheeks.

Hannah's mentor is pretty cool. Hilde was a martial arts instructor and is determined to help her newest tribute out. Hannah immerses herself in training during the day and spends the nights in front of the TV, her eyes fixed on Wade whenever he's on.

At first things are all right. Wade survived the initial bloodbath and Hannah had cried in relief. She still loved him, even after a year apart from him. After that Wade was able to survive a mog attack without any injuries and killing a mog himself. Hannah had been delighted.

But then things went wrong. Wade had been caught up in a Gamemakers challenge that involved krauls. He hadn't been able to outrun them. I watch the memory horror, as he's ripped apart in front of Hannah's terrified eyes.

Hannah shows me the memory of her watching Wade's death. She's screaming, Hilde barely able to control her. She's hysterical as the cannon goes off and Wade's body is taken away.

"That was the worst night I'd ever had…worse than the Calling because at least he was alive then" Hannah says next to me, her face lined with grief. "You can't imagine the pain…the grief I felt" her voice chokes a little and I reach out for her hand. She lets me take it this time.

After that Hannah turns into this kind of shell. She trains and eats and sleeps and trains again. She doesn't care as the Loric are killed; none of them matter anymore. She doesn't smile when two Loric win that year. She just gets on with the training but not as well as she did before.

Watching these memories of Hannah's pain and grief tears me up inside. How she managed to get on with her life after all of this just beats me. I look at Hannah with a new respect now as well as admiration. She's a pretty incredible person.

Things change once more for Hannah when she's taken to the Capital. She still feels the pain of Wade's death every day but she's going to try and fight as hard as she can. She wants to make the mogs accountable for Wade's death.

Hannah skips through the memories of the interview and the training session where I beat her, although I can feel the anger of that encounter. She stops flicking through her memories and then I realise it's me.

I'm running through the forest, chasing the little red-haired girl. I can feel Hannah's desperation as she tries to catch up with us, trying to save the girl. All Hannah can think of is Wade and how he was killed too.

I watch the death of Maggie all over again, the disgust of my actions hitting me over and over. I don't need Hannah's emotions anymore; I hate myself for what I've done.

"Don't you see?' Hannah turns to me. There's a gentle smile on her face as she squeezes my hand. She must know how shell-shocked I am. "Don't you see how wrong it is?" she smiles, because she must know that I finally understand everything.

I know why she took me and showed me those memories. She wanted to show one mog how bad things really were, how wrong we were. By showing me her pain and struggles through the years, I understand more than I could have any other way. I've finally realised just what horrible things we've done to the Loric.

"Yes" I finally whisper. "Yes I do understand" Hannah grins triumphantly, her face clearing with relief.

"Well then, what are you going to do about it?" she grins.

Before I can respond, everything fades around me and I'm back in the memory with the young girl, Maggie. But it's not a memory anymore. This is different. Instead of Ivan with the sword, it's me and Hannah is nearby, watching me.

"Please!" Maggie sobs. "Please don't" I look up in confusion to see Hannah nearby, her eyes watching me closely. This is a test for me, a test to see if I truly do understand.

I look down at Maggie again, seeing her desperate tear-streaked face. I look down at the sword in my hand and then throw it away, disgusted with everything that I've done against the Loric. And with this scene, Hannah is showing me what I need to do now.

I need to help the Loric.

Xxx

**Maren – Day 4**

It's late morning when I wake up, the sun already high in the sky. I was woken up by the noise of an explosion or a bomb or something else. I look around, expecting there to be a new challenge for me to face but instead, there's nothing but the calm forest. I settle down, looking out for trouble, but calm for now. I need to come up with a plan.

I'm stuck up in this tree for the time being. If I had my legacies I would turn invisible and escape as quickly as possible. But because of all that smoke that I breathed in earlier, all of my legacies have gone and aren't returning any time soon. As well as this, I have some horrible burns on my legs and arms.

I move a little in my sleeping bag, moaning weakly in pain as my burn brushes against the material. It hurts so much, more than I could ever imagine it would. I bite my lip hard and just concentrate on breathing as I continue to get out of the sleeping bag.

Below me the mogs are still fast asleep. They must have been up half the night to see if I would fall out of the tree whilst sleeping but they don't seem to realise that I have rope with me.

I begin to pack up my things, stuffing them all in my rucksack. I need to get moving now, before the mogs wake up. However, moving quickly is easier said than done as the pain whenever I move my leg is terrible.

"Oh god" I can't help but whimper. I have tears streaming down my face now and I'm pretty sure that I can't run. I can hobble, but not run, and limping won't get me anywhere. That's going to be a huge problem.

I lean back against the tree, biting my lip so hard it's bleeding. I close my eyes, praying for a miracle when I hear this ringing noise and then a thump.

I open my eyes and see a fluttering silver parachute up above me. Excitement races through me at once and I grin in delight. I've been given something from a sponsor! I get up eagerly, despite the pain, and drag myself up to the branch where the parachute is lodged. Making sure I'm secure on the tree, I reach out for the gift.

I grab the box and eagerly open it, grinning when I see the box of cream or gel. I open the lid and without thinking, dip my fingers into the clinical-smelling gel. Immediately the throbbing in my hands where the gel touches it disappears and I gasp in wonder.

Delighted with this new medicine I continue to lather it on my hands and on my leg. I sag against the tree in relief at the lack of pain, thrilled that I've been given this new gift. I look up at the sky, knowing I'll be on screen right now.

"Thank you" I murmur softly. Although I hate the mogs I can't deny that they've just seriously helped me out with this wonder gel. Maybe I can get out of this situation after all. I just need to think clearly and be as calm as I usually am.

It's when I begin to look around to get back down to my rucksack that I see it. I just happened to look up when it glimpsed it in the corner of my eye. A tracker jacker nest. They're the most vicious wasps in all of Lorien; their poison is strong enough to cause hallucinations and even in extreme cases, death.

I freeze at once, knowing I need to back away at once. Panic races through me, immobilising me. If tracker jackers think you're going to disturb their nest and destroy their home then you're in trouble. My best bet is to back away as calmly as possible before they attack me.

But just as I slowly move away from the nest, I realise this could be the miracle I need. Tracker jackers are always at their calmest in the morning and they won't be so deadly as they are later in the day. But most importantly they can cause the distraction I need.

I grab my rucksack and strap it on to me, making sure everything I have is safely stowed inside. I need to make a quick escape once I'm done and I don't need to waste any time by packing up. I grab the sword and climb up the tree to the tracker jacker nest.

I take a deep breath, as I get closer to it, settling myself securely onto a branch. The wasps are already out and I can hear their buzzing even from here. But it's still drowsy and I wonder, a little hopefully, whether the legacy sapping smoke might have had an effect on them. I take another deep breath, trying to steady my nerves as well as my hands on the hilt of the sword. This needs to be fast and quick.

I raise the sword above my head, aware of the mogs beginning to stir underneath the tree. I need to hurry up. I grit my teeth and then bring the sword down, right onto the branch.

It sways hard and there's a slight cracking noise, but it doesn't go tumbling to the ground like I expected. I swear under my breath, realising that my strength has diminished as well, maybe because of that poisonous smoke that I inhaled so much of. Two more hits should do it.

There's a nearby buzzing noise right by my ear and before I can think to protect myself, I get a horrible stinging pain right on my cheek. I hiss in shock and then another stabbing pain hits my arm, making me swear loudly. The wasps have begun to realise the danger and if I don't hurry up, they could kill me.

Desperately, I raise the sword again, crying out as another wasp gets my neck. The pain is so bad I can feel my mind losing focus. I need to do this with one more blow. Using all my strength I bring the sword down on the branch. It splinters and then with a harsh crack, breaks off, falling to the mogs below.

Things go very slowly for some reason. I watch as the nest falls towards the ground, the wasps seemingly unaware of the danger just for now. I watch as a mog girl casually stretches out her arms and rolls over.

Then the nest hits the ground.

It's like an explosion of noise and anger. The nest bursts open and the wasps are flying out, buzzing in fury as they go for their attackers. Well, the ones they think are the attackers anyway. The wasps swarm around the mogs, who wake up with screams and cries, not sure of what the threat is.

"To the water!" one shrieks. I'm seemingly forgotten as they all race towards the nearest source of water, the cloud of deadly wasps following them. I see one girl getting overwhelmed with wasps as she attempts to run to the water, lagging behind the others. The buzzing is insanely loud…or maybe that's my head.

Despite my spinning head from the tracker jackers, I know I need to get moving. Adrenalin and fear of the mogs returning hits me and I scramble down the tree. In my desperation, I miss out a few branches and end up tumbling to the ground, winded and in pain once more.

The buzzing has begun to wear off a little and I can't see any tracker jackers around. My plan must have worked and the mogs must be bolting to the water now.

I stagger to my feet, bolting in the opposite direction from where the mogs went. Or maybe not. Because as I stagger through a group of trees, I see a swollen corpse on the ground, covered in wasp stings that ooze green goo. One of the mogs didn't survive the attack after all and is dying. I dry heave as I fall to my knees, the sight of this mog and the poison from the wasps hitting me.

With a huge effort of strength, I manage to pull myself to my feet and stagger off again. A cannon goes off and I know the mog girl is now dead. This is confirmed when her body explodes into ash. My second kill in here. But I don't have time or effort to celebrate this victory.

The poison from the wasps really begins to hit me. Falling stars drop around me, hitting the ground with colourful explosions of pinks and purples and blues. I stagger into a nearby hole as orange spiders crawl over me, biting and tearing at me. I hear someone screaming but I don't know if that's me, or part of the hallucination.

I open my eyes in terror and then make a choking sound in horror as a mog stands over me, it's teeth turning into fangs and it's eyes turning red. It says something and then leans down, holding out its hands. I watch as the nails turn to claws.

And then I faint.

Xxx

When I wake up I'm lying in a sleeping bag, a fire crackling nearby. My head hurts but the stings from the wasps don't hurt so much and the burns aren't throbbing anymore. I'm just really tired and emotionally drained.

I move my head a little and can tell I'm in a cave. I saw a few of these near the stream, in the steep hill and hidden by some boulders. I don't know how I got here but I feel safe for some reason.

"Mmgggh" I mumble as I try to sit up, trying to find out who brought me here. It can't have been me because of the dreadful hallucinations and my bad state. A shadow moves nearby and then someone comes into view, someone I got to know in the village.

"Sam" I smile in relief, lying back down in the sleeping bag. I'm so tired and he's such a welcome face to see in here. Sam smiles gently, kneeling down next to me, a bowl of something in his hands.

"Just sleep Maren. We'll talk later" he says kindly. The temptation is too strong to resist so I lie down, letting my eyelids flutter shut. I feel a soft touch on my face and it's nice. Comforting.

"Why are you here?" I can't help but mumble. He laughs softly and I smile, feeling safe.

"I'm going to look after you" he promises and then I fall into a deep sleep.

Xxx

**Stanley – Day 4**

As the tree tumbles to the ground, I grip Maddy hard and then launch us away from the tree. Using telekinesis, I divert the tree so that when it falls it'll hit the piken.

I hear its roar in pain and anger as the huge trunk whacks the piken right on its nose. I can't help the grim chuckle as I land on the ground, twirling my pipe staff in my hand.

Maddy is beginning to run away but the piken isn't that stupid. It manages to kick a nearby tree so that it falls and bars the way out of here. Maddy comes to a standstill when she realises there's no way for her to get out of here, not without my help anyway.

"I really hope you have some brilliant idea planned!" she calls to me, her face filled with panic but something else as well. Determination. Now she's realised she's stuck in this, she's going to try and get out of it as best she can. I'm actually really proud of her for that.

"Not brilliant" I chuckle. The piken lashes out for me but I twirl away, brining my staff up so that it slashes the beast. It roars in pain and anger, frustrated by my speed. "But enough to let us win"

It's actually quite flattering that Maddy is letting me take control right now. I know she doubts me, I can tell that easily, but I know she trusts me enough to let me do my own thing here. I just need to prove to her that I can fight as well as I boast.

Hours of training with Sandor have really paid off. As the piken swerves one way for an attack, I automatically go the other way, dodging the hit completely. As the piken swipes out at me I'm easily able to jump over the claws without breaking a sweat.

As I continue to toy with the piken, enjoying myself far too much to be normal, Maddy seems to be doing something. She's running between two trees, a length of rope in her hands. I decide to ignore her and carry on with taunting the piken.

"Need a hand?" there's a confident voice and then a Loric guy of about 17 drops down from a nearby branch, a sword in his hand. He's smirking confidently and although he's trying to steal my thunder, I kind of like him. He looks like me, albeit a much weaker version of me. He must have come running at the thought of a kill.

"No!" I yell back. I jump onto a nearby tree, racing up the side until I'm over the piken and then I jump down so I'm on its head. I land punches on its ears where they poke out between the coarse fur. The piken roars and tries to shake me off, but I simply hook my arm around its neck and continue my assault.

Without listening to me, the Loric guy begins his attack on the piken too. He's got a long spear and uses it to jab at the piken. He's clearly not trained as well as me and he's too confident for absolutely no reason at all. He can't fight off the piken and something bad will happen to him. It's like a bad feeling creeps over me and I know this guy is going to die.

"Get out of here!" I yell at him but it's too late. The piken swipes out with its huge claw and hits the guy right in his chest. He's sent flying back into a tree with a sickening thud and then he falls to the ground.

In the distance, a cannon is fired.

Blind fury hits me. I don't think or care anymore, I simply react. I leap down from the piken, slashing and stabbing it with my pipe. I'm racing around it faster than before and the beast doesn't hurt me once.

"Stanley!" the piken is really weakening by now and I know I'll be able to kill it soon. But for some reason I keep putting it off, the anger at the boy's death is keeping my hatred for this monster burning.

Maddy is gesturing with her hands, pointing to something but I don't understand what she's saying. She's distracting me and then something hits me in the chest, agony tearing through me. I cry out in pain as I'm thrown back in the air, smacking against a tree.

Fortunately, though, I don't die.

Maddy's mouth is a mask of horror but then she runs forwards, waving her arms in the air at the piken. She's baiting herself and it works. The piken takes off after her, catching up to her quickly. I scream out her name in a panic, trying to get to my feet weakly and despite the pain. She can't die! Not Maddy!

Suddenly the piken goes tumbling and I watch in shock as Maddy loops around the fallen piken, the spear from the dead Loric boy in her hand. She leaps up onto the fallen form of the piken, who's struggling to get up again, and then stabs it straight down into the piken's heart. It takes her a few attempts to get the spear in deep enough.

Finally, the piken lets out a huge roar and then begins to turn to ash. Maddy tumbles to the ground, ash swirling in the air around her.

I begin to wheeze, finally noticing the pain in my chest. Three vicious gashes disfigure my chest, bad enough to need stitches. Maddy runs over to me in a panic, her hands scrabbling desperately against my chest. She's panting hard and her hair is all over the place but I can't help but think how beautiful she is.

"How did you make it fall?" I ask in wonder. She rifles in a nearby bag of ours, desperately searching for the healing stone that we eventually found after a lot of stone searching. I want to tell her that the injuries really aren't as bad as she thinks but she's already talking.

"Tied rope between two trees" she points back briefly to where the piken tripped over. I see the rope that she was carrying earlier and I laugh in shock and pride.

"Nice one" I grin at her as she presses the black healing stone onto my chest. I try to ignore the pain but it's really bad and tears form in my eyes. The healing stone is wonderful but it hurts like hell.

"You were more impressive" she shakes her head and I see anger in her eyes. "What were you thinking Stanley?! Taunting with it like that! You should have just killed it" she says worriedly.

"I don't know…I was angry that the boy died" I look around to see if his body is here but it's not. Somehow the mogs managed to collect it when I was preoccupied. Maybe when Maddy was killing the beast. I was completely focused on her and not on anything else.

"I understand" Maddy leans back now that my chest is healed and I'm ok. "But I was worried" she sighs. She looks down, her face still filled with worry.

Without thinking I lean forward and press my lips to hers. It doesn't matter that we've both been sweating and are both covered in ash and blood. Nothing matters apart from the fact that Maddy kisses me back too.

We kiss for a long while, not caring if mogs could be around or cameras could be watching. I just want to kiss Maddy and forget life for a bit. And it's one hell of a distraction.

We finally pull back, both of us blushing and shy. Maddy smiles softly at me, before linking her hand with mine. I'm about to say something when there's a ringing noise of a bell and then a silver parachute drifts into the area, a box attached to it.

"A gift!" Maddy bolts over excitedly, ripping open the box. I chuckle as I gather up our things, knowing we need to get a move on. We made a lot of noise and some mogs could be on their way. I'm ok with fighting them but Maddy's exhausted after her fight with the piken.

"Stanley, they gave us a cupcake each!" Maddy laughs as she bites into her pink one, her eyes widening at the taste. I laugh and take my own, before linking my hand with Maddy. We need to go now.

"It's because of your badass fight with the piken" I smile fondly. Maddy blushes as she continues to eat her cake, her beautiful eyes watching me happily.

"Couldn't have done it without you" she laughs as we leave the clearing. I look back one last time to see the smear of blood where the boy was killed, the spear lying nearby.

Neither of us mentions him ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, especially the Navrina moment :D Also, Maren would have inhaled a lot more of the poisonous smoke than any of the others, which is why she's the only one who lost her legacies for a bit.<strong>

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18 - Empty Promises

**Disclaimer****: I don't own HG or LL **

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I know I say this every week but I really do appreciate them all and I love reading all of your thoughts, especially when some of you actually guess some of my future plans for this story :D**

**Also, I'm freeeeeeeee! All exams are over and it's now the summer holidays for me! Which means a lot of writing :D**

**Responses to reviews:**

- **Guest – Thanks for telling me about the mistake in the summary, I was distracted when I updated it. It's now been changed so it's correct now :D**

- **John and Six might not end up with other people. It's just going to be a long process… :D In fact as far as other pairings go I'm not sure except Navrina is a given :D**

- **Guest – Maren couldn't use telekinesis for the tracker jacker nest as the smoke that she inhaled temporarily disabled her legacies. She inhaled a lot more than the others which is why she was the one most affected.**

- **Hanny999 – Three hasn't died yet and won't in Round 1… :D**

**Please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 - Promises<p>

**Marina – Day 4**

I race after the sound of Ella's scream, my heart pounding in fear. I had never even thought for a minute that Ella would be hurt by the mogs; she had the safe job! But somehow it has happened and I have only mere seconds to save her.

"I'm coming Ella!" I yell, trying to attract her attention, to show her that I'm here and coming to save her. As well as this, I know that if the mog hears me screaming for her, he or she will wait a few moments longer so that they can kill more than one Loric. They love the idea of glory and honour.

I burst through two trees and enter a small clearing. I scan around for Ella desperately, my heart almost jumping out of my chest from exertion and fear. I see her caught up in a net, thrashing about in it desperately, as she tries to free herself but her panic is entangling her even more.

"Mar!" she sobs in terror. I run over to her at once, trying to pull it off her as quickly as possible. This is a trap set up by a mog trying to catch a Loric to kill and I bet one is going to be around.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I'm here" I soothe as I finally pull her out of the net and into my arms. She sobs, clinging to me as her tears wet my neck. My hands are shaking badly.

There's a snapping noise behind me and I react at once. I push Ella away from me and see a mog boy behind me; his lips twisted in a snarl as he positions his spear to throw. With a triumphant grin he throws the spear towards us, the deadly weapon flying towards us.

I dodge the spear and instinct built up over the past year kicks in. I pull an arrow from my quiver and set it to my bow, shooting the arrow in his direction. This is all happens in less than a second and then the arrow pierces the mog's neck. He pulls it out, halving the short remainder of his life. A cannon booms as he falls to the ground, exploding into a pile of ash.

"Marina" Ella's voice is weak and I turn, about to reassure her when I freeze. Lodged in her stomach is the spear the mog threw. A red stain begins to spread on her shirt around the spear.

Ella crumples to the ground and I lunge out, catching her in my arms. Tears stream down my face as I pull the spear out, knowing I need to remain calm despite my panic. I have to help her, but how can I focus when I hear her laboured gasping? How can I focus when my mind is in shock?

"It's ok, I can heal you" I don't know who I'm trying to persuade more, her or me. Ella's breathing quickly in my lap, tears in her eyes, and her hand gripping my arm. Her grasp is as hard as steel.

I press my hands against her wound, trying to clear my mind. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and focus on my legacy. At once it kicks in, ice flowing through my veins and fingertips. Below my hands I can feel the wound slowly starting to heal up and the blood begins to flow back into the wound. Ella hisses in shock and probably pain too but I know this is helping her.

I don't pull away until I'm absolutely sure there's nothing wrong with her. When I finally do, Ella's smiling at me, the tears gone from her eyes. I pull her into a hug, burying my face in her hair as she slowly strokes my back. Funnily enough it's her comforting me, not the other way round.

"I thought you were going to die then," I sob, wiping the tears from my eyes. I feel a little embarrassed at my outburst. Although, considering I almost died today and then Ella almost died, I have every reason to start crying. I've had a hard day.

"You would never let that happen" Ella says sweetly, her words filled with faith in me. I gently squeeze her hand before helping her get up, ignoring the blood on her shirt. It's an unpleasant reminder of today but again, it could be worse. She could be dead.

We walk out of the clearing quickly, aware that more mogs could come to find out what the screaming and shouting was about. I'm still shaking and I feel more unstable now than I have before in this arena. My life being threatened is one thing but Ella being endangered is the worst thing that could possibly happen.

I don't turn around to look at the pile of ash as we leave the clearing. I don't turn to look at the person I murdered.

Xxx

"Did you manage to do it?" Ella asks hours later on as we're camped up in a tree again. We're talking quietly, knowing any mog could turn up and try to kill us.

"Do what?" I ask, preoccupied by the sudden realisation that I killed two mogs today. Two! I know that I might have had help with the first one but I can't help but feel proud of myself.

But I'm also conflicted. I killed two people today, even though they were going to kill us, they're still people. They have families and futures and I took that away. I know it's silly because the mogs would never feel this way, but I can't help it. I suppose I should take comfort in the fact that I have a conscience.

"Get some weapons" she says patiently, bringing me back to the present. It's hard to not get absorbed into death and pain in this arena, but Ella always manages to remind me to be light-hearted, if only for her sake.

"Yep" I chuckle, showing her the bow and arrow to remind her. "I got the food and your favourite cake too" I poke her belly lightly and she giggles. "But I also might have destroyed all of their supplies in the process" Ella bursts out laughing without thinking and then her hand flies up to her mouth, quietening her giggles.

"Little Miss Giggles" I say fondly, remembering the name my grandparents used to call me so long ago before everything went wrong in Lorien. Before they were all killed and I was left alone.

"And look what I got you" I grin, pulling out the piece of apple cake I remembered to steal from the mogs. Ella's face lights up and she smiles up at me, her eyes shining with tears of happiness. This means a lot to her. Seeing her so happy makes everything worth it and I pull her into another hug.

We settle into silence for a bit as we set up for the night in the tree. We've got a good routine going now and in less than five minutes we're settled down for the night. And just as well because the sun is beginning to dip in the sky and it will soon be dark in the forest. And the dark is the most dangerous time of all.

"What was your life like before the Games?" Ella asks. We're curled up together in the sleeping bag, high up in a tree. The rope is wrapped tightly around us both and although it's uncomfortable, it keeps us safe.

"Pretty boring" I smile down at her as I play with her hair. She's leaning against me, the prized apple cake in her hands. She's nibbling at it, crumb by crumb, savouring every second of it. Knowing how much she appreciates it makes me glad that I took the risk to get everything today.

"Mine was too" Ella smiles sadly. "I lived with my family in Innail" she says wistfully. I can understand how she feels so I don't say anything; I just let her carry on talking.

"My parents didn't fight in the attack" Ella looks a little ashamed. "Not like yours" I squeeze her hand gently, shaking my head.

"Don't be ashamed of that El" I say softly. "They did it to protect you" I promise. She frowns as she looks up at me, clearly not believing me.

"How is that protecting me?" she asks softly. I sigh as I look out at the sun as it slowly leaves the sky, letting night come.

"They're giving you a life worth living. You see, my parents died in the attack and I was made to live in the orphanage. It's not a life Ella; it's just wasting time until you can get out or die. Your parents have given you something worth living for" I explain. Ella looks down, her face thoughtful.

"I'd never thought about that" she admits. "I suppose I am lucky that I know my family and that I know they love me and want to look after me" she says slowly.

"I tell you what, once you get out of here, you tell them that you love them" I smile down at her. "Because at the end of the day, nobody will love you more than your family" I say, wistfully thinking of my own. This time, Ella squeezes my hand.

"You have a family too" she says softly. "Me and Joseph and Hector…and Adelina" she says after a pause.

"Joseph?" I ask with a confused frown. The other three I can understand, but not him. After all, I know he saved my life but I barely know him and he barely knows me. We're just two strangers fighting to stay alive and our paths happen to cross every now and then.

"He saved you, didn't he? That's what families do, they look out for each other" Ella says sweetly. I smile and kiss her hair, leaning my cheek against her.

"You're right, that's what families do" I admit. After all, it's what Ella and I do for each other and it's why our bond is so strong.

I'm suddenly filled with a warm and fuzzy feeling, one that makes me feel happy and safe. Love. I'm filled with love for this little girl who gave me something to fight for. This little girl who is now my sister. I'm filled with love for the people who have helped me and been kind to me. Ella's right, _they're_ family.

"Time to get some sleep" I say after a while. "You look tired" she nods and lies down in the sleeping bag as I wrap the remainder of the cake for her to finish tomorrow. I'll take first watch tonight and then I can wake Ella up later for second shift.

"Night Marina…love you" she murmurs softly as she begins to drop off. I smile fondly, stroking her hair as I hum a gentle tune for her to fall asleep too.

"Love you too" I finally reply. "Forever and ever. I promise"

Xxx

**Stanley – Day 5**

Despite my best efforts, Maddy and I haven't come across any mogs. I've done everything: lighting smoking fires, calling out for the mogs to come and catch us, even heading up the cornucopia which is now completely empty for some reason. But no mogs turn up.

"This is stupid" Maddy complains. It's late afternoon and she's trailing behind me, struggling to keep up with her still slightly sore ankle. She has turned from eager to kill mogs to completely frustrated with my uselessness.

"It's not, some will come, I promise" I reply but there's insecurity in my voice. Maddy rolls her eyes and then comes to a stop, putting her hands on her hips.

"Stanley" there's a warning note in her voice. "_Stanley!"_

I turn with a sigh, looking at her a little nervously. She's smaller and thinner than me but man; she is good at giving lectures. Despite knowing her for less than a week, it feels like we've known each other a lifetime.

"What?" I ask petulantly. She grins despite herself, finding me pretty funny. That makes me pout more.

"Let's give it up for today. I'm tired and hungry and I don't fancy fighting a mog at night. Besides, I don't want to hurt my ankle more than it's hurt. It's a wonder I can walk on it now" she reasons. I know she's right and Sandor would agree but I can't help but try to compromise.

"One more hour?" I beg. She shakes her head firmly and I sigh, walking over and dropping my bag to the ground.

"Fine" I whine. "We'll do it your way. But if a mog comes into the clearing, I'm killing it" I promise. She rolls her eyes but agrees with a nod of her head.

"I bet the minute you stop looking for them they'll all come along," Maddy jokes as she rifles around in her bag for some food. She's perked up loads since we've stopped the search.

"Probably" I chuckle. "But if that means I get to kill one, I'm happy" Maddy stares at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're slightly insane?" she jokes. I pull an offended face, finding it a lot easier to joke around than I used to. In fact, I never really used to joke around a lot.

"Plenty of times…I just tend to ignore them" I grin 'innocently'. Maddy smiles and then leans forward, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Call _me_ insane, but I like you like that" she grins, pulling back. I try to ignore the blush that's sure to be on my cheeks but it's hard.

"You like the bad boys" I tease her. She rolls her eyes once more but doesn't argue with me.

We both fall into silence as we continue to eat our food, enjoying the pleasantness of each other's company. It's nice to be here with her but not have to say everything all the time.

"Just going for a wash," I tell her. She nods as I go to a nearby stream, just out of sight of her. I strip down and quickly wash, getting the dirt and blood off me. I probably smell disgusting and it's a wonder Maddy even wants to stand near me, let alone kiss me.

I'm just pulling my clothes back on when I hear a scream. It's Maddy. Without thinking I ditch my shirt and race back to the clearing where Maddy is. She's in trouble and she needs my help. And there's also a part of me that's thrilled because I'm going to finally get to kill another mog.

I burst through and watch as a mog easily pushes Maddy away from him and to the ground. He raises his sword to deliver a deathblow but I'm faster. I run and then tackle the mog, knocking the sword out of his hand.

"Get away from her!" I growl, smashing my fist into its face. It stumbles back and I grab it's arm, dragging it to me. I clamp my hands down around its throat, ready to suffocate the life out of the thing when it brings its knee into my stomach and I fall back, winded.

I gasp for breath as the mog gets up, clambering for its sword. I get to my feet as well, looking out for a nearby weapon. Maddy is rifling through the bags, maybe looking for her own and then the mog lunges at me again.

It's a strong bastard, that's for sure. We land blows on the other but I've clearly got the upper hand. With my telekinesis, things are a lot easier for me. I shove the mog away to the ground as I search desperately for a weapon. I decide that I'm about to try and choke the mog again since Maddy hasn't got any weapons for me when things go horribly wrong.

Something flies out and strikes my head, right at my temple. I'm sent tumbling onto the ground as the rock lands next to me, blood dripping down my face. I think it was the mog that threw the rock whilst I was looking for a weapon. But I don't have much time to ponder because then the mog lunges out with his sword, right for me.

It's going to hit my heart.

I watch as the blade comes closer and closer knowing I'm dead. The mog grins as the sword is about to deliver the deathblow and-

And Maddy throws herself between the sword and me.

It hits her right in the heart. The blow is so hard that the blade goes all the way through her back and through her front so I can see the tip poking out of her shirt. The tip of the blade almost touches my chest.

Her eyes lock with mine as blood chokes down her chin. She tries to say something, maybe my name. My own eyes are as horrified as hers as the mog pulls the blade away and she slumps into me, my arms catching her at once. She chokes blood onto my shirt and then she goes lifeless in my arms, her head resting on my shoulder.

A cannon goes off.

Things go fuzzy for a bit. I'm not really aware of me screaming, of me grabbing the mog and snapping his neck in one easy movement. I'm not aware of trying to guard Maddy's body from the mog aircraft but it takes her anyway. I'm not aware of tearing the clearing to shreds, ripping trees up from the ground and pummelling tree trunks that don't yield to my vicious punches.

I didn't even get to say goodbye.

When my mind finally begins to clear, I'm sitting on a rock by the stream far away from the clearing Maddy was killed in. I'm not hugely aware of how I got there but it seems that even when I'm devastated my instincts are still good. I have my rucksack nearby and my knuckles are covered in blood. My blood.

I can't believe she's gone. I close my eyes and I can see her laughing eyes and beautiful grin that never left. I can hear her laugh echoing through the forest.

"I miss you," I whisper so softly that I know no one else will hear it. Tears begin to slip down my cheeks as the pain finally hits me, crippling agony spreading throughout my chest.

I didn't realise until she was gone just how much she meant to me.

Xxx

It's dawn and the sun is beginning to light up the dark sky, but for now the world is silent and very still. It feels private, private enough for me to say goodbye to Maddy, evern though she can't hear me. I stand by the stream, Maddy's nametag in my hand. It was the one thing I was able to salvage from her before the aircraft took her away. Before they took her away from me forever.

"You were better than everyone else" I say to the empty air in front of me, the nametag clutched in my hand. "You were easily better than me"

"You never let the Games change you and I respected you for that. I should have told you that. I wish I could tell you that" I don't care that people could be watching me right now; this moment is for Maddy, her family and me.

"The world will be a darker place without you in it" I can feel my throat choking up now and I try to blink back some tears. "_My _world will be worse without you…I miss you…and I'm sorry" I whisper. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you like I promised…sleep well, Maddy" I choke up at the end, my voice breaking off.

I drop the nametag into the water and watch as it disappears into the darkening water. The current washes it away from, taking it far away from me and I can see it tumbling down the stream until it's gone from my sight. It's gone forever and I can't get it back.

Just like Maddy, taken from me by the mogs.

Xxx

**Adam – Day 5**

I'd like to say that I went after the mogs after my mind-blowing revelation of realising that I need to help the Loric. I'd like to say that I went on a rampage, showing them who they should really fear.

In reality, I'm sulking in my new home/cave.

Hannah's disappeared, but I don't know where to. The last thing I can remember was that dream where I was about to kill Maggie and my revelation. After that, I'd woken up and Hannah was gone.

She didn't even leave me a message.

The reason I'm sulking is because despite my new ideas and new opinion, I thought she might help me out a bit. But she's basically chewed me up and spat me back out, not caring about my feelings. It's almost enough to make me hate her race again.

I also have no idea if my race even cares about me. I know it shouldn't matter because of what they did to the Loric, but the thought of Ivan abandoning me still hurts. He's probably too pre-occupied with killing kids. And now for the first time I realise just how sick that really is.

I sigh and then clamber to my feet, aware of how I have nothing with me. No clothes, food or weapons. Hannah, despite her wishes to get me on her side, has not been very kind to me at all.

"Stupid Loric, stupid girl" I mutter as I stagger out of the cave. I don't know if I really mean that or I'm saying that to fool my race, to pacify them and show them I'm still a mog.

Am I? I mean, of course I am a mog, but deep down I've changed. I don't look at the Games like some glorious triumph over the Loric, I see it as this terrible price the Loric have to pay for being beaten.

But at the same time, I can't change years of installed beliefs in two days. I still know the Great Book by heart, I still know that the mogs are stronger than the Loric and if I fight for them I'll only end up getting shot. And I don't want to die…but I don't want to kill Loric.

I don't know what I want.

I sit down on a nearby rock, confused. I was so sure of how wrong things were when Hannah was showing me those memories but now I look at it with different eyes. Yes, it's wrong, but it's what we mogs do. We fight, we win and we reign. It's only natural.

I groan and put my head in my hands, confused out of my mind. This all looked so clear yesterday but it's back to being confusing once more. Can I fight against my race because of one girl? And what will it gain?

_Don't think like that mog boy_ I gasp and straighten up when I hear that voice in my hand. It's Hannah, there's no doubt about that. You couldn't mistake that sarcastic voice and those biting words.

_H-Hannah?_ I try to say in my mind. It's weird, it sounds like she chuckles in her head and I gently rub my temples as a headache starts to build. My poor mind has been through a lot in these past few days.

_That's me_ she replies, sounding smug. _There was one thing I didn't tell you about the memory thing…we can communicate after that as well. _

I groan and shake my head, not amused with this turn of events. Fantastic. I have a freaking Loric in my head…but then I've had her memories in my head too. This really isn't that different.

What's even worse is that I'm glad she hasn't left me fully.

_So I literally can't get you out of my head? _I mutter sarcastically, still rubbing my temples.

_Basically_ she retorts. I roll my eyes, more focused on getting answers now that I can talk to her.

_Where are you? Why did you leave? _I ask her. She snorts mentally, which is really weird to hear, and then replies.

_If we hung around too much longer the Gamemakers would have gotten involved. But that's not the problem. You need to stop moping and do something._

_Like what? _I retort. _You want me to go around and kill all my people? Because that'll get me killed._

She doesn't say anything for a long time and when she does, her voice is a lot quieter. _Then how do you think the Loric feel?_

It's like the connection breaks off and then I'm by myself again. Her last words keep repeating over and over in my mind: _how do you think the Loric feel? _She's right of course, the Loric are the victims here, not me. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself.

So, first of all I need a plan. The likelihood of me going out and killing all the mogs is not probable but I can always get rid of one or two before I'm killed. Of course, I need to decide who.

The biggest threat in this arena is by far Ivan. I know he's as eager as possible to kill as many kids as possible but the thought of me killing my own brother hurts me more than I thought it would. I grew up with him; I can't kill him, I just can't. Not for Hannah or any other Loric kid. That's just asking too much.

I decide that for the moment I'm going to pretend to be the old Adam who hated the Loric. I need to fit in and not raise any alarms if I'm going to do what I need to do. I need to grow up and accept that I'm a traitor now.

I set off in the direction of the cornucopia. Either Ivan will be there or he's dead. Despite the fact that I'm not really on his side anymore, I still want him to be ok. I mean, we were brought up together and you can't completely ignore your feelings for your brother.

It's a long walk without water or food or any weapons. I'm scared of the thought of Loric turning up to kill me and I'm starting to get a terrible headache from dehydration. I wonder if I'll even make it there.

It seems like hours later, but it must only be an hour max that I stumble into the clearing with the cornucopia. It looks like there's been a fire here because the grass is all scorched and burnt, although the actual cornucopia is perfectly normal.

The first person I see is Ivan. He's sitting down, chewing on something and gesturing with his hands a lot. There are a few other mogs nearby and I can tell that our strategy of groups of three has clearly been forgotten. It's all about individual glory now.

I stumble forwards, my head pounding with pain and my vision becoming blurry. I'm so close to them and to food and water, but I don't even feel relieved. I just feel empty.

And then someone sees me.

It's weird, meeting up with Ivan again. He's clearly delighted that I'm alive and ok; I can tell by the way he pounds my back. In fact, it's so hard that I stagger a bit forwards and he has to steady me. He actually looks concerned about me.

"Haven't eaten in a while" I manage to explain and he sets me down as all the others mogs crowd around, talking to or about me.

"So where've you been Adam?" Ivan grunts as I eagerly bite into some food. It's not the good stuff we had before and for the first time I notice the charred grass and the lack of supplies. What's happened here?

"I was knocked out by the Gamemakers" I lie because I don't want to seem weak. "I woke up a few hours ago and then tried to make my way here…how's everything been with you?"

Ivan chatters away, not suspicious about me and just delighted that I'm ok and that we're a team again. My heart aches because I can't bear the thought of him being betrayed, especially by me. Yet the thought of killing any Loric kids is just as bad.

"So, we were going to head out to kill some more Loric…what do you think?" Ivan chuckles in anticipation. I fix a smile on my face, knowing I have to fool them all.

"Sounds great" I lie, my teeth gritted. "I can't wait"

Xxx

**John – Day 5**

I race through the forest, my heart pounding from more than exertion. I need to find her, need to save her from whatever she could be dealing with. From whatever new threat the mogs have thrown at her.

It had hit us out of the blue. One moment Sarah and I were sitting down together, enjoying the sun and our food and spending time together and then the next moment everything was ruined.

The Gamemakers were probably bored with Sarah and I, which is why they sent the krauls. They're small mog animals but are as vicious as hell. There had been ten of them and in trying to deal with them, Sarah and I had been separated.

I'd been chased away in one direction, she in the other. I didn't know where she'd gone, only that she wasn't there with me. And there were five furious Krauls on her trail and she has no legacies.

"Sarah!" I don't care if mogs find me. All I'm interested in is finding her. "Sarah, where are you?!"

There's no answer and I try to calm myself. Nothing's happened to her, if she were dead I'd hear a cannon. If she's injured I can heal her. Things will be all right.

There's a low growling noise and a Kraul throws itself at me from a bush as more enter the clearing. I react at once, tossing it away with telekinesis but I'm happier than I was. If there are krauls around than these must be the ones that chased Sarah. I killed mine.

But that could also mean that they've already injured Sarah beyond repair and she's dying.

As the kraul picks itself back up, another manages to evade me and then there's a horrible ripping, stabbing pain in my back as the Kraul rips at me. I can't help the scream coming from my throat as I try to fight it. I try my telekinesis but the pain distracts me too much.

There's the sound of a gunshot and then there's ash on top of me, choking me. More gunshots follow, three in total, and then the Krauls are gone, turned into ash. I press a hand to my back as best as I can as I turn to see who saved me.

I don't recognise him that well but I can tell he's Loric. One, he saved me and secondly, he's grinning at me friendlily as he holds his hand out. He pockets his small handgun that just saved me from my agonising death. The hand that's not healing me reaches out and grips his, letting him haul me to my feet.

"I have a healing stone if you need it" the boy offers, holding a black rock out. I shake my head as my legacy has already done most of the healing by now.

"Thanks but I have a legacy" I explain. The boy nods and stuffs it in a pocket of his ragged trousers. He's tall, taller than me, with a friendly face and black curly hair.

"I'm Joseph" he smiles as he tucks his hands in his pockets. Like me, his jacket is tied around his waist.

"John" I nod at him in welcome. I can't stay here too long since the rules for allies are that one you have one, you can't spend more than half an hour with another Loric or you're killed.

"I'm looking for Sarah, my ally, have you seen her?" I ask, not having forgotten my need to find her. The boy looks a little disappointed but simply nods.

"Sure, I'll help" he agrees, good-naturedly. I grin in relief, not realising how much I'd been hoping for his help. He looks like he's been surviving pretty well and someone like that is always good to have on your side.

We set off quickly, knowing we can't spend too long together. Despite the threat of mogs or Krauls, Joseph talks a lot. He's lonely apparently, not finding anyone to ally up with. I don't have the heart to tell him it's probably too late for that anyway and most people will have allied up together.

Every passing minute that I don't get to Sarah worries me more. She could be dying at the hand of a mog right now and I'm just walking around aimlessly. I become short-tempered, especially because I know Joseph will be off soon before I'm killed for breaking the rules.

"Sarah" Joseph is calling out as he teleports from a nearby branch. I'm envious of that legacy; it's definitely helpful in the arena. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" he chuckles.

I wish I could be that playful, even in this arena. But instead I'm having a mini-panic attack.

I'm almost about to give up, thinking that Sarah's dying somewhere and I've abandoned her when I hear a rustling noise nearby and then Sarah appears. She jumps down from a tree branch, looking around warily.

It's like everything changes. I'm not scared anymore or terrified that she's dead; no, I'm delighted. I run forwards and scoop her up in my arms, swinging her round and round.

"Where have you been?!" I try to sound angry but I'm just relieved that she's all right. Sarah laughs as she pulls away and that's when I notice the wicked gun in her hand.

"I was fighting off a mog…didn't you hear the cannon?" she asks. I furrow my brow because I didn't hear one, but then it might have happened when I was killing my own krauls and when the others were tearing me up.

"You killed a mog?" I ask a little incredulously. Sarah nods, proud of her achievement. As she should be.

"I have good aim…and a good weapon" she grins, stroking her gun in an impression of a mog. I laugh and then pull her in for another impromptu hug. I can't help it, I'm happy she's ok.

"I guess this means you'll be looking after me from now on" I chuckle. She grins, nodding as she links her hand with mine.

"Oh you can bet on that" she grins. There's a cleared throat behind us and Joseph is shifting on his feet, looking awkward.

"Well, um, I'll be off now" he mutters. Sarah smiles kindly at him, probably feeling as sorry for him as I do. I wish he could stay and join us but that'll end with one of us dead.

"Thanks for everything" I say. He nods, still looking sad, and then he's gone. Sarah's jumps a little shocked next to me, not knowing about his legacy but I simply stare at the empty space where he was sadly.

"I'm glad I have an ally" I finally say. "I'd hate to be alone in this arena" I shiver at the thought. Not having anyone to make sure you're being protected…no one there to talk to…it sounds horrible to me.

Sarah squeezes my hand as we head away, needing to leave this area before more attacks can come.

"You have me. Always" she promises.

For some reason, her promise still doesn't make me feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you're wondering why I included Joseph in John's POV it was because I wanted to show him from someone else's POV apart from using Marina's all the time. I also wanted to put him in because I love him :D<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and please review :D**


	20. Chapter 19 - Loneliness

**Disclaimer - I don't own LL or HG.**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you for all reviewing! I really appreciate all of the lovely things you say about this story. Thank you! Please continue reviewing because I love them! :D **

**Also, I've noticed that recently I've had fewer reviews and views for this story. I don't want to be annoying, but is there anything I can do to make this story better? Constructive criticism is always appreciated so please feel free to tell me. Thanks :D**

**Responses to reviews:**

**- In this story so far John hasn't developed any animal telepathy yet as he hasn't met BK…it's coming though, don't worry :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 – Loneliness<p>

A few days later

**Marina – Day 6**

It's another hot day today, the sun beating down on the arena. I know the Gamemakers can control the weather in here and they seem to be making it hotter and hotter for some reason. I'm not particularly enjoying the increasing heat.

The only real way to deal with the afternoon heat today is to go swimming. Despite my initial encounter with the stream and the wave that almost killed me, I know I can't afford to be fussy about where I get my water from and where I wash. Some of the smaller streams have dried up in the arena so the stream is one of the only sources left.

I know why the mogs are doing that of course. If some of the water sources are taken away that leaves the lake, this stream and maybe some bigger ponds in the woods. By doing this, the chances of an encounter and a fight are more likely.

Yet despite the growing threat of an attack, it's such a nice afternoon that I can't find it in me to be worried. The heat is making me sleepy and as I shut my eyes, I could almost imagine I'm at home on a hot day by the beach…

"Marina?" Ella breaks me out of my daydream. She's swimming in the pool nearby, her legs kicking underwater to keep her afloat. I smile as I sit up, knowing I have to stay alert for her.

"Yeah?" I smile as I dip my feet in the water. It's cool but very refreshing against the midday sun. I want more than anything to slip into the water and sink all the way to the bottom but I can't leave Ella here by herself.

"How long do we have left in here?" she asks. I frown as I try to think of the amount of days we have left; I've lost count.

The truth is, the idea of me being able to survive until now just didn't register in my mind so I never bothered with counting days. Yet the thought of me being able to survive Round 1 is now quite real.

"I think today is day 5" I say slowly. I reach into my rucksack and pull out the scrap paper I managed to get from the mog supplies before I blew them up. I got them for Ella to draw on but right now I'm trying to keep track of everything. I write down everything's that's happened.

Six days. We've been here for six days.

To be honest, it felt like we'd done a lot more and been in here a lot longer than six days. After all, we've blown up the mogs' supplies; I'd been hit by a wave and we've been through other things…yet it's been less than a week.

"It's Day 6 today" I push aside my fears so I don't upset Ella. "Eight more days" I smile, pretending to be happy. She smiles, not seeming too upset like I am. A lot can happen in six days, let alone eight.

"You should join me in here" Ella swims around lazily, floating on her back. I smile down at her, gently flicking her with some water. She giggles, lightly splashing me back. It's so hot I don't even mind.

"I can't, I've got to make sure we're not attacked" I smile down at her. "I mean, after all, we're still in the arena, not a holiday camp" I add teasingly. Ella giggles, her eyes fixed on the sky.

We're both silent for a while and then she sighs, her eyes still fixed on the sky. "I wonder if we'll see anyone up there tonight" she finally murmurs. My smile falls as I think of all those that have been killed already.

I remember each and every one of them. After all, those Loric were part of our race and they deserve to be remembered. So I've made it my duty to remember them, remember their names and hope that's some small comfort to their families.

Callie, Kira, Mason, Mikhail, Finn, Maggie, Maddy, Tobias, Ahmet. Nine children who shouldn't have died, yet they did all the same. Nine children who had so much to live for, so much to do with their lives. More precious lives that the mogs have taken away from us. In my own form of rebellion, I haven't learnt the names of the mogs who have died. They're not worth my time or effort.

I look away from the pool when I see a small pair of eyes peeking out from a bush and I see the long black ears. My black rabbit is back and is watching Ella and I. I have the surest feeling that it will warn me if any danger is coming.

"Marina, don't be sad" Ella swims up to me, her big eyes watching me sadly. "There's nothing you can do…just enjoy every day that you have"

It strikes me just how young she is but how much she's had to grow up. And I'm suddenly struck by the thought that I want to make her forget every trouble that she's had to deal with in here.

So instead of doing the responsible thing of staying on the rock and watching Ella play, I jump into the water. Ella giggles in delight when she sees me in here, splashing me with water, her laugh echoing around the pool.

And despite the danger, I actually have fun. Especially because my rabbit friend is guarding us the whole time.

Xxx

Later that evening I scout around for somewhere good to sleep. It's safe to say Ella and I are sick of sleeping up a tree since it's uncomfortable and kind of scary as well. What if we fall in the night or the rope breaks or something else? I've decided to look for a place on the ground to sleep tonight.

I find a good place in the end; a pile of rocks with a little space between them. You can't see it unless you're right on top of the rock and I doubt the mogs will bother to do that. Intelligence isn't their strong point.

I'm about to go and get Ella, who's safely hidden up a tree, when there's the snap of a twig behind me and I whirl around, expecting to see a mog pack or a Gamemaker threat behind me. Instead, there's nothing. No mog, or mog animal or Loric. Nothing.

"Hello?" I call very softly. Again, there's nothing but I'm still very much on edge.

I'm about to head back to Ella, deciding that it's too dangerous to stay on the ground when there's another movement and then a boy appears in front of me. Instincts kick in and the bow and arrow are in my hands in seconds. The arrow is aimed right for the boy's heart when I realise that his hands are in the air as a sign of peace and it's a Loric boy. It's Joseph.

"Joseph, what are you-?" I begin to ask but he shakes his head. He looks sad and kind of wistful but he forces a smile on his face as he watches me. I lower my weapon at once, staring at him puzzled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I saw you walking around and I thought I'd just check" he says softly. He looks down at the ground, a blush on his cheeks. I want to reach out and hug him but I'm just too shy.

"Sure I am…are you?" I ask, a little puzzled and at the same time, happy that he's here. He looks up at me, his eyes sad.

"I am now" he smiles but it's broken. I'm getting concerned now and I reach out for his hand but he draws away.

"What's wrong?" I ask in concern. He looks at me sadly and panic begins to fill me. What if he's injured? What if I need to save him?

"Loneliness is a terrible thing, Marina" he finally says. And then he's gone, just like that. He must have teleported away or something but he's gone and that's what counts.

I shiver sadly, pity replacing my panic. He's clearly lonely and I wish I could help…but I already have an ally and rules are rules. If I ask him to be an ally, one of the three of us will be killed.

With a sigh, I head back to Ella, knowing I have to appreciate her company as much as possible now. I have to realise just how lucky I really am.

_Loneliness is a terrible thing, Marina._

Xxx

**Maren – Day 6**

I've never felt so ill in my life. Pounding head, searing burns on my legs and the itching bites from the tracker jackers. Fortunately, I have the special cream to deal with the burns but I don't have any painkiller or itch relief gel for my other injuries. I would do anything for them right now.

But despite the pain and general feeling of being ill, I'm not so worried. Sam's been true to his word and he's looking after me in here; feeding me, watching me when I sleep and distracting me from my illness.

I'm surprised by the effort he's making. We knew each other a little when we were in the village but with such strict training timetables neither of us had the chance to know each other _that_ well. Yet despite barely knowing me, Sam has saved me.

"You need to eat" Sam sits nearby, stirring a pot of food. Well, it looks more like sludge but I don't want to offend him, not when he's been so nice to me. Even I have limits when it comes to honesty.

"I'm not hungry" I mumble weakly. Sam rolls his eyes as he lifts the wooden spoon up, gloop falling off the end of it.

"I admit, it doesn't look appetising but you have to eat. You're ill enough as it is" he says gently. I don't have the energy to argue anymore; I'm just too tired.

"Are there cameras in here?" I change the subject, hoping Sam will forget to feed me whatever concoction he's created this time. It seems to work because he puts the bowl down as he looks around.

"I don't know" he says sincerely. "I didn't think so at first…but maybe there are" he begins to inspect the place as I look around with clear eyes for the first time.

I don't know long I've been in here because I soon had a terrible fever, probably caused by the tracker jacker bites. But as I look around I realise how _nice_ it is in here. Sam's made a proper little home in here: fire, bed made from blankets, even a storage place for everything he needs.

"How did you get so much?" I ask surprised. I don't want to offend him but I honestly thought he'd be one of the first Loric to be killed. Sam grins ruefully as he looks down at his 'food' with a wrinkled nose.

"You have no idea how stupid the mogs are" he chuckles. "All I needed to do was wait until one was asleep, steal his stuff and then I was gone. I've been here ever since" he explains. I laugh at his explanation because the picture of Sam stealing from a mog is hilarious.

"But why didn't the Gamemakers do anything. I mean, I'm surprised they've let you stay here the whole Games" I ask once I've stopped laughing.

Sam nods as he goes to the entrance of the cave, slightly hidden by some rocks and arranged bushes. It must be a good disguise because no one has bothered us here so far. Sam has more talent that I realise and I should give him credit for that.

"Maybe because other Loric were doing more interesting things" he says, looking at me with knowledgeable eyes. He doesn't actually know what I've been up to; I've been too ill to tell him. But he must know I've had a tough time because my appearance is rough, and I'm weak and ill.

"So what have you been doing?" he asks as he chucks the 'food' out of the cave to my delight. I'm sure some animal will find it edible enough. Besides, he's got enough other supplies to last us a while until I'm able to hunt again.

"Trying not to die" I reply, weakly sitting up. That causes a horrible pain to race through my head but I just grit my teeth and it soon eases off. I can deal with a headache…or at least I hope I can.

"You've done a pretty good job. Although, you look quite beaten up" Sam says as he walks over to me. He pulls the sleeping bag off me so I'm just left in my shorts and shirt and without thinking, I lash out at him with a kick.

"What are you doing?!" I demand. He stumbled back in shock when I'd gone to kick him and that's when I see the pot of medicine in his hand.

"I was going to put the cream on your burns" he explains, trying not to laugh, now that he's over the shock of my kick. "Who else would have done it whilst you've been unconscious?" he grins.

I try to stare him down as much as I can but it doesn't work. So instead I snatch the pot out of his hands as he finally gives into chuckling, amused by my behaviour. I think I hear him mutter something under his breath but I don't know what it is. I decide to glare at him all the same.

"I can do it now" I reply stiffly, putting the cream on myself. Yes, I suppose you could call me a prude but the thought of Sam putting cream on my burns makes me feel uncomfortable. After all, he barely knows me.

"Right, for lunch we have…." Sam inspects his supply of food. "Meat, meat or meat"

I roll my eyes at him, trying to stop the smirk on my lips. "I think I'll have some meat" I reply, trying to be as deadpan as he is. I hope it works.

"Good choice" Sam nods as he pulls out a small bundle, expertly wrapped up. We finish it off since it's not going to last forever, no matter how much we want it to.

"I'll need to go hunting soon" I murmur as I chew on it absently. The food filling my stomach starts to make me feel better, even easing up my headache a bit. Or maybe that's just wistful thinking.

"Wait until you're better" Sam says gently, eying me in concern. "You were pretty beaten up when I found you, Maren. As much as you hate to think this, you need to rest"

I huff in annoyance but I know he's right. For now, I really should rest or I could drive myself to exhaustion. And that really won't help me in the Games. Not when anything could happen at any moment. I need to be on top of my game.

"Sam?" I say as he turns away to get some rest. He looks exhausted and I suddenly feel really bad that's he had to look after me for so long without much rest. I don't want him to be ill because of me.

"Yeah?" he murmurs, stifling a yawn. I reach out and take his hand, smiling at him. It feels weird to smile genuinely.

"Thanks for everything…I wouldn't be here if not for you" I finally admit. Sam blushes, looking pleased, as he looks down modestly. It's one of his many positive aspects.

"Anytime" he says, rolling over so he's facing away from me, maybe to hide his blush.

We don't say anything after that.

Xxx

**The next day – Day 7**

It's amazing what high-tech Capital medicine can do. After applying the stuff every ten minutes, my leg has almost completely cleared up. Sam and I had also been sent a parachute, filled with pills that cleared my fever up and helped me sleep for a long time.

As well as that, after drinking enough water my body feels healthy again and I found a few dock leaves to deal with the tracker jacker stings. It's actually amazing how quickly I've healed and I wonder if that could be a legacy. And after a long night's sleep, I feel a lot better.

I fee like me again. I feel like the girl who hunts in the woods once more. I don't feel like a victim of the Gamemakers and I'm positive that if a mog were to attack now, I could take it down without breaking a sweat.

"Evening" I say brightly as Sam opens his eyes. He looks a bit shocked to see me up, and cooking something on the fire. He's been asleep for a long time, to my relief. I wanted him to relax after looking after me for so long.

"You feeling better already?" he asks, a bit in shock. I nod as I turn the freshly caught turkey on the fire; I caught it with my telekinesis earlier today when he was asleep. All of our food was turning old and stale so I needed to go and get something. Besides, it was nice to stretch my legs.

"It's amazing what sleep and water can do. Oh and Capital medicine. You've got to admit, they can do miracles with it" I grin. Sam stills looks a bit shocked but relieved too. He begins to loosen up a bit and that happy grin of his starts to make its way back onto his face.

"I'm glad you're ok" he says as he helps himself to the food I made. "It means you can get us some decent food" he says, apologetic about his own terrible concoctions. "No more rubbish from me" He grins.

I laugh at him, kind of evilly. "Well that's where you're wrong Sam" I chuckle. He looks panicked and I bet he must absolutely hate hunting or stepping out of this cave. I would too if I was as defenceless as him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asks nervously. I grin, amused by his nerves.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to teach you how to hunt"

**Xxx**

**Sophia (My Five)**

_"__Sophia! Sophia! Help! HELP!"_

I wake up in a cold sweat, the silk sheets tangled around my legs. My hair is a tousled mess around my face and my clothes are rumpled, probably from my thrashing in bed. I run a shaky hand through my hair, shivering from more than cold.

I have that dream almost every night now. Anya's desperate screams fill my nightmares, reminding me of the girl I left to die to save my own worthless skin. The girl who deserved so much more than what she was given.

"Christina was right," I whisper. "Nobody decent ever wins the Games"

It's a bad habit of mine, talking to myself. But there's nobody else left to talk to. Marcus, the only other survivor from last year's Games is currently in a psychiatric hospital, trying to get over the trauma from the Games. I bet the mogs have probably lied to the public and said he'd got this terminal disease, instead of being screwed up mentally because of the mogs. After all, that would be negative publicity and against the mogs' agenda.

I can't talk to Christina, my mentor, either, the only other person I would want to talk to. She's back in the Village, whilst her last year's tribute one is on TV or maybe already dead.

I bet she's forgotten about me by now.

I get up from my bed, the silk sheets falling in a puddle to the floor. I grab a nearby cardigan, wrapping it around my thin nightgown. I head over to the window in my room, pressing my forehead against the cold glass.

The Capital shines in all its might glory outside, with the blood-red temple right in the centre of my view. I can see street parties down in the Inner Circle and I wonder what they're celebrating. Maybe the fact that this year's Games are so exciting.

I shiver when I see some fireworks go off, lighting up the sky with red and white sparks. I look over to the slums in the distance, wondering if any families in there will be mourning tonight. I wonder if they'll have lost anyone in the Games. Most likely, there can't be any doubt about that.

"My name is Sophia and I come from Baladh, a city five hours from the Capital. It's hot there…" I murmur to myself. "I went to school there, had some friends…my family…"

I trail off, always stopping at this point. Being back home in Baladh seems so long ago, so distant that I tell myself something about it everyday. It's only been about two years since I've been there but it seems a part of me that I'm barely clinging onto.

Once I've let go of my memories I'll just be Sophia, the victor of the Games. The girl who killed mogs. The girl who killed her own ally. A murderer.

I sit down, leaning against the wall as I look around my dark room. Although it's luxurious and seems perfect, it hides a secret. It's a prison. Everything is fixed to the floor so I can't pick it up and slam it against the window, which I've done so many times before they made the changes. There's nothing in here that could hurt me, no matter what I do to it.

I'm in my own, gilded cage. And there's no escape from it.

Xxx

"Good morning!"

The bright cheery voice of my carer wakes me up. I'm lying on the floor by the window and I groggily prop myself up, looking blearily around. Somehow, despite feeling sorry for myself, I fell asleep.

"Sophia, what are you doing on the floor?" Marzia waltzes over, shaking her head at my state. She helps me up off the floor and begins to get me changed at once, talking to herself like every Capital citizen does.

Like I do.

Marzia's not as bad as some of the other mogs. I know she cares about me, she should really after looking after me for so long, and she wants to help me stop hating life. She wants to help me. But at the end of the day, she's still a mog and she still loves the Games. And I know it's unfair but I can't help but dislike her for everything the mogs have done to my race and me.

"Sorry" I yawn as I pull on the trousers and shirt combo she's given to me. She watches me closely and then bustles around the room, making my bed and cleaning up my already immaculate room. She hates anything to be slightly out of place and I wonder if she has OCD. Between the two of us, we could make a therapist millions.

I head into the bathroom, splashing water on my clammy face, trying to clear my head a little. It's so nice and refreshing that I just decide to have a shower in the end, hoping to distract myself from my thoughts. Some part of me thinks that showering will wash away my problems.

It never does, no matter how hard I try.

After my long and cold shower to wake me up, I dry myself off with a towel and then dress back into my regular black trousers and shirt combination. It's comfortable and paired with some of the boots that the mogs produce it makes me look quite scary. Intimidating. As I turn to leave the room, I catch my reflection in the mirror and I frown, not liking what I see.

Most Loric girls are pretty but I don't think I am at all. I lost out on that gene. My face is too pointed and my features too sharp. My hair accentuates that; a short bob cropped just below my chin. I just look like a sharp, skinny girl who scowls too much. Yet even though I don't like the fact that I look like a child, I'm glad that I'm not pretty. It makes me _me._

When I leave the bathroom, Marzia is in the sitting room, chattering to herself about how _messy _everything is and how a former winner of the Games should take better care of things. I ignore that last bit as best as I can because if I focus on it too much I might snap at her. Marzia cries easily and there's nothing I hate more than someone crying. It's so _annoying._

"So, when do you think I'll be able to see my family?" I ask Marzia, picking a fruit up from a bowl. She sighs, her eyebrows raised in exasperation. I ask the same thing every day and I always hope for a different answer, but it's always the same.

"Now Sophia" she sighs. "You know you have to stay here" she frowns. She goes back to sorting my room out and I have to control the tears in my eyes. I need to be strong. That's all I have left now: my strength. I will always be strong, no matter what the Capital throws at me.

"What about Christina?" I ask hopefully. There's more of a chance of me seeing her but one glare by Marzia quashes all of my false hopes. For someone so soft she doesn't think much about other's feelings.

"Really Sophia, you need to let go of them" she chirps. "They're not interested in seeing you" she says without thinking about how that sentence could hurt me.

I sigh, fresh disappointment filling me as I head over to the window overlooking the Capital. I don't have any big plans for today, I never do, and I feel like I'm just going to waste away in this damn building.

"I'm going out" I decide, heading to the door and grabbing my jacket. Marzia fixes me with a curious look but she doesn't stop me leaving the door. After all, it's not as though I can really go anywhere apart from the mog quarters. I'm always watched and I have the mog tracker in my arm.

The Capital streets of the inner circle are bustling in the early morning. The Games are on at this time but evening shows are much more popular. It's the time for recaps _and_ live excitement.

As I wander along, I get horribly dirty looks form the mogs. They don't like me because I killed some of their race in my Games. I don't mind the looks though, in fact I send some back. Despite their hatred for me, these citizens are too scared to really have a go at me.

After all, I'm the one with killing experience and they know it.

I end up browsing through the market stalls in one of the many squares. I have a look at some of the jewellery on display but necklaces made out of bones don't do it for me. Well, unless it's a mog bone. Then that's more than fine. The mogs eye me suspiciously, still uneasy of my presence but they're not going to say anything.

I've been out for about an hour when I get the feeling I'm being watched. Usually it isn't too bad as I'm always being followed by some mogs but as I turn around to see who it is, there's no one. That worries me a little as my followers always make themselves known to me. They _want _me to know I'm there.

For some reason panic sets in and I decide to go back to the Training Centre, where at least I'll be safer. Part of me is disgusted at my weakness; I should be fighting this full on. But after being idle for so long my body just wants to flee and not fight. Panic and fear is making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my breathing picks up. I feel like I'm in danger and instinct is never wrong.

I head in back to the training centre, deciding to cut through an alleyway to get there quicker. It's pretty empty but it's still a shortcut and that's what I want.

Bad move.

I'm halfway through the alleyway when something tackles me. I fall to the ground, a muffled cry escaping my lips as I try to find my attackers. Except I can't see anyone at all. I can feel a mind but I can't see them. Like they're invisible or something. Fear is making me clumsy and I jump to my feet, deciding to run when something sinks into my arm.

Energy suddenly leaves me and my vision becomes blurry. I feel dizzy and nauseous, stumbling around in confusion. I begin to go limp and something grabs me around the waist. I look up to see three shadows closing around me and then I feel a stabbing pain in my arm.

Everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what's going on with Sophia? I hope you like her character. I've made her a little more self-hating than in my last story, but I think it's quite interesting to have a character like that. Anyway, I hope you liked her POV and please tell me what you think.<strong>

**Please review! :D**


	21. Chapter 20 - Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own HG or LL.**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and all the support you've given me. It's so nice to hear your thoughts on this story, and what you think is going to happen. I also love the compliments and just a massive thank you.**

**I'm updating today because it's my birthday tomorrow (18!) and I'm going out with some friends. **

**_Important – _****I'm going to be on holiday soon, so Wi-Fi could be dodgy. I am planning on going somewhere with Wi-Fi, so you ****_should_**** have an update, but this is just a warning in case the update might be a few days later than planned. It shouldn't be a problem, but it's just a heads-up.**

**Response to reviews – **

- **The Gamemakers know about Eight's legacy and how he's staying near to Marina and Ella, and therefore breaking the rules. But the mog public love what Eight's doing (they love a bit of romance like us all :D ) so the Gamemakers aren't going to do anything. Eight's not rebelling; he's just lonely, so they don't see him as dangerous.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 - Pain<p>

**Maren – Day 8**

I eagerly step out of the cave, stretching my arms out in front of me happily. I don't particularly like caves, even if they're safe. I feel cramped and I hate not being around fresh air. I've always been a little claustrophobic ever since I stepped out into the woods and learnt to hunt. I love being out in the open; it reminds me of freedom.

"You're like a prisoner who's been set free for the first time in years" Sam remarks dryly as he clambers out after me. He looks around warily, the dagger I gave him clutched in his hand. Despite his best efforts, he doesn't look threatening at all. It's actually quite sweet to watch.

"I feel like that" I grin back. "I hate caves" I shudder a little dramatically. I'm just so happy to be outside and feeling well again. It's like I'm free again. Sam rolls his eyes, but he's grinning and I think he's pleased to see me back to normal. Or maybe he's secretly happy to be outside too.

I turn back to our cave and arrange the bushes and rocks so that no one will suspect there's a cave with anything in it. It wouldn't be the end of the world if someone stole our things, but it would be very annoying, especially after Sam and I worked so hard to get those things. It could also be very dangerous if someone decided to plan an ambush and we come back unprepared for an attack.

"Do we really have to do this?" Sam whines as I turn back to the rocky shoreline of the stream and then behind it, the woods. "I mean, I can stay in the cave and you can get the food. You'll be a lot quicker than me"

"Yes, you do have to do this" I roll my eyes at him. "It's a basic skill, Sam, and it might come in handy for you. Besides, I might like the company" I add, trying to persuade him more.

"As if you like company. You don't need it" Sam snorts, as he clambers behind me, nowhere near as elegantly as me, but then I have had the practice over the years. I have to steady him with telekinesis a few times or he'd go tumbling down into the stream, and for obvious reasons I don't want that to happen.

"What are you trying to say?" I raise an eyebrow at him, teasing but at the same time, curious as to what he thinks of me.

"That you don't need anyone" Sam replies, a small blush on his cheeks. "Especially not me" he admits. I frown, shaking my head in disagreement. For someone as remarkable as him, he has a very low self-esteem.

"Yeah, I clearly showed that when I was half-dead and you helped me, when you saved my life" I roll my eyes at him. "Don't worry Sam, you're not a deadweight. You're far from that"

He blushes, a little proud and flattered. I find myself smiling back fondly at him before snapping my gaze away, my own cheeks heating up. I need to stop being so emotional and get to the task at hand.

"Ok, so what do you know about hunting?" I ask him as we lightly climb over some rocks with water running over them. The water continues to flow down the stream, collecting in pools along the way. I can't help but admire how beautiful it is. But sometimes the most beautiful things are the most deadly, and I know that if you don't know the woods as well as I do then they are deadly.

"Nothing" Sam grins, as if he's proud of that. "Well, I know you do it to get food" he smirks. I sigh, a little exasperated but for the sake of the audience and the prospect of entertaining them, I force a smile on my face. After all, the happier the audience, the more sponsors and gifts I'll get. And then the more likely I am to survive Round 1.

"Well, that's a start" I say. Sam chuckles as we finally make it to the trees, the shade created by the trees cooling me down at once. I didn't realise just how hot I was in the sun and with a grimace, I wipe the sweat away from my brow and pull my sticky hair away from my neck. We're a lot safer now we're not in the open and I begin to relax more, loosening my tight grip on my sword. If someone tries to attack us now, Sam can find somewhere decent to hide and then I can kill the mog.

I hadn't even realised I was that keyed up about being outside again, but apparently I was. Although, considering all the things that have happened to me in this arena in the past week, then it's perfectly reasonable that I feel this way.

"The basics are to keep quiet and keep a look out," I explain. "Animals have better senses than us, well than Cepans, so it's imperative that you stay quiet. Something that seems quiet to you will be loud for an animal" I fix him with a stern grin and he nods, trying to look serious.

"Yes Ma'am" he nods. I simply roll my eyes _again_ and then turn to face the forest, containing the food we need. I'd kill for a turkey or another woodland animal to stroll into the clearing, so I don't have to worry about Sam's lack of experience, but I know life never works like that.

"Ok, so how about I go ahead and try and catch some things and you can follow behind" I offer. "You can watch what I do and then you can try and have a go" Sam simply shrugs, a cheeky grin on his face. I don't trust it at all…what's he up to?

"Sure" he nods. "I'll just stay behind" he chuckles. I eye him warily and he flashes an innocent smile, making me even more distrustful. Yet at the same time, a grin is forcing it's way onto my face.

I turn to the forest, listening out for any noise. I begin to lightly creep into the forest, my feet not making any noise against the carpet of leaves, despite their dryness. I notch an arrow in my bow, ready to send it flying to whatever animal makes an appearance. I'm on top form, ready for the hunt.

Except, with the racket Sam's making, I don't think I'll make a kill today. It's like he's purposely trying to make a noise and annoy me. It's like he's stamping on every twig he can to make a noise. I stop moving and he does as well, silence descending on the forest. I sigh and then start up again.

And so does Sam.

"Can you keep it down?" I hiss at him. "You're probably scaring all the animals away," I tell him, looking behind me to glare at him. He simply flashes me that charming smile of this, not seeming too bothered by my glare. It's like he's finding this _funny._

"Sorry, I didn't realise" he replies. I know he's lying and I know he must love annoying me this much. I can just imagine the audience at home finding this hilarious, as they find everything funny. But this is not at all funny to me. We need food and Sam is effectively ruining every chance we could have.

"Well…just be quiet" I say, not sure what else to say to him. He makes a saluting gesture and I grit my teeth turning back to the forest. I take some more steps forward and it's like Sam is _stamping_ instead of walking. There's no way we'll catch anything if this carries on. In fact, if Sam keeps this up there's no way we're staying allies.

"Why don't you go and collect some berries and I'll catch the animals," I finally say, having had enough of this game. Sam chuckles at the probably very scary look on my face, not at all worried by my temper. Oh, he has no idea what he's dealing with.

"I can take the bow," he offers. My mouth drops open in shock and then Sam bursts out laughing.

Oh. He was joking.

"I'll see you back here in half an hour" he chuckles, turning and wondering off into the forest. A small smile makes it's way onto my face as I shake my head, turning around to do some hunting.

The minute Sam's gone; I'm able to make a kill. I catch two rabbits and with some time to kill, I head off to the stream to catch some fish. I enjoy every second out here by myself with the animals and the catches I've caught today. I could almost be home again, apart from the constant threat of death and the feeling of being watched every moment.

I'm about to head back to the meeting spot with Sam when I hear a cry. It's like a cry of pain…from a boy. Like someone's being hurt…or _killed._

I react at once, racing away from the stream and towards the cry. It has to be Sam; he's so defenceless against the mogs and there's nobody else around. I've never run so fast in my life as I leap over fallen branches and rocks, needing to get to Sam.

Then a cannon goes off.

"Sam!" I call out. I burst into a nearby clearing and turn around desperately. I can see his jacket on the ground, berries on it. "_Sam_!"

"Wow, I'm ok, I'm ok" Sam enters the clearing, his hands held up. I stare at him in confusion, since he's not hurt and I could have _sworn_ I heard Sam cry. I could have sworn I heard his dying cry.

"But…I heard you cry…a cannon…what?" I stutter. Sam walks over to me, his face slightly concerned as he grips my arms, not fooling around now like he was earlier.

"All I know is that I fell over and there was a group of jabberjays nearby…they must have imitated me. And I'm certainly not dead…that must be somebody else" he says seriously. As if to confirm his story, a bird flies down onto a nearby branch and opens it's mouth. The exact cry of pain I heard earlier plays around the small clearing, coming straight from the bird's mouth.

Jabberjays were created by the Capital to listen to Loric conversations and then replay them, word by word, to Capital workers. This was used at first to kill off the resistance, and then later on to make sure there weren't any resistance groups that could possibly take the Capital down. I hadn't realised there were jabberjays in arenas though.

"Oh" I sigh in relief. "Are you all right? Was your fall bad?" I ask, still a bit concerned for Sam. He shakes his head, a small smile on his face.

"Nah, it was more of a shock thing than pain" he pulls me into a hug, which shocks me but at the same time, reassures me. "I didn't think you'd be so concerned. Maybe I should do this more often if this is the reaction I get" he laughs softly. I flush and hug him back, trying to order my scattered thoughts.

"I thought you were about to be killed," I mumble. "I don't want to lose an ally" I try to act as though I'm not that bothered but I think he sees right through me. He looks at me seriously, his eyes locked on mine.

"You know Maren, it's not a bad thing to care for somebody," he says so softly I know that only I will hear it. I sigh and look down as he walks away, picking up the berries and his jacket.

"It is" I reply even more quietly so that Sam can't hear what I'm saying. "It is though"

Xxx

**Sophia**

I come to in a dark room, strapped to a chair. I feel dizzy and nauseous as I look blearily around, trying to find out where I am. I'm so drowsy that I don't even feel that worried about being in here, even though I know I should. There can only be bad reasons for me being here.

"Hello?" I call out wearily. I weakly pull on the rope around my wrists and ankles and to my great pleasure they're loose enough for me to work at them. I have a thick, sticky liquid around my wrists and guessing by the sharp pain in my arm every time I move my arm it's blood.

I know I must have been drugged because I feel far too docile and I'm not scared enough, like my senses have been dulled. I wonder if a rouge group of young mogs has captured me to torture me as retribution for killing their own in the Games. The thought makes me wretch and then bile rises in my throat. I barely manage to move my head to the side before I throw up on the floor.

"She needs water" I hear someone say. I wipe my mouth against my shoulder, not too bothered about how gross it is. Once you've been in the Games you don't become too fussy.

"Where am I?" I'm quite pleased that I sound angry and not scared, even though I'm definitely feeling panicked. "Why don't you come and face me you bastards?" I growl.

I've managed to move my hands free of the rope and I carefully reach up to my wound on my arm, wincing when I feel the deep cut that's still bleeding. My tracking device is still in, but I can feel the tiny switch that changes it on and off has been turned to off. The mogs never thought we'd be stupid enough to cut our arms open to switch the device off, so the chip itself is a very basic design.

My captors have turned it off so I can't be found. So that whatever they're planning on doing to me can't be tracked by the mogs. The thought causes me to panic again and I quickly switch it on, before lowering my arms so that I don't look suspicious. Never would I think there would be a day when I counted the mogs as my saviours.

"Hello?!" I snap again, fear more evident in my voice this time. "Where am I?"

"As feisty as ever" I hear someone sigh and then the light flickers on. I'm temporarily blinded and my eyes flutter shut, trying to deal with this new onslaught against my senses. I hear some movement and when I finally manage to open my eyes, I take in the three people in front of me.

There are two men and one woman standing opposite me in worn clothes. One of the men is shorter than the other and by the way they both stand a respectful distance from the woman, it's clear that she's in charge. She's a lot older, about 50, with greying hair and her face is cold and closed. I don't recognise them at all but I can tell at once they're Loric. Immediately the fear recedes but I'm still curious as to why I'm here and why I'm bound up.

"Sorry we had to tie you up," the woman says, not sounding sorry at all. "But we didn't know how you'd react and we thought it best to keep you restrained" she explains. I simply glare back, not happy at all. This isn't how you should treat your race at all, even if they have killed in the past.

"Where are we?" I demand again. They don't listen, instead they talk to one another in hushed voices, in a language I don't recognise. It's familiar but I don't know what they're saying.

One of the men breaks away, heading towards me. I straighten up, horribly aware of the knife tucked away in his belt, but all he does is pick up a glass of water that was next to my chair, fortunately not on the side that I threw up on. He lifts it to my lips and despite my best efforts; I have no choice but to drink.

"My name is Meryl" the woman says as the man backs away, still eyeing my up cautiously. "This is Charlie-" she gestures to the taller one. "And Michael," the shorter one who gave me water.

"What do you want with me?" I ask. They look at each other for a long time, and even though they're Loric, I'm still deeply suspicious of them. I've learnt not to trust people.

"We needed someone's help and you're the only one we could really think would help" Meryl finally says. Her voice is sharp and detached but there's a desperation in her eyes that startles me. It starts to dawn on me how much these three risked to talk to me.

"Don't you realise how much trouble you could be in?" I ask, a little shocked by their actions. "The mogs track my every move and if I'm gone, they'll be after me! There could be a full-scale search for me right now!" I snap.

Charlie sighs, looking at Meryl nervously but she doesn't seem that bothered. It's like she's not scared of the mogs, and in any other circumstances, I'd be proud that she's a member of my race. But all I can feel at the moment is anger towards her. She walks towards me, a pile of papers in her hands. She looks serious, determined, and again I realise whatever she has in mind must be important.

"We need you to make sure that these Loric aren't killed in the Games" she spreads pictures out in front of me, holding them up with telekinesis. She's definitely a Garde then, and I wonder if she has invisibility. She might have been the one to tackle me in the alley, or maybe she used her telekinesis. "It's imperative that they don't die" she insists, breaking me out of my contemplation.

I frown, staring at the pictures in confusion. I recognise a few, especially that Stanley guy I talked to, but they don't seem that important. I mean, they're just competitors like every other year. Why would they be so important?

"Why? Why do they need to stay alive? And why do you care?" I finally say. Michael sighs sharply, pacing over to the tiny window in the room, that let's in some gloomy lighting. I can only bet that we're still in the Capital if he's that tense.

"Look, we know you have mind control from last year" Charlie looks anxious too. "Use it to make sure the Gamemakers don't target those Loric in a lethal way. We need them alive" he stresses. Meryl takes a deep breath, still not as stressed as the other two. I admire her stoicism.

I scan the nine pictures of the kids in front of me, memorising their names and faces. I don't know why these three are asking me to do this, after all this is a huge risk for me. For the effort of keeping some kids alive, I hate to say it, but I don't know if it's even worth it. I didn't fight so hard in my Games to throw it away like this.

"This could get me killed' I finally say. "If I'm going to do it, and that's a big if, I need to know why they're so important and why you dragged me all the way here just to tell me" I retort.

"For god's sake" Michael is beginning to snap as he peers out of the window nervously. Not only are we in the Capital, but we must also be in the mog quarters. The danger of this situation for these three begins to dawn on me. _They must be idiots to do this_, I decide.

"We can't tell her, we can't trust her" Charlie says, his voice strained. What can't they tell me? I'm beginning to realise that whatever job they want me to do is part of a much bigger project, something that could be going on for years. My job is just the tip of the iceberg.

"We need to be gone in five minutes" Michael chews his lip nervously.

"Look, please, just do it. It's important" Meryl says, her voice becoming strained. Her calm demeanour is beginning to crack and I can see sweat building up on her forehead. "You don't understand how much we've sacrificed to be here" she stresses.

I sigh, looking at the pictures again. I don't know why this is happening and I'm freaked out and tired, but by doing as these people ask I can help my race and rebel in my own way against the mogs. This is an odd request but I'll do it.

"Fine, but, I still don't understand why-" I begin when there's a crash from downstairs. Michael leaps away from the window, his face pale, and Charlie shakes his head desperately, his hand reaching for the dagger in his belt.

The mogs are here.

"No, no, this can't be happening" Michael stresses pacing around the room, sweat dripping down his face. His hands are clumsily loading a small shotgun, which will be nothing in comparison to the mogs' weapons. Meryl is very pale but she's burning the pile of pictures, fire streaming from her hands. I'm mesmerised, even with the danger, always admiring fellow Garde's powers.

"I switched the tracker off!" Charlie says, his voice trembling. "I know I did! There was no way they could have found us!" he panics, wringing his hands. Guilt and panic begins to well up in me as I realise that I never turned the damn tracking device off once I realised my captors were my race.

What have I done?

Charlie and Michael take up stances with their weapons, prepared to fight, but we all know their lives are coming to an end. They don't even have legacies. Meryl is shaking as she rips up the photos, her haunted eyes locked with mine. Her hands are glowing, fire catching on the edge of the photos and quickly devouring them. Soon they'll be nothing but ash.

"You turned it on," she whispers. The fire in Meryl's hand is extinguished as she cuts the fire out. There's nothing but ash in her hands, which she quickly disposes of outside the windows. The mogs will never know anything.

Footsteps thunder up some steps and all I can do is watch her in horror, knowing the true extent of my foolish actions. I can't even apologise; my throat is choked up. This is just like the Games. Loric are dying and I'm helpless to stop it. Worse, it's like Anya. Loric are dying and it's _my_ fault.

The door shatters as mogs barge into the room, guns and cannons brandished. There are two gunshots and then Michael and Charlie are down, dead or dying on the floor. Blood pools around them. Their lives were ended in less than a second.

"No!" Meryl runs forward but two mogs grab her easily, gripping the tops of her arms. I can only imagine how tight their grip must be. They knock her down to her knees, her arms held in a grasp that's impossible for her to break. She looks up at me, her greying hair hanging around her face. There are tears in her eyes but above all there's betrayal on her face.

I betrayed her and she knows it. She hates me for it.

"Don't, please. Don't!" I plead, as mogs free me, the knives cutting through the rope in seconds. I try to stumble forward to maybe try to save Meryl but a sword is raised in the air above her head.

"NO!" I scream.

Her blood splatters me as her head hits the floor with a dull thud. Bile rises in my throat and I vomit on the floor, the image of Meryl's death replaying over and over in my mind. I'm barely aware of being lifted up by the mogs, taken out of the building. I try to struggle against these murderers but they're too strong, and I'm just too shaken.

"Get her back to the centre. We'll question her tomorrow" the mogs say as I'm tossed into a car, heading back to the Training Centre. I'm aware of the mogs talking to me, examining my wounded arm but I'm not focused on them.

The dying eyes of Meryl haunt me for the rest of the day. The betrayal, the hatred… the look that Loric usually reserve for mogs.

I wonder if her dying eyes will join Anya's in my nightmares.

Xxx

**Stanley – Day 8**

My life becomes sleeping, eating and press-ups. I mindlessly wander through the woods, not giving a damn who or what can find me. I'll welcome any fights. Sleeping and eating are necessities, not things to be enjoyed, and press-ups help distract me when I'm in danger of thinking about her.

I block everything about her out of my mind. She's gone, taken away from me by the mogs and everything she touched I threw out. I have to act as though she never existed, as though she was never here otherwise I'll break down and I may never recover. I'll be easy target for the mogs and I'll die.

And I can't waste her sacrifice. I have to honour her death by living.

I've been wandering around aimlessly for the past few days, not sure what to do. It's weird because death was once so terrifying to me but now it's just another threat, one that is perhaps more serious than others. But one that doesn't bother me too much all the same.

I'm wandering through the edge of the forest, easily recognised. I still have my knowledge even if I've lost practically everything else. The trees are spaced out a lot more than they were right in the centre. But I know I can't be close to the lake or the cornucopia because I can't hear any mogs.

I wish I could talk to Sandor right now. I wish I could hear his calm, reassuring voice telling me that everything is going to be all right. I know it's not possible of course, but it doesn't stop me from wanting it more than anything.

I also want to go after the mogs and revenge Maddy. I want to make them pay for her death but it's like the mogs are purposely avoiding me. That or the Gamemakers are doing everything in their power to keep me away from the mogs. I don't know whether it's so they can have me for later rounds or so they can keep their mogs alive.

Well, screw what they think. I'm going to kill some mogs, to hell with what they want.

In my cloudy haze of hatred I barely realise that I've left the tree line and am standing at the edge of a very steep cliff. It literally came out of nowhere and I look around nervously, wondering if this is some sick Gamemaker joke. But nothing looks out of order and I can't hear anything odd.

I take a few steps, right to the edge of the cliff. My antigravity can always kick in if I stupidly fall over, not that that will happen, but it's nice to have that safety net. I stare below but there's nothing but blackness.

It unnerves me, seeing that deep pit of nothingness. I take a few steps away, my eyes scanning the view. More trees spread off in the distance; apparently there's another forest at the foot of this cliff. I'm about to turn away, wanting to get the hell away from here. Not only is it creepy but also there won't be any mogs to kill here.

Just as I turn away, something moves in my vision. I freeze at once, pipe staff in hand, but nothing appears. I turn my head a little and then something moves again, like a beam of light flashing in the corner of my vision. It's almost like a migraine aura, yet I don't have any of the other symptoms.

I look closer at the edge of the cliff when I see a weird shift in the air, kind of like looking through glass. I peer closer, confused, when I see a few more of those ripples in the air…it's like there's a glass window in front of me yet there's clearly not.

Suspicious that this could be yet another mog trick, I pick up a small pebble on the ground and lightly toss it against the ripples. I don't know what I expect but when there's a sharp zapping noises as well as a few sparks, I'm certainly shocked. In fact I'm so surprised that when the rock flies back at me I don't move out of the way and it hits me.

"It's a force field" I muse aloud. I've never actually seen one of these in real life, although I have heard of it in the Games before, when it's possible for the tributes to wander out of the arena. I peer closer, wondering if there's going to be a mark in the force field from where I threw the rock but there's nothing.

It's like it never existed.

I frown at this new development, not sure how the discovery of this force field is really going to change anything. It's not going to be a useful weapon; why would the Gamemakers put anything in here that could help us Loric?

"This is useless and not killing any mogs" I mutter to myself. It snaps me out of my weird state and I shrug my rucksack into a more comfortable position, deciding to go back to the cornucopia area and actually find some mogs to kill.

I head back into the woods, feeling empty and alone. Even though I try not to think of Maddy, she's always there. She's always going to be a constant ache in my heart, a constant reminder of the girl I couldn't save. I sigh as I settle down for a meagre lunch of old grousling and some berries. I can almost imagine Maddy here, nibbling delicately on her food next to me. I'd be eying up the remainder of her food and after teasing me about it, she'd let me have it. Then she'd always re-plait her hair like she always did after eating.

My heart aches to think of her as she was, when she's either in a cold grave back in her village or on a cold Capital slab now, waiting to be shipped home. I wish she were still here with me…still talking and laughing and just being her cheerful self.

Not dead. Not gone forever.

I get up, ready to head back to find more mogs when there's a rustling nearby. I look sharply at a tallish bush, prepared for whatever comes out of it. The rustling stops and I clutch my pipe staff, not worried but prepared just in case. I wait a few more moments and nothing happens so I turn away, trudging back to find more mogs. I will take revenge; I will avenge Maddy, I will-

There's more rustling behind me, stronger this time, and I whirl around. My pipe staff is brandished in front of me as a huge mog boy charges towards me with a yell, his axe raised ready to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you enjoyed that! Hopefully you'll all get an update next Saturday, but again, things may be a bit touch-and-go with Wi-Fi. But you will get one, so no worries :D<strong>

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21 - Rebellion

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and all the support you've given me! I really appreciate it all and a massive thank you for everyone who has supported me whilst I've been writing this story.**

**Please read on and hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 - Rebellion<p>

**Marina – Day 9**

Things have been very quiet for Ella and I recently. We haven't encountered any mogs or had any challenges thrown at us by the Gamemakers. It's as if we've been forgotten about, ignored, by the Capital. Not that we're complaining of course. We're thrilled to have a break.

"I bet the others have been having to face all the challenges," Ella says as her legs dangle from the branches of the tree. "Which is why we've been so lucky" she muses.

I'm gently plaiting my wet hair, having just returned from a wash in a small pool of water. I will never admit this aloud for fear of repercussions, but I'm starting to get a little bored. There's literally nothing to do in here apart from hunt for food and collect water from time to time.

"I haven't heard that many cannons" I muse aloud. "So the audience must be getting bored too" I frown in worry. We've got about 5 days left in here. A lot can happen in 5 days and if anyone were going to be on the list for potential targets, Ella and I would certainly be on it. After all we did blow up all those mog supplies.

"Well maybe that means the challenges were good but there were still survivors" Ella says optimistically. I smile and nod, not bothering to dampen her good mood. As always I keep my negative thoughts to myself; she's too young to be burdened with them.

"Maybe" I nod along as I look out over the sun-dappled woods. I can hear birds chirping in the trees and I watch with a smile as a mouse skitters over the light layer of leaves on the ground. It's peaceful here, despite all of the death, pain and loss that has occurred here over the past nine days.

"I wonder what big finale there'll be" Ella chatters away. I smile fondly, although I'm not really in the mood to talk. Chatting and laughing just seems so precarious now that we're getting closer to the end and nothing has happened to us in a while.

"Why don't we wait and see?" I say softly. Ella smiles, seeming to get why I want her to be quiet, as she settles down more comfortably in her tree. She reaches for her backpack, chewing on a few mint leaves we found. They keep away hunger for the time being.

I finish plaiting my hair, tying it with a band at the end. I pull on my jacket over my slightly wet t-shirt and stand up, my muscles complaining at being still for so long. I sling my bow and arrow over my shoulder, Ella watching me curiously the whole time.

"I'm just going to catch something for later. I'm still hungry" I gently reach up and tickle her feet with telekinesis, making her jerk her feet away, giggling. She beams down at me; that gap between her teeth making her look so young and so innocent. I wave at her as I leave the clearing, knowing I'll be back as soon as I can.

I'm probably one of the most incompetent hunters in this arena. My aim is good and it's not that I'm too loud when looking for food, but I just hate killing animals. I feel terrible and I'd rather kill a mog than a poor innocent animal. Despite knowing they're vital for Ella's and my existence, I still hate killing them.

Ahead of me a rabbit hops out onto the path. It's not my friend but another one, yet I could never kill a rabbit after meeting the small black one that has helped me out a few times. So I let the rabbit go as I sit on a log, waiting for more prey. After waiting ten minutes, a small bird, I think it's a grousling, wanders into my range. I compose myself and without pausing to think, I shoot at the bird. It falls dead at once when the arrow pierces its tiny body and I release a ragged breath, feeling terrible but glad to have the food.

I happily walk over, guiltily picking the bird up and removing the arrow, but as I gently place the bird in my backpack, I can't help but think of how tasty dinner will be tonight. In fact I'm so busy imagining the smell of cooking meat and the thought of how good it will taste that I don't notice how quiet the clearing has become.

Not until it's too late anyway.

There's a growling noise and then suddenly something hurtles itself at me. I cry out as I'm knocked to the ground, my bow going flying from my hand. The thing tears at my leg and I cry out as the razor sharp claws shred my skin. Using telekinesis, I throw the thing away as I hobble to my feet.

It's a kraul, a nasty little thing. It's racing straight for me again and I barely have time to think before more enter the clearing, racing for me. I abandon my bow and sprint for the nearest tree.

I swing myself up onto the lowest branch, teeth and claws ripping at my leg as I hoist myself onto the branch. The pain is so bad but I grit my teeth and keep climbing, knowing the horrible little things can't get me up here. They howl as I crouch on the branch above them, too high for them to jump at.

I can see my bow on the ground below me, abandoned. I need it so I can kill these monsters and then get back to Ella…Ella! What if she's being attacked too?! I need to kill these things as quickly as possible now to see if she needs saving. Hopefully she'll have stuck in her tree where it's safe.

I reach out with telekinesis, trying to concentrate despite the pain in my legs, and I pick up the bow. It wobbles at first but then rises, heading towards me. I grin in relief but I've underestimated these kraul. They're a lot more intelligent than I give them credit for.

One of them lunges at my bow, gripping the wood in its strong jaws. I cry out again, in shock and in horror, trying to wrestle the bow away. No! I try to prise the jaws away from the wood but then more kraul join in, tearing excitedly at my bow. There's a terrible snap and then my bow falls to the ground, snapped in half. I cry out in rage and horror; my weapon is ruined! And on top of that I'm defenceless and stuck up a tree.

The krauls pace below the tree, knowing that I'm stuck and have no weapons. They growl and one licks his lips. They're confident that they've won and I bet they can smell the fear radiating off me.

I shift on the branch a little, my leg burning with pain. I press my hands to the wounds, watching with amazement as the skin heals up and the pain disappears. The wonder of seeing myself healing like that will never get old. I smile a little happily; I can't outrun these creatures and I have no weapons, but at least I'm whole.

There's a sudden rustle in the tree next to me and I whirl at once, thinking there's a kraul about to pounce at me from a branch but it's not. It's Ella. I beam in relief when I see her but she's not focused on me. Instead, she pulls a small forked branch with a band from her belt and then fits something to it. She aims to the ground and I frown in confusion; what is she going to do?

There's a yelp from a kraul as a rock hits its back. Ella is using a makeshift branch as a slingshot to save me. I watch in amazement as Ella pelts the krauls with rocks. Her aim is impeccable; she's clearly had practice. The krauls have clearly had enough of her game as they eventually retreat, permanently or temporarily, I'm not sure. I'm just glad to be alive.

"That was amazing!" I whisper to Ella as she nimbly climbs from her tree to mine. "When did you learn to do that?" I hug her tightly. She has her rucksack with her, which is a great relief. It's good to know that we've got everything we need with us.

"Papa taught me" she beams. I smile back, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. It's weird that she calls Crayton her papa, even though hers is still alive. I wonder what's the situation with her family but I don't have the courage to ask her.

"Well, I bet he'll be proud" I beam at her as we climb higher up in the tree so that we're safe from krauls. I'm sure they're still out there and lurking around and now my bow is ruined, we're going to have to be a lot more careful. Ella's slingshot is good but it didn't kill anything.

"Adelina would be proud of _you_, you know" Ella settles down on a branch, looking out at the woods. It's still bright and sunny, but the sense of security is gone. The Gamemakers have remembered us again and now that it's the last few days, everything is going to be tougher and more vicious.

"And I'm proud of you too" I avoid her statement a little, not sure how I feel about Adelina. I wonder if she's watching this and realising what a mistake she made when she said I was no better than any of her other tributes. I wonder if she really is proud of me.

"Marina-" Ella begins to say and when I turn to face her she looks so wise. She's suddenly so much older than her 11 years and I'm terrified that she won't be my little sister anymore. What if I've lost her to the Games?

"Look what I caught!" I pull out the grousling as a distraction and then suddenly she's my little Ella again, beaming excitedly as she reaches for the bird. She begins to chatter away again and about _hungry_ she is and how _tasty_ this looks.

I listen to her chatter as I begin to try and build a tiny fire on the tree's branch, aware of how dangerous this could be, but if I control it enough with telekinesis I should be all right. I listen to Ella eagerly talk away, not aware of my mood next to me. Seeing her so wise and older than she is made me feel sad, wistful. She shouldn't have to be like this, she should be enjoying life.

Adelina was right. Nobody ever wins the Games without sacrifices. In fact, nobody ever wins the Games in general. You always lose.

Xxx

**Stanley – Day 8**

I barely have time to bring my pipe staff up in a weak semblance of defence and then the mog boy is on me. It's like being hit with a tonne of bricks and I stagger back, keeping my staff up in the air as the mog boy brings his sword down.

Our blades clash and I swear, I can see sparks because of the strength behind the blow. The mog boy presses down heavily on the blades and I can feel my knees buckling. I'm not holding a great position because of my lack of reaction time and if I don't do something soon, I could very well be killed.

I duck and roll out of the way, sending the mog boy staggering forward. He quickly regains his footing and then he nimbly spins around, breathing heavily and glaring at me. He doesn't charge; just watches me. I eye my opponent up at once. He's not the mog that I've always wanted to kill ever since he hit the little girl in the training centre; this is just another random mog, one who will die by my hand.

As we circle each other, adrenalin and excitement pounds through me. My first kill since Maddy's death. I'll make it worthwhile, that's for sure. I'll make this mog pay for what a member of his race did to mine.

The mog opposite me is tall, but doesn't reach my height. He's built up but clearly not used to prolonged combat. He's breathing heavily and there are huge sweat patches under his arms. Well, the arena is getting hotter by the day, so I can't blame extreme exertion for that.

"You coming or what?" I taunt him. The mog boy snarls and charges for me; just like I expected. Our blades meet again with a clash and our muscles strain as we try to be the first to defeat the other.

I could overpower this guy if I really wanted to but I'm toying with him. I want this guy to fight properly, get injuries, and then I can see the look on his face when he's spent and has nothing more to offer. It may be sadistic but it's what I want.

I spin away again and as the mog stumbles to regain his footing, I lash out and strike his knee. There's a horrendous crack and he howls, staggering to the ground and clutching his knee. I've just done some serious damage. Whilst he's staggering around I take advantage of his situation and sock him in the nose. There's another crack and he snarls, furious and in pain.

However, I get too cocky. I'm confident, much too confident, as the mog cries on the ground I don't see the sword flying out and striking for my stomach. I barely have time to dodge the blow but the edge of the blade nicks my hip and warm blood begins to spill down my shirt.

The mog is on his feet again but he can't move as fast. Yet his upper body strength compensates for that and as we trade fast, clashing blows with our weapons I know I need to take some other action.

I suddenly remember the force field, not too far from here. If I can lure the mog boy to the cliff and then make him throw his weapon at me, the force field can act as a rebound and hopefully strike the mog. It's not my best plan but it's the only one I've got at the moment.

Turning on my heel, I race away from the mog boy. At once he shouts taunts and insults my way, calling me a coward and a pathetic little Loric. That makes me furious but I need to continue on with my plan.

I can hear the mog boy crashing in the bushes behind me, his injured knee making movement torturous and impossibly loud. I can hear his muttered swearing as I finally get to the edge of the woods and then the cliff. In front of me the force field very lightly ripples but you can only see it if you look hard and know it's there.

"Here you are" the mog emerges behind me, blood dripping from its mouth. I grin, glad to see that this mog is not in a good way.

And yet he still has the nerve to come after me. You can't fault the mogs for their bravery…or recklessness.

"Here I am" I spread my arms out dramatically. "Defenceless, weak, Loric" I smirk. "What are you gong to do about it?"

It seems mogs don't understand sarcasm because he just smirks even more proudly as I 'admit' to 'my faults'. He doesn't seem to realise how confident I am and he certainly doesn't realise that he's just been lured into a trap. A trap that will lead to his death.

"What should be done to your whole race" the mog snarls and then in one quick fluid motion he pulls the sword from his belt and throws it at me.

It's a nice shot and if I wasn't so fast I could be quite easily hurt by the throw. But I dodge the sword and drop to the ground, knowing what's coming. The sword flies over the edge of the cliff and I wait for the zap, indicting its return.

But it doesn't come back up.

Panicked that my plan hasn't seemed to work, I fumble for my pipe staff. Damn it, the sword went over the cliff and not straight into the force field! I didn't think of how the mog's throw would affect the outcome. I didn't think about that at all!

The mog hobbles forward, slightly demoralised by the lack of weapon but seeing me on the ground, apparently cowering will give it a confidence boost. I scrabble for my pipe staff getting ready to fight again when I hear a zapping noise.

I duck out of the way at once and it's good timing as the sword suddenly comes flying back over the cliff. The mog has barely moved from his spot and then the sword plunges into its chest, the clean blow that was meant for me.

"Wh-what?" the mog stutters in shock, blood seeping out of the wound. It stares at me, confused in and in pain. Then it crumbles to the ground, turning to ash before it can touch the grass.

I crawl to the edge of the cliff as the cannon goes off, looking far below. There, where the ground should be, is the force field. I had thought the force filed was just a wall but it appears to go around the arena like a massive sphere. I can't help but be impressed by the mog technology.

I rip some material off my shirt and stuff it to my wound in my hip. I can stitch it up properly later but I need to leave this place now before more mogs come along. I get to my feet and stagger back to the edge of the trees when I look back at the pile of ash and the sword. Filled with a sudden sense of rebellion, I press my three middle fingers of my right hand to lips and then hold it up clearly in the air.

It's the sign of the Loric, an old sign we had before the Occupation. It means respect, admiration and above all _freedom_.

Xxx

**Sophia – The day before **

I sit silently on the sofa of my apartment, barely listening to the mogs milling around in the room. I can briefly sense their irritation at my lack of talking, and their fear of whatever could have happened in the hour and a half I went missing yesterday.

I can't stop thinking about Meryl's eyes as they cut her head off. The betrayal, the fear and yet, above all, the rebellion and resolution. She was determined to resist the mogs, for whatever cause I don't know. She must have known how hopeless her cause was, but she still did it.

Why?

I'm chewing on my thumbnail when there's a flash of pain. I look down to see that I've chewed so hard on my skin that it's bleeding. I stop chewing and lower my arm, ignoring the pain the stitches cause.

"Sophia, what did they want?" one mog has decided that pleasantries aren't enough anymore and they want answers. They're probably terrified of a rebellion or a threat or anything that could be wrong with their rule.

I'm tempted to tell them everything. The pictures, the mention of a bigger picture and how I could ruin something that's taken years to build. But I know that I've barely touched the tip of the iceberg with this mystery and I want to find out more. If I tell the mogs I won't find anything else out.

But it's more than that. I've betrayed one too many Loric now; it's time to help my race. I don't know why those nine Loric are so important that people had to risk their lives but I'm going to do it. Meryl and Charlie and Michael gave their lives to tell me the message and I'm not going to let their sacrifice go to waste.

"Sophia!" the mog grabs my arm, right where my injury is. I cry out in pain before I can stop myself but none of the mogs step forward to help. Hell, they probably like the sound of my cry.

"Why did they want you there?" the mog woman demands. I can feel hatred curling in my stomach and I plaster a stoic mask on my face, shrugging weakly. I'm definitely not saying anything now.

"I have no idea. I'd only been awake for five minutes and then you guys turned up. They gave me some water and that was about it," I say neutrally. The woman watches me closely, her eyes raking over my face. I stare back impassively, wanting her to believe me.

"What did they say in those five minutes?" she demands. I sigh, pretending to be bored by these questions. I have to pretend like it wasn't important enough for me, a victor, to waste my time with.

"If there was something important I'd tell you. Promise" I say, my voice dripping with disrespect. The mog woman glares some more but she can't do anything. She can't torture the information out of me, as much as she'd like to.

"I don't think you realise how serious this is" the mog woman threatens. "These Loric managed to get past our guards and capture a victor. They must have done this for a reason and I want to know what!" she snaps. I simply shrug and then she lashes out, slapping me hard in her fury. My cheek goes numb from the force of the blow and I barely manage to control my anger.

"If we find out you're lying or hiding something-" she begins but I interrupt her, still furious because of the slap. How dare she!

"What, you'll lock me up?" I smirk. "Empty threat _ma'am_" The woman grits her teeth, her nails digging into my wound some more. I wince as our eyes lock, hers as cold and dangerous as ice.

"You better be telling the truth," she hisses. "This isn't over" she warns me quietly, her voice so low that only I will have heard her.

She stands up, letting go of my arm, and blood rushes back through my cut-off veins. I grit my teeth to ignore the pain and watch impassively as her army of mogs leave the room, leaving me with Marzia.

"Double the guard. She's not leaving this Centre again without my approval!" the mog woman barks as she slams the doors behind her. Marzia runs over, talking quickly. She's asking if I'm all right, if I'm hurt…But I'm not listening, I'm conducting a plan.

I'm going to make these mogs regret making me a victor.

Xxx

It's late at night but I'm sitting in my bathroom, a notebook on my lap. This is the one place I'm sure I won't be spied on; even my bedroom isn't safe. But no one will watch me in the bathroom, where I shower. And the only way I can think properly is if I write my thoughts down.

_1. Why did they come to find me?_

_2. What is going on?_

_3. Why are those nine so important?_

_4. …Is this a rebellion?_

I look at my notes, chewing my lip. I need to answer all of those questions to start off with otherwise I'll never get anywhere. Why did they find me? Well, they clearly wanted me to protect those Loric. The aim of Meryl and her friends is no mystery to me. There was no lie in her eyes when she begged me to help the Loric.

My stomach twists at the memory and I move onto question number 2 to forget about my betrayal. Since question 2 is so vague I simply crossed it out. I could brainstorm for two hours and still wouldn't make a dent in what could be going on.

Question 3 – the nine. At the back of my brain something is nagging at me, telling me that I know the answer but I have to think hard. Nine…it's a significant number…but why? I know the answer, I really do…but I just can't remember.

I angrily tear the page out of my notebook, burning it at once with my legacy of elemental control. I haven't got any answers from those questions, just more confusion. Maybe I should focus on what I _do_ know.

_1. I need to help the nine Loric._

_2. How? Easy: Mind manipulation._

_3. How to manipulate them? Join the Gamemakers? Impossible…But can get special viewing in boardroom with council members…Give a try tomorrow._

I look at my notes again, feeling a bit happier now. I may not know the answers to the questions I want at the moment, but I'm going to do something constructive for the time being. I'm going to help those Loric and now I have a plan of how to. Having a plan makes me feel better already.

I continue on with my plan.

_Getting info about what's going on._

_1. Talk to Loric: Hm, hard to trust people but maybe worth a go._

_2. Christina…no, impossible to talk to her. She would help but can't get to her._

_3. My parents…again, impossible._

_4. Marzia_

I sigh, looking at my list. There must be something that I can use to help me, whether to find out about the nine Loric or to find out what is going on. I can still help these Loric but I need to find out what's going on as well.

Inspiration hits me and I grin, realising I know what I can do to get the information. The Library in the Capital is famed for its vast wealth of knowledge and books and up-to-date information. I can find out what I need to know in there.

I smile, gripping my pen and writing underneath everything the two words that will solve everything for me. I know I need to burn this paper, and I will, but I write down this word so my plan is finalised.

_The Library._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! A John POV will come soon, so now worries :D The others are just more interesting at the moment.<strong>

**Please review! :D**


	23. Chapter 22 - Stirrings

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and the support! Almost 300 reviews! Thank you all so much!**

**Sorry for the later update; I've been on holiday and everyday life is so different when you're o holiday. I know that's not much of a reason, but I hope you all understand. Sorry!**

**Please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 – Stirrings<p>

**Sophia**

My brilliant plan of going to the Capital's Library has turned out to be not so brilliant. It turns out that the mog woman, Agent Walker, meant what she said and I literally can't leave the Training Centre without her approval. And something tells me I'll never get that from her.

I wander through the training centre corridors, passing classrooms of mogs preparing for next year's Games in case they're chosen. The Calling has happened yet, which is a little odd, but since there's no set time for the Calling, it's not something to worry about. But I can't help but wonder why there's not even been a mention of the 15th Funeral Games' Calling.

I feel a bit sick as I pass one class where they're learning about Loric anatomy and the best way to kill one. I can see detailed pictures on the walls, although I should be glad that there aren't dissections or real-life experiments. And then I feel a bit contemptuous because honestly who needs a class about how to kill something? All you need is a weapon and a strong will and you're sorted.

Even though I can't follow through with my plan, I'm not completely lost anymore. I still have my plot of helping the nine and now that my plan to find out what could be going on is officially hopeless, I can focus all of my attention to helping the Loric kids, who for some reason are so important. I'm amazed that I still remember all of them to be honest. But there's something about all of them that is just so memorable. The blonde girl with the bad attitude, the black-haired girl who is definitely one to watch, Stanley with the desire to kill after his girlfriend died…

There's just one problem though. I hadn't been keeping up much with the Games with all the bad memories it brought back, but it turns out of the nine that I was supposed to help out has already died. A small red-haired girl, Maggie, who didn't have any particular strength. Yet she was still one of the nine.

"No loitering in the corridors in prayer time!" a mog attendant snaps at me as a bell rings throughout the Training Centre. I sigh and then roll my eyes, turning to find a nearby room. I don't want to be punished.

The mogs actually pray and worship once a day, always around lunchtime. It's supposed to help keep up discipline and their belief towards the nation. It's war and death and pain they worship, as well as their mighty leader, Setrakus Ra. I've never met him but even portraits of him are terrifying. A picture of him hangs in every building on the planet, decreed by law, although there are hundreds of photos in the training centre because the mogs idolise him. His hold on the Mogadorians is impressive and terrifying.

I enter a small room, empty and dull. I settle down on a chair, looking out of the small window, whilst I wait for prayers to be over. They only take five minutes and then after that lunch begins. From observing mog timetables they're constantly working and never really resting. Lunch only takes ten minutes; any more time and you're punished.

Once prayer time is over I'm going to the boardroom to join the council members in watching the Games. The council doesn't do anything at all; it's just a semblance of democracy in a tyrannical reign. They have a special room where they watch the Games, talking to the Gamemakers and making decisions about who they want killed. As a victor, I get the privilege of joining them. Until now, I've never taken them up on that offer.

The bell rings for the end of prayers and I get up at once, leaving the room and heading for the boardroom. Most mogs will be going for lunch now but the council gets a special feast delivered for them. Another bonus of joining them: good food. I head to the top of the Training Centre, pausing outside the door. I can hear laughing and chatting inside and my stomach twists in hatred, but I have to do this. I have to save my race…I have no other choice.

I enter the room and all eyes swivel to me. I try to remain impassive and regal as all the council members watch me, their bodies stuffed into the leather chairs around the round table, but inwardly I'm petrified. What if they realise my true reason for being here? And what if they can tell my true feelings towards them? I try not to show my disdain for them, but it's hard.

"I've come to join" I say softly, heading to a spare seat around the table. I sit down carefully and act as though their stares don't bother me, although they do. I may be allowed in here but nobody really expected the Victors to take up on that offer. The mogs finally regain themselves and look away, although I can feel their burning desire to gossip about me and my reasons for being here.

"Of course, victor" one replies. Unlike the rest of the mogs who work here, the Council members don't particularly hate me. They're more like the mog population; filled with admiration and delight for the Games and its' victors. These mogs are not threats, but all the others in this building are.

The TV on the wall is playing and soon the mogs turn their attention back onto it, watching this year's Games on the screen. The room I'm in though, having never realised how impressive it is, enraptures me instead of the bloodshed.

It's like a balcony room over a much larger one, although walled up by a glass wall. Beneath us is a large, round lecture room with round circular rows of desks around a much larger centre table. Holograms shine up from the touchscreen desks and Gamemakers in white outfits sit behind these desks. Their fingers fly over the sensitive, touchscreen desks and I watch on the many TV screens as a tree falls, nearly killing a tribute.

I never imagined the Gamemakers in this room, doing this job, even though I knew they were doing it. It's just so odd to see them coolly and calmly planning out death, like how you imagine it in the arena where they're like Gods, not people. The centre table in the middle of the room is a large hologram version of the arena and I watch as Head Gamemaker, Claudius Turnus, paces around the room, making sure everything is going to plan.

"Impressive, isn't it?" next to me a rather overweight mog smirks at me as he watches me looking around in awe. I can't help but nod, despite hating the mogs. You can't help but admit how amazing their technology is. Millions times better than the technology we had.

"Who makes the final decisions for the Games? The deaths and all that" I ask, intrigued. "You or the Gamemakers?" a few mogs are listening in, seeming pleased by my interest. don't seem to realise that I'm digging to find out who I'll need to manipulate if I need to save one of the nine. Although I would be lying to myself if I said my interest was purely for that reason.

"They do, unless the situation is very serious and requires our attention," the mog next to me explains, his foul-smelling breath wafting in my face. "We're just here for the wine!" they roar with laughter as the doors open and then servants begin to bring in plates heaped with food as well as jugs filled with wine. I sit back, trying to breath in clean air and not show my disgust for these _creatures_.

I've never seen anyone eat so much in my life. The mogs stuff themselves with food, their greedy eyes flicking up to the screen now and then to see if anything interesting is happening. I sit in my corner, lightly nibbling on a few crackers, but not wanting to eat much. I don't trust these council members at all and I don't want them to think I'm one of them.

There's a sudden shriek of shock by one of the mog attendants and then a smash as she drops a glass bowl, filled with berries. Her face is deadly pale and her eyes are wide, filled with terror. I look away in shock, feeling waves of terror and horror emanating from her mind. I follow her line of vision as more mogs jump up in shock and anger.

On the TV screen, the Loric boy who's one of the nine, Stanley, is holding his hand up in the ancient Loric sign for freedom. I stare open-mouthed when I realise the true extent of this action.

Rebellion.

Xxx

"Kill him!" the mogs are on their feet at once, fury and fear the main emotions on their faces. They have never had to deal with a problem like this before and their natural response is to call for this rebel's death.

My mind races at once. I can't let this boy die; he's one of the nine I'm looking out for. But I can't speak up for him because then I'll be seen as a traitor too…I'll have to use mind control to make another mog do the job for me. But can I do it well enough for them not to get suspicious?

The door to this balcony room bursts open and then Claudius Turnus, head Gamemaker enters, looking pale under his cosmetic tan. Even the Gamemakers in the control room look nervous, not sure what to do with this new development. They've never had to deal with overly cocky, rebellious boys who potentially pose threats towards the Capital.

"Kill the traitor!" one mog woman shrieks, her voice shrill with panic and anger. Her voice is echoed by the other council members, who seem to agree with her idea. Claudius doesn't look like he needs much persuasion and I know I need to do something and soon. Otherwise another of the nine will die.

"Shoot him or hit him with a tree. Just do something!" one of the mogs threatens, his voice low and filled with threats. Panic creeps through me; how do I excuse Stanley's behaviour?

I see one mog woman watching the screen curiously and I decide that she can be my toy. I seize her mind and before she can do anything, I bend her will to mine. It doesn't take long; she drunk too much wine and her mind is weak anyway. She stands up, shaky and weak, as her mind has been completely taken over by me.

"Wait" she says, her eyes unsteady. But the mogs don't seem to notice at all, they're in too much of a panic to notice her weak state. "We can't kill him"

That shuts everyone up. Desperately I think of a valid reason why Stanley shouldn't die and then I flood her mind with the reason, as well as pouring steel-hard determination into her. She needs to be strong, not weak.

She stands up straighter, her face clearing a little. "If you kill him now you have a martyr" she begins, acting as a mouthpiece for me. "You can't just kill him now because you're angry. Then the Loric will use his as their symbol for rebellion and that's even more dangerous" she says, her voice shaky at the end. It's hard work controlling her and my wavering control is starting to make itself clear.

"But he needs to die!" one mog protests. My mouthpiece frowns, her mind fighting back and I wrestle mentally with hers to bend it to my will. Drops of sweat form on my forehand as she finally nods again, under my control once more.

"I'm not saying don't kill him" she replies smoothly. "But in a later battle. Show the Loric that he's only alive because we're letting him. These are _our_ terms and not theirs"

One mog turns to me and I let go of the control, almost spent myself. I feel dizzy and my stumble rumbles, although it's fortunately not noticeable to anyone. I haven't used my legacies in a while and it disturbs me to know that I've lost a lot of my old strength. I'll need to practice a lot more.

"What do you think?" he asks me. I'm surprised that they want to hear what I say but then I suppose I'm the enemy to them and they think all of us think alike. I use that to my advantage.

"Kill him later on" I nod. "He can die in a battle or in later Rounds. You need to send out the message that although you do things like this you'll pay for it sooner or later. If you kill him now it'll be on this guy's terms and he'll simply be a hero, a martyr" I say. The Gamemakers seem to agree and they nod, their eyes still burning with hatred.

"Fine, he lives" one of them glares. "But he will pay for what he's gone" she adds. The others nod as they retake their seats. The mog woman I controlled is back to her normal self, apparently pleased that everyone is following her instruction. She doesn't seem to realise that if 'her plan' fails she'll take the fall, not me.

"Agreed" the others nod. I'm too busy watching the screen and the boy with the black hair. He's moving through the trees, that arrogant smirk on his face. He must know that he's diced with death and won.

What the mogs don't seem to realise if dead or alive this boy is going to be a threat. And now I've begun to understand just why I had to save him.

Xxx

**Third POV**

The leader of the Mogadorians waits in his lavish study, a huge mahogany desk in front of him. It's a sight to behold; the legs are figures of Loric holding up the massive table, their legs bent painfully and despair on their faces. It is the epitome of the Occupation.

Portraits of the glorious leader hang around the room, each picture more horrifying and terrifying than the other. One side of the room is covered in books and scrolls in a different range of languages: Loric, some languages from Earth and Mogadorian. Thick red velvet curtains cover floor-to-ceiling windows and cheerless lamps fixed to walls light the room.

There's a knock on the door and another mog walks through, filled with a confidence that only a high status can give you. His face is cruel, although not as terrible as the leader of the Mogadorians.

"My Lord" the general bows down low on one knee, his head bowed low. He waits a good ten seconds before the leader makes a noise of approval, allowing his inferior to rise.

"There have been calls for Round 1 to be shortened. The Council are worried that too many mogs have been killed and too few Loric" the General says, getting straight to the point. He holds a folder and at a twitch of the finger by the leader, he gently places it on the desk.

The leader sighs, looking at the folder. He has seen many things in his long life and he is not worried by this threat. Silly Loric children who think they can kill lots of mogs do not scare him. He has dealt with worse and only his great enemy can unsettle him. And he is now dead.

The leader has won a great battle and he will not give it up without a fight.

"Tell me General, if we shorten Round 1 what will that achieve?" he asks, his voice filled with no emotion. He does not need to shout or yell to get his opinion across. One sentence by him can convey more than a speech.

"I-I do not know sir" the General replies, his brow furrowed. He is by no means stupid or weak but he cannot compare to his master.

"It will give the appearance of fear. The Loric will think that we're scared" the leader sighs, his eyes fixed on a picture of a young woman. Nobody knows who she is but her picture has been with the leader since the very beginning of his rise to power.

"Fear? But we are not scared. We have nothing to be scared of" the General protests. The leader smiles calmly, not worried by this little 'rebellion' that seems to have taken place. It happens every year and every year the Loric think the time has come but it is never so and will continue to never be so.

"Exactly" the leader stands up, his huge body towering above his General, who is too an impressive height.

"General, do you know why we let some Loric win every year?" the leader asks, heading over to the window that overlooks his Capital. That overlooks his victory.

"Because they are deserving" the General replies at once, saying the mantra he has followed all of his life. "Because they have proved they are as strong as the Mogadorian and they are deserving of the title Victor"

"No" the leader smirks, his voice still quiet but powerful. "No, we let them win because of hope"

"Hope?" the General is confused. "But…how does that work?"

"Hope exists when nothing else does. Hope can be dangerous but if contained it can be a cause for more misery and more despair. We must contain hope" the leader smiles cruelly. "So I will let the Council shorten Round 1 if they so desire" he nods, his eyes filled with ice like his heart.

"But won't that show that the Loric have won?" the General frowns. He knows better than to argue with his better but he can't help it. The leader does not seem angry though; he just smiles again.

"It gives them hope. They think that they have won a small battle by forcing us to shorten Round 1" he explains. "But in reality we strike back…we crush hope"

He twitches his fingers and a glass shatters on his desk, blood red liquid seeping into the folder on his desk, destroying the contents. Everything consumed by the devilish liquid dissolves and crumbles into ash.

"Just like hope" the leader smiles, his eyes alight with fire.

Xxx

**Third POV**

The square is packed with Loric in the district of Mort, a small region furthest away from the Capital. With cold winds and rain all year round it's the most unpopular place on Lorien and is mainly inhabited by Loric. The mogs, unless they're soldiers, never come here.

The Loric work in the mines here, digging for coal all day long. The children are sent down at ten years old and continue to work there all their lives. The people spend so much time down there that coal coats their skin and remains forever stuck under their fingernails. Some have coal engrained in their wrinkles on their faces.

On the screen in the centre of the square that shows the Games a boy holds his hand up in the sign of peace, in the sign of protest. A ripple heaves through the crowd, a ripple of admiration and of anticipation. Someone is fighting back.

At once the screen goes black at this sign of rebellion and the mog soldiers order the crowd back home, desperate to limit the damage the boy could have caused. Many families meekly head home, not wanting to cause trouble, despite the boy and the signal. The mogs shout desperately, not sure of what to make of this.

One mog soldier sees an old woman struggling to walk quickly, and filled with rage because of the boy, the mog raises his baton to hit her. A man nearby sees this and filled with a fury so intense, he hurls himself at the mog. More mogs nearby rush to save their comrade and young Loric boys and girls do the same, determined to help their friend.

Years of resentment take control and the Loric let their buried fury and hatred take over. The square is transformed. Mogs beat back the now-furious Loric crowd, who light the square on fire, destroying the mog headquarters in the town. The giant screen in the middle of the square if pulled down and destroyed. Mog soldiers are killed by furious and triumphant Loric, whilst others flee home, knowing there will be repercussions.

The Loric protestors march on, chanting the boy's name who started this, and out pour more and more Loric, determined to show just how furious and unhappy they are with the mogs, with their way of life.

Half an hour's journey away, unknown to the Loric, hundreds of mog soldiers pour into ships, preparing to destroy this rebellion. Piken and kraul are included in the fight.

The square burns, a huge dark cloud of smoke billowing up in the sky and possible to see for miles. The symbol of the Loric burns high and bright for the whole world to see.

In the Capital, watching the riot from his hologram machine, the leader of the Mogadorians simply smiles, his filed teeth glinting in the low light. He doesn't seem to care about the furious crowd chanting the boy's name or the fire burning in the square. In fact, he seems to enjoy it.

"Let them fight back" he chuckles. "Let them riot. They will never win without him. And he is gone forever"

**Hope you enjoyed! This one was slightly different from the other ones with some slightly different POVs. **

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23 - Calm before the Storm

**Hi guys!**

**I'm so sorry for this late update. I was on holiday and hadn't written this chapter, so I was very behind. I'm not back at home and ready to go back to normal with the updates, but holiday did mess things up a little, even though it was amazing! :D I promise that from now on you will all get regular updates every Saturday.**

**Also, thank you all for the lovely reviews. As always they are really supportive and I love hearing everyone's take on what's happening in the chapter and what will happen later on.**

- **The real Five is coming up and will play a much more prominent role in Round 2 and onwards. I just didn't want to do his POV just yet and he didn't have any allies with a POV in Round 1.**

**Please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 – Calm before the Storm<p>

**Marina – Day 10**

I'm woken up in the morning by the sound of trumpets and then the anthem of the Capital soon follows. I blearily sit up in the sleeping bag, Ella still cuddled into me. She's stirring but she's not a light sleeper like I am and doesn't wake up as quickly.

_"__Tributes" _Head Gamemaker, Claudius Turnus' voice rings throughout the arena. I'm alert at once; this could mean a feast. He always speaks to tributes like this when he's inviting us for a feast and they are never good. It usually means that not many tributes have been killed recently and a feast is always the perfect catalyst for a bloodbath.

Next to me, Ella snuffles and rolls over, her eyes blearily opening. I gently stroke her hair away from her forehead, wishing I could protect her from whatever is going to happen. But I can't and that scares me more than anything.

"_Tributes, we would like you to be aware of a rule change" _Ella is awake by now and her eyebrows furrow in shock. As far as we know the only rule in here is to try not to die and to only have one ally. This is huge because never in the history of the Games have rules ever been changed.

_"__The duration of Round 1 has been shortened. Today is your last day in the arena"_

My heart stops. This is my last day in here. Ella and I have almost survived Round 1! My mouth drops open and I'm barely aware of Ella's tight grip on my hand, her delighted smile spreading over her face. Yet I'm still cautious. What does this mean?

_"__But._" Oh great, a catch. I should have known they wouldn't let us go without a price to pay. That isn't the way of the mogs. They never give us anything without something horrible attached to it.

_"__As a celebration of this rule change, you have all been invited to a feast at the Cornucopia at Midday. If you do not turn up, you will never leave this arena alive"_

Ishiver at the blatant threat of being killed for not turning up. We all know the consequences for not turning up to feasts but never has a threat been so obvious before. Never have they had to explain it to us.

_"__May the odds be ever in your favour."_

The arena goes silent and Ella and I sit there, stunned. Never before have the mogs shortened Round 1 and I'm confused as to why they're doing it this time. I'm also wary because there's going to be a feast, and if Round 1 is almost over then this feast is going to be even worse than the others. It's going to be the finale.

"We could go home," Ella breathes. "I could see Papa again!" she says eagerly, not seemingly aware of the danger. I gently tuck her under my arm, trying to control her giddy excitement. I admit, I'm thrilled at the thought of going back too, but there are still two more Rounds to get through first. And this feast too.

But I _could _see Adelina by the end of today. If we survive, our mentors have to come back from the Village and help prepare us for the other two Rounds whilst other stand-in mentors look after the current trainee Tributes. I could see Adelina again, and maybe this time she could help me.

"I wonder why they shortened it" I change the subject, needing to focus and not dream. Ella is simply too happy to care as she eagerly tucks into some food from our backpack, her face shining with joy. I can't help but feel as happy as her; after all we've won some small victory by having Round 1 shortened. Whatever the reason, we've clearly done something right.

"Maybe too many mogs were dying and they were worried that there wouldn't be any left for Round 3" Ella giggles, making me laugh too. The thought is just so ludicrous but funny too.

I focus on what I know about feasts. They're usually a chance for people to get food or weapons or medicine. We have to fight the mogs for it of course, but if we're good we can still win things. But if this is our last day in here, what are we fighting for? That's what scares me; there _must_ be a twist. One we won't know about until it's too late.

"Come on El" I look up at the sky and I can tell by the sun's position that midday will be in a few hours. "We might as well make a move. Eat a lot and drink a lot. We're going to need energy for this feast today" I say.

We lightly hop down from our tree, heading off towards the stream. We have some water for now but it's become habit to refill our bottles. Also, we have time and it would be nice to wash before the feast.

But when we get to the stream, there isn't any water. Nothing. It's like the mogs have drained all the water in the stream and taken it away. In desperation, Ella and I head back over to some small ponds but there isn't any water. Every source of water around us has gone, like it never existed.

"What are we going to do?" Ella looks distraught, as she wrings her hands out. I'm not too upset because we still have some water, fortunately, but it's still worrying to see just how much control the Gamemakers have over us. It makes me wonder what's in store for us later.

"They want us to head to the Lake by the cornucopia" I sigh, running my hand through my sweaty hair as I pull it up into a bun. It's getting hotter and hotter in here, something that hasn't been going unnoticed by Ella and I.

"But why? We have to head there anyway for the feast. It just doesn't make sense" Ella replies, her voice shaky with nerves. I understand her point but I know there's nothing we can do about the lack of water. I take her hand in mine as I let her finish off the last of our food and water. I want her to have it instead of me.

"Maybe if we head there now then we can grab some weapons for the feast" I decide, trying to fight the waves of panic in me. We're defenceless without my bow and arrow and Ella's makeshift slingshot isn't the best of weapons. It managed to scare off the krauls the other day but that's all it did: scare them off.

"Ok" Ella nods, ever trusting in me. We head quickly to the cornucopia, wanting to get there as soon as possible. Yes, mogs might be there, but at least there might be other Loric as well and it'll be a feast of mogs Vs. Loric. We stand a chance if there are other Loric there, especially stronger Loric.

"Marina" Ella's voice is definitely nervous by now. "Look, it's getting darker now" I look up at the sky and as I watch, it starts getting darker and darker, until it's like twilight. Ella can see but only just. Fortunately, I can see almost perfectly with my night vision.

"This is it. The grand finale" I whisper, my voice still horribly loud in the forest. I can't hear a thing, not even any animals. I wonder what happened to my friend, the rabbit. I wonder if the Gamemakers have emptied the arena so that it's just the mogs and Loric now.

Suddenly, a beast's howl pierces the air and a scream tears the night's silence apart. The scream is long and filled with pain and fear. My heart stops in my chest and then restarts, beating harder and faster than ever. Ella freezes, her hand tight as can be in mine. My breathing speeds up as the howl stops and then a cannon fires.

"Come on" I whisper, despite the fear of what that was. We need to get to the cornucopia before that thing gets us. And by the sounds of it, it won't hesitate to kill us. I can't let that happen, not when we've both been through so much. We creep through the forest, wincing whenever we snap a twig or rustle a pile of leaves. I imagine eyes staring at us, unseen by us, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Marina, I'm scared" Ella whispers as we silently creep through the forest. I simply squeeze her hand, understanding her fear. I'm scared too, but I have to be strong for her. I _have_ to be.

We head towards the cornucopia as quickly as we can. Ella and I were close enough to the clearing to start with and with my night vision, I can see well enough to tell we're not getting lost. We're running at a light jog, desperate to get to the safety of the cornucopia, even if there are mogs there.

I don't hear any more howls.

We burst into the clearing, the cornucopia a few couple of hundred metres away from us. I can see a few figures around the base but not nearly enough as I thought there would be. That's when I realise. Everyone here is Loric. There aren't any mogs.

"They've gotten the mogs out of here. This finale is all for us" I whisper in horror.

That can only mean one thing: mutts. Mutations are beasts or animals that are genetically modified so that they have the most vicious traits you can imagine. They're also unbelievably uncontrollable, which means that it's too dangerous for the mogs to be here because they can be killed just as easily as us. In fact, mutts seem to like killing mogs more than us, which is why they're not here. Mutts have never been used against mogs before.

So, I _was_ right. There always is a catch for us. Ella and I were wrong to be happy because with such a terrible feast ahead there's no way we can get out of this. Mutts mean certain death.

There's a scream suddenly and another howl, much closer than last time. I grip Ella's hand and begin to set off at a run for the cornucopia. More howls join in and as I throw a look behind me, I can see these huge beastly shapes hurtle out from the trees. The eyes that I feared are fixed on the tributes and the cornucopia, as their claws tears into the ground, racing for us. I can see clumps of mud thrown up from the mutts sprinting.

The mutts are coming. And Ella and I are right in their path.

Xxx

**Adam – Day 10**

In the five or so days since I've last seen Hannah it's like my life has gone back to normal. Any sense of determination I had to save the Loric has gone and spending more and more time with Ivan has reminded me of my former self.

We've spent most of the days chasing after Loric. We didn't actually get to kill any but we certainly cornered and injured enough. According to Ivan, that's even more fun than killing them. And even though I felt bad, I still enjoyed it. I could hear Hannah's disappointment and fury through our connection whenever we chased after another Loric but she couldn't do anything.

Part of me is angry with Hannah. She can't just waltz into my life and expect to make a huge impact that'll change me forever and then just leave me like that. She can't just expect me to turn my back on my brother _and_ my race.

But unfortunately or fortunately, I'm not quite sure; I'm not completely back to normal. I still hate the thought of killing Loric children and whenever I think of what Hannah's been through, I hate my race and myself even more. I'm so confused and being in here makes it so much worse. Because realistically, what can I do?

If I kill one of the mogs I'll be killed. If I help the Loric I'll be killed. And no matter how 'glorious' and 'special' I'll be to Hannah, I won't be very useful if I'm dead. I'll just be the traitorous mog who got what he deserved.

"What are you thinking of?" Ivan comes over to me, his backpack all packed up and ready to go. It's the grand finale this afternoon, four days earlier than it's supposed to be, and to add insult to injury we're not even allowed to take part. Well, not for the first part anyway.

"The feast" I say, pretending to be angry. Ivan nods, dropping his kit on the ground. There's a very good reason why we're not taking part of course and that's because mutts are involved. Mutts are bad enough for the Loric but for some weird reason they have an intense hatred for mogs. It's even been scientifically proven that a mutt will kill a mog before a Loric given the chance.

Strange that.

"It won't be too bad" Ivan grumbles, although he's furious. "I mean, once the mutts are gone, we're going back and then the little shits have to deal with us too"

I nod, although I'm still distracted. I know the mogs, including myself, were sent a note via those silver parachute things to direct us to make our way to one of the caves by the stream where we can rest and prepare ourselves for once the mutts' attack is over. Then we'll head back to the Loric to fight.

It's going to be amazing viewing. First a mutt attack, which consists of these mutant wolves that can tear people to shreds in seconds. And then once that's over the Loric have to contend with us. The only way they can get free is if they make it back to a starting plate, which will appear halfway through the fight. Once they're on the plate, they're safe.

But there's a twist. These plates might not appear until all the mutts are gone, and even then they might not work. Also the mogs are fighting the Loric. So the Loric have a tough job ahead of them.

"Come on, let's go" Ivan sighs as he shoulders his pack on. "We're going to need to be safe because once those beasts are out, nobody is safe" he says, almost sounding wise for the first time in his life.

I nod, grabbing my own bag. We head away from the cornucopia, small patches of grass suspiciously bare in a circle. The plates are right underneath the surface and then the hatch will disappear, revealing the plate and then the tube down into the base below the arena. But the Loric have a lot to do before they can think about their plates and safety.

I feel like a coward as I trudge through the woods to the safe place. The sky is beginning to turn dark and I know if we don't get to the cave soon, we're in just as much trouble as the Loric. Ivan's pace is picking up and I know even he doesn't want to face these beasts.

But I can't stop thinking about Hannah. Thinking that she's going to be facing these beasts and she could be killed. The thought it so terrible it causes pain to shoot through my chest and I stop, stunned. The thought, the imagery of her dying causes me physical pain.

"What's wrong?" Ivan barks at me. I look up at him, conflicted, and then I plaster a stoic mask on my face, trying to appear normal.

"Nothing, I think I just dropped something a few metres back. You go ahead, I'll join you" I lie. He nods and then turns away, not even thinking that I could be lying. Otherwise I would be suicidal to be thinking of fighting the mutts.

As soon as I'm out of his sight, I lean against a tree breathing deeply. I can't bear the thought of Hannah being hunted and hurt, but what can I do? I'm only a mog and mutts are terrible, powerful creatures.

_But Hannah is only Loric. What can _she_ do against them?_

I've already made my mind up and I know it. I can't let her face those beasts alone, not if I'll know some secret that can help kill the beasts. And if I survive I can use the mog excuse of wanting glory.

Watching the torches of the mogs fade away in the distance scares me and I feel terror pounding through my veins. But I know I have no choice; I have to save Hannah. I'm in too deep now and at the end of the day, this is what she wanted me to do.

A howl pierces the air. The finale has begun.

Turning my back on my race, I set off in a run for the cornucopia.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be the first part of the finale! <strong>

**Please review! :D **


	25. Chapter 24 - Battle

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! Almost 300! :D I really appreciate all the support, and you are all so lovely to review! A huge thank you! **

- **I plan on a sequel (maybe two) to this story. This story will revolve entirely around the Games, whereas the next story will be about the aftermath…and other things. I have a few ides for the sequel, but ultimately I plan on finishing this story first.**

**Please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 – Battle<p>

**Marina**

"Run!" I scream to Ella as the mutts race after us. I grab her hand, practically dragging her across the grass as my super speed kicks in. We need to get to the cornucopia now otherwise we're dead.

I can see other Loric sprinting to the same destination and I can see some already there, clambering on top at once. I watch as a young boy, not much older than Ella, trips up behind me. I don't watch as the mutts fall onto him, tearing into him. His screams echo around the field of grass, but I simply tighten my grip on Ella's wrist and continue to run.

A cannon booms in the distance and I feel sick to my stomach. Another Loric is dead. Killed in less than a second. Sometimes you forget just how easy it is to be killed.

My heart pounds and my hand is sweating in Ella's but I continue to drag her to the cornucopia. I can hear her sobbing as well as panting as she tries to keep up with me. I can practically feel the mutts' breath on my neck…feel their aching desire to kill. I can almost see them behind us, their jaws opening to bite, to kill…their claws reaching out to rake into us…

"Mar-marina…I…can't" Ella pants next to me, her face bright red. We're so close now and I won't give up on her, not this time. I won't abandon her like I did at the very beginning of Round 1.

"You _can_ do it Ella!" I tell her fiercely. My grip on her hand is unforgivingly tight and I use a last spurt of speed to drag her along.

We finally reach the cornucopia and barely wasting any time, I lace my hands together into a cup shape, giving Ella a step to boost her onto the cornucopia. She lightly steps on; panic making us both act so quickly, and then I shove her up onto the top of the cornucopia, practically throwing her.

But she's so small and can't reach the top. Her hands scrabble on the metal surface, trying to grab a hold, when someone lunges down and grabs her, hoisting her up. Thank Lorien. Ella's lifted up onto the safety of the cornucopia, where she leans down, her desperate eyes trying to find me in the darkness.

"Here, quick!" a boy yells at me, reaching down to grab me. I lunge up to snatch at his hand when a terrible stabbing pain pierces my leg and I'm dragged back. I scream as the mutts drag me away from my safety, from my haven. From Ella. I hear her screams and another person shouting as I'm dragged a good few metres away from the cornucopia. I know there's no way for me to make it there to safety now. I'm as good as dead.

"Marina!" I hear Ella scream as the mutt shakes me roughly making the pain in my leg intensify. I'm snapped around and I close my eyes, imagining more mutts racing towards me, eager to kill. I think I'm crying from the pain.

There's a roar and then this huge lion creature looms in front of me. It must be a mutation because it has more than four legs and it's easily able to stand on its back legs. I scream, covering my head, as there are more howls from the mutts as well as yells from the Loric trying to escape too. This is chaos and in between it all I've been forgotten. This is a free-for-all.

"Marina!" I hear Ella scream again but nobody's listening to her. As far as everyone else is concerned I'm dead.

The lion creature in front of me roars again, a different sound to the mutts. It's full of fury and a challenge. And it looks different too. I watch as it raises a huge paw and then my mouth drops open as it lunges towards the mutt who's finally let go of my leg.

What is going on? Are they fighting over who should kill me? Are they really as mog-like that they want the glory all to themselves?

The two beasts tumble over and over on the ground, tearing and snapping at each other. For some reason this beast saved me and I watch in horrified fascination as they tear and fight and try to kill the other. The lion is winning, but only just. I wince as I watch the mutt tear part of it's shoulder out with its teeth and the lion roars in pain.

"Ella" I whisper to myself as I hobble to my feet. The pain is burning and sapping my energy but once I'm at the cornucopia I can heal myself. I stumble forwards, making it to the smooth metal edge of the cornucopia, but I can't reach up.

"Marina, grab my hand!" Ella bends down desperately but her arm is just too short. I'm about to try telekinesis, even though I'm not sure I have the strength, when a girl pushes Ella aside and shoves her hand down, gripping my hand.

I'm dragged upwards with astonishing speed; this girl is strong. I'm pulled over the side of the cornucopia and I lie on the flat surface, surprised at how large it actually is. This could fit all Loric on here; they just need to reach it and get on top.

"Better sort out that leg of yours before you bleed to death" the girl says and I'm stunned to see it's Maren Elizabeth. I shouldn't be; if anyone was going to survive, it was going to be her. She looks a lot harder and scarier than she did before but when she flashes me that sharp smile of hers, she reminds me of the girl who joked around with Joseph in the dining room.

"Thanks" I pant and she winks, before disappearing in front of me. I'm open-mouthed and am barely aware of Ella throwing her arms around me, laughing and sobbing. How did Maren just do that? How did she just disappear?

"Your leg! Heal it!" Ella says in a rush and I barely have the sense to do as I'm told. I press my hands to my leg, wincing as the icy feeling rushes through me but soon relaxing as the pain disappears, and the wound knots together to form smooth skin again.

I look around me in the dim light. There are about eight or so Loric up on here, all spread out. Some have huddled in the middle of the cornucopia, trying to block out the sound of the mutts, but others are crawling to the edges, trying to help others up.

There's the roaring sound again and I look over to see the lion creature that saved me staggering back, bleeding from vicious cuts. Two mutts begin to surround it, knowing there's going to be a kill. Then something astonishing happens. The lion begins to change from a massive beast until there's a shaking Loric boy standing there. He drops to his knees, blood pooling around him.

It's Joseph. I forgot that he could shape shift. And he just saved me. He saved my life when nobody else did and looking around at this scene right now, nobody apart from me is aware that he's going to die.

"No!" I yell and without thinking through what I'm doing I leap off the cornucopia. I fall to the ground, landing to my knees with my breath knocked out of me. I stumble to my feet when I see it in the corner of my vision. Piled up by the mouth of the cornucopia in a new supply of weapons for the Loric is a bow. A beautiful silver bow, just waiting to be used.

My mind races at once. The mogs must have given them to us to make this battle even better. Whatever the reasons, I don't care, and using telekinesis I grab the bow and arrow. I race forward, knocking an arrow to my bow as I aim at the first mutt. Let's hope my practice pays off.

Sensing the threat in me one of them charges towards me, it's eyes filled with nothing. They're blank and as they look at me I get this horrible feeling of no emotions. This mutt kills because it has nothing else to do and it has been taught nothing else except to kill.

"Marina, don't!" Joseph calls weakly but I ignore hm. "Go back to the cornucopia!" I raise the bow and then shoot, right at the beast.

The first arrow pierces its shoulder, not doing any damage. I refuse to let myself panic as that just enrages the mutt that is almost on me. Desperately, I knock another arrow and aim for the eye. If I get the eye, I can kill the thing.

The arrow speeds through the air and hits the mutt's eye, making it roar with fury and pain, Its running course is altered and it crashes into the cornucopia, blind in one eye. I grin in triumph and relief that I can still shoot, but my relief is short-lived. I can see the cornucopia shake and I hear a few screams, but the thing stands strong to my great relief.

I ready my bow and arrow, smiling grimly when I see the chest of the mutt is unprotected. Perfect. I need to hit the heart and that'll kill the mutt. I line up my arrow, take a deep breath and then let it fly towards the heart.

It falls to the ground, whining and snarling in pain as its life slowly fades away. I feel bad for a few seconds and then something crashes into me, a warm snarling body. The second mutt that was killing Joseph is on me and I don't have distance to do any damage.

But I forgot about Joseph.

The beast scratching and tearing at me suddenly rears back, a huge spear sprouting from its back. It shakes its body, trying to dislodge the weapon but Joseph's aim was good, despite the fact that he's half dead. Instinct pulsing through me, I ready another arrow and then send it flying to the mutt's throat.

Within seconds it lies next to the first mutt, dead.

Joseph makes a weird gasping noise and then collapses to his knees, blood still streaming down his chest from the wound on his shoulder. I rush over, pressing my hands to his shoulder as I look around, making sure there aren't any threats. There are plenty of other mutts but for now, they seem to have forgotten about us and are focusing on other targets.

"I can heal you" I pant, sweat dripping down my neck in the clammy air. I don't know who I'm trying to persuade more, him or me. Joseph makes a weird noise between a pant and a laugh and I take that as an agreement. I press my hands to his wound, focusing on my healing.

The icy feeling floods through me and Joseph stiffens, hissing through his teeth as my healing legacy finally kicks in. Energy seems to sap from me as his wound begins to heal up, but despite the dizziness, I keep my hands on his wounds. Joseph straightens up as the rest of his injuries disappear.

"I've…I've never felt anything like that before in my life…thank you" he pants, clutching my blood-spattered hand. I simply smile as I lean back, exhausted. I don't even think I can stand I'm that tired.

"We need to get onto the cornucopia" I say, weariness flooding through me. I could really do with a sleep actually. "Then we'll be safe"

Joseph looks around as mutts begin to creep towards us, sensing our weakness. Panic makes my head clear a little but before I can get up to outrun the mutts, the scene around us changes and then I'm on the cornucopia, safe for the time being.

"I can teleport remember" Joseph winks at me as he lets go of my hand. By now pretty much all of the Loric are on the cornucopia but there are those, including Maren Elizabeth, who look like they're about to fight back.

Joseph crouches next to me, his shirt ripped to shreds. I watch as he simply shrugs off the ruined shirt, not that worried about being half-naked in front of me. He's going to go back out there and fight some more mutts, even though he could get hurt.

"Stay here and heal the others" he says. I nod, as I watch those who are injured and trying to bandage their wounds. I'm better use up here than down on the ground. And besides, I have a bow and arrow now. I can shoot at the mutts.

"Stay safe," I tell Joseph, leaning forwards and lightly kissing his cheek. He blushes under the blood and grime on his cheek and then he grins at me, before teleporting away and onto the ground. I don't want him to get hurt and I know that I'll be keeping a special eye on him in case he needs healing again.

I head over to the first injured Loric as the howls of the mutts pierce the air and chill me to my very core. This is going to be a long night.

Xxx

**Maren**

Sam and I were lucky enough to already be in close vicinity to the cornucopia, so when we heard the announcement about the rule change and the feast, we could get here earlier. And thank god we did because looking at the vicious mutts desperately trying to scrabble their way up the cornucopia, there's no way that Sam would have outrun them.

"We have to kill them" Sam pants next to me, exhausted from trying to kill one of the mutts. I managed to sneak down the cornucopia, invisible of course, and grab as many weapons as I could before distributing them out amongst the Loric. Many have spears and are stabbing at the mutts but they're not being much use. Yet it's better than nothing.

"What do you think I'm trying to do then?" I pant, gripping my sword hard. It's already covered in blood and gore from a mutt I killed earlier. It had gotten too close to me and paid the price dearly.

"You know Maren, considering that we could be about to die, you could be nicer to me" Sam pants, his staff poised in his hand. He shoots me a grin though, to show me that he doesn't really mean it and is just trying to distract himself from the mogs.

There's a nearby scream and I watch as one of the girls jabbing at the mutts is knocked off by a large swipe of a paw. The boy near her lunges out to grab her as she tumbles off into the waiting claws of the mutt.

"Nia!" he yells in a panic, desperately trying to see where she fell. "NIA!"

I don't think twice.

I leap off the cornucopia, turning invisible as I race towards the mutt and the girl. Using telekinesis, I throw the mutt off the girl and letting her try to get away. But she's not moving and as I get closer I see a horrific wound in her stomach. If she's not healed soon, she'll die.

The mutt picks itself up and lumbers back towards the girl but I throw myself in front of her, turning visible. I glare at the mutt, making myself known to the beast. Let it come. Let it try to kill me.

The mutt snarls and then races forward, its claws throwing huge clumps of mud behind it as it sprints towards me. I break into a light jog, picking up my speed, as I get closer. I bend my knees, getting ready to jump.

The beast roars, so close that I can smell its foul breath. I throw myself up into the air, shooting over the mutt and then I land on its back. It howls and snarls in fury, twisting around and round as I wind my hand in its fur, staying on top.

As the mutt twists round and round, I watch a boy teleport to the fallen girl on the ground, Nia. He scoops her up and then teleports away, onto the cornucopia. I think of the brown-haired girl, Marina, who can heal. I allow myself a small smile; Nia will be ok.

I'm brought back to my present when the mutt beneath me snarls and makes a bucking motion with its body. I grip on tight and then raising my sword arm; I bring my sword down in a striking action. It slices through the back of the mutt and straight into its heart. The mutt makes an exhausted snarling noise and then buckles to the ground, its heart stopping and life fading from its broken body. I can't feel sorry for the thing though; mutts have nothing in their hearts but a desire to kill.

I look around me, trying to take in as much as I can. There are about 15 mutts still prowling around. Most are still attacking the cornucopia, their claws desperately scratching at the metal side as they try to get to the Loric on top.

They want a fight. Well they can have one.

I raise my hands to the sky, focusing on the clouds and pulling them together to form a storm. The clouds swirl together, quicker and quicker, and a wind picks up in the clearing as the mutts race towards me. The storm is picking up quickly now, just like I wanted and then I bring my hand down in a sharp sudden action.

A lightning bolt forks out of the sky and strikes one mutt right in the back. It tumbles to the ground, stunned, and two more lightning bolts hit it. It lumbers to its feet and then I strike the mutt for a final time with a lightning bolt.

It falls to the ground, dead, as rain begins to fall from the sky and begins to drench us all. I know this is a result of my storm but I can't stop it; I've let the storm rage by itself now.

"Maren!" it's Sam, waving his arms desperately. I barely have time to be aware of a threat and then something slams into me, sending me tumbling to the ground.

A mutt stands over me, saliva dribbling down its jaw. It opens its mouth to bury its teeth into my neck but I roll out of the way at once, my heart pounding. I stagger to my feet, turning to run and get some distance, when claws hook into my hair and drag me back. I cry out in pain as some of my hair is ripped from its roots and I'm sent tumbling to the ground again. I search around for my sword desperately, mud clogging under my fingernails as I'm aware of the beast behind me.

The beast lunges for me and I duck and roll, finally locating my sword. But it's quite far away from me and I don't know if I can get it in time. I jump to my feet, knowing I have only my legacies to help me.

The mutt snarls, hatred lighting its eyes up and then it leaps forward, claws outstretched to kill. I barely have time to duck and roll again, but this time closer to my sword. I sprint for it, aware of the mutt on my heels.

I'm so close. I can practically reach out and grab the sword when something hits me on my back and I tumble to the ground, maybe for the last time. The mutt stands over me, pinning my arms down with its paws. I try to get out of the way but I can't and the beast knows it.

I watch as the sky above me darkens more and more. I concentrate my powers on it and then a face starts to appear in the darkness and the rolling clouds, a face of an old man. Even though I've seen this before, it still creeps me out to see this come from my legacy. But I push that to the back of my mind and focus more on the storm. The mutt must be affected by my legacy because it looks up, whining when it sees the face in the clouds. There's another clap of thunder and the mutt yelps in shock, leaping off me in shock. I jump to my feet and grab my sword.

The mutt snarls at me, furious now, and then makes a last final charge. I race towards it too, sliding onto my knees as it leaps for me. I go skidding underneath it and then I raise my sword in a stabbing motion, hitting the heart of the mutt.

It falls to the ground behind me, instantly killed by my blow. I wipe my sword on the ground, looking around in the torrential rain as more mutts and Loric fight in the darkening sky. A nearby mutt sees me staring at it and begins to slink towards me, it's fangs bared in a smile.

"You want a fight," I whisper so quietly that only I can hear it. "Well you've got a fight"

I tighten my grip on my sword and then race towards my next target.

Xxx

**Adam**

I race through the woods, listening to the wolves howling in the distance. Well, wolves that have been changed to practically unbeatable mutts. But I know a way to kill them.

Mutts hate mogs above all other things. They can smell us a mile off, even if there are Loric right in front of them and you can bet the mutts will try and kill the mog first. If I use myself as a distraction, then maybe the Loric and Hannah can get away to safety.

I race towards the clearing with the cornucopia, my lungs on fire from my sprinting. I wonder whether Ivan and the other mogs are worried about me. To be honest, they probably won't have even realised that I've disappeared.

"Hannah!" I call out desperately but the wind and the rain have drowned my voice out. This isn't caused by the Gamemakers; there's some magical air about it. Maybe it's a legacy from one of the Loric. "Hannah!"

I'm desperate to save her as I tear through bushes and weave between trees. My heart pounds faster than humanly possible and my breaths come out in ragged bursts but I have to keep going. If not Hannah could be killed by one of the things.

I burst out between a line of trees and stop in horror. In front of me mutts and Loric face off, the Loric standing their ground, but not all of them can keep it. I watch in horror as one girl is gripped in the mouth of a mutt and snapped around by the thing.

A cannon fires in the distance, barely heard over the sound of the thunder and wind. The girl is tossed to the ground and I can barely see her blonde hair, drenched with blood and rain.

My heart stops. My chest contracts. No, that can't be Hannah… it can't be Hannah. But I just can't remember anyone else having such blonde hair in the arena. I can't remember any other tributes having that hair.

I stagger forward and then my knees give out, making me fall to my knees. If Hannah dies then everything I've done just now is for nothing. If she dies, then there's no point in me living.

I hear a howl and then the mutt that killed the girl begins to prowl towards me, snarling with delight. It can tell that I'm easy prey and that I won't put up a fight. I came here to protect Hannah, but in reality it was just too late.

_No! I will not die cowering like a fool. I bet Hannah didn't die like a coward. She'll have died fighting._

_Go out with a bang._

I stagger to my feet, wishing I had some type of decent weapon, instead of my pathetic little knife. But I have my wits and that's more than the mutt will have. I just have to use it.

"Come and get me" I say in a low voice. The mutt creeps towards me; hatred making its muzzle curl back from its teeth, displaying those huge fangs. I imagine those very fangs sinking into Hannah's body.

Fury pounds through me and then I set off at a run, determined to kill this mutt. I may not be as strong as Ivan but I've never been angrier in my life. The beast growls, as it races towards me, its paws pounding the earth. The rhythm matches my heartbeat.

The beast pounces for me and I'm knocked onto my back, my little knife knocked from my hand. I pound my fists into the mutt, strong enough to make it yelp a little. I know it's not a huge defence and I need my knife to really have a go at this thing.

I scrabble for my life, grabbing it desperately as the jaws snap closer and closer to my neck. I manage to grip my knife and then stab it randomly, hoping to catch the mutt. It howls in pain and I see that I managed to bury it in the mutt's paw. It shakes its paw desperately and I watch with horror as my tiny knife is sent flying away into the darkness.

I have nothing to fight with now; I'm defenceless. The mutt sniffs my neck and then howls, a delighted sound. The arena goes horribly silent and then all the other mutts take up the howl.

The mutts stop attacking the other Loric and then race towards me, their eyes eager. I'm terrified but at the same time, I know this is right. I've become bait for the mutts and now the Loric can get away. I'm glad in a way that my death will help some Loric. Maybe through this action of mine to come to Hannah I'll have done what she wanted me to do and I'll have saved some Loric kid. I'll have done this for Hannah.

_I hope you're happy_ _that I tried,_ I try to say to her, hoping she can hear me, even if she's dead.

The first mutt tears into me and then terrible pain takes over.

Xxx

**John – A few minutes earlier**

The rain pelts my back, chilling me to the bone as I stand on the cornucopia, surveying the area. Nearby a mutt throws itself against a side close to me and a young girl whimpers, crawling back even further. I pick the spear up in my hand and with a grunt I throw it right at the mutt.

It pierces the thing's neck and it falls back, thudding to the ground. It must be dead. If not I can go and finish it off in a minute.

Most Loric are up on this cornucopia by now except for a few. There's that Maren girl who's fighting a few mutts on the ground and doing a damn good job of it. There's also Joseph who is teleporting around, causing the mutts no end of problems.

I watch as Stanley zips across the clearing with his super speed and easily _picks up _a mutt by its scruff and tosses it into the Lake. There's a huge splash and then many more as the thing tries to keep its head above water but it seems that learning to swim wasn't that important for them.

Sarah is in the centre of the cornucopia, huddled with this little girl named Ella. I can see a girl named Marina shooting arrows at the mutts. They're not strong enough to really hurt these mutts but they're causing a good distraction, which helps the others on the ground finish the mutts off.

"Does anyone need healing?" I call out around the cornucopia. A few scared eyes watch me and then flitter away, watching the massacre.

I've been fighting back with many of the others and many of the mutts are dead now, mostly because of Maren and Stanley. Those two really are something else when it comes to fighting. But they're not the only ones; Hannah has been doing a decent job as well and so has Adira. I've also killed my fair share of mutts. We're doing a lot better than I thought we'd be doing.

There are only about five mutts left now and I'm proud to say that I've killed more than two in here. Before the rain started my Lumen was hugely useful but then the relentless rain soon put out the fire. I retreated to the cornucopia where I helped heal Loric as well as chucking spears and firing arrows at the mutts.

There's a sudden rumble in the ground and everything begins to shake, like an earthquake. I watch in shock and amazement as small plates begin to rise in the ground, until the cornucopia is surrounded by a circle of plates…just like the original circle of plates that was here for the beginning of Round 1. They're our way out of here.

"We have to get to the plates!" I shout to Sarah, who's nearby and comforting a young boy who's crying. That's how we win Round 1: by finishing where we started. That's what the announcement meant earlier when it meant you can't get out of the arena if you don't turn up here.

Sarah nods, understanding that she heard me, but guessing by the hopeless look on her face it won't be easy. Not only do we have the mutts to contend with, but something tells me the mogs are still very much involved.

"Get off, get off the cornucopia and go to the plates!" I urge the other Loric. Sam runs over to help as I jump off the cornucopia. I fall to my knees on the slippery grass but soon scramble to my feet, gently helping the kids get off the cornucopia.

I watch as the kid Sarah was comforting, Lukas his nametag says, tumbles off the cornucopia, racing for the plates. I get a horrible feeling in my stomach as I stumble towards him. It's like I've suddenly realised something is horrible wrong but I just don't know what.

"Lukas, don't!" I call, but he can't hear me. I watch as a dark shadow lurking by the edge of the cornucopia creeps out towards the desperate boy running for a plate. He jumps onto it, triumphant and happy that he's gotten there. He thinks he's safe.

But something is terribly wrong.

"LUKAS!" I scream but it's too late. The mutt leaps out and in one giant jump, he grabs Lukas. I hear the young boy's scream of pain, and then there's silence.

A cannon booms in the distance.

"The plates aren't working" I feel numb after what I've just seen. Why aren't they working? Do we have to kill all the mutts before we're allowed on the plates? I back away from the mutt who is now prowling towards us, bumping into a small kid.

"It's a trick," I mumble to myself. I don't know if the others notice this yet but I need to warn them now.

"Get back to the cornucopia!" I yell, having taking position of leader of our small rabble of terrified Loric as the warriors try to kill the rest of the mogs. "Get back!" I scream.

The mutt begins to lope towards us as Sarah, Sam and many others run back to the cornucopia. I watch as Ella helps drag a boy named Hannu to his feet after he trips over. I watch as Sam runs for the piles of weapons, grabbing a spear and chucking it to me.

"Get them on the cornucopia" I tell Marina and Sarah as I clutch my spear, turning to face the mutt. Marina nods, the bow and arrow clutched in her hand, and I know as soon as she's gotten everyone on top with telekinesis, she'll help me.

I step towards the mutt, fear making my bones feel like lead. I can hear Sarah ordering the kids into a line so they can be pulled or pushed back onto the cornucopia that is our haven now but I can't focus on her.

I grip my spear and then pull back my arm, hurtling it at the mutt. It's a good throw but the mutt just bats it away lightly, as though it's nothing. I pull my sword from my belt; this is my only weapon now.

The mutt bends down, getting ready to pounce. It's almost grinning with anticipation but I'm far from done yet. The thing pounces at me but then something in black zooms down from the sky, colliding with the mutt. There's a sickening crunching noise and a yelp from the mutt.

"Guess they don't like metal things flying at 80 miles an hour" someone lands next to me, brushing the mud and blood off their clothes. It's the strange boy, Cody, from the Training Centre. The one who rambled a lot. And he's just saved my life.

"You can fly?" I'm a little stumped. The guy nods and smiles that weird, unhinged smile of his but he just saved me so his heart is clearly in the right place.

"And you can create fire. I have an idea" he grins and then before I can ask him anything, he grabs me and we're shooting up in the air. I cry out in shock but I know he's doing this to fight the mutts so I'll have to play along.

His flight is smoother and a hell of a lot better than flight with telekinesis. I feel confident in his ability to zip around in the air so I just focus on forming fireballs and keeping them burning in this torrential rain.

I lob one at the unsuspecting mutt as it races to attack the children who are climbing the cornucopia. My heart goes in my mouth when I see that Sarah is still on the ground and instinct makes me react faster than I've ever done in my life. I lob fireball after fireball at the thing, until it's stuck in a burning circle of fire.

"Drop me!" I order Cody as we fly over the fly. He zooms down so the drop isn't too long and then he does as I say, dropping me right onto the thing's back. It's so startled and panicked by the flames that it doesn't take much energy for me to stab it, right through its back and into its heart.

The thing drops to the ground, dying, and I throw myself out of the circle of flames. I land heavily and I'm starting to get choked up from the smoke caused by the dwindling fire, so I head off and away from the fire. My lungs still ache from the smoke but at least I can breath properly now. I may be resistant to fire on the outside, but my insides can still very well be damaged by smoke.

The rest of the mutts have weirdly enough grouped in one place by the trees and I can see Stanley, Maren and Joseph running over to finish the mutts off as they're being distracted. I turn and hobble back to the cornucopia where the children are waiting.

I don't watch as the three fighters kill the rest of the mutts. I begin to get twinges of pity, of sadness when I hear the dying howls. They may be mutts but they were animals once and it hurts to see them getting killed. Instead, I focus on the Loric children who are sitting shell-shocked on the cornucopia.

"Its safe to come down" I call to them. By now Stanley and Maren have killed the remaining mutts with Joseph's help and I can see them running over with an injured Loric kid. Marina jumps down at once, her healing probably a lot more advance than mine, considering she was able to heal more kids than me.

"Who is it?" I call as they run over. The poor kid is covered in blood and is therefore unrecognisable and Marina wastes no time in healing the poor kid in Stanley's arms. It's amazing to watch the wounds disappear and-

"It's a mog" Marina stumbles back at once in shock, Joseph moving in front of her defensively, and Stanley grabs his pipe staff at once. The mog is dropped to the ground, moaning, as it tries to wake up. It must still be shocked from the mutt attack. Stanley raises his staff up to deliver the deathblow and we all watch on, knowing this is right. This mog has to die.

"Wait!" a regal voice rings out around us, and then a girl steps forward. It's Hannah, the blonde girl who was helping attack the mogs from the cornucopia.

"Don't kill him" she frowns. "He saved our lives. We can't kill him"

Xxx

**Adam**

"He looks pale. How is he?"

I'm dripping wet and lying on wet grass. I feel icy and cold all over but the terrible pain from the mutt's stabbing bites is gone, like it never existed. It feels amazing now that it's gone. I can hear murmuring voices around me, voices that are clearly Loric.

"Alive" a girl replies, her voice gentle but suspicious.

"That's better than being dead" someone else mutters. I can't hear any of the mutts but that doesn't mean I'm safe.

An iron grip suddenly grabs my arm and I'm dragged to my feet. My eyes fly open as I look around, the rain making it hard to see clearly. But I can tell that I'm surrounded by Loric and they're all very suspicious of me.

"What do you mean he saved us?" the guy holding me gives me a rough shake and I swear I can hear my bones rattle with the shake. A girl steps forward and then I see it's Hannah. She's alive!

I'm filled with relief and delight to see her, despite her technically being my enemy. I can feel her eyes running over me, making sure I'm all right, but she's trying to act like she doesn't care about me. It hurts a little but I understand why she's doing it. And to be honest I'm so happy that she's alive I don't really feel the gravity of this situation right now.

"Well, I'm not saying he's on our side" Hannah says, and I can a few of the Loric relax a little. They must have thought I'm a mog traitor…which I kind of am. But not only is Hannah trying to save me from the Loric here but she's trying to save me from my own people too.

"But he caused a distraction that probably saved us" Hannah continues. "So we should let him go. You know, repaying the debt and all that" she shrugs casually but I can tell she's worried.

A girl snorts derisively. She has black hair and her eyes are as hard and cold as ice. "We don't owe him anything. He's more likely to kill us than help us. If it was the other way round the mogs wouldn't hesitate to kill one of us," she mutters. She looks around the circle of suspicious, worried faces and I know there's no way I'm going to survive this battle. They're all nodding along with what the girl said; they agree with her.

"We can't trust him" the grip on my arm moves to my throat and I begin to choke as my air's cut off. Hannah's eyes widen in alarm but I think I'm the only one that notices.

"Kill him" one of the girls nods, gripping her sword hard.

"Let me take my time. This is what they'd do after all" the boy behind me says, a savage grin in his voice. Hannah looks startled, as though she never thought the others wouldn't listen to her. The boy behind me tightens his grip on my neck and black spots dance in front of my eyes.

I'm about to give up and accept defeat when there's a shout from a few Loric kids and then they take a few steps backward, fear on their faces. That can only mean one thing.

The boy behind me is pushed or something because he lets me go as he tumbles to the ground. A few more Loric take a few stumbling step backwards as the boy who tried to kill me lunges to his feet, pipe staff in hand. A few other Loric step forward, looking determined but scared.

"If you kill my brother" Ivan's voice echoes loudly in the quiet clearing. "I'll break you in half" he threatens, his eyes flashing with hatred and anticipation.

"I'd like to see you try" the Loric boy steps forward, a vicious smile on his face. This is what he's been waiting for the whole Games. This is his moment.

_Get the Loric to the plates. They'll work now that the mogs are here, _I tell Hannah, hoping our connection still works. I see her nod very slightly in the corner of my vision as she backs away from the two circling warriors ahead of me.

"Get to the plates" she says her voice low. That's when I see them coming. The rest of the mogs creep out from the trees in all directions, surrounding the Loric so that there's nowhere they can run now. They're effectively trapped between the cornucopia and the circle of mogs.

"Run" one boy says; his voice strained. I can see some small kids rooted to the spot, their eyes wide with terror. This is their worst nightmare, even worse than the mutts to some.

"Run!" someone else shouts. Then the mogs charge forwards and the arena erupts into screams as terrified Loric children run for their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! :D So part 2 will be up next week!<strong>

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 25 - The Finale

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for all of the reviews! They've been so lovely and really supportive, especially during this week. We've managed to get over 300! Thank you!**

**It's been a pretty crazy week, with both good and bad things! First, on Monday I had to put my cat down as he was just too ill. That was pretty sad news and not very fun for me (obviously) but then I got some really good news yesterday. I got into Uni and got four As for my results in A levels! I'm really happy! :D**

**Answers to reviews – **

- **Although John won't stay behind and save the other Loric, there will be a time later in this story when he gets to show his true leadership qualities! :D**

- **Navrina is a requirement in this story :D So no worries there**

**Anyway, enough about me, you guys want to see what will happen! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 – The Finale<p>

**John**

The mogs race towards us at once, just like the beginning of this Round all those days ago. And just like before everyone in here erupts into a panic, kids racing here and there as they try to outrun the mogs who are between them and the plates that will save us.

"John!" in all of the panic and fear for the other kids, I'd forgotten about Sarah. I see her quite close to me and I race to her, grabbing her hand in mine. I need to get her to a plate and then I'll help the others.

"Come on, I'll get you to a plate!" I say, not telling her my plan of helping the others. If she finds out then she'll decide to help me, and whilst I'd appreciate her help, I'd never forgive myself if she were killed.

A nearby mog runs towards us, it's face twisted in a grimace. It raises its sword, as though it honestly thinks it can kill either of us. But before the mog can land the deadly blow, I flick my hand and the mog is sent flying through the air with telekinesis until it crashes into a nearby tree. I think it dies but I'm not sure.

"Nice one" Sarah grins at me, proud of what I just did. It turns out that ten days in this arena has turned her a little bit more badass and I like that side to her. It's also turned me into a much better warrior too.

We're so close to a plate now and I smile in relief, knowing Sarah is so close to being safe now. We run that last extra distance, our muscles aching from the strain of pushing them so hard. But we're almost there and I know Sarah's not in any immediate danger.

"Here, get on here" I shove her onto the plate. She reaches out for me but I know they won't take two on the same plate, and besides, I need to help others.

"John, get onto another one" she says frantically. I shake my head as I let go of her hand, smiling sadly at her.

"I need to help the others," I say softly. "I'm sorry" Sarah tries to move towards me but her feet are fastened onto the plate by this electric current or something and then a glass tube begins to come up from the ground, covering Sarah so she can see but can't be hurt. She's safe now; Round 1 is over for her.

"JOHN!" I hear her scream as she bangs on the glass. I can hear the betrayal, the anger and most of all the fear in her voice but I know I'm doing the right thing. I have to help the others.

"Hannu!" I see a nearby kid on the ground, knocked to his knees by a mog standing over him. Hannu's friend is nearby, a small skinny girl of about 15, and she's trying to pull him to his feet desperately. I take a few steps toward them, pulling out my small knife from my belt.

"Why don't you pick on a kid your own size?" I call to the mog girl before she can kill the young boy on the ground. She sees me standing there as I watch others race onto the plates: Ella, Hannah, Sam…

"Maybe I will," she snarls as she grabs an axe wedged into her belt. With a huge heave she throws the thing towards me and I barely have the time or sense the duck out of the way. Then she's racing towards me, throwing herself at me.

We roll over and over on the ground, trading blows as I watch Hannu being dragged up by his friend. I think her name is Nia. The mog girl struggles in my strong grip, knowing her prey is getting away, but I'm not letting her get away to kill them.

"You can't beat us," the girl snarls but I simply punch her in the jaw. She falls back to the ground, crying out in pain as her jaw shatters, and I see the axe nearby. I stagger to my feet, hobbling for it when a tight grip catches around my ankle and I fall to the ground. The mog girl scrabbles to her feet, trying to get to her weapon.

She staggers forward and grabs it, raising it above her head. Lying on the ground I know that I'm doomed. There's no way I can avoid this blow, no matter how much I want to. I summon my telekinesis, trying to control it to save me but my thoughts are too muddled and-

There's a scream and the axe drops to the ground, milimetres from my head. The girl is clutching her thigh, snarling in pain and anger. An arrow has sliced through her leg, piercing her muscle and causing her unimaginable pain. I turn my head to see Marina nearby, aiming with her bow at something else now. But I know she just saved me.

Using the distraction Marina gave me, I grab the axe. I swing it over my head and then with a dull thud it lands in the girl's chest. She dissolves into ash instantly and then a cannon booms.

Looking around the arena I can see why the Loric kids are able to get to the plates. Joseph has turned into this massive lion thing and is toying with about ten or so mogs, who just can't seem to hurt him. Marina manages to shoot and injure any mog that is about to catch a fleeing Loric and Maren and Stanley are facing off with the strongest of the mogs. Yet they're not killing the mogs; we know the Gamemakers won't let us kill too many, if any at all. Too many have died.

"Hey, watch out!" I turn to see a spear racing towards me and I'm about to divert it with telekinesis, when a girl leaps out of the air and catches it. It's Adira, one of the better Loric fighters, and with a similar attitude to Stanley's. She shoots me a grin before I can thank her and then she's off again, racing after more mogs.

I look around the arena to see if everyone is getting to a plate. Marina is now making her way to one, a few mogs tailing her, but she's running so fast that they can't catch her. Nia, Hannu, Julius, Hannah, Sarah, Sam, Una, Cody, Ella and now Marina are all on their plates, safe now.

I set off at a run, knowing I need to get to my plate when I hear a girl scream. I turn to see a young girl; Zahara, I think her name was. A mog grabs her and drags her away from the ring of plates and away from safety.

"No" I mutter. I turn away from my plate, ignoring Sarah shouting my name. I begin to run back to the mog with Zaraha. She's scrabbling at the ground, desperately trying to get free, but the mog's grip on her ankle is too strong. Her desperate eyes lock with me.

"Let her go!" I yell at the mog. It looks at me, grinning in anticipation, and then it raises its sword. Zahara struggles even more, crying in despair. I run faster but I know I can't get there in time; they're both too far away.

But I try all the same.

The mog brings the sword down and it bites into Zahara's back. She screams. I can't look as the mog raises the sword again for the deathblow.

I turn away, feeling sick, as the cannon booms. In the distance I can see Ivan still fighting Stanley, and they're doing a brilliant job, but we need to go. Maren is finishing her lot off and I see her slice easily into a mog boy. Another cannon booms.

There's no point in my revenging Zahara's death and risking my own life by fighting her murderer. Turning my back on Zahara's body, I run over to the plates and to safety.

Xxx

**Adam**

I can see Ivan fighting with the Loric boy, Stanley. They're both as good as each other and both as determined to kill the other, but there can only be one winner in the end. And I'm starting to think that for the first time Ivan is fighting someone better than him.

I look around desperately, trying to get some help for him, but the other mogs are occupied. Most are surrounding this massive lion beast who is simply toing with them and teleporting out of the way whenever they get too close to it. The mogs are too stupid to realise that it's a distraction.

Most Loric are on the plates now. Hannah's there and so are a few others to my relief. Even if I have no idea where I stand anymore, I can still feel relieved that kids aren't dying. The only Loric left remaining on this field is a blond haired boy, although he's close to the ring of plates, a black-haired girl and the lion beast.

…Wait, there's another Loric girl. I see her racing towards an empty plate, two huge mogs right on her tail. She has no weapons, even though I know she's very capable with them from what I've seen this evening. But she's defenceless now and injured too.

"Adira, come on!" I hear the blonde haired boy shout. He's on his plate now and can't move; that's the rule. Once you're on the plate, you can't leave it and judging by the Loric's faces, they hate the rule. If they could, they would change it.

One of the mogs lunges for the girls and trips her up, pinning her to the ground. Her face is smeared in the dirt as the other raises an axe high in the air. I can't watch as it finds its target and I wait the horribly long next few seconds before the next cannon goes off.

"No!" I hear someone scream.

"Joseph! Maren! Back to the plates!" I hear another Loric shout, a girl this time. I watch as the lion animal shape shifts back to a boy but before he can be hurt by the mogs he's teleported a couple hundred metres away. He teleports again, next to the black-haired girl and grabs her. Despite the girl's resistance, he teleports them to the plates.

There's a cry of pain and I turn to see Ivan on the ground, crawling away from the huge Loric guy. The Loric has planned his strategy well; he's far away from the other mogs and close enough to the plates so after he's killed Ivan, he can get to safety quickly.

"Brother, help me!" Ivan calls desperately as Stanley looms above him, enjoying the moment. I can see the pipe staff rising and I know I have to do something. Ivan would never beg me for help unless he was desperate and his eyes lock on mine, terrified. The thought of death is so alien to him that it terrifies him.

I remember how he saved me earlier. _If you kill my brother, I'll break you in half._ Even if I want to help the Loric I can't let Ivan die. Not only will my race never forgive me, but also I'll never forgive myself.

_Don't you dare! He killed some of my people!_ Hannah screams in my mind, furious at my traitorous thoughts. I find her in the rain; her eyes filled with hate and betrayal. But she has to understand, she has to realise why I can't let Ivan die.

He's my brother I tell her simply and then I set off at a run. I'm about to do the most reckless thing of my life and I steel myself, knowing this is going to hurt and could get me killed.

I tackle Stanley at once, knocking the breath out of both of us as we tumble to the ground. Ivan shouts in triumph as he lunges for his sword, determined to finish Stanley off. But I can't let that happen just like I couldn't let Ivan die. I can't let a Loric die because of me.

"Run" I whisper to Stanley, pushing him away from me. We're both still on the grass and he's still catching his breath. But there's understanding in his eyes as Ivan grips his weapon eagerly. Stanley gets up and stares at me for a long moment as Ivan hobbles towards both of us, desperate to kill Stanley.

But then he's gone, racing off in the night to his plate. Ivan howls in fury as Stanley disappears from his clutches and his chance is gone. Stanley is simply too fast and too close to the plates for us to catch him. I'm still catching my breath as realization hits us all. When Stanley gets to his plate then Round 1 is over. This will all be over.

Stanley leaps onto his plate; the last Loric safe now. There's a rumbling noise as all of the plates start to sink into the ground, taking the Loric to the underground training base. It's where they went before Round 1 and it's where they'll recover initially before being shipped off to the Capital again.

"It's over," Ivan mutters next to me, rain still pouring all around us and muffling his words. That's when I really get it, when realisation finally sinks in.

Round 1 is over.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" the huge booming voice of the head Gamemaker booms around the arena. "Round 1 of the 14th Annual Funeral Games is at an end! May the odds be ever in your favour"

* * *

><p><strong>So a slightly shorter chapter after the last one, but as a compromise, I will update on Wednesday. <strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review!**


	27. Chapter 26 - Reunions

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter! They are all as lovely as ever!**

**I found out that in the RoS (Coming out next week!) Marina won't actually have a POV. I'm a little disappointed but I can see the logic in that. I assume she'd be having _a lot_ of thoughts about Eight and about defeating the mogs, taking up pages that quite frankly the authors need for the war. It will also be quite nice to see her actions through other people's eyes and what they think of her. And we all love Nine and Eight and they don't have POVs either! :D**

**Anyway, talk over, please read on!**

**Btw, something is going on with this update so FF keeps removing the chapter - i'm going to email them to find out what's wrong :/**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 - Reunions<p>

**Marina**

It's late morning when I wake up the sun shining through my window and straight onto the silk sheets on the bed. I roll over sleepily, my body aching from yesterday's battle, and I bury my head in the pillow. A few more minutes won't kill me and I could really do with some more sleep…

But even as I try to get some more sleep, memories start to push through my sleepy, clouded thoughts. Memories of yesterday's battle in the rain: the mutts snarling at me, the mogs trying to kill us, the moving plates taking us away from the arena, fainting from exhaustion once I was finally safe…

I'm not in the arena anymore. Round 1 is over.

I sit up at once, looking around me in confusion. I'm not in the base under the arena anymore; I'm somewhere else. It's the Capital, I can tell that by the view from my window, but I can't remember being brought to the city; I must have been unconscious. I'm back in my old room, the room I stayed in before Round 1 begun.

"Hector" I whisper, pushing a hand through my tangled hair. "Adelina" They'll be here, I know they will.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed, stumbling from head rush when I stand. I stagger to the door, grabbing a jumper from a chair and slipping it over my thin pajamas. It's so nice to be in fresh clothes and I can tell that someone's washed me, as my skin is the cleanest it's been in days. I think it is actually a whole shade lighter come to think of it. In the last battle we all got really dirty from the mud and the mutts and the blood. I shudder at the memories and try to push them to the back of my mind.

I leave the room, feeling like I'm in a dream. Sitting on the sofa is Hector, drinking something from his bottle like always. Opposite him is Adelina, smiling and talking to him in hushed tones. They're both here. My family is here. They don't seem to realise I'm there and I clear my throat. They both turn to face me at once, grins splitting across their faces.

Everything goes very slowly. It's like I've lost my sense of hearing and everything is a loud humming noise. I see Hector drop his bottle when he sees me, running over and sweeping me up in his arms in a huge hug. I see Adelina smiling at me, tears slipping down her cheeks, her face filled with conflicting happiness.

Things begin to clear up a bit for me and I return Hector's hug, my arms feeling like lead. It's like I begin to come back to the present again and things stop being so fuzzy and dream-like. I can hear Hector laughing and talking to me happily and Adelina telling him to 'let the poor girl breathe'. I can feel happiness lighting me up, warming me up and making me feel whole again. Waking me up from my terrible nightmare.

"Marina of the Sea" Hector beams at me, already a little tipsy at this time in the morning. "I knew you'd do it," he laughs, looking happier than I've ever seen him look in his life. "I knew you'd survive"

"I think I need to sit down" I manage to mumble. I still feel like I'm in a dream and this isn't real. I'm overwhelmed with everything that's happened. After days of fighting and worrying that the morning would be my last, this moment is surreal.

That snaps the both of them into action and in a few seconds I'm sat down on a sofa, a thick rug wrapped round me. Adelina presses a warm mug of tea in my hands, her eyes concerned.

"You must be starving" Hector smiles gently as he tucks some hair behind my ear. I nod, smiling tiredly at him.

"I'll get you something to eat and then we can talk" he looks at Adelina for a long moment, a guarded look in his eyes. He then turns to me again, a genuine smile on his face as he rests a hand on my arm.

"I'm so glad you're ok Marina" he says gently. I smile in reply, knowing he'll be back before long and we can talk, but for now I need to face Adelina. We have a lot to say to each other, a lot to talk about.

It's silent once Hector's gone and I watch as Adelina fiddles with the hem of her jumper, picking it to threads. I sigh and reach out, putting my hand on top of hers, stopping her from continuing to pluck the thing to pieces.

"No need to ruin it," I say softly. "It's a beautiful jumper," I add. Adelina makes a choking noise between a laugh and a sob. She looks up at me, her eyes shining with guilt and tears. I want to forgive her but I just can't find the right words to say.

"You…I was wrong" she looks down, her voice husky with suppressed tears. "I should never have abandoned you," she admits. "I should have realised you meant what you said when you promised me you'd fight" she whispers, sounding broken.

I've grown up so much in the past ten days that I can't feel angry or betrayed or anything when I look at her. Instead, she just reminds me a little of Ella when she's upset and needs comforting. I reach out and wrap my arm around Adelina's shoulder, rubbing her back gently.

"Don't blame yourself. I understand why you did it even if I didn't like it," I whisper to her, feeling older than her as she sobs into my shoulder. I can only imagine how guilty she's been feeling ever since the Games started and I know I have to forgive her, otherwise she'll never be the same again. "I forgive you," I whisper.

"How can you forgive me? How can you be so nice to me when I've let you down again and again?" Adelina whispers, tears still slipping down her cheeks. I pull away, taking her hands and looking her earnestly in the face.

"Because you're not my enemy. _They_ are. Adelina, you made a bad decision but I'm still here, I still survived. Let's not focus on the past, let's focus on the future and the other two Rounds," I say gently.

"I'm so sorry" she says sadly, still feeling guilty. I may have forgiven her but it's going to take time for her to forgive herself. Healing takes a long time and as much as I hate to admit it, she betrayed me by not training me. "I wish there was something, anything I could do to repay what I've done," she whispers sadly. I watch her closely and then I squeeze her hand.

"You can" I reply gently. "You can train me for Round 2…get me ready for it"

She looks up at me, determination replacing the self-pity in her eyes. I know helping me prepare for Round 2 won't make up completely for what she's done and I know she'll hate herself for a long time. I know that I don't completely forgive her either, not that I'll tell her that of course. But I don't hate her; I don't have time for it. I have bigger things to worry about and I know that Adelina and I can work through this.

"I will, I promise" she nods, squeezing my hand in determination. "I'll try to make up for everything I've done" she nods again. I smile and let go of her hand as I take a sip from my now-cold tea.

"Marina" Adelina says, a small smile on her face. Her voice sounds different and I look at her, a little puzzled by her change of tone and mood. She seems almost teasing.

"Yeah?" I ask, curious. Adelina smiles, reaching out and picking up a beautiful decorated biscuit. She nibbles from it, her eyes humorous.

"You know that rabbit?" she smiles and I blush. One of my biggest fears was that people would think I was insane by talking to it and I think my fears have been realised. "Did you ever find out what it was?" she says.

"It was a chimaera" I reply, puzzled by her question. "…Did people think I was weird?" I ask self-consciously. Adelina shakes her head, gripping my hand again. There's something hidden in her eyes: humour. But I'm not in on the secret.

"People thought it was adorable" she smiles, again making me wonder what I'm missing. "They loved it"

But before I can quiz her more the door opens and Hector enters with a tray of food. He grins when he sees us sitting close together on the sofa, correctly assuming that we've sorted things out. Or smoothed things over for now. What Adelina did will take a while to get over but we can do it.

"You hungry?" he asks me, walking over with the most delicious looking food I've ever seen. I nod eagerly and Hector laughs, setting the tray on my lap.

And for the time being I can forget my worries and fears and just enjoy the present.

Xxx

It is late evening and I'm walking down the corridors of the Training Centre, in the part that we're allowed to visit. I hadn't realised just how big the building was and that it was split up into different sections: Gamemaker, mog tributes, Loric tributes, Loric Victors, mog officials…and I'm sure there are more parts too. I'm not allowed to stray from the Loric tribute area of the building, the Tributes' Tower, or I'll be punished.

I went to see Ella earlier, who was recovering in her room with Crayton looking after her. She'd been delighted to see me of course but she was also occupied with spending time with Crayton, so I hadn't been there for too long. Besides, I wanted to get back, so I could spend some more time with Hector and Adelina. Round 1 may be over but Round 2 starts in about two weeks or less.

"Hey Marina!" I turn at the voice, a smile forming on my face when I see who it is. Naturally a small blush also appears on my face too.

"Hi Joseph" I reply as he lightly jogs over. He's had a haircut and his curly hair isn't as long now; it doesn't reach his shoulders anymore. Dressed in new clothes and having had a shower, he looks so much better than he did before.

"We survived!" he grins. "We did it!" I'm surprised when he catches me up in his arms and swings me around in a big hug. I don't know what to do with my hands but I think I'm laughing.

And then he does something really surprising and wonderful. He leans forwards and presses his lips to mine for a very, _very_ short but sweet kiss. It lasts less than a second but the world stops and all that matters to me are his lips on mine. I think I'm in heaven.

As quickly as it begun, the kiss is over and he pulls away with a grin.

"That's for saving my life in there" he grins. I look into his eyes and I feel crestfallen when I realise this hugely romantic gesture was just a display of friendship for him and this was just his way of showing gratitude.

"You're welcome," I stammer. He smiles, that blindingly happy smile of his, and then he turns away, walking down the corridor and whistling to himself. I watch him go, confused but also absurdly happy and at the same time crushed.

Xxx

**Stanley**

I watch the morning sun beginning to rise over the sleeping Capital, the weak pale light barely pushing the darkness away. When there is sunshine here on Lorien it's weak and almost pathetic, compared to what it used to be like. The bright, fierce sun of the arena was clearly some Gamemaker technology.

It's weird to think that I'm not in the arena anymore. It's odd that I'm back here in the Capital, back in my old rooms. It's like nothing has changed; everything is like it was before I left. Except sixteen Loric children are dead and one of them is Maddy.

Everything has changed.

"You're awake" Sandor pads into the room, his hair ruffled up and his dressing gown roughly pulled on. It's like we've swapped roles; I'm dressed and presentable, and he's a mess. I guess after all the grime and muck in the arena I've come to appreciate showers so much more.

"I couldn't sleep" I turn back to the window. I hear Sandor switch the coffee machine on with a sigh, probably unsure of what to say to me. After all, this is our first proper conversation since the arena and I've had to deal with a lot.

"Coffee?" Sandor holds up an empty mug. I nod after a hesitation, still deep in thought. After so much time having to focus on survival and dealing with grief, I'm not up for mindless chatter.

"We need to talk" Sandor finally says as he pours coffee into two mugs. I nod again, knowing this inevitable conversation was going to come up. It's like I can read his mind at times, I swear.

"What's your new recruit like?" I try to distract him from the lecture I'll probably get a bit later. Sandor's jaw clenches but he shrugs, trying to look like he's not bothered, when that's clearly a lie. I wonder what's bothering him.

"That doesn't matter, other things are more important" his eyes are hiding something from me and I choose to ignore it. After all, he's got a lot on his mind as well as I do.

"Spit it out Sandor" I finally say with a sigh as I head over to him. "I can take it, I've handled worse than a lecture" I take the mug he offers me, waiting for his outburst.

Instead he sighs, watching me with pity. "I'm sorry about Maddy. I know you…cared for her," he finally says. I turn away, not wanting him to see how much it hurts to hear her name. How much it annoys me to see his pity, even though he only means well.

"She was going to die anyway" I shrug, pacing back to the window. "It was just a matter of time" I don't need to look at Sandor's face to know the shocked look he'll have on it. I suppose he thought I might break down, that my act of strength was for the cameras and not for my sanity.

"It doesn't make the pain go away though," he says carefully. "It doesn't help with grief"

I look outside, watching as the city begins to wake up. Mogs wandering through the streets and pods zipping down the main roads…life is going on like nothing has happened and it makes me feel sick.

"No, it doesn't" I sigh, looking down at the steaming mug of coffee. "She deserved to live…she deserved so much more than this" I admit. Sandor rubs his face and with my heightened hearing, I can hear the scratchy noise it makes. I guess he hasn't shaved at all this morning.

"You don't either. You never deserved any of this" Sandor says softly. He doesn't know how to handle me like this. He's seen me angry, vengeful, ready to kill, but never sad and, well, pitiful. He's never had to deal with this side of me.

"I do though" I smirk a little ruefully. "I'm a killer"

Sandor shakes his head at once, clearly disagreeing. He walks over to me, putting his hand gently on my shoulder. His face is sad but at the same time filled with resolve, as though he's determined to change my mind.

"You are _not _a killer. You were put in an impossible situation, and you did the best you could" he says gently. I turn to him, shaking my head, the smirk still on my face. He thinks I meant it was a bad thing that I was a killer; he thought I hate myself for my actions.

"No, you don't get it" I sigh. "I killed a lot of mogs in there and I _enjoyed _it. This is what I'm made for. To kill mogs_"_ I turn away from him. "Besides, I'm good at it, you've got to admit"

Sandor looks unsure of what else to say. I guess I would be confused too. How else do you deal with someone who is killing because they're grieving for someone? And killing for the sake of killing, for the fun of it.

"Look" I turn to him, trying to reassure him. "I'm sad, obviously, and I miss her. She deserved more than what she got, so feel sorry for _her_. But don't feel sorry for _me. _I'm going to make them pay" I say fiercely. Sandor smiles a little, although his eyes are still worried.

"I never doubted that" he says ruefully. "I just…I guess I should have known you were never going to deal with grief the normal way" he finally chuckles, although it sounds strained. Even I can't help but laugh a little.

"It's good to see you again" I smile at him. I forgot just how much I really missed my mentor, how much I relied on his expertise and wisdom. I'm glad it's him training me and preparing me for Round 2 and hopefully, Round 3.

"It's good to see you too" Sandor says, leading me over to my personal dining room where there's probably going to be some amazing meal soon. "I must admit, you gave me a heart attack about a million times"

I smile innocently at him, feeling a bit better than before. I know that it will take a while to get over Maddy, but being with Sandor helps ease the pain for a little. And for now, that's enough. For now it helps a little.

"Which part? The Loric symbol?" I chuckle; still proud of that moment. I didn't even get punished for it! I thought the mogs were better than that, but clearly not.

"That's not a joke" Sandor is serious at once. "Do you know how close you came to dying? It's a wonder they didn't kill you!" he says seriously. He looks around, probably hoping there aren't any cameras around to watch.

"But they didn't" I shrug. "So it's not biggie" I smirk.

Sandor grips my arm, his face very serious and his grip extremely tight. I'm brought to a stop and I stare at him, confused and a little worried. His eyes are angry and very, very grim.

"You can't do anything like that again" he says, his voice low and urgent. "They _will_ kill you next time. You undermined their rule and they don't take things like that lightly. No matter how much the public like you, you _will_ die if you do that again" he mutters.

I'm a bit shaken so I just nod. Sandor watches me closely and then straightens up as he fixes a smile on his face. I turn to see the door to my apartment open and a few mogs walk in, carrying trays of food. Finally. I think my stomach had died.

"Promise" Sandor's voice is still low as I head over to the set table, anticipating every bite. "Promise me you'll take care from now on and won't do anything rebellious"

I look at Sandor, at his familiar face and I know he's trying to get the best for me. I know he just wants to help me while he cane. But I can't let Maddy's death go unrevenged. I would never forgive myself.

"I can't," I whisper to him. "I can never promise that"

Xxx

**Adam**

I guess when you're the best general in the Mogadorian army and the personal advisor to our Beloved Leader, then it would be second nature for our father to hold performance meetings with his soldiers. I just never guessed that _I _would be the soldier.

My father sits behind his huge oak desk, watching both Ivan and I as we enter quietly. We knew this meeting was coming, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't unsettle us. I settle down meekly on the wooden chair in front of the desk, trying to sit still. The chair has an uncomfortable back and I wonder if it's so my father can spot weakness in his men. Or maybe he just enjoys tormenting others.

"Ivan" my father's voice is detached, as though he's speaking to one of his lowest ranked soldiers, not his own son. "Well done"

Ivan's chest puffs up at once in delight. His one weak spot is our father's pride but today he's been granted it and it's not easy to get. He smiles and relaxes a little, although he's still sitting up straight, still trying to look like one of our father's soldiers. He can lose our father's approval far quicker than he can gain it.

"You killed a grand total of seven Loric, which is impressive considering this year's circumstances" our father nods as he looks at some sheets of paper. "And I have faith that you will continue to kill more Loric" he smiles in pride. It's more like a twitch of the lips, but for my father it's a smile all the same.

"About that, why was Round 1 shortened?" Ivan asks, interrupting my father. He may not have been talking, but he's one of those generals that you never speak unless after directly being told to speak. You can tell my father is happy with Ivan, as he doesn't tell him off for this lack of discipline. If it were me I would have been hit.

"Because the Council was worried too many mogs were dying and they were worried about this one Loric boy in particular," my father snorts, showing how much he thinks about that. I'm not surprised that my father's not threatened by this Loric. He went through a long war to help win Lorien; one Loric doesn't scare him.

"Who's that Loric? Is it that big guy I was fighting yesterday? Because I can totally beat him" Ivan snorts. I can't help but shoot a contemptuous look at him. Ivan may be my brother, but he's an idiot. An idiot who doesn't seem to realise danger when it hits him in the face. Multiple times.

"Like you did last night?" I snap. If it hadn't been for me, Ivan would be dead. My father shoots me a glare and I quieten down at once, knowing that I went too far by speaking in that way to Ivan. I am definitely in his bad books.

"Shut up" Ivan mutters, embarrassed, as my father places his hands on his desk, looking impatient. Ivan obediently quietens down too, seeing my father's bad mood, although he won't understand why.

"The Council believes he is a significant threat" my father mutters, his voice dripping with disdain. "But he's just a Loric boy and really, shortening Round 1 was a bit extreme. It makes the Loric think that they have a hold over us" he rolls his eyes. "Not that they do" he adds after a pause.

"What did our Beloved Leader think?" Ivan asks again. My father sighs, starting to get annoyed with Ivan, but again he doesn't say anything to him.

"He granted them permission to shorten Round 1," our father admits. "But like me he is unconcerned. "Our hold on Lorien is as strong as ever, and after a bad year there's a good year. The Council is simply filled with fools"

"Well, the Council are drunk most of the time so that would explain why they were so extreme" I add. My father nods, knowing I'm right, but his eyes are cold as they watch me. I shift uncomfortably, knowing that I'm in for a serious lecture. He stares at me for a long time, unsettling me until I can't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out before he can begin his lecture. "I tried to escape her but she was so strong and she had complete control of my mind," I blurt out before he can say anything. If I'm going to be a successful traitor, and I don't even know if I will be one, then I have to fool them. Ivan looks at me confused but my father watches me closely.

"She held you captive and you made us look weak" my father scowls. "You shamed our race and showed the Loric that it's possible for us to be hurt. And you completely humiliated my house, our family" he shakes his head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you out of the Games now" he hisses.

Ivan looks lost, looking between the two of us both. "What are you talking about?" he frowns.

My father sighs and then leans back in his chair, crossing his arms threateningly. "Why don't you tell him Adam? Unless your mind is not your own" he sneers. I swallow and then turn to Ivan, embarrassed and ashamed.

"When I disappeared for a few days, I wasn't tricked by the Gamemakers…I was held captive by a Loric girl" I whisper. "I was too ashamed to tell you about it, so I lied. It was Hannah…she used these mind tricks on me" I add.

There's a long silence as Ivan takes in what I was saying; I can practically see the wheels in his mind turning as he tries to figure out what I said. When he finally realises the truth, Ivan's face goes from startled shock to furious anger.

"Wait, she hurt you? And you're angry with Adam?" he turns to our father. I admit, I'm shocked that Ivan is actually defending me instead of having a go at me for shaming the family. He's a carbon copy of my father…or so I thought anyway.

"He was weak!" my father snaps back. "He was a coward!" He's not used to his authority being tested and especially not by Ivan.

"Yeah, but you know what Loric are like with their legacies and shit. And girls are always ten times worse" he adds. My father frowns a little, but he does look less convinced than before.

"Besides Adam saved my life yesterday" Ivan adds. "I wouldn't be here if not for him. You can't throw him out of the Games for something that wasn't even his fault. Those Legacies are hard to work against and we should be congratulating him, not punishing him," Ivan says. I feel kind of touched that Ivan is putting himself out on a limb like this to help me, even though I'm sure if he knew the truth he'd be saying very different things.

My father sighs, pressing his long fingers against his temples. His eyes watch both of us for a long time and for the first time I realise that my heart is pounding in my chest. My palms are sweating and I'm sure my father can sense this weakness in me. Maybe he can even sense the deception.

"I think congratulations is a little far," he finally says. "But maybe I was harsh in saying that I should throw you out" he nods. I breathe a sigh of relief, relaxing as best as I can in the chair.

"But I will tell you something" my father leans forward; his voice cold and filled with authority. I watch him nervous, wondering what he's going to ask. He's back into his general mode and I am simply another soldier.

"You _will_ kill Hannah. You and nobody else" he says smoothly. "If not, you bring shame on our family and on me. And I vow, I will not let that go unpunished" he says softly, but there is an undercurrent of cold hatred.

"That's easy" Ivan grins, not seeing the problem here. He claps me on the back as he gets up to go. "He'll do that, no problem" he mocks a salute gesture as he saunters out of the door, whistling. He thinks I've just been let off without any punishment.

"Adam?" my father's voice stops me from going anywhere and I feel like I'm fixed in my chair by the piercing glare of his eyes. I feel frozen, by both his demand and his hatred for my weakness and me.

"You _will_ do this, won't you?" his raises his eyebrow and my stomach sinks as I realise that he knows. He knows that I like Hannah and I have those twisted feelings for her. He knows and he's going to punish me for it.

"Yes sir" I swallow, my voice weak and not believable at all. My father smirks and leans back in his seat, knowing that despite my unwillingness to kill her, I have no choice. "I promise sir"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! I thought I'd let Adelina and Marina have the discussion that they never managed to have in the real series :D<strong>

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 27 - Tensions

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the amazing and lovely reviews! I really enjoy reading all of them and hearing your thoughts and hopes for this story! :D Thank you all!**

**Also thanks for your patience the other day with the weird chapter removal thing. FF sorted it all out, so sorry for the issues there and hopefully there won't be the same problems with this chapter :D**

**Answers to reviews:**

- **Marina will find out about the rabbit, but quite a long way off. She's going to hear it from Joseph and not from the recaps – she doesn't want to watch those as there are too many painful memories.**

- **I don't have one particular Katniss in this story. Maren and Stanley will most likely be the spark but then John will come into his own and Marina is an important character too. **

- **This story will be Jix, but it's going to be a loooooong process because that's more fun :P**

- **Nine and Six will never be allies in the Games because they're too formidable. But in Round 3 all the Loric fight together so that'll be the next best thing :D**

**Thank you for everyone saying that they really enjoy this fanfic and that they think it's one of the best they've read! I really appreciate it all (and love it) and I'm glad all the hard work pays off. I'll definitely try to keep the standard up for you all! **

**Phew! Now that's all over, please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 - Tensions<p>

**Stanley**

The roof has become my sanctuary at the moment. It's the one place I can be free, without my stylist, my prep team and without Sandor. I know he means well, but his concerned eyes on me all the time just remind me of my loss and my grief. I don't want to remember, I want to forget.

It's early evening in the Capital and I watch as the lights begin to flicker on in the city. A light breeze blows against the wind chimes up here in the roof, making them chime, and it's kind of nice, better than the arena anyway. I hate silence…it reminds me of the loneliness of the arena.

I've never had time to myself after the arena. Granted, it's only been a day since we left but it still feels like Sandor and my prep team have constantly bombarded me with questions. I know they mean well but it drives me insane.

I'm also aware of the growing threat of Round 2. The Games are not over, not by a long shot. Round 2 will start in the next week depending on the general well-being of the tributes and I know the Pairing Ceremony will be in the next few days. It's when we're put into partnerships for Round 2.

I want a good partner but someone I can't get close to. I don't want to hurt like I did with Maddy. I don't think I could cope with it again, not on a TV screen or personally. The Games have destroyed me more than I thought was possible and-

"Pity party?" I hear a sarcastic voice interrupt my moping and I turn to see a short girl smirking at me. I vaguely remember her face but I've had so much to deal with that I just can't place her.

"I think I kind of deserve one" I retort, turning away to face the view of the Capital. The girl walks over and sits next to me, the top of her head above the same level as my chin. She's got a sharp, angular face and then I place her. Sophia. The girl I chatted with before Round 1. Before I met and fell for Maddy.

"Don't let me stop you" she smirks. "I love pity parties. Shame we don't have balloons" she pauses and considers. "And party hats. I look good in those things," she says thoughtfully.

I roll my eyes, annoyed but kind of amused by her presence. It's the one person I've spoken to who doesn't look at me like I'm a victim. To my great relief, there's no pity. It's so nice to not be pitied because I don't deserve it, nor do I want it.

"Most people want to snap me out of it" I reply, looking at her sideways. She smirks again, crossing her arms as she looks out at the view.

"Well most people think that when someone talks then they're all right, functioning. People seem to have an irrational fear of someone being silent because then they're not all right apparently" she says, almost wisely. "Minds are weird things" she sighs.

"And you don't believe that?" I look down at her.

"I know what it's like" she shrugs. "It sounds cliché but you're not the only one to have gone through this. And you can deal with it because you're strong, not weak. Like me" she doesn't brag, she's just stating a fact. And she's right: we're strong. We wouldn't have got this far if we weren't.

The sun is dipping lower in the sky, moving quickly across the horizon. It's almost like it wants to leave Lorien as quickly as possible. I don't blame it, I sometimes feel like that too. But then I try to get rid of that thought because that's weak and cowardly. I'm not a coward.

"Did your mentor make it back?" I change the subject after a while. "Like, did he or she come back to train a survivor of this year's Games?" I ask curiously.

Sophia nods, looking happily conflicted. It's a weird expression. "Yeah, she did. But we've barely spoken…and I don't think we really will" she admits.

"Why not?" I ask, a little concerned. It's nice to know that other people have issues, as horrible as that sounds. It's nice to know that in this messed up world my life is just as screwed up as everyone else's.

She sighs as she draws her knees up, wrapping her skinny arms around her legs. She rests her chin on her knees, making her look a lot younger than she really is. She looks vulnerable but I can't feel sorry for her. I just can't.

"Because it's been a year since I saw her and besides, she'll be more worried about this year's tribute" she shrugs. "This is what happens. They help you win and then they move on" she doesn't say it in a pitying way; she says it like it's the bitter truth that she's learnt to accept.

The harsh reality hits me hard. I never thought of cutting all ties with Sandor; he's been my one constant throughout this mad roller-coaster ride, as cliché as that sounds. But I'll have to hand him over to someone else and that hurts and upsets me. I don't want to have to share my mentor with someone else.

"I didn't think of that" I look down. Sophia snorts, raising her eyebrow at me mockingly. There's a hard glint to her eyes that unsettles me. She's no longer vulnerable anymore and I don't know whether I miss that side to her. No, I don't I decide. I'm done with weak, vulnerable people.

"You never do think of things. Like you did with that stupid Loric symbol" she snaps, looking almost angry.

"Why does that even bother you?" I frown. "They didn't kill me, so what? It was no big deal" I shrug casually.

Sophia stands up, pacing with her arms crossed. Her face is incredulous as she shakes her head, looking agitated. Pacing around like this, she looks unsettled and unhinged. It makes me wonder what a year in 'captivity' will do to me. Will I be like her?

"Are you insane?" she snaps. "You don't think they won't punish you for what you did?" she shakes her head in annoyance. "The only reason you're alive and here now is because of me"

I stare at her incredulously. "Um, what?" I'm shocked. "What do you even mean? I'm here because of me" I stand up so I tower over her and I feel slightly better in this confrontation. At least I have height and intimidation on my side.

"I convinced them not to kill you because I didn't want you to die. _I_ manipulated their mind" there's a glint in her eyes that I don't entirely trust but her next words distract me. "It was all me and not you" I try to say something but she carries on talking.

"But just because you're alive doesn't mean you won't be punished" she shakes her head. "You just don't get it, do you? Setrakus Ra spent years capturing Lorien and defeating us. He won't give it up because of some arrogant Loric kid who seems to have a death wish"

I frown, looking aware from her intense frown as I try to order my thoughts. I need to remain calm because when I get angry, I become irrational and say stupid things. And despite being angry and annoying, Sophia is a good person with good intentions apparently.

"What do you mean?" I ask, my voice low and tightly controlled. Sophia's face suddenly breaks and she paces away, biting her lip hard. I think I see a bit of blood as she's chews on her lip that hard.

"You won't have noticed this because you were in the Games and everything" she begins. "But they haven't had a Calling or even announced any plans for a Calling this year…and next year…" she breaks off, taking a deep breath.

"Next year what?" I pace forwards, gripping the top of her arm.

"Next year is the 15th Annual Funeral Games. That means the first Anniversary Games…and that means they'll make it extra special, just to celebrate" she shakes her head. "And if they're angry with you, who knows what they'll do?" she frowns.

"Stop this" I turn away from her, running my hands through my hair. "I've still got to get through Round 2 and 3. I don't need this" I shake my head. She raises an eyebrow at me, a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Maybe you do. It might stop you acting like an idiot" she shrugs. "You need to stop antagonizing the mogs and just finish the Games. No more Loric signs, no more uncontrollable killings. You need to act like the Loric"

I look away from her angry, piercing eyes. I don't want to agree with her; the thought of being weak and cowardly makes bile rise in my throat and I clench my fists in agitation. But deep down I know she's right. If I continue with my behavior, I'll end up like Maddy.

"Ok" I sigh after a long pause. "I'll behave," I mutter unwillingly. Sophia smiles in relief, relaxing a little, although she still looks uptight. "But I don't agree with what you're saying about the Anniversary Games. It won't affect us," I say, hoping I sound more convincing to her than I do to myself.

Sophia nods, trying to plaster a smile on her face, but it just looks fake. She's bitten her nails hard and I can see tiny drops of blood on the tips of her fingers. The result of a bad habit, made worse by constant fear.

"You're right. I'm just being silly" she sighs. "They'll probably just double the number of tributes or something" she shrugs, but she still looks worried. "Just…don't do something stupid Stanley. I might not be able to help you next time"

I look at her with her chewed up lip and her worried eyes and I can't help but pity her. She's had a pretty rubbish life, and now she's just worrying herself even more. I almost feel protective over her, although I know she'd hate that. Someone like Maddy didn't mind being babied and protected but something tells me Sophia would more likely punch me than thank me if I helped her.

"You don't need to fear the mogs anymore" I say gently. "You're not in the Games, they can't hurt you," I say softly. She stops looking sorry for herself and glares at me, reminding me that she isn't a scared little girl. She's a former victor and I would be a fool to forget that.

"I'm not scared," she says, and I can tell she means it. "But I'm smart and I know they can hurt us. I'm just prepared for that to happen" she scowls. "And you should be too"

Xxx

**John**

"Good morning…or should I say afternoon?"

Henri smirks at me as I stumble into the sitting room, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I don't think I've slept so soundly and for so long in weeks. My body feels relaxed and sleepy although my mind feels awake and sharp. My stylist, Prya, is sat close to Henri and it seems I interrupted their conversation.

"I have a good excuse," I reply as I flop down onto the opposite sofa, grinning when I see them, especially Henri. We had our first reunion last night but it's good to see him in the light of day when I'm not bone-weary and ready to collapse.

It feels like nothing has really changed, yet at the same time it feels like everything has changed. When I'm with him here in this room it's like he's still my mentor, but I know he's not. Ever since the Games I've changed and I'll never be the same John again. That changes everything.

"I'll go and get you something to eat" Prya stands up and lightly pats my arm as she passes me. She leaves Henri and me alone in the room, much to my relief. I like her, but I'm not that close to her and I'd rather spend some time with Henri than with her.

I feel a little nervous as Henri watches me, feeling young despite my newly found maturity. Henri has this way of making me feel like a child again, even after everything I did in Round 1. I wonder if he disapproves of some of the things I did and if that uncertainty makes me feel this way.

"So, is this the talk where you tell me how well I did to survive?" I cover my hidden fears with a smile as I lean forward and take a sip from a glass of water on the table. Henri smiles as he leans forwards, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I think you seem to have realised that yourself" Henri chuckles. "Although, we do need to talk about Round 1…and some incidents" his face turns serious. I nod, resting my elbows on my knees. "And about Round 2 too" Henri adds thoughtfully.

We both fall into silence; me waiting to hear Henri's lecture, and Henri trying to sort out his thoughts as he decides what to talk about. We both know really what the issue is: Sarah. I knew from the minute that I saved Sarah that Henri would not be happy because I was going against everything he taught me.

"You know what the problem is, John" Henri finally says, as he leans forward too, so we're facing each other. His face is a mix of pride but disappointment too. It's an odd clash on his face. "You know what I'm going to say" he sighs.

I nod at once, rushing to defend myself before Henri can really start his lecture. If Henri knows how much I care then surely he won't be so angry with me. Maybe he'll even support me. "I love her Henri," I say seriously. "I couldn't leave her…not once"

Henri snorts, getting up and pacing away from me. "You don't know the meaning of love," he says, almost derisively. "You barely know her after all"

His disdain and dismissiveness annoys me beyond belief. How dare he act like I'm just a teenager?! I've been through a lot with Sarah and I know that I have a maturity beyond my years. Henri is not just being rude, he's being cruel, and for the first time I feel something close to dislike for him.

"I know her just as well as I know you" I retort harshly. "Maybe more. After all we went through Round 1 together. You can laugh all you want but the bonds forged by being allies in Round 1 is stronger than you think," I snap. I may have been just as rude as him but it gets my message across. Or I hope so anyway. Henri scowls at me but I see hurt in his eyes.

"You almost died because of her! Numerous times!" he shakes his head. "I know you two are close…closer than I thought you would be," he mutters unwillingly. "But that doesn't mean that this is right! Your feelings for her could have gotten you killed!" he retorts. I glare at him, standing up too and clenching my fists.

"She saved my life too," I say darkly. "I think you're being unfair Henri" I try to calm myself down; I don't want to argue with him. "She may have endangered me but she also saved me and I love her. Nothing can stop that" I stare levelly at him.

"You're being ridiculous!" Henri shakes his head. "Is this girl really worth your life?"

"If you knew me well enough then you wouldn't have to ask that," I snap back.

"So you were willing to throw away your life and year of hard work just for a pretty face and a few kisses?" he smirks, almost cruelly.

"It was far more than that and you know it!" I shout.

"Apparently I don't know anything about your 'love' John" he glares at me. "Apparently I don't know you at all," he says in a much quieter tone.

Our eyes lock and we glare at each other for a long time, but Henri finally looks away with a sigh. Maybe he realises that this is stupid because Round 1 is over and he'll never change my mind or my feelings. He runs a hand through his hair and for the first time I notice just how tired he looks. He looks run down, almost defeated. I hope I didn't cause that.

"I was worried John" he admits, his tone a lot softer. "I know you…_care_ for her but it doesn't mean that it's good for you. Her presence was dangerous" he sighs. I nod, still angry and annoyed, but I don't want to argue with him so I simply bite my tongue.

"You shouldn't worry. The chances of us getting paired in Round 2 are very slim" I shrug, trying to hide how much that bothers me. What if Sarah is with a rubbish ally and is killed? Or worse, what if she thinks that she doesn't need or love me anymore? That last fear may be irrational but it's still there.

Henri relaxes a little, looking less worried. That's probably been his saving grace; that I won't be with Sarah in Round 2, no matter how much the audience loved our romance.

"Do you know who I'm being paired up with?" I change the subject as we both settle down on the sofa again. There's still a lot of tension and we're both hurt and angry after the argument. Neither thinks the other is right and I can tell that this is going to be a long conflict. For the first time since our meeting I feel like Henri is a stranger to me.

"No" Henri rubs his face wearily. "We don't find out until the Pairing Ceremony" he shrugs. "And it's all down to chance apparently. A mog chooses two names from a bowel, kind of like the Calling, and then pairs them up" I look up; hope kindling in my heart.

"You mean I _could_ be with Sarah?" I ask, despite myself. Henri's eyes tighten as he shakes his head, his lips pursed. I can imagine him controlling himself from snapping insults about her weakness in comparison to all the others.

"Not likely. Most people assume there's some kind of cheating going on as Round 1 allies are very rarely together, unless the public absolutely loves the pair. But that almost never happens" he smiles, looking a little happier. I sigh, putting my head in my hands.

"Why don't you like her?" I finally ask. Henri sighs himself, and I can imagine him rubbing his face like he always does when he's tired or frustrated.

"I don't not like her" he finally admits and I look up. "I just care about you far more and her weakness compromises your safety. I know she's kind and she cares for you but she's…she's not a warrior" he sighs. I nod, knowing he's right. I suppose I can see his point; I would feel the same in his position.

"So how long before Round 2?" I ask, knowing I need to get in the right mindset for the rest of the Games. I'm only a third way through after all.

"Well" Henri transforms into mentor mode at once and all the tension from our argument dissipates. Well almost. I don't think either is ready to forgive or forget right now. I know I certainly won't.

"The Pairing Ceremony takes place in a few days time. That gives you all a few days to train in your pairs if you're lucky and your fight is scheduled later. In a week's time the first pairs will fight" he says gravely. I nod, rubbing my temples. I know this but the information seems different when you're taking part and not watching.

"And there's only a fight each for each pair?" I confirm. Henri nods, his face serious but there's a light in his eyes that tells me this Round is perhaps not as bad as Round 1. It's the warm-up Round for the finale.

"Yeah. Each Loric pair will fight and they are seven Loric pairs this year. There are more mog pairs so there will be mogs sitting out on this Round. Those not participating will be picked randomly," Henri explains and I nod again.

"Will there be a special show on TV to show who's fighting who?" I ask. Henri nods, a grim smile on his face.

"Of course. I don't know the specific set up of course but Caesar Flickerman will be there and they might show highlights from Round 1…" Henri shrugs. "It's all for the mogs' entertainment, you know" he shakes his head.

"Everything is"

Xxx

**Maren**

_The breeze gently sweeps through the clearing, making the leaves in the trees blow with a low rustling noise. A stream flows through two trees nearby, the water making gurgling noises. I lie in the middle of the clearing, my hands gently running over the short blades of grass, the sun shining directly over me. This is perfect._

_I'm in the forest again. My forest._

_I sit up, smiling as a small rabbit hops through the bushes, barely paying any attention to me. High above in the branches of an oak tree a bird sings and I can hear the rustle of a larger animal in a nearby bush. Maybe a fox or even a deer._

_I get to my feet, my beautiful bow that my father made me clutched in my hand. I take a step forward in my old, worn leather hunting boots and naturally I barely make a noise. I set off towards the sound of the rustle, knowing I need to get food for my family._

_"Maren" I hear my voice being called and I turn around to tell the person to keep quiet. I'm hunting and I almost swear out loud in annoyance when I hear the steady hoof beats of my prey vanishing away into the forest._

_"Maren, help me" I turn around in a circle, not finding the person that the voice belongs to. I don't even recognise it but urgency begins to set in me. I need to wake up. I need to help this person._

_"Maren!" someone screams, a scream of pain and fear. "Maren! Help me!"_

_It's my sister, Lilia._

Xxx

I wake up, my heart pounding and my hands sweating. My hair is tangled around my head and strands stick to my sweaty neck and cheeks. My hands are clutching the silky sheets of the bed and the covers are tangled around my legs. My head aches, a dull fierce pain at the back of my skull.

I lean forward, resting my head in my hands as my eyes adjust to the dark room. It was a dream. Nobody is in trouble. Lilia is safely at home, going to school, whilst my mum and Catia look after her. Nobody is hurting her.

But why do I feel so unsure?

I stand up, trying to control my breathing and my shaking hands. I head to the dressing table, sitting down and looking at myself for the first time since the Games. Two wide eyes stare back at me, haunted and scared. My face is more tanned than before and there is a faint scar on my cheek, a line tracing along the edge of my cheek. I can't remember receiving that cut.

I grip the pure silver hairbrush from the table, turning it over and over in my hands. Metal this expensive could supply my family with food for a month. Yet it's being used as a hairbrush. Something so unnecessary as this is made out of something so expensive.

I run it through my hair, grimacing as it gets stuck. My hair is such a mess after those long days in the forest, clumped together with mud and blood. I want it cut and now. Maybe Adrian will do that for me if I ask nicely enough. It's hard to tell with Adrian; he has such strange mood swings.

I change into some trousers and a t-shirt, before heading into the sitting room. Katarina isn't in here but Adrian is, lounging on the sofa with an elegant glass in his hand. It's filled with a bright pink liquid and I bet it's alcoholic. It seems unnatural to me that someone would drink something so artificial looking.

"Ah, my muse is awake" Adrian is already tipsy and it's the morning…or is it? As I think that I look outside to see that the sun is drifting across the sky to where it would normally set. I must have slept during the day, even though I didn't feel that tired when I went to bed.

"Where's Katarina?" I ask, instead of responding to his comment. It's been ten days since last seeing Adrian and already he's annoying me.

"Talking to some sponsors or something. Striking up a deal for Round 2….or 3. I can't remember" he shrugs. I nod, trying to suppress my disappointment. I want to see her but she's only helping me by negotiating with the sponsors. After all, they are the ones who can supply me with extra weapons or amour in Round 3.

"I want my hair cut" I get to the point. "It's a mess"

Adrian sits up and purses his lips as he looks at my hair. He stares at me for a very long time, and I fidget, feeling embarrassed that he's gazing at me for so long. He finally nods though, a small smile on his face as he gets up and heads over to his 'desk of wonders' as he calls it. He picks up a few brushes, scissors and clips and then sets me down on a chair.

Ten minutes later I feel like all my hair has disappeared. I have my hair in a bob cut now, just going past my chin and it feels so strange to have my neck bare. But I look better without all the matted hair and the messy strands that seem to never behave. I almost look like a warrior.

"Thanks" I get up and away from Adrian, who is rewarding himself with another alcoholic beverage.

"Well at least we know it won't be a mess unlike recently" Adrian sighs dramatically. "Your hair was a disgrace, probably the lowest point of the Games. I'm surprised the cameras were even on you towards the end" I roll my eyes, even though he's probably right, but who cares about what you look like when you're fighting to survive.

The door opens and then Katarina walks in, a pleased smile on her face. She stops short though when she sees me, her mouth dropping open in shock. I wonder how much my new hairdo has changed my appearance. Or maybe it's more than the hair.

"You've cut your hair," she finally says. I grin and then run over, throwing my arms around her in delight. It's just so good to see her again.

"That's your first train of thought?" I laugh. She joins in, ruffling my short crop of hair as she pulls away from the hug to appraise me. I barely notice Adrian leaving the room, humming happily under his breath. I wonder how drunk he's going to be later tonight.

"It suits you" she smiles, evading my question. "I wish I'd been here when you woke up" she smiles wistfully. "But I've gotten you a great deal with a sponsor that will supply you with both weapons and armour in Round 3" she grins. "The best ones of course"

I beam at her in gratitude, feeling on top of the world. I've been through a lot recently but being here with her now makes it all worth it. This is what I fought for. This and my family.

"Thanks Katarina" I smile at her gratefully. "Thanks for everything"

She doesn't reply but simply pulls me back into a hug. And for now that's more than enough. Talking about Round 1 and 2 can wait and for now I can just appreciate being alive. I can just be me for a little while before I have to face the Games again.

Xxx

I stand in the queue for lunch, my neck craning over the shoulder of a large mog in front of me so I can see what's on offer. I've never loved food so much in my life and I'm debating on whether to have the jacket potato with cheese or the very tasty looking pasta. Do I feel like cheese or –

"I barely recognised you with that new haircut" I turn around at once to see Sam behind me, a shy smile on his face. He's clutching his tray in his hands and I notice that like me, his plate is already piled with bread and crackers. I'm not the only one with a food obsession.

"It was more of a practicality thing that style" I feel like I have to explain myself for some reason. Sam smiles kindly and shrugs as he steps forward to grab a bowl of pasta from the counter. I do the same, deciding that I don't feel like a load of cheese or potato.

"Well it suits you all the same" he avoids my eyes when he says that, a light blush on his cheek. My stomach sinks as I avoid his eyes as well, focusing on heading to an empty table in the corner of the room.

Oh god. Sam likes me, and not just as a friend, but in a romantic way. And whilst that's lovely and flattering, I really don't feel the same way about him…do I? And even if I do it's not practical in the world we live in. Besides, I am the worst person when it comes to feelings and recognizing my own emotions.

"It's been weird being back here…seeing the others" Sam breaks the awkward silence at our table, as he looks around at all the other tributes as they enter. I know what he means but I don't know what to say after my latest revelation.

"Yeah" I nod, distracting myself by eating food. I peek up at Sam and I can see him blushing, peeking at me too every now and then. I look down again, internally beating myself up for allowing this to happen. Sam is sweet and kind and a great guy, but definitely not for me. And I've allowed him to develop feelings for me, which makes me feel terrible.

"So, um, I hope we ally up in Round 2" Sam smiles shyly. "I mean, I'd rather stay with you than any of the others" he picks at his pasta nervously.

I know I should put him in his place and explain to him that I don't really like him in that way, but I just don't want to hurt him. And there's a part of me that really does want to be allied with him. After all he saved my life and he's funny and nice. I do like him.

So I smile up at him, ignoring the twinge of guilt, and I nod in agreement. "Yeah" I nod. "I'd really like that too"

* * *

><p><strong>So. hope you <strong>**enjoyed!**

**Please review! :D**


	29. Chapter 28 - Relationships

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I appreciate every one of them! Thank you! *group hug***

**So by now, hopefully most of you will have read RoS. Please PM or review to chat about it, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**

**My theories for the last book:**

- **Ella will be the one to kill Setrakus. I'm not going to accept that she will die because of that scumbag Setrakus and his stupid charm. Ella will be strong enough to kill him.**

- **Marina will have closure from Eight's death and will turn back to her old self. She'll still be badass, but she won't be unhinged**

- **One, Two, Three and Eight will come back so the original nine can defeat Setrakus. There was a drawing in the Sanctuary of nine silhouettes and I think those are the original nine Garde. Also, we need One for Adam and Eight for Marina.**

- **Nine may fall for Ella, but ****_only when she's older. _****We may get an epilogue or something.**

- **Five will die. I really think he will die but in some heroic way for the Garde. But I'm pretty sure he will die.**

**There's a Navrina moment in here to combat with FoF and RoS feels :D It made me happy writing it and hopefully you'll enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 – Relationships<p>

**Marina**

It's raining lightly in the Capital, a light drizzle that somehow manages to drench you within minutes. The sky is overcast and I can hear thunder rumbling in the distance, heralding the arrival of a thunderstorm. Almost everyone is inside, avoiding the weather, except for me.

The Training Centre is huge and has many hidden courtyards and outdoor areas that you would never think exist. You would have thought that the mogs aren't interested in nature or beautiful places where you can relax. I'm in one of the smaller courtyards, sheltered under an old oak as the rain falls around me.

I'm exhausted. Adelina has been true to her word and we've been training whenever we can. She's pretty much confirmed to me that I'm not as strong as the mogs or some other tributes, but I've learnt that my elbows and knees are my best advantage. If I'm ever in a fight Adelina has taught me how to use them to my advantage.

I take a long drink from my water bottle, thirsty from my workout. I tip my head back, letting the gentle drizzle cool my face and calm my red cheeks. I lean against the trunk of the tree, drawing my knees up so that I'm sheltered completely. If anyone were to walk by the chances are that they wouldn't see me.

I haven't had a lot of time to think about a lot of things. It's easy to forget about things when you push your body to the limit every minute of every day. But when you're sitting in the quiet, it's easy to remember everything. All the problems, all the fears…they all come rushing back.

Ella's progressed a lot with Crayton, and whilst I would never call her badass she's definitely come on a lot. She can hold her own in a fight and she's resourceful but I still hope that she gets someone so good that she won't have to fight the mogs. If it meant that I have the weakest partner and I could potentially die, then so be it. As long as she survives.

I also can't stop thinking about Joseph too. That kiss that we shared, even if only for a second. It was my first kiss with any guy, and I really, _really _like him. But my feelings are clearly not reciprocated and that hurts. I never expected him to like me, why would he, but it still hurts a little.

"Haven't you noticed how wet it is?" of course. _Of course_, just as I'm thinking about him, along he comes. Joseph stands in front of me, dressed in workout clothes, with a black jacket zipped up to his throat. I don't know whether he's been sweating or his hair is drenched with the rain. He still looks good to me though.

"It's better under here" I scoot up a bit so he can join me under the tree. He sits down next to me, shuffling around a little until he's comfortable. He must have had a shower because he smells of soap: something that smells really good on him. That also explains the wet hair. His arm rests against mine and even through both our jackets I can feel his warmth.

"You're right, it _is_ better" he nods. He leans his head against the tree trunk, as he looks up at all the branches above. "Although, a bit of rain doesn't hurt anything" he smiles. "Well maybe except a girl's hair," he teases me.

"_You're_ the one with the perfectly styled hair" I tease him, and he grins that charming smile of his. "Besides, I don't think my hair can get much worse" I retort. Joseph laughs, a deep chuckle that brings a smile onto my face. He reaches out and lightly pulls on a lock of my hair teasingly.

"Well _I _think it looks nice" he replies. "If a little wet" I blush a little and look away, not sure what to say. It's definitely a good thing that he thinks my hair is nice when I think it looks like something has died in it. Or maybe he's being polite.

I feel a sharp branch poking into my side and I wriggle around a little to find the most comfortable position. It's not that easy as there's nothing comfortable to lean against. Without saying a word Joseph puts his arm around my shoulders, letting my head rest on his shoulder. I admit, I enjoy this far more than I should.

"Better?" he smiles down at me. I nod, stifling a yawn as we sit there in the silence. I don't know what to say but sometimes silence is just as nice as chatting. It's nice to just sit here with Joseph, to enjoy his company. He may not like me in any other way other than friendship but it doesn't mean that I don't enjoy the moment.

"I'm glad that Round 1's over now," Joseph finally says as the rain begins to pick up. Fortunately the huge, leafy branches of the tree protect us from the worst of the rain, and only a few heavy raindrops land on us. They don't bother me; it was a common occurrence in Round 1 and Santa Teresa was always wet. Besides Joseph is keeping me warm.

"Why's that?" I ask. I know the answer of course, but it felt like he wanted me to ask, like he wanted me to talk back to him.

"Because I won't be lonely anymore," he sighs. "Because I'll be able to fight with someone this time" I can feel him smile against my hair and I pull away slightly, looking up at him. His face is relaxed and there's that charming smile of his on his face.

"I remember you saying that to me. That you were lonely," I remember. _Loneliness is a terrible thing, Marina. _"Was it really that terrible?" I ask softly. He sighs and looks away, as though into the distance, although I know the only thing behind me are bushes and then the gray building of the Training Centre. Maybe he's trying to avoid my eyes.

"It's always been my biggest fear" he admits, a small blush on his cheeks like he's embarrassed. "Being alone. I've been by myself all my life and, well, I guess I thought that being in the Games meant I wouldn't be alone. And I was wrong" he says softly. I reach out and take his hand, moving so I'm sitting opposite him.

"You weren't wrong, you're not alone" I say to him. "Ella and I, we're here for you. And your mentor is too, as well as the whole of the Loric race. You may have felt alone in Round 1 but you never were. _Never_" I tell him. He looks up at me, a smile creeping onto his face, as his mood begins to lighten. One of the things I like about him is that he never stays in a bad mood, even if he's really upset or angry.

"Really?" he looks a little pleased.

"Really" I nod, squeezing his hand. "And you know, if Ella hadn't been my ally or in the Games then there wouldn't have been anyone else I'd rather have had as an ally" I tell him. He grins, looking down shyly as our eyes lock.

"Thanks" he smiles, looking a lot happier than earlier. "I really hope that we get to be pairs in Round 2. That would be pretty cool; I could have my own personal healer then" he laughs, making me roll my eyes in amusement.

"It really would be great" I grin, deciding not to reply to his joke. "You could turn into that lion thing again…that certainly scared the mutts _and_ the mogs," I laugh. He grins and then winks at me, making me blush a little.

"I have a few other tricks up my sleeve" he teases. I laugh and then make an annoyed sound in my throat as more rain begins to fall on us, dripping onto my face. Joseph scowls good-naturedly up at the sky.

"It's ruining the moment," he complains good-naturedly. "And it's making my hair look a mess" I roll my eyes, not that bothered by the rain. After Round 1 I feel a lot tougher, even if it is just to be able to tolerate bad weather. And I don't want to go anywhere, because then that really would ruin the moment with Joseph.

We both go silent for a while, the rain slowly dripping down out faces like tears. I think back to what he said earlier, about being alone all his life. I want to ask more, to dig deeper into his past but we don't know each other that well, despite feeling close, and I don't want to upset him when he's in a good mood again. Besides, there'll be plenty of time to get to know the other's past and background once the Games are over.

"Marina?" Joseph looks a little shy as he fiddles with the hem of his shirt. "There's, um, something I should tell you," he finally says, very slowly as though thinking about every word he says.

"Yeah?" I try to smile at him encouragingly, wondering what's bothering him. But he doesn't look up at me and I see his cheeks become an even darker red. I wonder what's bothering him.

"Um…" he takes a deep breath and then his face changes. He looks up at me, a weird smile on his face like he can't admit something he wants to say. "I just wanted to say that you're the best friend I've ever had. The only friend I've had really" he smiles, but there's a tightness to his smile that doesn't go with his words.

I smile, touched by his words, and then reach out, pulling him in for a hug. He's a little slow but his arms wind around me in the end and I feel on top of the world. Like I'm in heaven.

"And you're the best friend I've ever had too" I say softly, wishing deep in my heart that we really could be more than friends. But unfortunately life doesn't work like that and this life is harder than most others.

Xxx

**Sophia**

Ever since Round 1 finished and I realised that Christina's latest tribute was still alive I've wanted nothing more than to see her and talk to her. I've lain awake at night, imagining our reunion. She hugs me like she used to and it'll be like nothing has ever changed. I've imagined every possible situation that could happen, all of them involving hugs and tears and smiles. None of them involve any awkward feelings or tension.

But the reality is always so different.

I was simply walking down the corridor, heading to the nearby gym to work on hand-to-hand combat. I've been in a rut ever since my Games and I need to step up my game again if I want to help the Loric. I doubt any revolution will ever happen nor will I ever come to raise a hand against the mogs, but it's best to be prepared. Just in case.

And then I saw her walking my way. All thoughts of going to the gym were forgotten and I simply froze where I was standing, facing Christina in a sudden fit of panic. I didn't know what to say, what to do. Every conversation that I had planned out beforehand simply vanished. She had been the one to take control, like she does all the time.

We're now sat in a small courtyard in the Training Centre, as one or two mogs occasionally stroll by without giving us any looks. We look like any normal Mentor/Tribute pairing in this year's Games. Although a very awkward duo.

"I've missed you" Christina finally whispers. I don't know what to do so I simply nod, keeping my head down. I feel like I can't look her in the eyes after everything I've done. I'm no longer the sweet girl from Baladh; I'm a murderer. I can't bear her to see the crimes that I've committed, I can't bear for her to know the real me.

"I've missed you too" I reply very quietly.

It feels weird talking to her. So much has happened since we've last met and now I feel like I just don't know her. I don't even know whether I can trust her. Yet deep down I know that it's me that has changed and not her._ I'm _the reason the awkwardness exists; she doesn't know how to deal with, how to talk with this new girl next to her. And this new girl doesn't know how to talk to her old mentor.

"Who's your tribute this year?" I finally ask. She looks down at her hands, an almost guilty look on her face. I guess I was right. She's forgotten all about me and focused her attention on her new tributes. I try to be positive because I know that's the right thing to do but it still hurts.

"His name's Julius" she replies softly, as though raised voices might break the tension between us. "He's 15…a decent fighter I suppose. But nowhere near as good as you were…are"

So, her tribute is not one of the nine that are so important. I feel a horrible thrill of delight that I don't have to protect him. Without knowing him I hate this boy for having my mentor. And now I hate myself for these cruel thoughts; I shouldn't think like that. Yet I still do and I know I will always feel like that. I will always hate her tributes, simply because I'm jealous. Simply because they get to spend time with her and I can't.

"How have you been?" Christina asks, picking at her jumper. Her eyes have been lowered the whole time, as though she's too ashamed to look at me. All closeness that we once had has evaporated; we're like strangers now.

"Good" I nod. "I've been training in my spare time. It's a nice place here…they treat me well" I try to act calm, as though I don't feel trapped.

It's sad really that I can't tell this woman who once meant so much to me what's bothering me. What's even stranger and sadder is that I trust Stanley more than this woman, a guy who is clearly unstable compared to an intelligent and put-together woman. Yet I feel like I could tell him about the incident with Meryl but not Christina.

Despite the lack of trust, I need her advice and her knowledge. Do I take the chance to tell her? Or has she changed into a traitor in the past year? I'm sure she hasn't, that's a ridiculous thought, but I just don't know the answers anymore. I think I've turned more and more paranoid as the months have gone on.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell" she's just as observant as before. "And you don't know whether to tell me. But you _can_ trust me…you may not think you know me but you can always trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you Sophia"

I finally meet her eyes and they're the kind, serious eyes that I've known all along. They're the eyes I've always trusted and she's the woman who became a second mother. I can finally feel my doubts beginning to disappear and tears build up in my eyes as sobs begin to wrack my body. I can feel my walls finally go down. She reaches out and pulls me to her, wrapping her arms tightly around me as she strokes my hair.

My mentor is finally here.

"I know," she whispers softly. "I understand" she continues to stroke my hair, probably thinking I'm just stressed, and not suffering from a serious case of self-hatred.

"But you don't" I whisper sadly, ashamedly. "I got a Loric killed," I finally tell her. And then after days of keeping it all held in, I spill out the whole story to her. I tell her about Meryl and the nine and me saving Stanley. I don't hold back and it's like a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulders, even if it will still bother me afterwards.

She's silent for a long time and as I finally pull away from her hug, I can see her face is startled but there's something telling me that she knows more than she's letting herself show. I'm desperate to read her mind and find out what she knows but one of the first promises I made her was to never read her mind, no matter what.

"I'm glad you told me" she finally says, her voice thoughtful. "And it seems odd. But I wouldn't worry about it Sophia" she says kindly, trying to soothe me.

I frown at her in confusion. She's acting like this is nothing; like the whole situation was just a small meeting that has no significance. But I just can't help but feel that Meryl giving her life to meet me _has_ to have a bigger meaning. It _has_ to. I mean, I would never sacrifice myself unless it was absolutely vital.

"Why not?" I frown. "Meryl _died_ to tell me about the nine. That's surely got to be important. And there's something about the nine that seems important…it rings a bell in my mind, but I just don't know why" I protest. Christina nods, trying to look calm, but there's a frantic light in her eyes. She knows something and it's so infuriating that I can't read her mind. Even _I_ have morals, despite being a terrible person.

"I know, but…people are desperate Sophia" she says placidly. "They'll do desperate things, including kidnapping a former Victor. Please don't worry about it," she says, taking my hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"I put my neck out on the line for Stanley! And Meryl had her head cut off for those nine!" I hiss, feeling unsettled and like I've been knocked off a ledge and I'm grasping for something to cling onto. "You can't possibly tell me I did that for _nothing!" _

Christina sighs as she looks away from my piercing glare. "I can't possibly say Sophia, I don't know what went on in their minds. And nine is just an ordinary number. It could have been ten or fifteen" she shrugs.

"Don't be ridiculous" I shake my head. "It meant something and you know it. You're not telling me the truth" I fix her with a harsh glare and she looks away, almost nervously. She then looks down at her watch, too hurriedly to be a spontaneous thought, and then frowns.

"I need to go and speak to some sponsors" she stands up, clearly in a hurry to avoid this conversation. I narrow my eyes; I'm not letting this go. She should know better than to think I'll give up so quickly.

"Can we meet up again?" I ask, giving her a pointed look. She sighs and looks down at her feet, but nods. She _does_ know that I won't give up; maybe in the meantime she'll come up with excuses. If she does I'll have no other choice but to read her mind.

"Sure…I'll drop by your room tomorrow in the morning" she smiles. She leans down and pulls me into a hug suddenly, surprising me. She kisses her hair and then pulls away, a fond smile on her face.

"It's good to see you again, Sophia. I'm glad that you're all right after everything" she says, almost happily, and then she turns to go. She lightly jogs away from me and towards the Training Centre, towards the parts where the Gamemakers work.

"It's good to see you too" I reply but she's already gone.

Xxx

**John**

"Don't lie to me. I know Henri doesn't like me"

If there's one thing I've learnt in life, it's that every dark cloud has a silver lining. But likewise, every light cloud has a dark lining too. And after spending an amazing afternoon with Sarah, I'm now experiencing that darker lining.

"Um, no he doesn't" it's pretty clear that I'm lying and Sarah rolls her eyes, flopping back onto the pillows on my bed. Her clothes are slightly rumpled and her lips are a little swollen after all the kissing. But she looks gorgeous to me.

"You know, you really are a terrible liar" she rolls her eyes as she runs a hand through her hair. "I know he hates me. I could tell by the look he gave me when I walked in" I sigh, not sure what to say to her. She's clearly far more observant than I give her credit for.

"Well, he's mostly annoyed with me and that annoyance has accidentally transferred to you" I tell a weak half-truth. I thought it might work but Sarah simply gives me the 'look', propping her head up on one arm.

"Right" she drawls. "And pigs can fly" she rolls her eyes again. I sigh as I roll onto my stomach, putting my head on my arms.

"What do you want me to say? That he _doesn't_ like you?" I wince because I would hate someone to tell me something like that. Sarah simply shrugs, not looking too upset. She's got thicker skin than I have apparently.

"Well yeah, the truth would be nice" she smirks, running a hand down my face as if to tell me she doesn't mind the truth. I let my eyes close briefly, reluctant to tell her, but then I open my eyes, gazing sadly at her.

"Ok, then, yes he doesn't like you" I sigh. "He thinks that you could have gotten me killed in Round 1," I admit to her.

Sarah sighs as she turns away from me, her face thoughtful. She doesn't look particularly angry, which you'd expect considering what I just said. She just looks sad and in a way, that makes it ten times worse. I don't want her to feel sad because Henri's being an idiot.

"He's right though," she mumbles, looking away from me. "I _could_ have gotten you killed. I know I'm not strong like some of the others. I know I don't have any legacies or the desire to kill" she sighs.

I reach out and wrap my arm around her waist, leaning over her. I gently turn her face towards me, hating this self-hatred, this self-doubt that she's feeling. She shouldn't feel like this. She's a wonderful person and I'm filled with a sudden, startling hatred for Henri for making her feel like this.

"Don't feel like that" I tell her fiercely. "You're a lot stronger than he knows and you saved my life so many times in there. Don't listen to Henri; he doesn't know anything about us"

She looks up at me a little startled, as though she didn't know I was possible to be this fierce when it came to her. Maybe she thought I was in agreement with Henri and that's why she was so upset. I need to make her believe that I don't share the same opinion as Henri; that I really do believe in her.

"You can admit that I'm weak," she whispers softly. "I know that I am" I shake my head, kissing her fingers that rest on my cheek.

"You're not. You saved my life in there so many times and you made me stronger. Without you I know I wouldn't have survived Round 1" I tell her, my voice filled with the faith I have in her.

"You have so much belief in me" she says, a fond smile on her face. "I wish I could feel that way about me too" she sighs, her eyes drifting away from mine. "But I _am_ weak" she says. "I can't fight as well as others, I have no legacies…John, I could die in the next Round"

I see her deepest fear that she hasn't shared with me before; she's terrified of dying in Round 2. She's worried that her inability to fight like some of us other tributes will let her down greatly in Round 2 and she won't have a partner who's willing to save her, no matter what the cost is.

"You won't die," I say fiercely. "The reason people have all made it to Round 2 are because they're strong and brave. You're one of those people and your future partner will be like that too. You'll be fine"

She smiles up at me and then winds her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. I admit I lose track of time and everything around me when I kiss her. Nothing matters…

The door opens and I pull away from Sarah at once, my cheeks flaming at being caught making out with Sarah. Henri stands at the door, a big scowl on his face as he crosses his arms. He doesn't look at Sarah, but I can tell he's not happy that she's here. And he's really pissed off with me.

"You're late for training" Henri finally says. He doesn't say anything else but it's clear what he really wants to say. _You're late because of _her. Something tells me this won't help Henri's already strong dislike for Sarah.

"Sorry" Sarah slides off the bed as I sit up. "I better get going, my Mentor won't be too happy either" she rambles. She doesn't say the words with any malice or hidden digs, but I watch Henri's face tighten at her words all the same. Man, he really doesn't like her at all.

"That's probably for the best" Henri agrees, stepping to the side so she can leave the room. Sarah looks at me, wanting to say goodbye, but we're both shy because of Henri's eyes on us.

"See you tomorrow John" she says softly and then slips out of the room. Henri watches the whole thing, looking pissed off. I don't know what to say that could make him feel happier, so instead I just head into the other room, ducking my head as I walk past him. I don't blame him for being angry; I missed training and am only putting myself at risk.

"You know, considering you're trying to convince me what an 'amazing girl' she is, being late for training is not the way to do it" Henri says grimly. I sigh and run a hand through my hair as I head over to the window. It's better than the alternative of looking at Henri and his disappointed eyes.

"I forgot," I mumble. Henri sighs, which sounds more like a hiss, and I flinch as I wait for the full brunt of his anger. But it never comes. Its like Henri suddenly deflates and he sinks down onto the sofa, putting his head in his hands.

"How am I supposed to help you John, when you refuse to help yourself?" he moans into his hands, sounding pained. I don't know what to say, so I simply stand by the window, wondering if he'll say anything else.

"If you don't get your act together, you could die," Henri stresses. "Never mind Sarah, _you_ are endangering your life" he shakes his head. "You're throwing all your hard work away for a girl"

"I'm sorry" I whisper at last, not sure what else I can say. Henri's right, I'm throwing all my work away, but I just can't help it. I love her more than I thought possible…but do I love her more than my life?

"Actions speak louder than words" Henri's voice and face are pained. "And right now, your actions are saying that you just don't care about your life"

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you enjoyed! I updated earlier as I'm away this weekend, so there won't be a Saturday update but I'll update next Tuesday so you won't have to wait for ages :D<strong>

**Please review! :D**


	30. Chapter 29 - The Pairing Ceremony

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! As always I love them all and enjoy reading them! Thank you!**

**I don't plan on Sam or Sarah having legacies in this story. I like the twist in the books but it wouldn't make sense in this story and they're already on Lorien and Sam and Sarah are always Loric, but just Cepans.**

**Please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 – The Pairing Ceremony<p>

**Marina**

The rain falls lightly from the sky, soaking me to the bone. My uniform of black trousers, white shirt and black jacket cling to me like a second skin and my hair is plastered to my head. The rain drips down my face like tears, reminding me that today is the beginning of another Round. A cold wind blows through the promenade and over the stage that we're standing on, freezing me to the bone.

Ella stands next to me, the dark colours on her washing her out and making her look even paler. Her eyes flicker to mine and I attempt a reassuring smile, but she looks away before she can see it. Not that it matters; Ella won't be fooled. She's too clever for that.

The promenade is eerily quiet as the TV cameras follow us, watching our every move. The stone seats in the promenade are empty; everybody must have decided to stay at home, instead of trying to get free seats in the promenade, where there's no protection from the rain.

I hear the sound of footsteps against the hollow wooden stage we're standing on, and I turn to see a Mogadorian walking towards us, wearing the blue cloak that marks him as a Council Member. It seems that this ceremony is below Setrakus Ra and he's not coming today. I can't help but relax a little; the mog leader is terrifying close up. The Calling Ceremony was as close as I'd like to get to him.

"Today we are hear to match the Tributes up into pairings…" The mog official drones on in the background as I watch two mog attendants place a round object, covered with a dark blue silk cloth, on the wooden stand by the mog. He reaches out and elaborately whips the cloth off, revealing the Calling bowl that's filled with our names.

"I shall choose two names at a time, thus pairing the chosen Tributes" the official says loudly to the cameras. I try not to roll my eyes; there is no need for all of this pomp and ceremony. Everyone knows what happens in the Pairing Ceremony; after all, the name itself is pretty self-explanatory.

The official reaches into the bowl and after a moment of rifling, he picks one slip from the bowl and then another soon after. He won't have to speak too loudly; the TV cameras will pick up everything he says. Although I can see a small device clipped onto his cloak, just in case.

He unfolds the first piece of paper and my heart beats frantically in my chest. I wipe my hands discreetly on my clothes to clear the perspiration away, but since my clothes are so wet it does no good. The mog clears his throat, ready to announce the first name. It's like he can sense the tension in the air and enjoys our fear. _Please be someone good_ I pray. _For Ella and me, please be someone good._

"Sarah Hart…" the mog begins. A blonde girl steps forward, somehow looking beautiful, despite the drenching rain. I've seen her before; she's nice enough but no warrior. Even _I'm_ stronger than her. I take a deep breath, praying that neither Ella nor my name is called; Ella won't stand a chance with this girl.

"…And Maren Elizabeth!" the second name is announced and I breathe a tiny sigh of relief. Maren steps forward, a frown on her face, as she crosses to meet her partner. They shake hands in front of us all and I can see Maren's grip is particularly hard on her partner's. Sarah tries to smile but I can see that she's as disappointed as Maren. I don't know why; I would be delighted to have someone like Maren as either my or Ella's partner. Maybe she wanted to be with someone else.

"The second pairing!" the mog official reaches into the bowl again and pulls out two slips elaborately. I barely have time to hold my breath and think a quicker prayer before two more names are called.

"Julius Carter and Una Wright!" two tributes step forwards, both small and both weak looking. I swallow the lump in my throat as they both shake hands. Neither of them comes higher than my shoulder. It's unlikely that they'll survive this next Round. I look away before the cameras can catch the tears in my eyes and I take another deep breath, steadying myself. This is not the time nor place to be weak.

"Joseph Underwood and Nia Clapton!" Disappointment races through me as Joseph's name is called; disappointment and a little bit of jealousy. I look away, not watching as Joseph shake Nia's hand, wishing that I could be in her place. _I _wanted to be partners with him. It's not fair.

"John Smith and Sam Goode!" both boys step forward, looking happy enough with their partners. I wonder if they're the only ones that are; everyone else seems disappointed or annoyed.

There are only six of us left on the stage, and Ella and I are still waiting. I _could_ be with her, although the chances are still slim. She smiles up at me, a tiny twitching of her lips, but I catch it all the same. I want to smile back at her, but the mog official has already chosen two names out of the bowl and Ella is back to watching him intently.

"Ella Fitzgerald-" I hold my breath, crossing my fingers. _Be someone good, be a fighter, please…_ "And Stanley Worthington!"

I don't think I've ever smiled so much in my life as Ella steps forward to shake hands with the huge boy, a grim smile playing across his lips. I could almost run forwards and hug the mog official in delight that Ella will be kept safe. Stanley won't let any harm come to her, no matter what. He may be a bully at times, but I know even he would feel protective over Ella. I feel something watching me and I turn my head to see a camera pointed directly at my face.

_Let them,_ I'm filled with a sudden, if small, rebellion. _Let them see how happy that makes me._

"Hannah Baratheon and Hannu Cort!" the next names are read and the tributes shake hands. They walk over to where the other tributes are huddling in their pairs, hands linked as they're ordered too. Neither of them looks too bothered with their partner; they probably didn't really care who they were paired with.

I'm left on the stage with the last tribute, my partner. I glance over to the boy next to me, trying to get a decent glimpse of him as the mog official fumbles in the bowl for the final two slips of paper. The boy's head is lowered and I can't see much of him in the steadily increasing rain. The paper slips are wet from the rain and the mog has to peel them off the side of the bowl as the boy and I wait, trying to act passive. All cameras will be focused on us, but all I want is to run.

"Marina, Santa Teresa" my name is called and I step forwards, trying not to slip on the sodden wood. "And Cody!" there's no surname for this boy, this strange boy who steps forward and walks towards me to shake my hand. He keeps his head down and shoulders lowered, still making it hard for me to see him. I can just see that he's got a roundish, chubby body and his brown hair is cut in a buzz cut.

We shake hands, and his are cold and clammy in mine, but his grip is as tight as iron. I try not to wince and gladly withdraw it when I'm allowed, trying not to rub my hand. There are red marks where he gripped me and I frown a little at the force he used. We head over to the others, still conscious of the cameras on us, when Cody suddenly slips on the wet wood and falls to the ground with a loud thumping noise.

There are a few shocked laughs from the tributes as Cody sprawls on the stage, his face a picture of shock. He tries to get up, and then slips again, landing ungainly on his side with another loud thudding noise. There's another laugh, a louder and crueller one, and I look up to see Stanley, Ella's partner, smirking at Cody. As though this is funny.

"Nice one, fat boy" he laughs and there are a few giggles. A flash of pure anger crosses across Cody's face and then as quickly as it came, it disappears and he blushes, humiliated in front of the world. I bend down and offer my hand to Cody, wanting to help. I pull him to his feet, smiling gently at him, but he's not looking at me.

"Don't worry," I whisper to him, but he's clearly not listening to me. And none of my reassurances will help him forget this embarrassment. We head over to the corner, standing with our hands clenched as the mog official reads out the pairings again, one last time. The anthem of the Capital plays, and then the cameras stop rolling.

"Done!" one of the cameramen calls out and I relax my rigid posture, gently pulling my hand away from Cody's. He barely notices; he's bright red and clearly still humiliated from earlier. I would be too.

"It wasn't too bad" I try to reassure him, whilst small muted conversations break out, as tributes get to know their new partners.

"Wasn't too bad?" I hear a laugh and Stanley pushes next to me, towering over me. He's grinning, kind of cruelly, at Cody and he shakes his head at the smaller boy. "The fat kid fell in front of the Capital and you say it's not too bad?" he laughs.

"Shut up" Cody says through gritted teeth, looking at Stanley with more hatred than I thought possible. I thought that kind of hatred was reserved for mogs only, but clearly not. "I'm not fat," he adds.

"You so are" Stanley chuckles, reaching out and shoving Cody's chest. "Ever heard of exercise? Looks like you could do with it" A surge of anger races through me, and I step in front of Cody, feeling protective over my new partner. He may not be as strong looking as some of the others, but there's no need for this bullying.

"Enough" I say, meeting Stanley's taunting eyes. "This is childish" I try to sound disappointed-but-not-angry, the tone that the nuns did so well. It doesn't seem to work on him though and he simply crosses his arms. I try to ignore how massive his muscles look and how easy it would be for him to simply reach out and snap me in half.

"And what are you going to do about it?" his tone lowers and he's definitely threatening now. "Punch me? I'd like to see you try…maybe I could teach you a few tricks" he smirks. I look away, trying to see if anyone will step in. The mogs are clearly not interested, too busy worrying about the TV show and the cameras in the rain, than the arguing tributes.

"You're being a bully" I decide to ignore his threat, and act like he doesn't scare me. Truthfully though, my heart is pounding and I feel light-headed from adrenalin. I feel almost more scared of Stanley than of the mogs that we'll all have to face.

"Oh am I?" Stanley smirks, stepping closer so that we're almost chest-to-chest. I want to shy away but I know that if I do, Stanley will start on Cody again. I square my jaw, trying not to show how unnerved I am. "Maybe I should show you what bullies really do," he laughs harshly.

Before I can say anything in reply, he reaches out and shoves my shoulder. It's a hard push and I slip on the wooden stage as I try to right myself. Someone grabs my arm and steadies me; I can tell from the clammy hand that it's Cody. Then someone steps in front of the both of us; a taller boy with a muscular build. His stance is protective and there's no way Stanley can get around this boy to Cody and I without a fight.

"Leave them alone" Joseph says. His voice isn't angry, or threatening, but simply reasoning. He holds his hands out in an open position, as if to show he's being friendly but I doubt that kind of tactic will work on someone as angry as Stanley.

"And what will you do?" he snarls in reply, his fists clenched at his side. He looks like he's about to blow and as I look nervously around; I can see the other tributes watching him uneasily. John steps forward, as though he's about to say something too, but then Ella squeezes in between Joseph and Stanley.

"Please don't be mean to them," she pleads, her smile soft and her voice sweet. "They're my friends," she adds.

Stanley looks down at her, still fuming, but something seems to break in him when he looks at her and he takes a step back. It's as though his actions have suddenly dawned on him and he's not happy with them. He sighs, a whistling noise through his teeth, and then turns away. He storms off towards the Training Centre and for the first time, I wish that maybe Ella could have gotten somebody else. She's ended up with an unstable bully.

"I'll go talk to him" she mutters, hurrying off after him. She'll never reach him before the Training Centre, his strides are too long, but she might be able to catch him inside when there are more people around. Joseph relaxes in front of me, his fists unclenching, and Cody turns to me with a weird smile on his face.

"You defended me," he says, almost sounding stunned. Joseph turns with a reassuring smile, but I'm focused on Cody, who looks like he's just realised something and he's not sure he likes what he's learnt.

"Well we are the same race" I shrug, trying to make out like I'm not bothered by what just happened. "It's only to be expected that we help each other out"

"No it's not" Cody smiles that weird, nervous smile of his. "It's the last thing to be expected"

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you all enjoyed! Next update will be Saturday :D<strong>

**Please review!**


	31. Chapter 30 - Partners

**Hi guys!**

**Once again a huge thank you so for the lovely reviews and PMs about this story! I love them all so much and I really can't say how much they mean to me! It's nice to see a good reaction after spending a whole writing these chapters! :D**

**Answers to reviews:**

- **I know Stanley was a little mean but today he gains a conscience. I wanted to show how unstable he can be and how he sometimes acts without thinking, but then regrets it afterwards. Kind of like how he is in FoF after Eight's death but obviously the situation here was a lot less extreme :D**

- **There will be Nine/Four bromance. I haven't written any yet but I plan on it :D**

**Anyway, please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 – Partners<p>

**Stanley**

I enter the tributes' cafeteria, aware of all of the eyes that follow me. I ignore all of them as I head over to the buffet at the end of the room, but I can't help but notice that all conversations die out as I pass the tables. In the space of a day, I've become the bad guy.

I know that bullying Cody and threatening Marina had not been my smartest move, but I just couldn't help myself. I'd just been put with the smallest, weakest tribute, which was clearly a punishment for my actions in Round 1. Sandor had warned me that they would do something like this and they'd been right. I'd been angry at myself and at the Gamemakers but I'd taken it out on other people.

With a tired yawn, I pile food onto my plate: bacon, eggs and loads of toast. It's going to be a long day, filled with training with my new partner, and I know that I'm going to have to work extra hard now that I'm paired with Ella. She's a sweet girl, but no fighter.

I turn back to the tables, almost laughing as all the tributes avert their eyes, not wanting to be caught staring. It would be almost funny, if it weren't so sad. I don't want to be seen as the bully, but convincing these Tributes that I'm not as horrible as I was the other day is going to be hard.

As I pass the table with Ella and her few friends, I know I have no other choice but to apologise to Marina and Cody. I turn with a sigh and approach the table again, Ella's huge eyes watching me warily. Cody keeps his head down and I remember with a wince what I said to him.

"Um, hi" I clear my throat as I stand by the table. Marina looks up, a surprised smile on her face as she continues to chew on her food. Cody refuses to look at me and plays with his fork instead. I try to suppress a sigh; I called him fat, of course he's angry with me.

"Can I join?" I ask. Ella nods at once, always the sweet innocent, but Joseph watches me closely. He seems as unsure as I am but then he shrugs, turning away and going back to his food. I'm almost tempted to turn and leave, but I know I have to make amends.

I draw a chair back with a horrible scraping sound and sit next to Ella, as she's the only one who looks like she likes me. Maybe I'm lucky she's my partner after all. One of the others might try to get me killed in Round 2 or at the very least, injured.

"I wanted to say sorry…" I begin and Ella smiles encouragingly at me, taking my hand. I withdraw the urge to pull it away because I know that will only hurt her feelings, and I don't want to upset someone else.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you Cody" every word feels strained, as though it's hard to get the apology out of my mouth, but I do say it. I may hate apologising but sometimes it's necessary. "It wasn't very fair and…I'm…I'm sorry" Joseph looks surprised that I actually managed to say the words. That makes two of us.

Cody remains silent, staring stubbornly down at his fork. I feel myself flushing at this rebuke; it's as bad as being publicly humiliated like he was. He continues to turn the fork over and over and over, not looking up…

"You should accept" Marina says, a small smile on her face. She gently nudges Cody and he looks up, blinking. "You won't get another apology from him in a while" she says lightly. I resist the urge to snap back at her, even though I know she was only joking. I think.

"Ok" Cody shrugs. "You're forgiven" but the look in his eyes doesn't match his words. I think he was only saying that to appease Marina, not because he meant it. I don't really care though. I've apologised and if he doesn't want to accept it and wants to hold a grudge then there's nothing I can do.

"Also, I'm sorry for threatening you" I say to Marina, finding this apology a bit easier to bear. "It was unfair of me and I was wrong to do it. So…I'm sorry," I tell her. She smiles, sharing a look with Ella.

"That's all right" she says, almost amused. Joseph is grinning and I can tell he's finding this thoroughly entertaining. I shoot him a glare and he just grins even wider.

"What?" I mutter. He laughs as he turns back to his food, spooning up the sloppy porridge in his bowl.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you actually admitted that you're wrong" he shrugs. "Seems to me that this is a special day, worth remembering," he says dramatically. I roll my eyes, scooping my own food into my mouth.

"Joseph, be nice" Marina chides, but she's grinning too. "Sorry for calling you a bully. That was unnecessary of me," she adds, saying the last bit to me. Before I can say anything in reply, someone interrupts me.

"You're sorry?" Cody looks at her in shock. "Don't you know what he is? He's a monster. He got his little girlfriend killed! He'll get Ella killed too if she's not careful" he snaps. I clench my jaw, as anger starts to rear its ugly head.

"Don't _ever_ mention Maddy" I say quietly, my voice angry and low. "I never wanted her to die. I never meant for that to happen"

"Of course not" Ella nods. "We know that. Besides, it's not Stanley's fault. It's the mogs'. After all, these are their Games and not his" she says hurriedly. She can sense the rising tension between Cody and I.

"The mogs aren't to blame for making him a killer," Cody points in my direction. "The mogs won't be to blame when he lets you die" he snaps at Ella. She goes as white as a ghost at the last bit.

"Stop it" Marina says, her voice cold. "Cody, stop it. Ella won't die," she sounds a little panicked though, and her eyes meet mine. "You won't let her die, will you?" she almost begs. I can feel my fists clenching and unclenching under the table.

"Of course I wouldn't" I say, a little shocked that they would think that of me. "That son of a bitch is lying," I snarl. "Maybe he's just jealous he didn't get a girlfriend like I did," I mock. Cody grins, as he leans back, a mean glint in his eyes.

"Did it ever occur to you that she was just playing you so she could survive? That's what she told me she would do" Cody laughs, a cruel noise. "She played you as easily as you let her die. She didn't even like you, she-"

He's cut off by my strangled yell of anger and I fling myself at him, knocking the table over. I hear a few cries, as I wrap my hands around Cody's neck. We fall to the ground, me on top of Cody, my weight pinning him to the ground. I slam his head into the ground over and over but he simply laughs, despite the blood running from his nose.

"You know nothing!" I tell him. "You don't know anything about Maddy and I! You-" I'm pulled off Cody easily, and hands lock on my arms, dragging me back. On one side is Joseph; on the other is John. Both have grips as strong as iron.

"Calm down, ignore him" John tells me, disgust in his eyes when he looks at Cody. "Ignore him," he repeats.

The fight leaves me and I sag in their grip, watching as Cody is heaved to his feet by Marina. She is scowling at him, telling him off about what he said but at the same time she's healing him. I'm not really paying attention; I can't believe I just did that, let the anger take control of me. I've been working so hard with Sandor to control it, to master it but Cody made all my hard work disappear. Sandor will be so disappointed when he hears.

What's even worse though are the things he said about Maddy. What if they're true? What if she didn't really love me; was just using me as a way to live? What if Cody was right? I know I shouldn't think like this, but the poisonous lies make their way into my head and fester into doubts.

"This isn't over" Cody laughs as he gets up, Maren dragging him back with an iron grip to match her glare. I'm surprised she even decided to get involved in this. "You'll regret this!" he yells as he's dragged out.

"Wow, I never expected that" Joseph looks shocked. "I didn't think he had that much of a grudge" he lets go of my arm and so does John. They both look at me warily, as though expecting me to fly off the handle again.

"He's a freak, what can I say?" I shrug. "You've got a real handful for a partner" I tell Marina. She stands nearby, twisting her hands together as she watches Cody being hauled out, a conflicted expression on her face. Must be tough having him as her partner.

"Just let it go" she sighs. "You can be as bad as him sometimes"

I laugh scornfully. "Are you saying he's just misunderstood?" Marina rubs her temples, looking a bit pissed off now.

"Just let it go," she sighs again as she scampers out, Joseph watching her go. John sighs, standing back with an exasperated look on his face.

"She's right, let it go. Don't fight with Cody anymore even if you want to" he warns me. I simply smile sweetly, but I bet he can see right through my smile.

"Whatever gives you that impression?"

Xxx

Ella sits on the mat, breathing hard as I tower over her. I slowly lower my hands, trying to ignore the twinge of guilt I felt when knocking her down. But it was the only way that I could kill the two 'mogs' and save us both.

"If that were the real fight, you'd both be through to Round 3" Crayton, Ella's Mentor, tells us, gently helping Ella to her feet. He and an instructor played the two 'mogs', and although they were good, I was better.

"No thanks to me" Ella sighs, rubbing her arm where I had to grab her and throw her to the ground. The mog instructor had been about to 'kill' her, so I'd chucked her out of the way.

"You were helpful" I find myself reassuring her. "You distracted them enough so that I could kill them," I say. "And you're faster and more resilient than you give yourself credit for"

Ella smiles a little, but she still looks down. "I'm sorry that you got me as your partner" she says softly, looking down at her feet. I kneel in front of her, tipping her chin up so I can look into her big brown eyes.

"I'm not. Other kids might fight me for the glory of killing, but you're smart and fast and strong. I wouldn't want anyone else," I say truthfully.

Ella smiles, and then impulsively wraps her arms around my neck. I'm a little shocked but then I hug her in return. It's almost nice in a way. It's nice to have someone apart from Sandor seeing the kinder side to me.

"You know, Cody was in the wrong earlier. He shouldn't have talked about Maddy" Ella tells me, her voice muffled against my chest. I pull back and she smiles kindly at me, her hands reaching for mine.

"I shouldn't have attacked him in return" I shrug. I notice her mentor giving us some space, so we can talk and bond, as partners should.

"You have a temper. That's not a bad thing" she shrugs. "It'll help us win Round 2 and maybe Round 3" she smiles hopefully. I can see why Marina became so protective over this little girl; I want to protect her too. I still want to kill and take revenge, but I know it's just as important to look after Ella too.

"Thanks, kid, but I'll know better next time" I sit down as my legs were protesting from crouching so much. Ella sits down cross-legged too, her hands resting in her lap.

"Also, I think Maddy did like you" Ella adds. "I was watching some re-runs with Papa and I don't think she was faking" she shrugs. "But then I don't know anything about love" she pulls a disgusted face and I laugh.

"Well neither do I" I joke and she grins. She has a gap between her top two teeth, something that looks endearing.

"I'm glad you're my partner too," she decides. "I think you, Marina, Joseph and I make a good team" she decides. I smile and ruffle her hair, ignoring her squeak of shock.

I'll never tell Ella, but I'm not going to be a part of that team or any for that matter. Being a team member means you have to care, and caring always leads to hurt. And I don't want to hurt anymore.

Xxx

**Marina**

I step out onto the roof, goose bumps rising on my arms at once as the cold wind buffets against me. I rub my hands against my arms, hoping the friction will warm me, but the cold up here is relentless. The only thing I can do is simply toughen it out. I take a few steps forward, spotting Cody in his dark clothes at once.

"Cody?" I call softly as I take a few steps forward. He doesn't turn but I see his shoulders tighten at my voice.

He's sat on the edge of the roof, his legs swung over the side. I know he can't jump to his death though; the force field that surrounds the roof prevents him from doing so. And besides, he doesn't strike me as the kind of person to take his own life. I wind through the flowerbeds and the benches and then join him, sitting down next to him. He doesn't say a thing the whole time.

"Are you ok?" I finally ask. Cody sighs, as he stares out at the glittering Capital. It's a beautiful sight, even if it's a terrible place. In the far distance I can see one of two rivers that lie near the Capital, a line of glinting blue in the early evening sun. The Legacy River, the largest but slowest river in Lorien.

"Do you think I'm ok?" Cody finally replies. I look down, my hair falling across my cheeks.

"No" I whisper. "It was a silly question," I admit. Cody shrugs, looking out at the view, clearly not happy that I'm here. He doesn't seem to like company.

We sit in silence, watching as the sun begins to rise more in the sky. I should be down in the Training Hall, working on combat with some of the instructors, but instead I'm up here with a boy I barely know. I'm about to get up and leave, when he turns to face me, a rueful smile on his face.

"It makes you wonder how people can think they can defy this place," he says, his eyes drifting back to the view in front of us. "Makes you wonder how they have the courage, the _stupidity_ to think it"

I look out at the Capital, hating myself for agreeing with him. It's an impressive sight; the soaring Monument Tower, the black Temple of Setrakus and the long promenade with towering rows of seats on either side. And then stretching out as far as the eye can see are hundreds, no _thousands_ of buildings: houses, shops…all filled with mogs.

"People have to hope" I shrug. "Besides, they only _dream_ of rebelling, none would actually dare to attempt it" I sigh. Many nights I myself had lain awake in bed, imagining a world without the mogs. Imagining a world where I could grow up with my parents and not have to worry about the Games.

"Would you do it if you could?" he turns to me, interested. I look away from his eyes, suddenly feeling wary, like this is a trick question. _Don't be stupid; he's one of the Loric _I tell myself.

"Yes…if I had the army, if I had the courage…I would do it" I nod. Cody narrows his eyes as he looks out at the Capital again, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I wouldn't. The Mogs aren't as bad as people think. They can't be to build a city like this" he gestures in front of us. I stare at him, stunned a little by his thoughts, but I don't argue. I don't want to fight with him.

"I've read about the great cities in Lorien. This is apparently the best…and I agree. Do you know much about the city?" He asks me. I shake my head, trying to appear politely interested.

"Over there…that big dome shaped building. That's the Piken and Kraul pits" he grins. "They hold fights in there, krauls against krauls. Pikens against pikens…or Loric" he adds. "I've heard it's fun"

I wince at the thought of animals tearing at Loric. I can never look at wolves the same way again after the finale; they haunt my dreams. "It sounds cruel, but then cruelty is perfect mog entertainment" I shrug, ignoring Cody's clenched jaw when I say that. He seems to like the mogs for some odd reason. Maybe they helped him in his past.

"That stadium over there…that's where Round 2 and 3 will be held" he explains. "That's in the Entertainment Sector with the Piken Pits," he continues. "The Great Marketplace is there too, but it's not obvious from up here. It's a big square, but filled with market stalls, like the name suggests"

His face is shining when he talks about this city he seems to love and I can't help but be fascinated by everything he's saying. He then explains the Temple of Setrakus, Monument Tower and the Library, places I already know about, but I listen all the same. It's nice to finally be able to talk to him properly, without any other tributes involved.

"You know a lot" I say when he's done. He's smiling, cheered up by talking about the Capital. "Did you read about it all?" I ask. He nods, still smiling, and for the first time I don't see an angry, angst-filled warrior. I just see a calm, relaxed Loric boy. The real Cody.

"I used to love to read about Lorien. Did you know we had different regions, which were abolished by the Loric about 200 years ago. They did it so we'd feel like one community, but then the mogs brought them back. One of the best things they did" he laughs. I stare at him puzzled by his opinion.

"You act as though the occupation is a good thing" I accuse him. He smiles calmly at me, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Isn't it?" he asks. I shake my head at once, shocked and unnerved. I look around, noticing just how empty it is up here and my anxiety seems to amuse Cody. He seems to enjoy being in control. He seems to like scaring me.

"They hold the Games and they killed thousands of people. They ruined our lives," I say passionately. "It's a terrible thing Cody. Can't you see?" I grip his arm, not tightly, but he shakes me off with a glare.

"All I know" he says carefully so I can hear every word. "Is that the Loric have never helped me. My grandfather took me from the one place I loved. My mentor was as useless as a pile of shit," he snarls. "The Mogs have helped me more than my people have"

I stare at him open-mouthed. It's remarkable that he likes them after everything they've done to us all, but Cody just can't be sane. I saw the way he talked to Stanley and how he enjoyed hurting him. I saw the glint of cruelty in his eyes as he wounded Stanley beyond fixing.

"Sorry" I whisper, looking down. "I know things are different for everyone. For me, the mogs have been the bad ones" I explain. "The sisters were cruel in the Convent I grew up in…but…I guess not everyone is like that" I say carefully. I don't believe my own words but Cody does.

"Just because I like them doesn't mean that I agree with everything," Cody says in a softer tone. "I just appreciate the beauty they've made and their dedication. I guess I've always believed in survival of the fittest," he explains.

I don't agree with a word he's saying but I understand. He's been let down by Loric all his life, maybe the mogs don't seem so bad if they've helped him. I just need to remember that he's my partner and despite his like for the mogs, he'll always be a Loric and always be on our side.

"I understand" I reply. Cody smiles, relieved, and then reaches out to take my hand.

"I knew you would. You're one of the nicest ones here" he smiles. "You're the only one who's made me feel welcome"

I smile at him, looking away from his unnerving eyes. I can't fight mogs particularly well, and I'm not very good at rebelling against the mogs, but it seems I can make anti-social outsiders feel welcome. I wonder if that's a legacy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! So, Cody's starting to be a bit weird already…dun dun dun!<strong>

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 31 - Bad Feelings

**Hi guys!**

**So a huge thanks for all of the reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D**

**Answers to reviews:**

- **Nine/Ella are definitely not going to be a couple as of it as she's obviously far too young and he's still got feelings for Maddy. But in the future anything could happen :P**

- **Cody is not a spy at the moment – just a confused young Loric who's a bit of a loner**

- **Joseph/ Eight is ****_not_**** dying. This story may have very similar elements to the series, but Eight is not dying. I love Navrina far too much to do that.**

- **They will be fighting piken and kraul and mog animals in Round 3**

**Hope that all makes sense! Please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31 – Bad Feelings<p>

**Maren**

"Do you even know how to punch?" I stare exasperated at Sarah, as she stands in front of me, red-faced and panting. We've barely begun training together and already she's exhausted. Her face is filled with anger at my attitude but I'm just as annoyed as her. Why did I have to get stuck with her, of all people? She's nothing but a pretty face.

"Of course I do," she says through gritted teeth. I raise an eyebrow at her, a smirk playing on my lips. Considering this is our first training session as official partners, things aren't going so well. We already dislike each other within the space of half an hour.

"Show me" I lightly dance on my feet in front of her, my fists raised mockingly in front of my face. "Go for it, blondie" I smirk.

Her jaw tightens in anger and then she impulsively lunges forwards with a semblance of a punch. Her aim is sloppy and she's weaker, _a lot_ weaker, than me. I easily dodge out of the way and grab her fist as I do so, swinging her around with the momentum of her punch. She staggers, losing her balance, and I let go of her fist. I deliver a hard kick to the backs of her knees and she falls to the ground, panting and gasping.

"Oh dear," I say, not sounding that upset at all. "I guess you can't punch after all"

Sarah glares up at me from the ground, and then with a speed that shocks me for her, she's back on her feet. She tackles me, in a very sloppy manner, and we go tumbling to the ground. I lock my legs around her waist, ignoring her weak punches, and I grab her shoulders. I roll us over so that I'm on top of her, pinning her waist and legs to the ground, and slamming her shoulders to the mat. I seize her flailing hands and hold them against the mat, smirking down at her as she struggles uselessly.

"There's something you're worse at that punching" I smirk. "Fighting" She practically snarls with rage, but I'm not scared at all. I roll off her, getting to my feet in one easy move. She lies panting on the mat, her hair mad and tangled around her face. Her cheeks are bright red, from exertion or humiliation I'm not sure. She's lucky the tributes' gym is empty and none of the others are here to see her failure. I'm sure _that _would entertain them.

"Help me then" she finally says, sitting up and rubbing her knees where I kicked them. I look down at her as I pull my hair up into another ponytail; Sarah managed to yank out my last attempt in our small fight. Probably the only thing she did successfully.

"Why should I? Even if you die I can still live through to Round 3" I shrug.

The rules for Round 2 are pretty simple, like all the other Rounds. Two pairs, one mog and one Loric, face off in fights like the old gladiatorial ones they used to have on Mogadore. It's a fight to the death, unless someone surrenders. That means the team with the one who surrendered are at the mercy of the other team. Usually that means death, but sometimes the other team is let off. Very, very rarely though.

There's another rule though. If one member of the team is killed, then the other three still continue to fight, no matter what. So as long as Sarah doesn't surrender then I'll be fine. As long as she keeps a cool head, I'll live.

"You shouldn't…think like…that," Sarah says between pants. Honestly, what has she been doing the past year? Clearly not training or she'd be in better shape. Or maybe I'm in such good shape that mostly everyone else looks unfit next to me.

"Why not? It's the truth. You should be thinking like that too. If I die" _which I highly doubt_ I add in my head "then you should carry on fighting" I shrug as I help her up. She staggers a little when she gets up, but she stays upright for once.

"We're put in pairs for a reason. To _help_ each other," Sarah stresses, looking like she's trying to stop herself from punching me or rolling her eyes. "You can't deny that"

I huff immaturely and turn away, scanning the gym. Another pair has entered since Sarah and I stopped fighting physically and I watch as the two good-naturedly begin to train together. That's what a pair should be like, helping and encouraging the other and not fighting at every chance. But it's not my fault that I got Sarah as my partner. She's as useless as a paper sword. Pretty, but useless.

"Well maybe I don't want to be in a pair," I tell her. "Maybe I want to fight by myself for a change, instead of getting held up with useless fighters"

She glowers at me, looking like she's definitely going to try and punch me soon, something that amuses me. Little Miss Pretty has a temper and it seems that she's about to use it, maybe for a good reason. I can't help but think that if she used her temper and anger in a fight, she'd be a much better fighter.

"I want, doesn't get," she finally says. I can't help but laugh, a nasty mean sort of laugh that makes her wince. I don't know why I'm acting like so much of a bitch; I can't help it though. It's not Sarah I'm really angry at but she's the only one I can take my anger out on.

"In your case it did" I retort. Sarah's hands ball up in fists as she looks away. Her jaw works as she clearly tries to control her temper, but I know I hit a touchy spot. Her family is a sensitive point with Sarah, with all of us really.

"Look, I know you had it a lot harder than I did" she begins. "But I'm stuck in these Games too. It's not fair to judge me on my past" she says fairly. But I'm not feeling very fair today.

"I'm not, I'm judging you on your current performance" I say. "And that doesn't inspire me with much confidence" I add. Sarah sighs, brushing some loose hair back from her cheeks.

"Wasn't this the first thing we talked about?" she sighs, giving up. Smart move, I'm not in a good mood today and I'm not above punching her just to prove a point. Not that I have any idea what point it _would_ prove.

"And that's where we're going to end it" I say with finality. I grab my water bottle and jacket, shoving my arms through the sleeves as I storm out of the room. I look through the large glass panes in the wall and watch as Sarah heads over to the other two tributes, waving at the taller boy with blonde hair. I think the other one may be Sam come to think of it. I turn away in anger, bursting through a pair of doors.

It's not _fair. _Why do I get Sarah, when others get tougher and better partners? What did I do that was so very wrong? The Gamemakers must have rigged it so that I was put with her and Stanley with Ella! There's no other way that the strongest fighters would be put with the weakest. What did we do wrong?

I burst out of one of the Tributes' Tower doors and stop when I see that I've entered the Great Lobby, with the statue of Setrakus Ra. I haven't been in this part of the Training Centre many times, and it still scares me now to see that huge statue. It looms over us all, reminding us that no matter what we belong to Setrakus and he is in control of everything.

I shudder and turn away from the statue. For a moment, I thought the eyes were almost following me.

Xxx

**John**

"You look very handsome" I roll my eyes at Sarah as she lounges on the chaise, her feet tucked up under that long dress of hers. She's already ready for the show this afternoon, dressed in a floor-length baby blue dress.

"You have to say that, you're my girlfriend," I mutter, in a bad temper. She laughs at once, getting up and the silky material pools around her legs as she walks over to me. She rests her chin on my shoulder, our eyes meeting in the mirror opposite me.

"But I'm not just saying that. It's the truth" she pecks my cheek lightly. I sigh, turning to face her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Remind me why we have to do this?" I ask. She rolls her eyes at me, disengaging herself from my arms and heading over to the dressing table. She checks her make-up, as well as making a few adjustments to her hairstyle.

"Because they need to decide who will be fighting each other, _and_ it makes a good TV show" she shrugs. "Enjoy the show John. You won't have to do much, just look menacing when you meet your mog partner" she jokes. I try to pull a menacing face but it just makes her laugh harder.

"You won't have to worry about looking scary," I pout. 'You're with Maren. Even when she tries to look happy, she looks like she wants to kill something," I point out.

Sarah frowns a little; her partner is a touchy point. They haven't gotten on well at all; in fact I think Maren almost beat Sarah up in their first training session. I'm almost tempted to have a word with her about that, even though Sarah has begged me not to.

"John, Sarah" Henri says her name grudgingly as he walks in, as though he doesn't want to admit she's here. "Time to go. Cameras are rolling in five"

I nod at once, giving myself a last check in the mirror, before turning and hurrying off after Henri. Sarah falls into step beside me, her hand reaching for mine. We're in the huge TV studio in the Entertainment Sector, and as we hurry through the corridors to get to the stage I can hear the roar of the audience. Unlike last time, I'm not as scared. The arena was the worst part; I can survive the rest.

"Remember, smile and be nice. Don't make threats and don't look weak," Henri instructs us as we reach the small room by the side of the stage. I see the other tributes in here; Sam looking like he's being choked in his tight suit, Stanley looking as menacing as ever and Maren stands nearby dressed in a tailored trouser suit. Only she would be able to pull it off.

"Get in your pairs" a bored mog attendant says drearily as Henri leaves the room quickly. He needs to take his seat in the audience, in case the cameras decide to show him briefly.

Sam stands next to me, a nervous grin on his face. I rest my hand on his shoulder, trying to act comforting, but I think it just makes him more nervous. His hands are clenched next to his sides.

"I was calculating the probability of getting the two weakest mogs," he whispers hurriedly under his breath. "It's not looking good" he chews on his lip.

I can't help but laugh gently at him. "Sam, we're in the Funeral Games. Our odds were never good" I chuckle darkly. Sam looks up at me with a nervous but amused expression on his face.

"But they're in our favour" he retorts, quoting the famous catchphrase. I snort again and I receive a glare from another mog attendant. A microphone is attached to my suit, and then Sam's, signalling the beginning of the programme. I barely have time to take a deep steadying breath, before we're all ushered out onto the stage.

The roar of the crowd hits me first, deafening me. Then the flashing lights blind me and it's all I can do to walk forward normally, my hand clenched in Sam's, as partners are supposed to hold hands. Sam can't see at all well; they took his glasses of him to make him look better and I have to guide him to the seats for the Loric. We sit down, and I finally begin to breathe again as my eyes and ears begin to adjust. Sam looks a little green next to me.

"Welcome, welcome!" Caesar Flickerman announces, his teeth as blinding as the flashing lights. "Our Loric Tributes!" he calls and the crowd bursts into applause and cheers. Next to me, Sam takes a deep shaking breath.

"And now, our very own Mogadorian Tributes!" the cheers are even louder and the applause stronger as the 19 mogs are led out onto the stage, seated on identical rows of benches opposite us. I avoid their eyes; theirs already filled with hate.

Caesar Flickerman briefly outlines the show today. First, highlights will be shown from Round 1 and then the two fighting pairs will be chosen. Finally, the order for each fighting pair will be given and then the show is over.

The stage suddenly goes dark and then the huge screen to my right comes to life. I watch as the Arena is shown on the screen, the countdown already playing. I'm glad the sound is loud so they can't hear my gasp when I appear on stage. As quickly as I'm shown the camera zooms around the circle of tributes, pausing on nobody.

The countdown ends and I watch from a viewer's eyes as all the tributes run at once. I can see myself leaping over to Sarah, I watch as Sam grabs a few packages and then runs into the forest, quicker than I thought. Stanley heads to the centre, not bothered about the mogs that are waiting to kill him. Maren is also waiting in the middle, although she's gathering supplies. I watch so many others just running blindly, no destination or plan in mind.

The bloodbath is as brutal and bloody as I thought it would be. I turn away when the youngest tribute is stabbed through the heart, but I want to cheer when I watch Stanley and Maren kill three mogs between them. Yet even then there are more Loric deaths after they escape. It makes me feel sick.

The scene changes and it's a girl sitting by the stream. The audience are as enraptured as I am. I have no idea what happens here but they just enjoy seeing death and pain. I recognise the girl as Marina, and I can see her outline ahead of me on the bench, her jaw clenched. There's a roaring sound on the screen and then a wave appears, crashing down onto the girl on screen. I don't see her tossed over and over, but when she's finally thrown onto the bank of the stream, bloody and unconscious I decide I don't want to look. The audience, though, are captivated.

The scene changes once more, and it's Ella, flitting from tree to tree. More scenes appear; a young Loric killed by two mogs, Stanley's fight with a piken and more Loric fights with mogs. Most of the time, the mogs win. My fight against the Loric is shown, with Sarah firing the shot at the girl in the water. It doesn't show me healing Sarah's injury though. It doesn't show the injured being healed; all we see is action.

Maren is shown a lot on the screen; her fight with a male mog that ends with him being seriously injured, her dodging fireballs and finally her dropping a tracker jacker nest onto a bunch of sleeping mogs. I can't help but clap with the audience; she's more impressive than I thought she was. For the first time I realise what a contender she really is.

I don't watch the rest of the replay of Round 1, and neither do many of the Tributes. Maybe in a few years time I could watch it, but not now, not when it's too fresh in my memory. I don't want to see the Loric that were killed, the Loric I trained with and got to know. I look down at my lap, grateful that it's too dark for the cameras to pick up that practically none of the Tributes are watching.

Only Stanley watches as Maddy is killed on screen again…and again…and again. This is their punishment for the Loric sign of liberty that Henri told me about; they're making him relive Maddy's death over and over. But the audience don't seem to realise what's going on. They just cheer every time the sword pierces Maddy's chest again and again.

An hour later the screen darkens and the lights brighten. I sit up straight, trying to act like the whole viewing never bothered me, but it did. I feel shaken and seeing all the carnage and death of the Games has reminded me of how merciless the mogs are. I also feel sick when I see Stanley's broken eyes after witnessing Maddy's death.

"And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for" Caesar says excitedly, grabbing my attention. He pulls out a card of names, as the partners have already been matched up according to strengths and what will make the best show. I'm neither nervous nor afraid; I'm just too numb after the recaps.

"Cody and Marina!" both of them stand up, heading to the centre of the stage where they're supposed to meet and shake the hands of their combatants, and in most cases, their killers. "Mercurus and Menoetes"

Two mog boys step forwards, a grin on their faces. They're big enough to look threatening, more threatening than most others, but if they're like other mogs then they'll be very stupid. Marina still looks nervous though as she shakes their hands, but Cody doesn't look that bothered.

"You will be fighting tomorrow at noon" Caesar announces. Marina goes deathly pale and even Cody looks shaken. Tomorrow is earlier than I thought would be allowed, but I guess the mogs don't care about letting us have a break. They just want more death and pain and destruction.

"Next!" Caesar calls and the four of them step back to their places.

The TV show continues without any hitch. Sam and I are called up next, against a mog boy and a mog girl. We fight the day after tomorrow, something that makes my stomach turn with nerves. All of the mogs chosen seem as cruel and bloodthirsty as the others, something that doesn't go unnoticed. It seems the mogs chose the biggest and strongest to fight in Round 2.

The show ends and we're led off stage, to the cheering of the audience. I stumble into the room beside the stage, feeling numb. Sam looks as sick as I feel as we lean against the wall, all of the other tributes trailing in quietly. Even Stanley doesn't say anything.

"Tomorrow" Cody whispers, his face pale. "Why so early?" I don't know what to say that can comfort him, or the others so I stay silent. Surprisingly, it's Stanley who replies.

"Because they're scared of us," he says, his voice low and careful. Who knows who could be watching? "They're scared and they want us dead as soon as possible"

Maren straightens up, her face turning determined. "Well, they'll have a fight on their hands to kill me" she says, strong and fierce as ever. "I'm not going down without a fight" Stanley watches her, a grim smile creeping up on his face.

"None of us are" he replies. "We'll make them pay"

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you enjoyed! By the way, Joseph as the rabbit wasn't shown in the recaps because it's not blood thirsty and the mogs aren't so interested in that, and also because Marina will find out the truth later on from Joseph himself.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	33. Chapter 32 - Round 2 Begins

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews that I get every week. I love them all so much!**

**Not much else to say so hope you all enjoy and please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32 – Round 2 begins<p>

**Marina – Day 1, Fight 1**

_Breathe in…breathe out._

I stand as still as a statue as Adelina straps the belt around my waist, the dagger and sword attached to it. She pulls it tight, so tight that it digs painfully into my hips, but I don't say a word. She straightens up, her eyes flitting across my face, and then looking away quickly.

_Breathe in…breathe out._

"You're not going to be wearing shoes. Mogs who take part in the gladiatorial fights never wear shoes and besides, a layer of sand covers the ground. You won't need anything on your feet," Adelina says softly. I think I nod.

_Breathe in…breathe out._

The other tributes are in this long hall of a room, not dressed in the black leggings and black t-shirt combination that marks me out as today's fighter. They're simply here because they have to be. They'll watch the whole performance on a screen, instead of in the stands like the mogs; the seats are too precious to be wasted.

"You get a spear as well," Adelina gets one from the stand leaning against the wall. "You all get the same weapons…to make it fair"

"How is this fair?" I whisper. "How is any of this possibly fair?" Cody stands nearby, looking as sick as I feel, but he doesn't say anything. Maybe because he can't. He told me when he gets nervous he feels like he's choking and can't breathe. Maybe it's all he can do to stay upright.

Adelina begins to pull my hair up in a bun, containing all of the wisps of hair and winding it tightly into a knot. It pulls on my scalp and I wince a little, but I don't protest. I know Adelina is just trying to help and I don't want her to feel any worse.

"Good luck" Adelina kisses my cheek softly, and then backs away, as a mog attendant walks forward. The look on his face is blank, as though there's not about to be a fight to the death in the stadium. As though he's not looking at a girl that could be dead soon.

Next to me, Cody looks like he's about to pass out and his weakness suddenly makes me strong. I imagine him as Ella, needing my help and desperate to live. I imagine him as the younger girls at the orphanage who always relied on me to look after them. He needs my help and I need to give it to him.

"It'll be all right" I smile at him, trying to hide my fear. I'm good at that, at least. "We've got weapons and we can use legacies" I reassure him quietly. I feel a few of the tributes watching us but I don't want to face them. I think that if I see Ella or Joseph I might just burst into tears.

"Tributes, this way" the mog attendant leads us towards the door leading to the fighting area. We're in the Gladiator Stadium, a huge amphitheatre filled with thousands of mogs. All the seats surround the fighting area; we've nowhere to run and the mogs will see everything. I can hear their cheering from in here.

I stand in front of the door, mercifully grateful when none of the tributes say anything. I think that would break me more than the thought of this fight. Their final goodbyes might just destroy the last of my fragile confidence. The door begins to open, swinging outwards and I'm pushed forward to start moving. I leave the safety of the room and enter the unknown.

I take a step forward until my feet leave the cool concrete and touch the hot sand. I wince but carry on walking, ignoring Cody's nervous muttering. I grip the spear tighter in my hand, realising that my hands are trembling so hard that you can see my spear shaking. I try to control myself; I don't want anyone to see me weak.

"Marina, I can't see them," Cody says to me, his voice trembling. "Why are they making us wait?" I look at him in curiosity, and he's looking around the arena with wide eyes. He's watching the cheering mogs in the crowd, his face blank with fear.

"You still like them?" I can't help but ask. "They want you dead and you still like them?"

Cody doesn't answer.

I continue walking forwards into the centre of the arena, till I'm right in the middle. Cody is still at the edge, refusing to come into the middle until he can see our opponents but I want to see the stadium. I look around, amazed, and see row upon row filled with mogs. I turn in a circle, my eyes widening at the sight and the crowd cheers even louder. Maybe they think I'm being brave.

Suddenly I don't feel so scared anymore. Seeing those ridiculous mogs in their extravagant clothes, and terrible make-up snaps sense into me. They're pathetic, all of them. In 20 years time, the mogs fighting in these Games will be just like these spectators. The thought fills me with contempt and courage. I can fight these mogs, just like I fought ones before in Round 1. I may not be the strongest Loric, or the best fighter, but I can fight two mogs at least.

There's a rumbling, grinding noise and then a door begins to open opposite me. I watch as two mogs step out into the arena to the cheers and applause of thousands of mogs. My stomach turns a little, I'm not completely fearless, but the urge to bolt disappears. Cody turns as pale as a ghost and takes a few stumbling steps towards me. Yet the mogs don't seem to really notice him, they're walking right for me.

I don't take a step back, even though my heart is pounding and my palms are sweating. If I were Maren I would probably charge them. If I were Stanley I'd probably do something insolent, like sit down on the ground and pretend to be bored. Then I'd snap their necks the minute they got close enough.

But I'm not them. I'm just Marina.

The mogs stop in front of me, just standing and watching me. I swallow nervously, adjusting my grip and trying not to let their stares get to me. Where's Cody? I turn my head to the side slightly, but he's stood by the edge of the arena, frozen. Nobody seems to even care that he's not here.

"All by yourself?" one of them mocks. He's the bigger one, and his nametag says _Mercurus. _The other one laughs, a mean horrible sound, and I shiver. The crowd are screaming at us, telling us to begin, but I can't move. I'm too scared.

"Let's get this over with" the other one, Menoetes, grips his spear and then as quick as a snake he throws it straight for my head. I barely manage to dodge it, and then Mercurus lunges for me.

We hit the ground with a puff of dust and the crowd roars in delight. We roll over, both landing punches, although his are a lot stronger and a lot more painful. I can taste dust and blood in my mouth. I cry out as he grabs my hair and tugs me up so I'm standing, swinging me around. I stumble into his partner who grabs me and then punches me, shoving me to the ground with the force. I clutch my bloody noise, trying to blink back the tears in my eyes. This fight has turned out to be more like a beating up session.

Menoetes lunges for me again but finally remembering my legacies, I use telekinesis to shove him back. He stumbles back a step, and then I leap to my feet and sock him right in the face. He howls as he falls to the ground, blood spurting from his broken nose. My fist is on fire but I barely have time to think about the pain, let alone do anything about it. Mercurus yells in anger and running forward, raises his sword to kill me, but I grab my fallen spear and drive it towards his face. He stops his deathblow to protect his eyes, giving me the time to grab my sword with telekinesis. It races to me and I swap my spear for the sword.

We circle each other, moving further and further away from Menoetes who is struggling to his feet. I see a blurring motion in the corner of my eye and then Cody lunges forward for Menoetes, stopping the mog boy from attacking me. Cody's turned to metal and crunches into Menoetes, who howls in pain. I hear the crowd gasp as a fountain of blood spurts out of his broken leg.

Gratefully using the distraction Cody's given me, I lunge forwards, and Mercurus blocks my blow with his sword, but he's surprised by my viciousness. I tug his sword away with telekinesis, and snap his spear with it too, until he's stood in front of me, defenceless and without a weapon.

He lunges for me again with his fists, but I duck out of the way and throw a punch at his stomach, ditching my sword too. I'm better with my fists and legacies; I could just as likely hurt myself with the sword. My fist hits and winds him, and then I straighten up, when I feel a stab of pain in my side. I fall to my knees, gasping at the sharp pain, and whimper when I see the dagger handle sticking out of my hip, blood oozing out of the wound. Menoetes stands a distance from me grinning, his hand still raised. Nearby, on the ground, Cody lies unconscious.

I'm filled with concern. What happened to him? I hope he's just unconscious, not dead, but wouldn't I hear a cannon? I try to focus on the fight and not on my injury and my wounded partner.

Mastering all of my strength and anger, I lunge up and tackle Mercurus, ignoring the sharp stab of pain in my side. Adrenalin pounds through me: masking most of the pain and giving me the strength I need. I pin him to the ground with telekinesis, and despite his struggling, I manage to hold him there. I hear footsteps running towards me and in desperation I reach for the nearest weapon. It's the dagger in my side and I yank it out, crying out in pain. Mercurus manages to kick me off, staggering to his knees as Menoetes charges for me.

The audience roars as I roll out of the way, raising my dagger and Mercurus lunges to his feet. He charges for me too but slips on the bloody sand, tumbling into me. The dagger is ripped from my hand.

I stagger back, blood on my hands, ready for Menoetes but he's stood still, his mouth slack in horror. I turn to see Mercurus on the ground, scrabbling desperately at his throat. Lodged deep in his neck is the dagger.

Without realising it, I'd delivered a deathblow to Mercurus. I'd managed to thrust the dagger into his neck when he tackled me. Blood spurts out from the wound, a lot faster and more deadly than the blood flowing from my wound. Mercurus begins to choke on his own blood, gasping for life, and his eyes roll back in his head.

A cannon goes off.

The arena falls silent and then Menoetes lunges forward to kill me, furious with me for killing his friend. I raise my hands desperately and use telekinesis to crush his throat and restrict his breathing. He stops moving, and his face turns purple as he desperately tries to pry away the fingers that aren't there.

I know I have to kill him. I don't want to, but I have to. If not he'll kill me, and anyway, he could be the one to kill Ella in Round 3. I have to kill him because he'd do the same to me. Because he's a mog and I'm a Loric.

"Stop…" he gasps as I tighten the grip. "I…I…I yield!"

I loosen my grip at once, mostly because of surprise, dropping him to his knees. He gasps for breath, coughing desperately and his back heaves. He places one hand on the ground and one on his knee as he wheezes. I stagger back, the pain in my side starting to turn numb. I can feel the blood, slick against my skin and sticking my clothes to my side. It hurts so much yet at the same time it doesn't hurt enough to warrant immediate healing.

"I surrender," he says again. I don't know what to do. I know I have to kill him, but that makes me look cold-hearted and a murderer. That's not me.

It has to be though.

"I'm sorry," I whisper and then I bend down, picking the sword up. A stab of pain rushes through my side when I straighten up, and I stagger, but it's too late for him to do anything. He yielded.

The audience are both cheering and booing at the same time. Half of them support me, the other half hate me. Some want revenge for me killing their tribute, but others want me to kill the next tribute for being weak.

I stagger over to the mog and rest the blade against his neck. I take a deep breath, raise my arm and then-

Something slams into me, sending me tumbling to the ground. I cry out in pain, clutching my side as Cody stands over me. He's conscious again. My vision turns black for a few moments as waves of pain wash over me. But as the pain subsides a little I can see sand and blood cover me, as well as dirt and sweat. The crowd are suddenly silent again, every eye waiting to see what will happen. I glare up at Cody, leaning up on my elbows, as my hair begins to escape the bun and hangs around my face.

"What are you doing?" I hiss. He kicks the sword away and turns to Menoetes, a weird smile on his face.

"You can live" he announces. "We won't kill you. You yielded so you will live" he calls. The crowd cheer at once, but I hear a lot of booing as well. The mogs hate weakness, and Menoetes has only shown weakness by not beating me. Cody has also shown weakness by being knocked unconscious and then not killing Menoetes. I am the only one who has shown strength today.

"Cody, you can't!" I stagger to my feet. There's blood all over the sand, and I press a hand against my side, wincing. The crowd are oblivious to our fight; they're too busy cheering or booing Menoetes.

"I can, and I will" he fixes me with a cold stare. Blood roars in my ears as I stare at him, betrayed and disgusted. He abandons me in the fight and then he appears, granting clemency to a killer. I know I'm being petty but my wound is making it hard for me to think.

"You little-" I take a step forward. Cody smirks and reaches out, hitting my side cruelly with telekinesis, right where my wound is. I gasp and fall to my knees, tears slipping down my face from the pain.

"I think you better get that wound seeing to" he smirks. "Looks like it hurts"

Xxx

**John – Later that day**

"You ready for our fight tomorrow?" I ask Sam as I rub the towel over my face, wiping away the sweat beaded on my brow. My muscles ache, but in a good way, the ache you get after working out a lot. Despite being exhausted physically, I still feel great, like I could take on some mogs. Sam, though, doesn't look so great.

"No way in hell" he complains, rubbing his thigh where he's likely to get a bruise. "I bet I'll either get seriously injured or killed," he mutters pessimistically. I roll my eyes; I've been listening to him saying the same thing all day.

"Remember I can heal?" I remind him. "I won't let you die, not if I have anything to do with it" I try to reassure him. Sam just stares gloomily ahead, absentmindedly picking at his sweaty shirt.

Despite the fact he's not the fittest or strongest of tributes, Sam still did remarkably well today in our training session. He held out for as long as I did, determined to train with me as much as possible. We may not have any plans for tomorrow's fight, but we are used to working together and I know Sam is a pretty decent partner all things considered.

"Oh god" Sam groans a little as the gym door opens and a tall girl walks in, a scowl on her face. It's Maren Elizabeth, probably the most terrifying tribute I've met. She just seems to hate life and everyone with it.

"What?" I look at him sideways, a smile on my face. "I thought you two were friends"

Sam looks like he wants to run but at the same time, he looks like he wants to go up and talk to her. I also notice him trying to fix his hair and sitting up straighter. It's amazing, but also a little weird to see him so concerned about a girl. Especially when that girl is Maren of all people.

"We are," he mumbles weakly. Maren has gone over to a punching bag and is expertly lightly dancing on her feet, lashing out at the punching bag. I'm a bit annoyed and downhearted to see that her punches make it swing more than mine do.

"So what's the problem?" I frown when it dawns on me. "Oooooooh" I draw out the word. "You like her but she doesn't like you" I can't help but grin, even if that seems cruel.

Sam blushes and looks down. "Don't laugh," he mutters. "It's not funny"

I imagine if Sarah didn't like me in return, just wanted to be friends and I turn serious. The rejection would be just as bad as the pain if that were to happen.

"No, it's not funny" I agree, my smile fading.

"We got on so well in Round 1," Sam explains. "And I thought we could be really good friends, more than friends maybe. But…she has this thing about getting close to people. She doesn't want to get hurt" he sighs, running his hands through his hair.

Truth is, there's not much I can say to Sam. I know next to nothing about Maren, just that she's scary and pretty badass. If anyone knows her well enough it is Sam and he already knows the bitter reality; Maren will not change her ways for him.

I clap his shoulder gently. "Don't worry Sam" I sigh. "There are loads of girls out there. If Maren doesn't want to get to know you more then she's not worth it" I try to go for the supportive pep talk that I've heard girls give to their heartbroken friends in school. I don't think it works though.

"But she is though" Sam stands up, looking like a puppy that has been kicked. "Look, don't worry about me John. Focus on tomorrow" he attempts a smile. "I'll see you later" he quickly turns and leaves before I can reply.

I watch as he slouches off, a miserable hunch to his shoulders. I can't help but feel terrible for him; it's a horrible thing to like a girl and be rejected by her. Sam must be taking it hard, because he's quite a positive guy but he's been so down recently. Watching as he slouches out of the gym, I feel pity well up in me. Pity _and _anger.

I turn to see Maren watching Sam go too, a puzzled look on her face. The anger returns and before I can stop myself, I've risen from my bench and am heading over to her. She's turned back to her punching bag, but she looks up as I come closer. She pushes her tangled black hair back, her dark eyes watching me stonily. It's hard to imagine how Sam could ever get close to her.

"What do you want?" she grunts as she pounds her fist into the punching bag. I lightly dodge out of the way, reaching out and steadying the bag for her. She takes a step back, breathing hard and sweating lightly.

I eye her, wondering how to begin the conversation. I can tell she's waiting for me to attack her, waiting for me to talk to her about Sam. She's got her walls up and she's prepared for me to have a go at her. I decide to go for another tactic, a way to make her talk and not shout.

"Want to spar?" I ask her. She tilts her head to the side, hair escaping her ponytail and resting against her cheek. I'm surprised when I realise that I consider her just as pretty as Sarah, in a more edgy way.

"Sure" she nods, stepping away from the punching bag and towards the mats. I kick my trainers off, as is expected, and turn to face her when a fist lunges for me. I barely manage to dodge but her fist grazes my head. The force behind it is astonishing and I stumble, my head aching from the hit.

"What was that for?!" I gasp as I stand upright, my fists raised for whatever she'll throw at me next. She's grinning, a feral smirk, as she dances lightly on her feet. We circle each other, waiting for the right moment to attack.

"You think the mogs are going to be polite and wait for you to get ready?" she raises her eyebrow. "You need to be prepared" she lunges out for me again, a hard punch straight for my ribs, but once more I dodge. I reach out for her wrist, trying to pull her into a headlock but she easily twirls away, barely panting.

"I _am_ prepared" I grit my teeth. "I've killed my fair share of mogs, just like you" I'm getting angry, and I'm not even sure why. Something about her unsettles me.

I jump forward to attack, and she raises her fist to block me. We trade blows, both of us twirling and dodging and punching. She's good, more than good, she's brilliant, and it's exhilarating to be fighting someone like her. I'm always on the back foot, always left stumbling after some brilliant move she pulls but it's one of the best fights I've ever had.

She finally lunges out to the right, and I get ready to block the punch, but then something hard hits me from the left, right in my stomach. I stumble to the side, shocked and winded, when she socks me, right in the eye.

I hit the ground, my vision blackening for a bit, when something hard grips my ankle and I'm pulled up high in the air, dangling by my ankle. Maren stands below me, a smirk on her face. She's breathing heavily, but her eyes are gleaming; she enjoyed the fight.

"You're good," I admit, panting. She laughs, a carefree laugh, and not the bitter ones I've heard from her before. It's nice to see that there's a young girl beneath the tough façade. It's nice to know that she's not as scary as she tries to make out.

"So are you" she grins, putting her hands on her hips. "Although not as good as me" she continues to hold me up in the air with her telekinesis, and even though this should be frustrating, it's actually quite amusing.

I kick a leg in the air, so I swing a little. "What gave you that impression" I chuckle. I can tell she rolls her eyes and then I'm dropped from the grip. I fall to the mats, bracing for the shock, but I'm caught milimetres away from the mats. Maren grins as she gently lowers me to the ground, finally letting go of me with telekinesis.

"Thanks" I say, rolling over. Maren sits down next to me, a small smile on her face.

"Thank _you _for the good fight" she replies. I smile, running my hands through my hair before sitting up and facing her.

"You came to talk to me about Sam" she turns serious.

I look at her, turning stern too. "How do you know?" I ask, my good mood forgotten. Was I that obvious? I thought she might have forgotten why I was here after our fight, but she's as intelligent as she is strong.

"Because I saw you two talking" she shrugs. "And you're his friend, his partner. Why else would you talk to me?" she raises an eyebrow.

I look away from her piercing eyes. "Ok, so you're right. I wanted to talk to you about Sam" I look down at my lap. My shirt is sticking to my skin with sweat and I'm sure I look a mess. At least it might help her look at Sam in a more favourable light.

"What were you going to say?" she puts on a deeper voice, as though mocking me. "'Please take Sam! He's a decent guy, better than most and he _really, really _likes you! Please'" she's definitely mocking me.

"It does sound pathetic when you put it like that" I grin. She nods and leans back, a smirk still on her face.

"Look, no offence, but it's none of your business what I do" she tells me. I sigh and get to my feet, desperate for a shower. I'm not going to get anywhere with her, I think I knew that from the very beginning but for some reason I just didn't accept that.

"I know that" I look down at her. Even though I'm taller than her, I still feel like she's looking down on me. As though she knows something that I don't, yet I should.

"I guess I'll see you around" she stands up too, her face closed off. "If you don't die tomorrow" she adds. I bite my lip to stop myself answering back at her; I don't want to cause a fight.

"Maren" I call as she turns to go. "Sam may not be the strongest guy or the best looking or the deadliest. He may just be a geek who likes maths and science and space" I smile a little. "But he cares for you and he's loyal. Don't knock those qualities"

I turn to go, not wanting to hear Maren's reply. I don't think I'd like it.

Xxx

**Cody**

In the early evening light the Capital looks menacing, not beautiful. Shadows stretch out, as long as towers, and anything could be hiding in the darkness. The clouds cast an equally ominous backdrop, particularly over the Temple of Setrakus with its black marble walls. The Gladiators' Stadium is still visible in the low light, but it's an unwelcome memory after today.

I can't remember much from the fight. The fear of the mogs had clouded my mind and I'd acted out stupidly, getting myself knocked unconscious in minutes. Marina had barely kept us both alive, and then I'd repaid her by letting the mog go. Yet I couldn't let him die. There was just something so wrong about killing him.

I know all the other tributes hate me for that. It's all right for them. They're all close and happy in their big groups, joking around and enjoying each other's company. But I'm the loner, the one by himself who looks on at everyone else. I'm the fat one, the clumsy one, the stupid one. I'm the freak.

"Cody, you have a visitor" I look up as my stylist peers in, her face cloaked in shadows. She's not really talking to me either; she wanted me to kill the mog. I brush by her, annoyed by her contempt. I'd like to see her fight in these Games and not grow a conscience.

It's so easy to justify killing mogs because they're supposedly evil. But isn't killing a mog as bad as killing a Loric. They're people after all, they're living beings. Aren't we being evil by saying killing them is what they deserve? That's why I didn't let Marina kill him earlier. Because she's not a murderer and killing a mog in cold blood makes her one.

I enter my living room; wonderfully luxurious after my crappy upbringing in Thorold, and not for the first time I appreciate the mogs' way of life. Waiting by one of the long windows is a man in his mid-thirties, dressed in a smart pair of grey trousers and a crisp white shirt. His black hair is slicked back, accentuating his sharp face and pale skin. I don't trust the look of him, especially when he sees me and smiles a blinding white smile.

"Ah, Cody" he walks forward when I enter, looking me up and down as thought measuring me up. "I trust I haven't disturbed you?" he asks formally. I stuff my hands in my pockets, aware that Albert is nowhere to be seen. Probably coughing into another of his tissues.

"What do you want?" I mutter, getting straight to the point. He doesn't look like a mog, but he doesn't look like a full Loric either. He doesn't have that innocent, trustful look on his face that most Loric have naturally. I bet he works for mogs.

"I just wanted to talk to you" he spreads his hands. "I've heard a lot about you. About your power"

That hits a soft point. I have no power, no particular skills. I'm not strong or fast like Stanley; I don't have his athletic body or abilities either. I don't have the determination some of the others have; I don't have their amazing legacies either. I'm nothing compared to them.

"Well you would have seen it today" my voice is bitter. "Getting knocked out in two minutes. Priceless power" I snap, sitting down on the couch angrily. I pull on my jumper so it hides my belly, but I think the man notices anyway.

"I'm Ethan," the man continues as though I never said anything. "I work for the mogs. Recruitment" he winks at me. "And I think you do have power, you just haven't noticed it"

I stare at him, stunned by his words. "You should be talking to Stanley, or Maren," I snap. "Haven't you seen them? They're so much better than me!"

Again it's like he doesn't listen. He heads over to an elegant glass pitcher and pours himself some wine into a thin glass, made out of ruby red glass. Like I said, everything here is elegant and beautiful. Nothing like Thorold with its ice storms and concrete buildings, that can withstand the snow.

"But they are stubborn" Ethan shrugs, settling on the sofa opposite me. "They think the Loric will win and succeed in an imaginary war that will never take place… But I disagree, don't you?" he looks at me, his eyes intense and watching every move I take. I swallow, feeling nervous. My hands are clammy and my stomach is in knots. I feel like I'm being tested.

"Of course" I find myself saying. "The Loric lost years ago. They don't have the strength against the mogs" Ethan smiles, as though I've said exactly what he'd hoped I'd say.

"It takes a strong Loric to admit that" he praises me. "A strong and intelligent one. Both qualities you possess" he smiles. "You don't seem to realise your potential, Cody"

I stare at him, puzzled and intrigued. I want him to carry on talking, to convince me that I am special and that I do have something to offer. I want him to notice me for being me, and not another tribute in another of the Games. I want to carry on hearing what I've wanted to hear all my life.

"I read your file," he says. "Brought up in Thorold with your sickly grandfather. He would never have helped you reach your potential, and neither did your Mentor. Albert is it? He's always had a terrible track record with tributes," he says, in a whisper like we're two conspirators. I find myself drawn in.

"Really?" I ask, interested. Ethan smiles that blinding smile of his, reminding me of a shark.

"They always die in Round 1, most in the bloodbath and the others in the feasts. You're the first one to progress to Round 3" Ethan leans forward. "Like I said, you're special"

I don't say anything. My mind is whirring, taking in that information. I survived Round 1 by hiding and not engaging in combat for worthless glory. I was clever; I survived on the food in the forest and the water in the ponds. I was barely troubled at all. Maybe Ethan is right. I am special. Apparently none of Albert's tributes did well apart from me, which doesn't surprise me. He let me do most of my training by myself, and most of the time I simply pretended to do it, lying about it to him afterwards. I have strong legacies; I just need to learn how to use them with a decent instructor.

"Why are you here?" I ask, trying not to get my hopes up. Ethan smiles, as though he's caught me in a trap, but I can't feel this trap at all. This feels like a blessing, not a curse.

"I'm here because I want to help you, and so do the mogs," he says softly, his voice enchanting me. "We recognise your power, even though no one else has. We see what you are capable of, even if no one else does"

"We want to train you Cody. Hone your legacies; help you read the Great Book. We want to give you opportunities to aid the Mogadorians and the Great Expansion. We want you to help us convince the other Loric that the Mogadorian way is the right way" he smiles. "Only you have the skill to do that. The strength…the power"

I've been completely drawn in, without my realising it. Someone has seen my power and potential, even before I have. The mogs have faith in me, like I always had faith in their regime. I am being rewarded for seeing their strength and now they have seen mine. I am being shown the gratitude of the mogs for seeing the truth.

"None of the Loric have ever helped me" I reply. "My grandfather, my mentor, my stylist. Even the other tributes hate me," I tell him, my fists clenching. Stanley is the worst by far. Maybe the mogs might help me take my revenge on him. After all, I'm more valuable as they came to me and not him.

"That's because they're scared of your and your power, although they do not realise it's real potential," he tells me. "But the mogs see it and respect it. They will help you" Ethan promises. He holds a hand out to shake, the sign of our closed deal. "Let us help you Cody. You will have power, and positions and glory. You will help the Mogadorians and your name will be remembered for generations to come"

I remember a memory from my mother as she'd been killed in the initial battle between the Loric and the mogs. If the Loric had just surrendered she'd be alive. She'd bent over me, hiding me with my grandfather before she'd left to die. Before she'd been taken from me forever, the one person who'd loved me the most.

_Do whatever you can to survive Cody_ she'd whispered. _Survive, no matter what._

Ethan is offering me more than a way to survive. He is offering me freedom and a chance to win. I can show everyone how great I really am, how powerful and how I can command a nation. An army if needs be.

I reach out and clasp Ethan's hand, a grin that equals his making its way onto my face. We shake on it, a deal that will change my life. Finally, the chance I have been waiting for. The chance I deserve.

"They will help me" I tell him. "And I will help them in return" Ethan grins, his smile as blinding as the sun.

"Don't tell anyone," he tells me as he stands up. "Don't tell the other tributes. They will want the same and they don't deserve it" I nod, agreeing with every word he says. "You can get your revenge on those who deserve it and we don't want them to know about it" he chuckles. I join in, already imagining snapping Stanley's neck.

This is the winning side; I can see it. I have made the right choice. I will get power and glory and recognition. I will help the mogs and their Great Expansion, I will crush any Loric Resistance if there is any and I will help reign over the inferior.

I _will_ survive.

* * *

><p><strong>So hopefully I managed to get Cody'sFive's POV about right. I've never done his POV before :) anyway, hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	34. Chapter 33 - Games of Death

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I really love them all :D**

**So the reason I updated today is because tomorrow I'm off to Uni! I'll be setting up my new room and making friends, so I won't have the time tomorrow so I'm doing it today :)**

- **I will be doing Jix, so I've started making a conscious effort to write more Jix moments in the story now. You won't see it for another few more chapters but then you should start seeing it.**

- **There will most likely be a war, like in HG.**

- **I wasn't planning on doing a POV from the other tributes for the sad reasons that they're very likely to die and there aren't many left. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33 – Games of Death<p>

**Marina **

The evening sun manages to slip its way through the curtains in my room, slivers of light piercing the darkness in here. I've been awake for a while, just enjoying the peace and quiet of my bedroom. My body is well rested and the wound in my side is gone, thanks to John's healing legacy. I could almost be safe if I didn't know better.

I hear talking outside my bedroom door but nobody enters. Using telekinesis, I pull the curtains open so that bright light enters the room and I blink a few times, my eyes adjusting to the light. I roll over so I'm facing the ceiling with the sheets tangled around me. My hair must be a mess; I haven't had a shower after the fight that was only this afternoon. It feels like it was weeks ago, but it was only a few hours ago.

And tomorrow there will be another fight. Then the day after…and the day after…and then another…I shudder at the thought of all that death, all that pain. I decide to try and ignore it as best I can.

I roll out of bed, pushing off the covers that insist on clinging to me. I pad over to the bathroom and strip, getting into the shower. The water beats down on me, cold at first and I wrap my arms around myself, shivering. It soon heats up though and I begin to relax under the warm water. I spend a long time in there, washing off the blood and dust until Round 2 could just be a dream.

I know I'm not that lucky though and it will take a lot more than a shower to help me forget the Games. I watch as the bloody, grimy water swirls down the drain in the shower, but the memory of the mog choking on his blood is still present. The memory of Cody's smirking face as he stood over me is still at the forefront of my mind. I may never forget those moments.

I switch the shower off and quickly dry myself, shivering as the cold air touches my skin. I pad into my bedroom, pulling on a pair of black trousers and a plain blue t-shirt. I'm just beginning to brush my wet hair and pull it into a plait when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in" I call, a little surprised and pleased at the same time. Someone is keen to see me. I wonder if it's Ella, or Adelina or maybe one of the others.

The door opens and Joseph peeks in, looking around until he finds me sat at the small dressing table near my bed. I get up, feeling nervous and conflicted as he enters, not sure what the protocol is when a guy enters your bedroom. I find myself nervously straightening all of my clothes.

"We thought we heard you wake up" he smiles sheepishly. "We just weren't sure so I thought I'd check" he stuffs his hands in his pockets, looking as awkward as I feel.

"Oh, I was just about to come out" I explain. I look away, a blush on my cheeks, and continue plaiting my hair until it falls down my back. Joseph is looking around, a blush on his cheeks too, as he takes in my tidy room. I wonder if his is similar.

No, not Joseph's. He'd have clothes strewn everywhere, instead of being neatly folded up. He'd have dirty food plates spread out on every surface available, as if to make a mess on purpose. And he wouldn't care about inviting people into his room.

"Sorry for disturbing you" he says after a pause. "I can wait outside…" he trails off and I find myself shaking my head before I can stop myself.

"You can stay if you want," I say softly. "I could do with some company…but I'm not sure if I want to face Adelina just yet" I admit more than I mean to. Joseph gingerly sits down on the edge of my bed, his fingers lightly running over the silken material of the sheets.

"Why not?" he looks up at me. "I thought you might be happy to see her. She's your mentor after all" he says, a curious note in his voice.

I get up and move so I'm sitting on the bed too next to him. It's strange, the minute we're sat close to each other the weirdness disappears and it's like we're the good friends we've always been. I notice that his clenched fists relax and a more natural smile appears on his face.

"I don't know" I look down at my hands, covered in calluses from training. "It's nice to not have someone fussing over you, you know?" I look up at him again and there's a warm light in his eyes as he watches me.

"I know what you mean" his smile is gentle. "Sometimes pity is your friend but other times you want pity to screw itself"

I can't help but laugh at his words. "Is that even possible?" I ask, trying to keep the conversation light and not dark, as every talk seems to end up being. Joseph considers, as though we're having a deep philosophical conversation.

"Depends. If pity were personified then maybe" he nods, mock serious. I laugh again, and push him lightly, knocking him onto his back. He pretends to be upset but I can see the grin threatening to break on his face.

"You're weird," I tell him, falling back so I'm lying next to him. He turns his head to face me and our noses are almost pressed together. I'm sure I'm blushing, but I think I can see one on his face too. Maybe he realises just how close we are. I can feel his breath on my face, and it's not unpleasant.

"But you like that" he points out. I roll my eyes, turning my face so I'm looking up at the ceiling instead of at his bright green eyes. They make me lose my train of thought, and it makes me feel silly, all this blushing.

"Obviously" I reply. "Otherwise I wouldn't hang around with you otherwise," I add, not unkindly. He chuckles and then turns so he's facing the ceiling too. We lie side by side on the bed, our hands almost touching.

"How's your wound by the way?" Joseph changes the subject before I can. "John said he healed you…but we all know his healing isn't the best unless it's for Sarah" he jokes.

I can't help but wrinkle my nose; Sarah and John are the first couple I've seen and its disgusting seeing all that kissing and hugging in public. I'm not scared of intimacy, but I guess I'm very private and would never consider making out in public like they sometimes do.

"I feel fine; John did a good job" I reassure him. "But where's Cody? Has anyone seen him after the fight?"

It had turned out that he'd been hit hard in the head by one of the mogs and had fallen unconscious, only just waking up when I'd won the fight. I'm worried about him; I hope he's all right and no one has shouted at him for saving the mog or mocked him for fainting. Cody isn't a popular tribute for some reason.

"He's in the infirmary" Joseph shrugs. "Oh and you should know. There's a line if you want to join"

"A line for what?" I frown.

"A line to punch him," Joseph jokes darkly. "No one has warmed to him after today. No one can believe he let that mog live" I sit up, looking down on him.

"You can't," I protest. "He's one of us Joseph! You can't hurt him!" I try to defend Cody, but Joseph won't hear a word of it. He sits up, his face hard.

"If you were watching the fight earlier then you could see he wasn't one of us" he says, his voice harsh. "He decided to save the mog!" his voice rises in anger. "How can you defend him?" he demands.

I look at him, not scared by his anger. "Because he's my partner," I say simply. "And I have to help him"

Joseph exhales in anger and frustration, throwing himself back down on the bed and covering his eyes with his arm, but I can tell I've won this small victory. He would never hurt Cody, not now he's seen that I'm against it. He would never upset me like that…well I don't _think_ he would anyway. But then maybe I don't know him as well as I thought I did.

"Why are you so annoyingly kind to everyone?" he finally grumbles underneath his arm. I smile, and reach out for him. I wrap my fingers around his wrist and try to gently tug it away from his eyes. He's too strong but I continue trying all the same. I think it amuses him because I can see him trying to supress a grim smile.

"But you like that" I point out, using the exact same words he used earlier. I hear him groan in annoyance and then a pillow flies out and hits me. I gasp and then laugh, a shocked giggle escaping my lips.

I hesitantly pick up the pillow and lightly hit him. I never played these kind of games in the orphanage; it always ended in a beating. But when Joseph laughs and dodges out of the way of my next hit, I know I must have done something right.

"I'm not engaging in a pillow fight with you, O Might Mog Murderer. I may lose my life…or my dignity at the very least," he declares dramatically, sitting up. I roll my eyes, still giggling.

"Oh please, I only killed one mog today and that was an accident" I laugh. Joseph grins, his bad mood with me apparently gone. I'm glad; I don't want him to be annoyed with me.

"Better than not killing one" he laughs. "Or killing yourself" he winks. I snort again, dropping the pillow onto the bed. I flop down on top of it and then Joseph joins me, both of us on our stomachs and watching the door. Our hands are so close to each other's.

"Are you worried about your fight?" I ask softly after a long moment of silence. He frowns a little, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"Not so much now. Not after watching you fight them. I think that's given me the confidence I need" he smiles.

"Are you saying I inspired you?" I tease. He laughs outright, reaching out and capturing my hand in his.

"What would you do if I said yes?" he smirks.

"I would say you're just being cheesy now" I retort.

"And I would say that's just me" he smiles, his eyes flickering down to his watch. A frown crosses his face, making my hopes drop. He has to go; he has to train with his partner.

"You'd better go" I say softly, despite wanting him to stay with me. "We'll have years to hang out together once the Games are over" I promise, despite the uncertainty of survival. Joseph sighs, but sits up all the same, looking as reluctant as I feel.

"True" he nods. He bends down and brushes his lips against my cheek in the lightest of kisses, but it's one all the same. He pulls back, his cheeks as red as mine, and his eyes avoid mine shyly.

"I'll see you later" he promises as he stands up. His hand rests on my cheek, the one he kissed. "I'm really glad you're ok Marina" he tells me before leaving the room, leaving me in silence.

Xxx

**John – Day 2, Fight 2**

Sarah stands shaking in my arms, her hands clutching my back desperately. If I close my eyes I could imagine us in my room, or hers, not standing here in this waiting room, waiting for my turn to go out and fight in the arena. I could just pretend that this might not be my last moment with her.

"I'll be ok" I pull back from her. She's got tears in her eyes, on her cheeks, but she attempts a smile all the same. I want to kiss them away, but I can't. I feel like I'm frozen and I can't move.

This will be my first fight in the Games without her by my side.

"I love you" Sarah whispers. She stands up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck, before she kisses me. Usually I'm sure one of the others would wolf-whistle but they all stay silent. I kiss her quickly; not wanting the moment to end yet knowing it must end.

"Time to go" I feel a soft touch on my shoulder. I left go of Sarah, trying to ignore the lump in my throat as Henri grasps my shoulders. Sarah moves to the side, trying to suppress her tears. None of the other tributes are watching; they respect our privacy and what could be our last moments with our loved ones.

"I'll see you soon" Henri says, his voice strong. I nod, blinking back tears rapidly. Sam is nearby, shifting from foot to foot as he waits for our turn to win or die.

I move away from Henri, standing at Sam's side. He gives me a nervous smile, one that breaks apart in seconds, but I know he's strong and loyal and will stand by my side. I don't plan on us dying today, and neither does he. I also don't mean to be merciful and if we manage to overpower the mogs then I'm not going to pardon them. Not like Cody did yesterday.

"Wait, Sam" Maren gets up, walking over quickly. She bends down and kisses his cheek very lightly, before moving away quickly. He's gone bright red and she's blushing too, but she looks him dead in the eyes.

"Remember what I taught you about hunting. Killing them is no different," she says and then she moves back to her seat before he can reply. I don't think Sam is bothered by that though; he's on cloud nine from her kissing his cheek. I hope he'll be able to concentrate.

The doors behind me rumble open, setting my stomach off into summersaults. I loosen and then tighten my grip on my sword over and over again, as though that will bring me relief. My clothes are already damp with sweat and the weapons seem heavy in my hands, but at the same time I feel alive. I feel ready to kill.

I hear Sarah mumble something behind me as I step forwards, Sam by my side, but I don't know what she said. My focus is entirely on the arena and the mogs I have to kill. I need to let go of everything else, if only for a little while.

The two mogs have stepped out of their waiting room too and they're striding towards the centre, the same weapons I have clutched in their hands. They're grinning, a delighted smile on their faces as the door behind me shuts and we're left at their mercy. Or so they think.

I begin to walk forwards, Sam matching my determined pace. We're not going down, not without a fight, and if I die I will bring at least one mog with me. The sand beneath my feet is hot and there are still red patches of bloody sand from the fight yesterday. I wonder how red the sand will be once Round 2 is over.

One of the mogs, a girl, raises her spear and then throws it. It races through the air, spinning as it goes, and it is aimed right for Sam's chest. It's a perfect throw and would easily pierce his body, killing him, if not for my telekinesis. I easily pluck the spear out of the air and bring it to my hand, throwing it at the mogs in return. I aim for the girl, the one who tried to kill my partner, and she has to hit the dirt to avoid the deadly weapon.

The boy charges with a yell, angry that Sam wasn't killed, and I jog towards him, ready to kill. The boy raises his sword, his face a mask of anger, and then we meet with a clashing of blades. He's strong, and the tendons in my arms stand out as we strain with the swords. I grit my teeth, groaning, as I push them away from my throat and try to get to his. My feet are dug into the ground, the burning sand rubbing my heels raw.

The boy grunts with pain and staggers back, a spear lodged deep in his thigh. Sam stands a short distance away, looking shocked at his impressive throw. I'm just glad it didn't hit me. He doesn't have long to be stunned though; the mog girl launches herself at him and they fall to the ground. Then my attacker pulls out the spear with a grunt of pain and chucks it at me, despite the close range. I roll to the ground to get away from the spear and our fight starts again.

It's less elegant than before as the mog leaps on top of me, smearing my face into the dirt. I choke on sand and dried blood, my eyes stinging and watering. With a huge heave of strength I roll us over so I can at least breathe and I use my telekinesis to chuck him off me. He's up in seconds, but so am I, and we hit each other in a tackle. Our shoulders lock together and my body screams with the effort of trying to stop his hands strangling me.

I hear a cry of pain, Sam's cry, and I know I need to hurry up quickly otherwise the mog girl will kill him. Sam may be brave and his throw was surprisingly good, but he's no warrior and the mog girl is. She will take him out shortly and then it will be two against one. But worst of all, Sam will be killed.

With a surge of strength I didn't know I had, I shove the mog away from me and reach for my dagger at my belt. My clothes have ripped in the confrontation but my belt is still tight around my waist and I grab the dagger handle. The mog boy doesn't realise what I'm doing and comes to charge again with his sword raised, crying a wordless shout of anger.

He reaches me, the sword falling for my heart and his move is eerily similar to the one Maren had in our fight yesterday. I learn from the experience and twist towards him, surprising him. The sword misses me by inches and I drive my dagger upwards, slicing his cheek. He yells out in pain and I slash again, at his arm this time. It slides into his flesh and he drops the sword, crying out in pain again.

The boy attempts one last tackle but he's severely wounded now: his leg from Sam and his arm and cheek from me. It's a wonder he's able to even run with that leg; mogs certainly have strength and courage, that's for sure. His tackle is clumsy and I manage to grab his arm, swinging him to the ground. He falls to his knees and before he can truly realise what's happening I slice his throat quickly.

He falls to the ground, choking a few moments, and then he falls silent. A cannon booms as his blood soaks into the sand, painting it red. I barely have time to look at him before I stumble towards Sam and his attacker, knowing I must save him now. I'm exhausted from my fight; the weariness hitting me now that the first surge of adrenalin leaves me but I'm confident more will come. I still have another mog to kill.

My arm hurts badly and I look down to see that in the fight, he managed to nick me badly with his own dagger. I must not have noticed it earlier as I was so pumped with adrenalin. I stagger for Sam, trying to ignore the blood on my arm and the pain in my bicep but it's hard.

The mog girl is pounding Sam into the sand when I finally reach them. He's put up a decent fight, I can see some scratches and bruises forming on her skin, but she's the superior when it comes to fighting. She is swatting him around as though he's a fly and it's a wonder he's not unconscious. Anger burns through me at his treatment; she's dragging out his death because she's so cruel.

I leap forwards and grab her around the waist, throwing her away from Sam. She rolls on the ground, getting to her feet fluidly as I reach for an abandoned sword on the ground. She reaches for a broken spear shaft, the broken end horrible sharp and splintered. We take a few steps forward when our weapons meet, mine a lot stronger than hers. She's strong but not as powerful as the mog boy. She just enjoys picking on those smaller than her.

I easily overpower her with a few moves that I saw Maren use when we fought. I feint to the right, and she falls for it, and then I lunge to the left. I grab her easily, my grip on her arm painfully tight. She gasps in shock and pain, stumbling into me and I pull her into a headlock. She pounds her fists and elbows into me, winding me and making me groan from the pain. But despite it all I try to ignore it as best I can and my bloody fingers shake as they try to reach for the dagger I shoved back into my belt. I can't find it and in a panic I see it on the ground a few paces away.

Using telekinesis I bring it towards me, at the same level as the girls' eyes. She sees the weapon coming and her punches stop as the horrible reality crashes down on her. She struggles, trying to get free so she can fight for her life, but she's not strong enough and I'm fixing her with telekinesis as well as with my headlock. The dagger reaches my hand and I steel myself, looking at Sam's battered body. Resolve pounds through me.

"Wait!" the girl gasps desperately, blood streaking down her forehead. "I yield," she moans. As if she hopes that will save her life.

I think back on what Cody did. He let the mog I've and I remember being disgusted. But seeing this girl so weak and pathetic makes me understand why he did it. I'll be just as bad as the mogs if I kill her. I'll be a murderer, one of their pawns in their Games.

But I have to kill her. She's my enemy and could be my killer in Round 3. I raise the dagger and quickly slash it across her neck, ending her life quickly. She drops to the ground, dead, as her blood streams into the sand.

The outside environment suddenly becomes clear to me, as though it's been brought into focus again, and it's like I see and hear the audience for the first time. They're cheering at my win, delighted at this second Loric victory. They enjoy seeing death, even if it's one of their own. They're calling my name, which they must have bothered to find on the programme. I see flowers hit the sand nearby, thrown down by the delighted mog audience. The flowers are the colour of blood.

Sam is groaning nearby, his face a mess of blood and sand. I rush forwards, my knees shaking as I fall to the ground next to him. He's conscious but I can see that he's trying hard to stay awake, maybe alive. I quickly gather him in my arms, ignoring the sharp pain in my arm and the ache of my muscles. I begin to run towards the doors that lead to the waiting room, knowing I need to get Sam to medical attention at once. I'm too exhausted to heal him; he needs Marina, who will be stronger than me right now.

I burst through the doors, ignoring the cheers of the audience, and then someone takes Sam from my arms. Everything's a blur as the door slams shut behind me, and people shout around me. People shove by and then someone steadies me, grabbing my arm. I hear the cheering from outside still, getting louder when the next entertainment for today is announced.

"Sam" I mumble, pushing forwards. "Sam"

"He's ok" a girl's voice, a soft voice filled with love. Sarah. I feel bad for not thinking or worrying about her at all. "He's over here"

I'm led over to one of the benches by the wall, where Sam has been lain down. Marina kneels by his head, her fingers pressed to his forehead, blood still on his skin. But where there were smashed bones and broken cartilage, there is only blood. I watch in wonder and relief as his injuries knit together and heal and as Sam's body becomes whole once more.

I feel my knees almost give in my relief and somebody reaches out, guiding me to the space on the bench next to Sam. Maren. She stares down at me, looking both impressed but pitying as well. Sarah is hovering behind but for the first time in a while I wish she weren't here.

"Well done" Maren presses a cup into my hands, filled with water. My hand shakes as I life it to my lips, some of it dribbling down my cheek as I drink greedily. "You did well," she tells me. Her hand rests on my cheek and then she vanishes back into the crowd surrounding me.

Sarah sits down on my right, clutching at my arm as Marina moves to kneel in front of me. Her hands are gentle on my arm as her legacy begins to work on my wound, the icy cold taking away the pain. I can see Henri pushing his way through the tributes, telling them to clear away and give Sam and I some space.

"Congratulations" Henri stops in front of me, a strained smile on his face. "You've made it to Round 3" he tells me. Sam is sitting up, looking dazed, as his mentor claps him on the back gently. Sarah is grinning, stroking my arm gently, and some of the tributes are congratulating me too. Stanley is nearby, his arms crossed as he watches me, looking impressed.

I'm through to Round 3. I've done it. But if this is such a victory, then why does it feel so bitter?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! <strong>

**Please review!**


	35. Chapter 34 - Bonds

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They are as lovely as ever and funny and really sweet! Thank you!**

**Sorry for the later update. It's my first week at Uni and although I'm loving it, the work load is huge and there's a lot of socialising to do, so my spare time has been very limited. Hopefully things will settle down soon!**

- **For Round 2, it's a fight per chapter to drag things out and add some other, important scenes in between the fights :)**

- **I don't know exactly what will happen to Sam and Sarah yet, but since Jix is such a long way off, nothing will happen for now**

- **I wasn't planning on doing a Cepan POV chapter but we'll have to wait and see :D**

- **Sarah is a bit of a weakling, but I'll start to make her a little stronger, like how she changes a bit in the series :)**

**Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34 – Bonds<p>

**Marina – Day 3, Fight 3**

"Don't make me go, please don't make me go!"

The girl is crying and struggling in the arms of the mog attendant as she waits for her turn to go and fight. Her partner is frozen nearby, his skin pale and washed out. His weapons look useless in his incompetent hands and the lump in my throat grows bigger as the girl continues to cry and beg.

"I don't want to die!" she wails as the mogs wrestle with her, dragging her to the door. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Next to me Ella stares straight ahead, her jaw fixed. I want to reach out and cover her ears, stopping her from hearing the dying girl's screams but I know she won't let me. Like me she's grown up in these Games and she is getting stronger daily. She doesn't want nor need my protection; I would feel the same at her age.

"Time to go" the boy's mentor pulls him close for a hug, shutting his eyes in despair. No one is under any illusion of how this fight will turn out. Neither Julius nor Una are older than 14 and both are amongst the smallest and weakest tributes. After two Loric victories there is sure to be a mog one today.

"You don't have to watch this," I whisper to Ella as the door grinds open, the sound sending chills throughout my body. It reminds me of my own fight just two days ago. My eyes lock with Joseph's and his face is just as grim as I imagine mine to feel. We don't even try to smile in reassurance and I look away.

"But I do" Ella replies. I know she's trying to be brave, she doesn't really want to see this, nobody in here does but it would be shameful to look away when they die. They're one of our race, they deserve all of our respect, all of our attention.

"I know" I reach out and take her hand as the tributes are forced forward to the roar of the crowd. The doors begin to shut and I can see the girl turn to face us all, her face streaked with tears. She stares at us; despair replacing her fear. Her face haunts me, as the doors slam shut.

There's complete silence in the room as the TV on the wall comes to life, the crowd and the arena coming into focus. The tributes are walking forwards, you can practically see them shaking, and Ella reaches out to grip my hand. Her face is filled with dread, and I know I can't let her watch this. I reach out and pull her to me, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She buries my head in my neck, sobbing silently, her tears wetting my neck. Stanley, on her other side, grimly reaches out and places a gentle hand on her arm.

"You don't have to be brave, kid" he tells her, his low voice still loud in the silent room. "Nobody is expecting you to," he says gently. Ella shudders, her other hand reaching out for his and they link hands.

The rest of the tributes and I watch stonily as the mogs on the screen slaughter the two tributes. One of the deaths is quick, a single stab wound to the chest, but the other is longer and drawn out. I feel sick and shaky, as the mogs circle the girl, who's crying and begging them for mercy. She's surrendered yet the mogs aren't being merciful to her. One of them jumps forward to deliver another painful, but non-deadly stab wound. I turn away, trying not to retch.

I don't see her die in the end but the second cannon goes off and the audience continue to cheer and shout their tributes' names. Ella has stopped crying but is still resting her head on my shoulder, her face looking blank. Stanley looks stoic and angry, his eyes fierce as he watches the tributes on the screen. I hope he remembers their faces so he can kill them in Round 3. I have no doubt that he will succeed.

I know I will remember their faces so I can kill them. I am no longer going to fight to win in Round 3; I will win to revenge the tributes' deaths. I _will_ kill those mogs for their cruelty.

Xxx

"How is she?" I ask Crayton, as I wait for Ella to come back to her room. She threw herself into training after the fight today, despite my protests. She was so upset and so unsettled by the fight, but she just ignored me and went off with Stanley. It hurt more than it should have done.

Crayton rubs his chin, his face creased with concern. "She's changed. It wasn't so bad after Round 1…but seeing all these fight and those deaths today…she's changed," he frowns.

I sigh, sitting down on the sofa and putting my head in my hands. "I tried so hard to protect her from everything in the arena. Maybe I shouldn't have" I blame myself. "Maybe if I'd just let her fight in the arena more then she wouldn't be so affected now" I bite my lip, guilt coursing through me.

"But then anything could have happened to her" Crayton sits down next to me, wrapping a reassuring arm over my shoulders. "Marina, you did the right thing. Ella will get over this once the Games are finished. If it's the last thing we'll do, it'll be to help her heal" he reassures me.

"If it's the last thing we do," I agree, my voice a small echo of his. He squeezes my hand again and then rises, heading over to his room. His shoulders are slouched and for the first time I see the heavy black bags under his eyes. He looks exhausted.

"I'll be up soon," he promises as he pauses by the door. "I have a few meetings to attend," he says slowly. "Don't give up on hope Marina," he says softly and then he leaves the room.

He shuts the door, leaving me in silence. I lean back on the sofa, rubbing my face wearily. I haven't slept much since my fight, too busy worrying about Ella's fight and too busy hoping that Joseph won't get hurt or be killed in his fight. Flashbacks of my own terrible fight are also just as bad as my fears and on top of all of that there's Round 3 to worry about.

The door finally opens and Ella shuffles in, looking exhausted. Her face is closed off, not giving me any glimpse of how she feels. She dumps her sports kit on the floor, as I stand up, startling her. But then she sees it's me and she just heads over to the sofa opposite me, curling up on it as she watches me. It's like we're two strangers and I can feel the separation between us.

"I wanted to make sure you're ok," I say softly. Ella avoids my eyes, as she plays with the blanket on her lap, her fingers picking at the loose threads.

"I _am_ ok," she tells me, sounding a little petulant. "You need to stop worrying about me" she frowns.

I feel a little hurt. "But you don't care if Stanley worries about you" I reply before I can help it. Ella doesn't reply, she just continues picking at the blanket.

"Ella" I sigh, running my hands through my hair. "I know what it's like. You want to be brave and strong and act older than you are, but it's ok to be scared. I'm scared all the time," I admit. I stand up and head over to her, sitting next to her.

"I know you want me to stop acting so protective" I chew on my lip. "And I'll try to work on that. But you need to see that you're like a little sister to me and I just want you to be safe" I whisper. I feel like I'm losing control of the situation; that I'm going to lose Ella if I'm not careful but then she rolls over and buries her head in my neck. She wraps her thin arms around me.

"I know Marina," she whispers. "I try and be brave but I just can't. I can't be brave and strong like you" she sighs.

I stroke her hair. "You are," I promise her. "You are braver than I was at your age. You don't need to grow up and be a warrior. Not yet" I tell her.

She smiles, a little reassured. "I don't mind it when you look out for me" she tells me. "I like knowing that someone's going to look out for me" she snuggles into me more. I hug her, feeling more at peace. The last thing I'd want ever is to lose my friendship, my bond with Ella.

"I'll always look out for you" I lightly pinch her nose. "Especially when you don't want me to," I tease her. She whines a little but she's grinning.

"And one day" she sits up with a broad beam. "I'll be looking out for _you!" _

"Oh really?" I raise an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. She nods, her frizzy hair bouncing around her face.

"Really" she nods, determined. "I'd watch out for you when Joseph comes around" she grins slyly at me. I feel a blush making it's way onto my cheeks.

"Nothing's going on with Joseph" I protest but Ella doesn't seem to be listening. She's got this evil grin on her face that I decide she must have learnt from Stanley.

"Whatever you say," she giggles. I roll my eyes, shoving her very lightly before I stand up. I kiss her cheek softly before heading towards the door. I'm exhausted but I didn't want to rest until I had cleared the air with Ella.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I grin at her. "Get some sleep. You're going to need it"

Xxx

**John**

Sarah's head lies on my chest, her hands resting on my stomach. Her leg is draped over mine as I stroke her hair, trying to enjoy the moment, despite my fears. Tomorrow is her fight and it could be my last evening with her. I want to appreciate this last precious moment together, but I can't. The fear of her dying is clouding my mind and I just can't enjoy this evening.

"I love you" Sarah leans up, her hair draped around her face as she looks down at me. "I love you John Smith" there's a sad smile on her face, as she brushes her fingers against my cheek.

"Don't say it like you're saying goodbye," I say fiercely. I rest my hand on her cheek, whilst my other arm tightens around her waist. "You're not leaving me" Our lips meet in a kiss, a fierce kiss that promises a future together.

She pulls away sadly. "I could though John. Its not like Maren is desperate to save me, and it's not like I'm a strong fighter. It's a strong likelihood that I could die," she whispers. I kiss her fingertips that were resting on my cheek, lacing my fingers with hers.

"I'll use telekinesis to keep you alive. They might think it was Maren," I say hopefully. Sarah smiles, knowing I won't give up hope, and she presses her forehead against mine.

"And that's why I love you" she smiles. "You're so hopeful. So optimistic" she presses a soft kiss against my forehead. I'm about to reply, to hold her even closer when the door bursts open.

Henri stands in the doorway, a stony look on his face. His relationship with Sarah hasn't improved and his anger only intensifies when he sees the two of us on the bed together. His nostrils flare as his jaw clenches; he's trying, and failing, to control his temper.

"I thought I'd find you here" he mutters angrily. "Your fight is tomorrow, Sarah, and you're in here, cuddling with John" you can hear the disappointment strong in his voice.

"It's better than training pointlessly" Sarah replies, standing up for herself. Henri sighs, rubbing his face. He doesn't hate Sarah as a person; in fact he thinks she's nice and funny and smart. But he hates the distraction she's causing and he sees her presence as a massive issue.

"Training is never pointless" Henri grits his teeth. "If I hadn't trained John, he would have died in his fight yesterday but he didn't"

"_You_ didn't save me, _I_ did" my voice is icy. "Get out Henri, I don't want to train with you"

"Not that you would if I asked" Henri's voice is bitter. "You spend every waking moment with her! You barely managed to train with Sam before your fight! And don't lie, his mentor told me!"

I flush in shame. I had lied to Henri, telling him that I had been training all the time with Sam when in reality I had spent most of my time with Sarah. We had spent a few hours with our partners, practicing, but most of the time we were together. I had hoped Henri wouldn't find out but guessing by his anger he has.

"You taught me to lie!" I retort. "Every secret about the occupation and how the war was truly fought, all those things you told me! All those things that I'm not supposed to know! I lied and pretended I didn't know anything about that!" I yell at him. Henri's face goes white with anger.

"We don't lie to each other!" he yells. Sarah is sat leaning against the headboard, looking awkward, whilst I have sat straight up, my fists clenched.

"This has to stop" Henri shakes his head. "You'll ruin everything for a pretty face!" he walks over with jerked steps and gently takes a grip on Sarah's arm, pulling her to her feet. "You have to go, _now_" he snaps at her, although he handles her gently.

Anger pulses through me, an anger I've never felt before. It's white hot and everything goes blurry. I'm barely aware of standing up furiously, my hands outstretched. I hear a yell, my yell, and Sarah pleading with me. Henri flies through the air and hits the wall, falling to the ground in a heap.

Sarah gasps, running over to him, as I stagger back. I'm stunned that I just used my telekinesis on Henri, the man I saw as my father. I stare at my hands, shocked and dismayed by my actions. Henri pushes Sarah away as he staggers to his feet, looking betrayed and shaken.

"She'll get you killed," he pleads with me. "She'll ruin everything" his voice is weak; he's given up. He grips his arm; I think I must have hurt it. I feel numb and sick as I stare at the mentor I love, the one I just hurt for no reason.

"But I love her" my voice is as weak as his. Sarah stands between us, her face stunned as stunned as I feel.

"I loved a girl once who I thought the world of. Though she was nice and kind and beautiful and clever" Henri's voice is bitter as he trudges out of the room. But just before he leaves he stops and stares at me for a long time. "But she just brought trouble and ruined everything"

He leaves.

Xxx

**Maren**

"You're not worried about tomorrow are you? You have no reason to be" Katarina's reassuring voice breaks me from my daydream. I look up, watching as she strolls into my apartment, a tight frown on her face despite her words.

"Can't help it" I shrug and then wince; my shoulders are aching after hours of practice. It's not great since I have my fight tomorrow but I'm confident that I will survive. As long as Sarah doesn't surrender of course. Then I'll be sure to die.

"I know" Katarina sits down next to me on the sofa and pats my knee gently. "I know because I'm worried too," she admits. "But I have no reason to be" she adds brightly.

"I just wish that it didn't have to be Sarah," I complain as Kat heads over to a pile of my clothes, beginning to fold them neatly.

She smiles at me, amused. "I bet she wishes the same thing" she replies. "You're not the most welcoming of people," she laughs.

I try to glare at her but it doesn't work. "Sam doesn't seem to agree" I can't help but retort.

"Sam adores you," Katarina replies. "He thinks the world of you" her voice turns sadder at the end. She's still folding the clothes but I can feel her eyes watching me questioningly. She wants to know what's going on with Sam and I. Hell, _I _don't even know.

"I know" I sigh, rubbing my temples. I don't know what else to say. _I_ don't even know what I think of my feelings for Sam, if I even have any. Sure, he's cute and funny and cares for me, but can I afford to waste time like John and Sarah do? Can I afford to care for this boy who is so gentle compared to me and could die?

"You know Maren, he's a nice boy" Katarina says softly. "I'm not usually one for pushing relationships but I really do think he's worth it"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? Sam was telling me about lying about John's training so he could spend time with Sarah! Do you want that to happen to me?" I snap. Kat just smiles calmly, not affected by my tone.

"You're not John" she points out. "You love training. And Sam is nothing like Sarah. Their relationship is nothing like yours with Sam"

"There's nothing going on with Sam and I," I reply automatically. Katarina laughs softly to herself, but even that doesn't annoy me. She's one of the very few people who don't annoy me much at all.

"You know Maren, you don't have to be focused on the Games _all the time_" Katarina smiles as she comes over to me. She sits next to me, taking my hand and looking in my eyes earnestly.

"I'm not" I lie. Kat sees through it though and squeezes my hand.

"You can be Maren the fighter 95% of the time if you want" Katarina laughs gently. "But you can be Maren the girl too. You need to allow yourself to relax and have fun" she sighs, gently stroking my much shorter hair. I don't push her off.

"I don't know how to do that," I admit, almost sadly. "I don't know how to turn off and not think about the Games. I'm worried that I might forget to focus again"

Kat gently tucks some hair behind my ear. "That'll never happen" she reassures me with a loving smile. "I know _you_ and that'll never happen. Let yourself have a break, spend time with Sam" she encourages me. "Once the Games are over you'll be stuck here for years and years. You'll be as safe as you've ever been and you'll want company"

I look away, blinking the tears away rapidly. After spending months trying to act strong a few gentle words from Katarina have broken my barriers and I feel young and vulnerable once more. I lean into her, smiling as she wraps her arms around me. For the first time in ages, I feel safe.

"What if I don't want anything with Sam?" I ask quietly. She looks me earnestly in the face, a teasing smile on her face.

"He's cute and funny and loyal, you said all that yourself. You could do so much worse," She tells me. "Besides, you'd never have allied up with him in Round 1 if you _didn't_ like him" she jokes. I let a smile grace my face.

"So you're saying I should have a go at liking him?" I ask her, still a little confused by everything. Maybe she's right; maybe I need to let myself have fun for a change. The Games aren't everything; after a year's hard work I'm sure I'll survive. But it just goes against everything I've known to let myself relax and enjoy myself.

"I'm saying you should at least give yourself the opportunity to get to know him better. If you decide that you don't like him in that way, then at least you tried. But you should try at the very least. You owe him that" her eyes are intense yet gentle and I know she's right. I owe Sam the chance.

"But I think you like him anyway, you just don't want to admit it" Katarina stands up with a teasing smile and heads over to the pile of clothes.

"That's not true" I protest weakly, curled up on the couch. My head is spinning with thoughts and ideas, all about Sam.

"I know you better than you think" Kat smiles teasingly. "And you don't know yourself well enough" she teases me. A weak smile appears on my face, amused despite the seriousness of the situation.

"You're so _annoying_" I retort immaturely. She sticks her tongue out in return, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I give it a few weeks and you two will be inseparable," she teases me. "Just give him a chance"

I grab a pillow and lob it at her. She ducks out of the way with a laugh, knocking the pile of clothes that she's just folded up. I start laughing as the pile topples over, covering Katarina. I can hear her grumbling and swearing as she pushes the clothes off her.

"Maren!" she exclaims. "I just folded all of those! I'll have to do it again now!" she stands up, trying to look annoyed but I can tell she's amused by the clothes scattered all over the floor and me laughing over here on the couch. She lobs the pillow back at me but I catch it.

"This is me relaxing" I stretch my legs out and grin wickedly at her. "You know, something you said I should learn to do more. I think I'm getting the hang of it," I say cheekily.

"Hey, watch the attitude" she says good-naturedly. "And I was talking about _Sam,_ not tormenting me!" she protests. I laugh, shaking my head at her, my cropped hair flying about my face.

"I learnt from the best" I tease her. She rolls her eyes, starting to fold the pile again. I watch her, still laughing quietly.

Maybe she's right. This relaxing thing is definitely not as bad as I thought it might be, and who knows what could happen with Sam and I. My reservations are still there and I know I won't let go of my fears immediately, but I can at least give him a chance.

I can give myself a chance to be the girl I never let myself be. I can finally be Maren.

Xxx

**Sophia**

The gym is empty when I turn up, much to my delight. I'd made sure to come in the evening so that I could be by myself when training. It's not that I don't like company, which I'm not a great fan of anyway, but I hate hanging around with kids who think they're going to die. I had enough of that when I was taking part in the Games, I don't want to have to experience it all over again.

The door slams shut behind me with a bang, the noise echoing around the large empty room. It's almost eerie as the lights flicker on, the dim lighting barely making a dent in the darkness. I pause by the doorway, trying to shove my fear away. My throat feels choked up, and my palms are sweating. My heart hammers in my chest and-

_Stop this Sophia! Nothing's out there. You're safe now!_

I force myself to take a deep breath and then head away from the door, my boots echoing on the floor. My hands are clenched into fists at my side, ready for whatever might happen. Not that anything should happen. I shiver, trying to stop myself from looking in the shadows and instead walk towards the punching bags. My heart stills pounds, my head still filled with images of mutts and mogs and dead Loric.

_It's all over. They're just memories, nothing more._

It's been worse recently for some reason. I just keep thinking back on my Games, thinking about my partner in Round 2 who made it through but was killed in Round 3. Thinking about the only last tribute left standing with me from my year, who's now holed up in a hospital, trying to recover his wits.

I take a stance in front of the punching bag and suddenly the face of Setrakus forms in my mind. I slam my fist into the bag hard, making it swing hard. More faces appear, all mog and all angry and cruel. I punch harder and harder, needing to hurt them, needing to make them pay. I need to end them. I zone out; all that matters is the bag and my relentless punches.

There's a bang, and I whirl around, my hands flying instinctively for my belt at once. But there aren't any daggers there and I watch in nervous terror as a shape looms up in front of me. I lash out at once, my heart pounding in my chest, and my fist hits something hard. I hear a grunt and then I lash out with my leg, trying to hit the knees or whatever this thing is. Something grips my wrist hard and I grab the bag with my other hand, about to swing it towards my attacker.

"Wow, wow, calm down!" the bag is wrenched from me and I stagger on my feet, blinking in shock. The lights are still as dim as ever but I can finally make out the silhouette of the boy in front of me, staring at me in shock.

"I'm calm" I straighten up, trying to control my breathing. "You just shocked me" I finally realise for the first time that my hands are bloody and sting like hell, but I try to ignore them.

"Sure, and I'm not Loric" the sarcastic voice replies. "Your hands look bad" the boy shakes his head. "Come on, let's get them cleared up"

A firm hand reaches out, curling around my upper arm. He gently tugs me away from the punching bag, leading me towards the small medical room by the side of the gym. Unlike the Training hall, the lights in here are bright and I can finally see who is here at this hour.

Stanley looks almost gentle as he sits me down on a chair, drawing one up opposite me. He's focusing entirely on my ruined hands, looking hideous in the clinical lighting. They're covered in calluses and blood and cuts and blisters; not pretty. I finally notice that Stanley is dressed in training clothes; like me he was coming to exercise. He sees my hands properly in the clear light of the room.

"Jeez, your hands are a mess" he shakes his head as he rummages in a nearby cupboard, trying to find a first aid kit. "What the hell were you thinking?" he demands, returning with the green box.

"I wasn't" I sit numbly, staring at my hands as though they're not mine. Stanley's watching my face carefully but I refuse to look up. I don't want him to see me weak.

"Give me your hands" Stanley reaches out for them. I look up, watching him narrowly, but then finally place my hands in his. His hands are gentle and warm as they turn mine over, both of us wincing at the sight.

"So why are you down here at this time?" I ask, looking up and pretending like I've not been shaken up at all. My heartbeat has finally returned to normal and I don't feel scared anymore. I don't feel afraid now that Stanley is here.

"Same as you" Stanley gently dabs at my hands with a disinfectant wipe, probably cautious in case I snap at him for hurting him. But I simply let him clean my wounds, no matter how much they sting.

"Your fight's not for a few days" I point out. Stanley looks at me for a long moment and then turns back to my hands.

"Doesn't mean that I can't train every moment possible" he replies. I nod, knowing how he feels. I felt the same way when I was in the Games; always wanting to train, always wanting to practice.

"You'll be fine," I tell him softly. "There's no way you'll die"

He sighs, still dabbing at my wounds carefully. "I'm not so sure about that," he finally says in his low, deep voice. "I wouldn't put it past them making me pay for…well you know what" he sighs.

I bite my lip, looking down at my hands. He's stopped dabbing at them with the cloth and is now gently rubbing antiseptic cream on them, covering them with bandages afterwards. It's a long, but thorough work and I can tell he's doing the best job he can. His brow is furrowed in concentration and his eyes are intensely focused on my hands.

"They won't," I tell him. "I won't let them" my voice is soft but the words themselves are fierce. Our eyes lock and then he looks down again, back to my hands. Another bandage goes on.

"I'm sorry about before," I whisper after a while. "I was harsh to you on the roof" I refer to our meeting after Round 1. "I wasn't being very kind"

Stanley smirks. "You don't strike me as the kind of girl to be kind no matter what" he chuckles. " But you were only telling the truth" he turns more serious. "The Calling for the 15th Games still hasn't been announced and the mogs have made me pay for what I did…they can carry on doing what they want" he sighs.

I grip one of his hands in mine, making him look up in surprise. "No matter what they do, we'll survive it," I tell him earnestly. "That's what we do, we survive," I say fiercely.

Stanley smiles sadly and I loosen the grip on his hand. He gets back to working on my ruined hands, that sad smile still on his face. His hands are even gentler on mine than before and it's nice to see this more vulnerable side to him. I can't help but notice just how similar we are. Tough on the outside but softer inside.

"It's funny, I know next to nothing about you" Stanley notes. "Nothing about your upbringing or your life before the Games. Hell, I don't even know much about your Games" he muses.

"I don't know much about you either," I counter. Stanley rolls his eyes a little, before looking up. He's almost done with my hands and they're covered in bandages. I won't be able to train for the next few days with my hands as delicate as this.

"I grew up in the Loric Quarters in the Capital" he begins to my surprise. I didn't think he'd be one to spill the details first. "I used to hunt about once a week to feed my family. I worked in the black market from time to time. My dad is a cripple; wounded in the war." he stops abruptly. He's revealed as much as he wants to. It's my turn.

"I grew up in Baladh, near the Lamarsan Lake" I begin. "I lived in one of the townhouses with my brother and parents. I went to school and worked in the market place with my parents at the weekends. I was happy…until I got picked" I frown, thinking of the past when things were perfect. If only I could go back to that time now.

Stanley is still holding my hands, despite having fixed them for now. His face is thoughtful, as we stare at one another. We're both lost in our memories, in times that were easier. Well, mine were easier. Stanley it seems has never had an easy life.

"Thanks for telling me that" I finally say, seeing as he hasn't said anything. Stanley smiles, shifting a little on his chair as he's brought back to the present.

"Thank you for telling me too" he replies. I turn my hand in his and squeeze his hand gently.

"Anytime" I sigh, looking away from him. "Sometimes I feel like you're the only one I can really talk to" I tell him. This time he squeezes my hand.

"Then tell me what you were thinking of when I came in. Why you were so upset," he replies. My eyes flicker back to his and then I find myself talking, telling him the things that I thought I would only be able to tell to Christina.

"I get a lot of nightmares…about my Games" I say hesitantly. "Sometimes about the mutts we had to face in one of the feasts. Sometimes about the young Loric being killed. Sometimes about Round 3 where everyone seemed to die. But mostly about Anya" I admit slowly.

"You regret that?" he asks gently, almost seeming surprised. I look up, our eyes meeting.

"Every day" I tell him. He doesn't say anything soothing, he doesn't squeeze my hand, but he just sits there. We sit there in silence, our hands holding each other's.

And for the moment that's more than enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! See you all next Saturday! :D<strong>

**Please review!**


	36. Chapter 35 - Hatred

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them all! Thank you!**

**I have so much work to do at Uni, it's crazy! I love it here but the work load is huge. But hopefully I should still be able to update every Saturday as planned :D**

**Please read on and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 – Hatred<p>

**Maren – Day 4, Fight 4 **

"I'll see you soon" Katarina has a fierce smile on her face as she grips my shoulders. Her eyes stare into mine, filled with pride and fierce determination. "Make them pay"

"I will" my voice is filled with confidence. I've faced far more terrifying obstacles in the arena than the two mogs I'm about to meet. I'm not scared about the fight; in a way I'm almost looking forward to it.

As a complete contrast, Sarah is nearby, clinging to John as he strokes her hair. She's shaking, it's clear to see, and I can imagine the terror on her face. She's petrified; she's never had to face a fight without John, but at the same time I can tell she's determined not to die.

"Good luck Maren" Sam appears in front of me. I blush a little, thinking back on my conversation with Katarina yesterday, but I try to push that out of my head. I need to focus on the fight ahead of me and not on my non-existent love life.

"Go kill some mogs for me" Sam grins, despite the nerves in his eyes. I'm about to reply when the doors behind me begin to grind open. I smile at him one last time, clapping him on the shoulder before heading for the door. Later I wish that I had been a bit more affectionate.

Sarah stands next to me, dashing the tears from her eyes. Her lips are trembling but she takes a deep breath, as if preparing herself for the fight ahead. I can't help but pity her a little, feeling bad for my harsh words to her.

"Be brave," I tell her, not unkindly. I feel her look at me but I don't turn to face her; I'm watching the steadily opening doors. The roar of the audience begins to wash over me and despite myself nerves begin to form in my stomach and race around my body.

We walk forwards into the light drizzle of rain, soaking the sand below our feet. The crowd begin to cheer, as they always do, and I adjust my grip on my spear. The rain isn't helping and my hand keeps slipping, but I refuse to let that worry me. I watch as the mogs begin to walk towards us as well, as the doors behind me slam shut.

The mog girl raises her spear at once, too impatient to wait to get any closer. The spear sails harmlessly through the air and lands a few paces in front of me, the point lodged in the sand. Sarah gasps, but she still makes her way forward with me.

"Just don't surrender," I remind her. We wait for the mogs to come to us. I would love to charge them with my sword, but that would leave Sarah vulnerable, and despite my dislike of her weakness, I don't want her to die.

The mogs set off for us, the girl easily racing ahead, the boy left training her. She may be smaller and lighter and faster, but he is huge and bulky. He will be more dangerous in a brute strength fight.

The girl is getting closer, and next to me Sarah is adjusting her grip on her spear, trying to get ready to throw. She lifts her arm and tries to send it racing for the mogs, but her throw is weak and her aim is sloppy. It falls a short distance away, useless.

The mog girl is mere seconds away when I leap forward, raising my sword. She tries to crash into me, but I spin out of the way so she only grazes by me. She stumbles forward, her momentum making her lose balance. I spin on my heel and swing my sword at her back. But the girl is faster than I thought and she spins too, raising her own blade to clash against mine.

We circle each other, our blades meeting each other in a fast dance of death. She's good but I'm better and soon I'm outmanoeuvring her. My sword is moving too fast for hers and then with a flick of my wrist, I've sent it tumbling to the ground. She stands in front of me, gasping, as she realises her weapon is too far away for her to grab.

She leaps towards me with her fists instead and with a grin, I ditch my own sword, aiming a punch for her jaw. She dodges me, her own fist aimed at my stomach. I twist out of the way, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to me. I pull her into a headlock, ignoring her beating fists and grab for my dagger, getting ready to kill her.

That's when I hear the scream. Sarah's scream.

The mog boy had reached her and is standing over her, sword in hand. Her eye is steadily bruising and blood is oozing from her nose. She's clutching it with one hand, another in front of her. She's crying, her eyes desperately watching the mog. He grins, raising the sword, clearly not paying attention to any word she says.

"No!" I shout, trying to wrench the sword away with telekinesis, but then the mog girl makes her move. She wrenches out of my headlock, swiping for my dagger. She swipes it at my face, and I turn back to her, punching her in the stomach. She bends over, winded and gasping for breath, and I'm about to snap her neck with telekinesis, and-

"I yield!" Sarah screams.

The arena, filled with screaming and cheering and shouting just a moment ago, falls silent. I stagger back from the mog girl, my body numb. The dagger slips from the mog girl's grip; even she is shocked.

"No" I whisper. The one thing I didn't want to happen has happened: Sarah has yielded. We are at the mercy of the mogs and guessing by the grin on the mog boy's face, they don't have a lot of mercy. They're going to kill us.

The mog girl bends down for a sword as I fall to my knees, as I know I have no choice now but to die. There's no way the mogs will spare me, not after the other Loric tributes have killed the mogs who yielded. This is it, the moment I die.

"Say your prayers" the mog girl grins, resting the blade against my neck. I stare at her defiantly, not crying like Sarah is. I won't die crying. I'll die fighting.

The mog boy raises his sword, about to strike at Sarah when something really weird happens. The mogs' faces change; they go completely blank and devoid of thought. They stare at the weapons in their hands, almost numbly, and then both simultaneously drop them.

"You can live" both boy and girl say at the same time, as though they're puppets. I gape up at them, watching in delighted confusion as their faces suddenly become clear again and they're filled with anger. But it's too late; they've said the words and Sarah and I are free to go.

The crowd are booing and things are flying down from the stands, eggs and rotten fruit that smack the mogs. They stare blindly at the audience and then at Sarah and I, confused but furious. Someone changed their mind; somebody stopped them from killing Sarah and I.

I stand up hurriedly, dragging Sarah to her feet before the mogs decide to kill us despite the rules. She's shaking, tears streaking down her face. She doesn't understand anything either, but she's grateful, and definitely happy. I drag her away from the furious mogs and away from the missiles the audience are throwing at their tributes, wrapping my arm around her waist to keep her upright.

"Come on Sarah, before they change their mind and kill us" I tell her in a desperate whisper. The doors ahead of me open quickly, and I can see Katarina waiting there, along with the others. John looks desperate as he watches Sarah; we're so close but so far.

"They can't" Sarah whispers, looking as numb as I feel. "It's against the rules"

"Don't put anything past them," I tell her as we stagger into safety. John reaches out and grabs Sarah at once, taking her from me. She begins to sob properly, clutching at him as I stand there, water dripping off my sodden clothes and hair. I've only noticed that now.

The doors close behind, shutting out the booing of the audience. Katarina steps forward, her face filled with shock but there's definitely relief there too. She gathers me in her arms, my own wrapping around her back too.

"What the hell happened?" I ask. Katarina pulls back, a conflicted smile on her face. Her eyes are filled with relief.

"Someone convinced them to let you live" Katarina frowns. "I don't understand though…it can't have been you. You don't have that legacy," she adds in confusion. "And neither do any of the others" she looks around the room.

"Will they still kill me? We yielded, and technically they can claim that it wasn't their decision" I protest, still fearing for my life. I could kill Sarah for yielding; I could have saved us both if she just gave me the chance.

"No" John's mentor shakes his head. He's a reassuring figure, calm despite the controversy of what just happened. "Legacies are allowed in Round 2. It never says when they're _not_ allowed" he grins a little, but it's grim.

"But nobody has that legacy" John says in confusion, still holding Sarah close. Sam is lingering nearby, watching me in concern. I don't have the time to focus on him; I can talk to him later.

"Exactly…who was it?" his mentor frowns. Katarina tucks some lose hair behind my ear, not looking too concerned now that she knows I won't die.

"Does it matter?" Stanley rumbles nearby. "They're alive and that's all that counts," he adds, a frown on his face. Something tells me he knows more than he's letting on. But instead of pushing the subject, I nod, agreeing with him.

"The mogs won't forget this" John's mentor warns all of us. "They're going to take it out on you all in Round 3" he sighs, rubbing his face. "But we can worry about that another day" he smiles grimly.

The other tributes stand up to congratulate us, but all I can think about is Sarah and her stupidity, not the fact that I'm through to Round 3. Now that the relief of being alive and winning has sunk in, my earlier anger starts to raise its ugly head. I find myself marching up to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her from John's arms. He shoots a glare at me, but doesn't stop. He knows she did a foolish thing too and he knows I'm not to be stopped when I'm in this mood.

"Why did you do that?!" I yell at her. She's still shaking, tears slipping down her face. "You could have gotten us killed!" I shout at her. I'm furious; she could have ruined all of my hard work because she was scared and weak. I know I'm being unreasonable; you do silly things when you're scared and Sarah saw no way out of her situation.

But still. I _told_ her so many times not to surrender. And she does it anyway.

"Maren, leave it" I hear someone say, as they grab my arm. "You need to calm down and rest" It's Sam. Anyone else and I would punch them in annoyance, but I don't want to hurt him. Instead I simply back away from Sarah, anger making me shake. Or maybe it's relief that I didn't die.

"I warn you, _stay_ _away from me," _I warn her. "Or you'll regret it"

Xxx

**Marina**

"I'm tired though" Ella whines, as we head to the training hall. "I don't want to train"

I look down at her, amused by her behaviour. She's dragging her feet; her shoulders slouched as we near the double doors that lead to the gym. I can't see her face, but I bet she's scowling at the ground. It's amusing, even if it is a little childish.

"Your fight is coming up in two days" I remind her. "And it won't be like training with Stanley. I'm not as hard as him" I gently nudge her. Stanley isn't cruel to Ella, he's too protective over her to hurt her, but he's certainly a taskmaster. Poor Ella is usually exhausted after her training sessions with him.

"Yeah, I know" she sighs, smiling up at me. "But I'd still rather be drawing in my room" she adds. I don't reply, although I know the feeling. There's nothing I'd rather do than just chill with the people I love, although I know I don't have the luxury to do so just yet. Once Round 3 is over and if I'm lucky enough to survive, then I'll have the chance. But for now I don't.

We enter the gym, surprisingly empty for the morning. But then most of the fights have already taken place and two of our tributes are dead. I can see that the only other two tributes in here are Joseph and Nia, his partner. It's not surprising considering their fight is tomorrow. They look like they've been training for a while though and are about done, guessing by their relaxed approach.

"Joseph!" Ella waves eagerly when she sees him. She gets on well with him, seeing him as an older brother figure. I think she also enjoys winding me up over my crush for him.

"Hey kid" he teleports over, his partner following at a more leisurely pace. I tuck some hair behind my ear self-consciously, ignoring Ella's snicker at my behaviour. "Hey Marina" he adds with a grin when he sees me.

"Joseph, we should carry on training" his partner catches up to us, eyeing both Ella and I up. The look in her eyes isn't exactly friendly and I find myself flushing a little, shifting nervously on my feet.

Nia's very pretty with big blue eyes and brown curly hair. She stares at Joseph with big awed eyes; I'm clearly not the only girl to have a crush on him. But she's a few years younger than me and I know Joseph is far too honourable to even see her in an attractive light when she's over a year younger than him. He's going to be 18 in a few months, like me, and Nia is only 15.

"We've been training for hours" he shrugs. "We can have a break for a few moments" he grins at me. "What are you doing here? You're already through to Round 3" he reminds me. A smile makes its way onto my face, despite Nia's scowl.

"Ella isn't though" I reply. "And I thought I'd help out with her training…not that I'll be any more helpful than Stanley" I add. Ella pouts up at Joseph.

"I don't want to train" she sulks. He laughs, ruffling her hair and making her squirm away from him.

"And why not? Training's fun" he says encouragingly. Ella shakes her head at once.

"Not with Marina! She's so serious and she makes me work hard," she grins 'innocently' up at me, as I roll my eyes. Joseph is grinning, amused by Ella's teasing.

"Well then we'll have to make her _less_ serious!" Joseph decides, winking at her. I narrow my eyes at him at once, not liking his mischievous side, as he grins up at me. "What shall we do then Ella? Shall we-"

"This is silly" Nia interrupts him, her face sulky. She's not looking at me with very friendly eyes. "You should be training instead of _flirting_" she tells Joseph, giving me a dirty look as she says the word 'flirting'. Joseph doesn't seem to notice her frosty attitude towards me, but Ella is watching Nia with narrowed eyes.

"Why don't you train with us then?" Joseph smiles at us, still as bright as ever. Nia hasn't brought him down to my delight. I really don't like her; she's taking an attitude with me for no reason other than talking to her partner. Her partner who she likes but that shouldn't matter. He's not hers but at the same time he's not mine. He can talk to whoever he wants.

"Ok" I agree shyly. "Maybe we should have a mini Capture the Flag game. No legacies" I suggest. I'd seen the kids play it all the time in Santa Teresa but I'd never been allowed to join in. And knowing Joseph's excitement for anything fun, he'll be up for it.

"Yeah!" Joseph beams excited. "So Nia and I against you two!" he grins. I nod in agreement, ignoring Nia's smug smile at being with him. Joseph high-fives Nia and then grips her hand, teleporting her some small distance away so they can plan team tactics. I turn to Ella, an amused smile on my face.

"I'll take on Nia" Ella whispers. Her look is almost protective. "I'll make sure she doesn't look at you in that way again" she says fiercely. I laugh gently and then shake my head.

"I think you should go for the flag and I'll keep the other two away from ours. You're so much faster than you look and I can protect our flag from those two" I whisper. She nods and then we high five, getting ready for the game.

"Prepare to lose!" Joseph whoops, a huge smile on his face. Nia looks a little more menacing and I can't help but notice that she's looking right at me. I don't want to fight her, because she has her fight tomorrow. I don't want to hurt her or knock her confidence, no matter how mean she is to me.

We all set off at once, Joseph and Nia both coming for us at once. They've gone for brute strength, whereas Ella and I have gone for speed. They both run straight for us and then Ella sets off, dodging out of Joseph's way and right into Nia's. But before Nia can grab her, El manages to skip out of the way. The path to the flag is free and she makes a sprint for it.

"Joseph, get Ella!" Nia calls. Joseph spins on his heel, stopping his running for me and instead takes off after Ella. You can tell he'd rather teleport, but he's not allowed. It's against the rules.

Nia comes for me, her pretty face twisted up in a scowl. She swings for me but I duck out of the way, driving my fist into her stomach. She bends over; wheezing, and I take a few steps back, not willing to hit her too hard. I don't want to hurt her, body or confidence. But it seems Nia is under no reservations when it comes to hurting me.

She lashes out with a nasty punch straight for my eye and I dodge, gripping her fist in my hand. She grunts in annoyance, lashing out with her other hand and her nails rake down my face. I cry out, pressing my hand against my torn cheek as I stare at her in shock. She throws herself at me as I'm distracted by my injuries and we fall to the ground, tumbling over each other.

I grip her wrists and slam them to the ground, pinning her with my weight. She struggles under me, her face almost murderous. There's real hate as she stares up at me and my grip loosens a little in shock. I can hear Ella laughing with Joseph as they 'spar' over the flag; neither seems to realise the real fight taking place nearby.

"You bitch" Nia tries to rake my face again but I wince out of the way. "You always have to get involved," she snarls. Her knees come up and one hits me painfully in the small of my back, making me groan. It's so hard it's going to leave a bruise.

"I don't understand what you're talking about" she kicks me again and I roll off, wincing in pain. She comes for me again but I sock her in the cheek, knocking her back on the ground. She falls back with a cry of pain but I don't feel guilty. Not after she scratched my face viciously.

"He doesn't train with me because he spends time with you" she snarls, probably talking about the time he spent with me after my fight. He'd left eventually to train with her, but he'd spent some considerable time with me, and I have no idea how long he waited for me to wake up. But that's not _my_ fault.

"And then you come in here to train and it's like I don't exist" she hisses. "_I'm _his partner, not you and you're ruining everything!"

She leaps to her feet, and tackles me. I'm so surprised by the ferocity of her attack that I don't manage to dodge in time, and we hit the ground. My head hits the floor with a loud thwacking noise and my vision goes cloudy. I'm barely aware of her pounding her fist into my temple and then she gets off me, running off.

I shakily sit up, my cheek aching and my head pounding. Black spots dance in front of my vision and as I stagger to my knees, I feel horribly dizzy. It takes a few moments for my head to adjust and for the nausea to die down enough that I can move more. Nia is the other end of the game area, laughing as she holds a flag up in the air, celebrating her win. Joseph is swinging Ella around, who's still laughing, even though we lost.

I stare at Nia, stunned by her actions. The hate in her voice and actions has left me confused and shocked. I never thought that she would be so obsessed with Joseph to hurt me like that. Jealousy is normal, I was jealous of Maren and her friendship with Joseph, but I would never hurt her. I feel shaken and not just by my injuries.

"Marina? You all right?" Ella calls as she begins to walk over. I get to my feet, trying to plaster a smile on my face, as I begin to heal myself. I stagger a little from the dizziness and then someone steadies me. Joseph looks at me, concerned, and slightly angry too.

"Nia, you didn't have to hit her so hard" he says, sounding disapproving. "It was only a game," he mutters angrily. There's also definitely concern in his eyes, concern towards me. I press my hands to my cheek and the cuts begin to heal, a bit of blood smudging on my palms. My head begins to clear as well, and I don't feel so horribly dizzy anymore.

"It wasn't her fault" I lie. "I just didn't want to fight back as you're fighting tomorrow…and she's a good fighter," I elaborate. The first part might have been the truth, but I don't tell him about Nia's viciousness. Joseph's face clears and even Nia looks a little shocked. She was probably expecting an accusation from me.

"At least we know we're prepared for tomorrow" Joseph says brightly. His hand that was gripping my arm slips around my back, so he's got his arm around me. I'm shocked but pleased, even when I see Nia's furious glare. I wonder what her upbringing was like to make her so angry, so determined to hurt people.

"You were always prepared," I tell Joseph. He laughs as Ella begins to make her way to another part of the gym, to get a drink of water. I also bet she's trying to get out of 'boring training'. Nia lingers nearby; despite a slightly pointed look that Joseph gives her. I suppress a smile, despite it being mean of me.

"Why don't we train together and see _how_ prepared I am?" he challenges, a competitive glint in his eyes. The same smile makes it's way on my face and I raise an eyebrow.

"Prepare to lose" I quote him. "Remember you're up against the 'mighty mog murderer'" I joke; using the words he once used to describe me. He clasps his chest, looking scared.

"How could I forget?" he gasps. "Please be gentle with me, O terrifying One" he says dramatically. I laugh, shoving him gently. We make our way over to some training mats, Ella sitting on a bench nearby, a smug smile on her face as she watches Joseph and I.

I see Nia storming out of the gym, a huge scowl on her face, and I know it's wrong, but I can't help but be a little pleased.

Xxx

**Adam**

The roof of the Tributes' tower is more beautiful than I thought it would be. Rows of flowerbeds lie in front of me, and the view of the Capital is stunning. The wind chimes gentle ring in the light breeze, but it's not annoying. It's so peaceful up here, the opposite of my torn up mental state.

I'm confused and torn and lost. I knew my father would make me pay for falling for Hannah and helping the Loric boy who Ivan tried to kill, and he has. It's no coincidence that both Ivan and I happen to be fighting Hannah in Round 2. It's also no surprise that her partner is a weak young boy of only 14. My father isn't subtle in his message to me: Hannah _will_ die.

But I don't want to kill her. The thought of her dying is as painful as the injuries I sustained at the hands of the mutts, and it's as bad as having my heart torn out, as dramatic as that sounds. I've gotten in too deep with her and I'm too attached; the thought of her dying is agony to me. But I can't see any other way out of it. There's simply no way that she'll live, not with my father wanting her dead.

"Mind if I join?" the voice is cold and clearly not asking my permission. I turn; not surprised to see Hannah here.

I came up here for a reason. I was hoping that she might sense me through our mental connection and might come to talk to me, even if she'll only shout at me for betraying her. My plan seems to have worked but I don't feel any joy when I see her cold face. There's a reason she hasn't been talking to me; she hates me.

"Hannah" I get up, annoyed at how light and _happy_ I feel to have her here. Even though she's staring at me as though I'm a piece of shit she stepped on. "I haven't heard from you and-"

"Don't even start" she raises a hand, rage on her face. "There's a reason I haven't contacted you, you bastard" her jaw works in anger. "You think I honestly want to _talk_ to you_?"_

"But I've missed you" I whisper, pathetically. She sneers in disgust, not looking moved by my words. Not that I expected her to be of course.

"If you really cared so much about me, then you would have let Stanley kill Ivan!" she yells at me. I flinch back, but I know she's right. I did the wrong thing, and she has every reason to be furious with me.

"Hannah-" I begin but she lunges out, grabbing my shirt and dragging me to my feet. Her hand is twisted in my shirt and her face is pressed close to mine. The rage in her eyes shocks me, silencing me. I don't try to push her off, I just let her shout at me, like I deserve.

"_Stanley could have ended everything with Ivan's death!" _she's screaming at me. _"He could have saved Loric that Ivan will go on to kill! You've ruined everything!"_

She pushes me away and I sprawl on the ground, my chest heaving. Hannah is pacing in front of me, frustrated tears building up in her eyes. The ground is rumbling a little from her earthquake legacy that she has, but she slowly begins to calm herself down and the trembling stops. My head is pounding, a tension headache building up in my temples. Hannah sits down on the ground, putting her head in her hands and then she begins to sob.

I can tell through our mental connection that she's not really crying about me. She's scared, scared of dying and she's grieving all the Loric that have died, especially her dead boyfriend Wade. She's stressed and seeing me has pushed her to the brink, especially because she's connected to me and she doesn't know how to break that link. I know she hates me, wants me to disappear but I still reach out and put my arm around her shoulder.

She buries her head in my neck, her tears wetting my neck. She doesn't exactly cling to me, but she doesn't push me away either and I feel a small smile appear on my face, despite her pain. I think she's pretending I'm Wade and not Adam.

"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble," I whisper softly. "I just didn't want him to die because he's my brother" Hannah doesn't reply but I can tell she's listening.

"The thought of him dying was as bad as when I thought you had died" I tell her. "I came to find you, you know. In the arena. I heard the mutts and I wanted to come and save you" Hannah is definitely listening now; she's pulled away and her eyes are locked on my face, her own face filled with doubt.

"I knew that mutts hate mogs and if I was there, that might be distraction enough for you to get to safety" I sigh. "And then later on, when Stanley was about to kill Ivan…he begged me for help. You don't know how rare that is Hannah. He's my brother despite everything, despite all the murdering he's done…I couldn't let him die" I sigh, my arm still wrapped around Hannah. Even though I may disgust her, I'm still enjoying the moment.

"I know Adam" she sighs. "It just…I thought I was getting somewhere with you. I thought you saw the injustice of everything"

I look earnestly at her. "I do see it…but what can I do Hannah? There's no war, nothing I can do," I'm almost pleading. "I know what my race is doing is wrong but I can't do anything" I expect her to snap back at me, calling me a coward but she chews on her lip, looking down.

"I know…I know I'm being unreasonable, expecting you to rebel" she sighs. "I should just be happy that I managed to show one mog the truth" she attempts a smile. It's weak and reluctant, but it's a smile nonetheless.

"And now we have to fight in Round 2" she continues, sounding defeated as she rubs her face, her eyes looking exhausted. I want to reach out, stroke her hair, but I know that's just a step too far.

"I won't let you die," I say fiercely. "I won't let Ivan kill you, no matter what my father orders" the words slip out before I can help it, and Hannah turns to me, her face icy.

"You father? What has he ordered?" I don't answer and she grips my shirt again, dragging me towards her threateningly. "_What orders?"_

I swallow nervously. "He wanted us to kill you. Ivan and me" I look down. "He…he knew that I…was attached" I finally get the words out, embarrassed. My cheeks flame and I look down, not wanting to meet Hannah's eyes. She must be able to read all of my feelings through our link.

She's silent, processing this new bit of information. I wonder if she knew that I liked her a little more than as a friend. I wonder if she knew how unwilling I was to kill her, how desperate I am to save her life. I wonder if she knows what an impact she's made on my life.

"And are you going to kill me?" she finally asks, sounding detached. If I didn't know better I'd say she doesn't care, but I can feel her fear through our link. That and I saw her breakdown earlier.

"Of course not" I say at once. "I'd never kill you Hannah" I sigh, resting my head in my hands. "But be careful. I might not kill you myself, but Ivan is under no such reservations. He _wants_ to kill you. Just don't try and put yourself in danger." I tell her. She's watching me, her eyes serious.

"I'm in danger, no matter what I do," she points out. I chuckle grimly, looking away from her eyes and at the Capital.

"Join the club," I tell her. "My father probably will get me killed if I don't kill you" I joke. "Or hide me somewhere where I will never be seen again"

Hannah laughs, a little grimly. "By the way, you better not kill my partner either. He's nice…doesn't deserve any of this shit" she grumbles. I nod, holding my hand out to shake it. I feel a bit ridiculous when she just stares at me, an eyebrow raised. I start turning red and then she reaches out, shaking it. I breathe a small sigh of relief.

"I won't," I promise. Hannah looks away from me, both of us facing the Capital. We have to go soon, before someone discovers us here together and before we get into any trouble.

"Maybe I wasn't wrong about you," she finally murmurs. "Maybe you are a decent guy after all…despite being a mog" she teases me, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks…I guess" I reply. She stands up, brushing off her trousers; that smile still on her face. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing.

"See you around mog boy" she smirks before turning and leaving me here by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! <strong>

**Please review!**


	37. Chapter 36 - Happiness

**Hi guys!**

**Once again a huge thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments you give me. I love them all so much and they're such a great support for me and the story! Thank you!**

**Also, I'm very sorry for not updating yesterday. I've been extremely busy with work (I didn't think I'd have so much to do! ) but from now on I will try and be better organised so I can update on a Saturday. **

**Answers to reviews:**

- **I know a lot of you don't like Sarah, and want Jix to happen at once, but for the moment Sarah is staying. I really hope that won't stop you from reading this story, and I will try to put more Jix moments in, but I think Sarah also brings a lot to the story too, even if she's hated a lot.**

**Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36 - Happiness<p>

**Marina – Day 5, Fight 5**

From the moment I met him, I knew Joseph was one of the happiest, most optimistic people I would ever meet but I always forget how brave that makes him. I never seem to remember how strong he's being by remaining happy and cheerful for my sake. But I know that after today I'll never forget his bravery.

He stands in front of me, a forced grin on his face as he says goodbye to us all. His fight is so close and he could be about to die, but you'd never know by the smile on his face. Nearby Nia is almost in tears, but Joseph is as happy as can be and my steady admiration for him continues to grow.

"You'll be fine," I tell him, my hand gripped in his. I can tell he's nervous under his show as his palms are sweaty, but I don't say anything about it. "You're a great fighter" I reassure him.

"Thanks Marina" his smile is tense. "I'll try my best…for you" he swallows, his throat working as he tries to control himself. Nia is wrapped up in her mentor's arms, as if trying to hide away from the fight.

"Tributes" a mog walks forward, looking annoyed. Joseph moves to go and seized by the sudden panic that I won't see him again, I stand up on tiptoes, pressing my lips against his cheek in a quick kiss.

"Good luck" I whisper and then turn away before I can see his face. Ella is watching me as I head over to her, a small smile on her lips, but I can see the fear in her eyes too. Neither of us wants to lose Joseph.

I don't watch as the doors grind open and Joseph and Nia leave the safety of the room for the fighting area. I don't watch as the doors close and the screen flickers to life, which will show the fight coming to life. I don't watch as Joseph's combatants walk into the arena.

But compulsion to watch Joseph and his fight forces me to finally turn to the screen. My heart is pounding and I can barely breathe, filled with a fear so real that Joseph will die in front of me. I couldn't bear it if he died. As if she knows my torment, Ella slips her hand into mine, squeezing my sweaty palm.

"He'll be ok. He's strong" her whisper barely meets my ears but it reassures me a little.

I watch, my heart in my mouth, as one of the mogs charges for Joseph. I can tell adrenalin is taking over and he's acting on instinct by the way he easily dodges the tackle, using his spear to knock the mog's away. Nia is facing off the other mog, a girl about the same age, but the real fight is between Joseph and the boy.

Joseph transforms into the giant lion creature that he is so fond of and the mog boy stumbles back a few paces, looking nervous. It's nice to see a mog looking terrified for once, and although my spite shocks me, I don't regret it. Joseph takes a few steps forward, batting away the spear that the mog boy throws at him.

Nia lunges forward and her dagger sinks into the arm of the mog girl. She swears and easily backhands Nia, who tumbles to the ground. Before the mog girl can sink her own dagger into Nia's chest, Joseph teleports over and swipes her away with one of his many paws. The mog girl is knocked away, where she collapses, apparently unconscious.

A smile makes its way onto my face. Joseph is doing well, like I should have known he would be. He's coping wonderfully and is simply toying with these mogs. I should have had more faith in him.

The mog boy picks himself back up, running for Joseph with his sword. The audience are cheering him on, clearly annoyed with the Loric boy's ability to turn into a giant monster that can't be beaten. The mog boy feints to the right, a clear trick, but unfortunately Joseph in his lumbering form falls for it. He moves to defend his right side, and the mog twists to the side and sinks his sword into Joseph's left side.

He roars in pain, immediately turning into a boy once more, and he falls to his hands and knees. A large red stain spreads across his shirt, dripping red droplets onto the ground. My hand flies to my mouth, muffling my cry of horror. My heartbeat picks up even more and adrenalin pounds through my veins, not that it'll do me any good.

Nia yells out in anger, jumping to her feet and running for the mog boy. She stands over Joseph protectively, her crush on Joseph causing her to make rash decisions. She raises her sword and charges for the mog boy, the same viciousness she showed towards me levelled at this mog boy. He's unprepared, the sword lying next to Joseph and all he has is his dagger.

Yet as Nia reaches him, he easily rips the sword out of her hands, his own cut and bloodied from grabbing the blade. He tosses it to the side and grabs Nia, pulling her into a headlock. Joseph staggers to his feet, shouting out, as the mog twists his hand into Nia's hair. She struggles meekly, her hands trying to prise off the mog's, but she's not strong enough. Joseph takes a few stumbling steps forward, shouting something.

The mog pulls Nia's head sharply to the side and there's a horrible snapping sound. She goes limp and a cannon goes off.

I feel numb as I watch Joseph shout out in horror, his face a mask of shock. I feel sick as Nia's small body is dumped on the sand as though she's nothing. I didn't like Nia but I never wanted her to die. I can't help but feel guilty, as though I was the cause of her death. As though I had a part to play, instead of just sitting here and watching helplessly.

"Oh my god" someone breathes in the room, but I don't turn to see who it is. My eyes are focused on Joseph, watching as he shakily picks up the sword that was Nia's. Nearby the mog girl is starting to get to her feet. I can only stare in horror as Joseph's two opponents face him, nowhere near as injured as he is.

The mog boy lunges for Joseph, but he teleports away, appearing a few feet behind the boy. Before the mog can react, Joseph stabs him in the heart, the blade going right through his body. The mog girl screams, and tries to run over, despite her obvious concussion, but it is already too late. A second cannon booms and the mog boy turns to ash.

Joseph staggers, his face twisted in pain and grief. The blood is steadily flowing down his side and I'm desperate to heal him. I want nothing more than him to be brought to safety where I can heal him and protect him. But he's got to kill the mog girl before that can happen. I'm very barely aware of my nails digging into my arms, causing tiny droplets of blood to appear.

The mog girl runs over, her grief turning to anger and she knocks into Joseph before he can teleport away. He falls to the ground with a cry of pain, the audience's cheers only just covering it. They both roll over and over, trying to kill the other first.

I can't help it, I really can't. Joseph is in such a bad way and I know that if I don't do something now that he's going to get killed and I can't bear that. Using telekinesis I yank the mog girl away from Joseph, knocking her onto her back. If Joseph is surprised he doesn't show it and everybody must just assume it's him that used the legacy, as no one reacts. He lunges for the dagger and this time it's his telekinesis that holds her down. He buries the dagger in her heart.

The cannon booms at once and the audience have a mixed reaction of delight and hatred. I don't care about them though; I just care about Joseph getting healed before he dies. The doors are opened hurriedly and then his mentor races out into the fighting area, clearly sharing my fear. I watch as Reynolds grabs Joseph, hefting him into his arms, not caring about all the blood. I'm barely aware that I've stood up, already heading for the doors.

Reynolds drags Joseph in, the boy half–dead in his arms. Blood is trailing on the floor and covering both Joseph and Reynolds, and I'm scared that it's already too late. But when I run forwards and press my hands against his wound, Joseph moans weakly. He's still alive.

I let my legacy take over, icy coldness racing through my body and out my fingers. It's strong and fast, Joseph's body absorbing the healing legacy quickly. The blood stops flowing and the muscles begin to knit together. I continue to press my hands against his side, ignoring his moan of pain and gritted teeth. The tendons stand out on his arms but I just don't care. I have to heal him.

Once I'm done I stagger back, dizzy from the huge amount of energy I had to use to heal him. He was so close to dying and I was barely able to save him. Someone grips my arm, Ella, and she helps me stand. That was probably one of the most serious wounds I've ever had to heal in my life and I feel exhausted.

"Time to go" Adelina gently takes my arm, helping me walk, Ella on my other side. I try to see where Joseph is, but Adelina leads me away, a sad smile on her face.

"You can talk to him later" she promises. "But you need to rest and so does he" I barely have time to protest before I'm led out of the room with the others tributes, Joseph still in the room behind me.

Xxx

I feel ridiculously nervous as I head into the infirmary, the box of chocolates in my hand. Joseph was brought here, earlier as he'd lost a lot of blood despite my healing and he needed a few transfusions. Only now, a few hours later, am I allowed to see him.

I head into the room, heading to the only occupied bed. Joseph lies there propped up on pillows, his face filled with thought. I can tell by his constant fidgeting that he's bored, but the mogs standing guard outside the room must prevent him from leaving. When he hears me coming over he looks up, a smile gracing his face at once.

"Hi" I hover nervously by the foot of his bed. "I, um, brought you some chocolates" I feel really stupid as I hold the box out. I thought it was a good idea at the time but now I just feel ridiculous.

"Great!" Joseph beams, reaching out for them eagerly. He looks genuinely happy to see me and I feel less idiotic as he takes the box, rifling through it at once. He pops a few into his mouth, munching on them happily. "Yum!" he grins. His teeth are stained brown from the chocolates but it's strangely endearing.

I crack a grin. "I'm glad you're feeling better," I tell him, drawing a chair closer. It's so good to see him looking healthy and happy, when he was so close to death earlier. Not for the first time am I thrilled with my legacy.

"All thanks to you" he offers me the box and I hesitantly take one, biting into it delicately. Flavour explodes across my tongue and for the first time I realise just how hungry I am. My stomach growls loudly and I blush at once, but Joseph simply laughs.

"Have more" he encourages, placing the box between us. "It's the least you deserve, after saving me and all that" he turns more serious.

"It was nothing" I shrug, a little embarrassed. Joseph reaches out and takes my hand, his eyes earnest.

"It meant everything to me" he says. "I thought I was going to die…and then you saved me, not giving a damn about how it would affect you" he smiles gratefully. I know he's talking about the telekinesis and I also know he won't tell anyone; he'll just pretend it was him. I look down, and reach for another chocolate to cover my shyness.

"Well don't you think I deserve more than chocolates then?" I look up, trying my best to imitate his teasing smile. Joseph claps a hand across his chest, pretending to look like I've wounded him.

"You're right! How could I think that was enough to thank you?!" he gasps dramatically. He clutches my hand and presses it to his cheek, my own heating up at his goofing around. "How can I _ever _repay you?"

I smile, looking away from his brilliant eyes and at the calm infirmary instead. There may be nothing between this boy and me but I'd still give anything to have moments like this. Both of us happy, both of us relaxed and safe.

"Promise me you won't die," I say at last, more serious than before. "Promise me you won't leave me" Joseph squeezes my hand, a soft smile on his face.

"Consider it done"

Xxx

**Maren**

I lie on the roof of the Training Centre, my hands lifted above me as I let my legacy take control. I'm swirling the clouds around, like a kid swirls their hands in a tray of paint, letting the colours merge together. There's a faint smile on my face and for the first time in a very long time, I'm content.

There's a soft bang as the door to the roof shuts, but I don't turn my head to see who it is. I can tell by the soft, hesitant footsteps and the nervous clearing of the throat that it's Sam. I let my hands drop back onto my stomach, turning my head so I can see him. He's standing in some scruffy jeans and a threadbare jumper, but the smile on his face lights him up.

"I'm sorry, I'm not disturbing you am I?" he frowns. I laugh lightly, sitting up. My freshly cut hair barely hangs around my face now and I have to resist the habit of brushing it behind my ear.

"If you were I would have told you by now" I reply. He chuckles, easing himself down so he sits next to me. "What's wrong? Is something going on?" I ask.

Sam smiles, looking out at the Capital. "I just wanted to talk" he shrugs. "We always used to talk in the arena and I missed it" he looks down at me. "And I guess I wanted to congratulate you on making it through to Round 3…despite all the drama" he smiles ruefully.

"Thanks" I look away, a little awkwardly. I know I promised Katarina that I would at least give him a go, but it's hard breaking old habits.

"So, uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" Sam stutters out. I know he's asking me out in a not-very-smooth way but I can't help but tease him, despite his obvious nerves.

"Hang out? We see each other all the time" I reply. Sam turns an even brighter red, his hands twisting in his lap.

"I meant, um, alone" he stutters. I smirk wickedly.

"Aren't we doing that now?" when he doesn't reply I begin to laugh, reaching out and gently shoving his arm. "I'm kidding Sam," I say in a much nicer tone.

Sam's cheeks calm a little, but he's still red. "Ok, so that wasn't my smoothest move" he shrugs. "But will you? Hang out with me?" he looks at me hopefully, but at the same time he looks prepared for a rebuff.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "What kind of things would you plan on doing? John/Sarah things?" I can't help but ask. John and Sam clearly get on, but Sam's had to hear a lot of my frustration over my useless partner. John and Sarah's relationship has been a topic for our conversations many a time.

"Would that be so bad?" Sam peeks at me before looking away. I can't help but admit that he looks adorable in his worn clothes with one of the many geeky shirts that he loves.

"I don't want a John and Sarah thing with you" I say bluntly. Too bluntly. Sam looks crestfallen and stumbles to his feet, his hands twisted in his shirt.

"Oh...oh crap" he splutters. "Man, this is awkward" he looks like he's about to bolt and I reach out, gently placing my hand on his arm.

"Sam, wait!" I say. I try to smile kindly at him, but that's never really been me. "I meant that I don't want that lovey-dovey crap that they have. That's not me" I furrow my brow in annoyance. I'm not saying what I want to clearly enough.

"I understand" Sam says and I can see that he does. He knows what I feel, even if I'm confused about my own feelings. That's why I've always liked Sam. He's gentle and kind and most of all understands me.

"I just…I can't afford a distraction. Not whilst the Games are going on," I sigh. "Maybe when we're safe, maybe then things can be different" I run a hand through my hair. Sam smiles, reaching out and taking my hand. I don't pull away.

"I can wait…If that's what it takes, I'll wait," he promises. I laugh weakly, shaking my head in amusement.

"Oh Sam" I say fondly. "You really shouldn't have to. You deserve someone better than me" I sigh. Sam looks like he wants to disagree but I just shake my head, silencing him. I don't want to hear his high opinion of me when I don't deserve it.

"So you'll promise that once we've won" Sam doesn't even sound unsure of success. "Once we're safe that you'll give me a chance"

I look at his dear, familiar face and I can't find it in me to say no. And then I imagine a world where I can live in luxury and without fear, where I can sleep as much as I like and train whenever I want and spend time with those I'll come to love. I'd like to live in a world like that.

"I promise," I agree and Sam's smile lights up the darkness.

Xxx

I stand at the foot of Joseph's bed, a smirk on my face as he stares forlornly at the ceiling. He's playing up his stay in the infirmary, not that I'm falling for it. Marina though, bless the girl, seems to be worried around him and something tells me that's why he's playing up so much. He seems to like her attention.

"I'm hungry" Joseph's sigh is dejected. "I could do with some food…something hot" I can see him looking hopefully at Marina. I'm silently wishing that she doesn't fall for it but she's up on her feet at once, looking concerned.

"What would you like?" she asks kindly. I roll my eyes at Joseph and I can see him trying to hide a smile at his success.

"I don't mind. When I'm this hungry I'm not fussy" he sighs again and Marina hurriedly scampers out of the room, both Joseph and I watching her. The minute she's gone I move to her seat, punching his leg hard.

"Ow!" he exclaims, adopting a wounded air. "What was that for?!" he demands. I smirk at him, taking the seat.

"So that you have a real injury to complain about," I retort. "She's not your servant" Joseph simply grins.

"It's nice having someone fuss over me" he defends himself. "Besides, I like having her as company"

"So you sent her off for food?" I raise an eyebrow. Joseph smiles sheepishly, that ever present cheerful glint in his eyes. I always feel happy and in a good mood when I'm with him; his happiness is infectious.

"I _am_ hungry!" he protests. "Besides, I would do the same for her!" I snicker, enjoying teasing him. His crush on Marina is a delicate spot for him, one I love to tease him about. If he's anything like the rest of us, he has no experience with crushes at all.

"Wow, that's practically a declaration of love" I chuckle. He blushes, looking away from my gaze. He opens his mouth and then shuts it, deciding against whatever he was going to say.

"Shut up" he mumbles. "And don't say anything to her about it" I don't know whether he's talking about playing up for her attention or his crush. Maybe both.

"Oh trust me, I'd never. This is far too fun for me to end it all" I grin wickedly. Joseph rolls his eyes, trying to glare at me but failing big time.

"So why _are _you here?" he asks me, turning more serious. I can see the emotional scars of today's fight etched into his weary face. The death of his partner will hit him hard, I can tell. He'll feel guilty, most likely, even though he couldn't have done anything.

"Because I wanted to make sure you were ok," I say truthfully. I don't add that I had nothing better to do because that's a bit cruel and he's had a tough day. Despite his cheery exterior I can tell that all he wants at the moment is company and someone to look after him. He seems to hate being alone.

"I'm sorry about your partner, Nia," I add. "You should know there was nothing else you could have done" I reassure him. Joseph looks away, his face turning dark and serious. I feel bad for his mood change, but I had to say it. He shouldn't blame himself.

"I know" he sighs, looking down at his hands. "I just…she was only 15 and I'm older…I should have been protecting her" he shakes his head and I can see him blinking back tears. I reach out and gently take his hand.

"And get yourself killed in the process?" I raise an eyebrow. "And how do you think that would have affected Marina? Ella?" he winces a little at that. "Sometimes you have to be selfish Joseph"

"I was being selfish though," he says after a while. "I was doing everything I could to survive and…and I forgot about Nia. Yet she tried to save me and-" he stops, his voice choking and a tear slips down his cheek. He looks broken.

"The only person" I say slowly. "Who got Nia killed was the mog. It was him, not you," I say fiercely. "Avenge her death, mourn her if you need to. But don't blame yourself"

Joseph looks up, a flicker of self-doubt in his eyes, as if what I said finally got through to him. He opens his mouth, and then closes it again and I jump in to drive the point home. I need to make him see that self-hatred and guilt isn't worth it.

"Nia's death, as horrible as it was, helped you live. Enjoy the life you've earned to keep," I say earnestly. Joseph's face clears and he nods, looking a lot more resolute now. He won't be completely guilt-free, it'll take time, but this is a start. I lean back relieved, when I hear a clatter by the door.

Marina enters the room, the tray of food in her arms, piled high with food. She reminds me of a mother hen in a way, making sure that everyone is ok and not injured and fed. I admire that in her; admire her kindness and compassion that most of us refuse to feel anymore. I admire her ability to not be spiteful no matter what life has thrown at her. I lost that ability years ago.

"Here, I brought you some-" she stops talking when she sees me sitting in her spot, my hand still in Joseph's. A blush makes its way onto her cheeks and her face falls. "Oh, um, sorry, um" she stutters, embarrassed.

"Joseph was moping," I say lightly, standing up and taking the food from her. She needs to see that nothing is going on with Joseph and I; in fact the thought almost makes me laugh. "He wanted you here, not me. Apparently I was depressing him," I tell her, trying to make her laugh.

Marina looks a little happier, even if still a little confused, especially when Joseph flashes her that charming smile of his. She settles down into the seat, passing him the tray of food that he takes excitedly. I pat her shoulder as I turn to go, trying to make her feel better. I've had enough of relationship drama for one day; I'm off to bed.

"Maren" Joseph calls as I reach the exit.

"Yeah?" I turn to face him.

"Thanks for talking and listening to me" he smiles at me. "I needed that"

I nod and then turn to go, amused by the sight of him and Marina. They're surrounded by piles of food; Marina eagerly tucking into some as well. They look like they're about to have a kid's sleepover with a midnight feast spread in front of them and I can't help but smile for them.

We all deserve a little happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, loads of you are going to hate me for the SamSix moment but it really doesn't mean anything. Don't worry, Jix is still happening but I want to drag it out, and develop it into more than a fast-paced 'love at first sight thing'. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	38. Chapter 37 - Getting Stronger

**Hi guys!**

**Again, a late update. I think at this point I'll promise to update at the weekend but I can't guarantee the date. I'm really not lying, there is just so much work to do at uni and it's very depressing :(**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I really love them all so much and thank you!**

**Answers to reviews – **

- **Eight/Joseph is definitely not dying in my story. I would die too :/**

- **Guest – I say this every time: I _will_ do Jix. But I'm not going to suddenly put it in because it won't make sense to do such a major character change and the two don't even know each other that well. I will also not kill Sarah at the time being, but she won't be around forever. Please just be a little patient, because I'm going to start building up Jix from now on but it won't be a sudden gradual change. **

**Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37 – Getting Stronger<p>

**Stanley – Day 6, Fight 6**

"Just don't do anything stupid" Sandor says, standing in front of me. He looks slightly concerned, as though worried I'm going to mess up, but I know better. This is my moment. This is the moment I've been waiting for.

I snort derisively, looking for my partner instead of replying to him. He knows how I feel. Ella stands nearby, shaking a little as Marina holds her in a hug. But when she breaks free to come to me her face is determined and her jaw is set. She's brave for her age.

"Come on kid, time to go," I tell her gently. She swallows but nods, her weapons clutched in her hands. Her knuckles have gone white from her tight grip.

"Look after her" Marina says as she passes me to go to her seat. I don't need to reassure her; after spending time with Ella I've grown protective over her. I won't let anything happen to her, even if that means endangering myself.

The doors begin to slowly creak open, the sandy fighting area coming into view. I feel a hot breeze on my face, whipping sand into my eyes, but I blink it away quickly. The roar of the crowd washes over me as we begin to walk to the centre of the arena. Ella walks steadily next to me and I'm filled with a fierce, strong pride.

"Just stay behind me no matter what" I tell her in a low voice as I spot our combatants coming for us. They look serious, their confidence potentially knocked from the earlier fights. Or maybe it's me.

"Unless they try to hurt you," Ella whispers back, her eyes wide as she stares around. We come to a stop, the doors shutting behind us, and our enemies ahead. I'll let them make the first move. Let them think they have the upper hand.

It doesn't take long for them to start. They stand opposite us too, trying to wait us out but the roar of crowd pushes them forward. The girl begins to run first, her partner lightly following her to watch her back. A feral grin makes its way onto my face as I step forward to meet them. Ella keeps back; she knows I want my space and she knows it's safer to stay behind.

The mog girl sends a spear flying but instead of dodging or knocking it away with telekinesis, I catch it with my right hand. I spin it in my hand, still running and I hear the crowd cheer at my show. I might as well entertain them whilst killing these mogs.

I throw the spear hard and the boy barely has time to move out of the way. It grazes his arm, making him fall to his knees, and then it's just the girl in front of me. She lunges for me with a punch, but I grab her fist. I spin her around, pulling her arm painfully behind her back and she cries out in pain. I hear a snapping sound and she screams louder.

Something hits my back, not very hard, and I turn to see the mog boy back on his feet. I throw a punch to his face, but he blocks it, and a flash of pain streaks up my arm. I don't let it unsettle me though and I kick out at his legs, but again he dodges.

That's when the mog girl manages to get to her feet, despite the pain in her arm, and throws herself at me. Having to fend off two mogs throws me, and I barely miss her tackle. By dodging her I fall into the mog boy's range and that's when he socks me. Right in the nose.

I fall to the ground, blood running down my face, and my nose burns with pain. I spit out blood onto the sand, rolling out of the way of the mogs' kicks and I lightly jump to my feet again. I'm grinning, an exhilarated smile that only comes with the joy of a fight and the sight of blood. I feint to the right and the mog boy falls for it, and I lunge to the left, smacking him in his face. He falls to the ground but he doesn't get up as quickly as I did.

The mog girl's arm hangs limply at her side but she still manages to jump forwards, her sword raised. I skip out of the way; using telekinesis to wrench the weapon out of her arms and I throw it to the ground. I'm barely breaking a sweat in this fight and as the girl tries to get me again, this time with the dagger, I easily throw her to the ground.

I'm barely aware that I'm laughing as both of them try again and again to come at me. The boy is better but simply because he's uninjured. But the girl is determined and again and again I have to knock her back down. When I get a scratch down my arm I grunt in pain but ignore it. When I'm hit in the eye I simply get back up again. I laugh the whole time.

The boy lunges for me one last time, still sweating and panting. He's exhausted whereas I'm ready for anything. But it's time to end now, the crowd's cheering and shouting it getting on my nerves and Ella will want to go back to safety. I grab the mog's arm as he tries to tackle me and then I pull him into an easy headlock. My hands twist into his hair as he desperately punches my side, maybe fracturing a few ribs. I grunt in pain but easily twist his head sharply to a side.

There's a large cannon boom as he explodes into ash. I cough and take a few steps away, a mad grin on my face. I can taste blood and ash in my mouth and I wipe my hands on my dirty clothes. I barely feel the pain from my wounds.

There's a scream of anger and I turn to see the mog girl, looking horrified and furious at the remains of her partner. She staggers forward towards me, as if to attack me, but then lunges for the dagger at her feet. I snort disdainfully, about to make a move towards her, when she snatches it up and throws it.

But not towards me. Not anywhere near me. Towards Ella.

I'm frozen at this turn of events, my mouth open in horror. The dagger slices through the air straight for Ella but then as if by instinct she throws her arms up with a cry. The dagger stops inches from her heart. Her mouth drops open and her wide eyes meet mine.

She's just got a legacy. She's got her _first_ legacy.

Relief that she's all right floods through me, almost making me dizzy, but I get a grip on myself before the mog has a chance to attack again. I grab a sword with telekinesis, racing for the girl. The girl's death is short and quick; she's so shocked by Ella's legacy that she doesn't seem to realise me charging for her with the sword. It sinks into her neck, turning her into ash instantly.

The cannon booms but I ignore the audience and the opening doors that means safety. I reach Ella and not caring that everyone's watching, I pull her into my arms and swing her around. She's laughing, still shocked, but delighted too and her arms wrap around me tightly. The crowd seem to love our celebration because I'm almost deaf from the cheering as I put her down. They don't even seem to care that I killed their own tributes.

"You're a Garde!" I tell her, proud of her. "You've got a legacy kid!" I ruffle her hair and she laughs, light on relief like me. She looks a bit dazed, as though she can't believe that just happened.

I'm still buzzing from the fight and the adrenalin is still rushing through me. But I'm starting to calm down a little and what I've just done sinks in. I don't feel bad at all, killing mogs is the least they deserve, but I realise how easily I could have died. It's good that I go into a zone when I'm killing otherwise I'd probably be terrified of dying every second. I wonder how annoyed Sandor will be when I see him.

The audience are still cheering as we enter the small waiting room and then we're swamped with noise and people. Ella's mentor scoops her up and swings her around just like I did, clearly as proud of her as I am. Everyone is rushing forward to talk to Ella, to congratulate her on her new legacy. I stand back, watching with a proud grin, when there's a soft touch on my arm.

Marina stands next to me, a proud, soft smile on her face as she watches Ella. I bet I have an identical expression on my face. Sandor is making his way towards me, looking relieved and a bit annoyed. I wonder how many times I've worried him in the course of these games and I feel a sheepish grin make it's way on my face.

"Thanks" Marina says, her voice a soft whisper. I look down at her, feeling like we're a secret team, made to protect Ella. Not that she really needs it after her display earlier.

"You don't have to thank me" I reply. Sandor comes forward and pulls me into a hug, muttering about how worn his nerves are because of me. My cheeks hurt from my grinning.

"I know" Marina murmurs. "You love her just as much as I do," she says as she moves away to hug Ella.

I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Xxx

**John**

"So do you have any advice? Or are you just going to stare at that leaflet all day?"

Sam looks up, a bit dazed as I scowl at him in exasperation. His glasses are crooked on his nose and he looks as though he's being pulled out of a deep sleep. He begins to blush, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry" he grins sheepishly. "I was reading" the tips of his ears are pink and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of got that" I chuck a pillow at him good-naturedly and he lets it hit his back, clearly too lazy to move.

"You should read it though" Sam chuckles, flipping over a page of the tacky leaflet. "It's so funny. It's these crazy Loric guys who write these crappy magazines about aliens" he snorts as he tries to find a page.

"Oh yeah?" I try to be interested. Sam has to deal with my shit all day long; I might as well try and get involved in something that interests him.

"Like this one" he grins as he scans it. "Apparently a contentious race called the Centuri live in the centre of Earth's core and every time they get into a Civil War, there's a natural disaster…like a tsunami or an earthquake"

We both laugh at that because we know there aren't any alien races called Centuri, and Earth, our nearest neighbour in the solar system doesn't have any races in its core. I reach over and pluck the tacky paper from Sam's hand, reading the cover of the magazine.

"_They Walk Among Us_" I read and then roll my eyes. "What a terrible name. If they're talking about the mogs, that's pretty obvious" Sam snorts and takes it back, flicking to another page.

"It's supposed to mock Earth and how they don't believe in aliens, but mogs secretly work there" Sam explains. "But I swear, like every time I read the new edition the editor has to explain that" he rolls his eyes. "I think they should just choose a new name" he grins. I don't join in though; something is troubling me.

"Wait, mogs are on Earth?" I frown. Sam turns more serious, nodding his head. Earth is the next habitable planet apart from Mogadore sand the thought that it could be in danger from the mogs worries me. Humans don't even know about aliens; how are they supposed to fight an alien attack?

"Oh great" I mutter, putting my head in my hands. "Why are the mogs doing that? They have everything they need on Lorien," I point out. Sam looks around, a little nervously and then chucks the leaflet on the floor, clearly done with it.

"It's called being greedy" he tells me. "But they have a fancy name for it: The Great Expansion" he rolls his eyes. "They want to take over the universe and every planet in it and say it's their right," he snorts.

I sigh and change the subject. The thought of mogs ruling the universe is a depressing one. "I'm surprised that magazine is allowed to be published," I say. Sam shrugs, chewing on his fingernails. It's a bad habit of his, but there's no point stopping it if we're going to die any day.

"Why not?" he replies. "It doesn't undermine the mogs' rule or anything. Just filled with nerdy theories for geeks like me," he grins, proud of that.

"I can't believe you buy into any of those theories" I tease him. He laughs, shuffling a little on the sofa next to me. We're in my rooms, chilling, even though we should be training. But I'd rather have a break, even if that could endanger my chances of survival in Round 3.

"If you didn't have a girlfriend, you'd believe in them just like I would" he teases me. "We'd be working for this magazine, coming up with crappy theories and doing rubbish copying and paste jobs for the print job" he grins. I roll my eyes again, chucking the leaflet onto the glass table.

"Talking about my girlfriend…" I grin at Sam's wary face. He's probably wondering what the best way to escape is. "I think Sarah's going to break up with me" I worry.

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, I can totally see that coming" sarcasm drips off his voice and I smile a little. "Why would you think that?" he asks, interested.

"Because she knows our relationship is causing issues with Henri and me and you know how nice she is! She doesn't want to be the problem! So she thinks breaking up is the right thing to do," I groan. Sam laughs, despite the seriousness of the conversation.

"She won't break up with you," he tells me. "_Not_ if you sort things out with Henri" he adds. I sigh, still annoyed with my mentor. But I feel bad most of all. I threw him against a wall with telekinesis; how am I supposed to apologise after that? How am I supposed to rekindle our old relationship?

"You know, you could beg for forgiveness" he grins. He seems to understand my reservations. "Bring him flowers, cook him a meal…" Sam grins and I shove him with telekinesis, making him howl with laughter.

"Shut up!" I groan. He continues to chuckle, that annoying grin of his still on his face.

"So if I do make up with Henri…" I begin slowly. "Then you think things will still work with Sarah and I?" Sam stands up, stretching his arms out. He looks more serious now, looking at me kindly.

"John, you're being ridiculous. Nothing is ever going to go wrong between you and Sarah. I don't think you need to worry at all" he reassures me. "Come on, let's get out of here. Your relationship issues or lack of them is boring me" he jokes. I laugh and stand up, shoving him lightly. Being the skinny, light thing he is he nearly falls over and I have to steady him with telekinesis.

"Any improvements with Maren?" I ask him as we wander aimlessly down the corridor. It's pretty grim to realise this will be my life if I survive Round 3. I'm going to get bored. A lot.

"Well she's promised to maybe give it a go after the Games" Sam shrugs, looking wistful. "But she's the kind of girl that you'd rather just have in your life, relationship or not" he smiles. I nod, knowing what he means. I'd rather know Sarah, even if we're just friends, than not know her at all.

"But you don't think anything will happen?" I ask, feeling a bit disappointed for him. I know he likes her and he deserves someone like her. Maybe someone better than her.

"Probably not…but then I've always known that" he shrugs. He looks a bit upset, a bit hurt but there's acceptance in his face too. He's a realist after all.

"You'll find someone else," I promise him, patting his shoulder. Sam grins, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, hope's not lost yet. The Games aren't over yet and then Maren may suddenly change" he jokes. I laugh at the thought but nod. I'll support Sam, no matter what.

"Man, this time last year I was just worrying about getting through Round 1, never mind worrying about a girl" Sam chuckles. "How times change," he adds. I nod, agreeing with him.

"I wonder what we'll be doing this time next year…if we live" I murmur. Sam looks up at me, an odd look on his face.

"I don't think we want to know" he sighs.

I couldn't agree more.

Xxx

**Maren**

It's very early in the morning when I enter the gym; the sun has only just risen in the sky. I expect the gym to be empty, and I relish the idea of the huge room all to myself with the equipment there just for me. But when I enter the gym, the lights are already on and a figure is already attacking the punching bags.

At first I don't recognise her. With her hair tied back and her usual gentle expression filled with determination, Marina looks different. But as the door slams shut behind me, she whirls around in shock and it's the shy Marina I've gotten to know that greets me.

"Maren" she breathes a sigh of relief. "You scared me" she shakily tucks some hair behind her ear, starting to look self-conscious about being caught out by me. I grin, and dump my water bottle on the bench by the door, heading over to her. I guess I don't mind sharing the gym with her; better than someone like Stanley.

"Sorry" I grin sheepishly. "Didn't realise you'd be in here. It's like, really early. What time did you get here?" I ask curiously. She blushes, looking a little flustered.

"I don't know" she shrugs. "A few hours ago?" she guesses. I feel impressed by her dedication, especially because even I wouldn't consider getting up any earlier just to train. Or maybe she just wanted to be alone like I did.

"You still up for training or are you going to get something to eat?" I ask her. She shrugs again, fiddling nervously with her ponytail.

"Um, I'm not that good" she stutters. "I don't think you'd find training with me any fun," she murmurs. I smile good-naturedly, punching her gently in the arm to loosen her up.

"I don't know, you managed to get through Round 2 without surrendering" I tease her. "_I_ might be at a disadvantage here" I joke. She smiles nervously but nods all the same, heading over to the training mats.

We both take up fighting stances, and I notice that her position is sloppy, as if she's copying me. I lash out at once for her right cheek but she dodges out of the way, stumbling a little. I lash out again, this time for her left side and she moves again, but slower. My fist grazes her waist and she stumbles. I grab her arm and then throw her to the mats easily. She looks dazed.

"Sorry" I apologise, feeling bad at once. I hadn't thought it would be so easy to knock her down. She scrambles to her feet, her cheeks flaming in shame.

"That's all right" her voice is hushed, and her eyes are lowered. I think back on her sloppy technique and how she didn't seem to have an idea of what to do.

I remember in her fight that there'd been a lot of messy tackles and telekinesis use. It had done the trick, she'd won, but she'd never been particularly good at hand-to-hand combat. And in the arena, from what I've seen in the few clips I've watched, she was mostly running, mostly using that bow and arrow of hers. She's never fought hand-to-hand before. Not like I have. I wonder if she's never been trained in it at all.

"Hasn't your mentor shown you how to fight?" I finally ask her. She doesn't blush, honestly I think her cheeks are red enough as it is, but she looks very embarrassed.

"No" she finally sighs. "She didn't want to train me" she chews on her lip.

I feel appalled. What kind of mentor lets their tribute go into the arena without any type of basic training? It's terrible to let someone be that defenceless and ready to die. It also explains why Marina's technique is bad but she's very good at messy fights. She's used to getting through fights with basic instinct and a lot of struggling.

"Well let me help then," I say. She looks up hopefully, and I smile, feeling strangely protective over her. Like an older sister, even though she's the older one.

"You stand like this" I correct her position at once, raising her fists and adjusting her legs. "So that you have the best chance of dodging either way. And your fists should be shaped, no not like that" I ball up my fist to show her. "Like that, yeah, that's right. So you don't hurt yourself"

"Ok" Marina looks slightly awkward in her new position but she holds it, looking determined. I stand in front of her, adopting the same position. "Now what?"

"You watch your opponent _the whole time"_ I tell her. "Never keep your eyes off them. Body language never lies and it gives away their move. Once you know what they're going to do, respond. Dodge, or block, or attack" I instruct her. She nods.

"So, if I were to attack you like this" I move forward very slowly, my right fist aimed for her face. "Then you should move to the left" she does as I tell her, looking a little clumsy. "And then try to hit my stomach"

"Why?" she asks, hesitating. I smile, still holding my fist out. She's moved out of the way now, just like I told her to.

"Because it's undefended and it winds the opponent," I tell her. She nods and then moves as if to hit my stomach. I block it with my other arm.

"But now look, both my arms are occupied and I would be unbalanced from the momentum of my punch not hitting you" I tell her. "So the best thing to do is attack with your other fist, preferably for the face, or if not, go for the knees" she nods, concentrating hard.

"So that they give way?" she guesses. I nod and she lightly kicks out, as if to knock my feet out from under me. I dodge, but just because I know what she's doing.

"Even though I moved, you've still got me on the defence" I tell her. "My arms will be raised for defence, not attack and there _will_ be a weak spot," I tell her. She nods, watching me closely, as if to find the weak spot. "You just have to find it"

"Ok" she nods again and then lowers her hands. "I guess there's a lot more than that?" she grins ruefully. I laugh and grin, lowering my hands.

"Right. But let's do that mini fight much faster now" I tell her. "Let's see if you've learnt form it" She takes position again, her technique perfect this time.

I lunge out with my right hand, really quickly, but she dodges to the left like I told her. She stumbles at the speed of her movement and I try another punch, but she dodges again. She's steadier that time and like I told her to, she lashes out at my stomach. I easily block but then her foot hits my knees, not the blow to my face like I expected her to do, and my left knee gives way. I stumble too and that's when she socks me in the face.

It's a beautiful moment. One moment I'm ready to dodge, ready to overwhelm her and then the next her fist hits my nose and I'm sent flying back. My head hits the mat and my vision goes cloudy. I hear her yelp my name and then she's next to me, pressing her hands to my nose. I think I'm laughing.

"That's what I'm talking about!" I grin up at her, proud of her. "_That_ was a punch!"

Her healing legacy takes hold and I can feel the blood stop flowing. The bones in my nose begin to reform and the tissue knots together. It's painful but I'm just glad that she's got the hang of fighting. She keeps saying sorry over and over but I just ignore her. That was awesome!

She helps me stand, looking a little shy about hitting me but I can tell she's pleased. I clap her on the back as we head to the door, about to get some food before we can start training again. I'm going to make her a fighter.

"And another thing Marina" I tell her, still grinning, as we leave the room. She looks at me curiously, still a little confused about what she just did. She should be proud of herself. I am. I feel like there's a close bond between us, like we're really good friends, despite not knowing each other for long.

"Yeah?" she furrows her brow.

"_Never _underestimate your opponent"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! There was a bit of foreshadowing in one of the POVs, I wonder if you guys can guess it! <strong>

**Please review!**


	39. Chapter 38 - Growing Close

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you once more for all the reviews and all the support you've given me. Also, thank you for being so understanding about my later updates now that I've been at Uni. I really appreciate your patience! Thank you!**

- **I will do some Nine/Eight/Four bro time later on because who doesn't love a good bromance? xD**

- **For the moment I won't write an Eight POV but I won't rule it out for the future. I just find it more interesting to not make his feelings perfectly obvious.**

- **The chapters are one behind the chapters numbers stated because I wrote a prologue right at the very beginning :D**

- **More Navrina moments? Well, if you insist :P**

**Hope you read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38 – Growing Close<p>

**Adam – Day 7, Fight 7: Final Fight**

My father stands in front of me, impossibly tall and impossibly stern. I feel tiny compared to him, especially when he fixes his gaze on me. He's usually hard to read but today I can easily see the anger and disappointment.

"You _will_ kill her," he tells me. "You know the consequences if not" he tells me coldly. I swallow nervously, not sure what to say but Ivan swaggers up, an annoyingly confident look on his face.

"Sure we will father" he grins. "She won't know what hit her" he cracks his knuckles, as if to look intimidating but I think he just looks stupid. Maybe that's just because I don't think he's so amazing anymore, not like I used to when I was younger.

I feel sick. Any minute now I'm about to face Hannah and according to Father, I _have_ to kill her. But after our chat the other day, how can I? How can I kill her when I'm not sure what my feelings for her are, although I'm sure they're not the normal mog-Loric feelings. Yet how can I _not_ kill her in front of an arena full of people and cameras that are broadcasting to the whole of Lorien? Especially with my father on the sidelines, watching the whole thing.

"Adam?" my father is still watching me. "Will you?" he asks, knowing there's no way I can refuse him. I swallow again, my throat and mouth incredibly dry. My feels are shaking and I hope he can't see how weak I feel.

"Yes" I whisper softly. My father claps me on the shoulder, as if trying to act friendly but I can see the disappointment in his cold, black eyes. I shudder and slip out from under his hand and he turns away, still looking hard.

Ivan is waiting for the door to open, lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. His weapons look like a deadly extension of his arm and I remember the friendly-looking boy that was Hannah's partner, that's going to have to face Ivan if my plan works. I feel sick again as I go to join him, the weapons probably looking ridiculous in my hands.

"Oh man" he bounces on his feet. "This is gonna be great. No hard feelings if I kill her, right?" he's grinning as though he's getting a present for his birthday, something we don't even celebrate. I don't answer.

The doors begin to open and Ivan sets off at once, much to the delight of the crowd. He's been their poster boy for this year's games and his enthusiasm is seen as normal, not wrong. Unlike him, I keep back, dragging my feet almost nervously as I follow Ivan. I can see Hannah and her partner, Hannu, already in the centre of the arena. Hannu looks nervous but determined, the weapons gripped tightly in his hands.

Ivan sets off in a run at once for the both of them, but I hang back, as if to watch his back. I know my father will know better and so will Hannah. Hopefully. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should help Hannah, but then that'll end in my death. Do I want to die? Of course not. But then I don't want to kill Hannah.

As I'm thinking this, Ivan leaps for Hannu, knocking the boy onto his back. Hannah rips him off with telekinesis, and she stands in front of her younger partner, looking angry and determined. I can feel her fury through the bond, her excitement at the prospect of killing Ivan. I begin to move forwards, as if wanting to join in on the fight, but I really want to be miles away, in my room. I feel like I'm walking through sludge; every step is hard to take.

Ivan throws himself at Hannah, but the ground beneath us begins to rumble and move, like someone is shaking it. I know this is Hannah's legacy and I fall to the ground, unable to stand. Ivan is shouting curses, trying to free his dagger from his belt. I simply try and focus on standing again.

Hannah finally stops, whether from exhaustion or because she wants to fight face-to-face I don't know. I leap to my feet and race for her, knowing that this will be a good distraction. I need to look as though I'm fighting and Hannah won't try and kill me. Hopefully… if she understands my plan.

If she knows my plan, she doesn't look like she does because the hit I receive to my face is seriously painful. I stagger back, annoyed, and then lash out at her, striking her in the side. We circle each other, our faces twisted up into scowls, and then she lunges for me. We hit the sand, dust rising around us and choking me. Hannah pounds her fists into me and it feels real and angry.

"Stop," I choke, coughing on the sand. I can't hear Ivan but I hear Hannu grunting as he fights something. Must be my violent brother and I feel a twinge of guilt. I hope Ivan won't kill him.

"You bastard" she grunts, her hands making their way around my neck. Panic and fear races through me, and I struggle even harder. She really is going to kill me. Was the other day just a show? My knees kick her viciously in the stomach but she doesn't seem to notice; she's focused on strangling me.

"What have I done?" I gasp out. She snorts, almost angrily, and I manage to hit her across the face. The blow is so strong that she's sent rocketing back and she lands nearby, gasping. Blood runs down her face and I stare at her, stunned by what I just did.

"You-" she gets up, her face twisted in anger, but she's stopped by a scream. We both turn at once, horror filling the mental bond between us. Both her horror and mine.

Ivan is holding Hannu by the throat and it's like I can suddenly see everything in a few short seconds. Hannu stares at Hannah, panic clear on his face. He's only about 14, with a friendly, welcoming face. His weapons are all on the ground, scattered around and useless. He tries to say something, as if to plea for his life, and then Ivan stabs him straight in the heart.

Hannah screams. A cannon goes off. Hannu collapses at once, falling limply to the ground. Hannah stumbles as she gets to her feet, hatred and grief streaming through our mental connection. She lunges for Ivan, who backhands her at once, and she tumbles to the ground next to me. Her eyes meet mine and there's nothing but hatred.

"You're nothing," she whispers to me. I recoil from her, like she slapped me, and that's when Ivan lunges forwards.

He grabs her by her hair, and she screams, dragged up by his grip. I can see the sword in his hand and I know this is it, my worst nightmare about to come true. Ivan was never like me; he meant to kill her. He never bluffed. Hannah struggles, attempting to use her legacy, but her panic makes her shaky and her legacy fails her. Ivan grins, a cruel glint in his eyes as he looks at me.

"We told father we'd do it," he laughs, quietly enough so that only Hannah and I can hear. Everything changes at that. I stand up, shakily, aching all over from Hannah's vicious hits, but my fury steadies me. Hannah's desperately trying to fight Ivan off but he's too strong.

"Wait!" my voice rings out. It's like I'm watching my body, watching myself do something that I have no control over. "She surrendered! I granted her clemency! You're breaking the rules Ivan!"

I don't know who looks at me with more hatred: Ivan or Hannah. The audience are screaming insults at me and then Ivan throws Hannah down onto the ground, furious with me, with her. She lands in a heap but scrambles up, quickly as if waiting for a trick. Ivan chucks his sword onto the ground and then storms off towards the doors, swearing under his breath. He knows he can't fight my claim, not in front of the whole arena.

Hannah stares at me, stunned, as I pass her and scamper after Ivan. I'm furious with myself for what I did; Father will kill me. But at the same time I'm relieved that she's alive and that despite everything Hannah will still live, even if I die.

"Ivan, wait!" I call as I run after him; the audience's booing loud in my ears. They start to throw things at me, and I duck out of the way of each missile, my face burning with shame and anger. Ivan doesn't turn once.

"Wait!" I call as I enter the mogs' room. Then something grabs me and slams me against the wall. My father. He towers over me, his hand pressed against my throat and I can't breathe. Ivan stands nearby, shocked and a little concerned, although he's clearly still furious. I struggle against my father, but his face remains cold.

"I warned you of the consequences," he tells me, sounding almost bored. Then his fist flies out and hits me.

Everything goes black.

Xxx

**Stanley**

I switch the TV off, dropping the remote onto the leather sofa. I stand up, muffling a yawn as I head to my room to go to bed; it's getting late. Sandor snores in the armchair, the book splayed across his lap. It's about mechanics; no wonder he's asleep with a book that boring.

Once I'm in my room, I shrug out of my smelly training shirt and shorts, dumping them on the ground. I rifled in my drawers for a clean shirt to sleep in and a pair of sweatpants. I pull them on hastily, eager to go to bed. After another long day of training I'm so psyched for a long sleep.

Of course, just as I settle into bed there's a knock on the door of my apartment.

I groan and roll out of bed, swearing under my breath. I pad to the door, wondering why the hell someone is knocking at this time at night. Sandor is still blissfully asleep, unaware of our visitor.

"What?" I snarl quietly as I wrench open the door. Standing in front of me, dressed entirely in black is Sophia. The surprise of seeing her here calms my anger at once and I can only stare at her in confusion.

"Can I come in?" she smirks. I sigh, and then move back so she can enter. She walks in quietly, probably already aware of Sandor snoring in the armchair. She creeps past him, heading to my open bedroom without any invitation. I sigh and shut the door, resigning myself to having to talk to her.

"What do you want?" I hiss as I shut my bedroom door behind me. She grins, seeming to be amused by my annoyance. She looks around my messy room curiously, raising an eyebrow at the pile of dirty clothes on the floor.

"Thought you could do with a night out" she replies, sitting down on the edge of my bed. I sigh yet again, running a hand through my hair in agitation.

"I could do with some sleep," I say pointedly but she decides to ignore me.

"Come on Stanley" she tilts her head to the side. "You've never been in the Capital except to take part in their Games. Don't you want to explore it?" she asks. The temptation is strong but I'm tired and not in the mood for trouble tonight.

"I can explore it after Round 3" I grumble. "Which I have to train for tomorrow so…" I trail off, hoping she'll get the hint but she simply ignores it. She stands in front of me, putting her hands on her hips, still smirking a little. She must know that despite myself, I'm interested.

"And what if you die?" she raises an eyebrow. "Not that I think you will" she adds quickly, as an afterthought. I turn away from her piercing dark eyes, not liking the knowledge in them.

"Then I'll die," I mutter.

She shrugs, heading over to the window and opening it. She pulls herself up onto the window ledge before I can stop her, swinging her legs out of the window. The fresh night air washes into the room and I begin to feel revitalised, my adventurous side coming to life again. I can feel my body begin to wake up, becoming excited at the thought of breaking rules and escaping, even if only temporarily.

"You don't mind if I go out this way? You won't get in trouble" she smirks. Before I can answer she jumps out of the window.

I race over with a small cry at once, leaning out and peering into the darkness. I expect to see her hurtling to her death but she's only a few feet below me, perched on a small ledge in the wall. I've never realised that the Tributes' Tower is covered in these small ledges, which go around the circumference of the tower. It's like the mogs are making it easier for us to escape, but I think the original idea was that it's supposed to be for the architecture.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaim. She grins up at me, her eyes shining in the darkness. I can feel my own desire to leap out and join her but the rational side of me tries to persuade me against it.

"Going out" she laughs quietly. "I can still go by myself you know" she swings down onto the next ledge, about a metre further down.

"Wait!" I hiss. "Just use the elevator," I tell her. Although I can't see her very clearly in the darkness, I imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Then they'd stop me a lot easier. No one will be looking at the tower, they don't expect anyone climbing down it," she laughs. "Besides, this way is more fun!"

She swings down one more ledge and I grin despite myself, feeling energised in the night air. I know I shouldn't go; it's dangerous and I could get into a lot of trouble. But it's fun and Sophia's right, I could die soon and this could be my last chance at living properly. I know that I've already made my decision; I'm just trying to justify it.

I duck inside and shove my feet into some trainers, and grab a jacket, shoving my arms into it and zipping it back up. I head to the window, easily swinging myself out of it. My feet hit the side of the tower and then the world adjusts as my anti-gravity kicks in. Within seconds I'm level with Sophia, who's still swinging down the tower wall.

"Decided to join me then?" she grins. I grab onto a ledge and swing myself down so I'll climb down the tower Sophia's way. It's riskier but a hell of a lot more fun.

"You knew I would" I grin and she laughs.

Xxx

"Why now?" I ask quietly as we sit on the Wall, the wall that separates the slums and the outside countryside from the Capital. It was built years ago, when resistance was still certain from the Loric; it was a defence mechanism to keep Loric out. Now, it's just another reminder of the mogs' power.

"Hm?" Sophia looks away from the glinting River Legacy, the largest river in Lorien. It winds through the countryside, the waters black in the night.

"Why did you decide to go out now?" I ask. She sighs, picking at the Wall, small chips of the concrete falling to the ground far below us.

"Because I thought you should see it all before Round 3" she replies, still chipping at the Wall. I look away from her, back at the surrounding countryside. Even in darkness, Lorien is beautiful.

"Thanks…I guess" I reply. "For inviting me. Although I'm sure Sandor will kill me if he finds out" I frown a little.

Sophia laughs quietly. "Don't let him find out then" We fall into silence again, the night breeze chilling me a little. I zip my jacket up a bit more, envious of Sophia's much thicker coat.

"You know, I never said that I'm sorry about Maddy's death" she finally breaks the comfortable silence. "I never told you that"

I look down at her, not too upset by the mention of Maddy. It seems that between getting closer to Ella and the others, getting through to Round 3 and worrying about the mogs' revenge that I'm starting to get over Maddy. The mention of her still hurts, especially after Cody's harsh words the other day, but I'm not broken. Not like I felt before anyway.

"You didn't have to" I reply quietly. "Some things people don't have to say out loud" She smiles and then as if tired or something she leans her head against my shoulder. It's not romantic or anything, just a sign of how comfortable we are around each other. She's one of the only people I really trust, even though I don't know her that well.

"I remember watching you and her," she says softly, her breath fogging in the air. It's getting colder; it must be getting close to winter now. The Games always take place during summer and the beginning of autumn. The Calling always happens during the middle of the Games period.

But not this year.

"Oh yeah?" I force myself to ignore the worry creeping in about the Calling and instead focus on the conversation at hand. Sophia doesn't seem to notice my distraction.

"She really did like you" she says gently, reassuring me. "There was no acting involved. No manipulation to make you help her" she adds.

I relax a little. Ever since Cody said those cruel words the other day it's been a constant, nagging feeling that Maddy _was_ using me. But from what Sophia's saying my strength was just an added bonus; Maddy _did_ care.

"Thanks" I say and I mean it. I am grateful with Sophia for telling me that. But there's something else that's been bothering me too. Something I haven't dared tell anyone else because it would get her killed.

"I know it was you" I say softly. Sophia pulls away and looks at me, confused. Her eyebrows are raised, her lips parted, and she would almost look innocent, but I know better. She's not innocent nor naïve, not like Maddy was.

"What was me?" she's good, she's not letting anything show. But I simply know better.

"You saved Maren and Sarah. _You_ convinced the mogs to let them live…with your mind control legacy," I tell her. She bites her lip, looking away from me.

"And if I did?" her voice is controlled, not letting her fear show. But she must be scared; she interfered in the Games and if they find out, they'll kill her. I can hear her breathing pick up a bit and I see her hands clench into tiny fists.

"If you did…" I grin. "It was probably one of the coolest things I've seen in my life" I chuckle. She relaxes at once, shoving my arm lightly, as she grins too.

"Stanley!" she laughs, and I join in. "You had me worried then! I thought you might tell!" she rolls her eyes, her breathing still faster than normal.

"Why would I do that?" I smile. "You saved my life. I might as well repay the favour" I reassure her earnestly. She turns more serious too, both of us realising just how close we are. As close as I used to get to Maddy…

I don't know what I'm close to thinking but I don't have time to figure it out because the next thing I know I hear shouting. A mog soldier on the wall has seen us and then Sophia is dragging me up, a daredevil grin on her face.

"Run!" she laughs wickedly and then we're sprinting over the roofs, ignoring the receding shouting in the distance. The mog couldn't see us properly, just thought we were two slum kids guessing by the shouting, but we need to get back before anything bad could happen. Not that they can touch us; I'm a tribute and she's a Victor.

"You're insane!" I laugh as we leap over a big gap between two houses. Ahead of us looms the inner circle and then just beyond the City Centre. I've never felt more alive in my life.

"Aren't you glad we're friends?" she laughs back. I don't reply but I don't have to.

_Yes. Yes I am._

Xxx

**John**

I hover by the entrance of the doorway, wincing when I see Henri on the bed, looking exhausted. I've never noticed before just how black the shadows under his eyes are and how drawn his face looks. Guilt overwhelms me; this is my fault. I'm the only one to blame for Henri's exhaustion.

"Henri" I say softly, hovering by the doorway, not sure what else to say. Sorry just doesn't seem enough and I don't want him to think I'm being fake.

He looks up, a small key in his hand. He turns it over and over, the light from the lamp glinting off the golden key. I just watch him, not sure what else to say…what else to do.

"John" he stands, sliding the key into his pocket. "I…I thought you'd be with Sarah" his voice is empty of emotion; he doesn't want to fight either but he's not desperate to make amends. Not that he should; this is _my_ fault.

"I wanted to see you," I tell him, lowering my eyes in shame. "I…I wanted to apologise" I get the words out, wishing they could sound more sincere and less cliché.

"You don't have to" Henri runs a weary hand through his hair but I shake my head, determined.

"I _do"_ I insist. "I should _never_ have used my legacy against you. It was completely out of order. And… I know that you're right about Sarah and training" I admit. That's even harder to say, but for entirely different reasons.

"Oh?" Henri smiles a little, looking relieved. I nod, stuffing my hands in my pockets. I can't bear to look at him properly; he looks exhausted and ill and that's all my fault.

"I love Sarah," I tell him earnestly. "Nothing will ever change that," I add. "But I know that my survival and hers is just as important. We have all the time in the world once the Games are over. We can spend time together then," I explain. This is what Henri has been trying to tell me all along; I've just been too stupid, too naïve to care.

Henri smiles gently. "I never meant to be cruel' he says softly. "I know what it's like. Truly. If I could have one day with Julianne…" his face turns wistful and he doesn't say more. He doesn't need to; he understands and that's what counts.

"Sorry" he blushes a little as he shakes his head. "But I know what it's like to want to ignore duty…ignore the right thing. But sometimes, we have to do things we don't want to" he sighs. I nod, still feeling sorry for him. He's lost so much and I haven't helped.

"I wish there was a way you could see her again," I say earnestly to him. His face is cloaked with a mixture of pain and wistfulness and happiness. I guess this must be a bittersweet moment for him.

"I will" he smiles. "Once the Games are over I get to spend a week with her. Then I'm back to work again," he tells me, the sad mask I've seen so often on his face returning.

"Well then if I win it'll be the best week of the year" I try to cheer him up and it works. A smile graces his face and then it's my mentor in front of me, not a sad lonely man.

"No ifs" he grins. "You'll win" and there's no doubt in his voice. I'm surprised; even _Stanley _isn't that confident.

"Well, I might not" I point out. Henri snorts, standing up and heading to the window, a soft smile on his face.

"There are ten Loric left and only 12 mogs left" he shakes his head. "The odds have never been so against the mogs before. And you're one of the strongest Loric tributes. You'll win, I have no doubt" his smile warms me up and fills me with confidence.

"But that doesn't mean you can slack" he adds before I can reply. I laugh and shrug, relieved that things are starting to return to normal. Sarah will still be a touchy subject for a long time, but at least Henri and I have made up. For now.

"Course not" I grin. "But maybe you should sleep first" I add in concern. "You do look exhausted," I say, trying not to offend him. Henri looks like he doesn't even care how bad he looks.

"Maybe you're right" he stifles a yawn. "But afterwards we're going to work with the Chest" he says, heading to his bed. I frown at his words, not sure what he means, but he's already getting into bed.

I leave the room and shut the door, still puzzled. What Chest?

Xxx

"We haven't used this Chest much as you're not allowed the objects inside in the Games" Henri explains, setting the Chest down on the table.

I remember it from my year in the Village. We used to a few times; once to explain the solar system and how the Occupation came to be. We also used a rock from there a few times to help out with my Lumen so I can use it all over my body.

"But there's no harm in me explaining and showing you some things" Henri continues. "You might as well know…they may come in handy later on," he says softly.

I frown a little, regarding the Chest. "Who's it for?" I ask curiously. Henri shifts, still looking tired, but at the same time, very alert.

"The Tributes who I train" he says smoothly. Too smoothly. Like a well rehearsed lie. But I don't question him or say anything; if he's lying only he has the right to know why.

"I thought the old Elders of Lorien used to have Chests too," I add. Henri shifts again, looking even more awkward. I feel bad; maybe I should stop asking these questions, but at the same time I'm curious.

"They did. But now the Tributes have a…_mockery_ of them" Henri explains. "Only the Garde can use the things inside" he hurriedly unlocks the Chest and picks up a red bracelet.

"Put it on" he says softly. I do as he says but as soon as the red bracelet is on my arm icy daggers of pain shoot up my arm. I cry out and desperately try to tug it off, but it just won't come off.

"Get it off!" I hiss desperately, prying at the bracelet. Waves of pain wash up my arm and my vision is going blurry. Henri tries to yank the thing off but he jerks back with a cry of pain; the red bracelet hurt him too.

He takes a step back and then for no reason throws a vase at me. Before I have time to duck out of the way, a funny sensation shoots through my arm and then a red shield is thrown up in front of me. The vase is smashed to pieces against the red shield. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it disappears and the red bracelet slides off my wrist.

"It worked" Henri is grinning, looking pleased. I'm scowling, rubbing my sore arm and staring hatefully at that red bracelet. Yes, it's useful but it hurt like hell.

"Ow" I grumble. "And if it hadn't worked, the vase would have hit me!" Henri laughs, looking happier than I've seen him in ages, and he eagerly looks around the Chest, pulling out the diamond dagger and a few other rocks. I don't trust any of them.

"Let's try these," he says encouragingly. I look at them suspiciously, but Henri just waves them at me, looking delighted. I decide to humour him and I reach for the dagger.

The diamond blade wraps around my wrist and I jerk my hand back, waiting for more pain. Instead, a surprising coolness washes over my wrist and the dagger seems to fit perfectly in my hand. I move my arm, surprised by how light the weapon is, despite the diamond coating over my hand and wrist.

"Oh" I find myself smiling. "Now _this_ is cool" I slash my hand, and it moves easily, the diamond glinting in the light coming from the window. Henri laughs and reaches for something else. As I let go of the dagger, the diamond coating recedes, and all that's left in my hand is the tiny dagger.

"Nice" I grin. "What else is there?" I say eagerly, almost forgetting the painful red bracelet.

"Nothing…for now" Henri puts the dagger and red bracelet back inside, shutting the Chest and then locking it. Disappointment races through me, almost as painful as the red bracelet.

"What?" I ask, a little frustrated. Why all the secrecy? If that's a Chest for every tribute then surely I deserve to know what's in it?

"You're not ready for everything," Henri says gently. He holds the Chest loosely on his lap, and I know he won't hide it until I'm gone. I sigh in disappointment but Henri knows best. I shouldn't argue with him, not after we just made up. And these things may be cool, but I can't bring them into Round 3.

"Well, thanks for showing me them" I tell him, my tone a lot softer. "It was pretty awesome" Henri smiles, looking relieved and then pats my shoulder as he stands. He looks almost mischievous; I haven't seen that look on him in ages. The Games are taking their toll on him too.

"Anytime" he says gently, before disappearing into his room, that Chest still tucked under his arm. I feel like a part of me disappears when it leaves but I shake it off, feeling stupid.

It's just a Chest, nothing important. It's for every tribute for every Games. It's not just for me, not designed specifically for me. It would be stupid and big-headed to think that.

Yet I just can't shake the feeling off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! <strong>

**Please review! :D**


	40. Chapter 39 - Trouble

**Hi guys!**

**I am so so sorry for this late update! I've had the most hectic week and I have a big assessed essay to do, so I've been under a lot of pressure and writing has taken a back seat. I really didn't mean to update this late and I'm so sorry!**

**Thank you all for the amazing support (despite my terrible updating) and all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate the continued support, thank you!**

**Answers to reviews:**

- **Round 2 is over and Round 3 is next, but Sophia won't be appearing in it :/**

- **The rounds aren't representative of the books because things aren't happening fast enough, if you know what I mean :P**

- **I may make the characters into their numbers, e.g. Maren=Six, but I'll see where the story takes me :D**

- **Shout out to Guest for an incredibly long review, thank you!**

- **Marina's next legacy will be the ice legacy (cryokinesis) as it's based off the books now, not my version of the story.**

**Thank you for reading and please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39 – Trouble<p>

**Marina**

"And Stanley _promised_ he'd come" Ella chatters excitedly as she leads me down the corridor, her hand clutched in mine. "He said even if he'd just end up sleeping he'd still come"

I smile down at the excited girl. "I'm sure he will," I say calmly. "Who could say no to a film night?" I try to smooth her wild hair but she darts away from me, rushing up to Joseph's door and knocking on it quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, are you being attacked?" Joseph answers the door, looking a bit shocked at her frantic knocking. But then he sees me grinning nearby and Ella's eager state and he relaxes, ushering her in.

"She's excited…if you can't tell," I whisper to him as I enter the room. "I don't think she's had a film night before" Joseph shuts the door with a nod, a content smile on his face. I don't bother to add that none of us will ever have either.

"Stanley!" Ella is sitting next to the big guy, her hand gripped in his. "You came!" He looks slightly bemused, but at the same time I can tell he's pleased.

"Why don't you choose something for us to watch whilst Marina and I get drinks?" Joseph suggests to Ella. She nods, looking at the pile of DVDs that he left out as I head into a small, bar-like room next to the sitting room.

"She's happy" Joseph notes, as he shuts the door behind him. I nod, heading over to the bar against the wall, grabbing a few of those beautiful glasses they love so much here. There are the usual alcoholic drinks on the bar; after spending so much time with Hector I know what's what. But it's the soft drinks that I pour into glasses; we don't need to get drunk tonight.

"She deserves to be" I reply quietly, preoccupied. Joseph leans on the bar next to me, his eyes watching me carefully. I avoid his gaze; it's like he can see right into my mind at times.

"So do you" his voice is as quiet as mine. I bite my lip, looking down. I concentrate on pouring out the drinks.

"We all do…but Ella most of all" I reply. Joseph sighs, and then reaches out. His fingers gently take a hold of my chin, turning my face to see his. My hand stills in surprise and I stop what I'm doing, my eyes fixed on his.

"Marina…" his face is conflicted. "You don't have to pretend with me," he whispers. "You don't have to put on a front with me" I can feel my will power crumbling, the despair that I've been fighting recently rushing over me. I try to steady myself; I don't want him to see me in bits. I want to be strong.

"I'm just tired," I whisper, my voice shaking. It's true. I'm exhausted; plagued by nightmares of Round 3 and feeling constantly smothered by the presence of the mogs. I just want to leave…even though I have nowhere else to go.

"I think you're tired, period," Joseph says gently. I sob once, briefly, and then his arms are around me, strong and steady. I can hear his heartbeat and it's the most comforting thing I've ever heard. I wrap my arms around him, blocking out everything except for him.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, as I wipe away a few tears. I'm being stupid, he's going through a hard time too and I'm just being pathetic. But Joseph is stroking my hair and it's the nicest feeling; the feeling of safety, the feeling that someone cares.

"Don't be" he kisses my forehead and then I pull back, trying to steady myself. I have to face Ella in a minute; I have to be strong, calm. "You have a right to be scared…to have weak moments," Joseph says kindly. "I have them too," he admits.

I frown. "Why don't you tell me?" I ask gently. Our hands meet and link together without meaning to, but again it's nice. Comforting.

"Because you have Ella to take care of and I don't want to burden you more" he explains gently. "And besides, I don't like seeing you down…like this" he brushes my cheek with his free hand.

I blush, our eyes meeting again. A flash of warmth races through me and in this moment, when I'm tired and drained and just want his strength for a bit, in this moment I know that we have a closeness that is stronger than the intimacy between a boyfriend and girlfriend. By supporting one another like this we have a stronger bond than most couples our age do. And that's more than enough for me.

"Where are our drinks?" Ella opens the door, blushing when she sees how close we're standing and our linked hands. Instead of being embarrassed, I simply smile serenely and turn back to the drinks, feeling lighter, happier than before. I think Joseph feels the same way because he cracks some joke that immediately gets Ella giggling.

"Here, this is for you and Stanley" I hand her two glasses and she carefully walks out with them, her tongue sticking out between her teeth as she concentrates. I grin, turning to Joseph.

"Thanks for talking" I smile genuinely at him. "I really…I really needed that" he smiles in understanding and then I hand him his drink, ending our secret conversation in here.

"Anytime" he whispers as we leave the room.

Ella has put on the film and the beginning music echoes throughout the room. It looks like some kind of Earth film, but I know the mogs will have approved of it before letting it go on sale here. They won't dare let us watch anything that could be dangerous for them.

"So what are we watching?" Joseph asks, settling down on the long sofa. I sit next to him, aware of where our arms are touching.

"Erm" Ella looks at the cover of the film but she never gets to finish.

It's like the TV screen goes static and then the sign of the Capital flashes on the screen, huge and bold. Next to me, the muscles in Joseph's arms stand out and Stanley moves forward, as if to defend us.

Caesar Flickerman's face appears on screen, that bright smile of his sending chills down my spine. He's in a small room; a table in front of him like this is the news or something. But this is clearly a pre-recorded broadcast.

"What is this?" Stanley grumbles, his eyes flashing angrily. Ella's own eyes are locked on the screen, her face paler than normal.

_"This is a Funeral Games announcement. Please watch and listen carefully," _a mechanical voice says and then Caesar Flickerman comes to life, flashing that blinding smile of his as he drones on about the Games and how _wonderful_ they've been this year. How _lucky_ we've been to see such fighting and spirit.

"And now as a grand conclusion to this year's wonderful Games…" he begins, trailing off almost teasingly. My heart stops; this isn't good. This is about Round 3…when it will take place. I knew it was coming but without an official date it was like the threat wasn't so bad.

"Round 3 will take place this Friday at the Stadium of the Gladiators at 12 noon," Caesar beams.

My heart stops. _This_ Friday: that's only six days away. I'm barely aware that my hands are clenched, my hand practically crushing Joseph's. I'm barely aware that Ella's sitting as still as a stone and Stanley's jaw is clenched so hard he's in danger of shattering his teeth.

This time in a week I could be alive…or dead.

"And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour," Caesar laughs and then the recording cuts off. The screen goes black.

"Oh my god" Ella looks like she's about to burst into tears. Stanley just looks grim, but I can tell by the fierce light in his eyes that he's secretly pleased. He _wants _to fight and kill mogs. Joseph's hand grips mine, his fingers squeezing mine almost painfully.

"It'll be ok Ella" I try to reassure her. "We'll all be together…we'll protect you" Joseph nods as I say this, trying to be supportive too.

"She's right. We won't let anything happen to you," he adds, his voice shaking slightly. Stanley doesn't say anything but a wicked grin is starting to make its way onto his face.

"You can handle this kid," he finally says. "Hell, you might even get a new legacy" Ella sniffles and then nods, wiping away a few stray tears. She stands up and then comes over to me, holding her arms out. She's still so young after all.

I stand up, pulling her in for a hug and then she pulls Joseph in for one two, all three of us holding each other. I share a smile with Joseph, but it's filled with grimness, darkness. Stanley sighs and then stands up, patting Ella awkwardly on the back, as if he doesn't know what else to dos. She sniffles and looks up at him, almost cheekily.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asks.

Stanley sighs dramatically and then reaches out, grabbing all three of us into a giant bear hug. Joseph groans and Ella part laughs and part gasps but I'm grinning at them both. It seems that between all three of us we've managed to cheer Ella up. And when I smile at Ella, I can tell that right now, there's no place that she would rather be.

Xxx

**Adam**

I wake up slowly, knowing without knowing _why_ that there are people in the room. I can feel something cold wrapped around my wrists and again I know that I've been handcuffed. It's a silly precaution though; my head pounds and I feel weak, as though I've been starved of food. I won't be a danger to anyone.

My eyes slowly flicker open and I try to speak, but my mouth is dry. I make a feeble croaking noise and then someone rushes over, pressing something to my mouth. I desperately gulp down the cool water, my eyes opening fully to see who's helping me. I'm not surprised to see my mother's kind face watching me.

"Meredith" my father's voice is cold and reproachful and my mother backs off at once, looking guilty. I want her to stay by my side, having her protect me, but my father is not to be disobeyed. Not even by my mother who is probably the only one I know who has any influence over him.

I weakly sit up, my head swirling from dizziness. My body aches in pain as I lean back on the pillows, my stomach heaving when I see my father and Ivan nearby. My father looks angry, his eyes watching me coldly. Ivan looks perplexed, as though he's not sure what to think. He's angry, I can definitely see that, but his mixed look reminds me of my emotional turmoil. He hates my actions but he's my brother; I still love him.

"He needs his rest" my mother says pleadingly, but my father just watches her. She drops her head meekly, and then rushes out the room, as though she can't bear to stay and watch. Dread washes through me, my heart fluttering in my chest.

"You have one minute," my father says calmly, as if this meeting is of no importance. "One minute to explain why you did that otherwise I'll kill you"

I swallow, my mouth still dry. My father simply watches me, waiting for my response. I don't know what to do, what to say but I know that if I don't do a thing my life is over. Maybe it's better that way. Maybe I should accept that.

"Adam" Ivan says, his voice hard but almost pleading too. He doesn't want me to die it seems. My father's face is as hard as ever but I see a quick flash of anger in his eyes at Ivan's voice.

I open my mouth. "I wanted to do it," I whisper finally. "I wanted to be the one to kill her…not Ivan. So I said she surrendered...in the hope that _I_ can kill her in Round 3" it's a colossal lie, and I can tell my father isn't fooled.

"And…" I trail off as I desperately try to think of something else. "I don't know what I was doing. I'm not cut out for fighting; I know I'm not. I'm not like Ivan" this time I'm talking directly to my father. "I'm weak, I know that. I should never have signed up for the Games"

I stop talking. Ivan looks almost_, almost_ sympathetic and I can see him looking at my father, as though silently begging for him to let me live. My father stares at me coldly but I notice with a pang of relief that there's a small spark of doubt in his eyes. My lie is working.

"I'm sorry," I whisper pathetically. "It was a stupid mistake and I should have let you kill her," I say to Ivan. I can feel an idea forming in my mind, a brilliant idea that will save my life and hopefully Hannah's. "Let me drop out of the Games. Let someone else take my spot. I don't deserve the honour"

Ivan looks considering as though the idea never occurred to him. But my father is smirking, a cold glint of amusement in his eyes. Despite his dislike of me, he's enjoying this and I know now that he'll never kill me, not when he likes tormenting me. I curl my fists up under the cover, trying to calm myself. _It means nothing…he's enjoying my fear. That's all; nothing bad is going to happen._

"No" my father shakes his head. "No, I don't think so" he crosses his arms. "You need to prove yourself to your race and this is the best way to do it" he chuckles harshly. "You won't drop out…_that_ will be dishonourable"

My stomach drops and I can feel the blood rushing away from my face, leaving me even paler than normal. Ivan looks pleased, as though everything is going to be all right but it's really not. This is a win-win situation for my father. I can either kill Hannah and regain some honour that I've made our family lose, or I can be killed, which would also gain our family some honour. I know this is a horrible situation, but I still plaster a smile on my face. I have to be tough; there is no way I'll get through this without being strong.

"Thank you Father" I say meekly. His eyes flash, enjoying the moment, but there's also disgust. He hates me for liking Hannah; he hates me for not killing Hannah and for doubting my own race. The old Adam would have completely agreed with him.

My father nods, still watching me coldly, but turns and leaves the room. He has to duck so he doesn't hit his head and Ivan watches him go, admiration in his eyes. Admiration and fear. I know Ivan will do anything he can to be like father.

I will do anything _not_ to be like him.

"Do you mind if you go?" I ask Ivan politely. "I feel tired…and a bit overwhelmed by Father's generosity" the last bit is clearly sarcasm but Ivan doesn't seem to get it. He nods, flashing me a quick smile, before leaving. I can still tell he's mad but not willing to kill me now.

I roll over and bury my head in my pillow. I can feel angry tears behind my eyes, thoughts swirling round and round my head. I have to fight in Round 3. Hannah has to die. I know this…there's no way out of it. I can't beg anymore, I can't lie anymore; I have to do as my father says. Even if I don't want to.

I begin to cry silently, tears rolling down my cheeks and falling onto the pillow. Hannah dying is the last thing I want but I know that even if she survives my father will find some way to make her pay. Just for her actions in Round 1. Just for my stupid feelings for her.

_Cheer up mog boy,_ I freeze at the voice, even when I realise it's just Hannah through our mental connection. Even now I still forget the mental connection we have. I try to block out everything, the conversation I've just had with my father, my misery, my acceptance of the bitter reality…

_Go away,_ I say weakly. I remember the last time we came face to face. She tried to kill me, even though I thought she knew that I was on her side. I don't want to talk to her. I just want to sulk.

_I'm sorry for Round 2,_ her words surprise me. _I know you wouldn't have hurt me…I shouldn't have tried to kill you. _ I freeze, and then angrily beat myself up as joy at her words fills me. I know I shouldn't be happy…but I am.

_It's all right. I understand_ I reply, still trying to block her out. She can't know my father's wishes. She can't know that her life is in so much danger, more than all the other tributes.

_Adam…_ she trails off and I can feel her pity, her fear but her understanding_._ I tried so hard for her not to know what's just happened, but she's known the whole time. I was stupid to forget her constant presence._ I don't blame you for your father's decision, for him wanting me dead. I knew that I was a dead girl the moment I entered the Games._

_Don't think like that!_ My voice is fierce. _I won't let him kill you! I won't let Ivan kill you!_

It's weird, it's like I can feel her shake her head. I can feel her acceptance, as bitter as mine, but she's not angry with me. She's simply sad. Somehow that almost makes it worse. I want her to scream at me, make me feel terrible, but she's trying to make me feel better. It just makes me want to be sick.

_You can't do anything_ she says softly. _I know you've tried so hard keeping me alive in Round 1 and 2…but I should be on my own, like the other tributes. This ends now Adam. It's over._

The connection ends. My head is silent. Hannah's gone.

Xxx

**John**

She cuts through the water as easily as if she were a knife: her arms slicing through the still water whilst her kicking feet churn the water behind her. I'm almost mesmerised as I watch her swim laps, feeling mildly guilty for spying on her. I can't move my eyes away though; she's wonderful to watch.

"John?" I turn, embarrassed but Sam doesn't seem to realise what I'm doing. He lopes up to join me, a towel clutched in his hands. "Thanks for waiting" he smiles gratefully.

"You're welcome" I smile, dropping my own towel by a chair as I head to the steps by the pool, trying to shake off my earlier thoughts. Sam joins me, almost excited to be going swimming. Or maybe he's excited to see Maren here.

She stops her laps, pushing some of her wet hair back. She grins happily when she sees us, particularly Sam. He's blushing, and I can't tell if it's because of the big smile she's sending him or the deep blue costume she's wearing. I hope I'm not blushing, still embarrassed by my thoughts earlier. I have a girlfriend for god's sake.

"Hey guys" she stands up, wringing some of her hair out. I eagerly wade into the water but Sam slowly eases himself in, wincing at the cold water. I wonder if my Lumen helps keep me warmer because it doesn't bother me that much.

"Hey" I nod back at her. "Sorry for disturbing you…you can carry on with your laps, we won't bother you," I say apologetically. She simply grins, leaning back in the water as if resting her head on the surface of the water. Her black hair swirls beautifully around her.

"I was finished" she replies. "Besides it's not just _my_ pool," she grins. Sam finally gets in deep enough so the water is lapping around his chest but he's got goose bumps all over his arms.

"John was about to show me how good he is at swimming" Sam chuckles. Maren grins at me and I know I shouldn't think this, but she really is stunningly pretty. Especially in that blue costume with her wet hair falling dishevelled around her face.

"I wasn't" I shoot him a look but I'm amused. "I can't really swim that well at all. It's a wonder I never drowned in Round 1" I admit. Maren grins, still bobbing easily, despite her feet not touching the bottom of the pool.

"Want me to teach you?" she smirks. Sam has finally submerged his head and is standing in the water, shivering as he wraps his arms around himself.

"I'm good thanks" I smile. "I've heard about your teaching skills from Sarah" I can't help but say. Maren's face clouds over and there's a small scowl on her face. I mentally kick myself; I should never have mentioned Sarah.

"Not my fault she couldn't handle it" Maren finally says, which is probably the fairest thing she can say. I shrug; the water cool against my skin, but it's pleasant.

"I know" I say gently. "You had every right to be annoyed" Maren looks a bit shocked at my admission and even Sam is staring at me with wide eyes. I feel a little bit annoyed; just because I'm with Sarah doesn't mean I have to be blind to everything.

"I think I took it too far" Maren looks down at the clear water, the water gently running through her fingers. "I was harsh to her…and in Round 2, I know she was just scared and didn't mean to surrender" Maren admits.

I reach out without thinking and lace my hand with hers. Sam sucks in a breath but I try to act as though this is just a casual thing, as though I do this with every girl, even though I don't. Maren's eyes meet mine and I get this weird nervous feeling that's exhilarating at the same time. I try to shake it off.

"She doesn't mind…although I think she would like to be friends" I try to sound as casual as possible. "She's not holding a grudge. She just wants to smooth things out between the two of you"

Maren smiles, looking almost content. "Then I'll sort things out" she agrees, her voice slightly husky. "For you" she says very softly. She squeezes my hand once and then lets go, swimming away and towards Sam. He's looking a bit confused, as though he's not sure what to think about what just happened.

I feel bad, really bad. I know Sam's feelings for Maren; I should never have just held her hand. But I couldn't help it; it was like I was being drawn towards her._ No excuses_ I tell myself. _Sam is my friend and I can't hurt him like that._

_And I love Sarah,_ I think as an afterthought.

It's like Maren has the same thoughts as me because she swims closer to Sam, teasingly splashing water at him. He shrieks, a grin making its way onto his face, and tries to swim away. He's not fast enough though and Maren catches him around the waist, her grip as hard as iron.

"What shall we do with him John?" she teases Sam, her grin as wicked as mine. Sam squirms uselessly in her arms, looking embarrassed but pleased at the same time. I feel for the guy; Maren's complicated.

"He looks a little flushed" I chuckle. "Maybe we should cool him down?"

Maren laughs and then dunks Sam, but her hand on his head is gentle and she doesn't hold him down for long. When she pulls him back up, he's laughing and protesting at the same time, water dripping down his face.

"This is bullying!" Sam complains but he's grinning. "You two are Garde! You shouldn't be ganging up on me!" he pouts.

Maren laughs, a wicked glint in his eyes. "You're right" her eyes flicker to me. "What do you think Sam? Think we could take him?" she grins. I stare at her wide-eyed and then turn to flee at once.

Strong hands grip mine and tug my arms behind my back, almost painfully. I struggle, but I'm laughing so hard that I find it hard to completely fight back. Sam's laughing too and I can tell that it's Maren who's holding me.

"Stop!" I gasp. "_This_ isn't fair!" But before I can say more, Maren dunks me. Water goes up my nostrils and into my mouth, making me choke on the chlorinated water. Then I'm pulled back up, choking and gasping.

"Aw, poor John couldn't take it" Maren teases. I wrestle out of her grip, glaring at her but there's no malice. Truth is, I'm enjoying this. Hanging out with friends and not feeling as though there's a dagger over my head. It's a refreshing change.

"I would totally suggest taking you on but I know how that's going to turn out" Sam smiles at Maren, and there's definitely a flirtatious edge to his voice. My eyes widen even more when Maren flicks her hair back and gives him a look that makes me feel like a third wheel.

"At least you've learnt," she laughs.

It strikes me then just how carefree and relaxed she's acting. It's a side to her that I've never seen before and I like it. I've always seen her as this impossibly badass, scary girl but deep down she's just a teenage girl. I admit that I really like this side to her; it's someone I could get used to knowing.

"Man, I'm cold" Sam is practically shaking and then he clambers out of the pool, padding over to his towel. He drips water all over the floor as he wraps the towel around him, still shuddering. Maren watches him with a conflictingly fond smile.

"Admit it, you like him" I whisper to Maren. She turns to face me, and then a grin makes it's way onto her face. It's cheeky and filled with life.

"And if I did?" she smiles. I look away, feeling weird all of a sudden. Like I don't think this is right but I'm not sure why. Like I don't want this to happen.

"Then I'm happy for you" I lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, sensing some trouble in Paradise anyone? (Pun intended :P )<strong>

**Please review!**


	41. Chapter 40 - Capture the Flag

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I really appreciate them, thank you so much!**

**Answers to reviews:**

- **Marina won't get another legacy for a while yet but she will get the ice one (I keep forgetting the name and it's difficult to spell xD )**

- **How will she get her legacy? Someone will die and you will probably hate me for killing this person, but someone will die and that's how Marina is most likely to get her legacy.**

**Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40 – Capture the Flag<p>

**Marina**

The gym is the busiest I've seen it in a long time; every Loric tribute in here for today's training session. It's Capture the Flag and I can practically feel the excitement in the room. It's contagious and despite my nerves of being beaten by the other team, I'm also excited about the game to come.

"Ok" Henri says, the head Mentor stands in the middle of the room, a smile on his face. "There are ten of you, so that makes five on each team. The Mentors have chosen two team leaders to pick their teams," he begins. So far, so easy. I get it so far.

"John" Henri nods at his tribute. John frowns, looking confused to why he was chosen. He seems surprised that he was picked as team leader.

I'm not. There's an air about him that's the calm, confident aura of a leader. He's got the right balance of a violent side, but also that compassionate and understanding side. And in the Finale in Round 1, he wasn't acting the hero and killing the mogs and mutts like some of the others; he helped the younger kids get to the plates so they could be saved. That's more heroic in my opinion.

"And Stanley" I'm more surprised at that choice; Stanley is known for his temper. But there's something almost calculating about him that puts me on edge, and he's not as stupid as some people think he is.

"Awesome" I watch Stanley grin to himself as he steps up next to John. The two stand there, looking us all over as they decide who they're going to pick. I have a horrible feeling I'll be last.

"Johnny, you can go first" Stanley crosses his arms. John looks a little apprehensive at Stanley letting him go first but decides to just roll with it. Maybe he's just decided to not question Stanley.

"Maren" that's no surprise. She steps forward, looking every bit as deadly as Stanley, but in a more stealthy way. Not brute strength, but fast and sneaky. She stands next to John, hands in pockets, looking the tiniest bit smug at being picked first.

"Joseph," Again, no surprise there. Joseph teleports over, a charming smile on his face. Stanley looks smug, and I sincerely hope I'm not on John's team. I really don't want to face Stanley's plan, whatever it is.

"Hannah" John says. She steps forward, her perfect blonde hair tied neatly back in a ponytail. She's another good fighter, not as menacing as some of the others, but she's strong all the same. She has good legacies.

"Sarah" I admit, my mouth does drop open a little bit at Stanley's next choice. Sarah walks forward, looking extremely confused, but pleased too. My face burns a bit at shame at still being left; it feels like being back at the orphanage all over again when everyone ignored and rejected me.

"Cody" John says. Again, that hurts that Cody has been chosen before me. It was _me_ that got us through Round 2. The feeling of jealousy and resentment are ugly feelings, and I try to ignore them. Especially when I see Joseph smiling reassuringly at me.

"Marina," Stanley calls my name. He's grinning at Ella and I, as though delighted that John hasn't picked us yet. And when I stand in his team, I get the feeling that Stanley is playing John, although no one understands how he can do that. I mean, it's obvious who's got the weaker team.

Yet Stanley is delighted.

"Sam" John says, automatically going for his friend. Ella walks over to our team, looking as rejected as I felt earlier. Nobody likes being the last ones so I give her hand a reassuring squeeze when she joins us.

"The rules are: legacies are allowed, but _no_ teleporting the flag back to your side" Henri shoots a meaningful look at Joseph who just smiles winningly. "You're going to be using these non-lethal guns as substitutes for real guns. But they do hurt, so be careful with them" Henri warns, eyes on Stanley.

"And it's all right to call a timeout so you can healed by Marina or me" John says calmly, not seeming embarrassed to be acting like a mentor. Nobody laughs at his authority, it seems perfectly natural, but Stanley sighs loudly and John shoots him a look.

"This is just a practice," he says calmly. "Nobody needs to get hurt so you can prove a point" It could be my imagination but I could swear that Stanley briefly looks at Cody at that. I frown a little; I don't want tensions to be further heightened by Stanley deciding to be a jerk.

"Sure thing Johnny boy" Stanley says very sarcastically. Ella giggles quietly next to me, and I can't help but grin a little.

"Right," Stanley pulls us away so we can discuss the team plan, and after an eye roll, John does the same thing. We stand in two groups, all centred around our group leaders. The others are talking but I can't hear a word and I guess the same can be said for us. "Here's the plan-" Stanley tries to say but Joseph talks over him.

"I can teleport over to the other side and grab their flag" Joseph interrupts him, snapping his fingers as if to prove how fast he can be. "And then I can make a break for it" he suggests.

Stanley nods, grinning. "That's exactly what they're going to expect…so yeah, do that. But you'll only be a diversion" Joseph nods, looking interested.

"What about me?" Sarah smiles. "I have to ask, why the hell did you pick me so early?" Stanley grins, looking really proud of himself.

"You, Hart, are my secret weapon. There's no way Johnny's going to be functioning properly with you making kissy faces at him" he chuckles. Sarah raises an eyebrow, almost looking threatening.

"Kissy faces? You want me to shoot you?" she retorts. And she won't miss; Sarah's a brilliant shot, even if she's not that great at combat. I'm actually really jealous of her impeccable aim, whereas I can't see to shoot anything with a gun. But I suppose I'm good with a bow and arrow and I have legacies. I can't have everything.

"Not me" Stanley grins. "Maren"

"But she'll be invisible" Joseph frowns. "She's _their_ secret weapon," he points out. Stanley shrugs, as though Maren's impressive legacy is just a tiny hurdle.

"That's where Ella comes in" he grins, patting the youngest tribute on the back. She looks up, startled, as though she's surprised that she has a use. She's still hurt that she was chosen last.

"Yeah?" she asks softly.

"You got telekinesis the other day, right? It's going to be tedious work, but you have to feel around in the air with your legacy, trying to feel for Maren" he explains. I kind of get what he's saying; you can sense someone with telekinesis if you feel around for them but it's hard.

"I don't think I can do that" Ella frowns, looking down-heartened. Stanley gently pats her back, smiling encouragingly at her.

"I bet you can kid, you stopped the weapon the other day" he says, gently for him. "Just try it for me, ok?" he asks. Ella nods, still looking doubtful but determined too. She'd do anything for Stanley.

"Ok, so what about me?" I ask. Everyone else has their jobs but what am I going to do? Stanley turns to me, grinning, a kind of smile that I think Joseph has described as 'shit-eating' in the past.

"Right" he turns to me, and his smile is menacing. He reaches out and grabs my hand, electricity zipping through my hand at the contact. I draw my hand back, the skin feeling as though it's been burnt but it doesn't hurt yet. I don't feel any different, apart from where he touched my hand.

"And you, Marina" Stanley looks delighted. "Are my _real_ secret weapon"

Xxx

**John**

"Ok, so I'm most worried about Joseph" I begin, talking to our small group huddle. "He's going to teleport straight for our flag, I'm sure of that" I frown. Maren shrugs, looking at Sam and Hannah.

"Put them on guard duty" she smiles. "Sam's a good aim and Hannah's got that crazy earthquake legacy"

"Seismic wave legacy" she corrects, her face twisted up in a humourous scowl. "And yeah, it's pretty awesome"

I roll my eyes and focus on the plan again. "Ok, so you two work defence. Just distract Joseph as much as possible…maybe bring him down so he won't be able to fight in the game" Sam nods, looking a bit sick.

"And what about me?" Cody looks grumpy, as always. But there's a fiery glint in his eyes as he watches Stanley at the opposite end of the room.

"You can be on defence too," I tell him. "Or attack, depends on the situation" I explain. "Just watch the game and do what you think you need to" I say vaguely. But Cody seems happy enough, and he grins wickedly, still watching Stanley. Good luck to him.

"I'll take Stanley," he says. No one disagrees although we're all surprised; it's not often someone volunteers to go head to head with the most violent Loric I've ever met.

"And me?" Maren smirks, as though already knowing her role. I grin at her, feeling as though the two of us are the team leaders and almost an equal partnership. It's weird and I know I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I do.

"Well you're obviously going to turn invisible and grab the damn flag" I tease her. "I'm relying on you to get it for us" she nods, grinning excitedly.

"And you?" she replies. I shrug, thinking a little.

"I'll be like Cody. Just doing whatever I can to help," I explain.

Maren nods and then grabs a few guns, tossing two to Hannah and Sam. Cody grabs two balls from his pockets, one metal and one rubber. I'm confused and a bit weirded out by him needing two balls like that but I just shake the feeling off. Maybe they're something like a good luck charm.

"You ready to lose Johnny?" I clench my jaw at the teasing and turn to see Stanley, grinning confidently with his team. They've started to spread out, getting ready for the game.

"Ready!" I reply.

"Let's kick their ass!" Stanley whoops.

Maren rubs her hands together. Sam's hand tightens on his gun. Sarah shoots me a flirty look and my heart thumps hard in my chest. Joseph bends his knees, ready to teleport. Henri claps his hands.

"Begin!"

Xxx

**Marina**

The minute Henri announces the beginning of the game Maren turns invisible, making for the flag at once. Sarah and Ella duck down behind some piles of mats at the side of the hall but nobody seems to really care about what those two are doing apart from me. They're not seen as a threat, not even the gun held expertly in Sarah's hands. I suppress a grin.

_You show them guys_ I think.

Next to me, Joseph immediately teleports to the other side, grabbing the flag off the wall. But before I can even think that he might have a chance to make it back, Sam leaps up from his hiding place and shoots at Joseph with one of the non-lethal weapons. Joseph yelps in pain as one missile hits his back and he drops the flag as he stumbles back.

Hannah appears, her forehead creased as she focuses on the ground beneath Joseph. It begins to rumble and move, like water, as Sam shoots at Joseph again. I wince for him but I remember Stanley's job for me; I can't help Joseph.

Hannah grabs the flag from the floor and puts it back on the wall.

Elsewhere, Maren must be making her way up the hall to get to the flag, because Ella suddenly points out towards some random place in the hall, a triumphant grin on her face. Sarah aims and then randomly shoots at that area, several missiles shooting from her gun. It's not because she's a lousy shot, but just because she has no real idea of Maren's exact position. But just as I'm giving up hope, suddenly one missile hits something and Maren appears, bending over on all fours. The shock of the missile made her turn visible.

I begin to make my way down the hall, sticking to the side of the 'fighting area'.

"Hey Johnny, looking a little bored" I turn at once to see Stanley racing for John, who's standing nearby, a wild grin on Stanley's face. John readies himself, but Stanley is like a human battering ram, and even John's attempt at blocking him is pointless.

I wince as the two collide, a loud smacking noise reaching my ears. I watch, wide-eyed, as the two roll over and over, trading punches and kicks. I hear a few curses from John and some laughs from Stanley. John's clearly getting the worst of it but he's not my team mate and I'm moving forward to help Stanley before I really realise what I'm doing. It's not my job but I can't help it.

I grab John with telekinesis and pull him off, tossing him away from Stanley, to give my teammate some breathing space. Not that he really needs it. Stanley just simply rolls to his feet with a laugh, looking like he's about to run for me, even though that would be totally against the rules. But then I notice that Stanley's eyes are focused on something _behind_ me.

John is groaning on the ground, trying to heal himself. He's got a bloody nose and the urge to heal him is strong. I force myself to ignore it and continue with my role.

"You looked worked up" Cody steps in front of me, two balls clutched in his hands. "Maybe you should take a few shots to calm yourself down" he smirks, the two balls rolling in his hands. One is pure metal whilst the other is rubber. Stanley looks delighted, as though all of his Christmases have come at once.

"Can you take it, big boy?" he teases. Cody's jaw clenches but he holds his ground, even as Stanley leaps for him.

And then something really weird happens; Cody's form changes to solid metal. I gasp, my hand flying to my mouth as Stanley, not able to stop his momentum, crashes into the metal _thing_ that's Cody. Stanley yells out in pain, staggering a few steps back, clutching his nose. Blood runs down his face and then his expression of shock morphs into one of pure anger Cody grins, his teeth as metal as his skin.

"Ready to try again, _big boy?_" he mocks. Stanley can't control himself and then lunges for Cody. I turn away, not wanting to watch _that_ fight. I take a few more steps down the hall.

I hear another curse nearby, and watch as Maren gets to her feet. The flag is back in her hand and Sarah is aiming the gun at her again, much easier to aim now that Maren is visible. But Maren reaches out with telekinesis, and pulls the out of Sarah's hands, tossing it at the wall. Maren then pushes the two girls away so they're sent sprawling in the corner of the gym. Ella is sent rolling head over heels, but she's not hurt; I can tell by her laughing, despite the setback to our side.

"Ella!" I spring into action at once, running for my friend. But as soon as I try to get to her, John is in front of me, wiping blood from his face. He's mostly healed though apart from a few minor bruises and cuts.

"Sorry Marina" he says, a grin on his face. "But you're not my team. And I don't think I like the way you're lurking about on the sidelines" My stomach drops and nerves prickle under my skin.

He lunges for me and then something knocks me, sending me tumbling head over heels until my back hits the wall. The impact isn't too bad but the pain that races through my back still hurts. I try to get to my feet but John is already racing for me, about to attack me again. I anxiously try to get up, knowing John won't _really _hurt me, but enough to get me out of the game.

_Get up Marina!_ I think that's me but I'm not sure. Who else would it be?

"John! Watch out!" Sam calls but it's too late. Joseph appears out of nowhere, punching John in the face and making him fall to the ground, inches from me. John tries to get up, but Joseph knocks him down with an easy kick, knocking John further away from me. Joseph stands in front of me, almost protectively.

I almost feel sorry for John. How is he supposed to fight a guy who can teleport away in a second?

"Go Marina" Joseph grins as he teleports away from John's next attempt at an attack. I don't hesitate; I have a job to do.

I run now for the other team's flag, partially watching Stanley and Cody's fight. Stanley uses telekinesis to pry Cody's fingers away from the balls, breaking a few fingers in the process. Cody howls in pain, trying to fight Stanley's telekinesis but he just can't. The balls drop to the floor and then Cody reverts to his normal, breakable form. Stanley whoops in delight and then lunges forward again. I decide not to watch the beating up session bound to take place.

I race towards their flag, noticing that Maren has got to her feet again with our flag. I hope Sarah and Ella are back on their feet too and Sarah has managed to reload, but I don't have time to check. Ahead of me Hannah and Sam are waiting, and already I notice the ground start to shake. Hannah's legacy. I grit my teeth, trying to concentrate on staying upright as well as trying to avoid the missiles Sam is shooting at me. It's hard work and I know I won't do it well enough.

One missile hits my arm and I wince in pain, trying desperately hard to stay upright, and at the same time, not letting the pain get to me. A strong shake of the ground knocks me to the ground and I'm about to be shot by Sam, when _he_ suddenly bends over, crying out in pain, as missile after missile hits him. He dives behind a nearby pile of mats, taking cover. Hannah isn't so lucky and she falls to the ground, almost thrashing around in pain.

The coast is clear.

I don't have time to think about who's helping me, although I have an idea that it could be Ella and Sarah. I leap up and grab the flag from the wall, tearing it off at once. Hannah desperately tries to get up, and the ground beneath me moves and flows. I stumble hard and then an idea comes to mind. I grit my teeth and just focus on getting out of Hannah's line of fire, and despite it being almost impossible, I finally make it to firm ground. I continue to race for the other side of the hall.

Cody is a beaten pulp on the ground, John leaning over him as he tries to heal him; he needs his teammate awake. Stanley is up again and running for Maren, who also has our flag, and is still trying to get to our side. It seems that whenever she's been well enough to make a run for it, Sarah and Ella have knocked her back down. Stanley runs for her, but she doesn't turn invisible; in fact she stays visible, as if she _wants_ him to tackle her.

He lunges to punch her, but she twirls out of the way. She then throws a punch at him, but he easily dodges it, spinning out of the way. Their fighting dance is complex and kind of beautiful, so much so that I almost stop to watch. Sam watches, his mouth agape as the two best tributes fight, their moves faster than the eye can see.

_Marina! Go!_ I order myself, but the voice almost sounds like Ella's, like the earlier voices did. I shake myself and sprint for our side of the room, needing to get there with the flag.

Stanley and Maren are still fighting, but Sam is up on his feet again, reaching for his gun. He's seen me as the next threat. So has John, who is on his feet now too. Ella is frowning as Maren and Stanley grapple, their arms locked together. Sam aims his gun and then pulls the trigger.

But it's not at me. It's at Stanley. For some reason Sam has completely ignored me with his flag and shot at Stanley, who's simply a distraction.

It's weird, it's like Stanley suddenly freezes and then he spins around at the last minute. Maren is the one shot in the back and she crumples to the ground, crying out in pain and frustration. Sam looks mortified, as he drops the gun, calling out an apology to Maren, whilst Stanley drops her to the ground, ignoring her now she's out of the way. Ella and Sarah high five in the corner.

I race for my side of the room again and John is running for me, recognising the very real threat of our victory. Stanley leaps to his feet to help me but even in pain, Maren manages to trip him up. Hannah is preoccupying Joseph by shooting constantly at him and besides, Joseph can't teleport me over; it's against the rules. Sam is doing the same for Sarah and Ella, who are so busy trying to hide from the missiles. Cody looks unconscious.

"Marina! Run!" Ella calls frantically. I can see John racing for me and he's going to hit me. We both know it; I can see the grin of relief on his face.

Well, he _thinks_ he can stop me.

My feet hit the wall just as John crashes into it, where I would have been a second ago. It's so weird to feel gravity shifting as I run along the wall until I get to my team's side. I drop down to the floor, the impact jarring up my legs, but I don't care with the euphoria of winning coursing through me. I hold the flag aloft in the air.

I did it! We won!

Xxx

**John**

"Ouch" I rub my head, grinning as I watch Marina celebrate with Joseph and Ella. "Didn't see that coming," I grumble, but I can't help but laugh as Joseph captures the two up in a big hug, swinging them around.

Cody groans nearby, looking dazed as he gets up, rubbing his bashed-in head. He's covered in blood, but I healed the worst of it. Now he's just left with the less serious injuries. I crawl over to help him but before I can get there, Stanley is in front of him and offering a hand to him.

"Need a hand?" he smirks. Cody scowls and gets up himself, looking embarrassed and hurt. I feel sorry for the guy as I get to my feet, smiling when I see Sarah hugging Ella in delight.

"Nice play Johnny" Stanley smiles almost kindly at me. I roll my eyes, brushing myself down instinctively, as I watch the others make their way over to Marina to congratulate her and get themselves healed.

"I'm so sorry" Sam is babbling, as he walks next to Maren, looking terrible. She's simply laughing though, telling him to relax and not to worry. She still looks a little beaten up though and Sam is practically distraught.

"Hey, El" Stanley beams as she walks over. He's in the best mood I've ever seen him; of course beating someone up would make him feel that way. But then I see the proud look he gives her and I realise it's something else that makes him so happy.

"Guess who got a new legacy" he picks her up and gives her a big hug. I raise my eyebrows, feeling another smile make it's way onto my face. Sarah is starting to make her way over to me, looking smugly pleased. I'm never going to hear the end about her winning.

"She's developed telepathy" Stanley ruffles Ella's hair, who's blushing happily. The mentors are making their way over, laughing and talking amongst themselves. "That's why I wasn't shot. She told me that Sam was about to shoot me…so I turned around and Maren got hit"

I admit, I'm happy for our youngest Garde, even though her legacy helped my team lose. It's just another legacy that will help us win Round 3 and defeat the mogs.

"John" Henri stands next to me. His face is thoughtful, especially when he looks at Ella and then Cody. "Good game"

I sigh, a little disappointed, now that the adrenalin is receding. "But we didn't win" I point out.

Henri smiles. "Doesn't matter. You want to know what I saw today when you were all practising?" he says. I shake my head.

"A team" he says softly. "A team capable of winning Round 3"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! So a question for you all: <strong>

**Who do you think is going to die that will cause Marina's legacy? :p**

**Please review!**


	42. Chapter 41 - Four Days

**Hi guys!**

**I am so sorry for this incredibly late update. I've just had the most hectic and stressful week so far. I've had to sort out housing for next year; we're renting out in the city and it's been so hard to get a house. On top of that I've had this massive essay to do, which is also stressing me out.**

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and your extraordinary patience with me. I really appreciate it, and thank you all so much!**

**Answers to reviews!**

- **Round 3 is a large gladiator style fight of the mogs vs the Loric, everyone left is fighting. **

- **This story is definitely Navrina, it just won't be one that moves quickly if that makes sense.**

- **I won't make Sophia too cocky or amazing with powerful legacies. I felt like I was one of those authors that made their made-up character an amazing person, but in this story I want Sophia to be quite a damaged character, with a lot of flaws.**

- **Ella isn't going to die…the character death is probably somebody that you're not going to expect.**

**Please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 41 – Four Days<p>

Monday

**Sophia**

"How did you manage to get a pass out of the Training centre?" Marzia looks incredulous as she watches me pull my jacket on, her mouth practically hanging open. I try hard not to roll my eyes but it's hard to resist the urge.

"I'm persuasive" I shrug casually. What I don't tell her is that Agent Walker wasn't exactly in control of her own mind when she signed the form.

"Sophia" Marzia's voice is wary. "Don't be silly, going into the city isn't worth it" she wrings her hands together. This time I do roll my eyes.

"Says the one who can actually leave this damn building whenever she wants" my tone is sharper than I meant it to be and she flinches. "I'll be fine, I'm being escorted and I'm only going to the library"

Marzia doesn't look convinced but she knows she can't do anything as I sweep out of the room. She knows that I got the pass with a little help from my legacies and she knows that she shouldn't really let me go, but she can't challenge Agent Walker's authority.

Walking through the corridors with the pass sent from heaven feels amazing. I know it's ridiculous, I can only go to the Library after all, but it still feels pretty special. And knowing that I've done the one thing Agent Walker didn't want me to do feels like I've got one over on the mogs.

But that feeling disappears the minute I meet my escort. The mog soldier is clearly vatborn, with white skin, a shaved head and those horrible spiky teeth. I shudder inwardly but try not to show my disgust. I wouldn't put it past him to kill me for that or something.

"You only have an hour in there" the mog snarls, his accent guttural and thick. He doesn't say anything else, probably thinking that he's too superior to talk to me. I shrug, not looking the thing in the face. They're so horrible ugly, enough to scare anyone.

We walk through the streets of the City Circle, the small crowd parting easily for my hulking, ugly companion. If I could, I would leave him behind but I need to get to the Library. I haven't forgotten about the Loric who took me, not even with the excitement around me, and I know that if there's going to be any information about the nine then it'll be in the Library.

"Why is it you want to look in the Library?" the mog looks at me suspiciously as we walk down a wide, long paved street. On either side stretch the magnificent Government buildings, filled with yet more mogs. I hate thinking that only 15 years ago this place was only occupied by Loric.

"None of your business" I reply, thinking I'm being extremely smart. The mog looks at me narrowly, as though considering whether to get the truth out of me by hurting me. He clearly decides against it when he looks away.

"It is if I have to leave my duty to escort you," he grumbles. I ignore his protest and fix on something else.

"Your duty? What is it you do exactly? Scare young kids? Torture people for fun? Read the Great Book?" I laugh at my pretty lame joke, but the mog doesn't seem to think it's funny.

"I protect and defend the honour of my planet" he retorts, his voice turning even impossibly harsher. My eyes narrow and my own voice is hard.

"_My _planet" I snap. "_Your_ planet is Mogadore"

The mog snorts derisively. "Last I saw, it was mogs, not Loric, that were leading our Government" he laughs cruelly. I clench my hands into fists and imagine caving his face in.

It cheers me up. A little.

We make it to the Library before I'm arrested for murder but the wonder of seeing the building overrides my anger at the mog next to me. It's a long sprawling building, with arches and columns decorating the front of the building. But it's the crowds of mogs swarming up and down the steps leading to the doors that really impresses me. How are there so many?

"Don't think that you're going anywhere" the mog grips my arm. I shudder in disgust but decide not to react to him.

He leads, or more like marches me to the front door, the crowd parting around us automatically. I wonder if this mog is an important general but then I dismiss that thought at once. He's a vatborn, not a trueborn.

"Are you going to tail me in the Library?" I ask, dread starting to build up. If he follows me then how am I supposed to go to the Loric History section without some serious explaining?

"Are you worried?" the mog grins and I look away, angrily. I shouldn't let him get to me…but he does. "I won't follow you in there because we have set aside a special room, just for you" he smirks. "One of our Librarians will fetch whatever you want to read"

My heart stops and disappointment races through me. There's no way in hell that I'll be able to read Loric history now. It's as if the mog knows this because he smirks again, laughing to himself. I can feel my fist curling up; ready to punch this thing in his smug mouth, when we finally enter the Library. The sight is so impressive, so beautiful that my anger dissipates at once.

The large foyer has a marble floor and a huge crystal chandelier shining down on us. Long desks stretch against the walls, mogs working steadily behind them. There's nothing particularly outstanding about the room but it's beautiful all the same. I know why; it was built by the Loric and the mogs never changed or destroyed it. This is a Loric design and it's magical.

"Ah, Miss Sophia" I turn and then my wonder turns to pleasure when I see a Loric approaching me. That's when I realise that a lot of the workers here aren't just mogs but Loric too; it seems they kept on the old workers to show the new ones how everything works.

"We requested Librarian Zwicker," the mog next to me grumbles. The man in front of me smiles pleasantly enough and I take a better look at him, deciding that I like him.

He's an old man, about 70 years old and has thinning white hair and a kind face. He's dressed in those ceremonious blue robes that they have to wear here, but he doesn't look as ridiculous as some of the mogs do. It's like he was almost made to wear those robes, as stupid as that sounds.

"My name is Librarian Evans" his voice is kind and his eyes are gentle. "Librarian Zwicker has another, more urgent request to deal with" he replies to the mog. He swears violently and then shoots an evil look at the man in front of me.

"I'm going to find him. This is more important," he snarls and then he marches off. Librarian Evans just watches almost amused and then turns to me.

"Sophia, please follow me," he says kindly enough. "The room is this way" he walks to one of the side doors and I sigh in disappointment at not being able to go into the main part of the library with all the books. I've always wanted to visit it.

"_Will_ he find Librarian Zwicker?" I ask, hoping desperately that won't be the case. Evans laughs in front of me, looking back in amusement. It seems everything is funny to him. Maybe after the seriousness of the war, an angry mog is nothing to worry about.

"If he does, he won't be able to divert him from his duties. Your mog guard doesn't have any influence here," I grin at that, almost feeling as though I've won against the mog.

We enter the door and he leads me down some more corridors until we get to a small room filled with a table and a chair. There's a small window, and I can see the Training Centre from the view. My prison looks almost pretty from here.

"What is it that you wanted to read?" Evans asks kindly, shutting the door behind us. He heads over to a small light attached to the wall, switching it on. The light flickers and then shines in the dim room.

"Something that I'm not supposed to" I reply, knowing I can trust this man. Evans just nods, not looking surprised. Nothing seems to really upset or shock him.

"There are a lot of things that you're not supposed to read," he points out. "What is the one that you want most?"

I pause, heart racing. I never even thought about the book I need since I don't know exactly what I'm looking for. I need information about the nine and the significance of that and I need to know what was so special about the number and the people. There's only one thing I can really ask for then.

"I need a book on Loric history," I tell him. He looks at me closely, his eyes strangely alert for his tired appearance and then he turns to leave the room.

"I will be back shortly," he murmurs and then he's gone, the door shutting behind him.

He's not gone long but long enough for me to start to worry, and for my plan to feel like a suicide mission. It's long enough for me to feel worried that my mog guard will come back and guess my plan. But as soon as real panic begins to set in, the door opens and Evans returns. There's a small book in his hands, quite thin and small. It doesn't look like anything important.

"Here" he crosses the room and presses the small book into my hand. "Take that with you…no one will ever notice that it's gone" he says gently. I look down at the small book with its blue leather cover. I can barely make out small Loric symbols pressed into the leather cover.

"Thank you" I tuck it into my jacket pocket and you'd never tell it's there. Evans stands up, looking calmer as he crosses to the door.

"Your guard will be here soon with Librarian Zwicker. Ask for something to do with astronomy; the mogs will never be suspicious of that" Evans advices me kindly. "I must go before they suspect that I gave you anything" He turns to go.

"Thank you Librarian Evans" I say quickly, feeling like I have to thank the man that risked his life to help me. He smiles, a funny little sort of smile, as he opens the door.

"That's not my name" he replies and then he shuts the door behind him.

Xxx

**Adam**

"What do you want?"

I know Ivan's lingering by my doorway, long before he makes himself known. Maybe it's just years of living with him and I know him better than he knows himself. Or maybe it's because I can feel the change of atmosphere, almost as if a dark cloud has descended over the room and there's danger.

"To talk" Ivan shuts the door. He's scowling and I know he's still furious with me for Round 2. Once the initial fear of my death was over, he's become angry and withdrawn, and I knew he was going to come at some point.

"About Round 2" I sigh, running a hand through my way-too-long hair. "Look, I'm not really in the mood to talk-" I begin to say but Ivan shoots me a glare so cold and filled with dislike that I stop talking.

"Well I do," he snaps. He stops talking, and a thoughtful look comes onto his face. It's like he's trying to remember a long speech that he memorised but he can't remember how it starts.

"I'm sorry" I begin to say, preparing to grovel again, but Ivan seems to have found the perfect place to begin.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" he snaps. I wince, knowing that it's true, but still not liking the truth.

"If it makes you feel any happier, I feel terrible about what happened" I lie, but I'm so good that Ivan doesn't seem to suspect. "I should never have tried to steal your glory"

Ivan lunges forward, and grabs me by the neck. Gasping, I try to escape his grip but he's so strong and he easily pins me to the wall. I'm struggling uselessly, real fear of my own brother pounding through my veins. My thoughts are clouded by my panic; the threat of death is very real, and very close.

"Too right you shouldn't" Ivan snarls. "That was_ my_ moment, _my_ moment to prove that I'm the better one! That even though you're older, I'm _better!"_

I stare at him, stunned by his words. Even if I didn't have his hand crushing my throat there's not much that I could say to him after those words. How can he possibly be worried about competing with _me? _He won years ago.

"I have to show Father that I can be a general. I have to show my people what I can do!" he's close to yelling. "And you stopping me from a complete victory ruined that!" he's breathing heavily and I can feel saliva on my face from his shouting.

"Ivan" I gasp, my heart hammering in my chest. "Ivan…_please!"_

He loosens the grip and then lets me go entirely. I stagger to my knees, gasping desperately, my lungs greedily sucking in the oxygen. Ivan watches me passively, but I can see a tiny flicker of guilt in his eyes, especially when I start coughing, my chest and neck aching in pain.

"And if you think that you're going to be the one to kill that blonde bitch then you're wrong" Ivan adds, still furious, but more in control of his actions now. "_I'm_ going to do it and then you watch as they give me a high position!"

"Ivan" I wheeze, looking up at him incredulously. "Can't you see how wrong it is to kill for a _position?_" I can't help it, I know it's wrong, but I so badly want him to see how wrong the system is. How wrong everything we've been taught is.

Ivan lashes out with a killer kick to my stomach, and I bend over, wheezing and moaning in pain. My abdomen feels like it's on fire and then Ivan grabs my hair, pulling my face up to his. His face is a mask of anger and I knew it was a bad, _bad_ move to try to convert him. There's no hope for him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snarls. "I can't believe you, trying to shame our family and now me! What the hell did life do to you to make you so bitter towards your own race?!"

I look down, knowing that if I try to persuade him, show him the truth, then he'll just probably kill me. He wouldn't need to kill Hannah that way; Father would give him a position the minute he saw my dead body.

"I'm a screw up" I go for the pathetic approach, and it seems to work a little. "I'm not worthy of our family name" Right now I'll say anything not to get my head bashed in.

"You shouldn't," Ivan glares down at me. "I can't believe I'm even saying this but at least Stanley, that" and then Ivan says a very rude word that even I'm surprised at him using. "At least he has courage. You have nothing"

He spits on me and then marches out of the room, leaving me a crumpled mess on the floor. I want to cry, want to curl up and pretend the world doesn't exist, but I heavily get to my feet. I wipe my cheek where he spat on me and then wince as I straighten up, my stomach aching in pain. I imagine the bruise I'll get there tomorrow.

I wonder how simple things would have been if Hannah had never shown me the truth. If I lived in my ignorant mog world, got a high government job, maybe became a Gamemaker and brought honour to my family in that profession. Things would have been so much simpler.

But then more atrocities would have gone on and I would have endorsed them. I would have been a monster. I _was_ a monster until Hannah saved me.

I wearily sit down on a chair, putting my aching head into my hands. My last conversation with Hannah weighs on me heavily as well; her telling me to not get involved anymore and her telling me to be who they expect me to be.

_Hannah_ I call out to her. I need her, now more than ever. I need her support, her understanding, even if she'll contempt me for it. _Hannah, please, talk to me_ I plead, but there's no reply.

The door opens and my mother looks in, her face worried. She's known about my father and Ivan's anger towards me, and I know she's disappointed with my performance, but she's my mother. She loves me, no matter what I do. Or what she thinks I've done. If she knew the real, true Adam then she'd hate me as much as the rest of my family does.

"Adam? Are…are you all right?" her voice is soft as she approaches me. Pity forms in her eyes and I can only imagine what I look like after Ivan's work. After enduring Ivan's cold anger and my father's disappointed hatred, having my mother talk to me so softly, so kindly pushes me over the edge. Tears form in my eyes, tears that in turn slip down my cheeks, and probably makes me look even more pathetic.

"Oh Adam" she puts her arms around me, pressing her cheek to my forehead. I don't sob; I just sit staring ahead with tears down my cheeks. I take small comfort from her presence, but even then it's hard when I know that deep down, she's still the same as Father and Ivan.

"I just…I'll never be like Ivan" I make up another lie. "I'll never be like him, and whenever I try, I just mess up" My mother strokes my hair; her hands so gentle compared to the way Ivan handled me.

"Your father will come to realise that one day and so will Ivan," my mother says sweetly, or as sweetly as a mog can be. "I've known from the day you were born that you would be different, unique," she says.

If only she know _how_ different.

"I'm not though. I can't fight. Loric are braver and stronger than me" some of my despair about my fighting is real, although most of it is worrying about Hannah and my own sorry self.

"But you're so much smarter than Ivan…and your father" my mother tells me. I'm surprised at that last bit; it's rare to find a mog say a bad word about my father, the great General, and especially my mother of all people.

"They'll realise that one day," she continues. "They'll see that you'll make the best Gamemaker they've ever had…they'll see that you're an amazing member of our family and you'll make us all proud" she tries to reassure me with things that she things count. But they just don't, not anymore.

"Thanks mum" my voice is weak. "I guess…I just want to make Father proud" the words are so hard to get out, but she doesn't seem to notice. She just continues to brush my hair back, her face filled with love. How can someone so kind be part of such a cruel race?

"I'll let you get some rest" she moves away, her face sympathetic. "I'll bring you some dinner later" I nod, still filled with thoughts, my head aching from my constant worrying and from Ivan's attack. My mother looks at me; a mingle of sadness and love on her face.

"They'll come round you know" she says softly. "It may take some time but they'll get over it" she smiles gently and then leaves.

I can't be bothered to tell her that there's no way my father will ever forgive nor forget.

Xxx

**Maren**

I enter the gym, tying my hair up into a high ponytail, preparing myself for the hard workout ahead. I know I go every day but it still feels as though it's not enough, as though I have to do more. It's the same feeling that I've felt all my teenage life when feeding my family; I can always do better.

But all thoughts of pushing myself to the brink vanish when I see Sarah.

The familiar hatred I feel for her washes over me, and then anger starts to build up. Remembering her surrendering, remembering how close I was to dying…I can feel my fists clench without my permission and I'm so close to heading over to her, showing her how angry I still am after all this time.

But as I get closer to Sarah I notice that she's actually doing some training for once. A gun is in her hands, looking as unthreatening as I've ever known to be, and she's clumsily trying to load the thing. Her face is screwed up in determination but she's got the wrong technique and I know she'll never load the thing the way she's going.

"Here" I've reached her by now and I take the gun out of her useless hands. I expertly load it, the ammo making a satisfying clicking noise as it locks into place. "That's how you load a gun"

Sarah looks at me with wide eyes, fear and confusion warring on her pretty face. Her hands are practically shaking as she takes the weapon back, seeming confused that I was helping her.

"Th-thank you" she stutters. I shrug and turn away, deciding that considering the circumstances I've been gracious enough to her. It's still only been a few days since she almost got us killed.

"No problem" I grunt, moving towards the treadmill in the corner of the room. I haven't had a good run in ages; I've spent far too much time on combat and strength but endurance and stamina is just as important, if not more.

"Wait, Maren" Sarah calls hesitantly. I turn slowly, watching as she nervously fiddles with the gun in her hands. She still looks scared, as if I'm a danger to her…although considering my anger towards her the other day I guess she's justified.

"Yeah?" I sigh. I don't want a heart to heart with this girl, not after everything. She may be nice and sweet, but she's useless and quite frankly she shouldn't be in Round 3, as harsh as that sounds. I can learn to tolerate her but I don't think I'll ever like her.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…genuinely sorry for surrendering" she says quickly. "I know that what I did was wrong but I was scared…and I just wanted to go home," she says softly, her voice breaking. I can see tears beginning to well up in her eyes and I have this horrible feeling of guilt, even though I don't have much to be guilty of.

"That's all right" I find myself saying automatically. Sarah's face changes, as though she never expected me to be kind, and I inwardly beat myself up for that small act of weakness. "But you should really learn to shoot a gun" I add.

Sarah smiles ruefully. "Would you teach me?" she asks hopefully.

I sigh in annoyance, but at the same time there's that inward desire to want to teach her, like I used to want to teach my sisters how to fight. I'd always wanted to show them how to hunt, how to be good poachers, but they hadn't cared. Now, though, I have a willing student and one who needs all the help she can get. And then there's a bit of arrogance that I can't shake, a bit of high self-esteem that wants to prove that I'm good at all forms of fighting.

"First you need to hold the gun properly" I reply, not unkindly, but not gently either. Sarah, though, just seems grateful that I'm even talking to her.

"Like this?" she shoulders the gun, looking like an amateur, but then when she shows me her positioning she looks like she knows what she's doing. I frown, a little confused, but nod and point to a target.

"Just shoot at that for a bit and I can see how good you are," I tell her. She nods, her eyes narrowing as she takes the target in. Her fingers tense on the trigger and then she presses it, bullets flying from the nozzle of the gun.

I clap my hands over my ears, wincing at the loud noises and watching as the paper target is shredded and bits of paper fly around. Sarah stops shooting, breathing a bit heavier than normal, and looks at her work. My jaw is hanging open; I'm stunned.

"How…how did you shoot like that?" I ask, shocked. Sarah has managed to hit almost every important spot on the target: heart, head…Her aim is practically perfect.

"I don't know" she shrugs. "I practiced with guns a lot in the year's training because my mentor said that was most likely to come up as a weapon. But they were always loaded, even in the arena so I never learnt how to load it" she explains in a hurry.

I try to cover my surprise at her shooting and that's when I notice that I don't feel that intense dislike and anger towards her anymore. I actually respect her for her shooting, respect her for this ability that I never knew she had.

_And this is why you should get to know someone before judging them, _I inwardly chastise myself.

"Why didn't you show me this before Round 2?" I ask, almost exasperated now. This could have changed everything. I wouldn't have come to hate her and then been shown up like this. She could have gained my respect, even my friendship, and vice versa.

"Because you would never have let me," Sarah says, ruefully. I blush, knowing she's right. I would just have laughed at her if she suggested showing off her shooting, especially after her terrible combat display.

"Why can't you fight hand to hand then?" I ask, my ears still ringing slightly from the gunshot. Sarah shrugs, her cheeks a light pink from my compliments.

"Because I really am rubbish at that" she laughs and I find myself joining in.

It's weird, in the space of ten minutes I've gone from disliking Sarah and her weakness to admiring her for her strength. It's silly that I judge people based on their fighting skills, but after a lifetime of hardship it's the only way I know _how_ to judge people.

"Well, I'm sorry for being mean to you before" I say and the apology isn't forced at all. I even _feel_ guilty for it, which is unusual for me. After a lifetime of killing animals, and a few weeks of killing mogs I feel like I should be beyond forgiveness.

"And I'm sorry for not helping you win Round 2" she smiles. I smile back, a small and maybe permanent truce finally established between us. I can even see why John would get on with her; she's not nearly as unforgiving as I am.

The gym door opening interrupts us and John walking in, a water bottle in his hands. It's like Sarah's face lights up when she sees John, a beam naturally making it's way onto her face. I straighten up too, even as Sarah rushes over and wraps her arms around John in a big hug. He laughs but he's grinning at me when he hugs her.

"What's this? Maren _not_ trying to kill you?" he jokes. Sarah laughs, disentangling herself from him, although their arms are wrapped around each other's waists.

"I showed her my shooting," she grins up at him and they share a secret smile, something only they understand. A sharp feeling of anger races through me: dislike and the feeling of something being _wrong_. I'm confused at this weird feeling, there's nothing unusual going on, just Sarah and John being, well, Sarah and John.

But I don't _like_ it.

"I was about to do some training" John's grinning at me. "If you want to spar, that would be fun" he suggests.

"No" my voice sounds cold, controlled, not like the weird inner turmoil I'm feeling. I don't understand why I'm angry but I am and I don't like it. "No, I'm all right thank you"

John frowns at me and Sarah looks confused, but they don't question my mood. Maybe they've learnt just to put up with it.

"I'm going to have a run" I say in an attempt at a gentler tone. "I'll…I'll see you later" I turn towards the treadmill, wondering if I'll feel better once I have a run and once I stop spending time with people.

But despite spending over an hour in the gym, I still feel angry. And I don't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I promise I'll update next week!<strong>

**Please review!**


	43. Chapter 42 - Three Days

**Hi guys!**

**Again, I know this is a later update but I promise I should be good for the next few weeks. I've finished Uni for this term and already have done a lot more writing in one day than I've done in the past month! So updates should be better from now on.**

**Also, a huge thanks for the lovely reviews that I get with every update! I really appreciate them all and thank you all so much!**

**In case you haven't noticed, Round 3 is 3 days away **

**Please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 42 – Three Days<p>

Tuesday

**Marina**

_This Friday will change everything._

I know I shouldn't be so morbid, shouldn't think so grimly, but I can't help it. This Friday could either by the end of me, or the beginning of a new part of my life. I could be a corpse in the morgue on Saturday, or waking up to a new life as one of the Capital's newest Victors. Friday will change everything.

I shake my head, almost angry with myself, as I retrieve the key from my pocket. My hands are shaking slightly, from the ever-present nervousness about Friday, but the key manages to fit into the lock well enough. The door opens with a click, spilling light into the dark room.

Hector lies slumped on the sofa, snoring loudly, as I close the door behind me. Pity wells up in me, pity for this poor man whose only solace is drink. I head over to him and ease the bottle out of his grip, setting it on the table next to him. My nose wrinkles at the strong stench of alcohol coming from the bottle.

I prop a pillow under his head, hoping that will help him sleep, but he slowly begins to wake up, his bleary eyes blinking slowly. His eyes wander around the room, still sleepy and I can tell from his dilated pupils that he's so drunk he has no idea what's going on. I open the curtains with telekinesis and bright light spills into the room, making him groan and roll over. Or he tries too, but he's so drunk that he almost falls off the couch and it takes all my effort to keep him on.

"Oh Hector" I sigh sadly. "Why do you drink so much?"

He looks like he's going to reply but then he wretches, saliva dribbling down his chin. I wince a little in disgust; I may be extremely close to him but there's nothing glamorous or comforting about someone being this drunk.

"Come on, why don't you lie down" I gently help him lean back onto the pillows, smoothing his hair back. His eyes watch me blearily. I don't even know if he knows who I am.

It's a hard time for him; I know it is. Normally, his designing is the only thing stopping him from drinking, but right now he doesn't have to create anything for me until he knows that I'll survive Round 3. Which means he has _a lot_ of free time. So he turns to drink instead.

"Because," he slurs. "She… he hiccups loudly. "…Is going to die" His eyes roll up in his head a little.

I try not to wince at those words, but his lack of faith in my survival hurts. Well, I'm assuming he's talking about me, but then it's hard to tell when he's this drunk. _He doesn't know everything. He doesn't know how strong you are, _I try to persuade myself.

"I may not," I whisper softly, sitting down carefully on the coffee table that's littered with empty spirits bottles. I feel useless, more useless than I felt when Ella was in her fight in Round 2.

"Not you…" it takes a lot of effort for him to get the words out. "My…" he drifts off, as though he's forgotten what he was going to say. I gently continue to push some of his hair back, wondering what on earth he's talking about.

"Your who?" I push. His eyes roll around but finally meet mine. His pupils are large and dark, a clear sign that he's completely wasted and should be sleeping it off.

"My mother" he finally murmurs. I lean back as his eyes shut and then he begins snoring again; the noise so loud that it would keep anyone awake at night. I gently turn his head to the side, watching him in pity.

I wonder what he's talking about because I've never heard him mention his mother. Yet, I know the mogs always keep the stylist's and mentor's families locked away as a form of bait, a sort of hostage. Maybe they have Hector's mother. But why would they kill his mother? Hector hasn't done anything wrong.

"His mother is ill" Adelina stands by the doorway to her room, looking as though Hector's snoring has woken her up. Her dressing gown is pulled on roughly and her hair is messed up. "Some type of cancer of some sort" she looks sad, but not as though it's that tragic. She's a mentor after all, I guess she's used to death.

"Is it…is it terminal?" my voice turns to a whisper. Adelina nods, and I see pity in her face for the first time. But it soon disappears, replaced by annoyance at Hector waking her up and she turns back to her room with a yawn.

"Leave him there Marina, he'll sleep it off" she calls softly. "He always does" she shuts the door behind her, as though a terminally ill mother is an every day thing.

Maybe to her it is.

I look at Hector with more sympathy, feeling terrible for him. To see your mother getting worse and worse in an illness that's incurable…it's terrible. Maybe even worse than seeing tributes die every year. I suppose in some way I'm luckier than Hector; at least I never saw my parents suffer, never saw their pain as they died, but poor Hector…he sees her pain all the time and it's clearly having a strong effect on him.

I sit down on the coffee table again, wringing my hands together. How is it fair that there's so much death in this world, so much pain? And we can't cure any of it, can't cure any of this pain that is just tearing people up inside and ruining lives. And then the mogs add more pain and humiliation to everything by making us participate in the Games.

Anger burns in my blood and my fists clench together angrily, my knuckles turning white. It's not fair that they can create the technology to make mutts and force fields and other kinds of things that make our lives hell in the arena, yet they can't even come up with a cure for diseases that have always existed.

My anger burns within me and I take a few deep breaths to control myself. Getting angry won't help the situation; it won't change anything. What I need to do is clear the room up, making it look better so that when Hector wakes up he won't feel so bad. I reach out and gather a few bottles into my hands when a small stabbing pain lances in my hand. I drop the bottle with a small cry of pain and it smashes to pieces on the floor, shards of glass littered around my feet. Hector continues to snore, as if nothing happened.

I look down at my hand, wincing as I notice a shard of glass embedded in my palm. Hector must have done something stupid to smash the bottle so it would crack like that, probably not realising the stupidity in his intoxicated state. I pull the shard of glass out with a wince and drop it onto the table, blood staining the sharp end.

Inching my way carefully round the shards of glass on the floor, I make my way over to a nearby armchair, cradling my injured hand. I sit down, already feeling my healing legacy taking hold and starting to work. The cut begins to knit together and the pain vanishes in less than a few seconds. I'm delighted, despite my sombre mood, that my legacy is already getting so much stronger. Who knows what I'll be able to do soon, who knows what I'll be able to achieve. Maybe it could even heal diseases…

The idea hits me out of the blue but it's so obvious that I'm annoyed with myself. Why need special Mogadorian medicine when I can heal so well? A smile begins to make its way onto my face as my idea takes hold. _I_ can heal Hector's mother, _I_ can end his misery and her pain. I just need to get out of the Training Centre for an hour or so and I can end everything.

And to get out I know exactly who I can ask for help. Joseph.

Xxx

**Cody**

"Have you ever been around the Training Centre?"

It's early afternoon but already I'm exhausted after the extensive legacy training I've been doing with Ethan. He seems to realise that physical exercise is not my specialty and that my true power lies in my legacies. But what he didn't seem to realise is that I get bored easily.

"Huh?" I look up from twirling the coffee mugs in front of me, and focus on Ethan instead. He's smiling but he looks a little bit annoyed as well, as though this is not exactly what he expected.

"The Training Centre. Have you been around it?" he asks. I simply shake my head, lying back more on the couch. I've had enough for today.

"Course" I snort. "Loads of times. The cafeteria, the training hall, the roof" I shrug again. "I don't need to waste my time with that crap"

Ethan sighs, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "There's more to the Training Centre than this tower" he notes, not even seeming that annoyed. "And you haven't seen the half of it yet, haven't even seen the half of what the mogs are doing here"

That gets my interest, despite my boredom and weariness. We've always been barred from certain parts of the Training Centre and it would be pretty cool to see the whole of it. But at the same time can I really be that bothered to get up after a whole afternoon of practising with my legacies? It seems too much effort just to look around a big building.

"Maybe another time" I roll over so my back's facing him.

"Cody" Ethan's voice is sharp. "We chose you for a reason but we can easily take our support away. If you don't want the mogs help, they won't help you"

I blush, chagrined, and turn to face him. "But you said I'm powerful" I can't help but whine. Ethan shoots me a glare, surprising for him. He's usually quite even-tempered but it seems that even I have annoyed him today.

"I said you had _potential_ but if you're not willing to work to increase your power then you're no good to us" Ethan turns to face the door.

I'm up on my feet and by his side before I know it, and I see a small smile twitch on his lips. I still don't want to trail around the whole damn place but I want the mogs to carry on training me and carry on helping me. I've had more support from them in a week than I've had from the Loric my whole life. Besides, who doesn't like the idea of being powerful?

"I've still been working," I add petulantly. "My telekinesis is improving"

Ethan smiles, more kindly this time. "Yes, but you can always be better. And you still need to work on your Externa and your flight"

I sigh, annoyed. The thing that annoys me about the mogs is that you can always do better, always be more. I can see how they are able to rule over us to easily with that mentality but it gets so _annoying_ when they're always pushing me. Or _Ethan's_ pushing me. I haven't actually met any of the mogs that he always talks about.

"Yeah, but the point is I'm doing something" I push. Ethan seems to realise he's not going to win this fight and simply nods, pursing his lips as he looks down the corridor.

"Let's take the back stairs," he says, almost looking nervous. "I don't want to meet any mentors" He hurries to a small, nondescript door and unlocks it. He pulls it open, ushering me in quickly. I follow a little slowly, noticing his furtive glances around, and then step into the stairs. I didn't even realise these were here.

"Why don't you want the mentors to see you here?" I ask, as he shuts the door behind us and locks it carefully. Ethan seems to relax and that trademark grin on his appears on his face again.

"Let's just say I'm not particularly liked," he says, starting down the stairs. He wants me to drop the subject but he should know better by now.

"Why's that?" I ask. Ethan exhales, a whistling noise between his teeth that tells me I'm annoying him. Good.

"Because I used to be a mentor," he sighs, not looking at me but focusing on the stairs. They're like any normal fire exit stairs but the way he's looking at them is as though they're the most interesting things in the world. "And now I'm not"

After a few flights of stairs, Ethan stops by a door and unlocks it, ushering me out. But he's less urgent, less concerned now, and he's grinning as he steps out himself. And the minute I step into the corridor I know why: we're in mog territory.

The long corridor branches off into hundreds of other corridors, which must stretch to like a web along this floor. The walls are all glass with metal frames, adding to the confusion and the bustling feeling of this floor. I can see mogs typing away at computers in one room, their faces practically pressed to the screens, whilst in other rooms I see them in lab coats, syringes in hands as they bend over racks of test tubes.

"Where the hell are we?" I ask in wonder as we slowly walk down the long corridor. I wonder if this is the main corridor that links all the floors on this ground floor together. It must be because there's a steady stream of mogs pushing past us and shooting us annoyed glances at our rambling.

"The Ground Floor" Ethan confirms my suspicions. "This is strictly forbidden territory for Tributes. The Elevator passes straight past this floor, so unless you know about the stairs, you can't come here anyway" he grins.

"And what are all these rooms?" my laziness has evaporated and I'm eager for more information, eager to learn everything that the mogs are doing. Ethan seems pleased and impressed by my eagerness.

"Experiments. Lots of experiments to improve technology" he says vaguely, nodding to the room with the mogs in lab coats. None look up, too engrossed in their work.

"And them?" I nod to the mogs in front of computers. Ethan smirks, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Looking for resistance movements" he shrugs. "Small things though, nothing to worry about" he moves on past the huge rooms filled with mogs.

"Like what?" I ask, intrigued. I'd never heard of any resistance movements in Lorien; people seem too intent on surviving.

"Like a local newspaper printing an article on how things used to be" Ethan laughs. "Like I said, not a big deal, but the mogs take those things very seriously. They're too paranoid for their own good. It's like they think a war is just around the corner" he chuckles and shakes his head.

"And if one is?" I can't help but ask, even though the idea itself is impossible. Ethan turns grim, and his eyes turn serious.

"Then the Loric will be crushed" he turns away and continues to walk down the corridor. As we walk, I notice the mogs nodding respectfully at Ethan but shooting me untrusting glances.

"How high is your position?" I catch up to him; jealous of the admiring looks he gets, from vatborns and trueborns alike. Ethan doesn't seem to notice; he must be used to it.

"Can't you tell?" he smirks. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes" I admit, but Ethan doesn't seem surprised. "I wish they would look at me like that"

Ethan chuckles. "And they will, if you practise" he looks at me pointedly. "It's all down to you Cody, nobody else. If you practice, all of this will be yours. If not…someone else will be in charge" he walks ahead of me, leaving me behind, staring stunned at his back.

_All be yours…_This could be mine. I just have to be strong, be powerful. I can have power and position and can rule down on all those miserable Loric bastards that made my life hell for 16 years. I can show Stanley just how dangerous I am and how wrong he was to doubt me. I can prove to the other tributes that just because I look weak and fat, I'm really the most dangerous of them all.

"Wait…what do you mean this will all be mine?" that greedy, power-hungry side of me rears its ugly head and I catch up to Ethan, gripping his arm. "_What do you mean?"_

"Why Cody" Ethan grins at me, his smile as dangerous as a shark's. "Didn't I promise the mogs would reward you?"

Xxx

**Sophia**

_After the birth of our planet, along with the birth of the Chimaera and the geographical beauty of Lorien, ten Loric adults also came to be. They were the original Loric, with every legacy known to us distributed between the Ten of them. They called themselves the Elders and their new planet Lorien, thus making them the Elders of Lorien. They formed a small settlement on Elder's Isle, an island that until recently could be seen from the Western Coast._

I roll my eyes. Everyone knows how Lorien and the original Loric came to be. They were the creators of the race that I am part of today; even the mogs with their arrogance towards History knows how the Loric were created. I look down sceptically at the little book in my hands, unsure of whether this really was worth risking my life for. I skip forward a few chapters, deciding against reading something I already know about.

_After 100 years of developing the planet the Original Elders began to realise that their powers were only limited to them and that their children and grandchildren and great grandchildren had not developed such legacies. They also knew that their days were at an end, but there was a need for a leading power with a fast-growing nation. They bestowed their legacies onto a chosen ten Loric, thus calling them the Elders. This is how the tradition began and then continued for centuries._

Again, I roll my eyes. Not that vital, but interesting all the same. Still it's not the groundbreaking information I was looking for and I skip forward a few more chapters.

_Ten centuries later, the planet was fully-grown and the Loric race had exploded with growth. Yet, despite this growth, life became worse .The system of Ten Elders and the Loric race was not as successful as it had been in earlier centuries. The planet was rapidly developing and the race saw the need for technology, not Legacies that only ten people could use. The Elders of that time were weak, far weaker than the original ten, and agreed that there was a need for development and strength of arms. The old ways were gradually forgotten and replaced with the iron arm of industry and the steadily growing desire for power._

I skip another chapter or so, not interested in that part of how Lorien developed and began to die. Everyone knows that. We even know how we changed from industry-loving workers to the peaceful nation we are today.

_After five more centuries of development and technology, things came to a head in the 16__th__ Century. With pollution, over-population and a violent side to our natures we were a self-destructing nation and Lorien began to die. The Elders of that time, realising how we would all perish if we did not change our ways, passed a decree that meant we had to abandon all technology. There were riots and public outcry, and the so-called Dark Years came to be. Millions of Loric died in this revolution, yet despite the pain and death, in the end the Elders won out._

I skip one more chapter, knowing that once we had abandoned these ways Lorien forgave us with Legacies, so that we could protect our planet. It's annoying to think that our destructive earlier ways would have been more effective against the mog invasion. Annoying and heart breaking.

_Despite the original animosity towards ending industry, things became peaceful in Lorien for the next ten centuries. Legacies developed, our natures became peaceful, and negotiations with other planets flourished. Perhaps our strongest links were with the Mogadorians, a race that so desperately needed our support and advice on how to protect their own planet. We entered the time named the Golden Years, the most prosperous and happiest years of the Loric existence._

I skim read a few pages, not interested in the full detail of the Golden Years of Lorien. I finish the chapter and then stop, pausing at the title on the next page: 'The War of the Elders'. I frown, unsure of whether this book is right or not; there were no such things as the War of the Elders. Or no such wars that I'd ever heard about. But as I look closer I see the date of these so-called wars and notice the date: _Month of the Pearl Moon, Day 23, 2600. _I gasp in confusion; that was only the last century.

Excitement begins to race through me. What if these wars are what the mogs don't want us to know about and what if these wars are something to do with the Occupation? It can't be a coincidence that these two events happened so close to one another after centuries and centuries of peace. I excitedly turn to the chapter, anxious and thrilled at what I might find.

_The Month of the Pearl Moon of the first year of the next Century has always been the time to decide the next Ten Elders, and this year was no different. Yet, there was a growing public discord at there even being ten elders; especially with the legacies given to those Leaders. Originally the ten roles were in agreement with ten important traits of the Loric race:_

- _Beauty_

- _Innocence_

- _Joy_

- _Courage_

- _Intelligence_

- _Justice_

- _Compassion_

- _Loyalty_

- _Strength_

- _Power_

_The Tenth role, Power, was increasingly seen as corrupt and the chosen Elder for the 26__th__ Century reinforced that fear. Decimus was a young man, powerful and greedy for more influence amongst the Elders. With the growing discontent, the Fourth Elder, chosen as the Elder to take on Pittacus Lore's Legacies, decided that as a consolation and to reduce fear of a tyrannical rule, a tenth Elder was unnecessary. Decimus was removed from his position, only a week after being chosen. He disappeared for 50 years._

_Much is not known of where he went or what happened to him on his travels, but 50 years after he disappeared he returned. He was much more powerful, with many more legacies than he had left with. His appearance was also altered and he had the appearance of a monster. He began to bring down terrible plagues on the people of Lorien; plagues of wasps, of disease and many more terrible things. He began to burn down the cities, kill thousands of Loric. It is said that he was beginning to make his way towards the Capital when Pittacus finally summoned him. He went directly to the Elder's Isle where the Elders still kept their seat of power, wanting to challenge Pittacus Lore for the right to rule Lorien._

_Nobody knows really what happened there that day. All that I have heard and seen myself was a large blue beam that shone directly into the sky for several hours. There was also a terrible storm; thunder, lightning, and rain so bad that is caused several cities to be flooded, the Capital included. When the storm was over Elder's Isle was nowhere to be seen and neither was Decimus. It is said that both he and Pittacus died in the fight on the Isle. The other Elders said that their leader had fought bravely and had paid with his life._

_Decimus' family were distraught and disgraced by his behaviour. They left the Capital at once, years ago such a proud family, yet reduced to great shame. They hid in the Country, their whereabouts unknown, although it is said along with terrible shame they are also terrible angry about their seat amongst the Elder's being dismissed. The other Elders took control of Lorien, waiting patiently for the 27__th__ Century when they could next choose the next Nine Elders._

The book ends abruptly, clearly unfinished, but the author must have died before he could finish. _Or been killed by the mogs_ a secret voice can't help but add. I wonder what was so important that he wasn't allowed to finish writing.

Pieces begin to fall into place in my mind. Nine elders…the nine pictures of the kids that Meryl showed me so long ago. _The Nine_ she stressed. Nine of the kids picked for this year's Games were meant to be the next Elders. But why is that so important? They can't do anything, not with the mogs in complete control of everything.

And what happened to Decimus? Did he _really_ die? Or is he out there, still wanting revenge. In the back of my tired mind, I have a moment of clarity, an understanding of what is going on, but I'm so exhausted after reading for hours that I just can't seem to retrieve what I know.

But I'm absolutely sure of something. The Tenth Elder has something to do with the Occupation. He was angry, wanted revenge and went to the mogs to get it. But somehow, along the way, he was killed and the mogs decided to continue that revenge for him. The silly excuse of Great Expansion and the need for resources is not the only reason the mogs came to Lorien.

There's something else I'm very certain of as well. There are nine kids in the Games who were to be the next Elders. Two of which who are already dead, killed by the mogs in Rounds 1 and 2: Maggie and Hannu. I wonder which roles they were supposed to take up.

And the last thing I'm certain of. There are those on Lorien who have had enough of the Games and the mogs and the Occupation. And they're going to use the Nine Elders to fight back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys all enjoyed! I'll update again soon!<strong>

**Please review!**


	44. Chapter 43 - Two Days

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and PMs. I love them all and appreciate the support that you guys give me. Thank you!**

**Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 43 – Two Days<p>

Wednesday

**Marina**

"I really don't think this is a good idea"

I watch Joseph as he paces in his living room, running his hands though his tousled hair. Like me, he's dressed entirely in black, and if not for the seriousness of the situation, I would be amused because we look like wanna-be-spies. But I'm too nervous to even smile.

"Please Joseph" I stand up, preparing to persuade him all over again like I had to yesterday. "She's _dying_ and I might be able to help her! I have to try, for Hector's sake! He's done so much for me, and-"

Joseph holds his hand up, a small smile on his face. "Ok, ok, I get it…I really do. But I don't want to risk our lives unnecessarily for something that we don't know will work"

I smile fondly at him, reaching for his hand. "We're in the Games. Our lives are in danger anyway…and I know this will work. I don't know how, I just know,"

Joseph sighs and then nods, a determined look forming on his face. Without saying anything he enters his room and switches the TV on, as if he's watching it in there. He leaves soon after and shuts the door, heading to the large lounge window. We're just hoping that his mentor, Reynolds, won't come back at all but if he does, he'll assume Joseph and I are watching it in there and won't want to be disturbed.

That's the _plan_ anyway.

"Ok, just don't let go of my hand, _at all_" Joseph stresses, pushing the window open. If I were Maren, I would probably make a joke about him having vested interest in this part of the mission, but I'm not her and I'm too shy to say that. So I nod, grabbing a hold of his hand as we lean out, the cold night wind whipping my hair back. Outside, apart from the city lights, it's pitch black.

"Ok, so, um" Joseph sits on the window sill and looks down at these weird, little block like things poking out of the wall. I think it's for the architecture but it just looks odd.

"It might be easier just to carry you," he finally says. "That way I won't let go of you" I think there's a blush on his cheeks but I'm so nervous about escaping that my worried mind doesn't really focus on that. I nod and then he pulls me into his arms. I barely have time to enjoy it a little before he jumps.

I wish I could say that I didn't make any noise, that I was completely quiet as we plummeted through the air to the ground. But a shriek escapes my lips as the ground surges up towards us, the sound louder than I expected it to be. I shut my eyes and clutch Joseph's arm, sure that he's going to get us killed us-

And then we're on the ground, a few metres away from the bottom of the tower, and hidden below the outcrop of another building. Joseph is grinning; a teasing light in his eye as he gently places me back on my feet. My heart is hammering in my chest and I'm sure my eyes are as wide as saucers as I stare at him.

"Your scream" he begins to say and then he chuckles, unable to control himself. I attempt a scowl, lightly hitting his arm, but relief is making me giddy. I peer out from the small outcrop, my heart still thudding loudly in my chest. I can see the hospital from here: a big, box-like building with hundreds of windows shining with light in the darkness.

"Shut up" I hiss, but not maliciously. Joseph still chuckles to himself as we slowly slink out behind the building, walking quietly so we're not seen. I admit, I've got a small smile on my face too, although I'd never admit it.

"Have you ever healed someone with a disease like this before?" he whispers more seriously as we creep between the buildings to get to the hospital. It's like the gravity of the situation is getting to him again.

"No" I shake my head. "But it's always worth a go" Joseph doesn't reply, because a nearby mog guard walks around on his patrol, but I think he agrees with me. Or maybe he just doesn't want to argue.

We make it to the hospital, the lights shining in the darkness. I can see mog nurses milling on all floors and the occasional green coat that signals a doctor. I can hear the beeping of machines with my advanced hearing and the coughing of patients on the ground floor. I look up to the top floor, where Hector's mother and all other patients with long-term, terminal diseases are kept. It's darker than the others, probably because it's their bedtime now.

"Up there" I point to the floor. "She's on that floor, Room 818"

"Ok" Joseph tips his head back. "I can try to teleport us up there but there's no telling whether there'll be any open windows" he considers, his face screwed up in concentration. I am not so subtly admiring him in the darkness, but since he can't see, it's no big deal.

"Marina?" he raises an eyebrow and I blink, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "What do you think?"

"It's better than any plan I had" I pretend to look up at the room, but really I'm mortified. He must have noticed me checking him out, he _must _have_. Focus on the task Marina, not on him!_

"Yeah, I'm not sure I trust your crazy plans anymore" he chuckles, before grabbing my hand abruptly. Before I can ask what he's doing, he's wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me to him in a tight hug. I wonder if this is some kind of good luck hug, or more and then we teleport.

Everything goes black for a few seconds and then we're crashing into the floor of the hospital, knocking into a metal table of medical instruments. Everything goes clattering to the floor with a loud noise and I can hear shouting. Joseph is laughing next to me, despite the threat of being caught. My head is swirling from the teleporting, but Joseph, who's used to his legacy by now, has the sense to grab me, and then teleports us behind the next corner.

"What the hell happened here?" I hear a mog nurse exclaim in confusion. Joseph smothers a laugh, and then he teleports us around the next corner. We're lucky; nobody seems to be around.

"Man, that was good. The right floor too! You gotta give me credit for that!" Joseph says loudly, grinning smugly. I roll my eyes, shushing him a little. We don't want to get caught now that we're so close to achieving what we came here for and after everything we've just done.

"Get me to the right room and then you can celebrate" I whisper. He grins and teleports to the nearest door, checking the number.

"Down here" He points down the way we were walking anyway.

It doesn't take us long to find the room, and we know it's the right place when we see the name underneath: _Carlotta Ricardo. _I can see from the windows looking out onto the hallway that the room is dim and that the person, the woman, lying in the bed is asleep. I can hear a faint beeping and her rattling breath; both sounds remind me of how close to death she is.

All at once the enormity of what I'm about to do hits me. This is more than helping Hector, what I'm doing is huge. This could be seen as breaking the rules or worse. I really don't know how the mogs will view my actions, if they'll punish me for it, or Joseph, but I have to do it. I have to try at least.

"Here goes" Joseph holds the door open for me and I slip in. I'm barely aware of him pulling the blinds down so any nurses wandering nearby won't see. Unlike me, his head is calm and steady, whereas I feel all over the place. Maybe because I'm not sure my legacy is up to the job; I'm worried about failure. I try to clear my head and focus on Carlotta, who's still fast asleep and unaware of the strangers in her room.

She's small and thin, her tiny frame practically skeletal. She can't be more than 80 yet her face is so drawn and wrinkled, and even in her sleep I can see the pain on her face. Wisps of white hair frame her pale face yet I can see Hector in her features. I imagine that if she smiles then she'll have the same, warm smile that Hector has. I imagine her to have the same warm eyes that he has.

I walk over and take a hold of her hand. It's so thin and delicate I'm worried about breaking her bones, despite how ridiculous that sounds. I've never met a more fragile person in my life. I'm barely aware of Joseph moving so he's next to me; I'm in my own world where the only thing that matters is healing Carlotta.

"Marina, are you sure we should do this? She might not be able to handle it" Joseph says, but it's too late. Already I'm summoning my legacy, feeling it begin to surge up in me.

My healing legacy comes to life, and the icy feeling races through my fingers and into Carlotta's hand. I can feel my power racing through her body and then I sense the disease, clinging to her body and all her cells. It's holding on tight so I send more and more of my power into her veins, the icy feeling intensifying.

"Marina" Joseph's concerned voice sounds so far away. My heart is pounding faster than it's ever beaten before and I think I'm panting. My legacy builds up even more and up in Carlotta and she starts to moan, wriggling a little as if to stop it. The icy feeling is so strong that it's numbing me but I carry on, my legacy battering against the disease clinging to Carlotta. Joseph shakes me and I focus harder, knowing he's going to drag me away in a moment.

It's like a dam bursts and then the disease just lets go of its grip on Carlotta and my healing races through her body. The disease is completely destroyed under the relentless flow of my legacy in her body. It's like all of my energy just saps out of me and into Carlotta and I can feel her body shaking off the disease, embracing my legacy.

My knees give way and my hand slips out of Carlotta's, all of my energy sapped. Black spots dance across my eyes and I feel sick. I'm barely aware of someone grabbing me around the waist, and then holding me up. My vision is cloudy and my head is spinning, but even like this I know Joseph is helping me.

But none of that really matters when Joseph draws me away from the bed, a gasp escaping from his lips. I'm as equally amazed by what I'm seeing. Carlotta is sitting up in bed, her legs hanging over the sides. Her hair is longer and thicker than before, and her skin has a healthy glow to it. She's still as thin as before but she looks _healthy._ She's gasping too, looking at her hands in wonder and then over at me. And then before my startled eyes she stands up.

That's when I pass out.

Xxx

I wake up some time later, cold and shivering. I'm lying on something hard and cold and someone's leaning over me, gently shaking me. I'm definitely not in the hospital and I think I can make out the massive Training Centre just ahead of me, looming over me.

"Marina" Joseph sounds relieved. "Are you awake? Are you all right?"

"I…I think so" I sit up, a wave of dizziness passing over me. I feel shaky and weak, literally as though all my energy has been taken from, which I guess it kind of has. In the darkness I make out Joseph's face. It's a weird mix of awe, relief and concern.

"That…" he shakes his head, amazed. "That was amazing," He whispers, slipping one arm behind me so I can lean into him. I'm still half-dead on my feet.

"What happened…after I healed her?" I ask, trying to remember what happened. It's like everything that has just happened was just a blurry dream. I wonder if I can even use any legacies in my weakened state now.

"I got us out of there before the mogs arrived" Joseph replies, almost grimly. I can see small shards of glass on his clothes and a few rips and tears in my own; it doesn't take much imagination to know what he did.

"Hector will be happy," I mumble. Joseph laughs, and then kisses my forehead. I'm too tired to even care that much.

"Come on, you _angel_" he says softly, lifting me easily into his arms. I let my head rest against his shoulder because my head is just _so heavy_ and it's so easy just to shut my eyes for a little…

I'm not really aware of how we make it back into the Training Centre, but I come to a little when I realise we're back in the familiar halls of the Tributes Tower. Joseph carefully carries me down the corridor, glancing down at me every now and then. Now that we're safe his face seems puzzled in an awed way, as though he can't believe what happened this evening but he's glad about it. It's a weird expression to explain.

"Here, your room" he gently places me on my feet, a hand still on my waist to keep me steady. I lean against the door, smiling up gratefully at him. My head has cleared a little, enough so that I feel exhausted but not dizzy now.

"Thank you" I squeeze his hand. "I couldn't have done any of this without you" I whisper, impressed that I managed a _whole_ sentence in my state.

"It was no problem," he says quietly, looking like he's gathering himself. "Look, Marina, there's something I need to say. I think you're the most-"

The door flies open behind me and I stagger back, right into the arms of a mog. My arms are pulled behind my back and into handcuffs before I'm even aware of what's going on. Joseph leaps forward at once to help me but then more mogs are on him, shoving him to the floor and wrestling him into multiple pairs of handcuffs.

He's shouting as he's dragged to his feet, but I'm not entirely aware of what he's saying. I'm pulled out by the mogs, three on either side, but none are helping me stand and I trip a few times. Joseph is desperately struggling against the mogs, his teeth gritted in anger but there seem to be too many for him to take on. I see Adelina in the doorway of my room, her face strained with pain and fear.

"Adelina, what's-" I start to call but a mog angrily backhands me at the sound of my voice. I tumble to the ground, waves of dizziness washing over me and then the world loses focus.

For the second time this evening everything goes black.

Xxx

**Cody**

Sweat drips down my face as I concentrate hard on the helicopters, trying hard with all my might to keep them up in the air. There are about 20 in front of me, all impossibly heavy, and my mind aches with pain as I try to keep them afloat. I can hear the watch on Ethan's wrist ticking away but every second feels like an hour.

"Concentrate Cody" Ethan says calmly as he stands by my side. "Half a minute and you're finished."

"I don't think I can do it" I pant, my hands clenched at my side. My concentration wavers and a few helicopters begin to dip towards the ground, but I wrench them back up again quickly.

"Can't or won't?" I see Ethan raise his eyebrow from the corner of my eye. If I had any other ounce of concentration I would knock him over with telekinesis but I'm so focused on the helicopters. I have to keep them in the air or I've failed this task

"Can't," I pant and then, finally, the helicopters drop to the ground. I have enough control that they don't crash and burn, but enough so that there's a loud thud. Ethan rubs his face, looking tired and disappointed.

"You need to concentrate more" Ethan comments. "That'll make you stronger and better in a fight" he adds. I suppress the urge to hit him and instead just shake my head, turning away from him. He doesn't have legacies; he doesn't know what it's like to have to train with them.

"You're making me do too much, too soon," I complain, shoving my hands in my pockets. "You don't know what it's like to have to control that much power, to have that much precision"

Ethan just sighs, tossing me a towel. "I have a better idea than you think," he murmurs. He rubs his face again, looking worn down and like he wants to sleep. I've had enough too; three hours of legacy training is more than enough for one day.

"Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow for some more training" he heads to the door, not really looking at me, and I can tell he's disappointed. I wipe the towel across my face, the sweat soaking into the material as the door shuts behind Ethan.

I head over to the window, throwing myself down on the window seat. My body aches all over, as though the mental activity has had an effect on my whole body. I shut my eyes, my forehead pressed against the cold glass. I wish that I could heal away my headache because it makes it hard to relax, and even harder to sleep. But instead I got what are considered to be the most uncool legacies ever.

Looking at the view, I don't know if I prefer my life here in the Capital or not. I suppose my life is easier now and better; I have more opportunities and more chances to have power here. The mogs have given me a chance to be stronger here, and I could have control over my life for once. But then I don't have my grandfather, who despite everything is still my family. And I don't have her…I don't have Emma here.

_She's not worth remembering, she's in your past. Focus on the future_ I chastise myself. But I can't stop the thoughts, the memories flooding back into my mind. The only other person who I'd ever been close to before I'd been chosen. The only other person who'd given me a chance to have a friend.

I sigh, rubbing my face wearily. Emma is in my past; I'll never see her again and she probably won't even care that she won't see me. I don't need to worry about her; I've got bigger things on my mind. _Like working harder with Ethan. That's the only way you'll get better. _But the thoughts don't motivate me and I slump down more in the window seat.

It's just so hard. The mogs and Ethan are watching my every move, waiting for me to mess up, even though I just want to prove that I can do it. I want to prove to them that I can be powerful and that I am worth the effort. But it's just getting so hard and I'm not sure if I can do it anymore.

I need to distract myself so I just decide to go straight to my room for a shower. I struggle to my feet and make my way back to my room. I need a shower and then sleep, and then tomorrow I can show Ethan to I _can_ hold 20 helicopters up in the air. But first, I need rest. I need time to pull myself together.

Of course as soon as I enter my room, I realise that things are never that simple. Albert stands with his arms crossed, a massive scowl on his face. He looks grey, his illness is clearly taking a toll again, and it's a wonder he's not coughing yet. He's dressed in a grey dressing gown and his face looks crumpled, as though he's just woken up from a nightmare.

"What do you want?" I grumble, shutting the door behind me.

We used to get on so well at the beginning of the year, when he would actually help train me. He would spend hours with me in the gym and I actually learnt how to control my legacies. I even lost some weight. But then things went downhill when his illness became worse and he needed to rest more. He left me to train alone and my will power was never that good, so I just left the house and pretended to train. Now, when I can see how strong the mogs are I know that I was wrong, but at the time I felt great.

"We need to talk," Albert grumbles, his voice wheezing with suppressed cough. "About Ethan"

Ice fills my veins and I freeze on the spot. Ethan was supposed to remain a secret; I knew that from the moment he said the other mentors disliked him. And it was important that I never _ever_ told Albert about Ethan. He would be completely against the idea of the mogs helping me out, even if it was good for me.

"I don't know what you're talking about" my voice sounds choked and I know that Albert has seen right through me.

"I know you're training with him," Albert wheezes, his face turning red as he tries to suppress a cough. "I saw you leave with him, and in training clothes. You never train"

I wince at that slight barb. "And if I am? So what? He used to be a mentor. And he's being more helpful than you are"

Albert winces and then bends over, coughing hard. He presses a handkerchief to his mouth and then I see a very slight pink stain on the cloth. I take a few steps forward, my anger dissipating and reach out gently to touch his back. Albert doesn't do anything, he just coughs harder and I can hear the wheeze in his voice.

"Are you all right?" I ask concerned. Albert takes a deep breath and straightens up. His face is flushed but he seems more collected than before.

"I'm just worried about you Cody," he says softly. "Ethan is bad news and I don't like the thought of you hanging out with him" he looks defeated. For the first time in a very long time I feel sorry for him, instead of angry with him. He's not a bad guy; he's just never been able to help me that much.

"I'll be fine" I reply, looking down at my feet. I can't stand the thought of his disappointment and his anxiety over me. I'd almost prefer it if he couldn't be bothered with me.

"You don't know what you're playing with" Albert shakes his head, coughing into his handkerchief again. "Ethan…the mogs…you're out of your depth here Cody"

I shake my head, patting his back as I head to my room. I can feel tears burning behind my eyes and I can't stand to see him looking so weak, so ill. I also know he's right; Ethan is bad news but I just can't resist the thought of power. Some part of me knows that Albert's right to be worried…but I just can't help myself.

"This is what I'm good at Albert" I pause by the door. "I've always been good at surviving, no matter where I am" I turn away from his concerned eyes, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I'm good at surviving. No matter what"

Xxx

**Sophia**

"I know about the war"

Christina looks scared as she paces in front of me, her hands twisted nervously together. She glances around at my words, her face dramatically pale. The wind up on the roof buffets around us as we stand opposite each other, as though combatants, instead of friends.

"How?" she doesn't argue, instead she just looks defeated. As if she's had enough of lying; as though none of that matters to her anymore.

"I got a book out of the library. A forbidden one" I decide there's no point in lying to her either; she's not my enemy, she can help me.

Christina sighs, rubbing her face wearily. There are lines by the corners of her eyes and mouth that I've never seen before, and her once energetic face is filled with exhaustion. I notice with concern that her clothes are looser on her and her face is more drawn. Something's getting to her and protectiveness flows through me; I want to protect her from whatever is bringing her down.

"Of course you did" she breathes heavily. "Only you would do that" she shakes her head. "Maybe that's why they targeted you…they knew you wouldn't give up" she frowns.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused by her words. "That has nothing to do with the War. Are you trying to change the subject?" my voice turns accusatory without my meaning to and I feel bad when I see her wince.

"Of course not" she sighs. "I'm just trying to understand things. So much is going on" she rubs her temples, her face twisted up. I want to reach out and hug her, to make her feel better, but I can't do that until I know the truth. And I _need_ to know.

"The War of the Elders was never revealed to those born in your generation," she explains after a long silence. "It was forbidden; the mogs thought it was better to keep you all in the dark about why the Occupation came to be" she sighs.

"But why?" I can't help but burst out. "Knowing there was a war between two Elders doesn't mean that it'll change the situation now" I throw my hands up in frustration and Christina manages a tiny smile.

"No, it doesn't" she admits. "But it wasn't known to you all the same. Their Leader, Setrakus Ra, didn't want you to know the whole truth. Knowledge is more powerful than anything else you know" she smiles, that normal Christina attitude towards knowledge revealing itself. She thinks that it's stronger than a whole army…but I don't agree.

"There were nine Elders…and Meryl, the woman who kidnapped me," I explain when I see Christina's confused face. "Meryl said there were _nine_ that needed protecting. Maybe those nine are the next elders," I say excitedly.

"And if they are?" Christina says evenly. Her face looks calm but her eyes are shining with an almost frantic light. I know her better to see that she's still hiding something from me, even now.

"Then that changes everything!" I exclaim. "They're strong enough to-"

"To what?" Christina interrupts, her voice sharper than ever. "Break the Occupation. Defeat Setrakus Ra, who is _immortal?_ Sophia, no matter how strong those nine are, two are dead and the rest are still at threat of death"

I shake my head, not agreeing with her. "No, you're wrong. They _are_ strong enough! They have to be. There have never been so many Loric tributes at this stage ever! That has to be a sign!"

"A sign of what?" Christina looks defeated again. "That the rest of the Loric will fight too? Everyone gave up years ago, Sophia. It's time you did too" she turns away, her hand reaching for the door handle to the Tributes Tower.

"Wait!" I grip her arm. "Something's going on…or _will_ go on. I'm sure of it! Christina, some people are ready to fight. I know it. I can _feel _it!" I say eagerly, desperately.

Christina looks at me gently, her hand resting on my cheek softly for a mere second. Then she turns away, pulling the door open. I can tell that I've lost her again, that she's not listening to me anymore.

"Give it up Sophia. This is the way Lorien is now. You have to accept that and move on" she shuts the door behind her.

I turn away and then with an angry shout, kick a nearby flowerpot. It goes sailing into the air and then hits the force field, shattering into loads of pieces with a loud zapping noise. I exhale loudly, anger and disappointment racing through me. Frustrated tears burn behind my eyes and my hands clench into fists at my side.

I should have known better. Christina is scared, all the mentors are, and she'll never reveal the whole truth to me, no matter how close we once were. _And maybe she's right_ a treacherous voice whispers in my head. _The War doesn't mean anything. Decimus is dead, and so is Pittacus, and the mogs still decided to take over Lorien despite everything. Setrakus Ra is in control now…knowing the past changes nothing._

All thoughts of revolution and the nine tributes being nine elders seems stupid now that I've calmed down. There will never be an uprising and the mogs will continue to have their Games and their power. Christina was right; the war means nothing.

Defeated, I pull the forbidden book out of my coat and hold it in my hands turning it over. My anger gives way to despair and in a sudden fit of misery I use my element legacy to create a small fire in my hand, the flames licking at the pages. The leather cover catches hold of the fire and then the whole book is aflame, smoke swirling in the air around me. I barely feel the heat of the fire on my hands.

Soon there's nothing left but ash in my hands and I raise them to my face, blowing the ash away. The breeze picks it up, ash swirling around me, and then the remains of the book are blown far away from me into the distance.

_Give it up Sophia_ I turn on my heel. _Meryl was wrong. You are wrong. Christina is right. Nothing will ever happen. It's all just a dream._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!<strong>


	45. Chapter 44 - One Day

**Disclaimer – I don't own LL or HG.**

**Hi guys!**

**Again, another thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them all and thank you so much for the huge amount of reviews! I know I say this every time but I really do read and love all of the reviews! **

**Marina and Joseph were caught by the mogs because of a number of things. Reynolds and Adelina realised that they had disappeared and Adelina alerted the mogs. Also, the mogs knew about Carlotta being healed in the hospital and they were able to connect Marina and Carlotta quite quickly through Hector. So by the time marina and Joseph made it back to the Training Centre, the mogs in the hospital had alerted the mogs in the Training Centre to take them in for questioning.**

**Hope that makes sense and please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 44 – One Day<p>

Thursday

**Marina**

"If word of this gets out, I can say goodbye to my promotion"

The world is spinning and my head is pounding as I blearily come to. I'm exhausted, every bone in my body feels like lead, and I can barely open my eyes. I'm aware of a low, muted conversation in the room and I pretend to stay asleep to hear what they're saying. It could help me in my defence.

"You won't have to. Word won't spread. The patient wasn't exactly well known and we can keep her in the same block as the other families. Nobody needs to know about this" Carlotta. They're talking about Carlotta. I'm aware of this but I'm so tired that it doesn't seem important, or urgent enough to wake up for.

"This girl will _not_ be a saint. Our Beloved Leader won't have that. We can't have the Loric see her as a saint" one of the voices is more agitated but the other soothes him almost at once.

"She won't. The Loric don't need to know of this. So what, she saved the woman. But again, no one needs to know. We can keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't act out in future" the other one says softly. I hear a frustrated sigh and a few loud footsteps as someone paces around the room.

I slowly open my eyes, hoping that the mogs won't realise that I'm awake. I'm sat on a chair and my head is resting on a metal table, the cold surface pressed against my cheek. I'm not handcuffed but I can bet that it'll be pretty much impossible to get out of this room without a fight. The mogs are behind me; I can't see them anywhere, but I can hear them.

"And the boy? Maybe we should punish him. He seems to be more dangerous than her. Put her in that arena and it's likely she'll die. But the boy could survive and we don't need him acting out" Panic clears my foggy head when I realise they're talking about Joseph. No, I can't let them hurt him. I can't let them punish him.

"Don't hurt him!" I struggle to my feet, dizziness racing through me and making me stumble into the table. The chair clatters to the floor behind me as the two mogs in the room draw their guns, the nozzles aimed right at me. One is shorter than the other and his face is twisted into a grimace of hatred.

"Calm down" the taller one says, the calmer one of the two. The shorter one is grinning, looking excited at the thought of killing me. Black spots dance in front of my eyes but I fight through the nausea.

"You can't hurt him," I practically beg. "It's not his fault. I talked him into it. He didn't know I was going to heal her until we got there. He just thought I was visiting" the lies tumble out of my mouth; so desperate that it sounds realistic. The shorter one snorts but the calmer one puts his gun away, looking thoughtful.

"Get her some coffee," he finally says to the shorter one. He nods, looking pissed off that he doesn't get to kill me and that he has to follow orders, but still does as the taller one says. He leaves the room and I stagger back a step, exhausted after this long night.

"Sit down" the mog nods to the chair I knocked over. It takes all my strength to bend down and pick it up, and when I sit down I realise how much the world is spinning. I rest my hands on the table, trying to gather myself.

The seriousness of the situation is beginning to hit me. They think I'm a threat, maybe even a rebel, and Joseph is too. They think the only way to control us is to kill us or hurt us; both options are as bad as each other. My breath picks up as the mog pulls a notebook out of his coat and a pen, writing a few notes down. He says nothing, setting my nerves on edge even more. My hands are sweaty and I rub them on my trousers.

The door opens and the shorter mog walks in, a polystyrene cup in his hands. He slams it on the table in front of me, coffee sloshing over the side and a few drops hitting my skin. They scald but I don't make a noise; I don't want to be seen as weaker than I am at the moment. The taller mog watches me carefully, that notebook of his still in his hands.

"Rodrick, leave us" he says. The shorter mog looks almost lost for words but then he turns on his heel, swearing under his breath as he leaves the room.

I find myself analysing the mog in front of me more carefully. Like all mogs his face is sharp and all angles, nothing warm in his expression. His eyes aren't angry, just curious as he regards me and I drop my gaze, unsure of what to do or say. I wish Joseph were here but they must be keeping him somewhere else. Besides, I don't need him to get us out of this; I'm strong enough to do this myself.

"Joseph had nothing to do with this. He just thought that I was visiting her on Hector's behalf. He had no idea that I was going to heal her until I had already started" I say, trying to appear calm and not as terrified as I'm feeling. The mog just watches me, the tiniest smirk on his face.

"How odd," he finally replies. "You see, Joseph has said that the plan was entirely his and that you just went along with it" he chuckles cruelly. I clench my fists under the table; for once I wish Joseph would stop being so selfless and let someone else take the blame. He shouldn't be punished for my mistakes.

"Why would it be his plan? Hector's _my_ mentor and I wanted to help him. It was _my_ plan, not Joseph's" I say, almost desperately. The mog watches me carefully and then shuts his notebook, that smirk of his still on his face.

"Say it was your idea" the mog replies. "Why did you do it? Some petty act of rebellion?" he asks, his voice turning cold at the end. Panic is clouding my mind and I take a deep breath, trying to appear calm.

"I just wanted to help Hector…he drinks too much. I thought it would make him better if I healed his mother. I never saw it as an act of rebellion" I try to act the innocent, naïve girl but I don't think the mog falls for it. I've done too much now, killed too many in their games for them to fall for that.

"You're not stupid" his voice drops. "You're not nearly as stupid as you pretend to be. You knew exactly how we would see this act" his voice takes a sharper edge and I see hatred glinting in his eyes. "You might have had a chance at surviving the Games before, but now? Now you have as much chance as-"

The door opens before he can finish his sentence and he sits back sharply, looking unsettled. My heart is pounding and I can feel my face frozen in a mask of fear, but I try to look calm, collected. I look to the door, almost wanting to collapse with relief when I see Joseph's mentor there, Joseph hovering behind him. He looks as tired as I feel.

"That's enough for today. She's been released by higher orders," the man sounds official but I can see a hint of uncertainty in his face. His clothes are ruffled, as though he pulled them on in a hurry. "You can let her go"

The mog scowls. "She goes, when I say she can" he retorts. The man sighs, and walks in, wrapping a hand around my arm. He tugs me up gently, not seeming to care about the mog's fury at being interrupted. I'm glad he's holding my arm; the world has returned to its normal spinning state.

"You've been told to let her go" the man says calmly. "So she can go. She's done nothing wrong, just the act of a young girl trying to help" he shrugs. "Nothing wrong with that. In fact, she could probably help your kind develop some more effective medicines…if you apologise" the man smirks.

The mog looks furious but then sighs briskly, standing up abruptly. His eyes land on me, and I can see the hatred increased tenfold. He looks angry enough to kill me and I know that although I helped Hector today, I really crossed the line. The mogs won't forgive me…nor will they forget this.

"I'll see you later" he says coldly to me, nodding sharply. I shiver and turn away, partly because Joseph's mentor is leading me out of the door. It shuts behind us with a metal slam and I shiver again; that was too close for comfort.

"What were you thinking?! You must have known how stupid that was!" Joseph's mentor looks furious as he leads us through some complicated corridors, filled with curious mogs and doors leading to interrogation rooms.

"I had to help Hector" my voice is small. "I didn't think the mogs would care. Carlotta's not important to them" Joseph's mentor rounds on me, towering over me menacingly. Whenever I've seen him he always looks happy, but today he looks terrifying.

"Well you were wrong. Both of you were. Do you know how much trouble you're in? Do you?!" he's almost shouting and I flinch back, when Joseph steps around from behind me and stands in front of me.

"Enough Reynolds. You can lecture us later. But Marina needs her rest" he says, his voice sounding as defeated as I feel. Reynolds sighs, looking as angry as before but more sympathetic when he regards me.

"Fine" he rubs his face, before turning to continue leading us out of this part of the Training Centre. "But this isn't the end of it you know"

Joseph's hand meets mine and I link my fingers with his, worried about his safety. What if he's going to get killed because of what I did? The thought makes me feel sick, and I'm furious with myself for my earlier actions. I'll never forgive myself if I've endangered Joseph's life for Carlotta, no matter how grateful Hector will be.

"Don't worry Marina" Joseph says softly, his voice low so Reynolds won't be able to hear. "We'll be all right. Nothing bad will happen…I promise" he reassures me.

Yet for the first time I can't find it in me to be encouraged or reassured by his words.

Xxx

**Adam**

Sneaking out of the Training Centre is easy if you're a mog. Especially when you're an official's son and one of this year's tributes. It doesn't even matter if you're a rubbish tribute because you still get treated better than everyone else. But it must have been a lot harder for Hannah to get out of the training Centre; the Loric tributes are kept under a lot of security.

Yet despite the difficulty, Hannah still manages to confidently walk out of the back door of the Training Centre, not looking at all bothered or worried at the thought of being caught. She saunters up to me, her hair gleaming in the sunset, and it's hard for me to think of anything to say. I really need to stop focusing on how good she looks in her training uniform.

_Try a sentence, Adam. _I think sarcastically, but I can't say anything. She's so beautiful it hurts.

"Hey mog boy, stop eyeing me up" she snaps but she's grinning. I blush furiously and look away, shuffling from foot to foot.

To be honest, I'm surprised she came. I'd asked her through our bond if she could meet with me one last time before Round 3 tomorrow, but I never thought she'd come. Yet here she is, standing in front of me with a smirk on her face, as if she knows that I'm surprised she even came.

"How did you get out?" I finally say as we walk away from the Training Centre quickly. We could still be caught and I want to be as far away as possible.

"I didn't look suspicious" she grins, flipping her hair back. Despite her carefree attitude, I can see the fear in her eyes; fear of being caught now, and fear of the unknown that will take place tomorrow.

"Thanks for coming" I swallow the lump in my throat as we turn down a side street. There's no one here, so I settle down next to a few bins. It's not very glamorous but Hannah doesn't seem to mind; she sits down next to me, tipping her head back so she's looking up at the buildings around us. They tower over us, only letting in a tiny bit of light, but it's a decent enough hiding place.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asks, turning so she's looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Because I wanted to say goodbye" the lump in my throat makes it hard for me to swallow. "One way or another…one of us is going to die tomorrow and I couldn't stand not saying goodbye," I whisper.

Hannah looks away from me and up at the buildings surrounding us. The sun has almost left the horizon and darkness is starting to fall over the Capital. Hannah's face is cloaked in shadows and I can't keep my eyes off her. She doesn't seem to mind though; a small smile is playing on her lips.

"It might not be the end. We might still survive this yet," she whispers. I close my eyes, wishing that she were right, and that I didn't have the knowledge I do.

"I wish we could" I reply. "But I'm just not sure we can" my voice breaks and I look down, tears burning behind my eyes.

Hannah does something that surprises and delights me. She reaches out and winds her hand with mine, our fingers linking together. It's the most affectionate move she's ever made towards me and I can feel a huge smile make its way onto my face.

"I think we've been through enough that tomorrow could be a breeze" she jokes. "I think we could do it. We're strong enough" I don't know who she's trying to persuade more: her or me.

"_You're _strong enough" I reply. "I'm not too sure about me" I chuckle. Hannah grins as well, squeezing my hand.

"You haven't died on me yet. I think you could last tomorrow…if you concentrate enough" she teases me. I roll my eyes, and then fall more serious as I think about tomorrow. Ivan and his determination to kill Hannah. My father, waiting behind the scenes, whilst hoping that she is killed. Hannah, who has no idea of the danger she faces tomorrow.

"It's been worth it though," Hannah says softly. "Meeting you…changing your mind" she squeezes my hand. "It's all been worth it. If there's one thing that I'm glad about, it's that I got a mog to see the truth about the Occupation" she smiles, almost peacefully. As if she's ready to die.

I try not to think of that thought because it hurts far too much.

"Definitely" I don't know what else to say. It _has_ been worth it, but I know that I've never known pain like this before. The thought of her dying has been the worst I've ever felt before.

"I thought I'd never get over Wade" Hannah whispers, her voice filled with pain. "But I was wrong. I was so wrong"

Before I have time to reply, Hannah leans over and brushes her lips against my cheek in a soft, sweet kiss. I'm stunned and delighted and confused all at the same time, my feelings all over the place. Hannah quickly gets to her feet, a blush on her cheeks, as our hands slip away from the other. My hand and cheek are warm from where she touched me.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, promise me you won't change your mind about the mogs," her voice turns serious and her eyes flash in the darkness. "Promise me that you'll remember the truth"

I stand up too, wishing I could take her hand again. "I promise. I won't forget," I say earnestly. Hannah smiles but there's pain and regret warring on her face. A single tear runs down her face and then I realise that she _does_ know the truth. She knows that Ivan is after her tomorrow and that she's a dead girl walking. She knows why I'm so torn up but she's so strong that she's trying to put on a brave face.

I don't think I've admired anyone more.

"I'm really glad I met you Adam," she says softly, her hand resting against my cheek. "You're one in a million…never forget that" she whispers. I stand up too, wanting to wrap my arms around her and never let go but I just don't have the confidence to do so.

"I'm glad I met you too," I whisper. Hannah sighs sadly, and her hand leaves my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she takes a deep breath and then when she looks up, she's got that famous smirk of hers plastered on her face again. "Good luck…and don't die," she grins, and then turns, walking quickly out of the alley.

I'm left standing by myself in the alley, my skin burning where Hannah touched me. Tears well up and then stream down my cheeks, and a sob escapes my lips. _Don't think like this_ I try to tell myself. _You'll see her again; she's a survivor. She won't die._

I turn to go, the tears still streaming down my face.

Xxx

**Cody**

"Cody, you have to complete the task today" Ethan wrings his hands together as I enter the training room, ready for today's training session. He looks nervous, an expression I've never seen on his usually confident face.

"Why?" I stop stretching my arms out and look at him curiously. He's actually sweating and his usually immaculate hair is sticking to his forehead. He wipes it away with a handkerchief, trying to appear calm but I can tell he's unsettled.

"A high-ranking commander is supervising your training," he explains, his voice strained. "He wants to see how well you're doing…and whether I'm training you properly"

I suddenly understand his fear. He's worried that if I can't complete the challenge like I couldn't yesterday then he's going to be sacked or worse. From what I've seen of the mogs so far, you're only guaranteed a safe position in the work force as long as you work hard and consistently. If Ethan shows that he's screwing up, the consequences for him won't be good.

"I'll finish it," I promise him. He may annoy me from time to time, but he's still the one person who's had the most faith in me. Besides, I'm not going to let him be punished for something I can't do.

"Thanks" Ethan looks more relieved, but he's still tense. I suppose he's concerned that my will power isn't strong enough…and after yesterday's display, I don't really blame him.

But I'll show him and this mog that I _can_ do it. I managed to survive Rounds 1 and 2 without much training from Albert; I can certainly hold 20 helicopters up in the air for more than five minutes. This is the only way I can show the mogs that I'm worthy of a chance.

The door opens behind me and then I hear the sharp footsteps of an approaching person. It must be the mog because Ethan straightens up at once, clearing his throat. I turn around, taking a deep breath myself, but I can't help a small gasp when I see the mog.

He's huge, almost seven feet tall, and his hair is completely shaved off. Tattoos cover his skull and neck, showing his progress and abilities in battle. His eyes are as cold as ice as they run over me and his face is set in a permanent scowl. He's bulky, clearly used to working out or fighting, and he's dressed in a long black trench coat, like he's ready for battle any minute.

"Commander Deltoch" Ethan voice is respectful. "I'm glad that you came" he steps forward to shake the mog's hand, but he is simply batted away, as though he doesn't matter. The mog, Deltoch, stands next to me, surveying me rudely. I swallow and shift on my feet nervously.

"He is not as _athletic_ as I thought he would be" Deltoch's voice is harsh and cold, sending shivers down my spine. I'm also insulted by his words; I know I'm slightly overweight but it doesn't mean that I'm not strong.

"He's still perfectly able to do the job well" Ethan soothes the mog. He shoots me a look, a look of fear that shows me that he really doesn't know if I'm up for this job. Anger takes over; even Ethan doesn't trust me anymore.

"Why don't you prove us how good you are then?" Deltoch smirks. "Ethan says that your telekinesis is strong enough to hold those helicopters up for 5 minutes or more. Prove it" he nods to the pile of helicopters in the corner, a smirk playing on his lips. He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at me.

My stomach is twisted up in nerves and my hands are sweating as I take in the pile of machines in the corner. I take a few deep breaths and focus my mind, conjuring up my telekinesis. One by one I start to lift up the helicopters until they're all floating a few feet off the ground. I don't feel tired at all and start to raise them higher in the air, a surge of confidence adding to my strength. Ethan was right the other day; I _can_ do this, it's just whether I _choose_ to do it or not.

"Impressive" Deltoch doesn't sound the least bit impressed. "Now try juggling them"

I'm so stunned and shocked by his words that the helicopters plummet to the ground. I manage to catch most of them but a few hit the ground with a loud crashing sound. Pieces scatter all over the floor, a few skidding over the floor. Nearby Ethan winces and Deltoch chuckles, clapping his hands slowly. He goes to turn away, as if to leave.

"We'll be talking with you later" he says to Ethan, who pales dramatically. It hits me then just how much trouble Ethan will be in now that I've failed. I can't let anything happen to him because of me.

"Wait!" I step in front of Deltoch. "I'm not done yet, I can do more," I'm begging way more than I want to.

Deltoch goes from amused to serious in seconds. "Get out of my way boy" he says coldly, his fists clenching. Ethan shakes his head frantically behind him but I clench my jaw, scowling at Deltoch.

"I'm good, just give me the chance to prove it," I say fiercely. Deltoch's eyes flash with a sudden hatred and then he _moves._

He's so fast that he catches me off guard. He lashes out and then his hand is around my neck, cutting off all circulation. Ethan rushes forward, gripping Deltoch's arm whilst beseeching him to let me go. Deltoch snarls in annoyance and then backhands Ethan, sending my mentor tumbling across the room.

"No!" I yell and my hands scrabble desperately for my metal ball in my pocket. I find the rubber one, _useless_, and then yes! I grip the metal ball, focusing on my Externa legacy and then I turn metal. Before Deltoch can react, I reach up with my hands and tear his hands from my neck, crushing the bones.

Deltoch screams with pain and then I toss him across the room, but I'm not done yet. I'm furious with Deltoch and his treatment of Ethan and how he thinks he's so superior to everyone else here. I fly over to the mog as he tries to get up desperately, but I place my foot on his chest, shoving him back down to the ground. The mog wheezes and then for the first time, I see doubt in his eyes.

"Don't fight back," I say, and my voice is harsher than I've ever heard it before. "Or I will crush you"

The mog doesn't say anything and then he nods, relaxing back on the floor. He's cradling his broken hands, destroyed by my strength and legacy. His face is still angry but there's something in there that I've been desperate to see all my life: respect.

"We will have another meeting in a few weeks time" he tries to get up but he struggles with those broken hands of his. I reach out with telekinesis and gently tug him to his feet, feeling terrible for what I did to him. But at the same time, I'm proud of my strength and I'm glad of what I did. I'm finally seeing the respect I deserve.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," I reply. And then Deltoch does a first: he smiles. Not a proper, I'm-so-happy smile, but it's one all the same.

"Welcome to the ranks soldier" he nods and then turns to sweep out of the room. Even with broken hands and a banged-up head, he still looks proud.

"Thanks" I whisper, turning to Ethan eagerly. He looks shocked but proud at the same time, almost as if he never believed that I could have just done that.

"You could have just got yourself killed" he stutters. "You're lucky that Deltoch doesn't really care about discipline so much…he just wants strong soldiers" he shakes his head, looking stunned.

"So soldier" Ethan continues, straightening up. "Ready to really start training?"

I grin in excitement. "I can't wait"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed! Question: whose POV do you enjoy the most in this story?<strong>

**Please review! :D**


	46. Chapter 45 - Round 3

**Hi guys!**

**Merry Christmas! I hope you guys have an amazing day and enjoy all of your presents and your big Christmas lunch! Have a great day!**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I really love them all and thank you all so much. This is just a small Christmas update (nothing to do with Christmas in here though, sorry) and I'll update as normal on the weekend.**

**Enjoy and have a great day!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 45 – Round 3<p>

Friday

**Maren**

My footsteps echo as I walk down one of the many catacombs underneath the stadium, the roar of the crowd audible through the floor. Katarina walks next to me, her face stoic as she leads the way to the prep room. Her eyes flicker to me every now and then, as though scared this could be the last she sees of me, but she doesn't need to worry. I'm nervous about what the mogs could throw at us but I'm not scared about my ability. I'm good; I can handle today's fight.

"Maren…" Katarina pauses in front of the door, turning to face me. She places her hands on my shoulders and then I see the fear on her face. My stomach starts to twist itself up into knots; Katarina doesn't get scared. What's going on?

"Yeah?" my voice is husky and I have to clear my throat a few times. My mouth feels dry and I try to shake these stupid nerves away, but they cling onto me, refusing to let go. My earlier confidence has disappeared as quickly as it came.

"This is going to be the hardest Round" her voice is low, barely audible but I manage to pick it up. "There are too many of you and too few mogs today. They're not going to make it easy" she winces at a nearby noise and looks around, as if hoping that mogs won't appear and drag me away.

"I know that" I say softly, trying to reassure her. Sometimes it's worse to be the one watching, the one that is helpless. "I'll be fine"

"No" she shakes her head, her hands digging into my shoulders. "Even when you think you're safe, you're not" she looks around one last time. "They want you dead" her voice lowers to a whisper. "They want all of you dead and they'll do whatever they can to make that happen. Don't let them kill you," she hisses in my ear.

The door behind her is opened roughly and she pulls me into a hug, as though she wasn't just warning me of the danger. I cling to her, my body filled with fear after her words. My earlier confidence in my abilities has left completely and I'm left scared, feeling weak. I don't know if I can do this now.

"It's time" the mog toughly shoves Katarina away and I want to punch him for that, but I restrain myself. Katarina staggers back to her feet, reaching out for me, but the mog tugs me into the prep room. I allow it to happen, giving Kat one last smile, before the door is slammed shut on her. Darkness envelops the room.

"This way" the mog grips my arm tightly as he leads me around this massive black shape in the centre of the dim room where I can hear the confused voices of the other tributes. My heartbeat picks up and my hands begin to sweat, much to my annoyance. How am I supposed to grip a weapon well with sweaty hands?

"What's going on?" I ask, and flinch when I hear the panic in my voice. But I'll admit it; I'm scared of what's going to happen here. I don't like the look of that thing in the middle. I can't see very well but it's misshapen and there's a tall, mast-like thing in the middle. Weird.

"Your finale of course" the mog grunts as he stops. He pushes me up a few steps, or what actually feels like some blocks of concrete. I fall a few times in the darkness and the concrete scrapes my hands. The mog must be able to see with night-vision goggles or something; I can't see a thing.

"What the hell is this thing?" I mutter, until the mog jerks me to a stop, quite high up on the mound thing. I'm shoved down on a cold block and then a dagger is pressed into my hands. I want to stand up, see what's going on, and then the mog grips my wrist, pulling my arm up.

"What are you doing?" I ask in confusion and then something cold locks around my wrist. "No!" I desperately tug at the handcuff around my wrist but it's so strong and it won't give. Some kind of developed metal I guess, but the fact doesn't help my panicked mind. I tug even harder, ignoring the flare of pain that races up my arm. I'm making a lot of rattling noises but the mog doesn't seem to care; he turns and leaves the mound.

"No, no, no" I swear angrily, desperately trying to free myself from the handcuff but I just can't. I hear panicked voices of other tributes nearby and my best guess is that we're all locked to this giant mound thing. I stand up, when there's a giant shuddering beneath my feet.

"All tributes in place. Begin the transition" a mechanical voice rings out.

The thing beneath me starts to move and then bright light begins to spill through a large hole as the ceiling opens up. We're moving up into the arena. My eyes blink hastily as I look upwards, the arena and the crowd rapidly approaching. I square my feet, preparing to fight. My heart is pounding with anxiety but I can feel adrenalin beginning to lace into my veins, the familiar buzz replacing my fear.

The thing moves up and up and up and I take a closer look, trying to figure out what the hell this thing is. It's like a hill made out of concrete blocks placed haphazardly on top of each other, with a giant wooden mast in the middle, shooting up to the sky. There are long chains attached to it…chains that have handcuffs on the end and that are locked around our wrists.

"Bastards" I whisper in horror when the true, horrible situation crashes onto me. We're stuck; we can't leave this mound thing at all. One of our hands is practically useless because of the handcuff. All of the other tributes are tied to the wooden mast too but some are placed higher than others. I'm not surprised to see the more threatening ones at the bottom, me Stanley…etc. But I _am_ surprised to see Marina so low that she's close to Stanley. She's never done anything wrong; why is she there?

"Where's John? I can't see him" I look up to see Sarah nearby, her eyes wide and scared. She looks around, flinching at the audience's cheering. The mogs aren't here yet but I bet they'll be here very soon.

"He'll be here," I promise her. I look around again when there's another grinding noise; the doors are opening to let the mogs in. I tense, gripping my measly dagger that won't really protect me at all. My breathing picks up as I try to focus on fighting, but it's not easy when I'm so scared.

The doors in the walls of the arena begin to open, much to the delight of the audience. My eyes widen in horror as more than the mog tributes enter the arena: pikens and krauls. Nearby I hear a sobbing noise from Sarah and that steels my nerves. I have to fight; I have to win this. I won't let my sisters see my fear on TV. I feel a mad grin make its way onto my face as I take in the whole arena, the audience, the mogs…and there in the place of honour, Setrakus Ra.

He rises and the arena falls silent, even the mog animals stopping in respect. He is as ugly as ever but there's an aura of power and charisma around him that even impresses me. I straighten up; wishing more than anything he were down here, ready to face my wrath.

"Welcome" his voice booms around the arena, the chill in his voice sending shivers down my spine. His eyes sweep around the arena and then land on us tributes, tied to the mound in the middle of the arena. We're basically sitting lambs, waiting for the wolves to finish us off.

Or so he thinks. If he thinks I'm going to sit here and let the mogs kill me, he's got another thing coming. Setrakus' eyes fall on me and I glare at him, showing him my hatred, my resistance. He grins, seemingly delighted by my anger. He raises his hands in a dramatic gesture and the mogs begin to move forward towards us.

"Let Round 3 of the 14th Annual Funeral Games begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review!**


	47. Chapter 46 - Massacre

**Disclaimer - I don't own LL or HG.**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all for the huge amount of reviews for the last chapter! I really enjoyed the huge response, so a huge thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and have a great New Year! Also, I hope that you enjoy this too!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 46 – Massacre<p>

Round 3

**Maren**

The cannon booms as the mogs race towards us, the huge pikens lumbering behind them. But it's the Krauls that are the quickest and they speed towards us, kicking up small plumes of sand behind them as they sprint towards us. Adrenalin replaces my fear and I grip my dagger, taking a deep breath. _Let them come…let them die._

The first kraul leaps up onto the concrete structure, a snarl deep in its throat. Unfortunately for the creature, it chose to appear next to Stanley, who is just like me and won't go down without a fight. No sooner has the Kraul opened its mouth, ready to tear into Stanley, than he buries the dagger into its open mouth. I wince at the scream it makes but I'm glad that one of the things is already dead.

Another few leap their way onto the mound and one lands close enough to me that I can lash out and kick it with my foot. The kraul goes sailing into the air, landing on a nearby Piken, who tosses it into the wall in a rage. I lunge forward to attack another but I'm jerked back by the cuff on my wrist. My feet fly out from under me and I tumble back a few feet, struggling to get to my feet. I swear in frustration; there must be some way that I can break this chain.

I begin to pull on the handcuff, wincing as the metal cuts into the soft flesh of my wrist. It begins to cut open my skin, blood seeping down my arm, but I keep pulling. I need to get free so I can fight. I can see weapons on the mogs that would be even deadlier in my hands and the only way to get them is to free myself.

I hear a nearby scream and turn to see a kraul latching itself on Sarah's leg. She desperately tries to kick it off, screaming in pain, but the kraul clings onto her. I desperately tug on the chain, crying out at the sharp pain in my arm, but then finally there's a clanging noise. My arm falls to my side as part of the chain finally gives way to my strength and snaps. I ignore the pain in my wrist and leap for Sarah and the kraul on her leg. I knock into the thing, raising my dagger in the air, but the little bastard is quick. It ducks out of the way, almost grinning, but I'm ready. I throw my dagger at it, where it lodges into the thing's neck. The kraul dies instantly, tumbling down the blocks of concrete, my knife still stuck in its neck. I'll have to get another weapon somewhere else.

"Thanks" Sarah looks far too pale as she sits down on one of the blocks, clutching her bloody leg. More krauls are coming; they can smell the blood and they want it. I know I have to protect her, even if she does annoy me.

"Give me your dagger" I take it from her before she can reply anyway. I can try to get her a gun from one of the mogs and if she's conscious she can help us by shooting at the things. If she's unconscious then I'll have to protect her until John arrives. "And don't die" I add.

"I'll try not to" she smiles weakly. Another kraul lunges for me and I bring my dagger up in an arc, slicing its stomach. It falls to the ground, twitching feebly as it dies, but my attention is already on something else. The mogs are here now.

One guy lunges for me; he's all muscles and core strength. The pure momentum of his hit makes us go tumbling down the concrete blocks, my body getting battered and bruised by the fall. The dagger falls out of my hand and then we finally land with a loud thud on the sandy ground at the bottom of the mound, a large cloud of dust enveloping us. My head aches painfully where I whacked it against the concrete blocks but the mog looks fine. He must have been using me as a shield or something, damn him.

He raises his sword, as if he thinks I'm as easy to kill as that, but I roll out of the way, lashing out at his knee. My foot strikes it easily, a loud crunching noise filling my ears, as well as the mog's following scream. He tumbles to his knees, still crying out in pain, and I jump for the sword. I need it.

But the mog, despite his pain, is still a good fighter, and he socks me in the stomach. I go rolling back, wheezing desperately for air, when there's a loud thudding noise next to me. I look up to see the vicious face of a piken next to me; it's fangs dripping with saliva. It roars, right in my face, and its foul breath almost makes me gag. I take a few stumbling steps back and then a thick arm locks around my throat, lifting me into the air: the mog boy is up again. I struggle desperately, my hands clawing at the muscular arm, but the mog is too strong.

"Thought you could beat me?" a knife is at my throat and I feel a few drops of blood rolling down my neck as the blade presses in. "Thought you could win?" he laughs, spit showering the side of my face. Anger and fear pounds through me, and I struggle once more, even more desperate than before.

"I still can," I pant, and then I elbow him sharply in the stomach. The mog bends over with a cry, and I'm dropped to the ground. As if they're working in a pair, the piken tries to stomp down on me but I finally remember my legacies and I turn invisible.

The mog looks around, confused, but the piken moves on to easier prey. I stagger to my feet, still panting, as I slowly approach the mog. I lift the sword up with telekinesis, honestly this mog is so stupid, he doesn't seem to realise that his sword is no longer in his hand. I grab it in the air and then turn visible, standing over the defenceless mog.

"I _always_ win," I snarl and then the blade sinks into the mog's neck. A cannon goes off.

I turn to survey the rest of the arena, my breath catching at what I see. Stanley and a few others have managed to free themselves from the chains and are fighting the mogs in hand-to-hand combat. I can see John standing protectively over Sarah, who somehow has managed to get a gun and is shooting at the piken. Ella is huddled behind a protective Stanley, and she seems to be stopping every missile directed towards him. I feel a smile of pride on my face as I watch our youngest tribute beat some of the mogs. I can't see the rest of the tributes; some must be around the other side.

"Maren!" I hear a cry and then watch as a mog girl, who looks so masculine she could be a boy, tackles Sam. I race over, my neck and head still aching from almost being choked to death, but I leap confidently onto the concrete blocks. I can't let Sam die.

The mog girl raises her arm, a dagger in her hand, as she pins Sam to the concrete mound. I turn invisible, racing over desperately; panic and fear making me move faster than I've moved before. I can't let Sam die; I just can't. I leap onto her back and then we roll away from Sam, who's left gasping for breath near the wooden mast.

"What the-" the girl struggles in my iron grip as I turn visible. I twist her in my arms, my hands locked around her neck but her hands are scratching mine viciously as she tries to pry my hands away. She struggles in my grip and I can't control her; I've taken one too many hits today and I'm not as strong as I should be. The mog girl manages to break my grip and then we're grappling, our arms locked together.

"Maren!" Sam stands up, still chained to that wooden mast and looks like he's about to come and help me. I'm distracted by his cry and the mog girl headbutts me, right in the nose. I cry out and fall back, clutching my bloody nose, falling awkwardly on my already-injured wrist. The mog girl looks like she's about to kill me with that dagger of hers when something grabs her.

Stanley holds the mog girl up in the air, his one hand crushing her thick neck. She struggles in his arms desperately but Stanley's strength is on another level and her fighting is useless. She disintegrates before my eyes, coating both Stanley and I with dust.

"Thanks" I gasp, struggling to my feet. Like me, Stanley still has his handcuff locked around his wrist, but he's freed from the wooden mast. I'm not surprised that he got free; he's incredibly strong. He's grinning; blood, sand and dust all covering his face.

"No problem" he winks and then he lopes off towards a piken that looks like it's going to kill Ella any moment. I have no doubt who will win that fight. I have a weird smile on my face and then I shake my head; I need to get to Sam and keep him safe.

When I finally manage to scrabble my way to Sam, John and Sarah have joined him, both looking ready for a fight. John must have healed Sarah's leg because I can't see any sign of that ghastly wound. I pull myself up onto the block next to them, surveying the rest of the mound like they are. I can't see any of our tributes close to death, but it doesn't mean we're any closer to safety.

"Here, let me heal you" John takes my hand and my skin feels warm where he touches me. I feel a weird blush on my face as his healing legacy shoots through me, healing all of my injuries.

"Thanks" I whisper, feeling embarrassed for some reason. _Snap out of it Maren, stop being stupid. _

"You need to stop trying to get yourself killed" John says, a smile playing on his lips. I grin in return, my strength returning to me now that my injuries have been healed.

"Jealous that you're not getting much action?" I can't help but tease. John laughs, and his eyes light up, making it hard for me to concentrate on fighting this damn battle.

"Maybe" he replies, when the mound beneath us shakes violently and we're sent tumbling. Sarah and Sam are ok; they're still tied to the mast, which is a good thing for once. But John and I are sent tumbling to the ground. I fall on top of John and his arms lock around me automatically, as if trying to protect me. My hair hangs around our faces, almost like a curtain and for this one short moment it's like only the two of us exist. Our eyes lock and warmth races through me, my cheeks heating up in a blush once more.

Unfortunately, I don't have time to enjoy it when there's a scream and I jump to my feet frantically to see a mog cornering both Sam and Sarah, stuck at the top of the mound by the mast. I'm ready to run to their help when I hear another cry. I turn at once to see Hannah nearby, clutching her clearly broken leg.

Towering above her is Ivan. In his hands is a sword.

"Go help Sam and Sarah!" I push John towards our friends as I reach for an abandoned sword on the sand. John looks torn but then nods, racing off to save our friends. I turn invisible, creeping towards Ivan as he leans over Hannah. The sword in his hands is directly above Hannah's heart.

"You've had this coming to you" Ivan hisses to her, Hannah cringing on the sand below him. "You know you have" he grins, his teeth covered in blood. I hope it's from someone like Stanley punching him. I creep closer, so close that I could almost touch him.

"That's where you're wrong" I turn visible and then rest the blade of my sword against Ivan's neck. "_You've _had it coming to you since the beginning" I grin viciously, my blade digging into his neck.

Ivan turns, not looking the least bit scared, but he's excited. Like me, he's desperate for a good fight. He raises his sword so it's no longer threatening Hannah and instead points it straight at me: a challenge. Adrenalin and excitement races through me; this is it. This is my time.

"And you're going to kill me?" he chuckles. "I'd like to see you try". I grin in triumph; he fell for it.

"You forgot something," I say so quietly that I doubt he can hear me. We begin to circle each other, Hannah trying to pull herself away from Ivan as quickly as she can. I hope John or Marina heals her so she can get out of here as quickly as possible.

"And what's that?" Ivan snarls.

I smirk. "I _always_ win"

Xxx

**Marina**

The mogs and krauls swarm over the mound, the sounds of fighting tributes and the cheering audience filling the arena. The sun is blinding me as the krauls leap over the concrete blocks, their snarls sending shivers down my spine. One lands near to me and I toss it away with telekinesis before it can attack. The only reason I haven't been killed already is because Stanley freed me from my metal cuff.

I'm crouched by a concrete block, trying to wait for the right time to escape and find Ella. I haven't heard a cannon and if she were in trouble I would hope that she would have called for me, but I still need to find her before she's killed or worse. A nearby mog sprints away from me and towards another Loric, probably Stanley or Maren; they seem to be attracting the most mogs because they're such good fighters.

I quickly leave my hiding place, my feeble dagger clutched in my hand, as I race up the concrete blocks. Another kraul launches itself at me but I toss it away with telekinesis, right into the face of a mog who goes tumbling down the blocks with a scream, an angry kraul tearing his face apart. I wince in sympathy for the mog but continue to run up the blocks; Ella must be up here somewhere.

"Ella?" I call out, trying not to be too loud. There's no reply; I'm hoping that she just didn't hear me.

"Lost your friend?" I turn at the cruel voice and take a few stumbling steps back when a mog girl towers over me. In her hand is the biggest axe I've ever seen. I try not to picture that sinking into my neck.

"Leave me alone" I say, my voice shaking a little. The mog girl smirks and takes a step forward, which is a big mistake. Joseph suddenly appears as if out of nowhere and then punches the girl in the jaw, socking her so hard the bone shatters. The girl screams and tumbles back, her arms desperately wheeling around for something to catch her. But there's nothing there and she falls down the concrete blocks. There's a silence and then a cannon goes off; her neck must have broken in the fall.

"Thanks" I grin in relief to see Joseph. He doesn't look beaten up at all; his eyes are sparkling and there's a daredevil grin on his face. He nods in response and then gestures behind me.

"Ella's this way" he grabs my hand and then everything goes black for a quick second. Then we're next to Ella, who's standing confidently near the bottom of the mound, her hands held out in front of her. Stanley is nearby, battling one of the few piken in this arena and every time a mog tries to shoot at him or kill him, Ella protects him with her telekinesis.

I get a sudden rush of pride seeing her so confident and so capable at fighting the mogs. I know she's too young for all of this but looking at her now you'd think she's at least a few years older. I still feel protective over her but I don't feel the same burning _need_ to protect her as I did in Round 1; she's far more able to look after herself now. It both impresses and saddens me.

"We have to get rid of those piken" I clutch Joseph's arm as the beasts start to throw their massive bodies against the concrete mound. One hard knock sends a few tributes tumbling down the blocks, both mogs and Loric alike.

"But how?" Joseph chews his lip, looking puzzled. "Even Stanley is finding it hard" he points towards our most violent tribute, who has finally brought the piken to its knees. He's dancing around the beats, this vicious looking staff in his hands, but even now the piken isn't dead.

"We don't need to kill them," I think quickly. "Just need to distract them so the others can kill the mogs" I look around desperately as if for inspiration. Stanley waves the staff at the piken menacingly but the beast just reaches out to bat at it, as if it's like a toy.

"Stanley!" I race forward, running as fast as I can to get off the blocks. Stanley looks up, almost annoyed at being distracted. "You can talk to animals, right?" I call quickly, ducking as a spear is launched at me from a nearby mog. Joseph teleports to my side and then tackles the mog before he can further attack me. Gratitude swells up in me but I try to ignore it and focus on Stanley.

"Of course I can sweetheart," he grunts, leaping forward to kill the piken, who manages to dodge at the last minute.

"Well then talk to them! Tell them not to attack us! Tell them to attack the mogs!" I call desperately. Stanley's face lights up as my idea sinks in and then he looks the piken right in the eyes, lowering his staff. I think this is the first time he's actually chosen the peaceful method instead of the violent approach.

I wish I knew what he was saying; I wish I could be part of the conversation. I hope that Stanley is saying the right thing and not winding the beast up more. But slowly, slowly the piken stands up and then with a startling speed for its size, it turns and rips into a nearby mog. The boy screams, and then dies as quickly as the piken attacked, his body turning to ash in the piken's mouth. All the other piken suddenly go rigid and then turn from the Loric tributes…to the mogs.

"Great idea Mar," Ella clambers next to me, her hand slipping into mine, as the mogs begin to see the very real threat of death in front of them. I feel a swell of pride, and relief. This is it…the end of Round 3. We can kill the mogs and then we'll be safe.

It's almost over.

Xxx

**Adam**

I come to lying facedown in the sandy ground of the arena, blood and sand stuck to my face like a mask. My head pounds as I roll over, the sun blinding me and aggravating my already-sore head. I feel groggy and weak, as though I've spent the whole of Round 3 fighting off Ivan and the other mogs, in order to protect Hannah and the other Loric tributes from certain death. But in actual fact, I was knocked out in the first few minutes by a confused piken…how embarrassing.

I hobble to my feet, agony racing down the back of my head and my neck. I groan, trying so hard not to wretch. I look around blearily, watching in a weird mix of horror as well as relief as a mog is torn apart by a piken. I watch, confused, as I notice that the beasts have actually turned on my people and are helping the Loric. Nearby, I can see a few Loric tributes grinning, as though they're about to win Round 3.

_They **are** about to win you idiot!_ I scold myself. _Which means you'll probably die…and Hannah will live. _I don't know if I'm ecstatic or terrified. Maybe a mixture of both.

"Adam!" I turn to see Hannah nearby, crouched protectively, as though she were looking after me when I was unconscious. Her leg is crooked, like it's broken and she's tried to fix it in place. "You're awake!"

"Have I missed anything?" I smile, trying to brave, and not terrified. A nearby piken gets too close and I'm sent tumbling to my knees, almost hitting the concrete mound. That would have hurt…_a lot._

"Apart from your idiot brother almost killing me, not much" she winces, wiping her face. She looks a mess, which considering how beautiful she is, means she must have been through hell.

I turn to find Ivan, seeing him sparring with the fierce Loric girl, Maren Elizabeth. The beauty of the fight stuns me and it's incredible to watch how elegantly they battle with one another. Both are seriously injured: Ivan has a horrible stomach wound and Maren's arm is bleeding badly and hanging limply at her side.

"I've got to stop him" I stagger towards him but Hannah grips my arm. I don't even care that the whole of Lorien is watching right now; this moment is between her and me. This moment is for us.

"Don't get yourself killed," she whispers, looking concerned for my safety. "I couldn't bear it". I muster up a smile, touched by her concern for me.

"It'll take more than him to kill me" I attempt to be brave as I shrug her off gently and then make my way towards Ivan.

I watch as he battles it out with Maren, both of them weakening under the other's attack, but for once Maren has the upper hand. I don't know how long that will last. I need to stop this and now. I pick up a nearby sword and then gathering all of my courage, I tackle Ivan, knocking him to the ground. I'm winded more than he is by my own attack and a lance of pain races through my stomach as he elbows me there. I shouldn't be surprised when Ivan attacks me at once, rolling me over and punching my face over and over again. The sword is knocked out of my hand and away from my reach.

"Stop this Ivan! You can't win this fight!" I beg him desperately, but he doesn't listen. He rolls to his feet and then notices Maren sitting up on the floor, looking shattered. She must have been knocked over when I tackled Ivan.

"I can and I _will_!" he yells, pushing me away from him. He lunges for his sword and then I notice something horrible; Hannah is coming to join the fight.

"Stay away!" I plead with her but she doesn't listen to me. She stands protectively in front of Maren, standing awkwardly on that broken leg of hers. Despite her pain, she stands strong.

"Let this end now" Hannah says calmly, looking at Ivan. Maren tries to struggle to her feet, but there's anther injury I never noticed before; a terrible gash on her leg. I look around desperately for the other tributes, hoping they'll come to help their Loric allies, but they're all preoccupied with the remaining mog tributes and the krauls.

"That's what I was trying to do" Maren groans, staggering to her feet, clutching her bad leg. She seems confused by my odd behaviour; I guess she's never met a mog traitor before. They're not exactly common I suppose. But Maren doesn't see me as a traitor, just a mog acting oddly.

Ivan, senseless in his anger, runs for Hannah, his sword raised. Maren leaps forward at once, risking her own life to save her tribute ally. She must know she's stronger than Hannah, even in her weakened state. Their blades crash but Ivan is stronger now and he knocks Maren down easily. I want to help Maren but I know I'll never forgive myself if I don't save Hannah first.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here" I grab Hannah's wrist and try to drag her away but she pushes me off. Her eyes flash in anger and the defeated girl I saw a moment before is replaced with the strong girl I've fallen for.

"No Adam, _you_ need to go," she says, almost gently. "This is my fight now. You've done enough to help…now you should go" she tries to moves forwards so I do the only thing I can; I tackle her to the ground. We hit the sand with a thud and I try to pin her, almost as if I were trying to kill her. She struggles desperately; angry now, but I don't give way. I can't let her die, not even if it means Maren will be killed.

"Let. Me. Go!" she snarls through gritted teeth. Can't she see I'm doing this for her?!

I hear a nearby cry and am distracted by the sight of Ivan holding Maren down on the ground, his foot pressed on her neck. The audience are screaming in delight and by now some of the other tributes have begun to notice. But it'll be too late for them to save Maren by the time they finally act. Or so it seems.

Using my distraction, Hannah shoves me off, and then jumps to her feet awkwardly. She tackles Ivan, knocking him away from Maren, who's left almost unconscious on the ground, wheezing as she rolls over to desperately gasp for air. Hannah rolls away from me with Ivan, who slams her into the sand. I try to hobble over, but I'm so hurt from all the fighting and tackling.

_Come on Adam! Move! _I plead desperately with myself, but my body doesn't seem to be able to respond.

"No!" Maren sits up, trying to drag her way over to Hannah. Ivan pins Hannah to the ground, the girl struggling beneath him. I see fear on her face for the first time and I notice the dagger in Ivan's hands.

"No, Ivan, please" I beg, stumbling over. Ivan's eyes lock with mine and then he grins, a cruel smirk that sends shivers down my spine. No, it's too late. I make one last final attempt to save Hannah but it's just too late.

"Sorry _brother_" he says mockingly. Hannah's eyes lock with mine, filled with fear, and then Ivan brings the dagger down.

I think I scream. I'm not quite sure. Hannah's body spasms, and her blood arcs into the air. Then she goes limp, her head lolling to the side, her beautiful blonde hair covered in blood and sand. Blood stains the sand as Ivan stands up, the audience cheering his name in delight. A cannon booms in the distance.

I fall to my knees, too stunned to cry or scream. I can only stare in shock and horror. No, she can't be dead. She just can't be.

And then my head feels like it _explodes._ Memories and noises and feelings rush through my mind, as if someone were going through everything I've ever thought all at once. Pain races through my skull as the link between Hannah and I breaks. The pain in my head is just as bad as my heart breaking in my chest, yet at the same time the commotion in my mind is almost a joyful feeling. My vision goes cloudy and then my mind clears, feeling so much fuller than before and as if someone is in my mind with me.

_I'm sorry Adam, _I look up blearily and then stumble back as a translucent Hannah appears in front of me, her face filled with grief. There's no sign of a wound in her neck, no sign of her being dead. But she _is._ No, this can't be happening.

_I guess I should have told you about this side of my legacy…_ Hannah says softly. Her face is filled with sadness and regret.

That's when it hits me. No one else can hear her. No one else can _see _her. She only exists in my mind. Somehow, her mind has merged with mine. I'm sharing my mind with the dead girl that I love.

I do the only logical thing I can do at this point: I collapse.

Xxx

**John**

"Maren" I run over, panic racing through me as Ivan turns to his next victim, ignoring Hannah's lifeless body on the floor. I know I have to do the same; we have time to grieve later for our fallen ally.

Maren crawls back but she's weak and injured after fighting the mog. Ivan reaches for the same dagger he used to kill Hannah and anger races through me, an anger so fierce and terrible that it shocks me. And that's when I set myself on fire with my Lumen.

I doubt Ivan was ever told what to do when a human fireball throws itself at him but deciding to tackle the thing back was not a good idea. Ivan screams as our flesh touches, his hands and arms burning under the intense heat of my fire. Behind me, Maren reaches weakly for a sword, as if to try and attack Ivan again. Her strength and dedication both impresses and shocks me. Another mog boy lies unconscious nearby, but I don't know what knocked him out.

"Let me go!" Ivan screams in pain as he desperately tries to escape my fiery grip. I relent and let him go, despite my anger and hatred towards the mog. Even my worst enemy doesn't deserve to be burnt alive.

Stanley races next to me and then tackles Ivan headfirst, the two rolling in the sand together. Ivan is clearly a lot weaker after having to fight Maren and I, and Stanley knows this. The two guys roll over, their punches vicious enough to break bones. I move towards the unconscious mog boy; he needs to die. Two mogs are all that stands between my freedom. But I can't join in on this fight as much as I want to. Maren needs my help.

I kneel down next to her, placing my hands on her head at once. She's barely awake, her eyelids fluttering weakly as my healing legacy starts to flow through her. The power is stronger than I've ever felt before; I've never felt quite so desperate to save someone. Colour comes back to her cheeks and her eyes open, full of life once more, although the weariness is still present on her face.

"Thanks John…again" she whispers, trying to sit up. Some of the others are running over, the rest of the mogs dead apart from the two here. The krauls are all dead too and the pikens are still under the control of Stanley, who must have told them to sit and stay quiet.

"Anytime" I help her sit up, my arm around her shoulders securely. "You've saved us all so many times" I want to continue to hold her, even as Sarah appears, but Maren is not like Sarah. She's up at once, as strong as she was before. I can only admire her more, as much as it troubles me to do so.

Nearby Ivan and Stanley are grappling with one another, both with daggers in their hands. Stanley is winning though, and he pins Ivan down, a fierce grin on his face. He's hissing something to the mog boy but I don't know what it is; I don't think I want to know. Joseph grabs a sword from nearby, placing it at the neck of the unconscious mog boy nearby.

This is it, this is the moment that we're going to defeat the mogs and win the Games. We're so close and-

"Enough!" The voice is so powerful that it stops everything in the arena; even Stanley listens. The two boys roll away from each other, as Setrakus Ra stands up, his face emotionless as ever. He regards the whole arena; the pikens cowering by the mound, the piles of ash that used to be mog tributes, Hannah's lifeless body and the silent audience, all enraptured by their leader.

"The 14th Annual Funeral Games are officially over" he declares, his eyes watching us stonily. I'm shocked and annoyed; he does this every year but I thought we were so close to completely winning. I guess he just can't stand to see his two favourite mog tributes destroyed by us.

"Both teams of tributes have fought valiantly but there can only be one winner" Setrakus announces. "And the winners of this year's Funeral Games are…" he falls silent as he prepares to announce the winners and then his eyes land on me. A shiver goes down my spine at the utter hatred in his eyes. I can see clearly that he wants us all dead as much as possible, but he can't do that. Even he has limits. He turns away and faces the audience, a mock smile on his face.

"The Loric tributes"

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, the mogs made a strong metal for the handcuffs but they didn't really want to make it so strong that the Loric couldn't break them. It makes it more interesting to have a few Loric that can break the handcuffs.<strong>

**Also, please don't kill me! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	48. Chapter 47 - Aftermath

**Hi guys!**

**A huge thank you for all of the reviews! I can't believe how many I'm getting and thank you all so much for the really supportive reviews! **

**Also, this story will be coming to an end very soon – only a few more chapters left! All updates will be as regular as always but just in a different story. I'll give you more information closer to the time. **

**Finally, I'm also going back to Uni tomorrow so updates may be affected slightly but I don't plan on it. Just so you know that if for some reason I do not update then it's most likely because I have a lot of work to do!**

**Thank you all and please read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 47 – Aftermath<p>

**Adam**

The world feels like a different place when I wake up. Duller, more boring, as though all life has been sucked out of it. I stare up at the ceiling of the hospital I'm staying in, the beeping of the machine barely annoying me like it would have once. The room is cold and clinical, with nothing beautiful in it.

Apart from _her_.

She's sitting on the chair in the corner, the stool still visible through her translucent body. She's not wearing the clothes we had to wear for Round 3; instead she's dressed in tight jeans with a baggy t-shirt. She looks amazing and creepy at the same time; it's weird seeing someone once so vibrant looking so, well, _ghost-like_. Her face has lost the regretful look it had in the arena and now she's smirking at me, almost enjoying my shock.

"I thought you died" I finally say, my voice raw in my throat. My whole body aches after Round 3, although I'm sure that I've been highly drugged up so I don't feel any pain. It doesn't help at all.

_My body did,_ her voice appears in my mind, kind of like it used to do when we had the bond. Except this is different, more intimate because she's literally in my mind now. _But my soul or my memories, whatever you want to call it, transferred to you. So now I'm stuck with you. _Her form grins at me; she hasn't changed because she still enjoys my annoyance.

"I wish you were here. Alive, not some vision in my mind" I whisper, my voice filled with longing. Hannah turns more serious, her eyes filling with tears. It's so strange and yet fascinating to watch this ghost-like form act just like her human form did. It's also heart-breaking because it reminds me of when she was alive.

_Me too…more than anything. But I'm still here with you, _she replies, and that thought fills me with a small amount of comfort. I look up at the ceiling but my mind is replaying her death, as if to torture me even more. My heart aches with pain as I remember her death, the tears fighting their way into my eyes. I blink them away hastily; I have to be strong. And at least I can still talk to her.

"There must have been something I could have done" I say, self-loathing filling me. "I should have tackled Ivan again…or thrown a knife at him…or _something!" _I shake my head; the tears streaming down my cheeks. Even having her soul in my mind doesn't make up for the fact that this beautiful girl is dead and it's my fault.

_It was my decision Adam;_ her voice is gentle. _Don't berate yourself; there's nothing you can do now anyway. Besides, I need you to be in the best mental state._

"What?" I ask, confused, but then the door opens. Hannah remains in her seat but I shut up at once, my cheeks flaming at being caught talking aloud. Especially when I see my father in the doorway.

Of course, the minute I see him I know I have bigger worries than him catching me talking to myself. Ivan is nowhere to be seen but my mother is here, which reassures me slightly. She's beaming at me, and even my father doesn't look so angry. What's going on? Is this some kind of trick? I have this horrible feeling they're lulling me into a false sense of security.

"Mother? Father? What's going on?" I croak. My father looks at me with disgust but that's nothing new. He's always disliked me for being weak; what _is_ surprising is that he's not trying to kill me right now. He's always been looking for the chance to kill me.

"We came to see if you were awake. You've been out for a while but now you're finally conscious," my mother beams, entering the room, my father trailing her. My mum sits on the chair next to my bed, taking my hand in hers. After the emotional trauma of Hannah's death and the physical pain I'm in right now, it's so nice to have my mum here, protecting me from my father's wrath. He's a monster but he'd never hurt me in front of my mother.

"Where's Ivan?" I pretend to be concerned for my brother, but a deep hatred is boiling up in me. That bastard killed Hannah. Our once solid relationship is forever destroyed and I'm pretty sure that I'll never forgive him for killing her. Hannah, in the corner, makes no comment even though I'm pretty sure she can read every thought in my mind now. She must be able to feel my hatred for my brother and my desire for vengeance.

"He's back at home, training. He's been offered a position as Training Master for next year's tributes!" My mother says, delighted with her youngest son. It's not the best position for him, but all mogs have to work their way upwards, even the most talented ones. He'll be a General, I'm sure.

If I don't kill him first.

"Wow, that's great" I sound far from thrilled and my father purses his lips. I can't even be bothered to care that much. "He…he deserves it" it makes me sick to say that but I know I have to.

"You have also been offered a position" my father is all business, no sentimental feeling involved like my mother, who is currently brushing my hair away from my face.

"I have?" I'm shocked. I thought people would have seen the treacherous side of me in the arena, but instead I'm being rewarded. I'm on edge, like this is a trick. It _has _to be.

"When you saved Ivan's life in the arena you proved your worth to our race. You showed how important you are to us all" my mother jumps in eagerly. She continues to babble on about how proud she is of Ivan and me, but I just stare at her stupidly. I saved Ivan's life? When?!

_When you tackled me,_ Hannah speaks up suddenly; I'd almost forgotten she was there. _It looked like you were attacking me, not helping me. _Oh, maybe she's got a point. I could have looked like I was trying to defend my brother, not kill him myself.

"What's my position?" I interrupt my mother and my father shoots me a glare. He's all about respect, my dad. He also doesn't look like he completely trusts me and I can bet that he'll be keeping a strong eye on me, but I guess now that Hannah's dead he thinks I'll return to normal.

"You'll be working in IT surveillance," my father tells me, a smirk playing on his lips. "Looking for any activities that could be counted as rebellious, amongst other things," my father explains. It's not a great role, that's why he's amused, but it's perfect for me. No more killing Loric for me, _ever_. I would almost be happy if not for Hannah's death.

_It's perfect,_ Hannah is grinning. _They're idiots,_ she begins laughing but I don't know why. She distracts me in the corner and it takes all my effort to keep my eyes glued on my mother and father, like any sane person would.

"Thank you Father" I say, as is expected of me. My father nods, and then sweeps out of the room without saying another word. Definitely still suspicious of me it seems.

"Oh sweetie, I can't tell you how glad I am you're alive" my mother gently strokes my cheek. "I was so worried that you and Ivan were going to die but then our Beloved Leader saved you both" my mother sighs dreamily. "I can't say how happy I am"

"Did any Loric die apart from Ha-the blonde girl?" I ask, almost tripping up on Hannah's name. My mother doesn't seem to notice and she shakes her head, looking almost angry, which is unusual for her.

"No, unfortunately not, and so many of our mog tributes died!" she shakes her head angrily. "Such a waste. Those Loric turned our pikens on our race! They should be punished for that but instead they were declared winners of the Games!" my mother rants.

"It won't matter" I try to say, but deep down I'm delighted. In the corner, Hannah is trying to annoy me by doing a happy dance, but I try to blank her out. If our mind link is going to be like this 24/7 my joy at her sticking around might be short-lived. Hannah sticks her tongue out at me for that last thought and I drag my eyes back to my mother, needing to listen to what she's saying.

"Why's that?" my mother frowns, clearly unhappy. How can she be so cruel and not see the truth of the situation? How can she not see how these Games are wrong?

"Next year it's the Anniversary Games. That means something special" I shrug, as though it's not important. "I bet the mogs will win next year" I squeeze her hand but my heart feels as heavy as lead.

"Of course, you're right. You're so clever, you're always right" my mother beams and then stands up. She bends down and kisses my forehead, her hand resting tenderly on my cheek. "Get some sleep, Adam. We'll talk more tomorrow when you're feeling better" she smiles at me and then leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

_The mogs won't win next year_ Hannah says angrily. _We'll make sure of that._

"How can you?! You're dead!" I can't help but burst out. Hannah looks surprised and then her expression crumples, almost as if she'd forgotten she was dead and I've just reminded her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I say at once, reaching out for her. But Hannah has drawn away, tears streaming down her cheeks. Seeing her cry, seeing her despair at her death causes tears to pool in my eyes and stream down my cheeks. I almost wish my father had killed me; then Hannah and I could be dead together.

_I just wish I was alive,_ Hannah whispers, her voice filled with heartbreak. _That I had my body back and I could talk to you in a normal way, not in this weird mind link way. I just wish I was alive. _She breaks down into tears, pressing her face into her palms. I nod, looking back up at the ceiling, my own tears pooling onto the pillow.

"Me too" I whisper. "Me too"

Xxx

**Maren**

It's light in the infirmary when I wake up, the sun shining brightly through the windows. My eyes blink hastily to deal with the bright light as I start to come to, turning my head drowsily. I move my hands under the sheets of the hospital bed, and try to sit up, wanting to get out of here. I hate hospitals; the smells, the illnesses, and the other patients…I can't stand the places.

"Wow, wait, you need to rest" someone says and then John stands in front of me, holding his hands out warily. He ushers me back down so I'm resting against the pillows again. I hate to admit it but I'm glad he's made me lie back down: my head is pounding and I feel sick.

"Why am I here?" I ask, my voice croaky. John smiles, glad that I've settled back down so easily, and he draws a chair up so he can sit next to me.

"You were hurt quite badly in the fight," he says softly. "I thought I healed you but apparently you had some internal bleeding that I hadn't covered" he shrugs, looking sheepish.

"Oh" I run a hand through my hair as I remember how dizzy I'd felt when I'd left the arena. How the world had tilted to the side and everything had gone black once I was in Katarina's arms.

"Besides, we've all had a check up to made sure we're as fit as ever for the celebrations" John rolls his eyes, a grim set to his mouth. His eyes are almost cold and it strikes me for the first time that he shouldn't look unhappy like this. He's a naturally light-hearted person and seeing the grimness on his face looks odd.

"The celebrations?" I reach out for the glass of water on the table next to me, holding the cold glass between my hands.

"You know, the celebration Ball and a few other things" John explains. I just shrug; I never paid attention to that part of the Games, as it was never compulsory to watch. "I'm sure your mentor will fill you in," John says kindly as I take a drink of water.

Talking of Katarina reminds me that she's not here. I wish she were here; I have so much to talk to her about, so much to celebrate with her. But if we have to take part in these celebration ceremonies maybe she's preparing for those and is too busy to see me. We have plenty of time to see each other now that I've survived the Games. Besides, John is here and I can't help but admit that I like his company.

"I'm guessing we won then?" I say, putting the glass of water back on the table next to me. John nods, a grin playing on his lips.

"Yep, there are nine Loric winners this year" John looks delighted and I can't help but share his joy. That's probably the largest number of winners that we've ever had for the Loric. "And the two mogs were spared" John explains.

"Like the two Loric were last year," I muse aloud. He nods, looking thoughtful. His hair falls in his eyes and I notice just how exhausted he looks. He has bags under his eyes and there are lines around his eyes that no normal teenager our age should have.

I wouldn't be surprised if I have the same, weary-of-life expression on my face. The Games have affected us all and it's going to take us a long time before we recover fully. We've all lost somebody close to us, whether in Round 1 or Round 3. I think of Hannah, who Ivan who so desperate to kill and I feel tears fill in my eyes. I think it's because I'm so exhausted and drained that I'm this emotional; I'm not usually like this.

"Maren?" John reaches out for my hand and then stops, looking unsure of himself. I blink away the tears and try to plaster a smile on my face. I'm strong. I need to pull myself together.

"I'm fine…just thinking about Hannah's death," I say, my voice not giving away my fragile state. John's face turns sober and he looks down, a grimace on his face.

"That wasn't your fault. You tried so hard to help her, but it was Hannah's decision to save you" John says kindly. "And…" he looks down, a blush on his cheeks. "And I'm glad you're alive"

I smile, a small blush on my cheeks too. "Me too" I whisper. Silence lapses between the two of us for a while and then I look up, asking the question that's been bugging me for a while.

"Why are you here? Did Sam ask you to sit with me or something?" I ask curiously. I wouldn't put it past my faithful friend to ask something as sentimental as that. But John shakes his head, laughing quietly.

"I was worried about you too," he says sweetly. "Although Sam was happy that I would be here when he was asleep" he shakes his head, a fond smile on his face. "He's got it so bad" he chuckles.

I flush and look down at the covers. I remember my promise to Sam that I would give him a go if we both survived, in the hopes that I might be ready for a relationship. But I feel the complete opposite. I don't feel ready for any commitment; I just want to go home and see my sisters. I want to sleep and pretend this whole thing never happened.

"Maren…" John says softly. This time he reaches out and takes my hand, his skin warm on mine. My eyes fly up to his and for the first time in a long time, I feel incredibly shy. "Don't feel like you have to do anything to make someone else happy. Sam may be my friend…but you are too. And if you're not ready for a relationship, then don't have one" he says wisely.

"When have I ever done something to make someone else happy?" I don't know what else to say to him; I feel like he's stripped back all layers of my defences and seen right into my mind. It scares and unnerves me.

"Never" John cracks a smile. "And normally that would irritate me but it just makes me like you even more"

We stare at each other for a long moment and my skin is so warm where his hand is on mine. Our eyes are locked and I can't help but admire the beautiful blue of his irises. I feel a blush warming on my cheeks again and I feel like a girl, not a fighter or a tribute in the Games. I feel like a young girl who has a crush on a boy.

"John? Maren?" the door opens and our moment is broken as Sarah steps into the room. John forces a smile onto his face, a blush on his cheeks too, but he doesn't look like we've done anything wrong. And technically, we haven't; we just looked at one another.

But it felt like so much more than that.

"How are you feeling?" Sarah stands by the end of my bed, looking like an angel with her freshly washed hair hanging around her face. John snaps out of his mood quickly and stands up, walking over to her. I feel sick as they link hands.

"Much better thanks" I reply, glad that my voice doesn't shake. I just want to sleep and forget my stupid crush on a guy that's clearly taken. "But I'm quite tired, do you mind if you go? I wouldn't mind a sleep" I say, sharper than I intended to. John opens his mouth as if to protest, a flash of guilt in his eyes but Sarah beats him to it.

"Of course" she says kindly, patting the bed where my foot is. If I were feeling more pissed off instead of weary I would probably kick her hand. "Have a good sleep" she gently begins to tug John out of the room, who looks at me with conflicted eyes.

"I'll see you later" he says, probably unsure of what else to say. They leave the room, John's eyes still boring into me and then I turn over, burying my head in a pillow. My face burns with anger and shame.

Why did I have to fall for a guy that's taken? Why not Sam, kind, reliable Sam who has always been so good to me? I take a deep breath, trying to calm my mind. _Crushes disappear. Yours will too. You don't need a guy, you never have and you never will. Just be patient and soon you'll forget all about John._

I try to listen to my own advice. I know that deep down, despite liking him, I would never date John, just like I probably won't date Sam. I don't need a guy; I just need myself. I'm strongest by myself. And it really is just a crush.

_Besides, you're a Victor of the Games. You have bigger things to worry about._

I never realised until later just how right I was.

Xxx

**Cody**

"But I passed the test with Deltoch! I don't need to do this!" I protest as Ethan marches me down the corridor of the Training Centre to the mog quarters. Ethan's face is drawn and I realise that he doesn't have an idea of what is happening today either. This order has come from higher than even him.

"I know that" he sounds like he's trying to pacify me, but I'm not in the mood for that. "Yet the mogs seem to think that you need another test…a bigger one" he shakes his head, his lips pressed into a hard line.

"Like what?" I narrow my eyes, not liking the sound of Ethan's words. He simply just shakes his head, opening a locked door with one of the key cards that the mogs carry around everywhere.

"I'm sure that no matter what it is you'll pass," Ethan says democratically, but I'm not in the mood for this. We continue to head down the usual route to the training rooms where I've spent the last weeks training with Ethan.

Round 3 only ended a few days ago, but I didn't even have to do much in that, the others seemed more than happy to do the fighting and all I had to do was sit back and watch. I didn't want the mogs to think I was a traitor by killing some of their tributes so it worked out well for me. But despite not doing much, I'm still tired and would at least appreciate a break before having to do this test.

"This way" Ethan gestures to the door ahead of me. I shove past him and slam open the doors, feeling more annoyed with every passing moment. The huge room, where I usually have my training, is surprisingly full today; at least ten mogs are there and they all look like officials. I feel less annoyed and more embarrassed as they all turn to look at me, probably confused by the commotion.

"Good morning Cody" Deltoch steps forward, his hands wrapped in bandages. Despite that, he still manages to look daunting. "We have another test for you"

"Why?" I ask meekly, wishing I could be more threatening. But there's something about seeing the crowd of mogs in front of me that daunts me and I feel like a little boy all over again.

"To make sure that you truly are worthy to be one of us" another mog steps forward, a smirk on his face. "We can never be too sure, you see" he spreads his hands out. "We have to have complete obedience"

"And this is the way to do it" another mog moves forward. They're all the same: all tall, all muscular and all pretty terrifying. "This is when we can see how dedicated you are"

I furrow my brows and then Ethan is next to me, a comforting presence in this tense atmosphere. I can feel nerves stirring in my stomach; something isn't right here. My hands are beginning to sweat and I can feel my fingers shaking slightly. Something bad is going to happen.

"What do you want him to do?" Ethan asks, his voice sharp. He looks as scared as me as the mogs seem to part: two groups splitting off to either side as someone is dragged forwards. My stomach drops and my heart starts to pound when I see who it is.

Albert looks terrible as a mog soldier drags him forward, his hands bound behind his back. His face is bruised and swollen and I can see blood on his chin. He is wheezing, barely suppressing his coughing as he is shoved down in front of me.

"Albert…what have they done to you?" I whisper, so quietly that only he and Ethan can hear me. The mog soldier moves away, standing to the side as the mog generals begin to group together again, all with the same smirk on their faces. Oh god, what do they want me to do.

"Cody" Albert coughs and then he can't talk because a coughing fit comes over him. Ethan bends down and gently wipes Albert's jaw, removing the spots of blood from my poor mentor's chin.

"Let him go!" I say sharply to the mogs. "I _am_ on your side but I will not have you hurt my mentor" I hope to sound commanding but I sound more desperate.

"You are not able to negotiate in your position" one mog interjects. Another nods, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"You do not give orders around here soldier. You work for _us"_

"No" I shake my head frantically. My body feels like ice; I know what they want me to do. They want me to kill Albert, to prove that I am one of them. But I don't think I can do it, I just can't. He's my mentor; despite abandoning me, he's still looked after me.

Deltoch just grins, as if he knows my inner turmoil. "When you are one of us, you must do as one of us will do," he replies. "And if a general asks you to do something, you _must_ do it"

"No" I shake my head again, but my voice is weak. "I don't want to" The mog generals ignore me and then one moves forward, a scroll in his hand. Albert looks defeated, his eyes watching me hopelessly.

"Albert Grimshaw" the mog reads, sounding official and powerful. "We have found you guilty of not training your tribute to the expected standard, thus breaking the laws of the Games. You have committed High Treason in not performing your duties. Is there anything you'd like to say in your defence?"

Albert bows his head, not saying anything. Anger and fear is racing through me; my heart pounds and my hands clench tightly. I have to stop this; I have to do something. But if I don't do as the mogs say, then they'll kill me.

"He's too young for this" Ethan pleads next to me, his eyes looking as wild and desperate as I feel. He's so unsettled that it could be a different person next to me.

"Albert Grimshaw" the mog official continues, nobody paying any attention to Ethan. "You have also been found guilty of trying to corrupt your Tribute into believing that the mogs are an evil race and that we are manipulating him. This is High Treason. Have you anything to say for yourself?"

Albert's eyes meet mine and they're filled with despair but love as well. He smiles, a wobbly, feeble smile, and then shakes his head. The mogs grin, all looking at each other smugly and then the mog soldier walks forward. At first I think he's going to stab Albert with the sword he draws but then he presents it to me. My body turns to ice. No…_no._

"High Treason results in death, thus your sentence is execution," the mog declares. "Say any last words now" he rolls the scroll up and stands back, a grin on his face. All the mogs watch eagerly as I take the sword, my fingers curling automatically around the weapon. Ethan takes a few steps forwards, frantically gesturing with his hands as he tries to get the mogs to see sense. I don't listen to what he says; my attention is on Albert.

"Cody" Albert whispers, so quiet that I can barely catch what he says. He looks so weak, so feeble that he could barely be considered a threat. My heart pounds frantically in my chest and I can feel tears in my eyes. I don't want to do this; I don't want to kill him.

"You must do what you have to do to survive," he whispers. "Things are moving faster than the mogs know" he looks around but the mogs haven't heard him. "You have to do what you must to survive and this is the only way you can prove that you're on their side" he smiles; a broken smile but I can see the honesty in his eyes.

"I can't kill you" my lips feel numb. "I just can't"

"You can" he replies. "You _must_"

Ethan is grabbed by the mog soldier and dragged out the room, his shouting still audible to my ears. Resolve strengthens me and icy stillness settles over me. I try to pretend this is someone other than Albert on the floor; this is a traitor and I have to prove my loyalty.

I grip the sword tighter and then raise it high in the air, my fingers as cold as ice on the hilt. Albert keeps his eyes open, filled with faith. It's almost enough to break me but I remember what he said: _you must. _I square my feet and take a deep breath, my body numb to what I'm doing. My mind is closed off.

_This is what you have to do._

I bring the sword down.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Please review!**


	49. Chapter 48 - Recovery

**Hi guys!**

**I'm so sorry for this late update. Basically, I've returned to Uni and the workload has doubled, I swear. I have three essays to do and a group project, on top of a ridiculous amount of homework. I literally have no spare time now so finding the time to write is really hard. Because of this, I'm going to update every two weeks – I know that's a long wait, and I'm so sorry, but I'll never be able to juggle both otherwise.**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I really love them all, especially when I'm so busy, and I really appreciate the support. Thank you!**

- **Will I do the 15****th**** Funeral Games? Maybe…or maybe not…you'll have to wait and see hehe.**

- **I get a lot of inspiration from other books/ TV series/ films, and then twist it to suit my story. I also listen to lots of dramatic soundtracks when writing and that really seems to help me with ideas, the more dramatic plot twists anyway. **

**Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 48 - Recovery<p>

**Cody**

I watch as the rain drips down the windowpanes, the raindrops almost identical to the tears on my cheeks. The wind outside howls miserably, as if echoing my mood, but I know nothing will ever feel as bad as I do right now. I don't think I've ever felt so wretched or guilty in my entire life. I wonder if I'll ever get over how I feel.

I vaguely remember Ethan leading me out of the room yesterday, the blood drying on my hands and clothes. I remember screaming at him, screaming at the mogs as they dragged Albert's body away. I think I went mad. I close my eyes, as if I can forget everything that happened yesterday, but the images still replay behind my closed eyelids. I focus on Ethan, who's standing nearby, and what he's saying.

"Cody, you'll need to eat at some point" I don't turn to see Ethan lingering in the middle of the room. I can imagine how concerned his expression will be, how unsure he is of what to do next.

"I don't want to" my voice is sullen. "I just want to be by myself" my finger traces one drop of rain, following its trail down the glass. I feel like I'm in another world, like everything is muffled and unclear. Nothing is clear to me anymore.

"I don't think that would be wise," Ethan says calmly, but I can hear his uneasiness. It's not like me to refuse to eat.

"Why? Because I might kill myself?" I snap, turning to face him. For the first time since I've met him I regard him with hatred and disgust. He's just one of them, making me do things that I don't want to do. He's no better than the mogs.

"Can you blame me for thinking that?" he doesn't seem to flinch at my tone. "Look, Cody, I had no idea they were going to ask you to do that" he says softly. He twists his hands together, pacing across the room.

"Yeah right" my voice drips with sarcasm. "You knew just like everyone else. You were jealous because Albert was my mentor and you're not! Well now you've got your wish, you're my mentor and you can take all credit for me being the next Mogadorian prodigy" I snap. Ethan walks over to me, dropping to his knees next to me. His face is twisted up in guilt and concern.

"I had no idea," he says earnestly, looking me dead in the eyes. Despite my anger, I meet his eyes and I can see the honesty in his eyes. He means it… he really means it. He had no idea.

"If I had known do you think I would have let them do that to you?" Ethan continues, his hands meeting mine. "I know you better than that…killing Albert was never going to help win you over. It was only going to turn you against the mogs" he says truthfully.

I turn away, my thoughts muddled and confused. Ethan still looks at me kindly, the first time I've seen him care for me. I can feel my hard exterior beginning to crack and then a few tears trickle down my face, my grief breaking free.

"He was my mentor" I whisper, my voice choked up. "He didn't help me as much as he should have and he disapproved of you mentoring me. But he was still my mentor and he didn't deserve to die like that. He was ill…he needed help, not _that_" I break off, a sob in my voice. I press my fist against my mouth, biting down on the knuckles to stop myself from crying. I must be strong. For Albert, I must be strong. Besides, I don't want Ethan to see me break down like this.

Ethan's face is thoughtful. "He wanted you to survive no matter what. He knew his death would be the only thing to really help you survive. There's no way your life is in danger now" he finally says.

I raise an eyebrow, wiping the rest of my tears away. "What do you mean?" I ask, confused. Ethan stands back up, smoothing back his perfect hair, as he begins to pace across the room.

"Why would the mogs have reason to distrust you now that you've killed your own mentor?" he says. "Albert knew that. All he wanted was for you to survive and he must have done something on purpose to make the mogs catch him. He cared for you Cody…his death was the only way he knew how to prove it"

I sit in stunned silence, thinking over my mentor's final moments. He'd told me to kill him because it was my only choice. But Albert had acted out because he was trying to protect me. Ethan's right; why would the mogs want me dead now that they think I'm one of their biggest allies?

"You really think that?" I ask softly, hope replacing my guilt. Maybe I'm not to blame after all. Maybe Albert would have forgiven me.

"Absolutely" my new mentor nods, a kind gleam in his eyes. It looks odd; Ethan is determined, ambitious and powerful…but not kind.

"But it doesn't change anything" I begin to sink down into my earlier depression. "How can I work for the mogs after what they asked me to do?" I shake my head. "I can't work for them…can I?" I look at Ethan expectantly; he has all the answers. A small voice in the back of my mind warns me of the danger of looking to others for answers but I decide to ignore that voice.

"You have to" Ethan nods. "It's the only way you'll survive," he says seriously. I snort, confused.

"Survive what? There's no war," I say, almost exasperated. Maybe people in the Capital become automatically dramatic after living there for a certain amount of time. Dramatic and paranoid.

"No, no, of course not" Ethan shakes his head, plastering a fake smile onto his face. "You're right of course. But it's best to work with them just in case" he says hurriedly.

I watch him carefully and then turn back to the window, looking outside again. Do I want to work with the mogs again? I think back on all of my training and my improving legacies. Already I'm stronger because of their teaching and their mentoring. I can be even better. But at the same time, they made me kill Albert. Something I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive them for. It's so hard to know what to do. I don't want to help them but maybe I should pretend that I do until my mind is clear and I know exactly what I want.

"Say that I do work for them" I say very slowly. "What do I have to do?" I turn to Ethan, hardening myself to do whatever I have to do. Nothing will be too cruel or too much for me to bear. I have to be strong and do whatever I must to survive.

"Well" Ethan says, a smile stretching across his face. "Funny you mention that. Because there's something the mogs have asked you to do…"

Xxx

**Stanley**

_"__You let me die" Maddy watches me accusingly, her eyes filled with rage and grief. "You let that mog kill me and you've forgotten about me" she looks at me reproachfully, her hands on her hips. A bloodstain is still visible on her t-shirt, right over her heart._

_"__I'm sorry," I gasp. "I never wanted you to die!" I cry out desperately. She shakes her head, backing away from my outstretched hand. Things are becoming fuzzy and then she starts to disappear._

_"__You liar! You never loved me! You let me die!" she screams. "I hate you, I __**hate**_ _you"_

I wake up.

I jerk awake, my hands clenched into fists as though I'm about to get into a fight. My breaths are coming in gasps and my muscles are tense. But soon my eyes adjust to the light in the room and I see that I'm in my room, in the Training Centre. Maddy isn't here; she's in a coffin in the ground, hundreds of miles away from here.

I unclench my hands and shake my head, trying to chase the thought of her accusatory eyes away. I thought I'd gotten over her death but it seems like my mind is not ever going to let me forget. Now that the Games are over it seems that I'm going to be tormented by her death every night.

"Stanley?" there's a knock on my door and Sandor opens the door, his head peering around. He looks concerned, his face looking slightly crumpled, as if he's only just woken up himself. "Are you all right? I thought I heard you shouting," he adds.

I nod, swinging my legs out of bed. "I'm fine" my voice is gruff and reveals more about my mental state than words could. "Just another nightmare" I sigh, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on.

"About Maddy?" Sandor steps back as I push past him and into the main part of my apartment.

"They always are" I sigh, heading over to the coffee machine. With every waking moment Maddy's accusing eyes are disappearing further and further away from my thoughts, which is a relief. I have enough guilt to deal with in my sleeping hours; I don't want it to plague my days too.

"You know, you could always talk to someone" Sandor suggests, his voice kind. I snicker as I pour some coffee out for the both of us; Sandor needs at least three cups to function well in the morning.

"Like a shrink?" I snigger again. "No thanks, the less I talk about it, the more I'm likely to forget" I hand him his cup; dark and strong, just how he likes it. I begin to pour milk into my own mug. I like doing things; actions mean I don't have to think.

"Stanley" Sandor sighs, wrapping his hands around a mug. "I've had a number of tributes who've won and every one of them has needed some sort of help. There's no shame in someone helping you" he tries to persuade me. I begin to stir in some sugar.

"It's not that I'm averse to someone helping me" I try to explain. "I just don't want some stranger thinking that they can know every little detail about me. It's just not me Sandor, opening up to people I don't know" I finish stirring my coffee and wander over to the sofa, sitting down carefully, my mug still balanced in my hands.

Sandor wanders over too, his coffee already finished. "Well then maybe try talking with someone you _do_ know, like me or one of the other tributes. I mean, John seems nice," he suggests. I smirk, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Are you trying to tell me to make friends?" I chuckle. Sandor rolls his eyes and places his empty cup down on the coffee table.

"No, but you need to talk to someone. Everyone's been affected by these Games and you most of all. There's no shame in wanting to spill what you feel," he says softly. I nod, looking down at my lap, turning more serious.

"How do _you_ deal with it?" I ask him curiously. I know he has a hard life; training tributes every year and watching the majority die. On top of that he's got the mogs constantly breathing down his neck and the threat of his family being killed. It must be hard.

"I didn't at first," he whispers, his face looking drawn. He falls silent, as though immersed in all his memories. It's then that I realise he's never told me exactly how he became to be a mentor, what happened to him when Lorien fell. Maybe he finally trusts me enough to tell me now.

"I had a girlfriend" there's a faint smile on his face as he remembers this girl. "She was…well, she was amazing" he shakes his head, almost amused. "Beautiful and talented and so different from all the other girls. She was something special all right. We hadn't been going out long but I could see a future with us" his face fills with sorrow and he breaks off, his eyes filling with tears. It's the first time I've seen pure emotion on his face; he's usually got a witty remark or a sarcastic comment at the ready.

"She fought back in the attack…she was a Garde you see and fiercely protective of her planet. The mogs didn't take kindly to her fighting back and…" he falls silent again, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't see her die, I only saw her body" his voice is choked. "They stabbed her in the back" he looks drained but he doesn't cry once. He's stronger than I realised. "After the attack I gave myself up. I was so devastated that she died that I didn't care what they did to me" he looks like he regrets that more than anything.

"I was a promising engineer before the attack so they put me in as mentor. Thought I'd be a good trainer for the Games for some reason. I threw myself into work, hoping that would help me forget her. It did in some aspects…until my first tribute died of course" he breaks off again, his face filled with so much pain.

I never realised until now how much Sandor has gone through. He's suffered so much more than me and still manages to have a bright outlook on life. Despite everything he's still managed to do what he believes is right and he doesn't even have the friends that I do. I should grow up and stop feeling sorry for myself. Sandor got on with life, so should I.

"I'm sorry" I reach out and take my mentor's hand. "I never knew you went through so much" Sandor smiles softly, his face still filled with the pain of opened scars that never healed properly.

"So you see, I'm not trying to be mean when I say you should get help. I'm speaking from experience…if I'd had someone to talk to I think things would have been a lot different for me" he sighs. "I just want you to be all right. You've been through a lot and deserve a break," he adds softly.

I feel touched by his concern. "I'll be all right Sandor" I reassure him. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll talk to someone" I say slowly. Sandor seems to relax and he leans back into his chair, his face smoothing into a smile. It strikes me then just how close we've grown over the year and how he isn't faking his feelings for me; he really does care.

"Thanks Stanley" he lets the topic go, knowing me too well. He looks emotionally drained and I guess for him it's still too early to be delving into such an emotional past. He looks as though he could do with some more sleep.

We lapse into silence and I can't help but think that there's nothing for me to do. Now that the Games are over I officially am a Victor; that's going to be my job for the rest of my life. I'm confined to the Capital with very rare visits home to my family. At least I have this year's Victors to keep me company and I'll always have Sandor. I should be happy that after all the death and pain that I've experienced, I'm now able to enjoy a peaceful existence.

But there's still a small part of me that longs for some excitement, even if it means danger.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was pretty short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**Also, there will be a sequel to this. There are two more chapters after this, and then this story is over. The sequel will be named 'The Resistance'.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review!**


	50. Chapter 49 - Celebration

**Hi guys!**

**Work wise I've had an easier week this week so I thought I might as well update. I don't know I can guarantee a weekly update, but I'll try my hardest! **

**Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate them and the support! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 49 – Celebration<p>

**Marina**

"You're almost ready" Adelina smiles as she brushes some powder over my cheeks. I sit still in the chair, knowing that if I move at all she'll snap at me for ruining her masterpiece that used to be my plain face. "Hector has made you the most beautiful dress," she adds.

Tonight it's the annual Celebration Ball that the Victors are made to go, but it's probably the one thing that I've actually been looking forward to. Ever since I woke up a few days ago as a free Victor, my life has been hectic. Interviews, dress fittings, moving to new rooms in the Victor's quarters…life has been busy which is perfect. It keeps my mind from wondering to more serious and upsetting topics. I know that if I think about the Games, the deaths, that I'll just break and I may never be whole again.

"Will you be going too?" I ask her. She smiles at me in the mirror, before turning back to my face. She analyses my make-up carefully and I hope that she hasn't gone overboard and made me look older than I am. Mentally and emotionally I feel older; it'll be nice to at least _look_ young.

"Of course, but I won't be the centre of attention like you" she smiles proudly. She purses her lips and wipes some other brush across my eyelids before stepping back, her head tilted to the side. It's the first time I've seen an almost childish side come out in Adelina, and I just don't know what to make of it.

"There, you're perfect" she smiles feebly, a few tears forming in her eyes. I'm alarmed as I get up hastily; I don't know how to comfort her because I don't know why she's crying.

"Adelina?" I ask concerned. She sniffs and wipes the tears away, almost looking embarrassed. She looks so fragile wrapped up in her big dressing gown with her hair tucked under a nightcap. It strikes me then with a pang of worry that she looks old_, _as if life has dealt her too many blows and she can't deal with it anymore.

"Ignore me," she whispers. "I'm being silly…It's just…it's just you look so beautiful and I'm so proud of you" she still looks embarrassed and her cheeks flush.

I don't know what to say. Things are still awkward between us, ignited by her actions the other night when I was taken in by the mogs. Unlike Reynolds, Adelina was too scared of the mogs to intervene and try to help me. The old tensions between us that were caused by her lack of training were ignited again and it was only today that we really begun talking to one another. And that was because _I_ broke the tension and asked her to help me with my make-up.

"Thank you" I finally whisper, shifting on my feet. Adelina can sense my uneasiness and backs up towards the door, almost looking desperate to leave. Our fragile peace has been broken again and the old tension between us makes it impossible to talk like friends.

"I'll get Hector" she says hastily and then leaves the room. I sigh and drop down onto the chair by the dressing table, trying not to get down and instead looking at myself properly in the mirror. Adelina has done a good job; the make up has highlighted my features but not made me look too made up. Still, I'll never be beautiful like Maren or Sarah.

"My Marina of the Sea!" Hector exclaims dramatically as he enters my room, a dress bag in his hands. He's not drunk, just happy to see me. He's completely sober now; after I healed his mother he's resolved never to touch drink again and so far he's stuck to his promise. It makes me so happy to see him sober and not drunk all the time.

"Hello Hector" I smile fondly, jumping up to hug him. Unlike my relationship with Adelina, Hector and I will always be close. He's one of the only people I trust to tell my secrets to and I know that he would never _ever_ abandon me. Especially after I healed Carlotta. Hector has sworn to always defend and protect me after that, and he still thanks me every day for what I did.

"You excited for the ball? You never know, Joseph might ask you for a dance" Hector winks at me and I blush to my roots. Perhaps that was one secret I shouldn't have revealed to him.

"Well we are fellow Victors" I try to remain collected. "It would be appropriate if we all danced with one another" I add, wishing my blush would disappear and back up my words. Hector doesn't seem convinced, but he stops teasing me.

"Here" Hector has unzipped the bag and I see something blue pool out of the bag and into his arms. He drops the bag to the floor and then holds the dress up. "Try this on"

"Still going with the water theme?" I ask curiously as I quickly slip the dress on. It's a simple blue dress with a silver belt and tiny silver straps, but it's still lovely. I look young as I look in the mirror; not like a Victor at all but like an innocent girl. I wonder if Hector did that on purpose.

"No, the colour just suits you" he shrugs. He stands behind me and I see that same pride that Adelina had, except there's love on his face too. A lump forms in my throat and then I turn, throwing my arms around him in delight.

"Thank you Hector, you're the best stylist I could have wished for!" I exclaim. He laughs and then wraps his arms around me in return, the familiar stench of alcohol that usually follows him gone for good.

"And you're the best Victor I could have wished for" he replies, pulling back and kissing my forehead. "Now stop crying, you don't want to smudge your make up before you even leave the room!"

Xxx

The noise and amount of people in the room scares me a little. Mogs swirl around me, their loud chatter filling the huge room. The women of the aristocracy are dressed in the most hideous and gaudy outfits I've ever seen and the men are just as bad. In complete contrast Mog generals and commanders walk around solemnly, their faces fixed in scowls, and still dressed in their black trench coats. Government officials are dressed smartly in suits, all over them talking in undertones, as if they're still working.

We're all in the huge Ballroom of the Training Centre and it's so beautiful in here. Large floor-to-ceiling windows cover three walls, whilst a huge grand staircase that leads up to the entrance of the room occupies the fourth wall. Huge golden curtains are tied away from the curtains and a massive chandelier hangs from the ceiling. There are tables piled up high with food and there's also a dance floor, as well as an orchestra and of course a stage for speeches. It's beautiful in here, if not a little daunting.

I can't see the other Victors but I know they're here somewhere. We were all introduced and then pushed into the crowd to meet the mogs, who were desperate to talk to us. I've had countless noble mog women talking to me about my dress, as if I know anything about fashion, as well as a numbers of male mogs asking for a dance. But despite all this, it is not the heady, teenage-girl's-dream dance that I'd hoped for.

"Having fun?" I turn to see Maren next to me, scowling as a mog man sidles too close to her. If he's not careful, she could easily toss him into a nearby wall. She's dressed in a plain black dress but she looks stunningly dangerous.

"I'd rather be back in my room," I say, edging away from a group of mog women talking in loud voices. "But it was nice to see the other Victors. I haven't seen them since Round 3" I add. I still feel shy when talking to Maren, but she seems to like me for some reason.

"Thank God" she flashes a grin at me. "There's only so much time I can spend around Stanley without trying to kill him" she mutters. I laugh and move out of the way of some dancing mogs, who don't seem to realise that there is a designated dance floor in here.

"You don't spend much time with him anyway" I point out. Maren grins, grabbing a drink from a waiter whose carrying one of those trays filled with glasses of alcohol. The one Maren chose is clear and smells strongly of spirits but she sips at it casually, as though it's just water.

"Exactly" she winks. She spots someone nearby and then pats my arm gently. I eye her curiously, wondering if she's tipsy. "By the way, Joseph was looking for you. I think he wanted to dance" she begins to squeeze her way around some talking mogs and then disappears into the crowd.

My pulse thuds in my veins and I feel a stupid grin on my face. Since Round 3 I've barely seen Joseph and there's so much to talk about. The young girl in me also wants him to see me in my dress and I'll admit, I'm excited to dance with him. I peer around some more mogs, wishing that they would just disappear so I can find him.

I'm also eager to find Ella. I saw her only yesterday when we spent the whole day with one another. It was the nicest time to just hang out with the little girl that I see as my little sister, especially now that we're free from the threat of death. It's like some of the weight that's been on her shoulders from day one has finally lifted. But I still want to see her now, just to make sure that she _is _all right. I know I worry too much but I can't help it.

"Would you like a dance?" it's not Joseph that asks but some middle-aged mog. He's dressed in a suit and his proud face tells me all I need to know; he works in the Government and wants to prove a point to his 'enemies' by dancing with me. I don't want to go but I can't exactly refuse to dance with someone important.

"Of course" I whisper, trying not to shudder as he takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. I'm a Victor now; this is expected of me. I will have to dance with mogs: gentry and officers and politicians. I will have to do whatever they want me to.

I'm their possession now. I do what they want, when they want, how they want. And I'm not allowed to say anything about that.

I don't know how long I dance for. Once the politician moves away, some rich mog moves forward and then there are loads that want to dance. Every now and then I see some of the other Victors nearby, trying to avoid the same fate as me. It's always Maren who seems to find my predicament hilarious, but disappears as soon as a mog approaches her, as if it's a special legacy of hers. I see Stanley dancing at the side, Ella in his arms, her laughter reaching my ears. They soon disappear into the crowd and then another mog asks me for a dance.

When I'm finally free, my feet are hurting from my shoes and I just want to sit down, when someone else touches my arm. I turn in annoyance, about to tell the mog that I _don't want to dance_ but I stop when I see it's Joseph. He's dressed in a smart black suit with a big grin on his face. He easily looks a million times better than all of the mogs in this room combined.

"Want to dance?" he grins cheekily. I can tell he's seen me dance with all of those mogs and I roll my eyes, but accept his outstretched hand all the same.

It's a lot different from dancing with the mogs. His arms are warm around me and I'm much closer to him than I was with the mogs. We sway from side to side; it's pretty obvious that we're not that good at dancing but it's just nice to be here with him. For the first time this evening this ball does feel special.

"Why didn't you rescue me sooner?" I prompt conversation. "I could have done with earlier intervention!" Joseph laughs, gently moving me away from a lively pair of nobility, who don't seem to realise how room much they're taking up with their exaggerated dance.

"I thought I'd let those mogs have a chance to dance with you" he winks. "They won't get the opportunity ever again" he smirks. I roll my eyes again and raise an eyebrow.

"Whereas you will?" I tease. I don't know if it's the atmosphere or the thrill of being alive but something feels different between Joseph and I tonight. As if all barriers are down between us, and it's just the music and us. It's perfect.

"If I play my cards right" his voice is slightly husky and there's definitely a blush on his cheeks. But I just can't find it in me to be nervous, I feel like I'm flying.

"Maybe you already have" I reply. Joseph's eyes widen and then he swallows, as if preparing himself for something. We move closer.

I'll never know if he was going to kiss me because then the next thing I know a pair of mogs bump into us, clearly drunk, and we're knocked away from each other. Joseph laughs, tugging me away from them and breaking the spell. The moment is over but I'm not devastated as I once might have been. After all, both Joseph and I are Victors and have years together now. Who knows what might happen now that the threat of death is over?

"You know Marina" the way he says my name is different to how he says other words. He looks around the crowd, a peaceful smile on his face. "I'm actually glad I was chosen for the Games" he looks down at me, as if expecting me to shout at him or something. But I understand completely.

"I know" I smile. "It means I met you and Ella and all the others" we start to dance again, the same awkward rhythm of terrible dancers.

"I'm glad I met you," he says seriously. "I meant to say this the other night but…" he takes a deep breath. "I think you are the most amazing person I've ever met" he swallows and then continues" And I think you look beautiful tonight," he whispers nervously, a huge blush on his cheeks.

I smile and then lean forward resting my head on his shoulder, suddenly not shy anymore. His arms tighten around mine and then he leans his head against mine so we're standing in a tight embrace. I don't care who could be watching; right now it feels like it's just Joseph and I.

"You're the most amazing person _I've _met" I reply honestly. "And I'm so glad that I met you"

Joseph doesn't reply but he presses a fond kiss on my forehead, his arms still around me tightly. I shut my eyes, a huge smile on my face as we continue to sway to the music. And for the first time since the Calling, I finally feel at peace.

Xxx

**Maren**

I shiver as I stand outside, a late night breeze drifting through the garden. Even though it's late, I can still see well because of the fairy lights strung up around the garden. It looks like a sea of glittering lights out here and I really can't help but admire how beautiful it looks. I sit down on a nearby stone bench, wrapping my arms around myself to protect myself against the cold.

I can hear the ball even from here, deep in the garden of the Training Centre. I never knew this place existed because it's hidden behind the back of the Centre but it's surprisingly peaceful here considering it was created by the mogs. I can see the lights from inside the ballroom, shining out into the darkness. I can't bear the thought of going back into the room with all the mogs desperate to sidle up for favours. I don't want to be in that overly warm room with all of those monsters.

"Maren?" I look up at the voice of my mentor and smile when Katarina enters the small clearing, a scarf wrapped around her arms to combat against the cold. She blinks as she tries to find me in the darkness.

"I'm here," I say softly. Her eyes land on me and she slowly makes her way over, carefully treading between the allotments of flowers.

"I was wondering where you'd hidden" she smiles, the lights close to me making it easy to see. "I know this isn't exactly you're kind of scene" she adds.

I shift up on the bench so there's somewhere for her to sit. "How could you tell?" I joke half-heartedly. I had a bit to drink earlier and now I just feel down; the high seems to have worn off and I'm tired.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asks me gently, her hand touching mine softly. Katarina is a tough mentor; she made me work hard during the year and she never stopped that training here in the Capital. But she can be kind and almost mother-like when she needs to be.

"I…I miss my family" I say. It's not untrue but it's not the only thing that's bothering me. "I want to see my sisters again" I sigh; playing with the necklace that Catia gave me so long ago. I wish I could see her again.

"You will" Katarina reassures me. "They're allowed to visit from time and time, and besides you'll be going on the Victory tour. You'll visit the town of every Victor," she explains. I nod, not reassured at all. I already knew this.

I knew about the Victory tour but it's not as popular as the Funeral Games; just the mogs watch that. The Victors of the Games take a tour around the major cities of Lorien as well as the birth towns of the Victors. During the tour we have to give speeches, meet the rich and famous…basically a ton of boring stuff. I'm not a fan of it but I suppose it's better than being holed up in the Training Centre forever.

"I feel bad," I admit. "I haven't thought about them for so long, like they never mattered to me" I sigh. "It's stupid because I _know_ they won't know that I haven't been thinking about them…but I still feel guilty" I realise I'm clenching my black dress and I let it go, trying to smooth out the creases I made.

Katarina laughs softly. "Every tribute does the same," she says kindly. "You have bigger things to worry about, like death. You're thrown into new environments and have to deal with huge problems. Nobody will blame you for trying to think about the one thing that will cause you the most pain: losing the people you love" she wraps her arm around my shoulders.

"Sometimes I'm glad that I was chosen" I sigh. "And then other times I wish that my name had never been called. Even now, when I've won, I just want to go home and pretend this never happened" Kat kisses my forehead.

"Every tribute feels like this once they've won. You don't know what to do with yourself" she sighs. "I hate to say but it's one of the worst times you'll go through. You'll be trying to deal with the deaths of your fellow tributes as well as wanting to be home and safe. But you'll get through it. You're the strongest person I know Maren. You can do it, I know you can"

I smile sadly and rest my head against her shoulder. I know what she's talking about; already I've been getting nightmares. It's like the moment I relax and try to enjoy life it just has to remind me of all the terrible things that have already happened. I suppose the only consolation is that the other tributes are going through the same thing and I'll have them to support me. Not that I'll let them know I need the help. Some things will never change.

I hear the sound of footsteps and then Sam appears in the dim light, but even now it's clear to see the blush on his cheeks. I stiffen a little; this is one conversation I don't think I'm prepared for. Katarina stands at once, an awkward smile on her face. She's not going to help me here it seems.

But why should she?

"I'll see you later Maren" she pats my shoulder. "Hi Sam" she says hurriedly, awkwardly as she hurries away. I sigh but summon up a smile for him. He's still my friend, even if I'm not sure about anything else.

"Hey" he smiles, looking slightly awkward. "Are you feeling better after Round 3?" he asks. So far it's just like I would act with anyone else but I have a feeling the conversation will turn to more awkward topics.

"Yes, thank you" I sound ridiculously formal. "Are you feeling ok?" Sam nods, playing with his tie. He looks like a kid trying on his dad's suit and he looks kind of adorable. But deep down I know that I don't look at him the same way that Marina looks at Joseph. I know that I will never like Sam as much as he wants me to and I'm going to have to tell him that.

"I know what you're going to say," he says before I can say anything. "I know that you're going to tell me that you don't like me in that way and that we should just be friends" he's definitely blushing. "It's ok, I understand" he attempts a smile.

I feel tears well up in my eyes. I don't mind killing mogs and making their lives hell, but Sam's? Making him unhappy is a low thing to do; hurting him is something only cruel people do. But I'm doing that now all the same because it's the only solution.

"I'm sorry Sam," I whisper. "You deserve so much better. I wish, I _wish_ that I did like you in that way…but-"

"But you can't help who you fall for" Sam interrupts, a more genuine smile on his face. "It's fine, it's just a crush. I'll get over it" he's trying to be brave and I feel terrible, but I know it's the best result. I can't lead him on when I know nothing is going to happen.

"I'm so sorry…" I fall silent. I just don't know what to say. Sam takes a deep breath, and then plasters a smile on his face, like he's finally making peace with himself. "Besides, I would have been a terrible girlfriend" I try to lighten the atmosphere. Sam chuckles and then sits down next to me, looking more relaxed. I think deep down he always knew that we were going nowhere.

"True" he nods. "Don't worry Maren" he gently touches my arm. "We'll always be friends, no matter what" he smiles.

"Always" I echo, feeling numb.

Xxx

**Stanley**

I hate mogs. And crowds. So imagine how I feel when I have to spend the evening in a room filled to bursting with mogs. Everywhere I turn there are mogs, smiling and reaching for my hand to shake. Everywhere I go to escape another appears desperate to talk to me about how I'm feeling, how I did in the Games and what I'm planning on doing now it's all over.

I've had enough.

I'm sulking in the corner of the room, hidden where the drunks are trying to recover to no avail. From here I can see Marina and Joseph dancing in the centre of the room, lost in their own world. I haven't seen Ella because Crayton took her to bed an hour ago much to my relief. She's still young and she was tired and besides the crowds were overwhelming her. I have no idea where the other Victors are.

I down the drink in my hand, wishing I could get another one. But then I'd have to venture out into the crowd again and that means I'm game for any mog. This situation goes against all my instincts, and I feel prepared to run at any moment, despite the drinks I've consumed.

Yet despite how uncomfortable I feel, it's still better than spending the evening with Sandor, who seems desperate to be my councillor instead of my mentor. I know he means well but he's watching me for any sign of a breakdown and it's getting annoying.

"Looks like you're in your comfort zone" I turn in surprise at the sarcastic voice and a grin naturally makes its way onto my face when I see Sophia. She's huddled by the wall like me, a scowl on her face and a drink in her hand.

"Had to come here too?" I chuckle. She nods, jumping out of the way as a very drunk mog almost barrels into her. Her drink splashes onto her hand but she doesn't seem to care. She's dressed in a short black skirt and crop top combo; it looks good. I can also imagine the fight her stylist would have had to get her into it because from what I know about her, she's a bit of a tomboy.

"It's not so bad…at the beginning" she rolls her eyes. "It's once they have a drink when things start to go badly".

She's right. It's starting to get louder in here and the mogs are less controlled, bumping into everyone as they try to do what they want. I try so hard not to hit a mog as he barrels into Sophia, apparently not seeing her in the corner. She simply rolls her eyes again and then tugs on my hand, pointing to some glass doors. She disappears into the crowd and I hastily follow her, hoping that she's got somewhere safe in mind.

After about five minutes of shoving drunken mogs out of the way, I finally make it to the doors, where Sophia is waiting. That's an advantage of being small; you can creep around easily. She slips out of the doors and I follow her, wincing as the cold air chills me at once. But it's already so much quieter out here and peaceful too. The lights on the trees shine in the darkness and it really is beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Sophia smiles at me, leading me down a small pathway till we get to a tiny little clearing with a bench surrounding by trees. It's only visible with the lights strung up on the trees and I can see loads of these little areas in this huge garden. I bet there are quite a few people who need to escape on nights like this.

"It's lovely" I reply, sitting down on the bench. We lapse into silence and I can see her shivering out of the corner of my eye, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. I'm cold myself but it feels harsh to keep my jacket when she's only wearing a tiny strappy top. I shrug my suit jacket off, now freezing myself in my white shirt, but I hand it to her all the same.

"Thanks" she takes it gratefully, pulling it on. It swamps her; sometimes I forget how small she is compared to me. I feel a pang of pain as it reminds me of how much smaller Maddy was compared to me. I try to ignore the feelings of longing and pain but it's so hard.

"You look tired" Sophia looks closely at me, her eyes filled with concern.

"Reading my mind?" I can't help but ask, raising an eyebrow. She laughs lightly and shakes her head, looking away in amusement.

"No, I don't read Loric's minds. Mogs, ha, no problem. But I wouldn't do that to my own people unless I was desperate. I don't like to encroach on people's privacy; it just feels wrong" she explains. I admit, I'm surprised. She's always seemed slightly cold to me, like she doesn't care what others think. But apparently she _does _have a moral code and I feel bad for thinking badly of her.

"You always seem to know me too well" I reply. "Like you know what I'm thinking" she looks back at me, her face filled with thought.

"Maybe you're just easy to read" she replies.

"Or maybe you find it easy to read people" I retort. There's a small grin on her face as she pulls the jacket around her more.

"You miss her, don't you? Maddy" she says after a while. I wince at the sound of her name, the pain ever present, as if not wanting me to forget the girl that I once loved. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as it once did but it doesn't mean that I don't still feel something.

"It's weird," I say slowly. "It's like now that the Games are out of the way, everything has come back to me. Everything that I thought I was over" I sigh, rubbing my face. I don't look to see her reaction; I don't think I want to.

"It gets better," she says kindly. "It takes time, especially with everything that happened with Maddy" she pauses. "But it does get better" she finally finishes.

"I hope so" I sigh again. "I hate feeling like this" Sophia reaches out and takes my hand, hers tiny in my huge hand. It strikes me that this is the first girl who's held my hand since Maddy and it doesn't feel as bad as I would have thought.

"Everyone does," she says wisely. "But you'll get over it eventually" she smiles. "Although, you seem to be very good at feeling sorry for yourself so maybe you'll take longer than most" she teases me. I roll my eyes, elbowing her lightly in the side. She laughs and moves out of the way, a grin on her face.

"I am _not_ good at sulking!" I reply indignantly. "I just think a lot!"

"Oh sure" she says, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "_That's _what it is" she rolls her eyes dramatically. I shove her again and then something knocks into my side, making me fall off the bench and onto the ground. Sophia's laughing as she stands over me, looking triumphant and then I notice that I'm laughing properly the first time since _she_ died.

Maybe the others were right. Maybe things do get better; it just takes time.

Xxx

**John**

It should be a perfect evening. I'm dancing with Sarah, who's in a beautiful dress and in my arms. The Games are over and there's no chance of death anymore. I'm safe now and I can spend the rest of my life in the Capital, with no threat of death and with the girl I love.

Yet I'm not as happy as I thought I would be. I still feel threatened, as though there's a chance that I could still be killed any moment. And then there are my feelings towards Sarah that are confusing me as well. Of course I love her, there was never any doubt about that. There's a part of me that can see my life ahead of me with Sarah: marriage, children, and a house in the countryside…an idyllic future with Sarah lies ahead of me. But there's another part of me that doesn't want that kind of future and wants more excitement, more uncertainty.

_And that kind of future lies with someone like Maren._

I banish that thought as soon as I think it. Maren is a friend who intrigues me, that's all. Yes, she's beautiful but she's also unpredictable and Sam's crush. Besides, I love Sarah and that won't change. It's just the side of me that's used to the danger in the Games that is rebelling at the thought of peace. It's a habit I'm not used to but I soon will be happy. I know I will.

"What are you thinking about?" Sarah presses her hand against my cheek and I smile down at her, tightening my arms around her.

"Just wondering what we'll be doing now," I tell her truthfully. "Now that the Games are over that's it. We have noting else to do" I sigh.

"That's not quite true," Sarah kisses my cheek softly. "There's plenty to do. The Victory tour for starters. And then we have all of our lives together" she links her hands with mine and we stop dancing. Instead we're simply standing in the middle of the dance floor, couples dancing around us.

"What if that's not enough?" I can't help but ask. Sarah doesn't seem offended; she understands what I'm trying to say.

"It will be, I promise," she whispers, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around me. "Things seem bad now…but it'll get better. We'll be together and with the others" she kisses my jaw gently. "We have a future now"

Her words reassure me enough to stop worrying for the moment and I tighten my arms around her, pulling her close to me. Her head rests on my chest, just under my chin, and her arms wrap around my waist. I shut my eyes and let the music wash over me and take away all of my fears, my worries…

"Mind if I steal Sarah for a dance?" I turn to see Sam smiling next to me, Maren hovering behind him looking slightly awkward.

"Do I have to?" Sarah jokes, still resting her head on my chest. I'm unwilling to let her go but it's only one dance and Sam's one of my best friends.

"Sure, but only _one_ dance" I joke, as I let Sarah go, after kissing her forehead. Maren watches this with an uninterested air but something flickers in her dark eyes. She looks beautiful yet mysterious in her dress.

Sam takes Sarah's hand and pulls her into a dance; not a slow, romantic one like the one she and I shared earlier. Oh no, Sam's spinning her around in amusement and I can hear her laughing and see her hair flying around her face as the two of them dance energetically. She looks beautiful. I grin and then turn to face Maren, who still looks slightly awkward.

"Would you like to dance?" I smile kindly at her. Maren rolls her eyes but takes my outstretched hand. We move closer, not as intimate as Sarah and I were, but it's still close enough to distract me.

"Are you having fun?" I ask softly. Maren looks up at me; she's tall and is only a few inches shorter than me but she's got a presence that adds inches to her height.

"Not really" she pulls a face and I see her eyes focus on Sam. Oh.

"You told him?" I ask her. I've known all along that she's not that into Sam and it seems she's finally told him. She nods and sighs, her eyes moving back to mine. Warmth floods through me as our eyes meet and I wish more than anything that this dance could be over and Sarah is in my arms again. I feel safe with her…with Maren, I feel out of control. Like the world is collapsing around me and I have nothing to hold on to.

"I had to" she whispers. "I couldn't lead him on. He's a good person, he doesn't deserve that," she adds. I nod, knowing exactly where she's coming from. I hate to admit that a small part of me is pleased too. But only a small part.

"It was the right thing to do" I reply. Maren's eyes flash with anger and her grip on my hand tightens.

"Don't tell me what the right thing is!" she snaps. "You're not my mother!" I'm shocked by her anger but don't react to it. This is just Maren; this is her character.

"I wasn't," I say calmly. "I was agreeing with you, that's all" Maren scowls and a small blush appears on her cheeks.

"I know," she finally grumbles. "And now I look like the unreasonable one for snapping at you" I can't help but chuckle at her grudging tone and her eyes narrow slightly.

"You're not unreasonable, just complicated," I tease. She rolls her eyes again as the music changes. It's softer, more romantic, and I can't see Sarah or Sam anywhere to change partners. I'm both happy and annoyed about that; my emotions are complicated to say the least.

"Nothing like Sarah then?" she raises an eyebrow. I'm a little surprised at the change of subject and uncomfortable too. It feels odd to be talking about Sarah with Maren, as though we've done something wrong when we clearly haven't.

"Nothing like Sarah" I agree quietly. Maren purses her lips and looks away from me again, moving back a little so there's more space between us. I wish I could know what she's thinking, what she's feeling right now. She's such a closed book; one I want to know more about.

"What are you thinking?" I repeat Sarah's earlier words and Maren turns to face me, a tight smile on her face.

"Why do you want to know?" she replies, her emotional barriers back up once again.

"Because you're my friend," I say softly. I want to tell her the truth: that I like her more than a friend. I've been trying to deny it for forever, but it's the truth. I _do _like Maren because she's strong and funny and clever and most of all, she's _good. _

_But you don't love her. Not like you love Sarah._

"Ready for another dance?" Sarah asks me. I jump in shock; I hadn't even realised she was there, but I soon plaster on a smile. Maren and I move away from each other at once but our eyes are still locked. Her face is closed but I can see the anger in her eyes. Somehow she knows how I feel and there might be a small chance that she feels the same way. And she hates that.

"Sure" I feel numb as Sarah takes my hand and she pulls me in for a dance. My conflicted feelings are both delighted and saddened to be in Sarah's arms. She rests her head against me and I look up to see Maren watching me, her lips pursed.

"Have a good evening John" she finally says and then turns, disappearing into the crowd. Sam furrows his brow in confusion and then turns to follow her. I feel relieved once she's gone, like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. There's something so unsettling about her. But now that Sarah's here, I feel like I'm finally home.

"What's up with her?" Sarah asks, her voice mumbled. I shrug and tighten my arms around her, willing my feelings for Maren to disappear. _It's just a crush; I'll get over it._ _Focus on how much you love Sarah. She's your future, not Maren. It's just a crush. Not anything important._ I'm surprised at how easy I find it to listen to my thoughts and I rest my head on Sarah's, focusing on her and only her.

Xxx

**Cody**

It's simple. All I need to do is listen to the other Victors and their mentors. I don't have to do anything other than just listen. After killing Albert, this task should be easy. But I'm secretly terrified. My hands are sweating and it feels like my whole body is shaking with nerves. I don't want to do this but I have to.

Good thing that my 'mission' isn't going very well.

For some reason the mogs seem to think that the current Victors are plotting a revolution right in the walls of the Training Centre. I know they did some revolutionary things; Stanley's symbol in Round 1 and Maren's overall attitude haven't exactly been peaceful. But that doesn't mean anything because they just wanted to survive and kill a few mogs in the process. That doesn't make them rebels.

But the mogs still roped me in to spy on my fellow Victors and record anything that could be considered as rebellious. That shouldn't be hard since they probably wouldn't see me as a traitor and would freely say things around me that they wouldn't say in front of the mogs. But the problem seems to be that they don't say these things in the first place.

I sigh as I stand against a wall, bored as I look over the rest of the room. It's getting late now but the Celebration Ball is in full swing. The mogs are getting more and more drunk, and their chatter is getting louder and louder, but it's not them that need to talk. I can't see Stanley or Maren at all and they're the only two I would really want to tell on.

The only two tributes that are in full sight are Joseph and Marina. They were dancing earlier but now they're closer to me, having a great time in each other's company. I'm positive that if I prompted them to say something rebellious they probably would, but I don't want to. Marina saved my life in Round 2 and they're too _good_ to want to get into trouble. My real targets are Stanley and Maren but I can't see them anywhere.

"Cody!" I turn to see Joseph and Marina coming over to me. They look a little tipsy and I feel an awkward smile on my face. I don't want to talk to them, I'm not sociable at the best of times and after the week I've had, I just want to hide in my room.

"Hi" I say softly. Marina stumbles a little and Joseph bursts out laughing, steadying her. Definitely tipsy.

"Having a good time?!" Marina asks me brightly. I'm surprised that she's happy to see me. We haven't exactly talked since I saved that mog's life in Round 2. I thought she might still be angry but it seems that she's forgotten that.

"It's all right" I reply softly, shifting awkwardly on my feet. Joseph sways a little, a huge grin on his face. I feel a pang of dislike towards them and I know it's because I'm jealous. I wish that I could be having fun like them. I wish that I could relax and know that everything is over. I wish I could have a mentor to go back to.

"I feel a bit sick" Marina complains, swaying a little. I want to roll my eyes but instead pretend to be concerned.

"Maybe you should go back to your room" I reply. She nods but doesn't move; I wonder if it's one of those things that are easier said than done.

"How much did you two drink?" I ask curiously. Joseph frowns in concentration as we start to make our way to the exit of the ball. I'm glad to be leaving; I've had enough for one evening.

"Not much" he looks at Marina, who shrugs. She squeezes through a few groups of mogs, looking small compared to everyone else. She's quite tall for a girl but the mogs seem to be on steroids or something; I swear they're all really tall.

"Exit's this way" I show them the way, carefully leading the way through the pushy mogs. We finally get to the exit and it's so nice to be able to move around without touching a mog. I may work for them but it doesn't mean I like them. I only work for them because I have to and because they'll give me power.

"Finally" Marina grins as we leave the ball. "I hate spending the evening with mogs. It's like the Games all over again" she shakes her head, apparently not that worried about saying bad things.

I don't mean to. I don't want to get her and Joseph into trouble but this is exactly the kind of situation the mogs wanted me to find out about. This is the kind of talk that they wanted me to report about. Marina may be my friend but I need to report something and I'd rather save myself instead of sacrificing myself.

"Oh yeah?" I say casually, pretending to help her walk by loosely wrapping an arm around her. "You, disliking a mog?" I force a laugh. "I thought you liked everyone"

Marina blinks at me. "I'd never like a mog" she says, slightly puzzled. She has clearly had no experience with alcohol and it seems one drink has made her lose her wariness. She's not drunk but she doesn't seem aware of the danger. I almost feel bad for tricking her.

"Bet you wonder what life is like if the mogs never came? Or if they disappeared?" I prompt further. This makes my job easier. If I can't get Stanley or Maren implicated, then I'll have to stick with Marina. The mogs won't do anything to do her; they'll just know that they can trust me. They just need to know that I'm not slacking, and I'm actually doing my job.

"Don't we all?" Joseph moves and then he's supporting Marina on the other side. He shoots me a look and I realise that Marina may not completely understand what's going on…but Joseph doesn't trust me at all.

"I'm not that drunk!" Marina protests, not appearing to sense the tension. "Guys, I _can_ walk by myself" she rolls her eyes and Joseph grins despite himself. He still looks annoyed and wary, but he can't seem to remain serious with her around.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you" he chuckles fondly. Then le looks at me hostilely and his eyes turn cold. I shiver, moving away from Marina.

"Nothing will" she looks earnestly up at him, and his gaze turns back to her, his expression turning from cold to affectionate once more. I look away, cheeks flushing. I need to go, neither of them wants me here. I'm clearly intruding on their moment and besides, I don't want to be left alone with Joseph if we get to Marina's room first. I don't want him to question what I was doing earlier.

"I guess I'll see you later" I back away; I'll get to my room by the not-so-secret-stairs that Ethan showed me. Marina waves at me, smiling kindly, but Joseph watches me narrowly.

"See you later" Marina calls and then they continue walking, laughing and chatting with one another. They soon turn a corner and then I can't see them anymore.

I lean against a nearby wall and put my head in my hands, sliding down the wall slowly until I'm sitting on the floor. What do I do? Do I tell on Marina or should I just let this one go? If the mogs did decide to have a word with her over her few words of dislike towards the mogs, then Joseph will know. He'll also know that I was the one to tell on her. And then he'll make me pay for getting her in trouble.

I rub my temples, annoyed and frustrated at myself. I need to get a grip. I'm working for the mogs no matter what. If I want to survive and if I want to get power then I have to work for them, it's as simple as that. My whole life is just a Game and I have to do what I can to survive. I've done it before and I'll do it now. Except this time, I'll actually get what _I _want.

I clench my fists, determination steadying my nerves. I won't report Marina this time but next time I won't be so kind. I steel my nerves, a calm mood settling over me now that my inner turmoil is over. My choice has been made: I'm working for the mogs.

_You have to do what you must to survive_.

"I will," I promise Albert, standing up and making my way over to the mog's quarters where my new life will begin. "I promise I'll do it all for you"

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was a much longer chapter than originally expected, but it was far too much fun to write! <strong>

**Also, the next chapter will be the last one of this story! There is a sequel though, which will be called The Resistance.**

**Hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**


	51. Chapter 50 - Unfinished Business

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love reading them all and can't stress just how much they mean to me! Thank you for your continued support with this story!**

**So this is the last chapter! Never thought I'd get here but it's all down to your reviews and support! Thank you!**

**This story is intended to be a trilogy, and I have a very brief sketch of how things are going to work out, but since a third story is a long way off, I'll let you know the details closer to the time.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 50 – Unfinished Business<p>

**Unknown POV**

I shift uncomfortably as the elevator creaks noisily in the shaft, all the levels of the bunker passing by in a blur. Next to me, the guard sighs and checks to see if his gun is still strapped to his belt, as if it would have disappeared in the walk from the pod to the elevator. We suddenly come to a jarring stop and I stagger, crashing into the wall of the lift. I flush, adjusting my grip on the file in my hands, making sure that none of the precious papers inside fell out. I don't want to know what would happen to me if I lost some vital information.

"This way" the doors open and the guard steps out into the room. I follow and then gasp, as I look up at all the levels of the bunker, stretching up as far as the eye can see. My head tips back, my mouth hanging open in shock; there must be at least 100 levels. The guard nudges me, an amused smirk on his face.

"_This way_" he says again and then he's walking towards a small corridor. Crowds of people dressed in grey uniforms walk on by, all silent as they let me pass through, barely looking at me. I swallow nervously, clenching and unclenching my hands. I take a deep breath as we enter the small corridor.

"In here" the guard swipes a security card against a small pad by the entrance of a door and then it slides opening, revealing a small meeting room. I take a deep breath and then enter, shy in front of the group of people in front of me. I hate being the centre of attention, especially with _this_ group.

They're all as intimidating as I imagined they would be. There are about ten of them at least, all sat at a conference table, and all dressed in grey suits. But it's the woman at the head of the table that I can't take my eyes off. Her brown hair, streaked with grey, has been pulled into a bun and her lined face is twisted up into a frown. She's sat at the head of the table, a glass of water in front of her. Her eyes are piercing as they watch me enter the room.

"Close the door Commander" the woman stands and her voice is every bit as powerful as I imagined. The guard, or actually commander, does as he's told and the door shuts with a slam. I shiver by the entrance, wishing that I wasn't wearing my travelled stained clothes and had at least had a shower before this meeting.

"You have the file?" she looks at me and I head to the empty chair at the table, my knees weak with nerves. I'm trying hard to look professional but I'm not cut out for politics. I just get information; I just get what they want.

"Yes…ma'am" I reply, the word uncomfortable on my tongue. "I have it here" I pass forward the file in my hand, looking around at the other members of the table. Most are men, but there are a few women here as well. Everyone looks cold and hard; ready for a fight.

The woman takes the folder from me and flips through a few spare pages, her dark eyes scanning the pages quickly. She looks like someone, but I cant' seem to place the similarity. I banish the thought from my mind and instead focus on the meeting; I can't afford to be distracted. I nervously twist my hands together, taking a few deep breaths as the woman analyses the folder.

"Thank you" the woman smiles at me, probably the closet she's ever come to a genuine grin. She turns to face the rest of the table, shutting the file in front of her. Her eyes are filled with triumph but oddly sorrow too.

"Meryl's mission was a success" she begins. The table breaks out into grins and I hear a few short claps but the woman lifts her hand up, her face filled with sorrow.

"She and her men lost their lives. They were able to communicate with Victor 1 but it seems that the mogs were still able to find them. We are fortunate that they were able to talk with Victor 1 before their deaths" she explains, her face still filled with grief. There are murmurs around the table and I see one woman wipe a tear from her eye. I don't know who Meryl is and I have no idea who Victor 1 is, but it's clear that this piece of news is big. A nearby man angrily clenches his fist, the paper in his hand getting crumpled.

Another man at the table snorts. "Elder 1 was killed in Round 3! And Elders 2 and 3 were killed in previous rounds! Three Elders dead already! And we don't even know if they managed to persuade Victor 1? How is this a victory? This feels more like a massacre" he shakes his head and grumbles echo around the table. The woman purses her lips and folds her hands over the closed file.

"I agree, it seems that there were issues with Victor 1, issues that we will have to address at a later date. But it seems though that the targets are eager for change, as are we" she replies coldly. "There are many more winners this year than there have been in previous years" she looks down at the folder. "And we have information that we have never had before".

The members at the table lean in; interested. I'm completely lost; I have absolutely no idea what they are all talking about. I can also tell that any minute I'll be asked to leave because this conference is not for my ears. Besides, I don't want to be a part of this talk; these things are far too important for me. I just collect the information by meeting the right people, who give me some information that I'm forbidden to read. I'm just a traveller.

"Commander, please take our guest to one of our spare rooms" the woman smiles warmly at me, confirming my thoughts. "Thank you for this information. This has been a great help and you will be rewarded" she smiles again. I blush at her smiles and then stand shakily, my legs feeling like lead. All I want right now is a shower and a sleep; I've been travelling for a long time. Evading the mogs is hard work.

"You're welcome" I stutter, heading to the door, wiping my hands on my trousers. The woman turns to me again, a more professional look on her face.

"We'll brief you on your next mission in the morning. Commander Evans will bring you to Conference Room 10 tomorrow" she smiles briefly and then turns back to the other men at the table.

The commander holds the door open for me, gesturing me through, and then swipes his card to shut the door. It begins to slide shut, the conference room leaving my vision. Just before the door shuts I watch as the woman sits down, a triumphant smile on her face. The folder is open in front of her, the contents spread across the table for the other people to see.

"Lorien is changing and the Elders are rising. Our time has come"

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was incredibly short, but I wanted to end it on this note (and I also have a big essay due next week too : ). Any ideas who the woman might be? :D**

**I will update next week so look out for the new story named 'The Resistance'. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
